Nature Child of Dragons
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless discover a mysterious girl with three dragons and one is a female Night Fury. Join them and the riders in new adventures and dragons. Also making new friends along their journey and finding other Night furies. (ToothlessxOc), (TuffnutxOc), (HiccupxAstrid), (HeatherxOc), and (OcxOc)
1. A new friend

**Hey guys! Here's the rewrite of my story and the voice actors in this page.**

**Ocean Melody ****(****Tara Strong)**

**Nightshade (Demi Lovato)**

**Ruby (Elizabeth Gillies)**

**Vamps (Greg Cipes)**

**Dragon talk**

_Thoughts or Flashback_

**_Dragons Thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

Hiccup and Toothless were just flying around doing some tricks and stuff. While flying they decided to rest to a nearby island.

"So bud? Do you wanna take a break" Hiccup asked

Toothless nod in agreement.

Toothless landed in an island full of trees, flowers, and a waterfall full of fishes. They rest there for a few minutes until Toothless ears perked up and sat up ward and started to make growling sound Hiccup notice Toothless reaction.

"Bud what is it?" Hiccup asked

"**I'm not sure**" Toothless growled

Then they heard weird sounds coming from the other side.

"Bud let's check it out." Hiccup said, Toothless nod, and they fallow the sounds they heard dragon sounds but they don't know what dragon is it.

"What kind of dragon is making that sound?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, Toothless just shrugged, and they hide in the bushes. They look around Toothless began sniffing around trying to find if anyone was here, as he was about to call Hiccup to come out until BAM! Toothless was pinned on the ground. Hiccup was about to help him but something pin him to the ground too, Hiccup and Toothless were both in trouble they can't see what type of dragons had pin them down until.

"That's enough girls." Said an angelic voice

The dragons got off them when Hiccup and Toothless saw what type of dragons they were both shock to see a white Speed Stinger with red marking and violet eyes and a dark blue scaled and blue eyed night fury! Toothless was very happy to meet one of kind, Hiccup notice a girl with a fire worm in her right shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup asked

The girl is fifteen the same age as he, she wears a brown Tunic sleeveless on the right and a long sleeve on the left that shows her belly button, a brown skirt with two belts attach to it, a ribbon red tied into a zigzag and a shoulder plate in her right arm with a fire worm perched, she wear's those sandals that Romans wear, she has a brown and red headband with a lose bang on the right side covering her right eye, she has a bow and arrow attached to her back, she has birth marked of a v shape in the end pointing at the right side and two dotes on the end {it look like this :} on her left side of her face under her left eye, she has ocean blue eyes and brown hair, the girl spoke.

"Ocean" she said

"What?" Hiccup said

"My name is Ocean Melody." She said

Hiccup nodded then he notices her dragons, "Are those dragons yours?" Hiccup ask

"Yes they are my family" Ocean said

She pointed at the Dark Blue Female Night fury

"This is Nightshade." Ocean said then she pointed to the white Speed Stinger, "This is Ruby." Then she pointed to the Fire Worm on her right shoulder, "And this is Vamps." The fire worm chirped to say hello.

"And who are you two?" She asked

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup said

Vamps laugh at his name, Ruby snorts at his name while smiling, Nightshade just crooned, and Ocean just stared at him.

"And this is Toothless." Hiccup said Ocean and her dragons did the same thing again.

"Those are very 'interesting' names" Ocean said

As the two teens talk Toothless walks over to meet the other dragons

"**Hello**" Toothless said

"**Hello**" Nightshade said

"**Hi**" Ruby said

"**Hey!**" Vamps said a little louder

"**So all of you are new here?**" Toothless ask

"**Yes were** **from the western part of the archipelago.**" Nightshade said

"**Really are there more Night Furies?**" Toothless asked hopefully

"**No I was the only night fury there.**" Nightshade said sadly

Ruby and Vamps comforted Nightshade; Toothless felt sad too he thought there are more night furies.

"**I'm so sorry**" Toothless whimpers

Nightshade smiled at him. "**It's ok you didn't know.**" She purrs

Toothless did his 'Toothless smile' Vamps burst into laughter, Ruby chuckled a little, Nightshade giggled at Toothless.

"**So that why your names Toothless!**" Vamps exclaimed, Ruby nod in agreement, Nightshade smiled at him because he made her warm inside.

Hiccup look at the Dragons, "I wonder what their talking about?" he asked

"They are talking about toothless name." Ocean said

"Oh talking abo- Wait what?!" Hiccup said as he turns to Ocean calm not even startled by the loud outbreak.

"You can talk to dragons?!" Hiccup asked in shock, Ocean nods her head.

"How do you do it?" he asked

"It's a long story I will tell you when time is right." Ocean said

"Ok" Hiccup said

"**She can really understand us?**" Toothless asked surprised no human can speak Dragonese before.

"**Yes it's one of her gifts.**" Nightshade said

"**Gift's?**" Toothless asked

"**Yup! She's special!**" Vamps roared happily

"Vamp's I'm not special" Ocean said kindly

"**Of course you are you can draw, cook, sing, play different types of instruments, dance, can read or sense peoples aura, speak Dragonese, can understand trees, fighting moves from different places, and sewing, solving dragons or humans problems, and Medicines!**" Vamps said really fast while panting. Ocean just smiled at him.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Hiccup asked

"No, we were thinking about leaving." Ocean said then she felt sad auras from her dragons and toothless auras turning sad Ocean senses Toothless and Nightshade's auras are the saddest of all because it's a long time they seen their own kind.

"Wait, you and your dragons can live in Berk." Hiccup said

Ocean was surprised when about the offer, "I taught Berk kills dragons?" Ocean asked

"Not anymore in Berk we made peace with the dragons." He said smiling

"So what do you say?" Hiccup asked

Ocean thinks about it then she turn to her dragons.

"**Please Ocean say yes!**" Vamp roars loudly

"**Yes please; I'm getting tired of traveling.**" Ruby grunts

"**Please Ocean**" Nightshade begged as she, Toothless, Ruby, and Vamps shows their puppy dog eyes. Ocean smiled at them and turns to Hiccup

"Yes we can." She said happily all of her dragons roared in happiness along with toothless.

"Come on lets go" Hiccup said

Ocean nodded and mouthed on nightshade, Ruby sat in the pouch attached to the saddle and Vamp's sat on Ocean shoulder plate and took off with Toothless and Hiccup.

It's a new beginning for Ocean and her family she can sense Toothless and Nightshade's aura turning yellow that means that their really happy that their not the last Night Furies in the Archipelago.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review, favorite or fallow. **


	2. Meeting Berk's Teens

**Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Berk's Teens**

As Toothless and Nightshade landed near at the Berks Academy their riders got off of them.

"Ok I'll talk to the riders first and then you'll introduce yourself to them." Hiccup said

Ocean nodded and waited outside along with her dragons. Hiccup and Toothless entered he saw the riders do their routine. Fishlegs is reading the Book of Dragons again the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are fighting again Snotlout is flirting with Astrid again and end up being punch in the face by Astrid again.

Their dragons are doing their routines too, Meatlug is taking a nap next Fishlegs, Barf and Belch got bored and started to fight like their riders, Stormfly and Hookfang are watching their riders with amusement.

Astrid notice Hiccup and Toothless coming in the entrance and walked over to them. "Hiccup there you are where were you two?"She asked

"Well me and Toothless discover something" he said excitingly

"What is it?" Astrid asked curiously

Hiccup turns to the entrance, "Come on I want to meet you to the riders" Hiccup called

Then a beautiful girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes entered at the academy, everyone stop on what they are doing and looked at her. Fishlegs stopped reading the book, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped fighting, Snotlout mouth was hanging open, Astrid look at the girl's eyes she knew she's trusted worthy.

"Everyone say hello to our new friend." Hiccup said the girl bow to everyone.

"Hello my name is Ocean Melody." She said

"Alright Ocean this is Fishlegs." Hiccup said pointing at a fat boy with skinny legs, "Hi" he said smiling Ocean smiled back "The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup said pointing at twin blonds "Hey" they said in sync "Snotlout." He said pointing at a black haired boy "Hey there." He said winking at her. Ocean looked at him blankly "And Astrid." He said pointing at the pretty shield maiden she walked over and let out her hand and smile "hi" she said Ocean smiled back and shakes her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you all may I asked what are your dragons name are" Ocean asked kindly.

"Sure this is Stormfly my Deadly Nadder." Astrid said

"**Hello"** Stormfly greeted kindly, "Your dragon is beautiful no wonder you choose her your eyes matches her scales." Ocean said in amazement.

"Thank you" Astrid said smiling along with Stormfly, Fishlegs turn "This is Meatlug she's a Gronckle they have the toughest hides but inside those strong armors is a kind soft heart." He said before he hugged her

"**Oh that's sweet of you to say.**" Meatlug said smiling, next was the Twins

"This is our dragon a Hideous Zippleback" Ruffnut said, "They are the best dragon because they blow stuff up!" Tuffnut said the last part loudly before banging his helmet with his sister's,

"**They're like that.**" Barf &amp; Belch said in sync, "I can see why they love destruction so much." Ocean said sarcastically "Yup does are the twins for yea causing trouble when you at least expected." Astrid said rolling her eyes at the twins, and then a Snotlout came and said,

"Please Nadders, Gronckle, Zippleback their OK but nothing compare to my Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang!" he said the last part loudly

"**Oh boy here he goes again.**" Hookfang grumbles rolling his eyes

"And you already know Toothless." Hiccup said patting toothless head,

"Hey Ocean can I ask you something" Astrid asked

"Sure" Ocean said

"How did you get here without a boat?" Astrid asked everyone and their dragons (except for Hiccup and Toothless) agreed.

Ocean nod she turns to the entrance, "Come on guys it is ok their friendly" Ocean said everyone look at the entrance and their mouth dropped (except for Hiccup &amp; Toothless). What they saw was shocking and surprising what they saw is a white speed stinger, a fire worm on her head, and a dark blue Night Fury.

"No way it's a Night Fury it's another Night Fury!" Fishlegs said excitingly.

The Twins and Snotlout's mouth was dropped in pure shock.

"No way you have a Night Fury how did you met her?" Astrid asked in shock

"It's a long story and it's time to tell" ocean said as she sat down with her dragons, all the riders sat down along with their riders,

"Its starts like this."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It all started when I was 5 years old I was walking around in the island you see I have no family or village I only had a Grandmother she told me my parents were killed by invaders only she and I escaped of the attack. I was only a baby when it happens, I never know them. My grandmother went to her island when she was little she learn many things because of the island and she taught me how to read, write, sing, play instruments, learn how to sense and read peoples Auras, also to learn to understand the Animals and speak their language even Dragons. When I was walking in the beach looking for seashells to make a necklace then I saw something washed up in the beaches curiosity got the better of me as I got closer to the object what I saw was shocking it was an adult Night Fury then I notice it has a deep gash on its back then suddenly it open its eyes weakly, her eyes are hot pink her scales are black as night, she look at me in the eyes she was like reading my soul. I let out my hand she put her snout in my palm as sign of trust she slowly lifted her wings what I saw made my heart full of pity the Night Fury was a female and also the mother of Nightshade. She gave me Nightshade she told me in Dragonese to take care of her after she said dose words she died in the sandy beach it wasn't long until grandmother found me I told her everything so we burn her body so her spirit was set free. My grandmother and I took care of Nightshade and my Animal friends came to help Nightshade, the wolves taught her how to hunt and run, the Falcons taught her how to fly, the bears taught her how to fish, and a dragon that came to rest and help her to learn her how to relies her fire after that the dragon left it was a Deadly Nadder, it was so much fun training together but happy times sometimes come to an end, when I turn ten my grandmother was dying she told me to be free like the ocean I was name after along with Nightshade she wants us to be together as sisters in bond she also said she was very proud of us at that moment when she said those words she died, me, Nightshade, and all the animals burn her body and let her spirit rest after that me and Nightshade started packing to go to our adventure as we said our goodbyes to the animals we took off and traveled to all Archipelago we met so many dragons that we learn and helped. A year later me and Nightshade were flying and we saw something in the water it was a female Speed Stinger she was floating in a piece of drift wood and she was unconscious, Nightshade got her before she drowns it took awhile for her to regain consciousness after we fed her and heal her she explain how she end up in the ocean (water) she said her island had a storm, she got separated and she was lucky there was a drift wood nearby or else she would have drown when we heard her story we decided to bring her to our travel I attach a pouch on my saddle so she can sit comfortably and after that I name her Ruby, as the years go by I turn thirteen years old we landed on a rocky island as we rest we heard a weak cry in the rocks when fallowed the sounds we saw a Fireworm injured we took pity over him so we fed him and I healed him after that we started to find him his new pack but there were no Fireworms so we decided to bring him with us I name him vamps because he likes to drink animals blood. The years go by we traveled many places for two years and we become a family in bond._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

There was a dead silence until hiccup broke it.

"That was interesting." He said

"I'm sorry about your family it must been hard for you." Astrid said sadly

Ocean smiled at her, "Thank you all for listening about my past." Ocean said

"You're welcome I can't believe you can talked to dragons." Fishlegs said in amazement

"I bet you can tell all the dragons to blow things up!" Ruffnut said

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Tuffnut said as they bang their helmets together.

"No, I don't." Ocean said while frowning that made the twins disappointed.

Snotlout walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "That's a sad story if you need comfort I-"he was cut off when Vamps pounced on his face and started biting/burning his nose off, "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Snotlout shouted

The Twins and Hookfang are laughing their heads off as for the others they watch him in amusement.

"Should I stop him?" Ocean asked as Snotlout tried to remove Vamp off his nose.

"Yeah in a minute" Astrid said with a smile Fishlegs giggled at the scene and Hiccup just rolled his eyes the dragons are also enjoying the scene.

"HOOKFANG! HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouted his dragon for help

"**Should you help him?**" Ruby asked Hookfang who is laughing his head off.

Hookfang turns to Ruby, "**And ruined the entertainment? Not a chance!**" He roared while laughing, Barf and Belch snickered

"**Is he always like this?**"Stormfly asked Nightshade

"**Sometimes unless someone tries to flirt with Ocean**"

Meatlug and Stormfly nodded in agreement as Vamps continued to bite Snotlout's nose off

"**Alright this has to stop**" Toothless growls Ocean nodded and said

"**OK Vamps he gets the message let go of him.**"

Vamps let goes and went to Ocean shoulder Snotlout rubs his slightly burn nose, "Thank you" he muffled. Ocean nodded.

"OK gang we have to speak to my dad if he can let you stay in Berk."

Everyone mouthed their dragons and went the village.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite or Fallow!**


	3. A New Home

**Chapter 3: New Home**

As everyone mounted on their dragons they flew off to the village, the female dragons started a conversation with Nightshade and Ruby so they can get to know each other as for the Males their also getting to know vamps.

"**Hey** **Toothless I bet your happy to finally meet one of you kind.**" Hookfang grunts looking at the chatting females, Vamp is sitting on his head, nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah**" Toothless said smiling at Nightshade. "**Very happy**"

Hookfang and Vamp saw that and look at each other before laughing.

"**HAHA someone is in LOVE!**" Hookfang roared between laughs

"**Yeah HAHA LOVE!**" Vamp said between laughs

"**No I'm not!**" Toothless shouted at them but only get more laughs at the two Stoker class dragons.

Barf and Belch notices them and flew over them and asked, "**What so funny?**"

"**It's nothing! Nothing at all!**" toothless roared

"**Why what are you-**" Barf started

"**\- guys talking about?**" Belch finished

Hookfang and Vamps started to calm down, "**Because Toothless won't admit his in Love with Nightshade!**" Hookfang said as he and Vamps started to laugh again

"**You mean that Toothless-**" Barf started

"**-is in love with Nightshade.**" Belch finished

The two look at each other, then to Toothless then back to each other then back to Toothless and started to laugh their heads off.

"**Shut up all of you!**" Toothless roared at them only to get more laughs at them.

"Whoa, Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup said as he pats Toothless head

"Maybe the dragons are making jokes." Snotlout said

"Or thinking about a fight!" Tuffnut said loudly as Ruffnut agrees Hiccup shook his head.

Ocean notices it and asked Nightshade to fly over there as she did Ocean said

"Is something wrong?" Ocean asked

"Yeah, the dragons are arguing about something can you translate." Hiccup asked Ocean nodded and asked in Dragonese

"**Are you guys fighting?**" She asked Dragonese

"**It's nothing Ocean it's just a misunderstanding!**" Toothless said not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Nightshade.

"**Awe, come on he doesn't wan-**" Hookfang was cut off when Toothless roared

"**Don't** **say** **it**!"

"**I just want-**"

"**No**!"

"**But-**"

"**I said NO!**" Toothless roared at Hookfang to shut him up.

"**OK Fine I won't sheesh.**" Hookfang said as Vamps, Barf and Belch snickered quietly

"Okay their just having a misunderstanding." Ocean translated all the riders nodded and went to the village plaza.

* * *

**At the Village**

Every villager are working when the riders dragons landed everyone stop and sees another Night fury, everyone at the plaza to see Nightshade up close when Stoick came to see what's the fuss all about along with Gobber.

"Aright what's going on?!" Stoick shouted to the crowed when he saw Nightshade he was shock as well as Gobber.

"By beard Thor is that-" Stoick was cut off by Gobber

"Night Fury" Gobber finished

"Yes it's another Night Fury, Dad, Gobber this is Ocean Melody and her Dragons." Hiccup said he gestured Ocean she bowed at Stoick.

"Greetings Chief Stoick" Ocean said

"Hello to you too may ask why you are here?" he said

"I want to live at Berk so me and my Family could have a home." Ocean said gesturing her Dragons.

Stoick nods, "What about your other family?" Stoick said

Ocean explain everything everyone in the village felt pity on her.

"I'm sorry about your family you will live in Berk as your new home." Stoick said smiling

"Oh thank you." Ocean said smiling

"We will build your house in a few weeks but you need a place to sleep temporally." Stoick said

"If it's alright may I live with Astrid?" Ocean asked Stoick nods and asked Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson if it's alright and they both agreed.

"Come on your gonna love it there." Astrid said smiling Ocean nods and fallows her along with their dragons.

* * *

**At the Haddock House**

"Here you go bud." Hiccup said putting big basket full of fish.

Toothless didn't eat any he just stared at it.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked

"I think I know the problem son." Stoick said standing up Hiccup is listening.

"Toothless can't eat and sometimes lost in thoughts. Something's wrong alright." Stoick said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked eagerly

"Toothless is in love with Nightshade." Stoick said looking at Toothless shock face.

Hiccup's mouth was dropped knowing his best friend is in love.

"**_He knows!_**" Toothless thought

* * *

**At the Hofferson**

After they ate Astrid and Ocean are feeding their dragons Astrid told Ocean her secret of Stormfly speed is to feed her chicken for extra energy.

"So that's how she gets more energy" Ocean said in amazement

"Yup, so don't tell anybody." Astrid said

Ocean nods and they went to bed.

"Ocean" Astrid asked "Why did you choose me not the others?"

"I read their Auras that they have different ways of sleeping Fishlegs let Meatlug lick his feet, the Twins sleeps upside down, Snotlout sleeps at his parent's basement."

"What about hiccup?" Astrid said

"Oh Nightshade told me she doesn't want to because she might embarrass herself in front of Toothless." Ocean said while giggling Astrid nods also giggling.

"Well we need to rest for tomorrow to fill up the Book of Dragons about NF." Astrid said while yawning

"Yeah well goodnight." Ocean said Astrid said goodnight too, Vamps sleep next to Ocean's pillow and Ruby sleep's on the floor, Nightshade sleep's with Stormfly all of them has a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Like it o hate it? Please review, favorite or fallow me.**


	4. Adding Night furies in the BoD

**Chapter 4: Adding Night Furies in the Book of the Dragons**

Early in the mourning all the riders woke up and headed to the Academy, everyone was ready to record the files of female Night Fury.

"This is so exciting examining a female Night Fury!" Fishlegs said excitingly

"Wait we're gonna learn?" Ruffnut asked stupidly

"Aw man this gonna be boring!" Tuffnut whines

"You can see her fire power later." Ocean said making the twins happy

"Alright let's measure her wings." Astrid said holding a tape measure

Hiccup, Astrid, Ocean, and Fishlegs examines Nightshade

"Fascinating she's slightly smaller than Toothless, her tail fins has an extension, has three numbs on the each side not two and no extra numbs under her jaws like Toothless." Hiccup said

"And her wings are much longer than Toothless." Astrid said measuring Nightshade's wings as Fishlegs write about in the Book of Dragons.

"Alright we finished the boring stuff now it's time for the fire power test." Snotlout said smiling smugly the Twins cheered and they set up targets.

"Well you heard them Ocean time to test Nightshades fire power." Astrid said

Ocean nods and turns to Nightshade, "Alright Sister you know what to do." Ocean said as she snaps her fingers

Nightshade heard Ocean signal and fired a silver plasma blast it hit a target and it exploded destroying the other targets and it covered the whole arena with black smoke everyone cover their eyes and mouths so the smoke won't get's in their lungs as the smoke cleared everyone's mouths dropped in amazement and shock. (Except Ocean, Ruby, Vamps, and also Nightshade)

"That was Incredible!" Astrid exclaim with a smile

"It is Incredible." Hiccup agreed with a smile

"WOW!" Fishlegs said writing it in the book of dragons.

"That" Tuffnut said

"Was" said Ruffnut

"AWESOME!" They said in sync as they head butt each other in happiness

Snotlout was lost in words his mouth was dropped in shock.

The Dragons are also impressed, "**That was powerful**" Stormfly squeaked in amazement

"**Yes it is**" Meatlug agrees

"**She's been training for years.**"Ruby grunts

"**Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!**" Barf and Belch cheered with a big grin in their faces

"**Wow what a strong fire power look like someone has competition aye Toothless.**" Hookfang said teasingly with a smirk as well as Vamps.

"**Shut up Hookfang**" Toothless mumbles not liking to be embarrassed in front of Nightshade.

"**Thank you all**" Nightshade said everyone nods.

"I never saw a silver Plasma blast before." Astrid said

"That because she's the rarest of all Night Furies." Ocean said

"The rarest of all Night Furies what's that?" Fishlegs asked excitingly

"It's an ancient story." Ocean said sitting down as well as her dragons everyone fallow suit.

"My grandmother told me a story of Night Furies they are known as Terrors of skies, Master of stealth, and their pure blue fire strikes swifts and never misses." Ocean said the twins smiled liking the last part of the story.

"But the rarest of all Night Furies is known to be the stars it selves and their fire is also made from the stars as well but hotter, stronger, faster, and more powerful." she said

"Okay I'm starting to like this!" Tuffnut whispered

"Yeah" Ruffnut whispered back

"What are they called?" Fishlegs asked writing everything

"They are called Silver Flame Night Fury." Ocean said everyone was awestruck

"They are only born in the comet past in the Night sky." Ocean said

"Wait only one egg?" Hiccup asked in shock

"Yes Night Furies are the only dragons that lay one egg." Ocean said

"Amazing" Astrid said as Fishlegs writes down everything

"Yes but legend has it when a regular Night Fury mates with a silver flame Night Fury it will not just lay one egg but three or four eggs." Ocean said standing up as well as everyone else

"That's amazing." Astrid said

"It's truly amazing!" Fishlegs said writing everything.

"Could you imagine Night Furies hatchlings in Berk?" Hiccup said

"Yeah little Night Fury hatchlings-" Ruffnut started

"-That blow things up." Tuffnut finished

The Twins high-five while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So why don't Toothless and Nightshade mate and have hatchlings already." Snotlout said everyone turn to him.

Toothless and Nightshade eyes widen and look at each other then turn away embarrass on what Snotlout said, thank goodness for scales for hiding their blushes.

"**Yeah why don't you two mate and have hatchlings?**" Hookfang teased while snickering along with Vamps

"**Shut it Hookfang!**" Toothless roared at Hookfang

Barf and Belch laugh their heads off on the floor

"I don't think their ready Snotlout." Ocean said

"Why?" He asked stupidly

"Because Dragons age the same way as Humans, except for Typhoomerangs and Whispering Deaths, and Toothless and Nightshade are only fifteen years old." Ocean explains

"So that's why." Hiccup understand Fishlegs write down the last information

"Aw come on I was thinking naming one of the hatchlings after me an-" Snotlout was cut off when he was suddenly froze.

"Hey Snotlout are you OK?" Hiccup asked waving his hand in front of Snotlout's face then Hiccup notice Ruby standing behind of frozen Snotlout.

"I think Ruby Paralyzed him." Astrid said smirking

Ocean nods in agreement also smirking

"Yup and it's say's here that the Speed Stingers venom can paralyze any human or dragons and doesn't know when the effects wears off." Fishlegs said reading Bork's notes

The twins walked over the frozen Snotlout, "So like if he's paralyzed does that mean he can't feel anything." Ruffnut said grinning mischievously as she pokes paralyzed Snotlout's face.

"Yes why?" Ocean asked looking at the twins

"Good because he wouldn't feel this!" Tuffnut said before kicking paralyzed Snotlout's leg.

"Or this!" Ruffnut said before punching paralyzed Snotlout's face.

As the Twins made Snotlout do embarrassing &amp; painful things while everyone else watched in amusement.

"That's gonna keep them happy for weeks." Ocean said smiling

"You said it." Astrid said smiling as well

"Hey let's wait for a while to figure out how the effects wears off." Hiccup said

"Yup and it might take hours." Fishlegs said

The dragons are also enjoying the scene.

"**Why did you paralyze him?**" Meatlug asked Ruby

"**He wouldn't shut up.**" Ruby responds

"**Then I thank you for paralyzing my rider!**" Hookfang said while laughing

Then Ruffnut punch Snotlout on the stomach.

"**That's gonna leave a mark.**" Barf and Belch said in sync as the snickered

"**Well I hope it last for a long time.**" Stormfly said happily as Tuffnut place frozen Snotlout's thumb on his nose.

"**That's what he get's for embarrassing Toothless and Nightshade.**" Vamps said as flew over to frozen Snotlout and bite/burning his ear.

"**Thanks** **Ruby**" Toothless whispered with a smile

"**I** **owe** **you one**" Nightshade whispered while smiling

Ruby just nodded with a smile it took hours but Snotlout is now unfrozen.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys let Ruby paralyze me and letting the Twins to make me do embarrassing things." Snotlout complains

"Well it's your fault for talking too much." Ocean said as she mounted on Nightshade, Ruby sat on the pouch, and Vamps sat on her shoulder plate.

"Yeah, and besides Ruby was just protecting her family member" Astrid said earning nods from everyone as she mounted on her Stormfly, Snotlout grumbles and hops on Hookfang and fly back to the village.


	5. Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Chapter 5: Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

Everyone in the Village is getting to know Ocean and her Dragons, she helps Mulch and Bucket with the animals for some reason all the farm animals listen to her better than Mulch and Bucket which their very grateful but Ocean love's to help Gothi in healing. Ocean dose her free time helping Gothi in collecting herbs in the forest or helping her in healing someone who is hurt or sick, Gothi really likes her she was like a granddaughter she never had which she was happy that she has an apprentice in healing, Ocean likes Gothi because she reminds her of her GM. Her dragons spend their free time hanging out with other dragons, Vamps is enjoying with his new male friends, Ruby is also having girl time with other females, and Nightshade is spending her free time with Toothless, which Toothless appreciate, the two of them are getting to know each other Ocean can sense their auras turning pink it means that they love each other but couldn't admit it because they were too shy to admit it.

* * *

Ocean was sent by Gothi to collect herbs in the forest which Ocean happily obeyed, as she finish her work she felt an angry aura and then she heard the trees said:

"Go back its dangerous" and "There's a wild dragon."

Ocean wasn't scared she felt the aura full of anger but also confusion, she told the trees she going to be fine and fallowed the aura as she found the source of the aura it was a Whispering Death and boy he seem angry.

"**STUPID** **NIGHT** **FURY!**" He roared in anger

"**I can't believe he didn't finish me off when he had a chance to finish off but no he had become a pet of that human boy!**" He roared in anger as he shoat rings of fire on a bolder.

Ocean wants to know why he is angry over Toothless, she saw Night Fury bite mark, so she decided to talk to him she hid behind some trees and hide her sent with different types of flowers.

"**Hello there**" Ocean said in Dragones

"**WHO'S THERE!?**" he roared sniffing in the air to find the intruder but only he smelled was flowers

"**It's alright I'm a friend.**" Ocean purrs kindly

"**I don't need friends!**" he roared stubbornly

"**If you don't have friends then you'll be all alone.**" Ocean whimpered sadly

The Whispering Death just snorted

"**Why are you angry at Toothless the Night Fury?"** she asked

"**Because that fool didn't finished me off when he got a chance instead he became a pet to that human boy proving himself weak!**" the Whispering Death roared

"**Toothless spared you he didn't want to kill you to end your life.**" Ocean growls

"**What?"** The Whispering Death asked

"**Toothless is not a pet but a loyal friend to the boy name Hiccup those two ended the Dragon-Human War and brought peace between humans and Vikings as old saying goes an enemy of my enemy is my friend.**" She explain

The Whispering Death stopped being angry and listen to her kind and wise voice.

"**So you can't have a grudge on Toothless forever.**" she growls

"**So you're saying I should be friends with him?**" the Whispering Death snorts "**Never!**"

"**Why do you hate him so much?**" Ocean asked

"**Because he has the nerves to go to my hole without my permission!**" He roared very annoyed

"**That's why you're so angry at him because he went to your hole?**" Ocean asked

"**Yes**" the Whispering Death grunts

"**Well that was a bit too harsh.**" Ocean grunts

"**What?**" the Whispering Death asked in confusion

"**Toothless needed a place to rest he didn't want anything from your home he just needed to rest you should learn to listen and understand**." she purrs

"**_She's right_**" The Whispering Death thought he want to say it but couldn't

"**You know its okay to tell me that I was right.**" Ocean purrs

The Whispering Death's eyes widen

"**How did you know?**" he asked

"**I was born in an Island full of Trees, Flowers, and Animals, my grandmother thought me everything. She taught me how to read and sense humans and dragons aura and also able to talk to trees also to speak Dragonese, but something change I was only ten when my GM died but she told me to be free and live my life.**" Ocean said sadly

"**I'm so sorry about your grandmother.**" The Whispering Death whimpers sympathy

"**It's okay**" Ocean purrs before she giggled

"**What so funny?**" he asked as he heard her giggled

"**Forgive me *giggled* I didn't know Whispering Deaths are so kind.**" She said between giggles

The Whispering Death chuckled he got to admit it is funny then asked

"**Are you a human?**"

"**Yes**" Ocean purrs

"**Can I see your face**" he asked

Ocean knew he wouldn't hurt her so she got out of her hiding place and let the Whispering Death see her; he was surprise to see a beautiful girl.

"**What is your name?**" he asked

"**Ocean Melody and you are?**" Ocean asked

"**I don't have a name.**" he whimpers looking at the ground

Ocean frown then smiled, "**I'll give you a name**" she said kindly

"**Really?**" he asked with wide eyes

Ocean nodded then thinking a good name then said, "**Razor Mouth your name is Razor Mouth.**"

The Whisper- I mean Razor Mouth likes his new name, the two of them talked a bit then suddenly,

"OUTCAST!" a voice shouted Ocean ran in the edge of the cliff and saw many Outcasts ships and many Changewings.

"**I have to help them!**" Ocean said she needed to get there and fast

"**Hop on**" Razor Mouth growls

"**What?**" she asked

"**Hop on I'll take you there.**" he said

It was very cloudy so he won't have any trouble flying there.

"**What about your grudge against Toothless?**" Ocean asked

"**Have you ever heard an enemy of my enemy is my friend?" **Razor Mouth growls while grinning.

Ocean smiled at him and hops on his head and he took off to help the riders.

* * *

The Riders are having trouble getting ride off Outcast and Changewings there were about to lose then suddenly a Rings of Fire sank some ships and shoat spikes to scare the Changewings away.

"LOOK!" Astrid shouted pointing at something.

Everyone looked up and sees the Whispering Death that has a grudge against Toothless and riding on his head is Ocean!

"No way is that Ocean?!" Hiccup shouted in shock no one can train a Whispering Death.

"Yup it's her alright!" Astrid yells with a smile

"I want one!" Tuffnut shouted

"Me too!" Ruffnut also shouted

"Amazing!" Fishlegs said in amazement

Snotlout was to shock to find the right words.

"**Come on Razor Mouth let's show them what you can do!**" Ocean roared

Razor Mouth nodded and shoat rings of fire at the ships Ocean turn to the Changewings and roared at them

"**Changewings don't listen to the Outcast help us defeat them so you can be free!**"

All the Changewings were shock to hear a human speak Dragonese then nodded and help her and Razor Mouth sink the Outcast ships.

"RETREAT!" one of the outcast said as they retreated back to their island

Razor Mouth landed gently so his new friend wouldn't fall off Ocean got off of him and scratched his teeth.

"**Thank you Razor Mouth**" She said

"**Anything for a friend**" Razor Mouth purrs enjoying her touch then she turn to the Changewings.

"**And Thank you all for your help**" as she petted them

"**You're welcome**" said the leader

"**Go to Changewing Island there are more of your kinds there.**"

Ocean said the Changewings nodded and flew off all the riders went to Ocean, Toothless came to Razor Mouth.

"**Toothless**" Razor Mouth grunts

"**Whispering Death or should I say Razor Mouth.**" Toothless growls, "**Why are you here?**"

"**I want to say I'm sorry.**"Razor Mouth said

That made Toothless and other dragons eyes widen in shock

"**What?**" Toothless asked in surprise

"**You heard me I said I'm sorry that I attacked you I should have asked first.**" Razor Mouth said that made Toothless smile

"**So Truth?**" Razor Mouth said holding out his tail smiling

"**Truth**" Toothless said as he shakes his paw with RM tail then Stormfly came.

"**So why change of heart?**" She asked

"**Let's just say a voice told me the right and wrong.**"Razor Mouth purrs smiling at Ocean the other dragons notice it and smiled at her too, Ocean notice their smile and she smiled back the riders came and congratulating her.

"I can't believe it you train a Whispering Death!" Hiccup said with a big grin

"You really are special." Astrid said playfully punching her arm making Ocean laughs

"Can you do that again?" Tuffnut said as his sister nods in agreement

"Fascinating now we can learn how they are train." Fishlegs said

"Yeah she learns it from me." Snotlout lies

Razor Mouth shoat one his spikes on Snotlout hitting his helmet Snotlout yelp then turn to see Razor Mouth shoat a warning glare that made him shut up. Ocean Dragons came to see if she's alright then Stoick came.

"Well done Ocean I say that you proven yourself worthy to be part of Berk." he said smiling

"Thank you sir" Ocean said smiling then she notice Gothi was there too smiling at her then Ocean remembered she walked over to Gothi and gave her the basket full of herbs.

"Here you go Gothi I almost forgot to give you the herbs I'm sorry." Ocean apologies

Gothi smiled at her and patted her head if she was saying 'it's alright'.

Ocean nods and everyone came to congratulate her and Razor Mouth.

Berk is getting stronger because they have new warriors and a new allay.


	6. Visiting Chief

**Chapter 6: Visiting Chief **

Everyone in Berk are doing their work, the Riders are having a meeting about something. Ocean is in Razor Mouth's cave brushing his teeth with a special paste that can clean dragon's teeth that she and Gothi made together, just then her dragons entered the cave.

"**Good Mourning Razor Mouth** **how are you doing?**" Vamps asked as he, Ruby, and Nightshade entered

"**Agh habe a go aye**" Razor Mouth said because Ocean is brushing his teethes

"**He said his having a good day.**" Ocean translated as she gently brushed his teeth earning happy purrs from him.

"**So what are you guys doing here?**" Ocean asked while brushing RM teethes.

"**We brought Razor Mouth fishes.**" Ruby said as Nightshade dropping a net full of fishes.

"**Ank u**" Razor Mouth said till being brushed by Ocean.

"**He said Thank you.**" Ocean translated with a smile

"**You're welcome.**" Nightshade said then realized

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot the riders are having a meeting in the Academy you have to be there they said it's urgent.**" Nightshade said

"**Sure I'll be there after I finish brushing Razor Mouth's teeth.**" Ocean said

Her dragons nodded and waited outside for her after few good scrubbing Ocean was finish.

"**There all done**" Ocean said

Ocean puts the brush down and Razor Mouth spited the paste and rotated his teeth it became stronger than before.

"**Thanks Ocean**" Razor Mouth purrs while nuzzling her

"**Anytime now enjoy your fishes.**" Ocean croons Razor Mouth nodded and eats his fishes as Ocean mounted on Nightshade and took off to the Academy.

* * *

**At the Academy**

As they landed they entered the Academy the riders are there looking worried.

"Hey guys Nightshade told me there's something urgent." Ocean asked

"Yes we're having a Chief visiting here." Hiccup said very worriedly

"What's the chief's name?" Ocean asked

"Dagur the Derange." Astrid said looking worriedly

"Is he dangerous?" Ocean asked earning many nods.

"What did he do when he was here?" Ocean asked Astrid explain everything

"*Gasp* He almost killed Barf and Belch!" Ocean said in shock as she patted the Twins Zippleback everyone nodded.

"Alright guys let's go and herd all the Dragons before the Berserkers get's here." Hiccup said everyone nodded and mounted on their dragons and flew off.

* * *

**In the Skies**

"Alright we have to hurry up. We only have few hours before the Berserkers get's here."

"How are we gonna do that?" Tuffnut asked

"There's like a dozens of dragons here and how are we gonna herd them all in an hour?" Ruffnut asked

Before Hiccup could answer Ocean let out a power full roar.

"**Dragons all of you must hide the Berserkers are gonna be here in a hour!**" She roared

All of the dragons heard her roar and tried to find a good hiding spots so they won't be found by the Berserkers. Razor Mouth heard her roar and dig secret tunnels for all the dragons could hide. After all the dragons hide in Razor Mouth secret tunnels everyone except for Ruby, Vamps, &amp; Nightshade stared at Ocean in Shock and Amazement.

"Ocean what was that?!" Astrid exclaimed

"That was a warning roar that my grandmother taught me but only for emergencies." Ocean said everyone smiled and nodded as they hide their dragons plus Thornado in Razor Mouth tunnels they walked to the docks to meet Stoick.

"Hiccup did you and the riders hide all of the dragons?" Stoick said

"Yes Dad all of them are hidden in Razor Mouths tunnels." Hiccup said Stoick smiled at him

Then the boat docked and on Berserker man announce about Dagur after that Dagur the Derange stepped out of the boat.

"Welcome Dagur" Stoick greeted

"Hello Stoick I see your people are still alive after the Dragon attacked." Dagur said

"Nothing we can't handle."Stoick said

Dagur looks at Hiccup, "Hiccup your still in one piece." Dagur said

"Yup that Night Fury was not all bad." Hiccup lied

"So it's already been killed." Dagur said annoyed he wanted to kill Toothless.

"Ah no it got away." Hiccup lied as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Really well we should hunt i-" Dagur was cut off when he saw Ocean standing next to Astrid.

"Well Hello who's this" Dagur said dreamily as he walked over to Ocean.

"That's Ocean Melody she lives at Berk now." Stoick said sternly

"Ocean that's a beautiful name" Dagur said dreamily

"Thank you I guess." Ocean said in disturbance

All the Teens are full of disgust watching Dagur flirt along with Stoick and Gobber.

"You're welcome now Stoick if you want that treaty sign I suggest you let Ocean come along." Dagur said with smile

"What?" Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens asked

"You heard me I want her to be in the tour." Dagur said

"I sorry Dagur but I have to finish all my chores." Ocean lied

"Do them later we have a long day ahead of us." Dagur said

"*Sigh* fine I'll join but you promise you sign the treaty." Ocean said

"Yes now let's go so we can get to know each other." Dagur said as he places his arm around her arm and walked off Ocean turn to the others and mouthed *Help me*.

"We should help her." Astrid said in shock all the teens nodded and went to get their Dragons.

* * *

**At Razor Mouth secret Tunnels**

All of the Dragons are safe in the underground tunnels RM also made an underground cave to start a bond fire.

"**When will the tour will be over?**" Ruby asked sitting near the fire along with the other trained and wild dragons.

"**It will be finished for a day.**" Toothless said sitting next to Nightshade

"**I hope Ocean is OK.**" Nightshade whimpers worriedly along with the other dragons.

"**Me too I don't want Dagur to flirt with her or worse.**" Vamps said in fear

"**I hope not I'm not letting that idiot go on a date with her.**" Razor Mouth growls with a hint of anger all of the Dragons nodded just then the riders came but no Ocean.

"**Hey where's Ocean?**" Vamps chirped

All of the Dragons nodded even though the riders can't understand dragons they now they were asking about Ocean.

"A-are you guys looking for Ocean?" Fishlegs said a bit nervous all the dragons nod.

"Uh Ocean is not here because she's busy with her uh chores." Hiccup lied

All the Dragons raised their scaly eyebrows not believing him.

"I thought Dagur force Ocean to go on the tour." Tuffnut said stupidly all of the Dragons gasp in shock.

"Tuffnut!" all the riders except his sister shouted at him

"What? You guys said not to tell the Dragons that Dagur fell in love with Ocean or else they get angry." Tuffnut said stupidly

All of the riders face palm except for Ruffnut then all the dragons began to roar in anger.

"**He is so dead!**" Razor Mouth roared angrily

"**Wait till I get my claws on him!**" Hookfang roared angrily

"**We're gonna blow him up!**" Barf &amp; Belch roared in sync angrily

"**He better not harm her!**" Stormfly roared angrily

"**He should been taught manners!**" Meatlug roared angrily

"**How dare him!**" Ruby roared angrily

"**He will pay!**" Vamps roared angrily

Toothless and Nightshade growled venomously if they see Dagur they're gonna kill him. All of the Dragons are in rage.

"Wow, Wow, Wow calm down!" Hiccup shouted at all of the angry dragons.

"I didn't know Ocean helped all of the dragons!" Snotlout shouted

True Ocean helped the dragons' problems and they are very protective on her.

"That's because she helps all of them!"Astrid shouted

"We have to stop this!" Fishlegs shouted

"Are you kidding me?!" Tuffnut shouted, "This is awesome!"

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouted happily then turn to the angry dragons

"Alright who wants to kill Dagur let me hear a roar!" she shouted all the Dragons roared in agreement

"Alright stop!" Hiccup shouted there was a dead silence.

"No one is going to kill Dagur."Hiccup said earning disappointing groans from dragons and twins.

"OK here's the plan if Dagur doesn't leave all of the dragons must pretend to attack us and also scaring away the Berserkers." Hiccup explains

Everyone nodded and the teens left except for the Twins and Snotlout.

"Hiccup said not to kill Dagur but he didn't say blast him." Snotlout said with an evil grin

The Twins and The Dragons also grinned evilly when they heard the last part.

* * *

**At the Village square **

Everyone is there to see the treaty sign Stoick is standing on the left side of the table while Dagur stand on the right Ocean is with the teens on the crowd.

"Alright let's get signing!" Gobber said holding up the treaty

"But before we sign I want to make a deal." Dagur said

"What deal?" Stoick asked

"I want Ocean to live at my village." Dagur said with a big grin

"What!?" all the teens said along with Stoick &amp; Gobber

"I'm sorry to say Dagur but Ocean lives at Berk." Stoick said not liking Dagur's dirty tricks.

As the two chiefs argued the teens readied for the signal.

"Guys get ready." Hiccup whispered to the riders they nodded and went to get all of the dragons.

"For the last time she lives at Berk now!" Stoick said annoyed

Before Dagur could say anything a loud roar was heard everyone turn to see many angry dragons and pretend to attack their owners but attacked real on the Berserkers.

"Dagur take your men to safety!" Ocean shouted as she pretended to fight with a Nadder.

Dagur was about to help then suddenly a blast of Ring of Fires shot at him he dodged it then saw and saw angry Whispering Death or Razor Mouth he shoat spikes at Dagur, who dodged it, then Dagur was blasted by a flaming rock from Meatlug, then spikes from Stormfly, an explosion from Barf and Belch, Thornado let out a loud sonic roar, and Hookfang who light himself on fire and chased Dagur away, all of the dragons blast Dagur with their fire power.

"I thought I told you guys not to kill him!" Hiccup said watching Dagur running away from the angry Dragons.

"Yeah but you didn't say blast him." Snotlout said earning nods from the twins.

"Berserkers back to the ships!" Dagur said

All of the Berserkers return to the ship and sailed away.

"Don't worry Ocean you'll live at my Village!" He shouted then suddenly Razor Mouth shot his spikes to pin Dagur on the post.

"Someday!" Dagur shouted again as the ships sailed far away from the island.

All of the roared that said 'good riddance', all of the Villagers cheered along with the dragons, Ocean smiled at them as she turns to the riders.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." She said

"Anytime" Astrid said smiling along with the riders Ocean nodded then turn to the Dragons.

"**Thanks you guys for scaring Dagur.**" Ocean purrs patting every dragon on the head

"**Anytime we don't want you to be with Dagur the Stupid.**" Hookfang said

All the Dragons laugh when he changed Dagur's title Ocean smiled at them.

"Well I think we deserved a goodnight sleep." Stoick said everyone nodded and went home to get a goodnight sleep.


	7. The Date

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Everyone in the village is having a busy day Hiccup is working on his shield also helping Gobber in the forge, Astrid is training in the forest, Fishlegs is reading the Book of Dragons, Snotlout is taking a nap, the twins are causing trouble, Ocean is helping Gothi with a green male Monstrous Nightmare who has a stomach ache. Their Dragons are hanging out with each other the females are having girl time while the males are just dozing off. Toothless on the other hand is lost in thoughts he's been thinking about Nightshade for days or months even, he wanted to admit it but he was too shy to asked because she was the first Night Fury he had ever met and he still can't admit his love to her.

"*Sigh*** why can't I tell her?**" Toothless whispered to himself looking at the sky.

"**Hey Toothless what are you thinking?**" Hookfang said walking over to him

"**It's nothing.**" Toothless said looking at ground Hookfang sit next to him

"**Are you thinking about Nightshade?**" Hookfang asked raising his scaly eyebrow

"**No, maybe, *sighs* yes.**" Toothless grumbles

"**You know toothless you can tell her you like her**." Hookfang said

"**I know but what if she laughs at me?**" Toothless asked

"**She won't and I have a plan that can make you and Nightshade happy.**" Hookfang said

"**Really what?**" Toothless asked looking at him eagerly

"**You're gonna take a Nightshade on a Date!**" Hookfang said with a smile

"**A Date?! But Hookfang I-**" Toothless was cut off by Hookfang who put one his wings in Toothless shoulder.

"**No buts we're gonna help you with you date!**" Hookfang said with a grin

"**Wait, we?**" Toothless asked

"**Yes We!**" a voice said Toothless turn to see Barf &amp; Belch, Vamps sitting on Barfs head, and Razor Mouth who is under a shady tree.

"**You guys will help me?**" Toothless asked with a smile all of them nodded

**"OK here's the plan Toothless you bring Nightshade to best spot in Berk tonight but you need Hiccup to build a tail fin that can help you fly on your own, and we make sure that the Twins and Snotlout stay out of trouble.**" Hookfang explain all of the males nodded

* * *

**At the village square**

The riders are finished with their work and headed to the plaza their dragons greeted them except Nightshade who was at home with Ruby.

"**Hey Ocean"** Toothless grunts **"Can you translate to Hiccup I need to tell him something.**" Ocean nodded

"Hiccup Toothless wants to tell you something." Ocean said

"Really what is it?" Hiccup asked Toothless made dragon noises

"He said he wants you to make a tail fin that can fly on his own" Ocean translated

"OK why?" Hiccup asked

Toothless made more dragon calls, "He said it's a secret." Ocean translated Hiccup nodded

"OK it will be done in an hour." Hiccup said Toothless nodded while Hiccup went to the forge the rest of the riders went to Great Hall.

Toothless went to Nightshade, who is basking in the sun, near Ocean house

"**Good afternoon Nightshade.**" Toothless greeted with a smile Nightshade notice him and smiled

"**Hey Toothless what is it?**" Nightshade asked

"**I was wondering if you have anything to do tonight?**" he asked

"**No why?**" she asked

Toothless took a deep breath and said, "**I was wondering if you want to go on a date just the two of us tonight.**"

Nightshade's eyes widen then smiled, "**Sure I love too.**" she said making Toothless smile

"**So it's a Date?**" he asked

"**It's a Date.**" She said happily as she trotted to her home and get ready

Toothless was very happy and happily run back to the forge where Hiccup was there.

"Here you go bud." Hiccup said putting the new tail fin for Toothless.

"If you need me I'll be at the great hall with the others." Hiccup said as he left Toothless went to Razor Mouth's cave where the other males are there Toothless explained and they all help Toothless to get ready for his date.

"**There you go you look good without a saddle.**" Vamp said

"**Hold on we're not yet done.**" Hookfang said as he walks off.

The others waited for him then he came back dumping water on Toothless all the males tried to hide their laughs.

"**Why did you do that?**" Toothless growls a little angry

"**To make your scales look shiny and it work.**" Hookfang said with a smirk

Toothless grumbles then shake the water off but it did made his scales look shiny, after that they flew off to the Plaza.

* * *

**At Ocean's house front yard**

Ruby told Stormfly, Meatlug everything that Nightshade told her and helps Nightshade to get ready for her date.

"**There you look great.**" Stormfly said

"**But there's something missing.**" Meatlug said

"**Yes Accessories.**" Ruby said holding a white flower in her claws

Nightshade lowered herself so Ruby put the flower as she did they were all done and they went to the plaza.

* * *

**At the Plaza**

All the males are waiting Toothless was very nervous but was encourage by the others then they heard wing beats they look up and sees the females landing the males mouth drop when they saw Nightshade.

"**Well what do you think?**" Nightshade asked

The males said gibberish words they were to shock to find the right words. Toothless was snapped out of it when Nightshade said.

"**Ready to go?**" she asked

"**Yes.**" Toothless said as the two of them went out on their date the other dragons just smiled at them as they went to the great hall.

* * *

**At the Great Hall**

All of the riders are eating their dinner then their Dragons came in except Toothless and Nightshade.

"Hey where's Toothless and Nightshade?" Hiccup asked the Dragons

"**They went on a flight.**" Vamp said with a happy smile

"Vamps said that they went on a flight together." Ocean said smiling romantically

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs smiled that they now know that Toothless and Nightshade are on a date but the Twins and Snotlout on the other hand didn't know what that means.

"That's it they just went on a flight." Tuffnut said stupidly the dragons made a big smile and nodded

"Well that's it then I'm off to bed." Snotlout said while yawning

Hookfang fallowed outside and went home as well as the rest of the riders

* * *

**To Toothless and Nightshade**

Toothless showed Nightshade the best spots in Berk but he saved the best part for last.

"**Where are we going?**" Nightshade asked fallowing Toothless

"**Come on I saved the best for last.**" Toothless said smiling as they reach their destination.

"**Welcome to the Cove.**" Toothless said smiling at Nightshade's amazed face.

"**This place is so beautiful.**" Nightshade said

"**Yes you are**" Toothless whispers smiling at her

Nightshade turns to Toothless in confusion, "**What?**"

Toothless eyes widen when he realize what he just said, "**I-I mean it is very beautiful**" he stuttered making Nightshade smile

Toothless clears his throat, "**This is place is where me and Hiccup become Friends.**" Toothless smiles

They talked about each other and told funny stories, they even play chased each other in the air.

Toothless accidentally pounce on her making him and Nightshade fall in the lake their heads popped out of the water and they started to laugh then stop when their faces were so close then they pulled away with an embarrass smile.

"**Sorry for you know pouncing on you.**" Toothless said his scales did a good hiding his blush as well as Nightshade.

"**It's OK.**" Nightshade smiling the two of them lied on the forest floor looking at the stars.

* * *

**At the Haddock household**

Stoick and Gobber are having a drink and talking about Berk's defenses then Hiccup entered without Toothless.

"Hiccup where's Toothless?" Stoick asked

"Oh flying around." Hiccup said smiling Stoick and Gobber were a little confused as they were about to drink.

"With Nightshade"

Stoick and Gobber almost spit their drinks.

"Toothless and Nightshade are on a Date?!" Gobber said in shock Hiccup nodded.

"Dad you were right Toothless is in Love with Nightshade." Hiccup said with a smile Stoick nodded with a big smile.

* * *

**At the Cove**

Toothless and Nightshade are play fighting trying to pin down each other Toothless gently pinned her down they both laugh then stop and looked at each other.

Blue eyes meets Green, Dark blue scales meets Black. Toothless got off of her as she sits down on her hind legs along with Toothless both of them are looking at each other.

"**Nightshade there's something I want to tell you.**" Toothless said

"**What is it?**" She asked her heart is beating fast Toothless took a deep breath

"**Nightshade I-I**" Toothless stuttered nervously

"**What?**" She asked

"**I-I-I Really LOVE YOU!**" Toothless said loudly as he hides his face with his wings

Nightshade look at him with shock then smiled she nudged Toothless wings, he open them to see a smiling Nightshade.

"**I really Love you too.**" She said

That made Toothless smiled as the two of them leaned two each other a nuzzle each other's noses kind of like a dragon kiss the two of them snuggle to each other Toothless places a wing on Nightshade's shoulder as the two of them snuggled each other as the Moon and Stars shines at them.

* * *

**Astrid's house outside**

"Can't you believe it Toothless and Nightshade are on a date." Astrid said smiling

"I know right wait till they reach adulthood and they can start a family together." Ocean said smiling

Astrid nodded while smiling Stormfly made dragon sounds.

"And Stormfly said if they need someone to watch the hatchlings they can count on her." Ocean translated

The three of them laugh after that Ocean went home and started to make dinner for her Family.

* * *

**To Toothless and Nightshade**

Toothless and Nightshade fly back to the village they landed near Ocean's house.

"**Thanks Toothless I have a great time.**" Nightshade said smiling

"**I'm glad you liked it.**" Toothless said as he and Nightshade Nuzzle each other.

"**Goodnight Toothless see you tomorrow.**" She said

"**See you tomorrow.**" Toothless said as Nightshade entered to her house.

Toothless took off happily as he landed to his home Thornado greeted him.

"**Good evening Toothless.**" Thornado greeted

"**Oh Thornado I thought you were sleeping**" Toothless said

"**Oh I was enjoying the night.**" Thornado croons

Toothless just shrugged and was about to enter

"**So how was your date with Nightshade?**" Thornado asked smiling

Toothless stop, eyes widen, and turns to him, "**How did you know?**"

"**Oh a little bird told me.**" Thornado said smiling Toothless just looked at him in shock then he entered the house Hiccup greeted him.

"Hey bud how was your Date?" Hiccup said

Toothless look at him and Stoick, who is smirking, in shock then frowns and walks upstairs and went to his stone slab before heating it up and lays down. Toothless can hear Stoick and Hiccup talking about him and Nightshade's future. That made him smile before going to a peaceful sleep dreaming about him and Nightshade together.


	8. Captured and Escape

**Here's the voice actor in this chapter:**

**Black Crystal (Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captured and Escape**

Astrid and Ocean are patrolling in the west side looking for any Outcast.

"Hey Ocean do you sense anything?" Astrid said riding on Stormfly Ocean close her eyes to sense any presences.

"I got something over there." Ocean said pointing in the beach as they're dragons fly there they hide in the big rocks so they wouldn't be seen. They saw eight outcast two of them are talking.

"Why is Alvin looking for this girl again?" one of the Outcasts said

"Because she can control dragons and Alvin said if we get her she can tell all of the dragons to attack Berk." The other outcast said

"Oh" Said the other one

"Are they talking about you?" Astrid whispered in shock

"Yes I guess Alvin knows my gift." Ocean said Astrid eyes widen then suddenly a net was thrown at them and their dragons they struggled.

"Hold them down!" an Outcast yelled as the other outcast tied Astrid and Ocean also subduing Stormfly and Nightshade also Ruby.

"Put them to the boats we're heading to Outcast Island." The outcast ordered they were put in the boat not knowing a Fireworm dragon escape to tell the other riders.

* * *

**To the Riders in Dragon island**

All the riders are there except for Astrid, Ocean and their Dragons.

"Has anyone seen Astrid and Ocean?" Hiccup asked all the riders just shrugged.

"Maybe their back in the village" Snotlout said

"No they can't we all promise to meet here after we finishing patrol." Hiccup said

"Or maybe they we're kidnapped." Tuffnut said

All of the riders looked at him.

"What? They could be kidnapped." Tuff said

"Yeah right there's no way their kidnap-" Snotlout was cut off when they heard a small chirp everyone turn to see a Fireworm Dragon flying to them it was not just a Fireworm Dragon it was Vamps!

"Vamps where's Astrid and Ocean?" Hiccup asked as Vamps landed on Toothless head he made dragon sounds making the Teens Dragons gasp.

"What did he said?" Ruffnut said stupidly

"I don't know we can't speak dragons like Ocean can." Fishlegs said

"Vamps we can't understand you." Hiccup said Vamps sigh in frustration and got off on Toothless head and started to draw a picture in the sand with his claws.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout asked as Vamps finished he draw an Outcast crest making the teens gasp.

"The Outcast kidnapped Astrid and Ocean!" Fishlegs exclaimed earning a nod from the Dragons.

"So let's go there!" Snotlout shouted

"We can't Alvin will be expecting us we have to tell my dad." Hiccup said everyone nodded and mounted on their dragons headed to Berk.

* * *

**At Outcast Island**

As Outcast put Ocean and Astrid's Dragons in the cells, the Outcast put the girls in the Arena with Alvin on top watching them below.

"Why do you want with Ocean? Alvin" Astrid asked a bit angry

Alvin chuckled

"Well let's see she can talk to Dragons and they listen to her." Alvin said with an evil grin as the Arena doors closed.

"Astrid get ready he wants us to train a Dragon." Ocean whispered

Astrid nodded and they both did battle stances then one of the cages open and outcome a Dragon. Astrid and Ocean gasp to see the Dragon can go head to head with a Night Fury it was a Skrill with a black crystal shape birthmark on its right chest and it has sky blue eyes.

"Oh Thor it has to be a Skrill!" Astrid whispered shock

"Astrid I can communicate her with my mind." Ocean whispered

"You can?" Astrid whispered shock "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can tell other dragons gender by reading they're Auras." Ocean whispered

Astrid nodded Ocean used her mind to talk to the Skrill.

"_**It's ok we're not going to fight**_**.**" Ocean said in her mind

"**Who said that?!**" the Skrill roared in shock

"_**It's ok I'm a friend I am communicating with you in mind.**_" Ocean said in her mind the Skrill calm down.

"_**My name is Ocean Melody and this Astrid Hofferson.**_" Ocean said in her mind gesturing Astrid, Astrid waved at the Skrill with a smile the Skrill smiled back.

"_**And you are**_**_?_**" Ocean said in her mind Skrill looked sadly

"**I do not have a name.**" She whimpers sadly Ocean smiled at the Skrill

"_**I'll give you a name.**_" Ocean said in her mind the Skrill looked happy Ocean thinks a good name she notice the Skrill's birthmark.

"_**Black Crystal will be your name**_**.**" Ocean said in her mind with a smile

The SK- I mean Black Crystal nodded.

"**_I _****_have a plan to get us out of here_****.**" Ocean said in her mind she explains the plan to Black Crystal.

"Astrid I made friend with Black Crystal the Skrill and we have a plan." Ocean whispered Astrid nodded

"Black Crystal is going to pretend to chase us and we have to jump on her back pretending to tame her." Ocean said

Astrid nodded and both of them started to run and Black Crystal pretended to chase them she chased them for a few minutes then Astrid and Ocean jump on Black Crystal back and she pretended to be unconscious.

"Good job." Ocean whispered Astrid smiled and nodded then Alvin came.

"Well you train it now put them in the cell I'm going to Berk with this Skrill!" Alvin shouted before the Outcast could grab the girls Black Crystal sprang up to her feet and shoot lightning at outcast men.

One of them drops a knife Astrid saw it and grabbed it and put it on her boot while the Outcasts are distracted. The Outcasts subdue Black Crystal and grabbed the girls.

"Put them in the Cells!" Alvin ordered as the men put Astrid, Ocean, and Black Crystal in the cell

* * *

**To the Dragoness**

Stormfly, Nightshade, and Ruby were put in different cells; Nightshade was tied up and was muzzled.

"**We have to get out of here**." Stormfly said

"**But how?**" Ruby asked

Nightshade made a muffle sounds because of the muzzle just then they heard a roar the dragoness saw a female Skrill being pulled in the Cell along with Astrid and Ocean.

"Put them there until I figure out what to do with them." Alvin said before leaving along with his men.

"**Astrid!**" Stormfly squawked for her Astrid saw her.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called happily Astrid notice Ruby and Nightshade who is tied up.

"Ocean your dragons are here." Astrid said Ocean came next to her.

"**Are you guys alright?**" Ocean said in Dragonese

"**Yes we're fine.**" Stormfly said

"We have to get out here but we need something that can pick the padlock." Ocean said

"Will this do?" Astrid asked holding a knife

"Yes that will work." Ocean said as Astrid gives her the knife and Ocean pick the lock and it open.

"Yes" Astrid and Ocean whispered as the two girls are free along with Black Crystal they freed their dragons.

"Ok how are we goanna get out of here?" Astrid asked

"Let's do what the Twins do best." Ocean said Astrid smiled and nodded as they hop on their dragons

"Astrid" Ocean said "You better close your eyes."

"Why?" Astrid asked

"Because Nightshade and Black Crystal are gonna combine fire power." Ocean said Astrid nodded.

* * *

**To the Riders**

Hiccup, his Dad riding Thornado, along with the riders fly to Outcast Island.

"Get ready they'll be excepting us Stoick said everyone nodded as they got there they heard a loud explosion.

"What in the name of Thor?!" Stoick shouted in surprise along with riders then next thing there was big explosion made of white and silver.

The riders mouth drop because of the explosion.

"Awesome!" the Twins shouted happily

Then there were three objects flying towards them hiccup brought his spy glass and saw that made him surprise he saw Astrid, Ocean and their Dragons also a Skrill flying close to them.

"Guys its Astrid and Ocean their ok!" Hiccup shouted happily making everyone cheered as the girls got there the riders gasp when they saw a Skrill.

"No way" Fishlegs said excitingly "You guys tame a Skrill."

"Yup everyone say hello to Black Crystal." Astrid said petting BC side

"**Hello.**" Black Crystal greeted all the Dragons greeted her then she turn to Ocean.

"**Can I live in your island it's full of peace there.**" Black Crystal asked

Ocean nodded and smiled then turns to the Stoick.

"Chief if it's alright can Black Crystal live in Berk?" Ocean asked

"Of course she did save both of your live." Stoick said smiling that made Black Crystal happy.

"Come on we have to go back it's getting late." Stoick said as everyone flied back to Berk along with a new friend


	9. U for Unique

**I want to thank Wanli8970 for this female Typhoomerang**** a big thank you you're the best!**

**Here's the voice actor in this chapter:**

**Ember (Katy Perry)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: U for Unique **

Today everyone is taking a break in Dragon training and decided to relax Hiccup and Toothless went flying, Astrid and Stormfly are at the forest just to train a bit, Fishlegs is reading and Meatlug is sleeping in the Great hall, Snotlout and Hookfang are asleep somewhere, and the twins are causing trouble with the Yak tipping in Mulch and Buckets farm, Ocean was sent by Gothi to go to healers island to collect some herbs there. Ocean and her dragons left to Healers Island along with Black Crystal to gather some herbs.

"**I didn't know herbs were so hard to get.**" Black Crystal said in surprise as she put herbs in the basket.

"**Tell me about it!**" Vamps complain as he drags a big root on the forest floor.

"**Well the Vikings of Berk are very ruff fighters they need a lot of medicine to get healed.**" Ocean said as she picks herbal flowers.

"**I hope we have enough herbs for them.**" Ruby said as she picked berries in the bushes.

"**Me too I don't want anyone to get hurt.**" Nightshade said as she put herbal leaf in the basket.

"**AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!**" Vamps screamed

All the female looked to see Vamps and a squirrel that are having a tug of war with the root the females giggled at the sight as Vamps tried to pull the root away from the squirrel.

**"Ocean!**" Vamps roared "**Tells this squirrel to get its own root!" **Vamps the squirrel pulled harder on the end of their root.

Ocean giggled a bit before nodding she talk to the squirrel in its language after she finished the squirrel lets go of the root and search for its own root making Vamps rolled over to Ocean's feet with the root on his mouth.

"**Thanks Ocean!"** Vamps said happily as he gives her the root.

Ocean put the root in the basket then suddenly she felt an Aura of anger, hate, and vengeance, Nightshade notices her sister's reaction.

_"_**Ocean is something wrong?" **Nightshade asked

**"I could have sworn I felt an angry aura." **Ocean said shaking her head a little

Nightshade nodded as they continued on collecting they split up to find more herbs.

* * *

Ocean was in the deepest part of the forest she found the herbs then she felt the aura again this time it was full of anger and vengeance,

Ocean listen to the trees are saying they told her to run, then suddenly a tail almost hit her, Ocean dodged it just in time she heard a growling sound she looked up to see an angry female Typhoomerang.

Her scales are golden orange and she appears to be the same sizes of a Whispering Death her eyes are dark blue with violet sparkles Ocean also notice she has a brand mark shape of a letter 'U' on her chest. The female Typhoomerang glared at her like daggers and growling at her full of anger, hatred, and vengeance.

"**Disgusting human you will die in my flames!" **She shouted as she shot fire on Ocean who dodged it.

The Typhoomerang was getting angry that Ocean dodged all of her fire shoat as the Typhoomerang was about to fire again something tackled her to the ground she stumbled a bit when she looked up she saw a female Night fury standing protectively on Ocean the Typhoomerang was about to attacked then suddenly something pinned her to the ground she looked up to see a female Skrill growling at her threateningly then a albino female Speed Stinger came with a male Fireworm on her head and a basket on her claws as she came to Ocean.

"**What are you all doing she's a human you should attack her not protect her!**" she roared in rage as she tried to get herself out of the Skrill's grip.

"**Quiet you!**" Black Crystal roared at the Typhoomerang's face.

"**You're a fool for trying to hurt our friend!**" Nightshade roared at her the Typhoomerang's eyes narrowed.

**"Friend! Friend with this-this human are all of you mad!?**" she roared in confusion and rage looking at the dragons.

"**No we are not mad. She's our friend and we will not hesitate to fight you**" Ruby growls glaring at her along with Vamps.

"**Everyone stop!**" Ocean roared to all of them the Typhoomerang eyes widen looked at her in shock.

"**Y-you can speak dragons?!**" the Typhoomerang roared in shock

"**Yes I can understand dragons and all living things**." Ocean said calmly

"**That's impossible! No humans can understand us they always kill us without hesitation they are evil beings!**" She shouted angrily while glaring at them.

"**Well not her she! Never kills a single dragon in fact she helps Dragons!**" Vamps shouted

"**Help us!? Help us?! Do actually believe she can help us she's nothing more than a human they turn us into slaves our deaths is they're entertainment and our pain is they're amusement!**" she roared as she trash around the grip of Black Crystal's claws.

"**It's true some humans do that but not I or other humans dose that.**" Ocean said calmly

"**Liar!**" the Typhoomerang shouted in rage as she continued to trash around.

Ocean senses the Typhoomerang's aura full of anger, hate, vengeance, and also sadness. Ocean listen to her sadness aura as she did she felt pity on her.

"**I know why you are so mad at the humans because they killed your brother, Lucky.**" Ocean said sadly, The Typhoomerang stops and looked at her in shock.

"**H-how did you know I had a brother name Lucky?**" she asked in shock.

"**I can scenes humans and dragon's aura its one of my gifts and you're aura showed me about not just your brother but your family.**" Ocean said  
The Typhoomerang was breathing slowly she was still shock that a human knows she had a family.

"**Black let her go.**" Ocean said calmly all of dragons looked at her if she grown another head.

"**What? Ocean she tried to kill you!**" Black Crystal said not wanting her friend to get killed by a Typhoomerang

"**It's okay just let her go trust me.**" Ocean said Black Crystal hesitated a bit before she let go of the Typhoomerang and went to Ocean side just in case if the Typhoomerang tried to do any funny business.

The Typhoomerang stand up slowly but she looked at Ocean in curiosity.

"**Why did you let her to free me?**" she asked in confusion looking at her eyes.

"**Like I said I'm not one of those bad humans that kill dragons for entertainment instead I help them and heal them.**" Ocean said

The Typhoomerang listens to her but still not wanting to trust her.

"**How bought this if you tell me your story I'll tell you mine.**" Ocean said as she sits down on the grass along with her dragons, the Typhoomerang looked at her for a minute before nodding her head as she sits down on the grassy floor.

"**When I was young I had a family a mother, a father, and four younger siblings. My closest sibling is my younger brother his name was Lucky he was the runt of the litter but he was always determine to be the strongest Typhoomerang in our family and make our father proud at him when I was five my family were captured by groups of dragon hunters and we were tortured to be their slaves. They submitted themselves to those hunters the ones who didn't were me and my brother Lucky then the Leader branded me with a 'U' shaped that said 'Unresponsive'. It was then we decided the two of us escape, but only I escape but my brother Lucky didn't make it**." She said the last part full of pain, Ocean and her dragons looked at her full of pity.

"**I know how you feel.**" Ocean said sadly the Typhoomerang looked at her in questioningly

"**When I was a baby my Mother and Father were killed by invaders along with the villagers my Grandmother and I escape thanks to my parents she was too old to fight and I was very young. I grew up at an island full of trees and wild life my Grandmother will always teach me many things when I was five I met Nightshade she lost her Mother who protected her from hunters she and I grew up together with my grandmother it was a happy life but when the years go by my Grandmother died in an old age.**" Ocean said sadly as she fights the tears away the Typhoomerang looked at the human for the first time full of pity.

"**But before she dies she told me to be free like the big blue ocean that I was name after.**" Ocean said looking at the Typhoomerang's eyes.

"**She also thought me a lesson that I should know.**" Ocean said wisely

"**What lesson?**" The Typhoomerang asked

"**Vengeance doesn't bring happiness it will only bring more pain.**" Ocean said wisely the Typhoomerang's eyes widen in shock she never thought of that she bowed her head.

"**Your right.**" the Typhoomerang whispered as she turns to face her and her dragons, which are in a defensive stance.

"**Vengeance dose not bring happiness it only brings pain.**" she said as she stands up, Ocean smiled at her as she also stands up.

"**Can we start over again?**" the Typhoomerang asked Ocean smiled at her before nodding her head as she put her hand out.

"**Hi my name is Ocean Melody; this is Nightshade, Ruby, Vamps, and Black Crystal.**" Ocean said smiling

"**Hello my name is Ember**." the Typhoomerang named Ember smiled at her as she put her snout on Ocean's palm as a sign of friendship.

* * *

In a few hours the six's of them became good friends and they got to know each other while they collected herbs, Ocean found out that Ember can be playful and trustworthy if you get to know her as time passed Ocean and her dragons had to go back to Berk.

"**Do you have to go?**" Ember said as she put the basket of herbs on Nightshade's saddle.

"**I have too it's my home but we promise to come and visit you okay.**" Ocean said smiling

"**OK take care.**" Ember said all of them nodded before they leave Ocean said:

"**Oh and Ember**" Ember looked at her

"**Your brand mark is not Unresponsive it means Unique.**"

With that she and her dragons left, Ember looked at them as they disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

At Berk

"It's getting late Ocean was supposed to be here before sun down." Astrid said standing on the cliff along with the riders and their dragons.

"We should go look for her." Hiccup said before the riders got on their dragons they heard a Skrill roar they turn to see Ocean and her dragons safe and sound.

"She alright" Fishlegs said smiling as he and the riders hop on their dragons and flew off to the plaza as they landed Gothi was there smiling at Ocean who got off of Nightshade and gave her the baskets of herbs.

"Sorry Gothi we got delayed on our chores." Ocean said Gothi looked at her in confusion then the riders came.

"Delayed by what?" Astrid asked

"It's a long story." Ocean said

Everyone on the Village went to the Great Hall as Ocean explains everything to them on why she was late, Stoick was there and listens to her explanations after she was finished everyone understand now. Time past everyone went home to go to bed but they didn't know a Dragon landed in the plaza looking for something or someone.

* * *

**Morning**

As Hiccup wake up along with Toothless and Stoick they went out as they did they stop on their tracks and their mouths were hanging open.

What they saw is a Golden orange colored Typhoomerang the same size as a Whispering Death eyes colored dark blue with Violet sparkles and a brand mark with the shape of a letter 'U' it was sitting on the plaza.

"Uh Hiccup is that the Typhoomerang that Ocean talked about yesterday?" Stoick asked in shock

"Yes, yes it is." Hiccup said in shock as they went to the plaza

It wasn't long until all the villagers were awake as they did they saw the Typhoomerang on the plaza. Astrid came to Hiccup who is in plaza along with the other Riders.

"That must be the Typhoomerang that Ocean talked about yesterday." Astrid said looking at the Typhoomerang, who's giving everyone death glares, Hiccup nodded then Ocean came out of her house along with her dragons, Ocean saw many villagers looking at something she fallows their gaze and saw that made her smile.

"Ember!" Ocean called as she and her Dragons went to greet her, the Ember smiled when she saw Ocean as they came to her Ember lowered her head so Ocean can hug her.

"**What are you doing here?**" Ocean asked in Dragones while hugging her head, Ember shrugged

"**Oh just flying by and scaring people.**" Ember said playfully making Ocean and her Dragons laugh a little, and then Ruby came closer to her.

"**Are you here to visit?**" She asked smiling

"**No I came here to ask if I can live here where there are no Hunters.**" Ember said Ocean smiled and nodded as she turns to Stoick.

"Chief if it's alright Ember wants to live here." Ocean said Stoick thought for a moment before smiling.

"She can stay." He said with a smile

"Thank you Chief." Ocean said smiling then Vamps flyover to Ember as he sits on her snout.

"**So where are you going to stay?**" He asked smiling

"**She can stay in the forest with Razor Mouth and Black Crystal there's a lot of caves there or maybe Razor Mouth could make a cave for her.**" Nightshade said

"**Good idea I'll ask him later.**" Ocean said then all the Riders came to Ocean.

"Wow looked at her brand mark." Tuffnut said looking at Ember's brand mark in amazement.

"I know right must been painful." Ruffnut said in awe

"You said she got it from the leader of the hunters." Astrid said

"Yes that was when she and her brother escape." Ocean said petting Ember's snout

"You said her brother's name is Lucky." Fishlegs said

"Yes he was the runt of the litter and Ember's closest siblings." Ocean said

"But he didn't make it when they tried to escape." Hiccup said sadly

"Well what do you expect he is a runt?" Snotlout said

Then suddenly he was lifted to ground he let out a yelp in surprise then he was face to see an angry Typhoomerang who is glaring at him like swords, daggers, and axes.

"**What did you just say?**" Ember growled at him venomously Snotlout made a nervous chuckle (even though he doesn't understand her) and said.

"What I meant was your brother must have been brave." he said nervously

Satisfied on what he said Ember throw him in a wheelbarrow as it rolled to the docks and into the ocean (The water not my Oc), the riders laugh a little along with their dragons.

"She and I are gonna be great friends." Astrid said smiling

"She's Awesome!" the Twins shouted before head butting each other.  
Fishlegs giggled and Hiccup just smiled at her, Ember looked at Hiccup for a moment then she turns to Ocean.

"**He almost looks like Lucky.**" She said smiling Ocean nodded Dragons came to introduce themselves.

Berk has now more help to defend themselves from Outcast and Invaders thanks to Ocean, her dragons, and also a unique friend.

* * *

**So what you think I'll try to finish my other stories later on and many big thanks to Wanli8970 for the Typhoomerang Ember you're the best oh and also I do not own How to train your dragons. See you guys next time! Dolphinheart99 is out Peace!**


	10. Stranded with New Friends part 1

**Here are the voice actors:**

**Leaf (Diego Velazquez)**

**Sunny (Addison Riecke)**

**Skydancer (Angelina Jolie)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stranded with new friends part 1**

**At Berk's forest Morning**

Ember was in her new cave with Ocean and her dragons. Razor Mouth was gladly to make a cave for Ember near a cliff and now Ember has a new home to live in.

"**So what do you think of your new home Ember?**" Ocean asked in Dragonese sitting near the edge with her dragons.

"**I love it."****Ember purrs "****It's much better than living in a cage or alone.**"

"**Yeah and also very roomy**" Vamps said curled in Ruby's head

They all chuckled a bit until Ocean looks up in the sky and narrowed her eyes.

"**What's wrong Ocean?**" Ember asked

"**There's a storm coming on the west side.**" Ocean said

"**We should tell Stoick.**" Ruby said

Ocean nodded and turns to Ember.

"**You should be careful the storm gonna be powerful.**"

Ember nodded, "**I will now go.**"

They all nodded as Ocean and Ruby hops on Nightshade and took off with Vamps on Ruby's head.

* * *

**To Berk's dock**

Stoick was in the docks waiting for the fishermen to land along with Thornado then Nightshade landed near the docks and Ocean got off along with Ruby.

"Chief there's news." She said

"What is it Ocean?" Stoick asked

"There's a storm coming in the west side." Ocean said

"But it's too early to have a storm are you sure there's a storm coming?" he asked

Just then they heard a groan in pain. They turn to see Bucket holding his helmet in pain.

"Oh dear Bucket is there a storm coming?" Mulch asked

"N-no t-there's n-no s-t-or-m AHHH!" Bucket was cut off as he holds his bucket in pain.

"Bucket" Mulch said sternly

"Yes" Bucket said gloomy looking at the ground.

Stoick's eyes widen and looked at Ocean in shock.

"Okay I believe you." He said

"Good because the storm is going to be strong." She said

"How strong?" Stoick asked worriedly

"Strong enough to destroy hundreds of ships." she said

"Oh dear Odin I need to tell Hiccup about this. Ocean can you go ahead and get the fishermen before the storm hits?" Stoick asked

"Yes chief sir." She said

Just then they heard a Skrill roar they look up to see Black Crystal landed near the docks.

"**Hey Black where you going?**" Vamps asked as they walked over to her.

"**Oh hey guys I'm just going to store some lightning from the storm coming here before I run out.**" She said

"**Hey Black can you help us find some Fishermen before the storm hits.**" Ocean said in Dragones

"**Sure beside the storm is coming on its way.**" Black Crystal said

They nodded and Ocean mounted on Nightshade along with Ruby and they all took off to find the fishermen while Stoick hops on Thornado and headed to the Academy.

* * *

**To the Academy**

Hiccup was teaching the Riders about dragon's habitat then Stoick came with Thornado.

"Dad what brings you here?" Hiccup asked

"Son, there's a storm coming this way."

"So soon but it's still too early to have a storm the next one is due till next winter."

"That's not what Ocean and Bucket's bucket said." Stoick told him

"Wait Ocean can tell when the storm hits?" Fishlegs asked in amazement

"That's right now I need some of you to bring the live stocks to the Great Hall while the others help Ocean bring the fishermen to safety she brought along Black Crystal with her."

"Okay dad we're on it." Hiccup said

Stick nodded and hops on Thornado and took off.

"Ok guys we're going to split up Astrid you and the Twins are going to help Ocean and the fishermen while I, Fishlegs and Snotlout put the animals in the Great Hall." Hiccup said

"Wait, wait, wait how come your letting them go to help Ocean anyone is going to help Ocean is me Snotlout." Snotlout said kissing his muscles

"Do you want to get electrocuted by Black Crystal?" Astrid asked crossing her arms

Snotlout's eyes widen in fear.

"On second thought I should help Hiccup and Fishlegs bring the life stocks to the Great Hall." Snotlout said

"Okay guys lets go." Hiccup said

They mounted on their Dragons and went to their separate ways.

* * *

**To Ocean and friends**

Ocean and her friends were looking for the boat. The sky was filled with dark clouds and they need to find them fast.

"**Do you guys see it?!**" Ocean yelled trough the wind in Dragones

"**Nothing yet!**" Black Crystal shouted

Then they heard a Deadly Nadder roar they turn to see Astrid, Stormfly, The Twins, and Barf &amp; Belch.

"Hey Ocean!" Astrid called

"Hey guys I'm guessing Stoick told you!" Ocean said loudly

"Yup so did you find them?!" Astrid yelled

"Nothing yet if we don't find them soon the storm is going to hit!" Ocean yelled

Just then Ruby saw something.

"**Guys over there!**" She roared using her tail to point at the object.

Everyone looks at the water to see the fishing boat with the fishermen's.

"**Good eye Ruby!**" Ocean said

They flew down to help the fishermen.

"Oh Thank Odin you're here we thought we might be goners." One of the fishermen said in full relief

"Don't worry we're gonna bring you back." Astrid said

Their dragons grab each ropes and pull the boat to Berk then suddenly there was flash of lightning they all look up to see the storm started

"We have to move now!" Ocean yelled

All of the dragons pulled the boat faster as they could a lightning bolt was about to hit Astrid and Stormfly but Black Crystal absorbed it.

They all tried to escape but a strong wind come Barf and Belch accidently bumps to Nightshade making Ocean and Ruffnut fall off.

"**Ocean!**" Nightshade, Ruby, Black Crystal and Vamps roared in fear

"**Ruffnut!**" Barf roared in fear as well

Ocean and Ruffnut crashed in the water and didn't resurface. Their dragons tried to find them but it was raining too hard.

"We have to go now!" A fisherman shouted to the wind

"**Nightshade we'll get them back!**" Stormfly roared

Nightshade hesitated without a choice she pulled the boat to Berk.

"**I'm sorry Ocean.**" Nightshade whispered sadly

They all headed to Berk but not knowing the two girls was drifted to an unknown island.

* * *

**To Berk at the Great Hall**

Everyone even the dragons were in the Great Hall along with Razor Mouth and Ember. Just then the doors open to revile the Fishermen, the dragons and two riders.

"Where are Ocean and Ruffnut?" Stoick asked

They looked at each other sadly.

"Stoick they fell off of their dragons." The fisherman said sadly

Everyone gasps in shock even the dragons.

"We have to find them!" Stoick said

A strong thunder was heard outside.

"We can't go out the storm is to strong no one can survive that." Gobber said

Black Crystal let out a small roar and everyone turns to her.

"Except for a Skrill they can fly through the storm and absorbs lightning." Fishlegs said

"Black can you find them?" Astrid asked

Black Crystal nodded with determination. Two Viking men open the doors and a strong wind came. Everyone holds on and the torches flickered.

"Go Black Go!" Hiccup shouted through the wind

Black Crystal nodded and took off to the storm as the men close the doors shut.

"I hope can Black find them."Fishlegs said worriedly

"Don't worry Fishlegs, Black can find them." Hiccup said

"Yeah besides Ocean can survive because she's in the ocean." Tuffnut said stupidly.

Everyone turns to him in confusion.

"What? It's true I mean Ocean is name as the big blue water right so she'll be okay but Ruffnut I think she's a goner." Tuffnut said stupidly

Ember hits him on the head with her tail hard making him hit the floor.

"Ow, ow, ouch!" he screamed in pain

Everyone shook's their heads at him. Nightshade stayed quiet and was looking at the floor near the door while Ruby and Vamps tried to cheer her up.

Toothless notice his mate sad expression and wants to help her. Hiccup also notices Nightshade sad expression and turns to Toothless.

"Go to her bud she needs comfort."

Toothless nodded and went to his mate. Ruby and Vamps notice him coming and backs away so he can comfort Nightshade. He got to her and nudges her side with her snout. She looks at him sadly as she placed her head on his chest and Toothless place his head on her head making crooning noises as he was telling her it wasn't her fault.

"Poor Nightshade" Fishlegs said sadly

"She blames herself that she didn't save Ocean in time." Astrid said sadly

"Well it is her fault." Tuffnut's voice said stupidly in the floor

Razor Mouth glares at him before hits Tuffnut in the stomach using his tail.

"Ow, Ow, Ouch!" Tuffnut screamed in pain then he groans a bit.

All the riders and their dragons rolled their eyes at him.

Nightshade was still hugging Toothless and worries about Ocean her sister in bond.

"**Please, please be okay.**" She whispered worriedly

* * *

**To an unknown island**

Ocean was on a sandy beach with Ruffnut few feet away from her. Ocean groans lightly and sat up slowly and looks around.

"Where are we?" She asked herself

A strong gust of wind came and blows her hair.

"There's still a storm." Ocean said

She got up and went to Ruffnut and knelt down beside her.

"Ruffnut wake up." She said shaking her a bit.

Ruffnut groans loudly and sat up rubs her head.

"Where the heck are we?" She asked Ocean

"I don't know but we need find shelter soon. Are you able to walk?" Ocean said

Ruffnut nodded and stands up. The two girls went through the forest to find shelter but the storm was too strong and started to rain heavily.

"When will this storm end?!" Ruffnut shouted through the wind

"Until tomorrow!" Ocean shouted through the wind

They kept walking until Ocean spotted a cave full of rocks and sticks.

"Ruffnut over there!" Ocean shouted

Ruffnut looks at Ocean's direction and cheered. The two girls ran to the cave and enter.

"Okay that was close." Ruffnut said shaking water off her clothes

"Yeah we should rest here for a while." Ocean as she gathers some sticks and use two rocks to create a sparks to start a fire and the two girls sits near the fire.

"So what should we do?" Ruffnut asked

"We have to wait for the storm to clear and find away to get out off of this island but for now we rest." Ocean said

"You got it." Ruffnut said as she lies down on the rocky floors and fell asleep in a few seconds.

Ocean leans on a big rock and looks outside at cave to see the storm continues to make chaos.

"Please find us soon guys." Ocean whispered before going to sleep

* * *

**To Black Crystal**

Black was flying through the storm in ease still looking for Ocean and Ruffnut. The waves below must've drifted them to an island. Black Crystal will not give up finding her new friends; Ocean did help her escape and gave her a new home. Growling Black Crystal absorbs a lightning bolt that hit her and a flap of her wings as she kicked it into high gear to find her friends.

* * *

**To Ocean &amp; Ruffnut inside the cave**

Ocean and Ruffnut, snoring, were sleeping peacefully near the fire until there was scraping sounds. That woke up Ocean, she got up and took out her bow n arrow, that were still her back she only has five arrows left, she walks over to Ruffnut and wakes her up.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut wake up." Ocean whispered while shaking Ruffnut

Ruffnut snorts and sits up looking at Ocean in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily

"There's something in the end of the cave making sounds." Ocean whispered

Then the scraping sounds were heard again. Ruffnut made a small yelp but Ocean covered Ruffnut's mouth with her right hand and uses her left hand index finger and places it between her lips making a sign saying quiet.

"Ruffnut lets fallow the sound grab a stick and let's go." Ocean said letting go Ruffnut's mouth before standing up and grabbing a stick near the fire to make a torch.

Ruffnut nodded and grabbed a really big stick and fallows Ocean. The two girls fallowed the scraping sound as they did they saw a big rock and behind the rock was the scraping sound.

"Okay we're going to jump over to see who's making that sound on three got it?" Ocean whispered

"You got it." Ruffnut whispered holding her stick high

"Okay ready in 1...2...3!" Ocean said

The two jumps over the rock and weapons raised then they gasp and drop their weapons. What they saw was unbelievable there were two white dragon hatchlings but what's more outstanding is that they're Night furies.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm still thinking of good names for them. Alright please review.**


	11. Stranded with New Friends part 2

**Alright here it is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Stranded with new friends part 2

Ocean and Ruffnut couldn't believe what they are seeing. There are two white Night fury hatchlings they are the same size as a terrible terror and have spots lining the side of their bodies and part of their wings. One was a bit bigger and has light green eyes and a light green spots. The second one is a bit smaller and its body is a bit slender and its eyes are yellow and also have yellow spots. They were shaking in fear when they saw them.

"Ruffnut stand down they think we're a threat." Ocean whispered

Ruffnut nodded and did what she was told as Ocean gave her the torch. Ocean knelt down at the dragon's level. The little dragons look's at Ocean in fearfully.

"**It's okay little ones we're not going to hurt you.**" Ocean said in Dragonese.

The two little dragon's eyes widen in surprise then became curious. The oldest one came closer fallowed by the second one.

"**You can understand us?**" the oldest one said in a cute male voice

"**Yes**" Ocean said with a smile

"**But I thought humans don't speak dragons.**" The second one said in cute female voice

"**But I can because I was born with the gift.**" Ocean said

The young one's eyes sparkled in wonder and excitement.

"**Really?**" They asked in sync

Ocean nodded with a smile

The little furies were asking a bazillion question about her gift making Ocean smile.

"Ugh Ocean what are they talking about?" Ruffnut asked in confusion.

"Oh right sorry Ruffnut I forgot you can't speak Dragonese." Ocean said

She turns to the young ones and asked

"**Where are your parents?**" She asked in Dragonese

The little dragons look at the cave's floor sadly.

"**They're gone.**" The male whimpered sadly

Ocean's eyes widen in shock.

"**What happen to them?**" Ocean asked in Dragonese

"**Hunters came and our parents told us to hide while they drove them off and they'll find us but they didn't come back for two days.**" The female whimpered

Ocean looks at them full of pity as they whimpered.

"Ugh Ocean what's wrong with them?" Ruffnut asked

"Their parents are gone Ruffnut their sad." Ocean said sadly

Ruffnut looks at them sadly.

Ocean spread her arms out and the little dragons saw her opens her arms out they rush to her and hugged her while whimpering on her shoulders.

"**Shhhh, there, there, it's alright.**" Ocean whispered in Dragonese

The little dragons look up at Ocean's eyes.

"**Can we stay with you guys to be safe?**" the male asked hopefully

"**Yes please?**" the female asked hopefully

Ocean thinks for a moment before turning to Ruffnut.

"Hey Ruffnut, do you want these little guys to tag along?" Ocean asked gesturing the hatchlings in her arms.

"Yeah why not I mean they are kind a cute." Ruffnut said with a grin

Ocean smiles at her and turns to the hatchlings.

"**Yes you can stay with us.**" Ocean purred

The two cheered and started to lick Ocean's face. The male jumps off Ocean's arms and tackles Ruffnut to the ground and gives her a slobbery lick on the face. That action made Ruffnut let go of the torch and it hits the ground making the fire go out and the cave dark.

"Great now how are we going to see in the dark?" Ruffnut voice asked in the dark.

"**Leave it to us.**" The female fury voice chirped

"Ocean what did the baby said?" Ruffnut asked in the dark

"She said leave it to them." Ocean translated

Then suddenly the two hatchlings started to glow, the male is light green while the female is yellow, making the cave glow bright.

"Wow" Ruffnut said in amazement looking at the male, who is sitting in her stomach and still glowing brightly.

"I don't believe it their Light furies!" Ocean exclaims in amazement

"Light furies!" Ruffnut exclaims excitingly with a smile as she sits up then frown in confusion.

"What's a Light fury?" Ruffnut asked in confusion before holding the male, who is still glowing, in her arms.

Ocean giggles a bit and stands up holding the female hatchling, which is still glowing, in her arms.

"Light furies are the opposite of Night furies; my grandmother taught me those species are under the Mystery Class because of one reason: They glow. Their glow has been described as a Bright, almost tangible kind of light. It is still undiscovered how they do this." Ocean explains

"So like their cousin to Toothless and Nightshade but different right?" Ruffnut said

"If you put it that way then yes." Ocean said with a smile

Ruffnut grins and stands up with the male in her arms, who is still glowing.

"Come on we should go back." Ocean said

Ruffnut nodded and the two went back to their spot with the little Light furies that help them see in the dark. As they got back Ocean and Ruffnut returns to their spots and set the Light fury hatchlings, which turns off their lights, down.

"Hey do you little guys have a name?" Ruffnut asked the little hatchlings near the fire.

The little one nods their heads and made dragon grunts and growls.

"Oh" Ruffnut said stupidly then said. "I don't get it."

Ocean chuckles a bit shake her head.

"The light green one is male name Leaf and the yellow one is female name Sunny." Ocean translated

"Oh okay now I get it." Ruffnut said

Ocean smiled then she notice the fire was going out. She was about to put more sticks but Leaf shoot a small fireball to make the fire to live.

"Oh thank you Leaf." Ocean said as Leaf nested himself next to Ruffnut and Sunny nested next to Ocean.

"Leaf likes you." Ocean said with a small smile

"Yeah you're right now I have two dragons." Ruffnut said smugly with a smile.

"And let me guess you're gonna make Tuffnut jealous am I right?" Ocean said

"You got that right." Ruffnut said with a grin as she patted Leaf's head.

Then there was a loud thunder from the cave entrance that scared Leaf and Sunny.

"It's still stormy outside." Ocean said sadly

Ruffnut groans and lies on her back with Leaf on her side.

"When will it end?" Ruffnut whines

"About nine hours." Ocean said as she leans on the walls of the cave while Sunny nested on Ocean's lap.

Ruffnut groans and covers her face with her right arm.

"Let's rest we'll find a way home tomorrow." Ocean said

Ruffnut gave a thumb up before going to sleep along with Leaf.

Ocean looks at the cave entrance one more time to see raining heavily. Sighing she strokes Sunny's back earning happy purrs from her.

"I hope one of our friends can find us." She said before going to sleep

* * *

**To Black Crystal**

Black Crystal rested in the sea stack with cave she was tired of flying so she'll continue the search tomorrow. She's not giving up until she finds them.

"**Hang on Ocean and Ruffnut I'll find you guys.**" Black Crystal growls

She looks at the mouth of the cave to see heavy rain fall.

"**Where ever you guys are**" She grunts before going to sleep

* * *

**Next morning at the unknown island**

Ocean woke up when the sunlight shines. She let a loud yawn and stretched. Not long as the others woke up.

"**Good morning.**" Sunny purrs as she stretched her body as a cat dose.

"What did she said?" Ruffnut asked standing up while Leaf stretched his body.

"She said good morning." Ocean translated

They went outside to see the forest half destroyed.

"Wow, look at all the destruction." Ruffnut said in amazement looking at the half destroyed forest.

"Come on let's catch some breakfast." Ocean said with Sunny perched on her shoulder.

Ruffnut nodded and Leaf perched on her helmet and fallows Ocean. In a few hours they found a lake with a waterfall full of fishes. Leaf and Sunny got off and went to the lake along with Ocean and Ruffnut.

"Ah, finally water." Ruffnut said before putting her mouth in the lake as she drinks.

Leaf and Sunny put their mouths in the lake and started to drink refreshing water as well. Ocean cups some water with her hands before drinking.

"Ah, that was refreshing." Ruffnut said as she lies down on the grass fallowed by Leaf and Sunny.

Ocean nodded. Then their stomachs growled in hunger.

"Man I'm hungry." Ruffnut said while rubbing he tummy.

Then a cod jumps out of the water before going back.

"**Look Sunny a Cod!**" Leaf said before jumping in the water.

In a few seconds he comes out with a cod on his mouth. Leaf swam back and places it down next to his sister.

"Wow, nice catch." Ruffnut said in amazement

"Well he is a Light fury they are known to be skillful hunters in young age." Ocean said

She took out her bow n arrow and points it at the water using her keen eye she fires and the arrow caught three fish.

"Wow nice shoat." Ruffnut said as she went to the water and grabs the arrow with the fishes.

Ocean nodded and fired her other four arrows in the lake she caught twelve fishes. Ruffnut and Sunny gathered some wood and Ocean made a circle of rocks after they put the wood Leaf made a small fireball to start the fire and Ocean started cooking six fishes while the raw fishes were left for Leaf and Sunny. In a few minutes the fishes were done and they started eating.

"So did you figure out how to get to Berk?" Ruffnut said as she eats her cook cod.

Leaf and Sunny are eating ten raw fish.

"Yes we need to find a dragon that can help us fly to Berk." Ocean said before taking a bite of her cooked fish.

After they finished Ocean puts out the fire and then suddenly they heard something in the bushes. They looked at bushes and then a dragon came out. It has sky blue Four Wings, dark blue Head Frills, white Smashed Face, dark blue Tail Fins that look like the tail of an airplane and a white underbelly.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Ruffnut asked looking at the dragon in wonder.

"A Stormcutter" Ocean said

"A storm what?" Ruffnut asked in confusion

"Stormcutter are from the Sharp class dragons." Ocean said

The Stormcutter looks at them curiously and got closer to them.

Leaf and Sunny hide behind Ruffnut while Ocean stands up. The Stormcutter stops few feet and looks at Ocean curiously.

"**Hello**" Ocean grunts

The Stormcutter's yellow eyes widen in shock.

"**You can speak Dragonese?**" the Stormcutter asked in a female voice

"**Yes I can I was born with this gift.**" Ocean rumbles

The Stormcutter nodded and leans a bit to see Ruffnut sitting with Leaf and Sunny hiding behind her.

"**Can she speak Dragonese?**" She asked

"**No, she can't she from Berk.**" Ocean growls

"**Oh I heard of Berk that place has peace with dragons.**" The Stormcutter purr with a smile

Then Ocean has an idea.

"**If it's alright but can you help us fly to Berk.**" Ocean grunts

"**Why of course I was thinking of living there.**" The Stormcutter purred before kneeling so they can ride her back.

"Ruffnut come on we have a ride home." Ocean said before mounted on the Stormcutter's back.

Ruffnut grins before hopping on with Leaf and Sunny on her shoulders.

The Stormcutter stands up and ready to take off.

"**Hang on.**"She roared before took off to the sky.

Ruffnut cheered while Leaf and Sunny squealed in delight. Ocean laughs happily while the Stormcutter just smiled at them.

"**By the way my name is Ocean, the blond female is Ruffnut and the two light furies are Leaf and Sunny.**" Ocean said in Dragonese

"**My name is Skydancer.**"

Ocean nodded with a smile as Skydancer flies to Berk.

* * *

**To the sea**

Black Crystal continues to search for Ocean and Ruffnut she looks at the sea.

"_**Did they drown or eaten by sharks?**_" Black Crystal thought

She shook's her head.

"**No they're a live not dead.**" She growled

Then she notices something in the horizon. She narrows her eyes to get a better look. It was a dragon with four wings and has something on its back when she got a better look she smiles and flies over to the dragon and roared in happiness.

"**Ocean!**"

* * *

**To Skydancer**

"**Ocean!**"

Ocean head perks when she heard a familiar roar she looks at the horizon to see Black Crystal flying her over to them.

"Ruffnut, I see Black Crystal!" Ocean shouted in happiness

Ruffnut looks over Ocean's shoulder the cheers. Skydancer hovered and Black Crystal stops next to her with a smile as she finally found her friends.

"**Ocean, Ruffnut you guys are okay!**" Black Crystal roars in happiness

"**It's good to see you too Black.**" Ocean roared happily before patting Black's head.

Black Crystal notices two Light fury hatchlings, which are looking at her curiously while perched on Ruffnut's shoulders, and her eyes widen.

"**Are those Light furies?**"

"**Yes Black they are I'll explain when we get back to Berk.**" Ocean warbles

Black nodded in understanding.

"**Well come on everyone is waiting for you guys.**" Black grunts

Ocean nodded and Skydancer fallows Black Crystal to Berk.

* * *

**To Berk**

Nightshade was near the cliff looking at the sky hoping to see Black Crystal return with Ocean and Ruffnut. Ruby and Vamps are with her side as well they're worried about Ocean too she saves many dragons lives when they travel. They weren't the only ones all the dragons in Berk worries about Ocean many dragons asked other dragons from other islands if they seen her or Ruffnut but not avail. The riders were also worried they looked around the ocean (the water) to find any sign of them but they couldn't find them.

Nightshade sighs as she continues to look at the sky.

"**Nightshade**" a male voice said behind her

Nightshade turns to see Toothless with a worry face.

"**Nightshade you need to rest.**" Toothless warbles worriedly

"**I-I know is just that-**" Nightshade was cut when Toothless puts one of his wings on her shoulder.

"**I know you worried about Ocean also the others but you need to have more energy to stay strong.**" Toothless said

"**He's right Nightshade you need to rest.**" Ruby said

Nightshade nodded slightly and Toothless remove his wing off of her shoulders. As they were about to go they heard Black Crystal's roar they looked up to the sky to see her and a female Stormcutter with something on her back. When they got a closer look they smiled in happiness.

"**Ocean!**" Nightshade roared in happiness along with Toothless, Ruby and Vamps

The dragons heard Nightshade's roar and looks up to see Black Crystal with a female Stormcutter with Ocean and Ruffnut on her back. They all roar in happiness the villagers also looks up to see Ocean and Ruffnut alright and they cheered.

Black Crystal and Skydancer landed in the plaza and everyone went over to her. Ocean and Ruffnut got off of Skydancer and their dragons came to them.

"**Ocean you're okay.**" Nightshade roared happily as she hugs her along with Ruby and Vamps

All the riders came along with their dragons.

"Ocean, Ruffnut you guys are okay." Hiccup said with a smile along with the riders

Then Leaf and Sunny flies over to Ocean and perched on her shoulders making everyone gasp.

"Uh Ocean, are those white night furies?" Astrid asked in surprise

"Actually they're Light furies cousins of the Night furies." Ocean said with a smile

"Wait, cousins of the Night furies?" Fishlegs asked excitingly

Ocean nodded and Leaf flies over to Ruffnut , who is with Barf and Belch, and perched on her head.

"Barf and Belch this is Leaf my new dragon friend." Ruffnut said with a grin

"Wait, wait, wait your dragon? Please if he's your dragon he's also my dragon." Tuffnut said

Tuffnut was about to hold Leaf but Leaf growled at him before pouncing on his face and biting his nose off. "AH! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!"

Ruffnut just laugh at Tuffnut's misfortune along with Barf and Belch.

"Toothless see that bud you have cousins." Hiccup said with a smile.

Toothless walks over to Ocean and Sunny along with Nightshade while Tuffnut was screaming on the background with Leaf biting his nose.

"**Hello there little one my name is Toothless and this is my mate Nightshade.**" Toothless said with a smile along with Nightshade

"**I'm Sunny the one who is biting the male blond is my brother is Leaf**" Sunny said with a smile

Then Ember came with Razor Mouth, who is using her as a shield from the sun.

"**Ocean you're okay.**" Ember said with a smile as she puts her head on Ocean side.

"**You had as worried there.**" Razor Mouth said with a grin

"**Sorry guys for making you all worried.**" Ocean b said in Dragonese

They all nodded and looked at Skydancer.

"**Who's she?**" Hookfang asked

"Oh right everyone this is Skydancer she's a stormcutter and the one who helped us get to berk." Ocean said with a smile

Stoick looks at Skydancer for a few seconds before shaking his head a bit.

"Well if she saved your life then she can stay." Stoick said with a small smile

Skydancer purred happily and Ocean smiled.

"She said thank you sire." Ocean translated

Stoick nodded with a smile and nodded.

"AH! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF!" Tuffnut voice yelled

They all turn to se Tuffnut tried to remove Leaf off his nose but Leaf wouldn't let go. Ruffnut was still laughing along with Barf and Belch.

"**Okay Leaf, get off of him.**" Ocean said in Dragonese

Leaf lets go of Tuffnut's face but not before blasting a plasma blast on Tuffnut feet. Tuffnut yelp and was send flying and crashed landed on some barrels. Ruffnut laughs and Leaf flies over to Ocean and perched on her head while everyone rolled their eyes and smiled

"Well that's done you two need some rest from your long travel along with your new friend." Stoick said

"And later we should add Light furies and Stormcutter in the book of dragons." Fishlegs said with a smile

Everyone nodded and went to the Great Hall to eat along while Barf and Belch drags an unconscious Tuffnut fallowed by their new friends.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Up next is the Legend of the Boneknapper well better get to it Dolphinheart99 is out peace!**


	12. Legend of the Boneknapper part 1

**Her it is The Legend of the Boneknapper dragon part 1!**

* * *

**At the Berk**

Ocean was sleeping peacefully in her bed along with her dragons. Nightshade was sleeping in her stone slab, Ruby was nested in some blankets and Vamps was sleeping in on Ocean's desk snoring happily. Skydancer was sleeping in her new cave near the forest next to Ember with Leaf and Sunny. Then suddenly they heard someone shouted.

"Fire!"

Ocean jolted in her bed along with her dragons they looked at each other before going downstairs as they did Ocean opens the door to see Gobber's house on fire!

"Get the Buckets! To the ocean (water)! What happen?" Vikings shouted as they went back and forth with buckets of water.

"O my goodness Gobber!" Ocean shouted before getting out and mounted on Nightshade to help the riders put the fire out on Gobber's house while Ruby and Vamps helps the Vikings to put the fire away with Skydancer, Black Crystal, Razor Mouth, and Ember.

"The wind is shifting!" Stoick shouted as he observed the problem

Astrid came by with Stormfly and tossed water in.

"Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the South!" Stoick barked out

"I'm on it!" Astrid said as Stormfly flew off

"Gronckles, aim for the roof!" Stoick ordered

Fishlegs and Meatlug fly over and toss a bucket of water in the roof.

"Yeah" Fishlegs shouted

Hiccup and Toothless tossed water along with Ocean and Nightshade and landed next to Stoick.

"Good work just a few hot spots left." Stoick said

"Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?" Hiccup asked

"No, we can't find him." Stoick said gravely

"I'm right here." Gobber's voice called

Everyone turns to see Gobber pushing a wheelbarrow with remains of his things.

"That beast will pay for this!" He swore, hobbling toward Stoick.

"Gobber, what happen?" Stoick said urgently.

"What does it look like?" Gobber exclaims, "A dragon set my home on fire!"

All of the Vikings looked at him in confusion as he shook his fist at the early morning sky and yelled, "YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR THIS TIME, YOU UGLY BAG OF BONES!"

Ocean looks at the dragons and scenes their aura if any of them started the fire but they're all innocent.

"But Gobber neither one of the dragons started the fire besides they don't do that anymore." Ocean said as she frowns in confusion

Stoick let out a heavy sigh, "He doesn't mean one of ours lassie." He turns to Gobber with exasperated expression and said, "Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-"but was interrupted when Gobber yelled

"Boneknapper!"

All the Vikings relaxed and shook their heads in amassment while whispering each other about Gobber's sanity. Obviously they had heard this story before.

Tuffnut glanced at Ruffnut and laugh sarcastically along with the other Vikings but eventually had to ask: "The _what_-knapper?"

Gobber swung his left arm, which bore a wicked-looking hook, though the air and advanced on Tuffnut.

"Disgusting, foul beast," he said menacingly, "Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying, skeleton."

"Oh!" Fishlegs piped up excitedly, scurrying up to Tuffnut, who was staring at Gobber with a look of disbelief.

"The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor! It's… AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

"Come on!" Stoick interrupted, "It's a myth!" He laughed. "It doesn't even exist!"

"I'm telling you!" Gobber protested, "It's real! I've been running from him my whole life! He's the one who started this fire!" he finished, with great conviction.

At this moment, a tall Viking holding a large piece of blackened, charred material on a stick approached Stoick.

"Stoick," he said, trying to sound formal, "We found Gobber's underpants hanging from the stove. They must have started the fire."

"**Gross**" Razor Mouth growls in disgust along with the other dragons.

All the surrounding Vikings except Gobber, Ocean and Hiccup erupted in gales of laughter. Chuckling under his breath, Stoick turned to Gobber.

"Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?"

"I don't think!" Gobber said loudly, "I KNOW! Somehow he found me again!" He lowered his voice. "This dragon is pure evil."

Stoick held up a hand to stop his friend. "Gobber," he said wearily, "It's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Get some rest."

"You rest!" retorted Gobber, gripping the handles of his wheelbarrow, "I'm putting an end to this."

He turned and began to walk away from the crowd. "C'mon, Phil," he said to a sheep who was calmly chewing a mouthful of grass, "We don't need their help anyway." Phil bleated and followed Gobber down to the dock.

Hiccup watched Gobber walk away from the village as well as Ocean, she reads Gobber's aura that he was telling the truth.

Hiccup sighed. "I can't let him go by himself," he murmured.

He turned around and pointed at the rest of the teens, who were staring at him, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Alright, Vikings," Hiccup said, "Grab your shields."

The twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid all grinned. "Yes!" they exclaimed in unison. Ocean just smiled and nodded then Skydancer came with Ember, Razor Mouth, and Black Crystal with Light fury siblings in her back.

"**Ocean, are you sure it's a good idea? I mean Boneknappers are real but is it a good idea to go by yourself and the riders?**" Skydancer warble worriedly

"**Don't worry Skydancer I'll be fine beside I can talk to dragons maybe the Boneknapper has an explanation.**" Ocean grunts

"**Okay but bring Vamps with you so he can fly to Berk if you need help.**" Razor Mouth rumbles

Ocean nodded Vamps flies over and perch on her shoulder. Leaf and Sunny got off of Black Crystal and went to Ocean.

"**Can we come?**" Leaf and Sunny whimpered together showing their puppy dog eyes.

Ember steps in, "**Sorry little ones but it might be dangerous.**"

"**Ember's right little ones you guys stay here where it is safe.**" Ocean growls

"**But-**" they were cut off when Black Crystal said, "**No buts little ones.**"

"**Okay**" They warbled in disappointment

Ocean nodded and turns to Nightshade and Ruby.

"**I'll be back.**" She warbled. They nodded and went to the forest with the other dragons.

Snotlout crossed his arms and stared at Hiccup with narrowed eyes.

"There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon."

* * *

**To the ocean (water) on the boat**

Snotlout, sitting behind Hiccup on the long ship, grunted as he strained to lift his oar to row through the thick waves of icy sea. Ocean was sitting next to Astrid helping her stroke the oar while Vamps sat on Ocean's head.

"C'mon, put your backs into it, you lazy dogs!" bellowed Gobber, who was rowing with one hand as he stood at the head of the boat and surveyed the kids.

"Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!"

Hiccup leaned back slightly to address Snotlout. "How fun is this, right?" he said optimistically, "We got the team back together, another adventure…" He set his oar down in his lap for a short break. "This is pretty cool."

Snotlout leaned forward so Hiccup could see his sarcastic smile.

"Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed."

Gobber pause his stream of insults for a second to say, "I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper." He dabbed at the corner of his eye with a finger.

"True Vikings, you are." he said in a choked voice.

Ruffnut, panting with exertion, called from the back of the boat, "Gobber, are we there yet?"

Fishlegs, sitting behind Snotlout, answered Ruffnut.

"You'll know we're close," he said enthusiastically, "When your ears explode from its piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones."

"Not so, Fishlegs," Gobber interjected.

Fishlegs looked up, surprised. "Huh?"

"The Boneknapper has no roar at all!" Gobber informed them, "That's why he's terrifying!" Gobber lowered his voice and said menacingly, "He's a silent killer."

"Wait…" said Ruffnut, setting down her oar, "So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?"

Everyone stopped rowing and fell silent. The only noise was the lapping of the waves against the sides of the boat and the distant cries of sea-birds.

"I don't hear anything," Tuffnut whispered.

From the back of the boat, Phil bleated loudly into the silence. Everyone plus Vamps screamed and pitched forward in their seats. Gobber burst out laughing.

"Good one, Phil!" he praised the sheep. Then a basket fell and everyone screamed again then looked behind to see is none other than Leaf and Sunny on the floor.

"**Leaf and Sunny what are you two doing here? I thought I told you two it's too dangerous.**" Ocean growled

"**We're sorry it's just we want to see what a Boneknapper looks like.**" Leaf pleaded along with his sister.

Ocean sighs she knows there's no going back. She looks at the two Light furies.

"**Okay you can tag along but stay where I can see you.**" Ocean grunts

Leaf and Sunny nodded with a smile and sit next Phil, who is chewing something, as good little dragons. Gobber just laughs again.

"Ha, ha, ha…eh…" he stopped laughing when he saw the teens plus Vamps shot him dirty looks.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?" he asked, changing topics.

* * *

(Gobber's POV)

A long ship sailed through icy waters laden with enormous glaciers, rowing the boat were two male Vikings; one a great, muscular man with a long moustache and a serious expression, the other his son, a large Viking lad with shoulder-length blond hair and a happy smile. In his youth, Gobber still had all of his limbs and maintained all the innocence of a little boy holding an axe. Gobber's mother, a short, squat woman with carrot-colored hair, sat in the middle of the ship, holding a shield.

"I was a young lad, about your age, on Summer Vacation with my family," began Gobber, nicely setting the scene, "When I heard the call of nature Gobber's eyes widened and he squeezed his legs together uncomfortably.

"Oh! Dad! Pull the boat over" he called, leaping off the boat onto one of the ice platforms.

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left?" Gobber's dad yelled irritably as teen Gobber dashed into an ice cave to do his business.

When teen Gobber was finished, he pulled up his trousers, lifted his axe over his shoulder, and turned to go, when he caught sight of something and gasped.

"I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle!" Gobber described. Teen Gobber stood facing an enormous wall of ice. Vikings were stuck in various battle poses in the ice. One of the Vikings nearer to the bottom of the ice wall had his arm extended toward teen Gobber. In his hand was a small treasure chest.

"Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest! I have to have it." Teen Gobber's eye twitched as he gazed at the chest.

He lifted his axe above his head and let out a yell as his brought it down hard onto the ice. The ice shattered, creating a hole large enough for teen Gobber to reach in and grab the chest.

"I reached in a pulled out the chest! It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw!" Gobber said dreamily.

Teen Gobber lifted the lid of the chest and golden light spilled out. Gobber's young blue eyes widened in awe as he gazed in wonder at what was inside. Suddenly, something grabbed teen Gobber's arm and started yelling something in a muffled voice. Teen Gobber yelled in shock as he saw the hand of the frozen Viking gripping his arm. Teen Gobber made a fist with his hand and tried to punch the Viking's arm, but the Viking steered teen Gobber's fist toward his face and repeatedly punched Gobber in the face.

"But the frozen Viking was alive!" Gobber continued, "He started punching me! In the face!" The Viking punched teen Gobber one last time, and something large and white fell from the bottom of teen Gobber's mouth.

"Oh!" Teen Gobber cried, stretching back his bottom lip and trying to peer into his mouth at the empty space where his tooth used to be. "My tooth!"

The frozen Viking continued yelling. Teen Gobber glanced at the frozen Viking, who pointed his un-frozen arm at something in the sky. Teen Gobber turned and his jaw, minus one tooth, dropped.

"And there it was!" Gobber exclaimed, enjoying telling his story, "I never even heard it coming! The Boneknapper!"

The Boneknapper flew at teen Gobber, its talons ready to strike. Teen Gobber dove out of the way in the nick of time, and the dragon crashed into the wall of frozen Vikings. The wall shattered, and chunks of ice, each with a frozen Viking within, began to fall.

"It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"

As teen Gobber ran, trying to keep ahead of the avalanche, he tripped, and the treasure flew out of his hands.

"AH!" Teen Gobber cried, as the treasure fell off the edge of the ice and into the water, "THE TREASURE!" Teen Gobber scrambled to the edge of the ice and plunged his hand in. He sighed with relief as his numb fingers closed around the chest. But then he cried out as something grabbed his arm from deep below the surface of the water. He pulled the chest out of the water, and gripping his arm was the same Viking, still frozen in his block of ice.

"I reached into the water, only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!"

The frozen Viking slammed teen Gobber's own hand into his face again and again, blackening the boy's eye. Teen Gobber pulled his arm free just as the Boneknapper was swooping in. Teen Gobber leapt away from the dragon, but the dragon's claws latched onto the treasure chest and flew away with teen Gobber still clutching the other side of the chest. Teen Gobber realized, with half panic, half hope, that the Boneknapper was flying toward another glacier with a crevice just large enough to fit teen Gobber in its side.

"The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more!" teen Gobber wrenched the treasure free and curled into a ball, aiming for the crevice. teen Gobber shot through the crevice, slid through a cave, flew out the other side, slid up and around a slick, curved wall of ice, and was flung into the air. He sailed up, then down, and landed squarely on his seat on his parents' long ship.

"What took you so long?" complained Gobber's dad. Teen Gobber looked at the treasure in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back, giggling nervously and grinning, displaying an empty space on his lower jaw where his tooth used to be.

* * *

Gobber laughed merrily at his memory while the kids stared at him.

"You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout said in a monotone.

"Yeah! Twice!" Gobber exclaimed cheerily.

The teens plus the dragons all rolled their eyes while Hiccup tried to defend Gobber.

"Hey, it could happen!"

"What do you mean it could happen? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast!" Gobber grinned, congratulating himself.

"Gobber, Vikings can't still be alive in a glacier." Ocean said

Leaf pretended to be Gobber being punch in the face by a frozen Viking using his paw while making silly faces and also making Sunny giggle.

"Um, Gobber?" I hate to be a stickler for detail, but Boneknappers are not silent." Fishlegs put in.

"I agree with Fishlegs." Ocean steps in

"Fishlegs, Ocean, I know what I didn't hear! Ah, but I could feel it. I have a sixth sense for danger…" Gobber said, annoyed

Fishlegs, who suddenly was not paying attention to Gobber anymore, peered over the side of the boat and said anxiously, "Um, guys? Are there supposed to be…uh…" His voice became more panicked.

"Okay, I-I-I really think we're going to hit these…"

Gobber was still talking. "I can smell it, taste the oncoming doom…"

"No I think we're going to hit these—" whined Fishlegs.

Despite being able to taste the oncoming doom, Gobber had failed to realize that the boat was now sailing through dangerous waters. Jagged rocks sporadically jutted out of the water, and even though the boat had managed to evade most of them, it couldn't go on forever. With a loud, jarring crash, the boat became intimately familiar with one of the rock formations, sending everyone flying out of their seats and onto the deck of the boat. Vamps fell off Ocean's head and crashed on the floor with his right wing. Tuffnut, who had recovered first, peered off the side of the boat and grinned. "Whoa…"

"Uh, I'm tasting rocks," Astrid said to Gobber, staring at the damage the rocks had done to the boat.

The only ones who didn't seem worried about the crash were Phil and Gobber, the latter of which was smiling broadly.

"Ah," he said, squinting into the fog. "We're here."

* * *

The long ship was slowly sinking. Ruffnut watched the last bit of the boat disappear beneath the waves and groaned.

"Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," she complained, walking back to the group, who all looked as annoyed as she was, "And no one even knows where we are!"

Ocean was holding Leaf and Sunny while Vamps perched on her head with a broken wing.

"You got that right I can't send Vamps to call for help his right wing broke." Ocean said looking at Vamps on her head sadly then to Leaf and Sunny, "And Leaf and Sunny can't fly to far distance to get anyone find us."

Fishlegs leaned down and picked up a large bone that looked too big to be from an animal.

"Uh…ex-except the Boneknapper!" he stammered, "Legend says its roar can sh-"

"Hey! You know what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout yelled

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout. "Just hold on one darn second—!"

Phil bleated nervously. It looked like a full-fledged argument would have broken out if Gobber's careless voice had not interrupted them.

"No need to panic, kids!" Gobber declared, not sounding worried at all, "I've been shipwrecked many times!"

"Oh!" Hiccup said sarcastically, "Well that's comforting."

"Oh boy." Ocean mutters as she rolled her blue eyes

Gobber sighed, somewhat dreamily. "Ahh…you never forget your first shipwreck."

* * *

(Gobber's POV)

Gobber looked around, assessing the situation. It didn't look very good.

"I was stranded on an island with only my broom!" Gobber explained.

Gobber brought his arm out from behind his back and groaned as he saw a broom attached to it instead of a weapon.

"It was a very small island," remembered Gobber.

The island Gobber was standing on was about the side of a large shield. A single palm tree grew off to the side. Things got worse as Gobber looked up into the sky and frowned as he saw a familiar shape wheeling through the air.

"It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure."

The Boneknapper swooped down to grab Gobber, but Gobber ducked just in time. The Boneknapper's sharp talons snapped the palm tree in half and flew back into the sky to try again. Gobber, feeling that this time there was a chance that he might not make it, looked around him in desperation, and saw, to his delight, another island, considerably larger than his. Gobber's eyes lit up. He had an escape route!

"There was another island. My only escape! But I was surrounded…"

Gobber's smile dimmed as thousands of sleek, black shaped popped out of the water and bared foot-long, razor sharp teeth at him.

"…by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks!" Gobber said in excitement, "I only had one chance! So I ran across the shark-infested waters!"

Gobber leaped off the tiny island and began to hop from shark to shark toward the larger island, fighting off any sharks that lashed out at him as he ran. "Take that!" Gobber yelled, punching a giant shark, "Watch it! Night-night, fatty!"

An enormous shark snapped its teeth inches from Gobber's face, but Gobber merely scrubbed at the shark's fangs with his broom and said merrily, "Someone forgot to brush!" in a sing-song voice. Gobber was going fast and the sharks weren't slowing him down, but as fast as he was, the Boneknapper was faster. It dove at him, talons bared, ready to grab the hapless Viking. Gobber looked back at the dragon nervously and then back at the island. There was a chance he could still make it.

"I didn't think I was gonna make it!" Gobber said, "When then, from the depths of the ocean, burst forth…"

As Gobber's feet touched the sandy ground of the island, something enormous and blue erupted from the ocean and launched itself, jaws bared, at the Boneknapper, emitting an eerie noise from its throat like a muffled roar of fury a giant hammerhead whale!" Gobber cried, hugely enjoying his story.

* * *

"Whoa!" Fishlegs laughed with astonishment, "And the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?"

"Almost!" said Gobber, grinning at his student's enthusiasm.

Astrid leas over to Ocean and whispered, "Do you think a hammerhead whale excite?"

"I learn many whales but hammerhead whale I don't think they're real." Ocean whispered back. Astrid nodded and looks at Gobber.

"But he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle…"

* * *

(Gobber's POV)

Gobber, panting hard, quickly glanced behind him to check if he was still being followed. Sure enough, there it was, proving itself just as fast on foot as it was by wing. He held up his arm to see what he had with him this time. This object made him grin.

"All I had was my trusty eggbeater!" Gobber recalled. Gobber quickly began to crank the handle on the eggbeater, beating not eggs, but the foliage of the jungle.

"I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat! Still, the Boneknapper was right behind me!"

Gobber slashed through a row of bamboo sprouts and dashed on, when he suddenly screeched to a halt, stopping in front of a group of little pink flowers growing on the ground.

"Mmm! Azaleas!" Gobber said, picking a flower and sniffing it as if he had all the time in the world, he quickly dropped the azalea he was holding and sprinted off as the Boneknapper caught up with him. Gobber burst out of the thick jungle and out into open air. He began to sprint up the side of a volcano that was so steep he was almost horizontal. The Boneknapper was right behind him.

"I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leaped across the fiery crater!"

Gobber, without hesitation, jumped over the bubbling pit of lava below him. As he sailed towards safety on the other end, the Boneknapper spread its wings and took to the air. It swooped in on Gobber.

"And then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth…"

Suddenly, a dark, hairy shape flung itself out of the lava and toward the Boneknapper, teeth bared as it neared the skeletal dragon.

"A giant hammerhead yak!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Okay, wait a minute," came Tuffnut's flat voice before Gobber could continue,

* * *

"Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leaped out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut said flatly

"Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you?" Gobber said in frustration.

"There's no such thing as a hammerhead yak." Ocean said but Gobber ignored her.

"But the Boneknapper got away again! I knew that bony scoundrel would keep coming after me…"

* * *

(Gobber's POV)

Gobber was in the forest, setting up several traps for the Boneknapper. He hung an enormous metal spike-ball up in the trees, and set up several enormous leg-hold traps on the ground.

"…so I set up a gauntlet of traps…" Gobber, finally finished, sat down in front of the traps on a chair and began to softly strum a guitar that was attached to his arm. Gobber's fingers moved over the strings quite skillfully as he waited.

"…and waited for the beast."

A few seconds into the song, the Boneknapper finally appeared. Gobber quickly leaped off the chair and jumped nimbly over the traps, grinning as the Boneknapper followed him.

"And when he was ready, he charged! And then I ran like the wind! But the traps failed!"

Gobber had started out grinning, but he wasn't anymore. Instead of the traps snapping onto the Boneknapper's ankles like they were supposed to, they snapped on thin air as the Boneknapper yanked its feet away just in time. The spike-ball didn't even move. Gobber's face fell as he realized his traps were failing. He ran faster, but as he barreled out of the forest, he screeched to a halt. He was inches from falling off the steepest cliff he had ever seen. Flecks of snow and rock fell off the edge of the cliff where Gobber's feet had been and plummeted to the ground below. Before he had time to decide, the Boneknapper caught up with him and closed its claws around Gobber's body, pinning his arms to his sides. Gobber struggled, but he was stuck fast.

"Then he captured me. I did what any brave Viking would do."

"HEEEEEELP" shrieked Gobber in a high-pitched voice.

Up in the sky, the clouds parted to reveal a giant muscle-bound man with a golden helmet. He flexed his arms and more muscles popped up from nowhere.

"The Gods must have heard my prayer. It was Thor!"

Gobber almost forgot about the Boneknapper as he 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at his hero.

Thor reached into the clouds and picked up an enormous lightning bolt.

"He tossed a mighty lightning bolt."

Thor hurled the lightning bolt toward the ground. It missed the cliff by a few feet and plummeted to the ground. Both Gobber and the Boneknapper followed the bolt of lightning with their eyes until it finally exploded on the ground below, creating a gaping crater in the ground.

"Aw! You MISSED!" Gobber exclaimed, with annoyance and disbelief.

Thor held up one gigantic finger. "Wait for it…" he warned.

Gobber peered down into the crater, waiting for something to happen.

"Then, from the center of the Earth, burst forth the hammerhead yak riding THE hammerhead whale!" Gobber shouted gleefully.

"Deploy the yak!" the hammerhead yak said, very formally.

The hammerhead whale shot a powerful fountain of water from its spout, shooting the hammerhead yak up onto the cliff. The hammerhead yak launched itself at the Boneknapper and began kicking and punching with some impressive martial arts. The hammerhead whale flew in, roaring, and closed its jaws around not only the Boneknapper, but also a big chunk of the cliff. Gobber looked over the side of the cliff as the hammerhead yak jumped back on the hammerhead whale. The whale turned around and saluted Gobber while the hammerhead yak waved. Gobber shyly saluted back and then they were gone. Gobber stood up, threw his arms in the air, and yelled, "YEAH!" Then he hunched over and cried, "Oh, my back!"

* * *

Everyone even the dragons were staring at Gobber with disbelief.

"Whoa…" Fishlegs gasped, the only one who seemed to be buying it, "The whale saluted you?"

Gobber laughed loudly. "Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk, and set fire to my house—"

As Gobber was talking, Snotlout turned to Tuffnut and said, annoyed, "Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this!"

"Yeah, you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut said to Gobber, also annoyed.

"C'mon, Gobber, it's time to get out of here!" Ruffnut complained.

"We need to get home!" Snotlout frowned.

Tuffnut stood up then and said the one thing that everyone had had on their minds ever since Gobber had mentioned the Boneknapper, "You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!"

"Of course I have proof!" Gobber promptly replied, "I still have the treasure!" He stood up and lifted the fringe of his pants to reveal a thin belt with a big white oddly shaped buckle.

"This stunning belt buckle! It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years!"

"It is stunning…" Fishlegs said, staring at the belt buckle reverently.

Ocean looks at Astrid and motion to tell Hiccup. Astrid nodded and pushed Hiccup forward and crossed her arms, waiting for him to do the talking. Hiccup timidly walked forward.

"Ah…listen, Gobber?" Gobber was sharpening his hook, not looking at Hiccup. "Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home…" Hiccup suggested.

"Say no more," Gobber said, waving his hook at Hiccup.

"I hear you loud and clear; I have a plan. All right…" He grunted as he stood up and waved his hook at the group of teens and the dragons.

"Who'd like to be dragon bait?" he asked. He grinned and pointed toward the center of the group.

Everyone gasped, for a moment thinking that Gobber was pointing at them. Then they followed the direction of Gobber's hook until they were staring at Fishlegs and Phil, who were side by side.

Phil seemed to know why they were looking at him, and he delicately sidled away from Fishlegs, who looked at Gobber nervously. "Huh?"

* * *

**Part two will be ready soon so just wait okay?**


	13. Legend of the Boneknapper part 2

**Here it is part two of Legend of the Boneknapper!**

* * *

Fishlegs was standing on some bones with a small yellow rope that almost looks like Gobber's braided beard, on his face and bones for the helmet and hook. There was a huge ribcage tide above him the rope was tied on a rocky outcrop were Phil was placed.

"Uh…Gobber?" Fishlegs called to the Viking man nervously, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Gobber dismissed Fishlegs's words with a wave of his hand.

"Eh, safety's overrated."

Fishlegs gulped. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. Gobber walked back to the rest of the teens and the dragons, who were standing in a circle, waiting for him to get back to them.

"Okay," Gobber began, "Here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right?" He pointed towards a trail off to the side. "He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs—" Fishlegs let out a yelp of fear at those words.

"Causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that ribcage—" Gobber pointed to the trap "—and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!"

His eager grin was met with disbelieving looks from the teens and dragons. Snotlout leaned over to the twins and whispered, "It's sad when they get old."

Leaf leans over to his sister and growled quietly, "**He's gone crazy.**"  
Sunny nodded in agreement while Ocean and Vamps just rolled their yes.

"Gobber?" Hiccup began, looking annoyed, "You're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it! There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

"Wormsquat!" Gobber huffed.

"Now, get into position. WAY TO GO, FISHLEGS!" he called over to him, "YOU"RE DOING FINE!" Gobber and the kids crouched down behind a log to watch Fishlegs from a safe distance but he gasp when saw the Boneknapper landed behind them.

"No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy!" Hiccup said

"Hello? Sees dead Vikings?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Uh, guys?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, not hearing Fishlegs's silent plea, "Especially that thing about the hammerhead yak."

"Guys!" Fishlegs tried to cry out. This time his voice was a little louder. The Boneknapper was walking towards them it wasn't making any noise at all.

"Guys!" Fishlegs cried.

"This is a complete waste of time!" Astrid complained.

"I can't believe you used Fishlegs as bait!"Ocean said to Gobber

Everyone broke into annoyed chatter.

"GUYS!" Fishlegs screamed, pointing wildly behind them.

Everyone turned to look at him with angry looks on their faces.

"WHAT?" they yelled at him simultaneously.

There was the sound of bones rattling everyone froze.

"It's right behind us, isn't it," Hiccup said in a flat voice.

Ocean nodded along with Leaf, Sunny, and Vamps.

Everyone slowly turned.

Over fifty feet of mottled green skin and dusty white bone loomed over them. Vivid green eyes stared down at them from behind an enormous white skull. An awful rattling sound was emanating from the beast as it shifted position, causing all its bones to knock together. The Boneknapper growled at them, lifted its head, opened its mouth and a squeak came out Fishlegs blinked.

"Well what do you know? No roar."

The Boneknapper lowered its head and opened its mouth wide. A ball of green gas began to form in its throat.

"Run!" Gobber and Ocean yelled

Everyone leaped over the rock and began running as fast as they could toward Fishlegs. The Boneknapper released a big plume of bright red flame and directed it right at the running Vikings, who barely managed to dodge.

"Okay, Gobber! We believe you!" shrieked Astrid

Ocean run and was still holding Leaf and Sunny the two Light furies shrieked in fear as Vamps holding on Ocean's hair with all his might.

The Boneknapper swung its massive, spiked, clubbed tail, and sent everyone sprawling on top of Fishlegs and the pile of bones. Right under the ribcage.

Phil, not even glancing toward the Vikings, raised a hoof and kicked the bone away. The ribcage dropped.

"PHIL!" Gobber yell of annoyance from underneath the ribcage. The Boneknapper ran up to the side of the ribcage and opened its mouth again. Everyone quickly scrambled to hide behind a rib. The Boneknapper's fire shot through the slits in the ribcage, surrounding the (just barely) protected Vikings in flames.

Snotlout clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place…"

Ocean and Astrid rolled their eyes at him.

The Boneknapper jumped on top of the ribcage and peered down at the trapped Vikings below, then jumped off and squeaked again.

"Nonononono please!" Fishlegs tried to plead with the Boneknapper, "Don't! Please!"

Hiccup looked up at the Boneknapper, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, when his eyes fell upon a spot in the middle of the Boneknapper's breastbone. There was an oddly-shaped hole in the Boneknapper's armour. Its shape was familiar.

"Wait…" Hiccup whispered to himself. Hiccup quickly looked over at Gobber, who was shaking his fist at the dragon and yelling, "Bring it on!" Gobber shifted position, and his belt buckle slipped to the side, giving Hiccup a good look at it. Hiccup looked at the hole in the dragon's breastbone, then back at Gobber's belt buckle. It was a perfect match.

"It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor!" Hiccup exclaimed, his eyes widening in realization.

"The treasure!" Hiccup dashed over to Gobber.

"Gobber! Take off your pants!"

Gobber stopped yelling at the Boneknapper and looked at Hiccup strangely. "Huh?"

Astrid, Ocean, Snotlout, and the rest of the teens and dragons whipped around to stare at Hiccup frantically. "NO!"

"Listen to me!" Hiccup protested, looking back at the Boneknapper again, "I think Fishlegs and Ocean were right! The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar, but maybe he can't, 'cause the bone he needs is your belt buckle!"

"He's right no wonder he was after Gobber for all these years." Ocean said as Leaf and Sunny were cringing on Ocean while Vamps was in her head.

"Gobber, please! You have to give it back!" Astrid begged

Gobber planted his hands on his hips and said loudly, "No way! It's mine!"

The Boneknapper's snout nosed through the ribcage and closed on Gobber's wooden leg. Gobber's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

The Boneknapper yanked Gobber out and began shaking him around. Gobber yelled and tried to break the Boneknapper's strong hold on his leg.

"Give him back his bone!" Hiccup yelled.

"No!" Gobber yelled back as the Boneknapper shook him ferociously.

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!" Hiccup yelled again.

The Boneknapper flung Gobber through the air.

Gobber's face was set. "NOOOOOOOOOOO…ooohh, alright." Gobber reached down, pulled off the bone, and hurled it in the Boneknapper's direction.

By some small miracle, the Bone flew directly into place. Golden light shot from the cracks around the breastbone. The Boneknapper paused and began to shake itself, making sure that the bone was firmly in place. Gobber landed with a crunch in the middle of another pile of bones. The Boneknapper opened its mouth again. And this time, what came out wasn't a squeak. Everyone turned their head away and clamped their hands over their ears, cringing as the sound waves sent dust and bones flying in all directions. The roar was so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, even with your hands over your ears. Everyone's eardrums were still ringing when the Boneknapper fell silent again. There was a scuffling of bones, and Gobber emerged, looking shaken but fine. The Boneknapper lowered its head and growled at Gobber.

Hiccup gasped. "Gobber!"

Gobber looked at Hiccup, then at the ground, looking defeated.

"Alright," he said to the Boneknapper, closing his eyes. "You've got me. Make it fast." The Boneknapper lowered its head toward Gobber and began to nuzzle against him, a loud purring sound coming from its throat. Gobber opened his eyes in confusion that he wasn't dead yet and glanced back at the kids. And, without the belt to support them, Gobber's pants fell down. The teens and the dragons groaned and quickly looked away.

"Ah, that's going to give me nightmares." moaned Hiccup as Fishlegs made gagging noises behind him.

"I agree." Ocean said as she shivered in disgust while Leaf and Sunny covered their eyes with their paws and poor Vamps fainted on Ocean's head when he saw Gobber's underwear.

"Well at least we have a ride home." said Astrid, gesturing toward the Boneknapper.

Gobber scratched the Boneknapper under the chin, and the enormous dragon fell over on its side, wagging its tail in the air. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are, Yes you are!" cooed Gobber

* * *

Minutes later, they were airborne. Phil was perched on top of the Boneknapper's head between its horns, still chewing and looking bored. Gobber had the seat of honor, right behind the dragon's head. Hiccup, Astrid and Ocean, with Leaf and Sunny perched on her shoulder while Vamps was in her head, were behind him, followed by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut, Tuffnut bringing up the rear. The Boneknapper opened its mouth and let out another roar, but this time it was of happiness. "Whoo-hoo!" cheered Ruffnut, pumping her fist in the air.

Snotlout turned to Fishlegs and smirked. "You know, I never doubted him," he said, gesturing to Gobber. "I was always like: he's right." Fishlegs rolled his eyes. Tuffnut shifted uncomfortably in the dragon's spine. "His tailbone is hurting my tailbone."

The Boneknapper let a loud roar. Hiccup smiled at Gobber.

"He sure seems happy to have that bone back."

"Well legend says that the Boneknapper's roar is its mating call." said Fishlegs

"True" Ocean agreed

Gobber chuckled. "Oh, that's just a myth!"

An ear-splitting roar vibrated through the air around them. It was not coming from their Boneknapper. Everyone uneasily turned and looked behind them. Phil bleated fearfully.

"Uh-oh," Gobber said cheerfully, watching four new Boneknappers soar after them, answering their Boneknapper's cry with more loud shrieks.

"I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?"

Ocean chuckled and nodded with a smile.

* * *

**At Berk **

All the villagers were doing their normal routine. Skydancer and Nightshade were looking for Leaf and Sunny along with the others help.

"**I can't believe those little ones were able to run off from us.**" Skydancer growled looking for the two light furies.

"**Maybe they could be with-**" Nightshade was cut off when she heard a loud roar and shriek.

All of the villagers look up and their mouths drop and eyes widen to see Boneknapers flying to Berk. Stoick was shock to see the Boneknappers.

As the Boneknappers landed the riders got off along with Phil and Gobber who has a big grin on his face.

"See I told you they're real!" He exclaims before burst into laughter.

The villagers were shock to see that Gobber was right all along. Ocean smiled and went to the Boneknapper.

"**I see you finally have the bone you needed.**" She grunts

The Boneknapper's eyes widen in shock he had never heard a human speaking Dragonese before.

"**You speak our language?**" he growled

"**Yes and did you really set Gobber's house on fire?**" Ocean grumbles

"**Yes and sorry about that.**" He whimpered

"**It's alright by the way my names Ocean and this is Leaf, Sunny and Vamps what's your name?**"

"**My name is Calvariam it is a pleasure to meet you.**" Calvariam greeted with a smile

Then Ocean dragons and her dragon friends came, Leaf and Sunny tried to escape from the scolding but Ocean holds them. As they got there they look at the Leaf and Sunny with a little anger.

"**I thought we told you two it's too dangerous to tag along.**" Ember growled looking at the two Light furies.

Leaf and Sunny looked at her and made nervous laugh.

"**W-well we really want to see what a Boneknapper looks like so we kind of stow away in Gobber's boat.**" Leaf explains with a nervous chuckle

"**But were back and so there was no danger.**" Sunny grunts

The dragons looked at each other before sighing.

"**Fine we'll let you two off the hook but you two are grounded for one week for disobeying.**" Razor Mouth growled under Ember's shadow.

"**Okay**" Leaf and Sunny whined as they looked at the ground sadly.

Ocean smiled as she set the two down. Skydancer put them in her back to make sure they won't run off. Ocean then turns to Calvariam.

"**Are you going to stay here with your friends or leave to a new island?**"

"**If it's alright we like to stay here where there is no war with dragons.**" Calvariam purred

The Boneknappers nodded wanting to stay here where there is peace with dragons and humans.

"**Alright but Stoick has too agree first.**" Ocean growls with a smile

She turns to Stoick, who has his mouth on the floor like the other villagers, while Gobber tells them that he was right.

"Chief" Ocean called as she walks over to him with Vamps on her head while Calvariam and the Boneknappers fallowed her.

Stoick closed his mouth and looks at Ocean, "Yes? What is it Ocean?"

"If it's alright but Calvariam and the Boneknappers wants to live here they can help in Berk's defences." She said

Stoick looked at the Bonekanappers for a minute before nodding.

"Alright they can live here they'll make are defenses stronger." He said with a smile

Calvariam and the Boneknappers roared in happiness they finally have a home to live. Ocean smiled at them but first she has to fix Vamps right wing first.

Berk has now strong defense thanks to the dragons that Gobber believed all of his life.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Calvariam is Latin for Skull. The next one will be up soon so until next time.**


	14. Family Reunion

**Hey folks I'm back! Do you all know Ember the female Typhoomerang Wanli8970 Oc? Yeah he told me that her brother Lucky isn't dead so I mix it up a notch and there are two Oc I added. I do not own How to Train Your Dragons only my Oc except for Ember and Lucky.**

**Here are the voice actors:**

**Achilles Fortis (Mace Coronel)/ (Brenton Thwaites in HTTYD 2)**

**Sunset (Elle Fanning)**

**Lucky (Sam Riley)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family reunion **

**At Healer's Island**

Ocean and her dragons were collecting herbs for Gothi.

"**Okay**" Ocean unrolls the list, "**Gothi wants us to collect a dozen Dragon nip, a sap from a Freya tree, a dozen rock flowers, ten roots, and lots of Rosemary's.**" Ocean explains, rolling the list and put it on her satchel.

"**Wow**" Ruby grunts "**Gothi needs a lot of things.**"

"**Well it's for the villagers they need those things to avoid sickness.**" Ocean growls

"**Well alright I'll get the rock flowers." **Nightshade grunts

"**I'll get the roots**" Ruby grunts

"**I'll get the rosemary**" Vamps grunts

"**And I'll collect the dragon nips and the sap**" Ocean rumbles, "**We'll meet back here in an hour when were done.**"

They all nodded and did their jobs.

* * *

**Deepest part of the forest**

Ocean was collecting many dragon nips and putting them in a pouch.

"Okay that's the last of it." Ocean said putting the pouch in her satchel then taking out a small knife, a wooden straw, and a jar. Ocean touched a tree and whispered.

"Can you tell me where the Freya tree is please?"

The trees made whispering sounds and started to move to make a path for Ocean, she let's go and looked at the path that trees made.

Ocean smiled, "Thank you." Before going to the path and went to the Freya tree's location.

Ocean walks for a few minutes but she found the Freya tree. The tree has red, orange, and yellow leaves and it was slender.

"What a beautiful tree." Ocean said with a smile as she asked the tree for permeation, "Excuse me but can I have some of your sap please?"

The tree gently put a branch on her shoulder means she can get the sap. Ocean smiles, the branch let's go, and she put her satchel down she started to collect the sap from the tree.

While Ocean was collecting saps from the tree something or someone was watching her. It looks her satchel then to Ocean to see if she was distracted as she is; it carefully sneaks out from its hiding spot and grabs her satchel but it didn't know the trees making whisper.

"Someone is stealing your satchel." The trees whispered

Ocean eyes widen and stop on what she is doing she turn head to see a short cloak figure stealing her satchel.

"Hey! You!" she shouted, getting up.

The figure saw her and ran to the forest with her satchel.

"Stop thief!" Ocean called and started to chase the thief.

The thief ran as fast as he could and not daring to look back. Ocean can't catch the thief so she stops for a moment and claps her hand together.

"_Please help me stop the thief."_ She thought

The trees branches started to move and slam to the ground to block the path of the thief. The thief skidded to stop and started to run on another direction but another tree branch stops him then vines came and tied the thief's arms and legs and lifted him up also grabbing the satchel that he stole from Ocean.

Ocean walks over there and the vine gives back satchel to her as she got it back she looks up to get a good look at the thief. Her eyes widen in shock to see a boy about age of ten was tied up by the vines.

He has spiky black hair with a small braid on the left side, dark blue eyes and a scar on his right eye, he was wearing a brown tunic with long sleeve on the right and short sleeve on the left, a green sleeveless tunic under the brown one he was also wearing brown pants, a hooded cloak and fur boots.

"You're just a child." Ocean said n shock

The little boy glared at her, "So? What is it to you?" He hissed struggling to get free.

Ocean placed her right hand on a tree, "Thank you for your help." She whispered then looks at the struggling boy.

"Why were you stealing my satchel?" she asked letting go of the tree.

The boy glares at her again, "None of your business!" he responds as he continues to struggle.

Ocean rolls her eyes, "How about this" Ocean said walking over to him, "I'll tell the trees to let you go if you tell me why you were stealing my satchel." Ocean said

The boy hesitated, "I don't want too."

Ocean raised an eye brow, "O? Why is that?"

The boy glares at her again, "I said I don't want too!" he shouted before trying to break free.

Ocean claps her hands and closed her eyes and reads his Aura, she understands that he was protecting two dragons, as she finished she opens her eyes.

"Did you steal my satchel so you can used the herbs that I collected for your dragon friends?" she asked calmly

The boy's eyes widen in shock and fear, "H-how did you know?" he stuttered in shock

Ocean just shrugs, "I read your aura that's all." she looks at him, his head was looking at the ground, "How about I tell them put you down and show me the dragons so I can heal them." She said

The boy looks at her suspiciously, "How do I know you're not going to kill them?"

"I don't kill dragons I help or heal them" Ocean explains, "So stop being so stubborn and let me help."

The boy looks at Ocean before sighing, "Fine but if you hurt them I'm gonna-" he was cut off when Ocean said

"I won't you have my word." Ocean promised with a smile, the boy just nodded.

Ocean put her hand on the tree, "Please put the boy down." She whispered politely

The vines gently put the boy down and retreated back to the trees. The boy looks at Ocean in wonder.

"Thank you" Ocean whispered before letting go of the tree and looks at the boy.

"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement, "With the trees."

Ocean walks over to him, "I was born with this gift." She responds, "So where are your dragons?"

"They're in a cave on the other side of the forest." He said, "It's a long way to get there."

"Or let the trees make a shortcut for us." Ocean suggested looking at the right

The boy was confused and looks at her direction. He gasps when the trees move to make a shortcut for them.

"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement

"Like I said I was born with the gift." Ocean said with a smile

The boy nodded and went to the path. Ocean was about to fallow but stop when the vines give Ocean her materials that she left from the Freya tree.

Ocean smiles and takes her materials, "Thank you" she whispered before putting it back to her satchel and fallows the boy.

* * *

**At the path**

Ocean and the boy walk to the path while the trees keep's moving out of their way.

"So where are you from?" Ocean asked making a conversation

"A village called Zillos." He responds quietly

"Why are you here? Do your parents even know you're here?"

The boy stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "My parents are dead."

Ocean eyes widen in shock, "What happen to them?" she asked

The boy sighs, "I don't want to talk about It." he whispered

Ocean looks at the boy sadly, "Alright if you want to talk about it tell me okay?" she asked.

The boy nodded making Ocean smile, "By the way my name is Ocean Melody and you are?"

"My name is Achilles (ə–KIL-eez) Fortis" he said

"Nice name" Ocean said with a smile

Achilles nodded and to continue to walk for hours until they found a big cave.

"My friends are in there" Achilles said, "One of them has many injuries and the other has a scratch on her front right leg."

Ocean nodded and enters along with Achilles.

* * *

**At the cave**

Ocean fallows Achilles in the cave then she gasps in shock. She saw a male Typhoomerang about the same size as a Timberjack but smaller his scales are silver. Next to him was a female Night fury she appears to be thirteen years old her scales is black and they are both unconscious.

"Achilles" Ocean began, "Where did you find them?"

"It's a long story." He muttered, "Look are you just gonna ask question or you going to heal my friends." He said

Ocean just nodded and walked over to the dragons to inspect their injuries. The male Typhoomerang has so many injuries; Ocean checks his wounds to see if there's any infection, luckily he didn't have any. She opens her satchel and took out an ointment, which can relieve pain, and she rubs it on the Typhoomerang's injuries then wraps the injuries with bandages.

"There we go all patched up." Ocean mutters

She went to the Night fury and checked her injuries, Achilles told her about the injured front right leg, Ocean took out a jar with green liquid a pours it in the wound, making sizzle sounds, the Night fury groans in pain but still didn't wake up then Ocean wraps it up with clean bandages.

"And done" She said before standing up.

Achilles looks at Ocean in amazement she finished healing his friends in a second.

"Ocean" Achilles called sitting on the floor.

Ocean turns to him, "Yes?" walking over to him and sits next to him.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Ocean smiled at him, "Anytime" Ocean looks at the dragons, "How did you find them if you don't mind me asking?"

Achilles nods, "Well I should tell you about my past." He said, "It all started like this"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_When I was three years old when I met Sunset the Night fury. I was in the grassy field of Zillos playing with some Terrible Terrors. In Zillos we have peace with dragons for over 300 years we hunt together, play together even we build homes for the dragons. As I chase the Terrors I slipped on a slope and landed on the ground. I tried to get up but I kept slipping. The Terrors were trying to help but I was too heavy then I heard a sound, when you're young your mind is full of curiosity. I fallowed the sound with terrors fallowing then there I saw her, Sunset, she was six years old, but she was the same size as a sheep, she was looking at me curiously. I reach out my hand and she puts her snout instantly like she was my dragon, my guardian, my friend, she helps me get up from the slopes by letting me ride her back. She flies back to the village shocking everyone to see me riding a Night fury in a young age my parents were also surprise as well, so the village elders agree that me and Sunset should be together. For two years I trained Sunset with the help of my parents and we become best of friends but it all change when he got here. I was at the plaza with my parents, Sunset was in my house taking a nap, and everyone was there along with Chief Haul I saw a man he has many scars and has a cloak made of dragon skin. I didn't get his name but I heard him saying._

_"Give me all of the dragons and bow down to me." _

_"Why should we bow down to you?" I heard Chief Haul exclaims_

_"Because I control the dragons." The man said_

_The entire villagers laugh at him even my parents but I didn't I just looked at him in fear. The man got angry then swung his bullhook and started roaring. Then all of the dragons in Zillos started to attack the villagers they tried to calm them down but they got attack from them. I was so scared my parents and I ran to the docks but then my parent's dragon's stops us then the man came and laughs at my parents and looks at me._

_"I saw you didn't laugh at me so I'm taking you as my servant." He said evilly_

_My dad stands in front of me, "Don't you dare touch my son!" he shouted_

_The man laughs evilly before swinging his bullhook and started yelling then my parent's dragons attacks them for no reason._

_"Mom! Dad!"_

_I tried to get to them but the man grabbed me by the arm._

_"You're not going anywhere!" _

_He then grabs me in the arm, I struggled to get free but he hit me with his bullhook in my right eye causing it to bleed and made me feel on the ground. I used my right hand to cover it and sat on my knees then I heard my parents screams I look up to see my parents dead on the ground that man force my parents dragons to killed them. I got so angry my blood boil then something happen I roared! I roared so loud all the dragons look at me in shock as well as the man. Then Sunset came and shoots a plasma blast at the man, he dodged it he swung his weapon and started yelling at Sunset but Sunset didn't listened she shoat more plasma blast at him. She landed next to me and I got on her saddle and she took off to the sky. I turn to see my village destroyed by that mad man, my home was gone, my parents are gone, my people are all gone, I was left with no one but Sunset she was my only friend. For five years we tried to survive the archipelago without my parents but luckily I know how to survive thanks to my dad, he was a hunter catching any wild boars or dears, and I have supplies that have in my saddle bag. I also discover that I can talk to dragons I didn't know how I did it but it just happen when I roared at my village. One day when I and Sunset were flying we found group of hunters in an arena there I saw the Typhoomerang, tied up, they were beating him saying:_

_"These what happens when you try to escape again!"_

_I got angry and I let out horrifying loud roar. Everyone covered their ears while Sunset was a bit disoriented but luckily Sunset was able to let out a plasma blast and fired it at the bars there I jump off and landed near the Typhoomerang I used my hunting knife to cut the ropes._

_"__**Come on! We have to move!**__" I roared_

_The Typhoomerang was shock at first but nodded het let me ride at him and Sunset fired again to make an escape root as she did the Typhoomerang took off but then a hunter fired a sharp net Sunset barely dodged it but got scratched on the front right leg. We escaped and fly off to an island far away from their duo to their injuries we landed at Healers Island and stayed in the cave and the two of them became unconscious so I went to find any herbs that can stop their bleeding then I met you._

_(Flashback ended)_

* * *

Ocean looks at Achilles sadly he lost his family and his village.

"I know how you feel." Ocean said

Achilles looks at Ocean, "When I was a baby I never knew my parents they were killed by invaders along with my people. My grandmother and I escape from the chaos and I was raised by her in island full of wild life then when I was five I met Nightshade she's a Night fury she lost her mother when they tried to escape from trappers, we grow up together but then my Grandmother died when I was thirteen. Years go by I met other dragons like Ruby, Nightshade and I found her in the sea she was lost her pack by a terrible storm, then Vamps he lost his pack by a rockslide, and I met the riders."

"Riders?" Achilles asked curiously

Ocean nodded with a smile, "Yes the riders from Berk they made peace with dragons and they ride them." Ocean explains

"Like Zilllos." Achilles said with a smile

"Yup just like Zillos, One of the Riders has a Night fury like us."

"Really?! What's the name of the Night fury and the Rider?"

"Well the Rider's name is Hiccup and the Night fury is name Toothless." Ocean said

Achilles snickers a little, "Their names are silly." He chuckles

Ocean chuckles as well their laughter woke up Sunset. Sunset groans and opens her eyes to revile beautiful orange eyes she looks around to see her rider Achilles laughing along with Ocean.

"**Achilles?**" Sunset called before sitting up

Achilles saw Sunset awake and rushed over to her, "**Sunset you're okay.**" Achilles hugs her neck.

Sunset looks at Ocean, standing up, curiously, "**Achilles? Who's she?**"

Achilles lets go of her neck, "**Sunset this is Ocean Melody she's the one who healed you along with the Typhoomerang and she also speaks Dragonese like me.**"

Sunset eyes widen in amazement, "**And get this she has a Night fury and another one at a village of Berk, who has peace with dragons!**" Achilles exclaims happily.

"**REALLY?" **Sunset exclaims** "What are the Night furies names? Where are they from? How old are they? Can you-**"

"**Wow, Wow calm down I can't answer all of those questions.**" Ocean roars a little

Sunset stops asking questions, "**Sorry, sorry is just that I thought I was the last Night fury.**"

Ocean smiles and walks over to them. "**It's okay and yes there's two Night furies plus two Light furies cousins to the Night furies.**"

Sunset was so happy she let a roar of happiness waking up the Typhoomerang.

The Typhoomerang fluttered he eyes to revile green with yellow sparkles. He lifts his neck and looks around he saw Achilles and Sunset laughing happily along with Ocean. Achilles saw the Typhoomerang awake and walks over to him.

"**You're awake!**" Achilles knelt in front of him. "**How are you feeling?**"

"**Good and thank you for saving Me.**" he said, Achilles nodded, before standing up to revile a brand mark.

Ocean gasp to see the Typhoomerang has a brand mark of a 'U'.

"**Lucky**" Ocean grunts in shock

The Typhoomerang looks at Ocean, "**How did you know my name?**" Achilles and Sunset looks at Ocean.

Ocean looks at Lucky, "**I know your name because your sister Ember told me.**" Ocean growls

Lucky's eyes widen in shock and happiness, "**Ember!?**" he roared, Ocean nodded, and smiled, "**I can't believe it! She's alive! How is she? Is she all right? Is she safe? Dose she-**" Lucky was cut off when Ocean roared.

"**Stop please for a second!**"

Lucky stops and nodded, Ocean sighs, "**Yes she's fine and she misses you a lot.**" Ocean growls, "**She lives at a village Berk where Vikings and Humans live in peace.**"

Lucky looks at her pleadingly, "**Can you show me my sister?" Pleaseeeeeee!**" he begged

Ocean chuckles, "**Of course silly! I mean you are my friend's brother.**"

Lucky smiled happily and put his head on her side, "**Thank you!**" Ocean hugs his face then she felt a sad Aura, he turns to Sunset looking at the ground sadly. Ocean lets go and went to her.

"**Is something wrong?**" Ocean knelt down

Sunset looks at her, "**Yes**" Sunset sighs "**I miss my family.**" She confessed.

Ocean, Achilles and Lucky looks at her in sadly, "**What happen to them?**" Ocean asked.

"**When I was born I had a mother name Midnight and a big sister name Nightingale she was always protective on me also mother I don't blame them. Mom lost Dad by a sickness and she lost my brother name Aaron as a cub in a storm, my big sister is the first born so she has to be responsible. Then one day when I was six Nightingale hid me near the bushes and told me to stay quiet. I did I was told then she left I heard men shouting and my Mom and Nightingale roaring I got so scared I didn't make a sound then everything went quiet I didn't know what happen but I waited for Nightingale to tell me to come out so I waited but she didn't come. I got out of my hiding spot to see my mom and my Sister gone.**" Sunset told them

"**Oh Sunset I'm so sorry.**" Ocean whimpers patting her head, "**It was ruff but I was able to meet Achilles and lived with him and his parents for two years but they're you know.**"

"**It's okay you're not alone.**" Ocean said with a smile

Sunset smiles and nodded, Ocean stands up, "Well I should be going Achilles my dragons might be looking for me."

"Can we live with you if it's alright?" Achilles asked walking over to Ocean

"Sure but I need to tell Stoick about this." Ocean said with a smile before going out of the cave.

Achilles nodded and fallows her along with Sunset and Lucky.

* * *

**To the path**

The group uses the path that Achilles and Ocean used.

"**I can't wait to see Ember again.**" Lucky roared happily, "**I wonder what her reaction is?**" he asked

Sunset giggles, "**Shock, Happy or Surprised?**" she grunts

Lucky chuckles happily, Sunset looks at the ground while walking, "**I wish my family was here or just one of them.**"

Ocean petted her, "**I'm sure there here somewhere in the-**" Ocean was cut off when the trees made whispering sounds and the branches sways around trying to tell her something.

She stops, along with the others, and walks over to the tree and placed her hand there; she saw the images of Sunset's past then showing Ocean about Sunset's brother alive and his location. Ocean lets go and smiles and turns to the group.

"**Sunset the trees show me about your brother he's alive!**" Ocean roars happily

Sunset breath froze and her heart skipped a beat, her brother the one that was lost in the storm before her birth was alive.

"**He's alive**" She said quietly, she smiles, "**He's alive oh Gods he's alive!**" She roared happily bouncing happily making everyone smiles at her.

"**Come on! Let's go we won't want them to wait do we?**" Ocean asked Dragonese

They all nodded and continue to walk to the path where Ocean's dragons are waiting for them.

* * *

**To Ocean's Dragons**

"**Where is she?**" Nightshade grunts worriedly

"**Maybe she's talking to the-**" Ruby was cut off when the trees moves.

"**AHHH, THE TREES ARE ALIVE!**" Vamps roared in fear before flying over to Ruby, who is calm, and hide behind her.

Then Ocean came out with Achilles and the dragons. Nightshade and Ruby gasp then Vamps looks at the direction then gasp.

"**Ocean, who are they?**" Nightshade asked walking over to them along with Ruby, with Vamps on her head.

"**Guys this is Achilles Fortis, Sunset and Lucky**" Ocean purrs

"**Wait, wait Lucky?**" Nightshade asked, "**As in Lucky, Ember's little brother?**"

Ocean nodded with a smile, "**Yup, Ember is going to be surprise.**"

Everyone nodded and Nightshade looks at Sunset, "**Hello so you're Sunset?**" Nightshade asked, Sunset nodded, "**Yes**"

"**You have a pretty name.**" Nightshade grunts with a smile, Sunset smiled sheepishly, "**Thank you Miss. Nightshade**" Sunset respectfully said

Nightshade chuckles, "**Please just Nightshade**" Sunset nodded with a smile. Ruby looks at Achilles, "**Ocean where did he come from?**" Ruby growls a little

"**Zillos**" Achilles grunts, Nightshade, Ruby and Vamps eyes widen in shock, "**YOU CAN SPEAK DRAGONSES?!**" They all roared in shock.

"**Yes he can and I'll explain it when we get to Berk okay we have to surprise Ember about her brother and also Toothless.**" Ocean purrs

Everyone was confused but nodded and Ocean, Achilles and Ruby mounted up and the dragons took off to Berk.

* * *

**At Berk**

Everyone was doing their jobs while Calvariam and the Boneknappers patrol. Razor Mouth was slithering with Black Crystal and Skydancer walking next to him, using her shadow as a shield from the sun, along with Leaf and Sunny on her back, they're still grounded, and Ember was in the cliff looking at the sky, she's almost the same size as an adult Typhoomerang. The Riders were just taking a break from training along with their dragons.

"Is Ocean here yet?" Snotlout asked boringly

"No Snotlout she's still at Healers Island collecting herbs for Gothi." Astrid said sharpening her axe.

Then they heard Nightshade's roar the riders and their dragons saw Ocean and her dragons plus a Typhoomerang and a Night fury landing on the plaza; everyone stop on what they are doing and went to plaza to see another Night fury!

"*gasp* No way!" Fishlegs gasp, "Ocean found another Night fury!" and the riders went to Ocean along with their dragons.

The villagers saw Sunset and Achilles, with his hood on, and asked many questions. Then Stoick came along with Gobber, "All right! What's going on-?" he was cut off when he saw Sunset.

"By beard Thor Ocean did you find another Night fury?"

"No chief he found the Night fury." Ocean said pointing Achilles before getting off along with Achilles and Ruby.

Stoick looks at Achilles in shock, "Really? Well what's your name son?" he asked

"My name is Achilles Fortis Sir." He said before bowing.

"Strong name and what are your dragons' name?"

Achilles stands up straight, "This is Sunset the Night fury and Lucky the Typhoomerang."

Ember head perks up when she heard her brother's name. She walks over to them, the villagers move away, and looks at Lucky in happiness.

"**L-lucky?**" Ember stuttered

Lucky smiled, "**Hey big sis I missed you.**" He purred

Ember smiled and hugs him, "**Lucky I missed you so much.**" She purrs

Lucky smiles and hugs her back. The villagers and the dragons smiled at the scene.

"Ocean is that Lucky? Ember's younger brother." Hiccup asked

"Yup and also there's something that everyone needs to know." Ocean said. Everyone turns to her along with Ember and Lucky.

"Achilles used to live in Zillos a place where they have peace with dragons for 300 years."

Everyone was amazed about Zillos and Ocean continues, "But it was destroyed by a mad man five years ago and Achilles has the scar to prove it." Ocean said as Achilles removes his hood to revile his scar in his right eye, everyone gasps in shock but the twins rushed over to him to look at his scar.

"Wow his scar ran threw his eye." Tuffnut awed

"I wish I have one." Ruffnut said

Tuffnut was about to touch the scar but Stoick pulled him and Ruffnut away from him.

"And he's been trying to survive on his own with Sunset for five years and he needs a place to live." Ocean explains placing a hand on Achilles shoulder.

Stoick looks at Achilles in sadness and he is also angry at the mad man he knows one person who did it.

"He can stay but he needs someone to watch over him." Stoick said

"Don't worry I'll watch over him." Ocean said with a smile.

Stoick nodded with a smile, "Welcome to Berk Achilles."

Achilles made a small smile and Sunset bounded over to them, "**Thank you chief!**" she roared

Achilles patted her head, "Sunset is saying thank you."

"Really now and how do you know that?" Stoick asked

"That's because he can speak Dragonese like me." Ocean said

Everyone was shock and amazed at Achilles.

"That's incredible!" Fishlegs exclaims

"Yes it is and there's something that you all need to know about Sunset." Ocean said

Everyone was all ears, "Years ago when she was a new born she never met her Father or older brother because her Father died in a sickness and her brother, Aaron was lost in a storm when she was six her Mother, Midnight, and her big sister, Nightingale, were captured by Hunters and she was left alone until she met Achilles." Ocean explains

Everyone looks at her sadly, "But there is still hope for her the trees shown me about her brother Aaron; he is alive and they shown me where he is."

Everyone gasp, "Really? Where is he? We can help find him." Hiccup said

Ocean smiles, "Actually he's right here." Pointing at the middle

Everyone was confused and fallow her finger to Toothless and gasp.

Toothless was shock, "**Sunset is my sister?**" he asked walking over to them in shock.

Ocean nodded, "The trees show the truth and they never lie they told me how Toothless ends up in Dragon Island and was raised by a Nadder and her friends and how he grew up to force raid for the Red Death." Ocean explains

Toothless and Sunset looks at each other.

"**All this time I thought Mom and big sis lost you and I thought I was alone.**" Sunset whimpers

Toothless wraps his wings all over to Sunset like a hug, "**You're not alone and I'm here with you Sunset my little sister.**" Toothless purrs with a smile.

Everyone was smiling at them and Tuffnut was sniffing.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother

Tuffnut turns to her, "No! Maybe, don't judge me!" He said making Ruffnut snicker

Hiccup walks over to them, "Well bud you finally found your family." he said with a smile.

"So wait is this mean we have to call Toothless, Aaron?" Snotlout asked

Toothless lets go of Sunset and made dragons sounds, "No just Toothless will be fine." Ocean translates.

Everyone nodded and Stoick spoke, ""Well let's celebrate the arrival of Ember's brother and Toothless sister!"

Everyone cheered and went to the great hall to party. Ocean felt happy auras of Toothless, Ember, Sunset and Lucky probably that they reunited with their siblings she also felt Achilles aura happy too making her smile knowing that they will have a good future.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope you like Sunset and Achilles they'll be living with Ocean's house please review, favorite or fallow. Please tell me if there are wrong spellings or grammar errors. Oh by the way Achilles means warrior in Norse and Fortis is Latin of Brave. **


	15. The Four Clans

**Chapter 15: The Four clans**

**At Berk Morning **

Ocean was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while her dragons eat their breakfast then footsteps came. Ocean turns to see Achilles and Sunset coming down stairs.

Ocean smiles, "Good morning Achilles how did you sleep?" she asked before putting a plate of eggs and trout.

Achilles sits down, "Good much better sleeping on caves" He said before eating.

Sunset sit next to Nightshade as Ocean sets a basket full of fishes before eating.

Ocean sits down and eats her breakfast as they ate Achilles asked Ocean a question.

"Ocean, can I ask you something?"

Ocean stops eating and looks at him, "Sure Achilles."

Achilles took a deep breath, "Do you know about anyone aside from you and me that can speak Dragonese or Animals?" he asked

Ocean thought for a moment, "Yes, my grandmother taught me about four clans that can speak Dragonese or Animals."

Achilles looks at Ocean, "Really?" Ocean nodded, "But let's tell the riders they should also know about this."

Achilles nodded and finished his breakfast they went outside fallowed by their dragons before mounting on their dragons and took off at the Academy.

* * *

**At the Academy**

Hiccup and the teens were practicing their hand signals then Ocean and Achilles enter fallowed by their dragons.

Hiccup walks over to them, "Hey Ocean how's Achilles and Sunset holding up?"

**"**Good they're still adapting.**" **Ocean said patting Achilles head.

Sunset went over to her brother along with Nightshade, Ruby and Vamps.

"**Good morning**" Sunset greeted with a smile

"**Good morning**" Toothless greeted back with a smile, "**So sis how did you sleep?**" Toothless asked

"**Oh it was great! Nightshade was so kind of enough to let me sleep on her stone slab with her.**"

Nightshade smiles, "**Well I couldn't let my sister-in-law sleep uncomfortable.**"

Toothless smiles gratefully then his dragon friends came.

"**Hello there**" Meatlug greeted with a smile

Sunset became a little shy, "**Oh…H-hello um… ah**" she stuttered

Meatlug smiles, "**My name is Meatlug, this is Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch.**"

Sunset smiles a little, "**Well it's very nice to meet you all Ms. Meatlug, Ms. Stormfly, Mr. Hookfang, Mr. Barf and Belch.**" She purrs before bowing politely

Stormfly smiles at Sunset, "**Oh sweetie, don't call us that just call us by our names.**" She purrs with a smile

They all nodded except for Hookfang, he was looking at the other direction.

"**Hmm, Mr. Hookfang I like the sound of that.**" Hookfang mutters with a smile.

Stormfly heard that and slaps Hookfang on the head using her wing, "**Ow!**" Hookfang grunts before looking at her irritatingly, "**What?**" Stormfly gave him a look, "***Sigh* okay fine just Hookfang.**" He grumbles.

Smiling Stormfly went to Astrid along with Meatlug but Hookfang leans over to Sunset.

"**But seriously call me Mr. Hookfang when no one is around.**" He whispered

"**Hookfang!**" Stormfly squawked. "**Okay, okay yeesh.**" He roared before walking away.

Toothless just rolled his eyes and went to the riders along with the others.

"So what brings you in the Academy?" Hiccup asked

"Well Achilles asked me if there are other people that can speak Dragonese other than me and him but there are four clans that can speak Dragonese or Animals so I thought you guys should know too." Ocean said

"Really?! There are?" Fishlegs exclaims excitingly

Ocean nodded and took out a book from Nightshade's saddle bag and opens it, "Here it is." she said before showing to everyone.

Everyone looks at the book to see weird clan crest.

"Ocean what do you call those crests?" Fishlegs asked curiously

Ocean pointed at a crest, it has a tree with a blue dragon around it, "This crest is called the Forest Listeners, and it used to be my clan before the invaders came." Ocean explains sadly

"Go on" Astrid said

Ocean nods, "This clan can understand trees and aura they are one of the four clans that speak Dragonese and Animals." Ocean explains

They nodded and Ocean flipped the page, it shows a crest of a black dragon with two red horns and eyes and its mouth was open like it was roaring loud, "This clan is called the Roaring Travelers, they are known to have a horrifying roar that can make men and dragons disoriented." Ocean explains. Achilles looks at the crest, "My dad has that crest on his sword and arrows." He said

"I think your father must have been a Roaring Traveler and fell in love with your mother in Zillos." Ocean explains

"So I'm part of that Roaring Travelers?" Achilles asked

Ocean nodded, "Yes due to their name they always travel." Ocean explains

"Wait if they travel where is their island or village anyway?" Fishlegs asked

"Their village is underground." Ocean said

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying that their village is underground?" Tuffnut asked with a grin

"Yes, they're village must be kept hidden so they won't be found by outsiders." Ocean explains before turning the next page.

It shows a crest with a black dragon with snake body, two pairs of wings on its back and two arms and holding two indigo swords, "What' that crest Ocean?" Astrid asked

"It is called the Serpent Bandits this clan is known of their super strength, stealth, and explosive" Ocean explains

"Wait did you say they have super strength?" Snotlout asked

Ocean nodded, "Yes, they are so strong they can take out 50 dragons in one punch." Ocean explains

The dragons winced, a clan that can take down 50 dragons scary.

"Wow they sound awesome." Ruffnut said in awe

"Yes they are also special with weapons and explosive." Ocean said

"Wait they can make explosion?" Tuffnut asked excitingly

Ocean nodded, "Yes, they can make explosion by using special powder."

"What kind?" the twins asked excitingly.

"I don't know that clan never reviles their secrets." Ocean said, earnings disappointment groans from the twins.

"If they are called bandits do they steal?" Astrid asked

"Yes but they only steal from pirates and thieves." Ocean responds

"Do they have a village or an island?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes their island is big Skull like cave it is heavily guarded by sharks and any ship that sails there will be sunk by that clan's weapons."

They nodded then Ocean turns to the next page to revile a gold and silver human like dragon.

"What kind of clan is that?" Hiccup asked

"This clan is called the Dragon Shifter clan." Ocean said mysteriously

The Riders and Dragons were awed by that name.

"This clan is so mysterious that even the other two clans barely know them." Ocean explains

"Why do they call them Dragon Shifters?" Fishlegs asked

"Well all I know is that they can shift into a human and dragons." Ocean responds

The Riders except Achilles and dragons eyes widen in shock. "They can transform into a dragon!" Fishlegs exclaims in amazement

"Yup, and they also have different types of dragon talents like lighting themselves on fire like a Monstrous Nightmare or eating rocks like a Gronckles and so on." Ocean explains

"Wow that is so cool!" Tuffnut said in awe along with his sister

""Yes they also speak a thousand languages and they can also eat fire."

"That sounds amazing and dangerous." Astrid said

"It is dangerous to eat fire but they have powerful lungs that can absorb the fire that can be store." Ocean explains

"Wow that's incredible Ocean but how did you know the Dragon Shifters?" Hiccup asked

"The trees gave, me and my clan, the information but we promise to keep it a secret and we can tell others if they don't judged them."

"Cool so where do they live?" Snotlout asked

"That I do not know." Ocean said

"Why?" Astrid asked

"That's because their island always move never staying in one place."

"Hold on" Snotlout interrupted, "You're saying that their island is alive?" he asked in disbelief

Ocean nodded, "Yes their island is mysterious and they say that Dragon Shifters Island is a living sea dragon."

"They live on a living sea dragon's back?" Achilles asked in shock

Ocean nodded, "Hard to say the trees don't know ether they can't connect to the trees in Dragon Shifter Island." Ocean explains before closing the book

"Is there more information about them?" Astrid asked

"Yes they are known to be kind to children/dragon hatchlings and if they found any baby or child or dragon hatchling abandon or lost they'll either raised them or return them to their family without being spotted."

They nodded in amazement, "Wow do you believe it there's four clans that can speak Dragonese and Animals." Fishlegs said with a smile as they all went outside.

"Yeah I wanna meet this dragon Shifter clan so I can spar with them." Snotlout brags

Ocean walks past him, "Bad idea Snotlout the Dragon Shifters are known to be skilled fighters and you'll probably have broken arm."

Astrid walks past Snotlout, "Or a broken nose." She said with a snicker

Snotlout frowns and hops on Hookfang along with the others and took off to the Village.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I know it maybe short but it's an explanation about what clan are Ocean and Achilles and those other two clans well I'm adding few more Oc/Ocs, if want to know them look at my Profile. Check if there's a grammar error or wrong spelling please review, favorite or fallow. **


	16. Pirate friend

**Here it is the next chapter I added voice actors in the other chapters check it out okay. Here are the voice actors in this chapter:**

**Raven Corvus (Jennette McCurdy)**

**Flame (Jesse McCartney)**

**Smoky (Noah Munck)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pirate friend**

**At the Ocean (water)**

Ocean was riding on Nightshade, along with Ruby and Vamps, and Achilles was riding on Sunset they were patrolling the sea if there's any sign of pirate ship. Mulch and Bucket found it when they were fishing in the far distance and reported to Stoick.

"**Do you sense anything Ocean?**" Ruby roared

Ocean closed her eyes and senses any presences; she felt three presences in a nearby island.

Ocean points at an island, "**There on the island with many trees!**"

Nightshade flies over to the island fallowed by Sunset.

* * *

**At the Unknown Island**

Nightshade and Sunset landed and Ocean, Achilles and Ruby, with Vamps on her head, and look around.

"**Okay we should split up. If there's any trouble roar out loud so we can find each other.**" Ocean growls readying her bow n arrow and Achilles readies his sword, Hiccup made it for him.

They nodded and split into two, Ruby went to the west side with Vamps on her head, and Nightshade was with Sunset they were heading to the East side, while Ocean and Achilles headed to the north side of the forest.

* * *

**North side of the Forest**

Ocean and Achilles look around to see any pirates.

Achilles looks around, "Do you think the pirates are here?"

Ocean listens to the trees, "No, the trees don't see them."

Then Ocean suddenly stops when the trees branches moved and Ocean heard them in a blink of an eye she fired her arrow on the left and something or someone blocked it.

Achilles was alert, "Ocean wha-" he was cut off when a mysterious figure came out and throws knives at them.

Ocean grabs Achilles o the waist and dodged the knives. Ocean puts down Achilles and fired three arrows at the attacker.

The attacker grabs its sword and blocks the arrows. Ocean readies her bow n arrow and Achilles readies his sword they pointed at the attacker while the attacker was in a fighting position with sword raised.

Ocean and Achilles got a good look at their attacker. Their attacker is a girl about one year older than Ocean she has indigo eyes, a long black hair tied into a high pony tail with a bang covering her right eye; she wears a black tunic with long sleeve, a gray short vest, red leggings, a black spiky skirt, gray boots with black straps and attached to it, and she wears a belt with two sword straps, a whip, a dagger, and a belt buckle with a picture.

Ocean narrows her eyes at the belt buckle and realizes, "You're from the Serpent Bandit clan." She said lowering her weapon along with Achilles

The girl's indigo eyes widen, "How did you know about my clan?" She asked strapping her sword.

"Well that's because I'm from the Forest Listener clan." Ocean said

"And I'm from the Roaring Traveler clan." Achilles said putting his sword away.

The girl grins, "Well it's nice to meet other clan that can speak Dragonese or Animal language." She said

Ocean nodded with a smile, "By the way my name is Ocean Melody and this is Achilles Fortis." She introduce

"The name's Raven Corvus at your service." Raven introduces herself with a grin before doing a bow.

Ocean nodded, "So Raven how did you get here?"

"Well that's easy I ride a dragon." Raven responded

"What type of dragon?" Achilles asked

"A Night fury and a Smothering Smokebreath" Raven said

Ocean and Achilles eyes widen I shock

"You have a Night fury too?" Achilles asked

Raven shrugs, "Well yeah why?" she asked

"Well because me and Achilles have Night furies too."

Raven's eyes widen and grin, "I knew there are still Night furies around!" she laughs loudly.

"Yes and there's one at Berk with two Light furies hatchlings." Achilles said

"Light furies! Oh this day gets better and better!" Raven exclaims happily

Ocean and Achilles just nodded, "So where are your dragons?" Ocean asked

Raven grins, "Oh there right behind me" she said before turning and whistled.

Then out of the shadows of the trees is a male Night fury he appears to be sixteen like Raven, he has black scales and red flame markings on his front and back legs and his eyes are red; on his back is male Smothering Smokebreath he has grayish metal scales and yellow eyes. The male Night fury walks over to Raven and nuzzle her side while the Smokebreath perched on her shoulder.

Raven pointed at the Night fury, "This is Flame my best friend and this is Smoky my trustful companion." she introduce them.

"**Greetings friends**" Flames greeted coolly

"**Hi!**" Smoky greeted loudly with a grin

"**Hello**" Ocean and Achilles purred

"So where are your dragons?" Raven asked looking around

Ocean and Achilles let out a loud roar, mostly Achilles, and stop. Then their dragons came in a flash, Ruby, with Vamps on her head, and Nightshade went to Ocean side and Sunset went to Achilles side.

"Well I'll be your Night furies are females." Raven said in astonishment walking over to them.

"**Yes this is Nightshade, Ruby, Vamps, and Sunset.**" Ocean introduce

"**Guys this is Raven Corvus, Flame, and Smoky.**" Achilles purrs

They greeted each other, "So why are you guys here?" Raven asked as she collects her knives on the floor.

"We were looking for pirates that were close to our village, Berk." Achilles said

"Wait a minute" Raven said, "Did you guys say pirates? I'm a pirate." Raven said

Ocean and Achilles eyes widen in shock, "Wait if you're a pirate does that mean you're going to attack Berk?" Ocean asked

"What? No way I'm not those kinds of pirates. I steal from bad people remember?" Raven said

Ocean and Achilles sighs in relief, "So if you're not those pirates then why you're here?" Achilles asked

"Oh we're here for the adventure stealing any treasures from pirates or thieves or maybe bad guys." Raven explains with a smile

"I see, so did you seen any pirate ship that was sailing nearby?" Ocean asked

Raven thought for a minute, "Kind of think of it I did saw a ship closed by head north where Berk is."

Ocean smiles, "Thanks for the information"

"No probe" Raven said with a smile.

Then the trees started to move, "What's going on? Why are the trees moving?" Raven asked readying her swords

Ocean listens then her eyes widen, "The pirates are attacking Berk right now!" Ocean hops on Nightshade along with Ruby, with Vamps on her head.

Achilles eyes widen in shock and hops on Sunset, "We have get there FAST!"

"I'm coming with you." Raven hops on Flame's back with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

Ocean looks at Raven, "You want to help us?"

Raven nods with a grin, "Of course silly! You guys are my new friends and anyone tries to hurt them or their village they have to deal with me and my dragons." She said, Flame and Smoky nodded

"**Let's go!**" Ocean roars and they took off to Berk.

* * *

**At Berk**

The Riders and their dragons were trying to sink the ship but the pirates keep shooting cannon balls at them and the Riders can't get a good shot.

"Fire at will!" the Captain shouted and his crew fired more cannon balls at the Riders.

Hookfang dodged a cannon ball, "Man do they ever run out of ammo?!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang dodges more cannon balls.

The Captain was about to say a command when a small ball fall from the sky and lands on the floor. The Captain and his crew look at the ball in confusion until it exploded! The explosion sends few crewmen overboard.

"What in the name of Davie john's locker!" the Captain yells standing up. Everyone looks up to see Ocean, Achilles, and Raven along with their dragons.

Fishlegs gasp, "Ocean and Achilles found another Night fury!" he yelled

"And a Rider *cat sounds*" Snotlout said looking at Raven in interest.

Ocean fires many arrows and pinned down ten crewmen, Achilles tells Sunset to fire the cannons leaving the pirates defenseless; Flame's fire his plasma blast at the crewmen to send them overboard.

"**We have to throw the Captain overboard!**" Ocean roars firing more arrows at the crewmen.

"**Leave it to me!**" Raven roars, Smoky gets off of her shoulder, before jumping off of Flame's back and lands on the ship facing the captain.

"You and you're friends will pay with your life!" he yells and charged at Raven with sword raised.

Raven smirks and dodged the attack before giving the Captain a strong punch on the face sending him overboard.

"AHHH!" The Captain screams as he crashed on the water.

"**Sink the ship Raven!**" Achilles roared

Raven cracks her knuckles, "**With pleasure**" she growls with a grin.

Raven let out a loud roar before punching the floor with that punch made the ship split into half. Raven jumps off and Flame catches her.

The crewmen scream in fear when the ship sinks in the ocean (water).

The Riders cheered along with their dragons and they all headed to Berk where the pirates are having their trial. As they landed they heard Stoick having the pirates executed.

Tuffnut grins, "Execution I love that sound."

Ruffnut grins and nodded, "Me too" before the butted heads.

Ocean, Achilles, and Raven, with Smoky perched on her shoulder, dragons landed and they got off along with Ruby, with Vamps on her head, and walks over to the other.

All the villagers saw Raven along with her dragons and looks at her in amazement. Stoick walks over to her along with the Riders and their Dragons.

"Ocean, Achilles who's this girl?" Stoick looking at Raven

"This is Raven Corvus she's from the Serpent Bandit clan." Ocean introduces

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" Raven said before doing a bow.

Stoick chuckles and looks at Flame, "Well is he mighty dragon." Stoick said

"You bet! This is Flame and Smoky." Raven introduces her dragons.

Flame and Smoky just nodded with a smile. The Riders went to Raven.

"Wow another Night fury!" Fishlegs squealed in excitement.

The Twins went over to Raven, "That was amazing when you sink the ship with one punch!" Ruffnut exclaims with a grin.

"Can you use your punch on me or someone? O I know punch my sister!" Tuffnut exclaims happily pointing at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut frowns and pushed her brother making him fall flat on the floor.

Raven laughs, "Some other time." She said

Snotlout walks over to her, "Hey there my name is Snotlout between you and me Hookfang and I took out most of the pirates and by the way you're hot." He flirted.

Raven frowns and one flicked on his forehead send him flying to the ocean (water).

The entire villagers except for Ocean and Achilles looks at Raven in shock and amazement, Tuffnut's mouth was hanging open in shock.

Stoick clears his throat, "So Raven are you going to stay here for the night?" he asked

"Nah, actually I was thinking of living here so I can get to know my fellow Dragon/Animal speakers!" Raven said putting her arms around Ocean and Achilles neck with a grin.

Stoick chuckles, "Alright, Alright you can stay besides you can help us with weaponry."

"You got it Chief weapons is my game." Raven said

Stoick nodded, "Alright let's put these pirates in their trials." He said

The entire village nodded and grabs each pirate for execution.

"Come on we'll show you too your new home." Ocean said with a smile

Raven nodded and fallows Ocean Achilles then stop to see Tuffnut's mouth hanging open.

Raven closed Tuffnut's mouth, "Close your mouth tough guy, you might catch bugs." She said with a smile before walking away.

Tuffnut made a goofy smile as Raven walks away. Ruffnut notice it and laughs. Tuffnut stops smiling and glares at his sister before tackling her to the ground and wrestled.

The others rolled their eyes at them. Toothless walks over to Flame with Smoky on his back.

"**Welcome friends to Berk I'm Toothless.**" Toothless purrs

Flame smiles, "**Pleasure to meet you I'm Flame and this is Smoky.**"

Smoky waves his tail as a 'hello'.

Toothless nodded, "**Thank you for helping us if it wasn't for you and your rider we will be done for.**" Toothless grunts

"**No problem beside I can't let innocent people get hurt.**" Flame growls

Toothless smiles and nodded.

"**Flame! Smoky!**" Raven roars

"**Well we should go.**" Flame said before going to his friend

Sunset looks at Flame for a second before shaking her head.

Toothless looks at her little sister, "**Is something wrong sis?**" he grunts

"**No nothing at all.**" Sunset grunts. Toothless looks at her for a moment before smirking, "**Do you like Flame?**" he asked teasingly

Sunset eyes widen before glaring at her big brother, "**No I don't! Besides he's three years older than me.**" She growls

Toothless just chuckles, "**Alright, alright if you say so.**" He said before nuzzling her head.

"**Sunset come on girl.**" Achilles roars

"**Well I should go now see you later big bro!**" Sunset roars before running home fallowed by Nightshade and Ruby, with Vamps on her head.

Toothless just smiled before headed home with his rider.

Berk has now a very strong friend that can help protect the people and dragons at all time.

* * *

**So do you**

**like it? Tell me if there's a grammar error or wrong spellings. So please Review, Favorite or Fallow.**


	17. Daniel Goldstar

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Here are the voice characters:**

**Daniel Goldstar (Alexander Rybak)**

**Sparky (Lil' P-Nut)**

**Calanthe (Lizzy Greene)**

**Amethyst (Breanna Yda)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Daniel Goldstar**

**At Berk Night**

Ocean was fixing Raven's new bed while Raven brings a stone slab for Flame. Achilles looks at Raven curiously on how she can carry something very heavy.

"I'll never understand about your strength." Achilles said sitting on his bed.

Raven placed the Flame's stone slab next to Sunset's.

"Well my clan is known to have super strength." Raven said with a grin.

Achilles nodded and lies down on his bed before going to sleep.

"Raven your bed is finished." Ocean said

Raven nodded, "Thanks Ocean" Raven smiles before letting out a loud yawn and went to bed.

Nightshade, Sunset and Flame went to their stone slab and lighting them up before going to sleep.

Ocean smiles and went to bed. Ruby was already a sleep in her blanket bed and Vamps is snoring happily in the desk along with Smoky. Ocean lies down on her bed and blows out the candle before going to sleep.

* * *

**At an Unknown Island**

Somewhere in a forest is dragon not like any other he isn't human either but he looks like a Hybrid. He's about sixteen years old muscular; his arms are cover in small golden scales that went just to his forearm it has 5 fingers but instead of nails, the tips were really sharp claws made of silver.

His feet look like dragons feet but it was made of golden scales and sharp silver nails (In the front are two claws and on the back is one claw).

His Tail is made of gold and his tail tip looks like a trident made of silver, his wings look like an 'M' made of gold on the tip of the wings are small silver claws.

His eyes are gold and his pupils are silver; he wears black pants with a hole, that's where the tail is, he has two curved horns on his head. His spiky hair is golden brown his face has silver curve 'T' shape markings under his eyes, on his chest is gold like scale armor and on his side are three gold claw tattoo on his right and three silver claw tattoo on his left and he also has pointy ears.

He was sitting near the fire with three sleeping children by his side; on his right is a male Skrill hatchling, the same size as a Terrible Terror, he has dark purple scales with lightning bolt shape birth marks on his right eye.

On his left is a female Night fury hatchling, same size as a Terrible Terror, she has black scales and violet marking on the tip of her ears.

On his chest is a little girl about 5 years old, she has short curly strawberry blond hair; she was wearing a pink long sleeve tunic, a long purple skirt made, pink leggings, brown boots, a long pink vest, and a purple head band. (They are all made by dragon scales)

The three little one sleep peacefully while the hybrid keeps watch for any danger. As he was about to sleep a boar pack came and charge at him.

The hybrid's eyes shine and the camp fire became big and scaring away the boars.

Satisfy the hybrid pulled the two hatchlings in his side, using his wings, closer to him and wrap his arms around the little girl to keeping her safe before dozing off.

* * *

**At Berk's Academy Morning **

The teens are in the Academy studying about Flame and Smoky.

"This is so amazing I can't believe you have a Night Fury." Fishlegs awed measuring Flame's wings with the help of Ocean, "How did you meet him?" he asked

"And how did you get a Smokebreath?" Astrid asked scratching Smoky under the chin.

"Well I met Flame in the beach in Serpent Bandit Island he was 6 years old the same age as I was. I patched him up and we became friends and I met Smoky in the forest, when I was 7, he got separated from his pack during a storm." Raven explains as she eats a corn.

Achilles was next to Raven and looks at her, "Where did you get that?"

Raven looks at her corn, "Oh this I got it from Ocean's garden." Raven took another bite of her corn.

Ocean looks at Raven and Raven gave Ocean an innocent look, "Don't worry I only took one." Raven said

Ocean just shrugs and continued to help Fishlegs. Snotlout went over to Raven.

"Hey Raven, did I ever tell you that me and Hookfang took out ten no hundreds of Pirates?" he flirted wiggling his eye brows and smiling stupidly

Raven just stared at him blankly while chewing her corn in a few seconds she spit a corn piece and it hits Snotlout's right eye.

"AHHH!" Snotlout screams in pain covering his right eye.

"OH! She spits a corn piece in my eye! AH!" Snotlout yells in pain covering his right eye.

The twins and Hookfang snickered at the scene.

"She's awesome" Ruffnut said grinning

"Yeah she is" Tuffnut dreamily looks at Raven

Achilles looks at Raven, "I can't believe you can use a corn as a weapon."

Raven grins, "Well I am known to be a living weapon."

"Really? Does that mean you have weapons in your vest?" Astrid joked

Raven gives Achilles her corn and opens her right side of her vest to revile ten different types of daggers.

Raven gestured her daggers, "Pick one on the top or two on the bottom."Raven made a pulling motion and Astrid fallows, mouth open, as she picks a dagger.

Just then Stoick came riding Thornado, "Hiccup!" he calls

"Dad what is it?"

"Someone had just spotted Outcast near some islands. I need you and the Riders to investigate." Stoick looks at Snotlout right to see that it was red.

"What happen to his eye?" Stoick asked

"Raven spit a corn in his eye." Achilles said returning Raven's corn to her, which she ate.

Stoick just shrugs, "Just investigate okay" he said before taking off.

"Okay gang saddle up." Hiccup said before hopping on Toothless

The riders nodded and got on their dragons before taking off.

* * *

**At the Unknown Island**

The hybrid opens his gold silver eyes and let a small yawn. He opens his wings to see his little companions still sleeping. Smiling he puts the little girl down gently before going to the river and catch some breakfast.

The little girl shifted a bit before fluttering her eyes to revile sky blue eyes she sat up and let out a cute yawn while stretching that commission woke up the hatchlings.

The little Skrill opens his yellow eyes and the little Night Fury opens her violet eyes. They stand up and stretch, like a cat dose, and let out a loud yawn.

"**Where's Daniel?**" the little girl croons rubbing her eyes

The little Night fury looks around and spotted the hybrid catching fish.

"**He's over there fishing**" the Night fury purrs pointing at the hybrid name Daniel with her paw.

The little Skrill grins mischievously, "**Now it's my chance to scare him.**" He snickered

The little Night Fury rolls her violet eyes, "**Sparky how many times do I have to tell you. Daniel can't be spooked.**" She growls annoyed

"**Oh hush up Amethyst**" Sparky hissed, "**You and Calanthe just watch as I Sparky the Great Skrill will scare our big brother Daniel!**" Sparky roars full of determinants

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "**I'll give you ten seconds** **flat and since when you're called the 'great'?**" She growls annoyed

Sparky just snorted before sneaking behind Daniel quietly. Amethyst just stared at him annoyed, when he made small flip, while Calanthe watched him in amusement. As Sparky got closer and was ready to roar at Daniel but.

"**Don't even think about it.**" Daniel growls blankly

Sparky blew out a raspberry as Daniel turns around with a small smile

"**Aw come on!**" Sparky roars irritated as Daniel chuckles and petted Sparky's head

"**Next time don't roar your plan out loud**" Daniel croons

"**I told you so!**" Amethyst roared as she laughs while Calanthe giggles.

Sparky growls at them, "**Well let's see how you do it!**" Sparky roared as he went back along with Daniel, carrying many fishes.

Amethyst snorts, "**I can't because like I said he can't be scared.**" She growls

Daniel just smiled and rolls his golden silver eyes as he restarts the fire and cooks the fish for Calanthe while the raw fish will be eaten by him, Sparky, and Amethyst.

"**Well at least I tried!**" Sparky grunts

"**Yeah, like a hundred times!**" Amethyst growls

As the two bickered Daniel finish cooking the fish and gives the fish on a stick to Calanthe.

"**Here you go Calanthe enjoy**" he purrs

Calanthe took the fish and smiles, "**Thanks big brother**" she purrs before taking a bite.

Daniel smiles as he turns to Amethyst and Sparky still bickering at each other.

"**Are you two going to continue to argue or eat your food before the Terrible Terror gets it?**" Daniel growls playfully

The two stop bickering and started eating. Daniel just smiled before eating his fish as they ate there fill Daniel ate the fire to put it out.

"**Okay come on let's see if there's a place for you guys to play.**" Daniel growls playfully before standing up and grabbing his satchel.

The little ones cheered before Daniel picks up Calanthe and Sparky and Amethyst perched on his shoulders.

"**Alright hold on tight!**" he roars before taking off.

* * *

**To the riders**

Hiccup and the others landed on an Island.

"Okay gang search for any signs of Outcast that had been here." Hiccup said

All the Riders investigate except for the Twins, who are having a staring contest. Ocean asked the Trees if they seen any Outcast but they said no. Achilles asked the any forest creatures if they seen anything but not avail, Raven was looking around until she saw a camp fire.

"Hey guys over here!" Raven yells

Everyone went over to her to see the camp fire.

"Someone was been here." Hiccup said

Raven knelt down picking up some ashes and smelled it.

"Hmm… this fire was put out few hours before we got here." Raven explains before standing up.

"How can you tell?" Achilles asked

"It's a clan thing" Raven said whipping the dust of her hands

Fishlegs looks at the camp fire, "Do you think Outcasts had been here?"

Ocean shook her head, "No Fishlegs the trees didn't see any Outcast."

"Or the Animals" Achilles joined

"Something or Someone had been her last night before leaving in the morning." Raven said mysteriously

Everyone was a bit nervous until the trees branches started to move.

"W-what's going on?" Fishlegs stuttered in fear as he hides behind Meatlug.

Raven looks at the Trees, "I'm no tree expert but I'm guessing they're trying to tell us something."

Ocean listens to the trees carefully and her eyes widen

"Outcasts are heading to Berk!" Ocean panicked

Everyone gasp and hops on their dragons and took off.

* * *

**To Daniel**

Daniel was sitting in a tree trunk, with his satchel on the side, watching the three young ones play in the field of flowers. Calanthe was making flower crown and bracelet while Sparky and Amethyst were racing in the field to see who can go to the end of the field first.

"**I'm gonna win!**" Sparky roared running to the finish line.

"**No you're not!**" Amethyst roared catching up to him

The two of them went to the finish line at the same time making it a tie again.

"**Not again!**" They whined before lying on the grassy floor tiredly

Daniel just chuckled then stops when his ears heard battle. He stands up and listens.

Calanthe looks at him, "**What's wrong big Brother?**" she whimpers

Daniel's sniffs the air, "**I smell Outcast, Vikings and Dragons.**" He growls

"**Is it a battle?**" Amethyst's asked walking over with Sparky

"**Yes I'm going to check it out and Amethyst you're in charge.**" Daniel growls before standing up

Sparky looks at Daniel in disbelief, "**What?!**" he whines

Amethyst looks at Sparky smugly, "**You heard him**" she growls

Sparky glares at her before plops on the grassy floor and took a nap.

Calanthe looks at Daniel worriedly, "**Please come back**" she whimpers Daniel nodded before taking off.

* * *

**To the Riders**

The Riders found the Outcast and there were too many of them.

"How hard it is to sink those guys ships?!" Raven yells as she throws more explosive bombs at them.

All the dragons were almost at their shoat limits and Ocean and Raven are almost out of ammo.

Alvin grins evilly, "Ready the-" he was cut off when

BOOM!

An explosion (combination of Skrill and Night Fury) of gold and silver destroyed half of the ships.

"What in the name of-"

Alvin didn't finish his sentences when another electrical plasma blast came and sink half of the ship.

"Shoot whoever is firing!" Alvin yelled

But the Outcast didn't know what to shoot then suddenly an Outcast pushed overboard then another and another making the others become scared.

"What are you all standing around! Fire the Rid-" Alvin didn't finish when someone landed behind him.

Everyone gasp to see a human like dragon made of gold and silver.

Alvin glared at the hybrid, "Well don't just stand there! Fire at that thing whatever it is!"

The Outcast were ready to fire but the hybrid's gold silver eyes shine and suddenly a fire wall came separating Alvin and his men from the hybrid also splitting the boat in half.

The Riders and their dragons were shock.

"Wow did you see that!" Achilles yelled

"Yeah and it's awesome!" Tuffnut shouted in awed

"Yeah" Ruffnut dreamily looks at the hybrid

As the riders look at the hybrid Ocean looks at him carefully.

As the ship sinks the hybrid fly high in the sky before falling in high speed and diving in the water creating a big wave.

Outcasts scream in fear as the huge wave destroyed all of the ship some parts of the ships were remained and Outcasts tried to stay in a float.

The Hybrid got out off the water and flew up. He looks at the Riders and their Dragons if they're okay as they are he smiled before going back to the island.

"Who was that?" Astrid asked in pure shock

"Whoever he was I want him." Ruffnut said dreamily

Tuffnut pretends to gags as the others just rolled their eyes except for Ocean.

"Guys I think he's from Dragon Shifter clan." Ocean said

All the Riders eyes widen even their dragons, "You mean it?" Hiccup asked

"Yes he is I can feel his aura." Ocean said

"Well let's go and talk to him." Hiccup said

Everyone nodded and Ocean guides them to find the Dragon Shifter.

* * *

In a few minutes they landed on the Island and got off of their dragons.

"Ocean do you senses him?" Astrid asked

"Yes and he's hiding up on that tree." Ocean said pointing at the tall tree.

Everyone looks up at the tree to see nothing.

"Ah, Ocean he's not here." Tuffnut said stupidly

"Oh he's there remember what I said about that clan?" Ocean asked

The Twins tried to think but they just shook their heads.

"They have different types of dragon abilities one of them is Changewing camouflage." Ocean explains

Then suddenly the Dragon Shifter appeared scaring the riders and their dragons except for Ocean, Raven and Achilles and their Dragons.

"So you know about my clan." He asked gliding down to them.

"You got that right my name is Raven Corvus from the Serpent Bandit clan."

"I'm Achilles Fortis from Roaring Traveler clan."

"And I'm Ocean from the Forest Listener clan and this is Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"You're from the Forest Listener clan?" he asked Ocean

"I was but they all died from invaders."

"Actually there are survivors in my home island." He said

Ocean's eyes widen in shock, "Really, how many survivors?" she asked hopefully

"About nine hundred of Forest Listeners took refuge in my island." He said

Ocean smiles in happiness knowing that her clan is safe.

"So why did you help us?" Astrid asked

"Well I heard battle noises so I fallowed it and saw you guys in trouble so I had to help." He explains

They all nodded, "So are you going back to your island?" Hiccup asked

"No actually I'm just travelling the archipelago that's all." He said

"If you want you can live in Berk." Astrid said

The Dragon Shifter looks at them in shock.

"But what if they think I'm a monster?" he asked

"They won't because they already know." Raven grins

"Really so they don't think I'm a monster?" he asked

"Nope they actually want to meet you and talk to you." Fishlegs said

The Dragon Shifter smiles at them.

"By the way what's your name?" Achilles asked

"My name is Daniel Goldstar" he greeted with a smile

"Come on guys lets tell my dad." Hiccup said

"Not yet I need to pick up my siblings first if that's okay." Daniel asked

"Sure why not" Hiccup said

The riders hop on their dragons and Daniel flew to his sibling.

* * *

**At the Field of Flowers**

Calanthe was sitting in the flower bed while Sparky and Amethyst take a nap. She was getting sleepy until.

"**Calanthe! Amethyst! Sparky!**" Daniel roared

Calanthe turns to see her brother flying down. Sparky and Amethyst woke up and the three ran to him and hugs him.

"**You're okay!**" Calanthe croons as she hugs his legs while Sparky and Amethyst hugs his arms.

Daniel just smiled at them, "**Yes I'm fine and I brought new friends.**" He purrs

The trio lets go and look at him in confusion until they heard a dragon roar. The three young ones hide behind Daniel when dragons landed with Riders.

Fishlegs gasp, "You have a Skrill and Night Fury hatchlings as siblings!"

"Yes the Skrill is name Sparky and the Night Fury is name Amethyst"

The two hatchlings greeted. Astrid notices Calanthe hiding behind him.

"Who's she?"

"Oh and this is Calanthe" Daniel said smiling

"Hi" Calanthe greeted with a smile

"**Guys these are the Riders from Berk and we're going to live there.**" He purrs

The three young ones smiled, "**Really?**" the croon

Daniel nodded as the young ones cheered he went to get his satchel before picking up Calanthe while Sparky and Amethyst perched on his shoulders.

"Okay were ready to go." Daniel said

"Okay fallow us" Hiccup said

And with that they all took off to Berk.

* * *

**At Berk**

All the villagers were finishing their work Skydancer was watching Leaf ad Sunny playing around, Ember was catching up with her brother Lucky, Calvariam and the Boneknappers were just resting in the beach. Then the Riders landed and the villagers and dragons saw Daniel and his siblings and rushed over to him.

Stoick came, "Alright what is it-" he was cut off when he saw Daniel.

"Is he from the Dragon Shifter clan you kids were talking about?" Stoick asked

"Yup, Dad say hello to Daniel Goldstar, Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky." Hiccup introduced

"Pleasure to meet you chief Stoick" Daniel greeted before putting Calanthe down along with Amethyst and Sparky.

"You too so are going to live here with your siblings?" he asked

"Yes and is it okay that we live with Ocean, Achilles and Raven if that's okay?" Daniel asked

"Of course you can stay with us." Ocean said smiling

"Yeah were like family" Raven grins

Stoick smiles and nodded

"Thank you all of you" Daniel said smiling

Everyone went to him and his siblings and greeted him. Sparky and Amethyst played with Leaf and Sunny with Skydancer watching them. Calanthe was greeted by the Viking women because she was so cute. The riders and their dragons just smiled knowing that they have someone to help them in battle.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Tell me if there's a grammar error or wrong spellings. Please review, fallow, or favorite.**


	18. Story telling

**Hey guys! Someone asked me where Ocean and her new friends live well they live near the plaza in grassy field near the cliff next to Gobber's blacksmith shop and there's a garden behind the house next to the cliff, Ocean's house is big. That's all you need to know and if you don't know my Oc voices yet so here:**

· **Ocean Melody- Female Human ****(****Tara Strong)**

· **Nightshade-Female Night Fury (Demi Lovato)**

· **Ruby the- Female Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies)**

· **Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes)**

· **Black Crystal- Female Skrill (Kelly Clarkson)**

· **Ember-Female Typhoomerang (Katy Perry)**

· **Lucky-Male Typhoomerang (Sam Riley)**

· **Leaf-Male Light Fury (Diego Velazquez)**

· **Sunny-Female Light Fury (Addison Riecke)**

· **Skydancer- Female Stormcutter (Angelina Jolie)**

· **Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Mace Coronel)**

· **Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning)**

· **Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy)**

· **Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney)**

· **Smoky-Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck)**

· **Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak)**

· **Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut)**

· **Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene)**

· **Amethyst-Female Night Fury(Breanna Yda)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Story telling**

Ocean was in the house cooking breakfast for her family and friends it was eggs and boars (bacon) with yak milk, she sets four big baskets on floor full of fish and four smaller ones on the floor and set the food on the table. As she finished her dragons and friends coming down the stairs (Daniel is in his Dragon form)

Ocean smiles at them, "Morning" she greeted pouring yak milk on Raven's mug.

"Morning Ocean" Raven greeted as she sits down and eats her breakfast.

"So Daniel, how did you sleep?" Achilles asked sitting down before eating

Daniel sits and puts Calanthe on her chair, "Good, Calanthe likes her new bed." Daniel said before eating

Calanthe nodded before drinking her yak milk.

Their dragons at their breakfast while Sparky and Amethyst have a competition to see who can finish their breakfast first; Raven looks at them and smiles.

"Hey Raven why are you smiling?" Calanthe asked

Raven sighs happily, "Looking at Amethyst and Sparky brings back memories of me and my five brothers." She chuckles

Achilles looks at Raven in shock, "You have five brothers?"

"Yup and we always have competition." She sighs happily

Then Amethyst and Sparky finished their food in a minute.

"**Done!**" they roared together then glared at each other

Everyone laughs and continue with their breakfast.

After they finished they all went to the Academy.

* * *

**At the Academy**

Hiccup and the Teens are having a meeting about a holiday. Then Ocean, Achilles, Raven, Daniel, and Calanthe enter fallowed by their dragons.

"Hey Guys! Whatcha you guys doing?" Raven asked sitting on Flame's back with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"Well we're going to celebrate Viking and Dragons day." Hiccup said

"Viking and Dragons day? What's that?" Calanthe asked standing on the floor holding Daniel's hand.

"It's a celebration of peace with our dragons." Astrid explains

"Cool so what do you guys do on this holiday?" Raven asked curiously

"Well we eat a big feast then tell each other stories about our past life." Fishlegs explains

"Okay so when will it start?" Daniel asked watching Amethyst and Sparky play fight.

"On the afternoon" Hiccup said

"So what shall we do for time being?" Ocean asked

Fishlegs became excited; "Well we were thinking-" he was cut off by the twins.

"Not us we don't think at all" said Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded

"Also me" Snotlout joins in

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "I meant was me, Hiccup and Astrid were thinking if it's okay to classify you Daniel." He said

Daniel thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure I mean we are friends." He said

Fishlegs became excited and ready the Book of Dragons with charcoal ready. Daniel went over to the Dragons with Calanthe, holding his hand, along with Amethyst and Sparky.

"**Can you guys watch them please?**" Daniel croons

"**Of course**" Stormfly squawks with a smile

Daniel smiled as he let's go of Calanthe's hand and she walks over to the dragons along with Amethyst and Sparky.

Daniel walks back to group ready to be studied.

"Okay let's measure his wings" Hiccup said holding a tape measure

Daniel unfolds his wings and Hiccup measured them.

"Wow, your wings are longer than a Night Fury." Said Hiccup

"Do other dragon shifters have gold and silver scales?" Astrid asked looking at my scales or claws

"Not really we Dragon Shifter have different types of colors to tell our elements." Daniel explains

Fishlegs writes down the information, "But why do have two colors?"

"Well you see I'm a combination of a gold and silver dragon." Daniel said rubbing back of his neck

"So you're a hybrid of two colored dragon shifters?" Hiccup asked

"Yes" Daniel said, "Okay what's next?" he asked

"Next is you fire power" Fishlegs said

The Twins grins and sets many targets for Daniel to fire.

"Okay Daniel fire away." Hiccup said

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath before releases a gold silver plasma blast. It exploded destroying all the targets. Everyone was shock except for Ocean, Raven and Achilles and their Dragons.

"Wow that was jut wow" said Astrid

"Again! Again! Again!" the Twins cheered

"That was incredible!" Hiccup said

Daniel just smiled and shows them what else he can do. He can control/summon gold or silver fire with his mind; he can shoot fire from his hand or feet, he has strong bite force and claws that destroy anything. He also has super speed and strength in a few hours it was almost noon.

"Okay guys it's almost time for the party" Hiccup said

"But we're not yet done we need to know if he can turn to a human." Fishlegs pleaded

Hiccup looks at Daniel, "Can you show us?" he asked

Daniel shrugs, he close his eyes and suddenly gold light surrounds his body, everyone covered their eyes as the light faded everyone looks at Daniel with mouth hanging open except for his siblings.

Daniel scales, wings, tail and claws were gone, his eyes were still gold but his pupils are black and human like, he still wearing his pants, the hole is gone, his ears were back to normal and he has no markings in his tan skin.

"You look wow" Ruffnut drools

The dragons and their riders look at her in disturbance before moving away while Stormfly carries Calanthe, Sparky and Amethyst with her mouth.

"Okay that's settled lets go." Hiccup said

They all nodded and mounted on their dragons.

"Daniel ride next with me" Ruffnut pleaded making room for Daniel

Tuffnut shook his head and made a cross sign with his arms.

"It's okay I'll transform back" Daniel said as he turns back to his dragon form and pick up his siblings.

Ruffnut groans before taking off with the others.

* * *

**Village plaza**

Everyone was ready for the celebration. There were many tables in the plaza full of food and drinks. The riders landed and got off their dragons.

"Wow this celebration gonna be awesome" Raven grins

Stoick came to plaza and smiles, "Welcome everyone for the celebration of Vikings and Dragons!" he yelled

Everyone cheered and started to party. Ocean saw Razor Mouth in a shady house talking with a green male Monstrous Nightmare and a yellow male Zippleback about male stuff, Ember and Lucky are having a conversation with other dragons too, and Skydancer was watching Leaf and Sunny playing with Sparky and Amethyst. Calvariam and the Boneknappers are enjoying the party as well talking and laughing with other dragons, Black Crystal was walking around looking at the happy dragons and Vikings. Ocean can sense her sadness so she's gonna talk to Black Crystal. Ocean turns to Nightshade, talking with Toothless.

"**Nightshade I'm going to hang out with Black for a bit.**" Ocean croons

Nightshade nodded as she and the others went to party except for Ruby.

"**Aren't you going with them?**" Ocean croons in confusion

Ruby shook her head, "**No, I would like to join you and Black.**" Ruby grunts.

Ocean smiles and nodded as the two girls went over to Black.

"**Black are you okay?**" Ocean croons

Black Crystal looks at them before shook's her head, "**No, I'm not okay**" she croons sadly looking at something.

Ocean and Ruby fallows her gaze and saw two Deadly Nadder couples nuzzling each other lovingly.

Ocean looks at Black Crystal, "**Did you had a mate once, Black?**" she asked

Black Crystal nodded, "**Yes, his name was Strike. He and I were mates for three years we love each other and never fight then one day he disappeared. I search everywhere until I was captured by the Outcast and then I meet you and Astrid**"

Ocean pats Black Crystal's head, "**Oh Black I'm so sorry**" Ocean whimpers.

Black Crystal smiled and nuzzled Ocean's cheek. "**It's okay Ocean and thank you for listening you too Ruby.**" Black Crystal purrs

Ruby nodded, "**Come on we want to meet the new members in Berk**" Ocean purrs

Black Crystal nodded and fallows the two.

* * *

Meanwhile the Riders and their dragons are watching Raven having a drinking contest with Gobber and Spitlout (Snotlout's father).

"Go Raven! Go Raven! Go Raven!" the Twins cheered

In a few minutes Gobber and Spitlout passed out making Raven the winner.

"Winner is Raven!" Stoick shouted

Everyone cheers as Raven punch her fist in the air and yelled, "Alright!"

Ocean and Ruby came with Black Crystal.

Daniel notices them and asked, "Hey Ocean, Ruby who's she?"

"This is Black Crystal she's our friend" Ocean said

Sparky stops playing with, Leaf, Sunny and Amethyst, and walks over to Black, "**Hey, you're a Skrill too!**" Sparky chirped

Black Crystal smiles and bent down, "**Yes, my name is Black Crystal and what's your name?**"

Sparky puffs out his chest, "**My name is Sparky the Great Skrill!**" Sparky roars

"**No he's not!**" Amethyst voice roared

"**Oh zip it Amethyst!**" Sparky roared angrily

The Dragons chuckled along the ones who can speak Dragonese.

"**Well it's very nice to meet you Sparky the Great Skrill**" Black Crystal croons playfully with a smile

Sparky grins and went back to playing. Black Crystal smiles and joins the party with the others, Raven was challenged by another drinking contest with the Twins cheering also Snotlout, Fishlegs asked Daniel, carrying Calanthe, many question about his kind.

The Children asked Achilles question about Sunset, Astrid and Hiccup were hanging out, and Toothless and Nightshade were having a great time together, Vamp was talking with the males; Ruby stayed quiet, by Ocean side, and was lost in thoughts.

"**Ruby, what are you thinking about?**" Ocean asked

"**I was thinking about my pack**" Ruby croons

Ocean looks at Ruby, "**Do you miss them**" Ocean asked

Ruby nods, "**Yes but I have a new pack now.**" Ruby purrs looking at Ocean with a smile and Ocean smiles back.

* * *

Nighttime came everyone went to beach to hear stories in the bonfire.

"And that's how we met Calvariam." Gobber told his story about how he and the teens meet Calvariam the Boneknapper.

Everyone chuckled along with the dragons. Gobber smiled a bowed.

"Alright who wants to go next?" Stoick asked

Gobber sits next to Stoick, "Why don't we hear stories from Raven or Daniel."

Everyone agreed wanting to know about Raven and Daniel's stories.

"Alight, Alright so Daniel do wanna go first?" Raven asked

Daniel, with Calanthe on his laps, waves his talon, "You go first after all 'Ladies first'."Daniel said

Raven grins and stands up. "Well as you all know I'm from the Serpent Bandit clan located in a Skull like cave filled with deadly sharks." Raven said

All the children, minus Achilles, gasp in fear but continue to listen.

"We protect our home with our lives but we have fun. We have many caves to explore, beaches with the best fishing spot and Shark wrestling." Raven grins

"Shark wrestling, what's that?" Stoick asked

"Shark wrestling is a sport to test your strength in the water by fighting the predators of the sea." Raven explains

Everyone awed and continued to listen.

"I grew up with five brothers" Raven said

Everyone, minus the Riders and their Dragons, were shock to hear that Raven has five brothers.

"The first born is name Ren, he's 21 years old, he's a warrior/dragon rider his dragon a Blue Monstrous Nightmare name Bluetalon, the second born is name Loren, he's 19 years old, he's a hunter/dragon rider his dragon a Yellow Deadly Nadder name Shimmer, the third born are Twins name Don and Ton, they're 18 years old, they're both blacksmith/dragon riders their dragon is a brown Hideous Zippleback name Double and Trouble, don't ask, the fourth born is name Flint, he's 17 years old, he's a healer/dragon rider, his dragon is a Changewing name Autumn."

"Your parents must've had a lot of trouble watching them." Gobber said

"Actually is parent, my dad took care of us because my mom died in an unknown sickness when I was one."

Everyone sadly looks at her.

"Sorry about that" Gobber apologies

Raven grins, "It's okay Gobber. My dad took care of us teaching us how to defend ourselves and to hunt. My brothers and I always have competition in everything." Raven smiles

Everyone chuckles a bit and stop in a few seconds.

"But we always got each other's back. Then I met Flame when I was 6; he was washed up in the beaches of Serpent Bandit Island, and Smoky when I was 7, he got separated by his pack. When I was fifteen I went on adventure with my dragons seeing many wonders in the world and stealing treasures from pirates or thieves. It was a great adventure then I met Ocean and Achilles they gave me new adventure is to help Berk's weapons." Raven finished

Everyone claps at her story. Raven sits down while Flame and Smoky nuzzle her.

"Alright, Daniel it's your turn." Stoick said

Daniel nodded, "I grew up in an island name Draconic and he's a big sea dragon the same size as an island." Daniel explains

Everyone gasp in amazement, "I was raised by the Leader" Daniel said

"Wait your Leader? Don't you mean your dad?" Hiccup asked

Daniel shook his head, "No, you see I didn't know my parents because they died."

Everyone gasp in shock, "My father died when he helped the Forest Listener clan to escape from invaders and my mother died when she gave birth to me." Daniel said sadly

Everyone pities him, "Our Leader, Solarium a Sun dragon shifter, and his wife Luna, a moon dragon shifter, took care of me because they know my parents because they were best friends and they taught me everything. When I was 9 Solarium lets me go on an adventure to see the world and if any young ones that were abandon or lost I must take care of them or return to their family who misses them."

Everyone smiles at his kindness and bravery, "When I was 11 I found a Skrill egg in the high mountains, I was there to see the sights, I was able to see Sparky's past his mother put him there as she drive the hunters away."

"How did you do it?" Gobber ask

"Well Silver dragons can see peoples past by touching them."

Everyone nodded and listens for more.

"I couldn't leave him so I took him in. then I found Amethyst as an egg near a destroyed nest I touch the nest to see Amethyst parents were killed by hunters but didn't find her because her egg was camouflage by the dark so I took her in so Sparky would have a playmate." Daniel said as Amethyst and Sparky nuzzles his arms.

Everyone 'aww' and listens to more.

"After I took them in, I landed near a village called Avro; I rested on the forest in the high trees so I wouldn't be seen. Then one night while I was still awake I heard horses galloping on my direction. I camouflage and saw three men riding horses.  
One was riding on a big black horse, he was wearing black armor and a red cape, he was about in his early thirties, he has black hair and gray eyes, and his name was Malefor.  
On his right is a man about 29 years old, brown hair and eyes, and was wearing red armor his name was Maier he was riding a brown horse. On the left is a man about 27, blond hair and green eyes, he was wearing a hunter cloths with a bow and arrow on his back his name was Brian he was riding on a white horse." Daniel said

"Why were they there?" Bucket asked

Daniel looks at him, "They were there to abandon Calanthe when she was just a baby." Daniel looks at Calanthe, sleeping, sadly.

Everyone gasp in shock and horror, "Why on earth would they abandon Calanthe as a baby!?" Raven asked angrily wanting to kill those men for abandoning such a sweet child.

"Because Malefor, Calanthe's father, wanted a son not a daughter and his wife, Lucile Calanthe's Mother, died giving birth to her. Maier and Brian tried to convince him to put her in an Orphanage where she could be adopted to a nice family but Malefor was stubborn he didn't want to see Calanthe ever again with that said they left Calanthe. I couldn't believe they just did that abandoning an infant I couldn't leave her to die so I raised her teaching how to read and write Norse or Dragonese and teaching her how to speak animals and Dragonese. Then Amethyst and Sparky hatch and no the eggs didn't explode." Daniel said

The Twins were disappointed knowing that Night Fury and Skrill eggs don't explode.

"I teach them everything I learn from my home for five years then we met you guys and have a new home to live." Daniel finished

Everyone claps and cheers. Calanthe made a cute groan and everyone quiets down not wanting to wake up Calanthe.

"Why don't we go to rest now" Stoick said quietly

Everyone nodded and went home to get a good night sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me if there are grammar errors and wrong spellings. Please review, favorite, and fallow.**


	19. The Iron Gronckle

**Hey guys! You all had been waiting for the next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry for taking so long and there were few changes in this episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Iron Gronckle**

The Riders were patrolling to see any sign of Outcast ship with the Calvariam and the Boneknappers to help them with the search.

Ocean and her dragons were walking over to Gobber's house; to deliver his foot cream he ordered from her, as she got there she saw Raven making different types of swords while Flame and Smoky stay outside of the forge.

"Hello Raven! How's your first day!" Ocean yelled

Raven was sharpening a sword but stops and grins at them, "Hey guys what you all doing here?" Raven ask putting the sword away

"We're here to deliver Gobber's foot cream." Ocean said

"Is it for his stinky foot?" Raven asked walking over to them

Ocean nodded and they all shivered in disgust, "So where is he?" Ocean asked

"He went to Stoick to help him in Berk's defenses. He told if you came here with the cream leave it on the table." Raven said

Ocean nodded and puts the foot cream on the table just then Fishlegs, arms around his stomach, and Meatlug came walking over to them in pain.

"Wow, what happen to you guys?" Raven asked

"Oh dear, what's the problem Fishlegs?" Ocean asked

"Meatlug ate a tone of rocks." Fishlegs said, "But she can't seem to fire out any lava."

Meatlug tried to fire but nothing happen in a few seconds she fell on the ground tiredly.

"Can you check on her Ocean?" Fishlegs ask

Ocean nodded and went over to check on Meatlug, "**Meatlug can you open your mouth?**"Ocean croons as Raven walks over to them

Meatlug opens her mouth, "Oh Dear Odin!" Raven shouted in disgust as pinch her nose and moves away.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worriedly

"Her breath smells worst then Snotlout" Raven said as she gasping for air.

Ocean rolls her blue eyes, "I see what the problem is she has Dragons breath." Ocean said

"Were you guys celebrating?" Raven said sitting on a table near the window.

"Uh, not exactly" Fishlegs groans

"Don't worry. I've done this before with other dragons that had Dragons breath" Ocean said getting something from her satchel and took out a feather.

Ocean went over to Meatlug and tickled her stomach with the feather.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "Come on Ocean, that is not gonna-" he was interrupted when Meatlug began to spit out large amount of reddish orange lava.

Fishlegs and Ocean jumps on an anvil as the lava spreads everywhere. Raven just sits on the table watching the lava spreading. Their dragons were watching full of worried. After a few minutes Meatlug stops spitting on lava.

"Well, that went well." Raven said looking at the forge filled with lava.

"Ah, sorry about the shop" Fishlegs looks at the lava, "I've never seen her make this lava before or this color. It's weird." Fishlegs said then he looks at Ocean still holding the feather, "Okay, Tickle at Will."

"Ugh. Keep your Tunic on, Fish. I need to clean this place before Gobber gets here." Raven groans

"I'll help Raven." Ocean said giving Fishlegs the feather, "You might used this and make sure she has a balance rock diet."

Fishlegs nodded and was able to get out of the forge as he and Meatlug left.

"Okay so how are we going to clean this up?" Ocean asks as Nightshade and Ruby helps her get out.

Raven got out off of the forge by the window and grabs something from Flame's satchel.

"With these" Raven said holding two big shovels, "These are lava proof shovels they can help us clean the lava and we can put then in my lava proof buckets that I had just bring out."

Smoky was holding a bucket with his mouth and sitting on a big one.

Ocean nodded and grabs a shovel before cleaning the lava.

* * *

They finish at noon Raven uses the lava to make weapons. Ocean was sitting on Nightshade saddle and reads a book while Ruby, Vamps, Flame and Smoky take a nap.

Then Daniel, carrying Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky, and Sunset, with Achilles on her saddle, landed in the forge.

"Good Afternoon girls" Daniel greeted setting down his siblings

"Hey" Achilles greeted before getting off of Sunset.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" Ocean asks putting her book on her satchel.

"Well Calanthe wanted a bow n arrow as a weapon."Daniel said watching Sparky and Amethyst running around on a giggling Calanthe.

"Can Raven make me a new sword?" Achilles asked showing his busted sword.

Raven finished her work and came out, "Guys check this out." she said showing them a new sword.

Achilles looks at the sword, "It's just a sword"

"Not just any sword I made this at Meatlug's Lava." Raven said tossing it to Achilles

Achilles tested it, "Don't you think it's a bit light weighted?" Achilles gives it back to Raven

"That what you think but when I tested out" Raven said before grabbing Achilles sword and cuts it in half with the new sword.

Everyone was shock to see what just happen.

"That was incredible!" Gobber's voice yelled

They all look over to see Gobber running over to them.

"Raven how did you made this?" Gobber asked excitingly

"I made this out of Meatlug's Lava and made new weapons I call it Gronckle Iron." Raven said pointing at the shop full of axes, swords, hammers, maces, and helmets.

"And also I made these" Raven opens her vest reviling new daggers (right) and knife (left)

"I made them so I can use them in battle." Raven grins

Achilles pick up his broken sword, "Is there any more?" Achilles asked

Raven nodded as she went back to the forge and gives Achilles a new sword.

"Here you go kiddo" Raven said

"Thanks" Achilles said putting his new sword in his side.

Calanthe walks over to Raven, "Can you make me a bow out of Gronckle Iron please?" Calanthe asked politely

Raven nods, "Sure I'll make you one kiddo and you too Ocean."

Calanthe smiles happily and Ocean nodded with a smile.

"By the way where's my foot cream Ocean?" Gobber ask

"It's on the table" Ocean said

Gobber nodded, "Well we should tell everyone!" Gobber said smiling

They all nodded, "Okay Achilles, Daniel and Calanthe will be the one telling everyone while the rest of us go get Fishlegs and Meatlug." Gobber said before taking the new sword from Raven

They all nodded and did their jobs. Achilles and Daniel, holding Calanthe, told everyone in the village while Gobber, Ocean and Raven get Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was scrubbing Meatlug. He stops when he saw the others dragon riders returned from their search and landed in the plaza.

"Did you find the Outcast ship?" Fishlegs asked running up to them

"Do you see an Outcast ship?" Snotlout asked annoyed, holding a sword.

"No we didn't find them." Hiccup said

Just then Gobber, holding a new sword, Ocean and Raven run up to them.

"Fishlegs, do you know what this is?" Gobber asked, holding up a new sword.

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me." Tuffnut said

"Um, a sword?" Ruffnut answered

"I said don't tell me!" Tuffnut said before punching his sister

"I wasn't telling you. I was telling him." Ruffnut said as she blocks her brother's punches

There was punching sounds on the background. Gobber, Ocean and Rave just shake their heads.

"Ow, Ow Ouch, I was gonna guess it Ouch!" Tuffnut said

"Not just any sword. Feel it." Gobber said before throwing it.

Fishlegs was about to catch it but Astrid beat him to it.

"Raven made out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop."

"This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hiccup ask

"Raven prefers to call it Gronckle Iron." Gobber said

"Ocean and I clean the forge. I got bored at waiting for the lava to cool off on the buckets so I fallow what Gobber always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom, and I created this little beauty.

Astrid tested the sword, "It's pretty but too light it would never hold up in battle." Astrid said before throwing it back to Gobber.

"Exactly what Achilles said" Raven said

"Until Raven did this" Gobber said before grabbing Snotlout's sword and cuts it in half.

Everyone, minus Raven and Ocean, were impressed and amaze. There were: "Oh" "Whoa!" "Cool." "Nice swing." "Whoa."

"Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Astrid said

"New helmets" the twins said before banging their heads together

"Ours are pretty banged-up from banging them." Tuffnut said before he and his sister fainted

"Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours." Gobber said as Hiccup holds the sword.

"Exactly what I was thinking it could make it stronger and lighter." Hiccup said testing the sword

"Excuse me, why don't you start by making me a new sword?" Snotlout said holdings his destroyed sword up

"Why don't you start by getting in line?" Ocean ask

"Yeah Achilles, Daniel and Calanthe told the whole town about Meatlug's Gronckle iron, and they all want a piece of the action." Raven said then she looks at Astrid, "Here Astrid you can have one of my daggers just chose." Raven said showing Astrid her daggers in her vest and Astrid chooses.

Fishlegs saw a big line in the forge and smiles.

* * *

**The next day **

Everyone was getting weapons from Gronckle Iron from Gobber's shop like swords, axes, maces, and helmets.

Raven finish making Calanthe and Ocean's bow and gives it to them before making her new double swords. Hiccup was working on his shield.

"This Gronckle iron is going to do wonders for my shield." Hiccup said

"Right, how great is this stuff?" Fishlegs asked handing a sword to a customer.

"So what kind of rocks did you feed her?" Hiccup asked curiously

"Yeah I want to know too" Raven joins in

"Well, actually, I can't tell you guys." Fishlegs said nervously

"No?" Gobber said suspiciously

"It's a trade secret." Fishlegs before picking up a nearby mace, "If I told you, I'd have to mace you."

They were interrupted by Astrid landing next to the forge. "Hiccup the sentries said they saw another boat." Astrid announced. "We have to go now." Hiccup put the shield down and mounted Toothless.

"You two coming?" Hiccup asked.

"I would love to, Hiccup, but as you see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs said gesturing to the long line outside the forge.

"Yeah, Gobber needs all the help he needs and I gave Flame and Smoky a break." Raven said.

Hiccup nodded and he and Astrid flew off leaving them behind.

"We're getting low on Gronckle Iron." Gobber informed Fishlegs and handed him the feather.

"Okay, girl, let's make some magic." Fishlegs said.

He then tickled Meatlug's stomach with the feather, but all she spat out were two metal balls.

"What are we supposed to do with that, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked.

"Make someone one a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Raven added blankly.

At that moment a Viking raised his hand.

"Not going to happen, Gunnar." Gobber and Raven said blankly without turning around.

Gunnar leaves in disappointment

The crowd outsider was getting a little impatient.

"You guys better hurry. I'll stay here to calm down the customers." Raven said.

"Alright, boy, I think it's time you let us in on your trade secret." Gobbber said looking at Fishlegs.

* * *

Somewhere near the forest. Ocean was teaching Calanthe how to use a bow n arrow while Achilles spars with Daniel using his new sword.

"Okay, you have to pull the arrow in the end of the bow hard." Ocean explains

Calanthe pulls the arrow, "Like this?" as she pointed at the target

"Yes, now fire" Ocean said

Calanthe fires the arrow hitting the middle.

"Good job sis" Daniel said as he dogged Achilles sword.

"Yes your doing great" Ocean smiles

Their dragons were basking in the sun while Amethyst and Sparky play with Leaf and Sunny.

"**I wonder how's Meatlug is doing with the Gronckle Iron?**" Sunset ask

"**I heard Gronckle Iron is getting famous.**" Skydancer grunts keeping an eye at the hatchlings.

"**I bet ten cods if something bad might happen.**" Razor Mouth grunts curled under a shady tree.

"**20 cods if not**" Vamps growls challengingly sitting on a boulder.

"**You're on**" Razor Mouth grins

Nightshade rolls her blue eyes, "**Come on guys don't do that.**" She growls

"**Yeah this is Meatlug our friend**" Ruby growls

Razor Mouth and Vamps just sighs before nodding.

Just then Ember and Lucky landed near them.

"**Hey guys what are you doing?**" Lucky croons sitting next to Skydancer

"**Just talking about a bet**" Vamps croons

Ruby gives him a glare he notices it and his eyes widen, "**Which we're not doing**" Vamps whimpers in fear

"**Hey Ember did you see Black Crystal I haven't seen her this morning.**" Nightshade ask

Ember sits next to Nightshade, "**She went flying in Berk's mountains something about having alone time.**" Ember croons

Ruby didn't say anything she knows that Black Crystal needs alone time because it was her anniversary of her mate's disappearance.

"**I wonder why?**" Sunset wonders

Everyone shrugs, minus Ruby. Just then Flame landed with Smoky.

"**Flame what are you doing here?**" Sunset ask, "**We thought you were at the forge.**"

Flame sit next to her, "**We were but Raven said we needed some break from helping in the forge with Fishlegs and Gobber.**" Flame croons

"**Speaking of them how are they doing?**" Razor Mouth ask

"**Well they run out of Gronckle Iron so they went to the place where the rocks are.**" Smoky croons sitting on Flame's saddle

"**What type of rocks are they looking for?**" Skydancer ask

"**Don't know Fishlegs said it's a trade secret.**" Flame grunts

"**If he said trade secret means he doesn't know, right?**" Ruby growls

"**Yup**" Smoky pops out the 'p' word

All the dragons minus the hatchlings nod agreement.

"**I wonder if they'll find the rocks they need?**" Lucky wonders

* * *

Meanwhile back at the forge Gobber and Fishlegs drops a wheelbarrow of rocks. Meatlug looks at the rocks eagerly.

"Wow, she's pretty excited." Raven said leaning against the wall.

"I know she can't even decide where to start." Fishlegs smiles

Gobber picks up a rock from the pile, "May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer? Hmm? Hmm?" Gobber shows the rock to an eager Meatlug before giving it to her.

Meatlug ate it before spitting out lava then Gobber started to make it but it turns out it was glass.

"Worthless" Raven said and Gobber throws it away

"Let's try again" Gobber said

He picks up a black shiny rock, "Oh, I like this one shiny, like Grockle iron." Gobber said before feeding it to Meatlug.

As she ate it nothing happens until.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Raven ask fanning herself

"Now that you mention it" Gobber said

Then Meatlug began to turn red, "She's gonna burst!" Raven exclaims before jumping behind some barrels of weapon.

"Tickle her! Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla!" Gobber yells

"I'm ow! I'm-I'm trying." Fishlegs said

As he tried to tickle Meatlug but he keeps on getting burn by the heat of Meatlug's scales but finally Meatlug spits out the rock.

"Sorry, everyone false alarm" Fishlegs said and Raven got out of her hiding spot.

The Villagers were getting angry and shouted comments. The riders came to find Fishlegs.

"There he is." Astrid pointed at the forge, "What are we gonna do?"

"I could pound him until he agrees to come back." Snotlout said punching his fist with his hand

"Or we could just ask him." Hiccup said

"What's wrong with pounding? I like pounding." Tuffnut said and he continues, "I like pound cake, I like measuring my weight in pounds."

Hiccup tries to go over to the crowed and he yells, "Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Fishlegs!"

Then the crowd shouted Fishlegs' name as well.

"You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own and tore the poor sot limb from limb started just like this." Gobber said making Fishlegs scared

"Gobber that's not helping" Raven said

"It's just that Meatlug ate so many different rocks. I can't figure it out." Fishlegs hits his head then, "Wait, that's it."

"What's it?" Ravens ask balancing a knife in her hand.

Fishlegs turns to the crowd and yells, "Hold on to your tunics, folks. You want the Gronckle iron? You got the Gronckle iron."

"I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment. I hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan." Gobber said

"Oh, I am. It must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle iron. That's the only explanation." Fishlegs said picking up different types of rocks along with Gobber before he and Gobber fed them to Meatlug and she ate them.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?" Gobber said

"I thought Ocean said you're supposed to give her a balance rock diet?" Raven ask sitting on the table full of boredom.

They ignored her and waited for something to happen.

"Okay. Something's happening."

Then suddenly a shovel was pulled out from Gobber's hand and was attach to Meatlug.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands!" Gobber exclaims

Then another tool was attached to her body making her scared.

"Her skin is attracting the metal." Fishlegs said

As he, Raven and Gobber removes the tools but pair of keys and hammer came and attach to her face. She tried to remove them but they were attaching to her like a leach.

"Whoa! Stay calm, girl. Just stay calm. Daddy's here" Fishlegs comforted her

Then Gobber notices his weapons moving and he gasps, "Fishlegs!"

Then the weapons were going to hit Fishlegs and Meatlug but Raven jumps in and blocks them with a shield.

"Thanks Raven" Fishlegs said

Then the shield with weapons attaches itself to Meatlug. Meatlug was scared she thrashed around trying to remove the metals off her body.

Fishlegs tries to calm her down but when a shield attaches itself on Meatlug's club tail she runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile Ocean and her friends went back to the village.

"You're doing great with your bow n arrow Calanthe." Ocean smiles

"Thank you" Calanthe said having a piggy-back ride on Daniel's shoulders with Sparky perched on her shoulder and Amethyst perched on her head.

Then Meatlug runs past them fallowed by weapons.

"What on earth?" Daniel

Then Fishlegs run past them shouting stop then Raven came.

"Guys something's wrong Meatlug ate different types of rocks that is attracting metal!" Raven panted

"We have to help her before she gets hurt." Achilles said

They all nodded. Daniel puts his siblings down, "**Watch over them.**" Daniel croons

"**Don't worry we will.**" Ember growls

Daniel nodded and Raven hops on Flame with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"**Let's move!**" Ocean roars and they all took off.

Razor Mouth, under a shady house, looks at Vamps on Ruby's head, "**I believe you owe me ten cods Vamp.**" He grunts and Vamp just nodded while Ruby rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

The four Dragonese speakers fallow Meatlug and Fishlegs in the village.

Toothless fired his plasma blast to destroy the weapons that wear chasing Meatlug. Snotlout and Hookfang were going to stop her but when Hookfang heard Fishlegs shouting heel. Hookfang obeyed and sits down like a dog do and Snotlout landed in a pile of bags full of food.

They past Snotlout, "I meant to do that, you know." Snotlout said then a Terrible Terror hissed at him and he screams.

* * *

They followed them to the forest and saw Hiccup and Toothless trying to calm down a scared Meatlug.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs said

"Not now, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said not turning around

"But Hiccup you don't understand!"

"Not now, Fishlegs!"

"It's Metal, your leg!"

Then Hiccup metal leg was pulled by Meatlug and was attach

"Oh, Gotcha" Hiccup said

Then Meatlug flew off with a upside down Hiccup

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Fishlegs yells at them

"Absolutely no idea!" Hiccup yells as they fly away

The Dragon speakers landed and look at the horizon.

"We have to get them before something goes wrong." Ocean said

"But Toothless needs Hiccup to drive him." Daniel said

Then they all turn to Fishlegs, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Raven said

They all nodded and gestured Fishlegs to ride at Toothless.

"Oh, I was afraid they were gonna say that." Fishlegs mutters

Toothless bends down and Fishlegs hops on

"All right, Toothless, let's just not break any speed records, okay? Just give me the 'night' without the 'fury'." Fishlegs said as he tried to figure out how to use the controller, "Okay. This looks like it could present a-"

Then the tail fin turns on and Toothless took off in high speed.

"After them!" Raven shouted before they went after the two.

In the air Fishlegs and Toothless were having slight difficulties.

"Oh, no problem! Too much fury! Too much fury!" Fishlegs screams

The Dragon speaker trio catches up to them.

"He's getting the hang of it." Raven commented Daniel face palms

They all fallowed Meatlug to the ocean (water)

"Daddy's coming, Meatlug, he may be barfing, but he's coming." Fishlegs yells

"_Please don't barf here._" Achilles prays in his mind

"Okay, boy. Let's get in close." Fishlegs said

"Guys fallow Fishlegs and Toothless." Ocean said

"Right" they agreed

"Dive!" Fishlegs ordered

Toothless dives down and they followed suit.

"Easy now, she's gonna go left here." Fishlegs said

They made tight turn but able to catch up to Meatlug.

"Stay in her blind spot. Okay, now right."

They went right, "Dive!"

They dive down to Meatlug, "Good job. Level off."

They all did and they all faced an upside down Hiccup.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's it going?" Hiccup ask

"Better than expected." Fishlegs said as he tries to help Hiccup

"Aah! Yeah, so this might be a bad time, but I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day." Hiccup said

"Hiccup" Fishlegs said

"I know. I know. You volunteered, but still I should have-" Hiccup was cut off by Achilles

"Hiccup, he's trying to concentrate here." Achilles said

"Yes Hiccup, listen to Achilles." Fishlegs said

"Oh, right, sorry. - Wait!" Hiccup yells

"Seriously, can we talk about our feelings later?" Fishlegs groans

"No, look!" Hiccup pointed at the sea

They all turn to see an Outcast ship sailing near Berk.

One of the Outcasts saw them and yells, "Dragons off the stern!"

Savage came to the deck, "I see them! Ready all catapults." They ready their catapults, "Archers, on my command." The archers were ready with their crossbow.

"They're getting ready to fire." Daniel shouted

"I know. I've got an idea." Hiccup said he grabs Meatlug's front leg so he could be upright. "Dive!" Hiccup ordered

Meatlug dives while spinning fallowed the others.

"Ignore the big one. The head of the Night Furies is the trophies we're taking home to Alvin on my command." Savage said

Meatlug flies over to the Outcast ship.

"Steady. Steady." Savage said as Meatlug flies past them all their weapons flew right out of their hand and chased Meatlug.

"And Excellent!" Ocean cheers then the weapons started to follow Meatlug.

"Oh, not so excellent" Raven shouted wide eyes

"I got this." Fishlegs tickles Meatlug's tummy and she spats out the lava and making the metals fall off. Fishlegs was about to catch Hiccup but Hiccup landed behind on Toothless.

"Okay Good plan. Yay, team" Fishlegs smiles

Everyone laughs happily before flying back to Berk.

"Laugh now, fools, but he who lives by the dragon!" Savage was cut off when weapons fell on the boat causing a hole making the ship sink, "Oh, great!" he groans

Fishlegs hops on Meatlug, "Oh, much better." Meatlug licks him, "Oh, I missed you too." Fishlegs smiles

"Yes!" Hiccup said

They all went back to Berk and do their work.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forge Gobber was picking his ear with his hook then stop when he saw Fishlegs and Raven with their dragons.

"Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes." Gobber said

Fishlegs rubs back of his neck, "Hey, Gobber."

"Ready to get back to some real work then?" Gobber said banging on a metal, "I've got orders up to my skivvies."

"You bet I am." Raven grins and went to the forge.

"Yeah sorry but not me, our responsibilities to the academy are gonna keep us pretty busy." Fishlegs said patting Meatlug

Raven and Gobber looks at him before smiling.

"Eh. Understandable" Gobber said

"Well, in that case, I have a little something for you." Raven said before grabbing the first sword she made and gives it to Fishlegs.

"But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself."

"It is but anyone who sinks an Outcast ship deserves her." Raven grins

"Thanks but I didn't do it alone" Fishlegs pats Meatlug

"We know that's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings." Gobber holds a pair of earrings and gives them to Meatlug who ate them.

Just then Hiccup and Toothless came. "Fishlegs, where have you been? We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you!" Hiccup said before Toothless took off.

"You hear that, girl? They need us." Fishlegs smile

Fishlegs hops on Meatlug before looking at Gobber and Raven.

They smiled and saluted him.

Fishlegs smiles back and Meatlug takes off to the riders.

Gobber sighs, "Well looks like Gronckle Iron will no longer be on sale." Gobber said sadly

Raven chuckles "Or is it?" she said before letting out a loud whistle.

Then five Grockles came with wheelbarrows, attached to their bodies, filled with orange rocks.

"I asked Ocean to talk to the trees and ask them what rocks did Meatlug used and turns out it was the orange ones so we asked these Gronckles to help us out." Raven grins

Gobber looks at the rocks and grins, "So what are we waiting for? Let's make some Gronckle Iron!" Gobber laughs

Raven grins and the two started making weapons.

* * *

Somewhere in Berk's mountains Black Crystal was sitting in a cliff looking at the horizon sadly.

"**_Where are you Strike? I miss you so much._**" Black Crystal thoughts sadly before heading back to her cave.

* * *

**Well what do you think? If there's grammar error or wrong spellings just tell me okay? I'll update soon.**


	20. The Night and The Fury

**Here it is the next chapter there's some changes in this chapter. please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Night and the Furies**

All the Riders, minus the dragon speakers, were in the Academy to hear some announcements.

"Okay, gang over here, tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea. So I will let her explain it." Hiccup said

All the teens, minus Hiccup, and the dragons, Toothless, groans in annoyance while Astrid looks at them innocently

"What?" Astrid asked

"Your training missions are so hard." Fishlegs groans

"They are not" Astrid defended

"Hand-to-claw combat" said Fishlegs showing his bandage hand then Meatlug licks it. Fishlegs smiles and hugs Meatlug

"Spine dodging?" Snotlout said

"Hot Lava swimming?" Tuffnut said

"We never did that." Astrid rolls her eyes

"Yeah but you should've. It's better than hand-to-claw combat." Tuffnut said

"Well this mission is easy. Dragon Island, you just have to go from this beach on the East side to this cave on the West side." Astrid explains it on the map.

The teens were agreeing until Astrid said. "At Night"

The teens, minus Hiccup, groans

"With no camping gear" Astrid walks away

Again groans in annoyance, minus Hiccup.

"And no dragons" Astrid finished

Again the teens groan in annoyance, minus Hiccup.

"That's crazy! What's the point?" Snotlout complains

Astrid turns to him, "To work on our stealth skills and wild dragon defense."

"Astrid is right. We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves-if we ever get separated from them." Hiccup said

"Trust me. It will be fun!" Astrid said

Everyone, minus Hiccup, groans. Then the Dragon speakers entered the Academy.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Raven asked getting off of Flame with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"Just having a training exercise" Astrid said

"What kind of training exercise?" Daniel asked with Calanthe on his shoulders playing with his horns while Amethyst and Sparky nibbled his claw wing.

"A stealth skills and wild dragon defense training" Astrid said

"Where are you guys gonna train?" Ocean asked

"Dragon Island" Astrid said

"What time?" Achilles asked petting Sunset on the neck

"At Night"

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a sec" Raven interrupted, "You're saying that you made a training exercise of stealth skills and wild dragon defense on Dragon Island at night by yourselves?" Raven raises an eyebrow

"Yeah, that's the training exercise" Hiccup said

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" Raven said sternly crossing her arms.

The Riders, minus Hiccup and Astrid who is raising an eyebrow, sighs in relief until.

"Not without me" Raven grins

The Riders, minus Hiccup and a smiling Astrid, looks at her in pure shock.

"What?" Snotlout asked eyes widen

"You heard me I wanna join this challenging exercise and I like a challenge" Raven grins before looking at Astrid, "If that's alright?"

"Sure the more the merrier" Astrid grins

"Awesome!" Raven exclaims

Astrid looks at Ocean, Achilles and Daniel, "Do you guys wanna tag along?" Astrid asked

"Sure that will help me practice my moves in my human form." Daniel said

Achilles just nodded but inside he was excited.

"Yeah it'll be great and I can collect wild dragon berries there." Ocean said

"Wild Dragon berries? What's that?" Calanthe asked

"It's a berry that can make dragon's scales stronger." Ocean explains

Calanthe nodded and everyone went home to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Dragon Island at Night**

The Riders, minus Daniel, landed on the beach, with weapons and lanterns, getting ready for their training.

"Okay, one of us is going have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try to and help us." Hiccup said holding a his new shield and lantern

Just then a wild Deadly Nadder came and shoat a stream of fire. Toothless, Stormfly and Nightshade scared it off.

"Just like that" Hiccup said looking at the teens just then they heard two Typhoomerang roars.

They look up to see Ember and Lucky landing on the beach.

The Teens saw Lucky with Amethyst, Sparky, Leaf and Sunny on his back and Ember with Daniel and Calanthe.

Daniel was in his human form. He was wearing his black pants but he has a small black hooded clock, which is covering his muscles, and boots.

"Daniel, why is the young ones here?" Ocean asked

"Well I kind a promise them to go camping trip today so I asked Ember and Lucky to watch over them because Skydancer is having a day off." Daniel explains as he got off of Ember also the young ones.

"Yeah, but quick question why are you riding Ember? You can fly you know." Raven said

"I know but I want to try to use my human form for a while so I ask Ember to be my temporally dragon for tonight." Daniel said

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so who's gonna watch the dragon?" Hiccup asked

Fishlegs, holding a small hammer and a lantern, "I think the obvious choice is-" he was cut off when Tuffnut jumps in, "Me. I volunteer!"

"But-but I have way more dragon knowledge" Fishlegs said

"Yeah, from a book" Tuffnut place his hand on his chest, "But I, I feel them right here. Wait, where is it?" Tuffnut places his hand on his stomach, "In here" Tuffnut rubs is stomach as it gurgles, "In my stomach."

"Besides, I did say, 'me first!'" Tuffnut said to Fishlegs

"Ah, I can't believe I'm saying this but Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge. But if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them anytime of the day or night on our own, without help." Hiccup explains

"I hate it when you make sense" Fishlegs mutters

Tuffnut nudged Fishlegs while snickering.

"Calanthe, stay with the dragons so you can be safe along with the other young ones." Daniel said

Calanthe nodded and went to Ember and Lucky followed by the hatchlings.

The riders patted their dragons but told them they'll meet each other.

As the Riders were about to go but Toothless went after Hiccup and nudged him.

Hiccup turns to Toothless, "No, no, no, no, Toothless. You have to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss." Hiccup said

"That's right; you heard that, Boss man, Head honcho, the big boss honcho guy, the honch-boss." Tuffnut said

"_I can't believe he'd just said that._" Achilles thoughts annoyed

"_This is going to be funny._" Raven grins at Tuffnut

"_Note to self make sure to bring extra healing materials for dragons._" Ocean thoughts looking at her medical supplies

"_Is it a good idea to leave Tuffnut with dragon?_" Daniel thoughts worriedly

"Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" Tuffnut asked

Everyone looks at him in shock until.

"Just messing with you or am I? [Laughs] Even I don't know." Tuffnut said before walking away fallowed by the dragons and Calanthe.

All the teens went to their separated ways.

"Remember, this is about stealth, not speed it doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand? All right, Good luck, everybody. I'll see you back at the cave." Hiccup said

Then Fishlegs started mumbling Hiccup and the Dragon speakers look at him.

"You okay Fishy boy?" Raven asked holding her lantern

"What? I'm formulating a plan" Fishlegs said

"Formulating a plan or complaining?" Achilles mutters

"You can do this Fishlegs" Daniel encouraged before walking away with the others.

"Oh, man. I should have just stayed in my nice, warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes. But no!" Fishlegs complains

"MOVE OUT FISHLEGS!" Raven's voice yells

"Don't rush me! I'm having a moment!" Fishlegs yells then a wind blew out lanterns light out making him scared before running.

* * *

At the cave Calanthe, with Vamp on her head, was sitting next on Nightshade side along with the hatchlings. Ember and Lucky were behind them.

"All right, who's up for an all-nighter? You guys are gonna love my ghost stories." Tuffnut said

"**We're gonna hate it.**" Ruby growls nested beside Lucky

Toothless looks at the entrance and walks away. Tuffnut notice Toothless leaving and stops him.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, not so fast, Mr. Night Fury, remember the mission. No dragon help and that means you, besides, I'm in charge." Tuffnut said

Toothless walks away but he hits Tuffnut with his tail sending him flying to the stalagmite and making him stuck.

Calanthe giggles at that scene while the hatchlings laugh their heads when Tuffnut was stuck. The dragons watched in amusement.

"**Nice swing**" Flame croons while Smoky snickered by his side

"**A thank you**" Toothless said in a British accent with a goofy bow

"**(Laughs) Oh big brother**" Sunset laughs with a smile

Nightshade rolls her eyes but smiles at her mate.

"Oh! I knew that was coming. Li little help here? Help out your boss honcho? " Tuffnut said

Toothless fired a small plasma blast at Tuffnut aiming it at the helmet and making Tuffnut to fall on the floor much to Dragons and Calanthe's amusement.

Toothless sat beside Nightshade looking at Calanthe snuggling with the hatchlings.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was jumps over rock then a Deadly Nadder came.

"Okay, a wild Nadder should be simple."

"Move to the blind spot and" Astrid stayed in the blind spot but the Nadder kept moving his head until he saw her and blocks her way ready to fire his spikes.

"Playing the spine game, huh?" Astrid said

The Deadly Nadder fired it spikes at Astrid but she dodged them in ease.

"So what do you want to do now?" Astrid asked the Nadder brushing her bang.

The Nadder just walks away and Astrid moves on.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel, holding a lantern, was walking in the forest then he heard rustling.

He did a fighting stance waiting to see what dragon is going to attack him. Then someone came out it was just Achilles, holding his sword and lantern.

"Oh Achilles, it's just you." Daniel said walking over to him

"Yeah, sorry if I startled you" Achilles apologized

"Nah, it's okay so why don't we go to cave together?" Daniel suggested

Achilles nodded, "Sure so we can get there faster."

Daniel nodded and the two went to west side of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was just showing off.

"Snotlout Jorgenson. Hoo! Huh!" Snotlout swings his sword around

"Super Viking" Snotlout brags as he lies down on a log "At home in the wilderness and AHHH" Snotlout was cut off when he slips off the log and fell in the lake.

Snotlout gets out off the lake and saw Terrible Terrors coming his way.

"All right, bring it on, wild dragons I'm ready for you." Snotlout said

The Terrors stops in front at him and look at him.

"Okay, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on, you little-"

A Terror growls at him before pounced on his face fallowed by the other two and making him fall on the lake again.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruffnut was heading to the cave when a Monstrous Nightmare came and roars at her.

"Monstrous Nightmares, fast in a straight line, bad at turns" Ruffnut tries to remember about Nightmares. The Monstrous Nightmare came closer to Ruffnut.

"He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?" Ruffnut asked herself then Ruffnut drops her spear, "Nope, I'm definitely more afraid!"

Ruffnut made a run for it with the Nightmare chasing her. He shoots his fire missing Ruffnut by an inch.

"Left, left!" Ruffnut runs around a tree only to face the Nightmare, "Oh right, right!" Ruffnut runs back again only to face the Nightmare again. "It's like he's inside my head!" She yells before running.

The Nightmare didn't chase her anymore only looks at her in confusion.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest Fishlegs was walking to the cave and was complaining.

"I'm cold and miserable." Fishlegs mumbles

Then there was a growl and he gasp, "What was that? Who's there? Thanks, Astrid my death will be on your hands." Fishlegs mumbles

He didn't notice that he just walked past a Typhoomerang. It lifted its head and roared making Fishlegs scream and run.

* * *

Meanwhile Ocean was collecting wild dragon berries then she heard rustling. She stops picking berries before taking out her Gronckle Iron bow readying her arrow and sense the aura.

"Raven, is that you?" Ocean said standing up putting her weapon away

Raven got out of the bushes holding a lantern and one of her sword.

"Hey Ocean, are you done collecting your berries?" Raven asked

"Yes Raven I'm done" Ocean puts her bag of berries in her satchel, "So do you want to go to cave together?" Ocean asked

"Yeah much better than hearing Snotlout and Fishlegs screams." Raven said

The two girls went to the cave together but not knowing there was uninvited guest in the island.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup threw some rocks to distract two Gronckles.

"Quartz, you guys are so predictable." Hiccup said

Then he saw smoke on a far side of the forest.

"Are you campfire?! Really, how is this stealthy?" Hiccup said as he follows the campfire.

* * *

Back on the cave Tuffnut was telling his 'scary' stories but it only made the dragons and Calanthe sleepy.

"Scratch, scratch who stole my golden hook?" Tuffnut said making scratching signs with his hands

"**No one dummy**" Vamp grumbles sleepily nested on Calanthe's hair, who is sleeping along with the hatchlings.

"Scratch, scratch and you turn around, and he says, "You did!"" Tuffnut pointed at Meatlug who is just looking at his hand.

All the dragons, minus Calanthe and the hatchlings, were bored at him.

"**Worst. Story. Ever.**" Ember growls boringly

All the dragons, minus Calanthe and the hatchlings, nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, tough cave." Tuffnut rubs the back of his neck

Toothless opens his eyes to see Tuffnut distracted. He got up and walk to the entrance turning back to check if Tuffnut wasn't looking but when looks at the entrance he saw Tuffnut, arms crossed, in front of the entrance and startling Toothless.

"Hey, hey, going somewhere?" Tuffnut asked

Toothless narrows his eyes and grumbles before heading back to Nightshade.

"Look, I get it; you're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time, she was on fire, and I just watched for a while." Tuffnut grins at the memory.

The dragons rolled their eyes at Tuffnut's stupidity

"Anyway, you can beat me with your tail, you can barbecue me with a plasma blast, you can lightly massage my shoulders and neck you really could, I need it" Tuffnut rubs his shoulder

"**We can beat you with our tails and Barbecue you with our plasma blast or fire but there is no way that we're gonna massage you**" Flame hissed

The dragons grunt in agreement.

"But I will not shirk my responsibility to the-" Tuffnut was cut off when all the dragons were asleep

"Sleeping? You're all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea." Tuffnut said before going to sleep

* * *

Somewhere in the thick forest Raven was cutting past some bushes with her Gronckle swords while Ocean holds the lanterns.

"Hey Ocean do you sense any dragons?" Raven pants slashing the bushes away

Ocean senses any sign of dragons but she felt Hiccup and…

"Oh no, not him" Ocean groans

Raven looks at her in confusion then they heard a crazy howling.

"What was that?" Raven asked

"That would Dagur the Derange chief of the Berserker tribe." Ocean said

"Who's he?" Raven asked

"It's a long story" Ocean said as Raven continues to cut a path while Ocean explains.

* * *

Somewhere in the trees Daniel was jumping from tree to tree with Achilles on his back holding a lantern then Daniel stops when he heard a weird howling.

"Was that wolf?" Achilles asked in confusion

"No, wolves don't howl like that and most of all there are no wolves here must've been a human." Daniel said

Achilles looks at Daniel, "Do you think there might be a human here?" he asked

"One way to find out" Daniel said before jumping to another tree.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Dagur holding a crossbow walking throw the path then they heard rustling.

Dagur pointed his crossbow at the bushes Hiccup was about to stop him but when the bushes were cut clean it was Raven and Ocean.

Dagur grins when he saw Ocean he puts down his crossbow down and walks over to her.

"Hey Ocean, fancy you meeting here" he flirted

"Yeah what bring you here in Dragon Island?" Ocean asked a bit disgusted

"Well you know I was here to take down a Night Fury with Hiccup." Dagur grins

Raven glares at him, "_If he hurts any our Night Furies he'll die early_!" Raven thoughts full of anger.

She was about to unshed her one of her sword but stop by Hiccup.

"No, we have to make him leave" Hiccup whispers

Raven growls quietly but sighs before nodding.

"Come let's hunt ourselves a Night Fury!" Dagur shouted

The three follow Dagur to the path.

* * *

Somewhere in forest Daniel and Achilles were walking to the path then they saw Hiccup, a slightly angry Raven, Ocean and Dagur.

"Hey who's that?" Achilles asked

"The one who was been howling." Daniel said

They walked over to them. Dagur notices them, "Two of your friends?" he asked Ocean

"Yes, the one with golden brown hair and gold eyes is Daniel Goldstar and the boy with black hair and dark blue eyes with a scar on his right eye is Achilles Fortis. Guys this Dagur the Derange"

Daniel looks at Dagur he can tell that he's a bad guy. Achilles doesn't trust Dagur so he has a keep a close eye on him.

"Anymore of your friends is here, Hiccup?" Dagur asked

Hiccup just shrugged and they all continue to walk.

* * *

At the cave all the dragons were sleeping while Tuffnut was talking in his sleep, "Give it back it's my blanket." He mumbles

Then there was roar Toothless, hanging upside down, woke up to Monstrous Nightmare fly past the cave while breathing fire Toothless roars waking up the dragons and Calanthe.

"**Come on our riders is in trouble.**" Toothless growls

They all nodded Ember picks up Calanthe and the hatchlings in her mouth before flying off with the others except for Toothless and Ruby they had to run.

Then a rock fell waking up Tuffnut from his slumber. Tuffnut let out a big yawn and stretched

"What a great drea-" Tuffnut looks around to see all the dragons plus Calanthe gone.

"What?! Oh, really? That's how you're gonna do me? I don't think so." Tuffnut stands up and went outside

"Oh, it's on, dragons. It is so on." He said before running

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still with Dagur then they heard footsteps and rustling.

"Shh, shh, listen, smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury" Dagur said pointing his crossbow

"That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me." Hiccup mumble

Then the rustling became louder and Snotlout came out.

Ocean, Daniel and Achilles sigh in relief while Raven just shrugs, "Ah, close enough." Hiccup mutters

"Guys! Whoa, am I glad to see your faces. You would not believe what I've been through." Snotlout walks over to them, "This place is crawling with wild dragons!"

"Yep, it's called Dragon Island, Snotlout." Achilles said

"Dagur! What are you doing here?!" Snotlout asked

"Snot-hat, is it?" Dagur asked blankly fiddling his crossbow

"Lout. Snot-lout." Snotlout corrected

"Whatever. I thought you said you were here alone with Ocean and her friends."Dagur said

"We thought we were." Raven said a bit angrily glaring at Dagur

"Snotlout! Why, you were supposed to stay at base camp." Ocean lied

"Huh?" Snotlout was confused

"While we hunt dragons here in the forest" Daniel played along

"You're doing what in the where?" Snotlout asked

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he?" Dagur asked before walking away

"Not even close." Raven mutters bitterly not liking Dagur at all

"Play along" Ocean whispers

"We cannot let Dagur know about our dragons." Achilles whispers

"He'll try to take them home and mount them on his wall." Daniel whispered before walking away

"Wait, you mean" Snotlout said in realization following them

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the island the dragons and Calanthe, on Ember's back while the hatchlings ride on Lucky, were looking for their riders. They stop when Toothless, Nightshade, Flame, and Sunset sniff the air.

"**Well?**" Lucky asked with the hatchlings on his back

"**They're close but there someone in the island with them.**" Sunset croons

"**Who?**" Stormfly asked

"**Let's find out**" Flame growls as they went off again.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was moving backwards looking around in fear but he didn't notice Snotlout was behind him. When their backs touch they turn to each other and screams.

Raven snickered at the scene; Daniel covered his ears being a Dragon Shifter he has sensitive ears; Achilles watches blankly at them while Ocean just stared at them.

"Fishlegs! Would you look, it's Dagur, who is also out hunting dragons, just like us." Hiccup lies

Snotlout puts his arms around Hiccup and Fishlegs, "Hiccup, your definition of "alone" and mine are very different but perhaps, this one can help us" Dagur said

"'Cause that's what we are doing hunting." Snotlout said

"Dragons" Hiccup finished

"Okay. Got it" Fishlegs realized and they all followed Dagur

* * *

Somewhere else the Dragons were still looking for their Riders. Calanthe was sitting on Ember's back worried for her big brother Daniel along with Amethyst and Sparky.

Ember notices Calanthe's worried face and croons, "**Don't worry Calanthe your big brother will be fine after all he is a Dragon Shifter**"

Calanthe smiles and nodded then they stop when the Night Furies sniffs the air. Then they heard Hiccup's voice far away, "Whoa, ho, forward."

Then they all went down the path.

* * *

Meanwhile the Riders follow Dagur to hunt dragons.

"You know we're a lot alike, Hiccup." Dagur said

"Really? H-how's that?" Hiccup stuttered

"Well, we're both born leaders." Dagur said

"Oh, yeah." Fishlegs said

"He's right about that." Achilles said

"Sons of chiefs." Dagur said

"Yeah, that's true." Hiccup said

"Who had to be eliminated so we could gain control!" Dagur grins

"Yes what? No, no, my dad hasn't been eliminated from anything." Hiccup said eyes wide

The Riders were also shock even Ocean she knows that Dagur ended his father's life to gain control.

"But he could, easily, just say the word and" Dagur then fires an arrow at Fishlegs lantern grabbing it by the handle and pining it on a tree.

"Yeah, that's something to think about." Hiccup mutters

Then there was rustling from the top bush.

"[Sighs.] Which one of your friends is it going to be this time?" Dagur groans

"It's hard to say." Hiccup said

Then a plasma blast was fired near Dagur they look up to see Toothless growling

"The Night Fury! Hiccup, my brother, you've done it. You've led me right to it!" Dagur exclaims happily

The Riders looks at Toothless full of worried. Ocean notices Astrid they looked at each other before nodding. Astrid disappears in the bushes and Ocean dragon mind communication.

"Arrow, meet dragon. Dragon, meet -" Dagur was cut off

"No, no, Dagur, wait! I would like to do it." Hiccup said grabbing Dagur's crossbow

"I saw him first!" Dagur exclaims

"Yes, but I led you to him." Hiccup said

"But I brought the crossbow! All you brought was that useless ornate shield! Now, stand aside." Dagur grabs his crossbow ready to fire but bunch of Terrors distracting him and missing the shoat.

Hiccup gesture Toothless to run and Toothless did.

After the Terrors flew away in the trees Astrid came pretending to be angry.

"What's wrong with you? I almost had those Terrible Terrors! They were right in my hands!"

"Terrors, shmerrors, we're hunting a Night Fury here! Did you leave anyone back on Berk?" Dagur asked walking over to the tree that has his arrow pinned.

"[Laughs nervously.] Very funny, Dagur" Hiccup said

While Dagur was getting his arrow Astrid went over to the group.

"Did he say "hunting a Night Fury"?" Astrid asked worriedly

"Yup, that's exactly what he said." Raven said glaring at Dagur

"But Toothless" Astrid didn't finished

"I know and if he's loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff, grab your dragons, and get out of here." Hiccup said

"But what about you?" Daniel asked

"Don't worry. Dagur won't hurt me. I'm his "brother."" Hiccup said with bit awkwardness

Then Dagur puts his arm around Hiccup, "Come, Hiccup, while the trail is still fresh!" Dagur grins walking away with Hiccup, "I-I can't hunt with an entourage. Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business." Hiccup said before leaving

"That's just great. How are we supposed to find our dragons?" Snotlout complains

"Actually, it shouldn't be that hard." Fishlegs said

Snotlout looks at him then a small smoke hits him. Snotlout turns around to see Hookfang and the others.

Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky got off of Ember or Lucky and rushed over to Daniel and give him a big hug.

Daniel hugs back, "Thank goodness you guys are okay" he said before letting go.

Raven went to Flame and Smoky and hugs them, "Are you guys okay?" she asked letting go of the hug.

"**We're fine**" Flame purrs

Ocean went to Nightshade, Ruby and Vamp, "How did you find us" Ocean asked

"**We follow your scent**" Nightshade croons

Achilles went over to Sunset, who was really worried, "Sunset, what's wrong?"

"**My brother, he ran off somewhere like he was being hunted.**" Sunset whimpers

"He is being hunted by a Viking name Dagur." Raven said bitterly

"Come on we have to find the twins." Ocean said before hopping on Nightshade along with Ruby and Vamp.

They all nodded and hops on their dragons, except for Daniel he transforms back to dragon form and picks up his siblings also Leaf and Sunny.

Ember and Lucky looks at the direction where Hiccup and Dagur went.

"Ember, Lucky can you guys help Hiccup and Toothless they could be in trouble." Daniel said

They nodded, "Be careful I sense a Berserker armada here." Ocean said

They look at Ocean in shock before nodding and took off.

* * *

Somewhere else Barf and Belch were sleeping in the forest floor Tuffnut was there and he thought they were the wild Zippleback but before he could get payback Ruffnut kicks him in the behind.

"What are you doing out here?" Ruffnut shouts

"Uh, I'm looking for you. I thought you would be lost, so I came to save you." Tuffnut lied

"Ugh, no, and what are Barf and Belch doing here?" Ruffnut asked loudly

Barf and Belch were between Tuffnut who was trying to make an excuse, "Uh, they, uh they were both hungry for outdoor food.  
[groans] The dragons ran away! You happy?"

"No, I'm not happy, what'd, you tell them your stupid scary stories?" Ruffnut said

"No. Maybe not. Yes." Tuffnut admitted

"Come on, let's find the others." Ruffnut said

"Don't need too." Achilles voice said

The twins turn to see the riders and their dragons, "Could you guys argue any louder?" Astrid asked walking over to them with Ocean

"Sure, yeah, but why would you!" Tuffnut mouth was covered by Astrid and she shushed him

"She didn't learn any" Ruffnut mouth was covered by Ocean who gave her a sign of quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile Ember and Lucky went to help Hiccup and Toothless.

They found them near a cliff they notice Toothless' fake tail fin was broken and Hiccup had a problem fighting Dagur.

Ember flies down and hits Dagur on the face using her tail sending him falling on the rocky stairs of the cliff.

Ember lands and Hiccup got on to her without question while Lucky carries Toothless before taking off meeting the other.

"We better go now." Daniel urged carrying the young ones

"I can sense his men are on the way." Ocean said

"Come on, we can take them." Snotlout said

"Not today. Dagur will be back and when he is, we'll be ready." Hiccup said

All the Riders went home to tell Stoick everything knowing that Dagur wants revenge.

* * *

**Please review, favorite or fallow.**


	21. Tunnel Vision

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter there are few changes in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tunnel Vision**

The Riders and Stoick were trying to get Gobber to take his bath.

"Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick yells

Hiccup and Toothless block the path but Gobber into another direction.

"I didn't think he could move that fast." Hiccup exclaims in shock, "Astrid?! He's headed your way!"

"On it! Stormfly, spine shot." Astrid yells looking at a running Gobber

Stormfly fired her spine to block Gobber's path making him stop.

"I won't do it, Stoick, and you can't make me. None of you can make me! Not even Calanthe's cuteness will make me!" Gobber yells holding up an axe in his good hand

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick orders

The Riders and Dragoon Speakers surround Gobber.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way. It's a badge of honor!" Gobber exclaims

Then a purple Terrible Terror came behind Gobber and sniffs at him. It finch in disgust as it dizzily flew away hitting a post.

Calanthe picks it up and cradles it, "Poor Terror" she said as it cuddles in Calanthe's arms.

"Well that badge of honor has got to go" Raven said sitting on Flame's saddle with Smoky on her shoulder.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were getting a bucket of water in the well.

"Hurry! We've gotta get that tub filled, so we can give Gobber his bath." Fishlegs said

"Come on Gobber it's just a bath there's nothing bad about it." Achilles said sitting on Sunset's saddle

"Achilles is right; it's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick said

"Actually, it's for the good of the town." Hiccup added

"And for the dragons" Ocean said sitting on Nightshade's saddle with Ruby on the pouch and Vamp on her head.

"So do us a favor please" Daniel begged, in his dragon form

"Get in the tub." Stoick said sternly

Just then Hookfang landed with Snotlout on his saddle, "Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Snotlout ordered

Instead of fallowing orders Hookfang tosses Snotlout in the tub instead.

"Every single time! Doesn't this get old for you?" Snotlout exclaims

"**Nope, it entertains me**" Hookfang snorts

Raven snickered when she heard that. Ocean and Achilles just rolled their eyes. Daniel was looking a bit green due to be a Dragon Shifter he has a sensitive nose.

Hiccup gestured Toothless to go behind Gobber.

"I won't do it, Stoick." Gobber said he didn't know Toothless was behind him.

"Now, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted

Stormfly flew up and Gobber saw it seeing distracted Toothless tosses Gobber to tub, dropping his axe on the side.

Stoick marched over there and holds down Gobber, "Fishlegs! Soap and Water." Stoick yells

Meatlug flies over there with Fishlegs holding a bucket. As they got there Fishlegs flips the bucket to Gobber but there was only a little drop of water

"You're gonna have to do better than that, son." Stoick said

"I can't, sir, the well it's run dry." Fishlegs said

At the well Ocean pulls the bucket to revile empty not a single drop of water.

"Empty" Ocean said tossing the bucket away

"We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick said

"Water doesn't just disappear." Daniel said with Calanthe on his shoulders

"There has to be a reason." Raven said looking at well

"We'll have to dig a new well and until it's done, we'll have to ration water." Stoick said

"Not a problem Chief, I'll ask Razor Mouth to dig us a new well in a second." Ocean said

"I'll help" Achilles volunteers

"Alright you two find Razor Mouth it's cloudy means he'll have no problem digging." Stoick said

Ocean and Achilles nodded and got on their dragons and took off.

"If we're ration water" Raven said eyes widen looking at Gobber as she walks away

"Which means" Daniel groans walking away with Calanthe

Gobber claps his hand on Hiccup, "No more baths! Always a silver lining." Gobber grins

Hiccup smelled Gobber's bad stench and turns away gasping for air.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy the Riders, minus Ocean and Achilles, were planning.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to keep Berk supplied with water until Razor Mouth digs a new well." Hiccup said

"Ruff, Tuff, strap on the washtub and head to lars lake to fill it." Hiccup said

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big. I mean, it's bigger than Ruff's butt. It could take a while a week or two." Tuffnut said

Ruffnut got angry and punch her brother making him fall.

"Well, I was assuming you would use your dragon." Hiccup said

"Why would you think that?" Tuffnut asked standing up

"Because okay" Hiccup groans face palming

"Don't worry, Hiccup, I'll help them" Daniel said in his Dragon form, "So can you watch my siblings for me?" Daniel puts down Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky.

"Thank you Daniel and yes, moving on Astrid, Raven, and Snotlout, head to the mountain streams, and fill as many canteens as you can." Hiccup said

"Mountain streams. Romantic" Snotlout was about to put his arms around Astrid and Raven but they punched him on the face making him fall on the floor.

"Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Calanthe you're going to help me figure out - what happened inside that well." Hiccup said

"Um, you may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs said nervously

Hiccup gave Fishlegs an annoying look.

"Do you want me to hold your hand Fishlegs? So it won't be scary" Calanthe said cutely with Amethyst and Sparky on her shoulders

Fishlegs smiles and nodded before they all took off.

* * *

At the Mountain streams Astrid and Raven were filling up water in the canteens.

"You know, Astrid, Raven, I've been thinking." Snotlout said

"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout." Astrid said

"It's not good for you." Raven finished as the two girls high fived

"Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout said

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked

"Yeah and if you're trying to trick us you'll die early." Raven warned readying her Gronckle Iron swords.

Snotlout put his hands up, "It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here." Snotlout said

"No way are we following you." Raven said

Snotlout ignores her, "The people of Berk are parched, desperate for fresh water and who's got all the water, Astrid, Raven? Snotlout, that's who, [laughs]! I'm gonna make a fortune."

"You're gonna charge people for water." Astrid said

"That's the dumbest thing we ever heard!" Raven said and Astrid nods in agreement

"Is it? Ha. Do whatever you want, Girls. Just don't ask me to cut you in later." Snotlout said

Astrid and Raven rolls their eyes at him and continued their work.

* * *

Meanwhile Ocean and Achilles were looking for Razor Mouth. They notice Skydancer with Leaf and Sunny along with Ember and Lucky.

"**Guys, have you seen Razor Mouth?**" Ocean asked getting off of Nightshade.

"**Yes, he went flying because it was good day for him. Why do you ask?**" Skydancer purrs

"**We need him to dig up a new well so we can give Gobber his bath also his getting rid of his foul smell.**" Achilles growls

"**Wait, that was him making that terrible smell!?**" Ember hissed in surprised

"**Yup, so if you seen him can you tell him, please?**" Ocean grunts

"**Sure we will**" Lucky purrs

Ocean and Achilles nodded and got on their dragons and took off.

* * *

In the well Meatlug was lowering the rope with Hiccup on it.

"That's it, girl." Fishlegs encouraged holding Calanthe's hand

Amethyst and Sparky were chasing their tails trying to see who can get it first.

Toothless was bounding around full of worried as he look at the well.

"Just keep it steady. Lower. Keep going. Just a little more. Okay. Hold it right there." Hiccup said, holding a lantern, looking at water marking.

"The water level was way up here and it's still wet." Hiccup said he took a small rock from the well and drops it as it landed on the ground.

Hiccup looks up, "Fishlegs, get me all the way down." He yells

"Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there." Fishlegs said in fear still holding Calanthe's hand

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yells in annoyance

"Okay! Take him down, girl." Fishlegs said

"**Be careful**" Toothless whimpers

As Hiccup being lowered Meatlug saw a cart full of rocks. Hungry she flies over there making Hiccup a little worried when the rope started to move.

"Whoa! Fishlegs! Calanthe!" Hiccup yells

"Steady Meatlug!" Calanthe said letting go of Fishlegs' hand

Then the rope break and Hiccup fells while screaming, "Hiccup!" Calanthe and Fishlegs yells

Then Toothless dives down to get him, "**Hiccup!**" he roars

"Toothless? Hiccup?" Fishlegs and Calanthe looks at the well full of worry

Just then Stoick came, "What happen?" he asked

"The rope snap and Hiccup fell. Toothless went after him." Calanthe explains

Stoick went over to the well, "Hiccup! Hiccup!" he calls

"W-we're okay, Dad!" Hiccup said in the well

"Can you fly back up?" Stoick asked

"No, it's too narrow." Hiccup said

"Someone get me a rope. I'm coming down after you, son." Stoick said

"Dad, don't. Then all three of us will just be stuck down here." Hiccup said looking around the well

"Well, just stay right there until I can think of a way to bring you both up." Stoick said

"We're fine. The water had to go somewhere. Besides, I have Toothless with me. We'll find another way out." Hiccup said

"He makes an excellent point, sir" Fishlegs in his classification mode

"The Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate-" he was cut off when Stoick glares at him while Calanthe gives him the look, "and this is clearly none of my business."

"Wait. I-I think I found something. It looks like a-a tunnel!" Hiccup yells

"Well, just be careful down there, son. We'll be standing by if you need us." Stoick said

* * *

In the village plaza Astrid and Raven were giving water to the villagers.

"Water, water, water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." Snotlout traded 'his' water to woman who gave him a chicken.

"Ha! This is too easy. Whose dumb now, Girls? The guy with the big cart full of loot or the girls with the big mouth full of hot air?" Snotlout mocks

"You're taking advantage of innocent people." Raven glares at Snotlout

"Correction innocent thirsty people?" Snotlout grins

"This is not what Hiccup had in mind, Snotlout." Astrid said

"Yeah? Well, that's what makes him Hiccup and me Snotlout."

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Astrid mutters and Raven snickers

"Trust me." Snotlout said

Astrid and Raven grabbed three canteens and threw it on nearby Viking men. They grabbed it and waved thanks to the girls.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits." Snotlout said

Raven pointed her sword on Snotlout's face making him shut up.

* * *

In the sky Nightshade and Sunset were flying back to the village with their riders on their backs.

Then Ocean heard the tree whispering bellow she stop Nightshade and listens.

Achilles stops Sunset and looks at Ocean, "Ocean what's-"

"Shh" Ocean shushed him

She listens to the trees and her eyes widen in shock, "Berk is going to be under attack!" She yells

"By what?!" Achilles asked

"By dragons from bellow!" Ocean said

Nightshade and Sunset fly back to the village in full speed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village Calanthe was sitting on the ground drawing on her notebook that was given by Hiccup while Amethyst and Sparky takes a nap.

Raven and Astrid were giving free water from Snotlout's bag while Snotlout tries to stop them.

Gustav was walking around when he felt ground shake a bit he walks over to a bucket of water then the ground cracked.

Gustav fell when a Whispering Death came at the hole it glares at Gustav and was ready to fire.

"Stand back!" Gobber yells as he jumps in front of Gustav and he blocks the Whispering Death's fire attack with a shield.

Flame grabs Gustav from the back of his shirt and carrying him to safety.

Gobber uses his pegged leg to kick the wheelbarrow and it hits the Whispering Death before beating it up with his prosthetic hammer.

It retreated back underground then slammed into Snotlout's 'water shop'.

"You break it, you bought it!" Snotlout yells

The Whispering Death turns at Snotlout, "Okay, store's closed." Snotlout runs in fear

"Hookfang, help! Hurry!" Snotlout was about to be pulled in but Hookfang grabs him in time.

Then the Whispering Death pops out of the hole and tries to bite Snotlout.

"Stormfly, spines! Flame, plasma blast!" Astrid and Raven ordered

Stormfly fired her spine and Flame fires his plasma blast to scarring the Whispering Death back to the hole.

"Astrid! Raven!" Fishlegs calls

The two girls turn to see a Whispering Death behind them but before it can do anything Meatlug fired her lava sending it back.

"Nice shot, girl. Impeccable timing as usual." Fishlegs presided

Astrid looks at the Whispering Deaths, "Where did these Whispering Deaths come from? And why are they so much smaller?" Astrid asked

"They must be hatchlings." Raven said looking at them

"Well, that's good news, right?" Astrid asked hopefully

"Actually, it's not. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades." Fishlegs explains

"Or like my Grandmother rampaging into town when someone wakes her up from a good nap." Raven said looking at the Whispering Deaths destructions

Astrid and Fishlegs looks at Raven in disbelief. Raven looks at them, "True story."

"Sounds about right." Astrid said looking at the Whispering Deaths bring chaos to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile Calanthe was pinned against the wall of a Viking house, with Amethyst and Sparky perched on her shoulders, while the Whispering Death growls at them.

"**Stay away from us!**" Sparky growls on Calanthe's shoulder

"**Go away!**" Amethyst roars

Calanthe was so scared she can't call for help. The Whispering Death was about to fire when a tub, full of water, hits the Whispering Death in the head splashing water on it.

Then a stream of fire/lightning and a tornado of fire hit the Whispering Death scaring it away.

Calanthe looks up to see Daniel, in his dragon form, Skydancer, with Leaf and Sunny, Black Crystal, Ember and Lucky along with Calvariam and the Boneknappers.

"Daniel!" Calanthe exclaims in happiness

Daniel lands and hugs his siblings then looks at them, "Are you okay? Did it hurt you guys?" Daniel asked full of worried

"We're fine" Calanthe smiling

"**Yeah, me and Amethyst show him a thing or two**" Sparky chirps

Daniel smiles before putting them to Black Crystal's back, "You three will stay here with Black Crystal and the others, I'll come back" Daniel said

The three nodded and stayed with the others along with the children.

Daniel took off to help the others he flies over to Astrid and Raven, "Stormfly, fire!" Astrid orders

Stormfly fires her spikes to make the Whispering Death fly away.

"We can hit them better when they're above ground." Daniel said

Astrid and Raven nodded then the three looks at the Twins who are looking at the destruction.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid asked

"Whispering Deaths. I could watch them all day." Ruffnut said

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuffnut said whipping his eyes

"Uh, are you crying?" Ruffnut asked looking at Tuffnut

"No. Maybe. Don't judge me!" Tuffnut said

Daniel looks behinds them, "Uh, Guys" Daniel points his gold/silver claw behind the twins

They turn to see a Whispering Death behind them. The twins scream and Barf let out his gas scaring it away when it saw the gas.

"We need to flush it out, Snotlout." Fishlegs looking at the hole

"Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water." Snotlout said

Hookfang fires in the hole and sending a Whispering Death out.

Then another Whispering Death came out on the ground but it was bigger.

"**Razor Mouth!**" Daniel roars

Razor Mouth glares at the smaller Whispering Deaths, "**You hatchlings need some discipline!**" he roars before firing his spikes scaring them away.

Skydancer was watching the children, along with Black Crystal, Ember and Lucky, if there's any sign of danger.

Leaf and Sunny saw a Whispering Death behind Skydancer it was about to attack but Leaf and Sunny glowed brightly.

It hissed in pain before flying away Skydancer turns her neck to look behind her back to see Leaf and Sunny glowing then looks up to see a Whispering Death flying away.

"**Good job you two**" she croons

Leaf and Sunny nodded with a smile as they stop glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was fighting off a Whispering Death he was pinned to the ground until Calvariam steps on the Whispering Death's tail.

It hissed in pain as it lets go of Toothless it tried to escape until a light came making it hiss.

Hiccup was holding his Gronckle Iron shield getting a little light.

The Whispering Death was able to escape from Calvariam and flies away.

"Rule number one: Never forget a dragon's weakness." Hiccup said before hopping on Toothless.

Ocean and Achilles got there and help the Riders out.

"The Whispering Death tunnels drained our water supply." Hiccup said

"Yeah, kinda figured that." Astrid said

"We need to keep them in the sunlight." Ocean said

"That is why I have this." Hiccup shines his shield in the light

The Riders chased the three Whispering Deaths.

"It's working." Daniel said before firing his golden/silver lightning plasma blast

"We're driving them away from the village." Raven exclaims happily while Flame fires his plasma blast

"That's right! You better run." Snotlout said

"I'm gonna miss those guys. They were, like, dangerous but cool at the same time. Kind of like me." Tuffnut said

Achilles rolls eyes at him.

"I don't think this is over yet. Not by a long shot." Hiccup said

"Stop being so negative. Enjoy the moment, Hiccup! Buy some water!" Snotlout said

Then suddenly the earth shakes making everyone a bit on edge. Then something came out of the hole it was like a Whispering Death but bigger and it was white with blood red eyes.

"**The Great White Digger!**" Razor Mouth roars in shock

Ocean looks at that mighty beast in wonder instead of fear like the others.

"Uh, suggestions, anyone?" Daniel asked looking at the beast

The White Whispering Death flies past them and causing destruction.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout exclaims looking at the beast

"Ah, Fishlegs? Is that in the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked

Fishlegs was saying gibberish words, "Fishlegs! Is that thing in the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked again

"Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs said

"Are you sure?" Achilles asked

"Hiccup, Achilles, I am certain I would have remembered an all-white, Boulder class, titan-wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs eplains

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup ordered

"Hiccup, don't-" Ocean was cut off when Toothless fired his plasma blast and hits it

The White Whispering Death let a loud roar making all the riders dragons plus the Boneknappers and Razor Mouth disoriented.

"It's roar it's affecting our dragons." Achilles yells holding on to a confused Sunset.

"I know. That scream is disorienting them." Raven shouted holding on Flame's saddle with a confused Smoky on her shoulder.

As it stops it flew away. "Screaming Death. I love it!" Tuffnut yells

Then the three Whispering Deaths came back, "Okay, maybe love is too strong a word."

"Hiccup, what are we gonna do?" Daniel said

"You guys focus on the Whispering Death." Hiccup ordered, "I'll try to keep the Screaming Death busy."

"Okay, have fun. See ya!" Snotlout made Hookfang fly away in fear

"Remember your flight club training!" Hiccup yells

"I knew we should've gone that day." Tuffnut groans

Ocean didn't fallow the others instead she's remembering a story that her Grandmother had told her.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_A seven year old Ocean was sitting on the floor, near the fireplace, with a seven year old Nightshade, the size of a goat, sitting next to her while her Grandmother sits on a chair._

_It was rainy outside so Ocean and Nightshade can't play._

_Then there was a loud thunder making Ocean and Nightshade scream. Ocean's Grandmother, Uma, chuckled and the two females look at her._

_"That thunder reminds me of a roar of a dragon that can disorient other dragons." Uma said_

_"Is there a story about it, Grandmother?" Ocean asked curiously_

_"It's actually more of our ancestor history my little Ocean and it is called The White Digger and the Forest Listener." Uma said_

_"Can you tell us?" Ocean pleaded_

_"**Yes please?**" Nightshade shows her puppy dog eyes_

_"Alright" Uma said smiling_

_Ocean and Nightshade came closer to Uma._

_"A hundred years ago there was a white Whispering Death with blood red eyes and it was big as a mountain they call it the White Digger!" Uma said spookily _

_Ocean and Nightshade gasps in wonder, "He was feared by many dragons and humans. He terrorizes lands and sinks any island as it digs. He was never loved because his mother abandons him as an egg and that's why he hated everyone except for one." Uma looks at the two curious young ones_

_"Who is it, Grandma?" Ocean asked_

_"It's actually a she, Ocean, and her name is Maris" Uma said_

_"**Why is her name Maris?**" Nightshade asked_

_"She is name Maris because she was name after the sea and she sings beautifully and she doesn't judge humans or dragons." Uma smiles_

_"What does she look like?" Ocean asked_

_"She has hair red as fire and eyes blue as the sea. She was full of kindness and all the animals and dragons love her." Uma said_

_"**How did Maris meet the White Digger?**" Nightshade asked_

_"They met in the beach when the White Digger was about to attack when he heard Maris singing. He flies to the beach and saw Maris singing with the whales he listens until Maris looks at him and asked, "Do you want to listen more?" she asked her voice was full of kindness and the White Digger nodded. He listens to her song and he loves it so years past the White Digger would always visit Maris in the beach giving her flowers as a gift and eventually they became partners. The White Digger was named Bellator. He and Maris became best of friends the Forest Listeners were impressed by Maris's action and she became the First Forest Listener to ever tame the White Digger." Uma finished_

_"Do you think the White Digger will be born again?" Ocean asked_

_"Hard to say but legend has it will be born again." Uma said_

_"**Do you know the first song that Maris sings to Bellator?**" Nightshade croons_

_"Yes, do you two want to hear it?" Uma asked_

_The two nodded in excitement and Uma started to sing the song._

_(Flashback ended) _

* * *

Ocean made Nightshade fly over to the Screaming Death.

"**Hey, over here!**" Ocean roars at the Screaming Death

The Screaming Death saw Ocean and Nightshade and chased them.

"Ocean!" Hiccup voice yells as Toothless fallows them along with the others.

Ocean ignores him and uses her mind communication to call Humpback Whales.

"_Please if there's any Humpback Whales please help me calm the White Digger._" Ocean said in her mid

Luckily there were two Humpback whales pops out of the ocean (water) near the sea stacks.

Nightshade landed on the sea stacks and Ocean got off along with Ruby and Vamp on her head.

"**You three hid I'll deal with him**" Ocean growls.

They nodded and hid behind the walls.

The Screaming Death flies over to Ocean then stops in front of her and glares while growling.

Ocean on the other hand just looks at him in the eye. Red and Blue eyes locked.

"**_Why isn't she afraid!?_**" The Screaming Death growls in his mind

The Riders got there and looks at the scene in fear.

"We have to help her!" Astrid said

Daniel stops Astrid, "Wait, I think Ocean is gonna calm him down." Daniel looks at them.

"You think?" Achilles asked in fear

"Let's just hope that Ocean can do it." Raven said

The Riders only hope that Ocean can tame the beast.

Ocean closes her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

Ocean:

Walking my childhood shore  
I miss you so  
Mama my music's yours

The Screaming Death stops growling and looks at Ocean in confusion and wonder.

Ocean:

I cry 'till the water's blue  
Where whales still sing  
Remember when we sang it too

I close my eyes and you  
Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here

The Humpback whales made a humming sound and it sounded so peaceful.

"Is Ocean singing to him?" Astrid asked while Stormfly listens to the song

"Yes, yes she is" Fishlegs said while Meatlug smiles

"Why is she singing to him?" Snotlout asked Hookfang smiles and fallows the beat with his head.

"To calm him down" Hiccup said Toothless was listening to the song

All the dragons were calmed by Ocean's singing

Ocean:

Mama you'd be so proud  
The way I shine  
Wish that you could see me now  
Oh, great creatures of the sea  
Please hold her voice  
For all of eternity  
And like a siren's lullaby  
I know you always will

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
[Whale sounds]  
Always

The Screaming Death eyes soften as he continues to listen to Ocean's beautiful voice.

Ocean:

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here...  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
[Whale sounds]  
Always...

As Ocean finished she looks at the Screaming Death she could feel his aura calming down.

"**Please stop attacking my home please innocent people are getting hurt.**" Ocean whimpers

The Screaming Death looks at the village then to the Riders, who were looking at him in fear, then to Ocean.

"**I will**" he purrs pressing his head on Ocean's body.

Ocean lies on his head as she gently strokes his head and she looks down at the Humpback whales.

"_Thank you_" Ocean said in her mind

The Humpbacks nodded before diving back to the water.

Ocean lets go of the Screaming Death's head and looks at him, "**If it's alright can I call you, Bellator**" Ocean asked

The Screaming thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. Nightshade and Ruby, with Vamp on her head, came out of their hiding spot and check on Ocean.

"**Ocean, are you okay?**" Nightshade croons

Ocean pets Nightshade's head, "**I'm fine Bellator will no longer attack Berk.**" Ocean purrs gesturing Bellator

"**You named him after the original White Digger**." Nightshade grunts

Bellator's eyes widen, "**There was an original?**" he asked

"**Yes and there's a history of him having a rider.**" Ocean croons

"**Can you tell me that history?**" Bellator asked

Ocean smiles and nodded before hopping on Nightshade along with Ruby and Vamp.

They all fly to the others, "Ocean, what you did was wow." Raven grins

"Yeah, Ocean how'd you do it?" Astrid asked

"Well I remember my Grandmother telling me a story about one of my ancestor taming a Screaming Death." Ocean said

"Wait, there's a way to tame it?" Fishlegs asked excitingly

"Yes, I'll explain it to you all right after we fix the village and dig a new well." Ocean said

They all nodded and headed to the village.

* * *

About an hour the Whispering Deaths were tamed by Ocean and they are named Blade, Saw, and Drill.

They help Razor Mouth dig a new channel for the water with the help of Bellator.

"I found Outcast markings on a crate in those tunnels. I think Alvin planted those eggs, knowing they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He might not be riding dragons yet, Dad, but he is using them." Hiccup explains

"We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later. Right now, we have to fix our water problem." Stoick said

"You guys, look. The well's filling back up." Fishlegs said as they all look at the well.

"They finally made a new channel for the water." Hiccup said with a smile

"Right. Well, I'll be going now." Gobber was about to walk away but stop when he saw The Dragon Speakers and the Dragons block his path.

"Not so fast, Gobber" Raven said hitting a brush with her hand

In few minutes Gobber was in tub with the Twins scrubbing him, "No! Oh, mercy. Oh, the humanity." Gobber cried

"Make sure you scrub behind his ears. I think I saw a bird fly out of there." Stoick said

The twins snickered and continued scrubbing Gobber, who is crying for mercy.

* * *

Somewhere in the cove Ocean was sitting on Nightshade side with Bellator on the right and Ruby on the left.

Blade, Saw, and Drill were in a shady tree with Razor Mouth. Skydancer and Daniel, with Calanthe on his lap, were sitting near the lake watching Leaf and Sunny playing with Amethyst and Sparky.

Ember and Lucky were sitting near a big rock. Black Crystal was sitting on top of the rock. Calvariam and the Boneknappers sits on top of the walls of the cove.

Achilles was sitting on Sunset side near a tree. Flame sat next to Sunset with Raven leaning against his back while Smoky sits on his saddle.

Just then the riders came, "There you guys are. We missed you at the scrub-down. You guys should have seen what came out from between Gobber's toes." Astrid said in disgust getting off of Stormfly fallowed by the others and they sat on the grassy floor.

"Please, don't say it." Daniel begged, "I'll have nightmares for that." Daniel swallows up his puke.

They all chuckled, "So, Ocean can you tell us the story of your ancestor on how he/she trained a Screaming Death." Fishlegs said

Ocean nodded and took out a book from her satchel and opens it to revile a beautiful teen with long flowing red hair and blue eyes wearing a white long skirt and a white long sleeve short tunic that can see her stomach wearing roman sandals. Behind her is the original Screaming Death.

"This is Maris and Bellator the first." Ocean said showing everyone the picture.

Today Ocean made peace to a deadly dragon that was feared by all but she was able to open its cold heart just like her ancestor did to the first.

* * *

**Hope you like it tell me if there are grammar errors or wrong spellings. **

**The song is called _Return to me _from Winx club.**

**Bellator is Latin for Warrior. I'll update soon. **


	22. Race to Fireworm Island

**Here's the next chapter and there are changes.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Race to Fireworm Island**

Ocean was giving Bellator a check up along with his brothers. They build their cave in the cliff near the ocean (water).

"**Okay, you guys are good and healthy.**" Ocean grunts putting her things away

Bellator nodded his head just then they heard three Night Fury roars.

They all look at the entrance to see Raven, Achilles, Daniel, in his dragon form, carrying his siblings, and their Dragons, carrying baskets of fish, landed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ocean asked walking over to her dragons

"We brought the new members fishes to eat." Raven said

Their dragons dumped the basket and the fishes fell on the floor.

"**Thanks**" Bellator grunts as he eats the fish along with his brothers

"No problem" Raven grins

Ocean smiles then she notices Daniel and Achilles half asleep.

"What happen to you two?" Ocean asked

"Snotlout" they said in sync before yawning

"What's up with him?" Ocean asked

"I heard from Astrid that ever since Alvin and the Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training nonstop." Raven said she looks at Bellator and his brothers, "No offense"

They just nodded their heads like its okay.

"I heard from Fishlegs that he has been flying all night for the past week." Achilles yawns scratching his black hair

"**I heard he doesn't stop cheering his anthem**" Nightshade growls

"**Yeah? Well, I heard from Tuffnut, that Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it.**" Smoky grins sitting on Flame's saddle

Vamp, sitting on Nightshade's saddle, joins in, "**Well, I heard from Ruffnut, if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your-**"

"**Whoa! What does this have to do with Snotlout?**" Flame hissed

Smoky and Vamp looked at Flame. "**Oh.**** I thought we were playing the "I heard" game that Twins made up and by the way, "Terrible Terror" thing totally true. I've seen Tuffnut do it.**" Smoky grins

"**Okay, we get it.**" Ruby growls rolling her red eyes

"Is Hookfang gonna be okay?" Calanthe asked sitting on a rock with Amethyst and Sparky

"I hope so. I don't want Hookfang to be stress out." Ocean said she then notices Daniel asleep as he stands with his head down.

"Uh… Daniel?" Ocean asked shaking him

Nothing Daniel was still sleeping, "Daniel?" Calanthe asked shaking her brother's leg a bit but he was still sleeping.

"**Big brother Daniel, wake up!**" Amethyst and Sparky croons swinging Daniel's arms back and forth like a swing while laughing

Daniel didn't even flinch. Amethyst and Sparky got off.

Raven went over to Daniel and yells. "DANIEL GOLDSTAR! WAKE UP!" her yell blows his golden brown hair while everyone else covers their ears.

Not even that woke up Daniel, "Man, who knew Daniel was such a heavy sleepier." Raven said poking Daniel's face

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Let me try" Achilles said walking over to Daniel

"Daniel" Achilles said

Daniel didn't respond, "Your siblings are missing." Achilles finished

That woke up Daniel, he snorts in surprise and looks around, "What-who?"

They look at Achilles in surprise, "**Good job**" Saw hissed

Achilles nodded, "Come on we have to meet the riders at beach." Ocean said

They all nodded and they all hop on their dragons while Daniel picks up his siblings.

"See ya guys!" Ocean waves before taking off

* * *

Somewhere in the shores of Berk the Riders were there with a very tired Hookfang. The Dragon Speakers landed and saw Hookfang on the sandy floor exhausted.

"What happen to him?" Raven asked looking at Hookfang worriedly along with the others

"What? What's the matter with everyone? Never seen a stubborn dragon before?" Snotlout said

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness." Hiccup said

"There's something wrong with Hookfang. I can tell by his aura" Ocean said, "He couldn't flame up."

"No. Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference. He's bored with your dumb exercise, and he can flame up whenever he wants!" Snotlout said

"Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asked

"Nah. He doesn't feel like it now." Snotlout said

"Snotlout, we really need to check Hookfang, and we should probably do it now." Achilles said

"Fine. Be my guest, but there's nothing wrong with my dragon."

* * *

In the Academy Ocean was checking on Hookfang.

"All right, no fire check, pale coloration check, and flaking scales check." Ocean said worriedly

"See? He's fine."Snotlout said "Checks are good, right?"

"Totally" Tuffnut said sitting against the wall

"Hiccup, any one of those symptoms would not be good, but together, really not good." Ocean said worriedly

"Ocean is right." Fishlegs said

"So what are guys saying?" Hiccup asked

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame." Fishlegs explains

"But why?" Hiccup asked

"Lots of reasons old age, injury, exhaustion." Ocean said counting them with her fingers

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider." Astrid added

"I heard that" Snotlout said

"You were supposed to."

"And I always work him this hard." Snotlout said, "So he's a little low on flame. What's the cure?"

"That's the thing with Stoker-class dragons." Fishlegs said

"Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely defenseless and-" Ocean began but stop not wanting to say that word

"What are you guys saying?" Snotlout asked a bit worried

"We're saying Hookfang is in trouble and we need to do something now!" Ocean said looking at Hookfang

After the Riders checked on Hookfang they all went home.

* * *

At Night Ocean was in her room reading her ancestors notes of healing dragons. She was trying to find the cure for Monstrous Nightmares.

Achilles was in the left side on Ocean's bed, Raven was in the Right side of Ocean's bed, Daniel's bed in a bunk bed on the top is Calanthe with Sparky and Amethyst, and the bottom is Daniel.

The Dragon Speakers and their dragons were sleeping peacefully until.

(Clang!)

There was a loud clang outside Ocean looks at her window to see some Viking men having a contest near the port.

Achilles and Raven got up from their beds, "What's going on down there?" Ocean asked

Achilles and Raven went to the window, "There having a contest to see who has the strongest skull. Spitlout told me this morning." Raven said rubbing her indigo eyes

Then a really loud clang came making Daniel, in his human form, jolted under the bed.

"Oh man, their contest is louder than Snotlout's anthem." Daniel groans placing the pillow on his head trying to block it.

Ocean, Raven and Achilles nodded in agreement.

"Ocean, what are you looking for?" Achilles asked looking at Ocean's books and notes.

"I'm trying to find the cure for Hookfang." Ocean said then she turns to next page and her blue eyes widen.

"This it! This is the cure for Hookfang!" Ocean smiles marking the page of the book

(Clang!)

The three look at the window to see a Viking man on the floor unconscious.

"When will it end?" Daniel asked under his pillow

The three sighs before going to bed.

* * *

Next morning at the academy the Riders were still looking still looking for the cure for Hookfang. The Dragon Speaker came to them and they notice Snotlout crying.

"Hey, is Snotlout crying?" Raven asked curiously

"I'm not crying! It's just the dust that went to my eye." Snotlout said

"Right" Achilles sarcastically said

"Guys I found the cure for Hookfang." Ocean said holding a book

"Really?" Hiccup and Snotlout asked hopefully

"Yes, the cure was discovered by my ancestor her name is Blare." Ocean said, "She said to regain the fire power of a Monstrous Nightmare is Fireworm dragons."

"Fireworm dragons?" Hiccup asked

"Hey, Bork's notes have them too." Fishlegs said showing the picture

"Bork referred to them, the flame eaters." Fishlegs said

"Yeah, Blare also wrote that." Ocean said

""Flame eaters." We should be flame eaters." Tuffnut grins

"Cool" Ruffnut said punching her brother making him fall

"Fireworms are Stoker-class dragons too." Achilles said

"There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare." Ocean said, "Vamp, do you know?"

"**Hard to say I didn't learn it yet.**" Vamp chirps

"Daniel eats flames too." Raven said looking at a sleepy Dragon Shifter

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Astrid asked

"Last night there was a contest on the port to see who has the hardest skull." Ocean said Astrid nods in understanding

"Okay, Astrid, the twins, Raven, Daniel, and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find. Fishlegs, Ocean keep reading." Hiccup said

"What about me?" Snotlout asked

"You stay with your dragon. He needs you." Hiccup said

""It's part of caring."" Astrid said

"Guys take Vamp with you he'll asked any Fireworms for help." Ocean said

Vamp flies over to Achilles and sits on his head. The Riders then took off to find Fireworms

* * *

Somewhere in the forest the Dragon Speakers were asking some Fireworms for help with Vamp's help.

"**So would you please help us with our friend?**" Vamp chirps

The Fireworms looked at each other before nodding and got the dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was looking for Fireworms.

"Here, Fireworms. Here, Fireworm. [Whistles], [kissing sounds], Caw! Caw!" Tuffnut sits on a log, "Mmm, someone's cooking and it smells delicious." Tuffnut smiles then yelps when his butt was smoking he looks at the log to see Fireworms inside the log, "Oh. Found some!"

* * *

Back at the Academy the Fireworms were made in a circle and Hookfang was in the middle.

"Ugh. Nothing." Hiccup said

"I don't understand what's missing." Ocean said reading Blare's notes

"Well, that might not have worked, but maybe he can drink this." Tuffnut said holding up a bowl

"W-what what is that?" Hiccup asked

"Fireworm milk" Ruffnut said

""Fireworm milk"?" Ocean asked in disgust

"Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm?" Fishlegs said

"Oh, great. Thanks. Where were you three hours ago?" Tuffnut said showing his bandage hand

"Maybe we need to put the Fireworms on Hookfang, so he can absorb their heat directly." Hiccup said

Snotlout grin, "Yeah" Snotlout grabs Hiccup, "Yeah, good idea, Hiccup, direct heat that makes sense well. What are you waiting for?" Snotlout lets go of Hiccup.

Dragon Speakers were the only ones who can put the Fireworms on Hookfang due to the fact that they like them.

After Ocean place Vamp on Hookfang's head they waited. There was little fire that came from Hookfang's head making everyone have a little hope but it disappeared.

"We need more Fireworms now! You hear me? More Fireworms!" Snotlout searched in the arena.

"Snotlout, I think we've rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk." Astrid said

Snotlout looks at the floor sadly then Hiccup and the Dragon Speakers heard the twins are playing around with the Fireworms.

"Come on! You said you wanted to be a flame eater." Ruffnut said trying to put a Fireworm on Tuffnut

I did, didn't I? Okay. Aah! No!" Tuffnut said trying to put the Fireworm on Ruffnut.

As they fight Hiccup and the Dragon Speakers saw the Fireworms glow when they are near at each other.

"Um, guys? Do you really think now is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Astrid asked

"It's actually the perfect time." Raven grins

"They just gave us an idea." Achilles said

Hiccup walks over to the twins, "I-I-I don't say this often, but you two are geniuses." He said before walking away

"Like we don't know that." Tuffnut scoffed before he and Ruffnut were playing around with the Fireworm

Hiccup, Raven and Achilles gathered all the Fireworms and put them in the lantern

"What are you doing, guys?" Snotlout asked angrily, "Shouldn't you guys be figuring out how to save my dragon?"

"We are" Daniel said sleepily

"As Ruff and Tuff so astutely discovered Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another." Ocean said

Ocean puts Vamp near the lantern and it glows brightly.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Astrid said

"Whoa. We discovered that?" Ruffnut asked in shock

"Yes. Yes, you did." Achilles said

"Yes! Oh, yeah!" the Twins cheered before banging their heads together

"So, if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworms. Then Come on! Come on, Tuff, lead us home." Hiccup said

The Twins shrugs at each other, "We'll all burst into flames." Tuffnut said stupidly

"Yes! Geniuses!" Ruffnut said before they bang their heads again

"No, actually, the closer we get, the brighter the Fireworms will glow inside this." Ocean explains

"Much less fun than bursting into flames." Tuffnut said

"Wait a minute." Snotlout interrupted, "I thought you said there were no more Fireworms on the island."

"There aren't on this island, but there are plenty on Fireworm Island." Fishlegs said showing everyone the picture

"Fireworm Island?" Snotlout asked

"That's where these little guys are going to lead us." Raven gestured the Fireworms in the lantern

"What about Hookfang?" Calanthe asked

Everyone looks at Hookfang, he was lying on the floor weakly and he was becoming gray.

"Come on, Hookfang. You got to dig deep. I know you've got some fight left in you. Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout said lifting Hookfang's wing

Hookfang slowly stands up, "Yes, that's it! Yes, Hookfang, yes!" Snotlout said

Hookfang stood up and roars.

"I should bring Calvariam. He can carry Hookfang if he gets tired." Ocean said

"Good idea" Hiccup said

* * *

Somewhere in the sky the Riders were riding their dragons followed by a weak Hookfang. Calvariam stayed close to Hookfang just in case.

"Come on Fireworm Island. Where are you?" Raven mutters

Hookfang was about to fall but Calvariam catches him and carried Hookfang

"Thanks Cal" Snotlout said with a small smile

Calvariam nodded and carries Hookfang.

"Hang in there, Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms. I promise." Snotlout pats Hookfang's head

"Are you getting anything?" Astrid asked

"No. Nothing yet." Hiccup answered

"Hiccup, Hookfang is getting weaker without his flame." Fishlegs said

"I'm afraid he won't be able to take it much longer." Ocean said

"I know. We don't have much time. Hookfang is losing too much strength." Hiccup said, "We're gonna have to head back."

"No!" Snotlout yells, "We have to keep going."

"Fishlegs and Ocean are right, Snotlout. He's losing too much altitude.  
It's not safe." Hiccup said

"Come on, boy, keep fighting." Snotlout encourage

"We should turn back." Daniel yawns carrying his siblings tiredly

As the Riders were turning back Vamp and the Firewoms inside the lantern glow bright

"Guys, look." Achilles pointed

Everyone looks at the direction to see Fireworm Island

"I-I see it! That's got to be it Fireworm Island." Hiccup said

All the Riders fly to the island as they landed. Hookfang got off of Calvariam and lies down on the floor weakly.

Everyone got off of their dragons. Hiccup releases two Fireworms in the lantern and they scurried in the cave.

"They must be inside here." Hiccup said

"Snotlout, I think you need to stay behind with Hookfang. Astrid and I will bring the Fireworms back." Hiccup ordered

"No. It's my fault, Hiccup. I did this to Hookfang. I'm gonna save him." Snotlout said

"Hiccup, we'll stay behind with Hookfang." Astrid said

Ocean touches Hookfang's head and made a worried face, "You better hurry." Ocean said fearfully

"Come on." Hiccup said

Snotlout hops on Toothless and they three went in the cave.

Ocean strokes Hookfang's head gently. Achilles removes his cloak and puts it on Hookfang's neck to keep him warm.

"**Thanks Achilles**" Hookfang croons weakly

"**Don't worry they'll get the cure for you.**" Ocean purrs

Calanthe went over to Hookfang, "**Are you going to be okay?**" she whimpers sitting next to him.

Hookfang made a small smile, "**Don't worry little flower I'll be okay**" Hookfang croons

Calanthe hugs Hookfang's head gently then they all heard a loud roar.

"What was-" Raven was cut off when a big Fireworm blocks the entrance.

"The Fireworm Queen!" Ocean exclaims getting up her feet and hopping on Nightshade.

Calanthe got up and hid behind a rock with Amethyst and Sparky.

Stormfly shoot her fire scaring the queen away. They notice Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout running out of the cave. While the riders distract to the Queen Toothless went over to Hookfang. Snotlout gets off and gives Hookfang a firecomb.

"I got it, Hookfang! I got it! You need to eat this right away." Snotlout said

Hookfang smells the firecomb and smoke came from nostrils but he didt eat it.

"What are you waiting for, Hookfang? Eat it! Eat it!" Snotlout exclaims

"Snotlout look out!" Daniel yells

Snotlout turns to see the Fireworm Queen glaring at him.

"If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through me!" Snotlout defended

The Hookfang throws the firecom to the queen and she grabbed it.

"No! What are you doing, Hookfang? You need to eat that!" Snotlout said

"Snotlout, he's protecting you. He's doing for you what you were willing to do for him." Hiccup said

The Fireworm Queen looks at Hookfang then she notice Ocean, her eyes soften when she saw her eyes. The queen walks over to Ocean.

Nightshade and Ruby got in a defensive stance as the queen stops in front of Ocean.

"**Your eyes look like Blare's eyes**" she growls

Ocean's eyes widen in shock, "**You know my ancestor?**"

"**Yes, she save my life long ago**" the Queen purrs

"**If you knew her, what is the cure to regain Monstrous Nightmares fire?**" Ocean growls

"**My venom is the cure and the firecom that I made.**"

"**Can you help my friend please he's dying**" Ocean begged

The Queen looks at Hookfang then to Ocean, "**Alright but tell the brawny boy to back off.**"

Ocean nodded and led Snotlout out of the way.

"Ocean? What are you doing?!" asked Snotlout

"She's gonna cure Hookfang." Ocean said pushing him away

The Queen lifts Hookfang with her tail making Achilles cloak fall off, "**Hold still you're gonna feel a slight pain.**" She growls showing her glowing fork tongue

"**Wha-**" Hookfang didn't finish when the Queen bites him on the neck making Hookfang let a roar in pain.

"No!" Snotlout runs past Ocean and went to Hookfang but the Queen swats him with her wing before placing Hookfang on the floor.

Snotlout runs over to him while the rest just watched sadly. Calanthe got out of her hiding spot along Amethyst and Sparky. She saw Hookfang limp on the floor and her were watering.

Snotlout places his hand on Hookfang's head, "I'm right here with you. You're not just another sword, Hookfang." Snotlout said sadly then he lets go, "Huh. That's weird. He's really hot."

Then Hookfang's color came back and stood up before shaking his head and let out a loud roar and setting himself on fire.

"Hookfang, you're back!" Snotlout exclaims happily hugging him

"Feel his skin. The gel it's regenerating." Fishlegs said

"Her venom must have started it up again. She saved him." Hiccup said

"Hey, looks like you got some dust in your eyes." Astrid said and Raven grins

"Yeah, I did. Stupid dust." Snotlout wipes his tears away

The Queen looks at Ocean, "**Come with me I'll give you some of my firecome so other Monstrous Nightmares can use them.**"

Ocean nodded with a smile, "You guys head home I'll catch up"

"Why?" Ruffnut asked

"The queen is gonna give me some of her firecome so other Nightmares can regain their fire power." Ocean said, "Raven, Achilles, Daniel can you guys help me?"

"Sure" Raven grins

Achilles nodded with a smile

Daniel on the other hand was sleeping. Everyone looks at Daniel.

"Few days of without sleep must've made him tired" Hiccup said

Achilles went over to Daniel, "Daniel your siblings got hurt."

Daniel snorts, "What, when, who?" he asked looking around

They all chuckled at him.

"Alright see you guys at Berk" Hiccup said

All the Riders took off along with Calvariam while the Dragon Speakers gets firecom from the Queen.

* * *

Next Morning Ocean was in Gothi's hut sorthing herbs in her shelf. Ocean puts the firecom in a cabinet that Gobber made for the firecome.

"There all done" Ocean said

Gothi looks at her herbs and smiles at Ocean, "You're welcome Gothi." Ocean said

Ocean went out of Gothi's hut and went to her dragons, which are waiting for her. Ocean hops on Nightshade and waves at Gothi who waved back before taking off.

Ocean notices the other Dragon Speakers and waves at them and they wave back then they saw Hookfang on fire with a complaining Snotlout on his back while the Riders took off.

"**Looks like everything, is back to normal**" Sunset smiles

"**Yup and the best part no more anoying anthems**" Daniel grins, in his dragon form, carrying his siblings

They all laugh and follow the Riders to see their training exercise.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review, favorite or follow my story. I don't know if the Fireworm Queen can live forever like the Red Death but hey it's my choice.**


	23. Fright Passage

**Hey guys sorry it took so long my little sister wanted to use my laptop because if I don't let her play her games she'll go on a tantrum. **

**So here it is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Fright Passage**

The Dragon Speakers and their Dragons are outside in the arena watching Astrid destroying every practice dummy in the arena.

"Astrid is really angry today" Raven said leaning on the rails with Flame and Smoky by her side.

"I heard from the villagers that she's going to fight the Flightmare to restore her family's honor." Achilles said sitting on the floor looking at Astrid along with Sunset.

"What's a Flightmare?" Calanthe asked sitting on the floor with Amethyst and Sparky by her side watching Astrid

"A Flightmare is a Mystery Class Dragon it is known to be a ghostly like dragon that can make Vikings frozen in fear." Daniel explain watching Hiccup trying to calm down an angry Astrid

"That can't be true" Ocean said with Vamp on her shoulder while Nightshade and Ruby by her side.

Then they saw Astrid taking off with Stormfly.

"We should check if she's alright." Daniel said picking up his siblings before taking off along with the others.

* * *

At the village Astrid was on Toothless and Hiccup and Fishlegs were there. The Dragon Speakers landed on the plaza.

"Uh… where are you going?" Raven asked

"I'm going to fight the Flightmare" Astrid said determinedly

"You, Hiccup and Toothless?" Ocean asked getting off of Nightshade

"Yes" Astrid said, "And no one is going to stop me"

"We're not stopping you just worried" Ocean said

Astrid sighs, "Look I know you guys care but I need to restore my family's honor"

"We know" Raven said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And that is why I'm letting you ride on Flame" Raven grins

Hiccup looks at her in shock. Astrid grins at Raven. The Dragon Speakers looks at Raven in confusion.

"What?" Hiccup asked

"You heard me Astrid needs to bring her family honor so she needs more stealth to fight that Flightmare." Raven said getting off of Flame with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

Flame went over to Astrid, who got off of Toothless, and let her ride on him.

"Now you guys excuse me I'm gonna help the twins with their emergency bunker." Raven said before leaving with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"So who else is going to help Astrid?" Hiccup asked with a hint of sarcasm

Achilles and Daniel raised their hand/claw. Hiccup groans in annoyance.

"I'll stay here and watch the village and maybe figure out why it is following the same route to the village" Ocean said

"Okay Ocean and take Fishlegs we need all the dragon knowledge from both of you." Hiccup said

"I'm gonna drop off my siblings to Skydancer and Black Crystal." Daniel said picking up his siblings.

They all nodded and did their jobs.

* * *

Night came and every villager stayed inside also the dragons.

Raven was in the academy with the Twins and their dragons.

"Okay guys we should make hand shake so we can tell who's in or not." Raven said

Ruffnut punch Tuffnut's shoulder, "How's that?"

"Not bad, but it feels like there's few steps missing." Raven said

Then Ruffnut punches Tuffnut on the face. "What about that?"

"Perfect" Raven grins

Tuffnut massages his chin, "Yeah, you sure it's not too complicated?" he asked

Just then Snotlout enters with Hookfang.

"Hey, hey, buster, where do you think you're going?" Raven asked

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout said

"Are you in the list?" Tuffnut asked

"Pfft. List?" Snotlout said

"Ruffnut" Raven snaps her finger

"Ah, let's see here. Uh, Snothat, hmm, Snotman, Snotnose, nope, not on the list." Ruffnut said reading the list

"Sorry Snotlout but you're not on the list unless you're friends with Snotman." Raven said

"What do you mean, "Sorry"?" Snotlout said angrily

"This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in." Tuffnut said

Then Gustav walk past them, "Hey Gustav" Raven and Tuffnut greeted

"Gustav!" Snotlout exclaims in shock

"Bunker time! [laughs]" Gustav high fives with Ruffnut before going inside

"You're either in or you're out, pal, but you can't stand there." Ruffnut said

"Now beat it" Raven said and Smoky grins

Barf and Belch snarls at Snotlout and he backs away.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid." Tuffnut said, "I'll tell you what I'll do for you."

"If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these." Raven gives Snotlout a list

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me!" Snotlout whines "Ugh, fine. Come on, Hookfang."

Hookfang ignores him and went to the bunker before snorting at Snotlout and went inside.

"He's on the list." Raven said and the Twins nodded with agrin

"Ugh. Last time I hold his face." Snotlout said before walking away

Raven and the Twins high fived each other in triumph

* * *

Somewhere else Hiccup, riding with Toothless, Astrid, riding on Flame, Achilles, riding on Sunset, and Daniel, in his dragon form, was searching for the Flightmare.

"Okay. We are going to observe the Flightmare, Guys." Hiccup began, "We're going to see what we can learn about it, try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town. Understand?"

"Sure." Astrid said looking for the Flightmare

"Say the words, "I understand, Hiccup."" Hiccup said

"Really Hiccup?" Achilles asked

"[Sighs.] Just let him." Daniel sighs

"Fine. I understand, Hiccup." Astrid said with sarcasm

"Well, that just instills me with confidence."

"There's the Northern swamp." Daniel pointed

"Uh, sounds like we're getting close." Hiccup mutters

"Good. I can't wait to see this thing." Astrid said determinedly

"Uh, you won't have to wait long." Achilles said pointing at the front

They all turn to see the Flightmare coming out from the trees.

It has many wing entrails split tail, transparent wings, barbless, and spines. Its color is bioluminescent neon Blue with a lighter underbelly.

It then glows brightly made their dragons and Daniel fall. Once the glow disappeared they went back in the air.

"Remember, observe only!" Hiccup said

"Okay. Well, it certainly lives up to the hype." Daniel said

Then Astrid gets off of Flame and runs ahead.

"Astrid! What're you doing?" Hiccup shouted

"What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk and my family honor!" Astrid yells running toward the Flightmare, "We'll see who's a coward!"

Astrid stands in front and yells, "Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me if you dare." Astrid readied her axe

The Flightmare flies down on Astrid and fired a blue mist at her making her freeze. Once the Flightmare flies off Hiccup, Achilles and Daniel landed and rushed over to her.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup yells shaking Astrid frozen body

Then the Flightmare roars made them worried as it flies down to them.

"Okay, time to go!" Daniel yells picking up Astrid bridal style

Achilles carries Astrid's axe and got on Sunset. Hiccup got on Toothless and they took off and hid in the dark clouds along with Flame.

The Flightmare didn't find them and he flew away.

Hiccup and the others got off their hiding spot.

"I think we lost him." Hiccup said

Then Astrid was getting out off of her paralyzation.

"Astrid" they said in relief

"What what happened?" Astrid asked Daniel puts Astrid on Flame's saddle and Achilles returns her axe.

"The Flightmare, it sprayed you with some kind of mist." Hiccup began

"It paralyzed you." Achilles finished

"It "froze" me." Astrid added

"Well, I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike." Daniel explains

"I knew my Uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon! He was paralyzed by it." Astrid said

"Also the Flightmare calls us thieves" Daniel said

"Thieves? Why does it calls us thieves we didn't steal anything" Hiccup said

"Don't know but maybe there's a reason." Achilles said

Then they began flying to the sky.

"And let me guess we're falling back to town?" Astrid said disappointedly

"No. We're following the Flightmare." Hiccup said, "We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk."

"Yes!" Astrid cheers

They all follow where the Flightmare went as they fly up to a hill their eyes widen.

"What in the name of Thor?" Daniel asked

Right in front of them is a stream full of glowing water.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy Raven, with Smoky on her shoulder, was having a conversation with the some Vikings then the cage door knocks.

Raven went to door along with the twins and opens it to see Snotlout.

"What do you want?" Raven asked crossing her arms while Smoky glares at him

"Yeah and what's the password?" Tuffnut asked

"I'm gonna break your face." Snotlout said

"Close enough." Tuffnut said coming out along with Raven.

"I got what you asked for." Snotlout brought out a chicken with colors splashed on its feather.

"It's real! I totally thought I dreamed it!" Tuffnut exclaims happily

Raven and Smoky rolled their eyes at him and Ruffnut came.

"So, let me in." Snotlout said

"Oh, did we say one rainbow-colored chicken? We meant two rainbow-colored chickens." Ruffnut said

"Sorry." Raven said

"Oh, that's why I brought a spare." Snotlout said holding another chicken with paint on it.

"Now let me in. The Flightmare will be here any minute." Snotlout said

Raven and the twins block his way but he can see everyone enjoying themselves and he notice Hookfang eating a barrel of fish. Hookfang notices Snotlout and snorts at him.

"Okay. You're halfway there." Raven said

"What? Halfway?" Snotlout asked

"We have a few more things for you to get before we can let you in, buddy." Ruffnut said showing him a long list.

"Sorry." Raven smirks

"[sighs] You have got to be kidding me." Snotlout mutters

"Look closely at my face." Tuffnut said

"But don't look too closely at his face 'cause you might go blind." Ruffnut said

Raven snickered along with Smoky

Tuffnut elbows his sister then looks at Snotlout, "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Then there was something cooking.

"[Sniffs.] Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell, would it?" Snotlout said

"As a matter of fact, it is." Raven said, "It melts in your mouth."

Snotlout grumbles and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fishlegs house Ocean and Fishlegs were reading the map of the route that the Flightmare use.

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk? It always follows the stream from the Northern swamp into the village." Fishlegs said

"But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream?" Ocean mutters with Vamp perched on her shoulder

Then they heard Meatlug eating rocks while Nightshade and Ruby watching.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs asked

Meatlug looks at hi still chewing a rock.

Ocean's blue eyes widen in realization, "Wait, Fishlegs, Meatlug gave us the answer."

Fishlegs was confused before looking at Meatlug eating the rock and his eyes widen in realization.

"I get it now! The Flightmare is following-"

* * *

"Glowing Algae" Hiccup said touching the stream of water

"The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's fire." Daniel looks at the aurora

"This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village." Achilles said

"Hmm. Not getting it." Astrid said

"You ever try to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hiccup explains

"Yeah, that's something you only do once." Astrid said

Then they heard the Flightmare roar. They all hid behind the rock and look over to see the Flightmare eating the algae and it glow brightly.

"I get it. The Flightmare thinks we want its food." Astrid said eyes widen

"So that's why he calls us thieves." Daniel said

"It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival." Achilles added

The Flightmare notices them and roars at them, "**Thieves!**"

"And speaking of threats" Achilles said

"Quick, we need to get our dragons up in the air so we can hide." Hiccup said

"Yeah, don't think that's gonna happen." Astrid said looking at the dragons

They all saw Toothless, Sunset and Flame eating the algae.

"Ah, Guys" Hiccup whines

Then they started to glow. Toothless glows bright purple, Sunset glows bright orange and Flame glows bright red.

They roared in shock then the Flightmare ready to charge at them.

They got on their dragons and took off. The Flightmare chased them angrily.

"It's right behind us!" Achilles yells looking behind to see an angry Flightmare

"What do we do?" Daniel asked flying really fast

"To the clouds!" Hiccup said

They all went to the clouds but the dragons glow made them easy to spot in the dark clouds. The Flightmare notice the light and went to it.

"You think we lost him?" Astrid asked

The Flightmare came out from the clouds

"Nope." Daniel said

They all avoid the Flightmare's mist but they manage to escape him by hiding behind a big rock. The Flightmare fly past the rock and the Riders got out.

"We lost it." Daniel sighs in relief

Then Toothless, Sunset and Flame stop glowing.

"At least the glow wears off." Achilles said

"Everyone, sky!" Hiccup said

The dragons and Daniel went up to the sky.

"Okay, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village?" Astrid asked

"Fishlegs, Ocean and Raven" Hiccup said

"How's they gonna help?" Astrid asked

"By bringing you some reinforcements." Fishlegs voice said

They look to see Fishlegs, riding on Meatlug, Ocean, riding on Nightshade with Ruby on her pouch and Vamp on her head, and Raven, riding on Stormfly and Smoky on her shoulder.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaims happily and she and Raven switch dragons,

"Good to see you, girl." Astrid pats Stormfly

"Did you miss me boy?" Raven scratched Flame's neck

"What are you three doing here? I thought the academy is supposed to be on lockdown."

"We know, but we were following the stream because we think we figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town." Fishlegs said pointing the river to the ocean (water).

"We cut a new channel for the river and divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea!" Hiccup said

"Exactly." Ocean smiles

"Okay guys it's time to do a little emergency landscaping." Hiccup said

* * *

Back in the academy the twins were checking on the thing that Snotlout brought before Raven left.

"Yak head, check. Yak body, check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip, gotta have that. Check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred, check." Tuffnut said looking at the cart, "Hold on. Nobody move. I don't see it."

"Me neither." Ruffnut said

"What? See what?" Snotlout asked a bit angry

"A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." The Twins said together

Snotlout then brought out a sturgeon dress like Stoick, "Aha! That's everything. Now, let me in!"

"Yeah, we would love to, Snotlout. Really, we would." Tuffnut said, "But you forgot the most important thing on Raven's list."

"Singing Terrible Terror." The twins said together

"What? Give me that!" Snotlout said taking the list from Ruffnut, "You just wrote this in!"

"No, we did not." Tuffnut said

"Yes, you did! It's in a different colored ink." Snotlout said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruffnut said hiding herself with the list as she sucks the ink on finger.

"Arguing with bunker management can result in permanent banishment and that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut said

"Singing Terrible Terror, I'll give you singing Terrible I just want a yak butter parfait." Snotlout grumbles before walking away

The Twins high five happily with big grins on their faces

* * *

Back to the others they found the Flightmare in the stream eating the algae.

"A live Flightmare" Fishlegs gasp, "It's-it's-it's-it's"

"It's mine." Astrid said

She flew down in front and blocks the Flightmare. Stormfly let out a stream of fire at the Flightmare and they began to fight.

Meanwhile the others were making a new channel for the stream.

"Okay, bud, time for us to do what we came here for." Hiccup said

Toothless fired his plasma blast at the stream to create a new channel for the algae followed by the others.

Up in the air Astrid and Stormfly are still fighting the Flightmare then notice the riders disturbing his algae.

"That a girl, Meatlug!" Fishlegs encourage

Then the Flightmare came in front of Fishlegs and spray his mist at him. Making him froze temporally.

"Hiccup, the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Achilles yells

The Flightmare was about to attack but Flame, Sunset, and Stormfly block his path. Daniel grabs Fishlegs and carries him to safety once they are far in range. He puts Fishlegs back to Meatlug as the others fight. The Flightmare was able to knock out Astrid and chased her then Flame fired his plasma blast to make the Flightmare back off.

"Look out" Astrid yells hopping on Toothless before taking off nearly getting sprayed by the Flightmare's mist.

"Ugh. Ugh! What just happened to me?" Fishlegs asked

"The Flightmare its mist temporarily paralyzes you." Ocean explains

"Thank Thor. I need my legs. They're in my name, after all." Fishlegs said

"Okay, guys, we need to keep cutting that channel…" Hiccup began

Just then the Flightmare stayed on the stream in front of them.

"But the Flightmare is guarding it." Achilles finished

"I think I have a way to distract it." Astrid said jumping off of Toothless then to Stormfly, "The algae. Let's give the Flightmare a taste of his own medicine."

"Now that's what I call a warrior spirit!" Ravn grins

"Okay Astrid, lead the way!" Hiccup said

They all follow Astrid in the stream of algae.

"Time for a little midnight snack" Astrid said as Stormfly eats the algae

"Chow down, guys!" Hiccup said as Toothless eats the algae along with the others.

The dragons started to glow Toothless glowed bright purple, Sunset glowed bright orange, Flame glowed bright red, Nightshade glowed bright blue, Stormfly glowed bright yellow, Daniel glowed bright gold/silver, and Meatlug glows bright green.

"I always knew that was her color! We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug." Fishlegs said

"Okay, it's time to see who the real coward is." Astrid said

Then they charged at the Flightmare but before the Flightmare could attack the dragons plus Daniel combined their glow and blinding him. He tried to escape but the dragons kept blocking him.

Angry the Flightmare was able to knock out Ocean from Nightshade.

"Ocean!" the Riders yelled in shock

Ocean crashed landed and the Flightmare landed in front of her. The Riders back off not wanting the Flightmare to attack.

Ocean looks at Flightmare, who is growling. Then the Flightmare notices Ocean's birthmark on her left cheek and his eyes widen in shock. He backed away making the others confused.

"**Runa?**" he croons softly, "**Is that you?**" he asked looking at Ocean's blue eyes

"Runa/**Runa**?" The Dragon Speakers, minus Ocean, and the Dragons said/grunts. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were confused who's Runa?

Ocean looks at the Flightmare in confusion, "**I'm not Runa.**" Ocean croons

"**But you are!**" the Flightmare roars, "**She has that birthmark so got to be her.**"

"**You got it all wrong**" Daniel growls

Everyone looks at him.

"**Runa that you know died years ago**" Daniel hissed

"**What?**" the Flighmare asked in fear before shaking his head, "**No! That can't be true!**" he roared

"**It's true**" Daniel growls

The Flightmare looks at him, "**A woman name Runa died by sacrificing herself to save her people's life**" Daniel explains sadly

The Flightmare eyes widen in shock and horror, "**_Runa die?_**" he thought

He lies down on the floor sadly and close his eyes his mind is full of sadness, anger and regrets

"Pst. Hey a Daniel" Raven whispered, "Who is Runa?"

"Runa she is known to be an 20 year old alchemist in the forest listener clan 15 years ago. She has dirty blond hair and blue eyes she has the same birthmark as Ocean. I heard that her dragon is a Flightmare but the people never seen him they say that she visits him when she has free time by asking a wild dragon to give her a ride to see him but then the invaders came and she sacrifice herself to save her people." Daniel explains sadly

They all look at the Flightmare sadly even though Astrid wanted to slay him but he lost his Rider.

Ocean places her hand on the Flightmare's head. The Flightmare opens his eyes and looks at Ocean.

"**Even though I'm not Runa but maybe we can be friends**" Ocean croons

The Flightmare looks at her then to the others, "**Will they eat my food sorce?**"

"**[Chuckles] No silly we don't want your algae**" Ocean giggles

"**Wait, you mean the village on the other side didn't want my food?**" he asked

"**Nope**" the Dragon Speakers and the Glowing Dragons grunts

"**Okay, now I feel like an idiot.**" The Flightmare hissed

"**You didn't know but you should apologize to Astrid. You killed her uncle and shaming her family's name.**" Ocean grunts

The Flightmare looks at Astrid full of regret he walked over to her.

Astrid watches him walking towards until he stops in front of her and bows his head.

"**I'm sorry for what I've done to your family.**" he croons

"He saying sorry, Astrid" Ocean translates getting on a glowing Nightshade.

Astrid looks at the Flightmare before patting his head, "Apologia accepted" she said with small smile

The Flightmare purrs at Astrid happily, "Well we should tell Stoick that the Flightmare is tamed." Raven said

"Yeah, by the way what's his name?" Fishlegs asked

"**Runa named me** **Neon**"

"His name is Neon" Ocean said

"Okay let go tell everyone that Fearless Astrid Hofferson has just tamed the Flightmare." Ocean said, "And she deserve it"

Astrid smiled and nodded. Neon bends down and Astrid got off of Stormfly then hops on Neon.

"Alright let's head home." Hiccup said

They all nodded and flies back to Berk to tell everyone the news.

* * *

Meanwhile at the plaza Gobber was sleeping beside the catapult snoring. Calanthe and the hatchlings watched him snore in amusement while Ocean's dragons friends kept watched for the Flightmare.

"**It's funny when he snores**" Leaf giggles

"**Yeah and he even talks in his sleep.**" Sparky snorts

They all giggled happily then Stoick came.

"Gobber!" he said trying to wake up Gobber but he was still sleeping while talking.

"Oh, that yak butter melts in my-"

"Wake up!" Snotlout yells

That woke up Gobber. He accidently fired the catapult to unexpected Viking house making the little ones giggle.

"Sorry, Stoick. I had this dream." Gobber said, "You and me were-

"Not another word." Stoick interrupted, "Sound the alarm. The Flightmare is coming."

Gobber started to blow the horn and the villagers went to their homes and shutting their doors tight.

Calanthe and the hatchlings stay close to Skydancer and Black Crystal.

Stoick saw eight figures in the sky, "Thor's hammer! There's more than one of them." He said ready to strike

"Wait, Stoick, those aren't Flightmares." Gobber said

The Dragon Riders and Speakers landed with their glowing dragons.

Stoick, Gobber and the others just stared at them.

"Hiccup. Slap me in the face, Daniel and your dragons are glowing." Gobber said, "I must still be dreaming."

Hiccup got off of Toothless followed by the others, "Gobber, you're wide awake." Hiccup said walking over to them.

"And they are glowing, long story, but the good news is, we tamed the Flightmare." Hiccup said gesturing Neon

Stoick eyes widen in shock and amazement, "You did?" he asked then place his hand Hiccup's shoulder, "Well done, Hiccup, well done."

"Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare has been tamed." Stoick yells

Everyone went out of their homes and went to the plaza to see Neon standing next to Astrid and chattered.

"Excuse me; I have an announcement to make. We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and we'll explain it all to you but the most important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless, just like all the Hoffersons." Ocean said loudly smiling at Astrid who smiled back.

Everyone was amazed so they congratulate and apologized to the Hoffersons

"Sounds like you did your Uncle proud, lass." Gobber said

"This calls for a celebration!" Raven yells

The villagers cheers along with the dragons just then Barf and Belch landed with the twins.

"I want a glowing dragon." Tuffnut said

"Yeah, me too." Ruffnut said

"Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut said

Ruffnut nodded with a grin and wrote it down.

"Speaking of Snotlout, where is he?" Achilles asked

"Oh somewhere" Raven grins

"What did you three do?" Astrid asked

"Well I got mad at Snotlout for making fun of your family's name so I give him a list to get the things for the bunker."

"And he got the things but you gave him more things to get so he won't get in the bunker" Daniel asked with Calanthe and the hatchlings looking at his glowing body

"Consider this as payback" Raven grins

Astrid grins and hugs Raven, "Thanks Raven"

"No problem" Raven grins

They all celebrated in the plaza about Astrid heroic work. Neon was enjoying himself too he was introduced by the other dragons and Ocean discovers in Runa's notes that she has a way to created more glowing algae making Neon happy while Snotlout was in the academy alone with a singing Terrible Terror.

* * *

**Like it or hate it? please review, favorite or follow. **


	24. Worst in the Show

**Okay here it is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Worst in the Show**

In the afternoon Ocean was in the cave of Neon. He has a mini lake inside with some diamonds in the walls and roof.

"Okay, the algae are in" Ocean said pouring the water with not glowing algae

Then she brought out a lantern the glass was covered by a black cloth with a small hole that made a light dote. Then she aims the light to a nearby diamond and it past the light to another then another and the light aims it to the top creating an aurora.

The mini lake started to glow.

"There you go Neon your very own food sources." Ocean said with a smile

Neon went to the lake and eats the glowing algae then he glows.

"**Thank you Ocean**" Neon purrs before nuzzling her cheek

Ocean smiles and pats his head, "**Your very welcome, Neon**"

After they let go Ocean went to her dragons and took off to meet the others in the academy.

As they got there they saw the Dragon Speakers and their dragons watch the Riders doing something.

Nightshade landed next to Sunset, "Hey guys what's going on?" Ocean asked

"They're having a competition whoever tames their Terrible Terror the better is the best dragon rider ever." Raven said leaning against Flame with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"I hope it doesn't get in their heads." Daniel said with his siblings sleeping on his arms.

Then they heard Fishlegs said.

"Loser will clean the winner's stall for a month."

All the riders minus Hiccup agreed.

"**To late**" Ruby grunts

Ocean looks at them worriedly her Grandmother told her that a little competition can be good but if they don't think first something bad might happen.

Then they saw a purple Terrible Terror bites on Snotlout's arm and wouldn't let go.

Then they heard him say bring in the pain.

"Mutton head" Achilles mutters

All the riders pick their Terrible Terror and left but before Hiccup said.

"Remember not a competition!" then mumbles, "This is really gonna go bad in a hurry."

"Poor, poor Hiccup" Raven said

"I hope this competition will be over" Daniel said

They all nodded and headed home.

* * *

Night time came and Ocean was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling then she got out of her bed.

She looks over to the others who are still sleeping. She silently went downstairs and went outside before heading to the forest.

As she got there she sits near the cliff where Bellator and his brothers are.

She sat there and looks at the stars, "_Something bad is going to happen._" Ocean thoughts

"**Ocean?**" Nightshade voice croons

Ocean turns to see her dragons and the Dragon Speakers.

"**I thought you guys were sleeping?**" Ocean croons as Nightshade and Ruby, with Vamp on her head, sits by her side.

"**We can't because we're worried about the competition of the riders.**" Achilles growls sitting on a big rock with Sunset by his side

"**Really?**"

"**Yup**" Raven said popping the "P sitting beside Flame with Smoky on his saddle

"**A little competition is okay but sometimes it can get out of hands.**" Daniel grunts, in his Dragon form, sitting on the floor with his siblings.

Ocean nodded in agreement.

"**What are you guys doing here?**" Bellator voice asked

They all turn to see Bellator and his brothers flying over to them and nested beside Ocean and her dragons.

"**We're here to talk about the dumb competition that Fishlegs and Snotlout made.**" Raven snorts

"**What competition?**" Razor Mouth voice asked

They all turn to see him, Black Crystal, Ember, Lucky, Skydancer with and Sunny on her back, Calvariam and the Boneknappers, and Neon.

They all nested themselves on the floor.

"**Snotlout said something that made the Riders, minus Hiccup, have a competition**" Achilles growls

"**[Snorts.] That human has a brain of goat.**" Bellator snorts

"**You said it!**" Hookfang voice roars in agreement

Everyone turns to see the Riders Dragons and the Terrible Terrors. They sat down on the floor with the others.

"**Your riders, minus Hiccup, are over doing it?**" Ocean asked

They all nodded in agreement, "**Fishlegs is so worked up in that competition he barely spends time with me.**" Meatlug whimpers

"**So dose Astrid**" Stormfly grumbles

"**Even the Twins**" Barf and Belch groans

"**Well I enjoyed my alone time and watching Snotlout get painful bites from Pain**" Hookfang snarls

"**Pain?**" Calanthe chirps

"**That's me**" said a purple Terrible Terror

"**They named you guys?**" Raven asked

"**Uh huh, Fishlegs named me Iggy**" an orange red Terrible Terror croons

"**Astrid named me Sneaky**" said a sea green Terrible Terror

"**The Twins calls us Butt and Head**" said the yellow Terrors

"**Hiccup named me Sharpshot**" said a green Terror

"**It seems that the Riders, minus Hiccup, going a bit… competitive.**" Skydancer hissed

"**Competitive is not the only thing**" Vamp grumbles

Ocean sighs, "**I just hope they won't start a fight.**" She said looking at the stars

"**You can't hope the twins I mean they always fight.**" Drill growls

They all nodded in agreement and looked at the starry sky. There was a dead silent until Ruby has an idea to cheer up the mood.

"**Why don't you sing a song for Ocean?**"

The dragons and the Speakers nodded in agreement wanting to her Ocean's beautiful voice.

"**Okay**" Ocean smiles, "**Nightshade and I can make a duet.**" She said

"**Wait you sing Nightshade?**" Stormfly squawks in surprise

"**Only a little**" Nightshade purrs

"**Do you still remember the song we sang together when we were younger?**" Ocean croons

Nightshade chuckles, "**I still remember the song**" she purrs

Ocean nodded and started to sing.

(_Ocean_, **Nightshade**, **_Duet_**)

**Ocean: **_Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms._

Everyone smiles and listens to the song.

**Nightshade:**

**Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight**

The moon and the stars above shines brightly a gentle breeze came making trees sway a bit.

**Nightshade:** **Sounds of day fade away**

**Ocean:** _Stars begin to climb_

**Ocean and Nightshade:** **_Melodies fill the breeze_**

**_Sweeter all the time…  
_**  
**Nightshade: My love…**  
(**Ocean:** _Sun goes down and we are here together_)  
**Is always with you**  
(**Ocean:** _Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_).  
**Whether near or far  
How sweet to hold you**  
(**Ocean:** _Stay with me and you can dream forever_)

**Ocean and Nightshade: _Right here in my arms tonight_**

As they finished everyone was relax and happy.

"**That was a beautiful song.**" Daniel croons holding his tired siblings

Everyone nodded, "**Thanks me and Nightshade always sing that song when we look at the stars.**" Ocean purrs looking at the stars above

Everyone looks at the starry sky, "**You know night like this you can make pictures out of the stars.**" Nightshade purrs

"**Yeah**" Raven grunts then she saw something, "**Hey look at that!**" she chirps pointing at the sky

Everyone looks up, "**There right next to the moon it's like two Monstrous Nightmares are fighting over a fish.**" Raven growls

Everyone saw it and agreed with a chuckle in amusement.

"**Look at that one!**" Achilles joins in, "**Over there next to it. It's like two Night Furies are dancing.**"

They all look at Achilles gaze and agreed it was like two Night Furies are dancing.

"**Are you sure?**" Hookfang asked, "**It looks more like they're mat-**" he was cut off when Daniel let out a loud fake cough

Hookfang looks at Daniel, gesturing the young ones, and his eyes widen, "**Never mind**" Hookfang grunts.

Everyone, minus the young ones, laugh in amusement as they calm down Ocean spoke.

"**We should probably get some sleep.**"

They all nodded and said goodnight to each other before going home to sleep.

* * *

Next morning the Dragon Speakers and their Dragons are inside the arena watching the Riders performance.

"Okay, time to show off what we've trained our terrible terrors to do." Hiccup said  
"Why don't you go first, Snotlout?" Fishlegs said

"Why don't you go first?"

"Fine, I'll go first." Fishlegs said

"Oh, no, you don't, I'll go first." Snotlout said challengingly

"First, second, third doesn't matter. Cause in the end, you're gonna come in last." Fishlegs said

Everyone looks at him in shock

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs? Looks like he finally grew some-" Tuffnut was cut off when Raven yells

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"Whoa, how about I go first? Especially since I don't care whether, I win or not, because this isn't about winning or losing." Hiccup said not wanting Raven to get angrier

"Yeah, you keep selling that." Snotlout said, "Loser."

Then a pebble hits Snotlout's helmet he turns around to see Raven tossing a small rock up and down on her hand making him shut up.

"Ready, Toothless?" Hiccup asked with Sharpshot on his arm

Toothless readied 3 wooden ducks on his wing.

"Now!" Hiccup ordered

Toothless throws them in the air.

"Sharpshot, fire!" Hiccup ordered

Sharpshot got off of Hiccup's arm and fires the targets perfectly.

Everyone was impressed at them.

"Not bad. You're starting off the competition with a bang, Hiccup." Astrid said

"It is not a competition." Hiccup groans

"Not yet it isn't." Fishlegs said glaring at Snotlout

Next was Astrid's Terror

"Well, what do you think?" Astrid asked

She was there but no Terror.

"What do we think of what?" Snotlout asked

"My dragon's stealth skills." Astrid said

"Right, his skill's so stupid, he didn't even show up." Snotlout mocks

Ocean could sense Sneaky but can't see him.

"Or did he?" Astrid said

"Uh… Snotlout there's something on your helmet." Daniel asked

Snotlout looks up to see Sneaky on his head. Tuffnut turns away and looks at his sister.

"Oh, he's good." He said with a grin

"Yeah. Who's good?" Ruffnut asked then she looks up to see the Sneaky on her head.

"Sneaky." Tuffnut said, "Then again, he can't do what butt and head can do."

Butt and Head went in different direction ready for to charge.

"Let me guess they're gonna run into each other?" Achilles asked plainly

"Ehh, wrong." Tuffnut said

Then Butt and Head flies up and hit their heads at each other and they fall on the floor dizzily.

"They flew into each other." Ruffnut said

"Totally different." Tuffnut said

"**No it's not**" Ruby snorts

Next was Fishlegs turn

"Prepare to be amazed at the smartest little dragon in the archipelago." Fishlegs said gesturing Iggy

Meatlug looks at the ground sadly as the sheep, that she carried, looks at her.

Ocean pats Meatlug's head gently comforting her on her sadness.

"**I thought the smartest dragons in archipelago are Night Furies?**" Daniel whispers at Raven, arms crossed.

"**Let him be.**" Raven grunts leaning against the wall arms crossed full of boredom

Then Fishlegs cleared his throat and gestured them to look behind.

They all look to see some objects behind them. Fishlegs flips different cards with pictures to Iggy.

"Iggy, bring me this." Fishlegs shows Iggy a picture of an apple

Iggy saw it and fetched it to Fishlegs

"Good boy, Iggy. Aw, who's a good little guy?" Fishlegs praised

Meatlug was now hurt when he said that. Ocean strokes her gently.

"Whatever. Lucky guess." Snotlout said

"Okay, you choose one." Fishlegs said

Snotlout took a picture of bucket and shows it to the others then to Iggy.

Iggy obidently got the bucket and drops it on Snotlout's head.

"Whoa. I couldn't do that." Tuffnut said impressed

"Big deal. So he plays fetch." Snotlout said

"Well, what does your terrible terror do?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh boy here it comes." Achilles said putting his hood on

"This." Snotlout said

He opens a crate and Pain got out and bites Snotlout's left leg.

Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky giggled at that scene.

Snotlout walks around on Fishlegs with Pain latched on his leg.

"So, so let me get this straight." Fishlegs laughs, "You trained him to bite you?"

"Try and pry him loose. I dare you." Snotlout said full of pain, "Took Gobber and Raven all day yesterday to get him off of this leg." He said gesturing his bandaged right leg

"True" Raven said playing with her knife full of boredom

"You're ridiculous." Fishlegs said, "Just tell them I won, Hiccup."

"You won? Ha! Get real!" Snotlout said "It wasn't even close."

Meatlug head perks up. Ocean stops stroking Meatlug as she walks off.

"**Meatlug?**" Ocean asked confused

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My terror's stealthiness is pretty awesome too." Astrid said

"Astrid, please there's no brains involved in teaching a terror to hide." Fishlegs said

"Hey, our trainees ram their heads together at high speed. That takes brains." Ruffnut said

"Yeah, really hard, rock-like brains." Tuffnut bangs his helmet

Then all the Riders, minus Hiccup, argued.

The Dragon Speakers and the dragons either face palm or rolled their eyes.

Then they heard Meatlug's roar.

"Meatlug?" Fishlegs said Meatlug!" Fishlegs calls

Everyone went out to the arena to see Alvin, Savage and Mildew kidnapping Meatlug.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs said in shock

Toothless, Nightshade, Flame and Sunset fired their plasma blast at them but the Outcast managed to escape with Meatlug and the rocks blocks the entrance.

"Hiccup, they took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs said

The dragons are using their fire power to destroy the rocks but it wasn't working.

"We're only making it worse!" Fishlegs panicked

"He's right." Daniel said in his Dragon form

"Hold your fire." Hiccup ordered

All the dragons stop firing the rock and looks at him.

"Oh, what are we gonna do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, "Those tunnels go all over the island he could be going anywhere."

"They don't really go all over the island." Tuffnut said

Everyone looks at him, "What?" Achilles asked

"Like, six yak farms." Tuffnut said

"A couple of sheep pens." Ruffnut said

"Mildew's cabbage field." Tuffnut said

"Gobber's outhouse." They said together before pretending to puke

Everyone just stared at them even the dragons in shock.

"What?" Tuffnut asked

"How do you guys know the locations of each and every tunnel?" Achilles asked

"We spent a lot of time in those tunnels." Tuffnut said, "It's a tunnel of fun." He said before snickering with Ruffnut

"Okay, we'll have to split up, cover all those places." Hiccup said before turning away.

"Great, dibs on the beach." Tuffnut said

Hiccup stops then groan before turning to Tuffnut, "Uh, what beach?" he asked

"The tunnel that goes to the secluded beach, on the far side of the island." Tuffnut said, "I can't believe you haven't been there. It's white sand. So soft on your little toes."

"Okay, let's go" Daniel said, "Calanthe, Amethyst, Sparky stay here we'll be back."

The young ones nodded and the Riders and Speakers took off with their dragons.

* * *

In skies everyone searched for any signs of Outcasts.

"Oh, if anything happens to my Meatlug, I'll never forgive myself!" Fishlegs said holding Iggy as he rides with Hiccup and Toothless flying net to them is Sharpshot.

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Astrid said with Sneaky flying beside her

"Sure, it is." Tuffnut said

"Tuffnut" Achilles scolded

"What? It's not my fault." Tuffnut said, "Is it your fault?" he asked his sister, "Nope, not my fault." She said

"Yeah, definitely Fishlegs' fault" Tuffnut said, "Sorry."

"Guys, not helping" Ocean said

"No, no, they're right." Fishlegs said, "I ignored the most important thing in my life because I got so caught up in beating Snotlout."

"See? Bad things happen when you try to beat the snot-man." Snotlout said

Raven and the Twins look at him blankly and annoyed.

"What? Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow." Snotlout said

"You tried to tell me, Hiccup, but I didn't listen." Fishlegs said

"Fishlegs, we will get her back, I promise." Hiccup said

"Hey, if you two girls are done doing each other's hair, there's an outcast ship we might want to attack." Tuffnut

They all look down to see an Outcast ship with Meatlug

The Riders and the Speakers Dragons attack the ship with all they got.

"Back off!" Alvin yells pointing a sword near Meatlug, "Or I'll run the Gronckle through."

"Hiccup, wait! Don't fire!" Fishlegs yells

"Riders, hold your fire! Fall back!" Hiccup ordered

They all fly away.

"No! We can't just leave her there!" Fishlegs said

"Don't worry, Fishlegs." Hiccup said, "We're not going to."

They made a plan to by using the Terrors. Sneaky sat on Alvin's helmet Savage was about to hit him but he hits Alvin. Iggy took Alvin's sword and gives it to Fishlegs. Hiccup ordered Sharpshot to fire the restrains of Meatlug as he did one was still tied on Meatlug's left leg.

Mildew was about to stop her then Butt and Head gave him a head butt making the Twins laugh. Meatlug was able to shake it off and flies away but Alvin lassos her tail and pulling her back with a help of Savage.

"Oh, she's not gonna make it!" Fishlegs said

"Oh, yes, she is!" Snotlout said pulling Pain out of his ear.

Snotlout balances himself on Hookfang's head and fires Pain. Pain bites the rope freeing Meatlug and Alvin falls on Savage.

"Bam! Who's the best dragon trainer now?" Snotlout said until Pain came back and bites his ear.

Meatlug flies back to Fishlegs, "Oh, I missed you too." He said hopping on her saddle

"Just one more loose end to tie up." Hiccup said

Toothless flies down in incredible speed.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Hiccup said until they we're close enough

"Now, Toothless! Barrel-roll multiple blast!" Hiccup ordered

Toothless spins like a barrel and fires the ship making it sinks.

Everyone flies back with their Terrors flying by their side except Pain he's biting on Hookfang's horn.

"Great job guys" Ocean said

"We all did. Together." Hiccup said

"Guess that competition was worth something." Tuffnut said

"Oh, for the last time, it wasn't a competition!" Hiccup said

Everyone chuckles at Hiccup before heading home.

* * *

Night time at the cliff the Dragons Speakers and the Dragons are star gazing in the sky.

"**It's so peaceful at night**" Raven lean against Flame with Smoky on her lap.

"**You said it**" Barf and Belch croons

"**How's about a song for us, Ocean?**" Daniel asked with Calanthe on his lap. Amethyst and Sparky are next to Leaf and Sunny.

All the dragons agreed.

"**Okay**" Ocean purrs she took a deep breath and sing.

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

A gentle breeze came creating a small whistle.

_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way_

Everyone let out a yawn. Hookfang placed his head under his wings. Stormfly nested herself perfectly along with Meatlug. Barf and Belch lies on the floor. Toothless snuggles next to Nightshade and everyone else sits comfortably.

_Too weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows…_

Ocean finished everyone, the Dragon Speakers, the Riders Dragon, and her Dragon friends sleep peacefully. She smiles and went to sleep while the stars and the moon shine down at them.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. I do not own HTTYD. **

**The son is _Right here in my arms by Barbie Island Princess _and _Children of the Night by My little Pony._**

**My little sister begged me to use these song so don't judge her taste of music, kay? **


	25. Painting the Dragons

**Hey guys! Do you know the episode 8 the appetite for destruction? Well I changed it to something else due to the fact Ocean trained Bellator so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Painting the Dragons**

At the sky Hiccup and Astrid are marking dragons using yellow paint so they can tell that those dragons belong to Sorrow Island. Ocean and Raven are marking dragons purple to Crescent Island.

Raven, with Smoky on her shoulder, throws her paint bag like a bolas hitting a Monstrous Nightmare in the back.

"Bullseyes" Raven cheered

Ocean, with Vamp on her head, fires her paint bag to a Gronckle like an arrow.

"Good shoat" Raven said

Ocean nodded then she heard the trees, from Crescent Island, making complaints about the Twins in the far distance.

"Oh boy" Ocean grumbles

"**What's wrong?**" Ruby asked

"**The trees from Crescent Island are complaining about the Twins making a ruckus.**" Ocean hissed

"**Let's tell Hiccup and Astrid**" Raven snorts

They nodded and told Hiccup and Astrid about the Twins.

At Crescent Island the twins were trying to mark the dragons but they ended up marking themselves.

Hiccup and Toothless were almost got hit by a paint bag but it hit a tree instead.

"_Hey! Watch where you're throwing that!_" it said angrily but only Ocean can understand it.

"Sorry" Ocean whispers putting her hand in the tree

"Guys you're suppose to tag the dragons not each other" Hiccup said

"You know, if you think it through, Hiccup, this is pretty much your fault." Tuffnut said with purple paint on his face

"How do you figure that?" Hiccup asked

"Uh, hello? You armed us with paint. Where'd you think that was gonna go?" Ruffnut said with purple paint on her face. She turns to her brother, "And we're the stupid ones." She said and the twins snickered

"Wow" Raven said, "They said something smart for the first time"

"How many of these do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asked

"As many as we can." Hiccup answered, "The more dragons we tag on each island, the better we can keep track of where they belong and where they may migrate to."

"Wow." Ruffnut said, "That was, uh" Ruffnut tried to find the word

"Fascinating?" Hiccup answered

"What's the opposite of fascinating?" Tuffnut asked

"Boring" Raven answered

"Raven" Ocean whispers

"What? He asked" Raven defended

"Hey guys look at that Gronckle" Astrid said

Everyone looks at the Gronckle, eating a rock; it has a purple crescent moon picture on its side

"Who did that?" Hiccup asked looking at the picture in the Gronckle's side

Then a purple Deadly Nadder walks past the Gronckle with the same picture of the Gronckle on its chest.

"Wow, whoever is making those pictures I want one." Raven said

"Whoever it is painting those pictures must be the others." Hiccup said

"Well it can't be Snotlout I mean he's terrible at drawing" Raven said

Everyone agrees Snotlout is terrible at drawing.

"Maybe it could be Achilles, Daniel, or Fishlegs" Ocean said

"Maybe, we should ask Fishlegs it was his idea." Hiccup said

"Wait" Raven interrupted, "You're going to fly all the to Berk" she asked

"Nope" Hiccup answered, "I don't have too" he said grabbing something in Toothless' satchel

"What is he talking about?" Ruffnut asked

"He must have some of that magic paper we've been looking for." Tuffnut said

"He always gets the good stuff" Ruffnut mutters

"It's not magic paper" Ocean said

"Raven told me and Fishlegs how to deliver mail faster" Hiccup said writing something then picking up Sharpshot before tying it on his leg.

"We call it Air Mail" Hiccup said

"Stupid name" Tuffnut said

"Right" Ruffnut said laughing

"In my home it's called Dragon delivery" Raven said, "But it's their chose of name"

"Do you really think that Terrible Terror is gonna fly straight to Berk?" Astrid asked

"Yep, and right to the academy." Hiccup answers, "Terrors are especially territorial so it's a natural instinct for them to return to their home from wherever they get released." He said

Sharpshot flew off but not before messing the twins before disappearing in the sky

"And how would you know if he made it?" Astrid asked

"When they meet us in Dragon Island" Hiccup answers

"[Laughs.] If that happens I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips." Astrid mocks

* * *

At Dragon Island Sharpshot was perched on Fishlegs earning a scratch under the chin.

Daniel, in his dragon form, was looking at the horizon. Calanthe was drawing in her notebook sitting next to Meatlug. Achilles was leaning against a rock with Sunset by his side.

Then a loud snore came startling Sharpshot as he hides behind Fishlegs they all turn to Snotlout sleeping on a rock Amethyst and Sparky looks at him in amusement. Hookfang was on top of a rock sleeping then woke up and sniffs the air. He scrunched his face in disgust.

"**Gross!**" he hissed before walking away.

Amethyst and Sparky laughs in amusement

Then Hiccup, Astrid, Ocean, and Raven saw them there, much to Astrid horror.

"Well, look who it is Fishlegs, Daniel, Calanthe, Achilles and Snotlout right here in Dragon Island" Hiccup said

Snotlout woke up and looks at them.

"Astrid was just talking about you." Hiccup said

"[Chuckles.] Of course she was" Snotlout said

Hiccup made kissing sounds at Astrid as they got of their dragons.

"Say it and those will be the last words you ever speak." Astrid whispers threatenly before cracking her neck

"Hiccup, we got your message" Daniel said walking over to them along with Fishlegs

"I knew air mail would work" Fishlegs said

"So, what's the emergency?" Achilles asked walking over to them followed by Sunset

"We saw dragons with a picture painted on their body." Raven said

"That's your emergency?" Snotlout interrupted, "I was in the middle of something very important" he said

"You were just sleeping" Achilles said rolling his dark blue eyes

"Beauty rest" Snotlout said, "You think this just happens?" he said gesturing his face

Amethyst blew out a raspberry and Sparky made gagging sounds making everyone laugh while Snotlout glares at them.

"So, who was painting the dragons?" Ocean asked

"Not me" Daniel said, "I've been tagging them with orange paint" he said holding orange paint bag

"Burnt apricot, actually" Fishlegs corrected, "And for me I used Pistachio color." He said

"I used blue" Achilles said

"It's actually Periwinkle blue" Fishlegs said

Achilles gave him a glare making him shut up.

"Don't look at me I'm not an artist here" Snotlout said

"No one cares about you" Raven said

Amethyst and Sparky snickered earning another glare from Snotlout.

"So if it wasn't you guys" Ocean said, "Who did?"

Everyone shrugs then Ocean felt a gray aura means nervous and anxious she turns to the source to see Calanthe hiding her face in her notebook.

"I think I know who did it." Ocean said looking at Calanthe

Everyone follows her gaze to see Calanthe shifting a bit.

"Calanthe, is there something you want to tell us?" Daniel asked knelling beside her

Calanthe puts down her notebook, "Well, I wanted them to have pretty markings instead of splash of paint on their bodies." She explains, "So, I asked them if they want pretty markings"

Then Calanthe looks at them a bit nervously, "Is it wrong?" she asked

"No its not, it's actually a good idea" Hiccup said

"Really?" they all asked

"Yes, we can make pictures to all the dragons so we won't waist paint." Hiccup said

They all nodded, "Okay let's go to Tall Tree Island first." Hiccup said

"Sounds awesome" Snotlout said sarcastically, "I was wondering what I was gonna do with the rest of my day."

"Burying yourself alive" Raven suggested

She and Astrid high five while Snotlout glares at her.

* * *

At the sky everyone was going to Tall Tree Island.

"See ya back on Berk, suckas!" Snotlout yells steering Hookfang back on Berk

"Okay, after we finish painting the dragons I'm gonna kill Snotlout" Raven mutters

After they landed on the Tall Tree Island the Dragon Speakers explains everything to all the dragons that live here and they all agreed.

Everyone was painting the dragons with picture of green tall tree. The trees help them paint much to the riders surprise while they paint Daniel, Fishlegs, Achilles headed to Sunstone Island.

As they got there they all started painting the dragons with orange sun. Ocean uses her mind communication to the trees in Sunstone Island to help them.

At Dragon Island Hiccup, Astrid, Raven and Ocean were checking the map for the dragons in the islands.

"We should ask the others to help out." Ocean said painting a blue boar head on a Monstrous Nightmare's back

Hiccup nodded and wrote it on a paper then ties it on Sharpshot as he flies off to Berk.

* * *

At Berk Tuffnut was sneaking around in the tower looking for his sister with Barf and Belch sleeping.

"Hey, you guys." Tuffnut whispers

Barf and Belch looks at him sleepily, "Where is she? I won't tell her you told me. I swear it."

"She's right here!" Ruffnut voice said

Tuffnut dodges just in time when purple paint fell. Ruffnut gets off and made a run for it but Tuffnut trips her and they start to fight and then stop when Sharpshot was looking at him.

"Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" Tuffnut asked

"Right? I thought it was just me." Ruffnut said

"It's totally eyeballing us." Tuffnut said

"What does it want?" Ruffnut asked

"Whatever it's selling, I'm not buying." Tuffnut said

They went under the tower to hide.

"Is it gone?" Ruffnut asked

"I think so." Tuffnut said

They both looked up to see Sharpshot right in front of them.

"Okay, on three, we run." Ruffnut said, "One" she said before grabbing her brother then stop when they saw Sharpshot right in front of them smiling.

"Leave us alone!" Tuffnut yells, "You demented little monster." He said as he and Ruffnut runs away with Sharpshot following them.

* * *

At Dragon Island everyone was almost done marking the dragons in Sorrow Island and Boar head Island

"Where are they?" Raven asked as she finished marking a Deadly Nadder from Boar head Island

"Probably doing something stupid" Achilles said marking a Monstrous Nightmare in Thor Rock Island its white hammer picture

Just then Black Crystal and Skydancer, with Leaf and Sunny on her back, landed

"**Hey guys, what are you doing here?**" Ocean asked

"**We heard some past a by dragons that you are marking them so you can know where they migrate.**" Black Crystal said

Ocean nodded as the three talked Leaf and Sunny went over to Amethyst and Sparky.

"**Hey guys, what are they doing?**" Leaf asked

"**They're painting the dragons so they can know where they migrate.**" Amethyst said

"**Hey, why don't we mark ourselves too?**" Sparky chirps

"**Yeah, that sounds like fun!**" Sunny chirps

"**Now, who would like to paint us?**" Leaf asked

The four were looking for the right person to paint them then they saw Calanthe drawing.

"**Perfect**" they said as they went over to her and explains

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk Ember and Lucky were walking around in the forest when the Twins run in front of them.

"Ember, Lucky, help us!" Tuffnut said, "There's Terror chasing us!" he yells

Then Sharpshot was coming their way the twins scream and runs away leaving two confused Typhoomerangs.

"**What just happen?**" Ember asked

Lucky shrugs, "**I don't know**"

Sharpshot lands in front of them, "**Hey guys the Riders and Speakers are panting pictures on dragons to find out what place they migrate there doing it Dragon Island.**" He chirps

"**Really, can they paint us too?**" Lucky asked

"**Sure as long as you guys help out.**" he said

They nodded and took off leaving Sharpshot to chase Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

* * *

Somewhere in the Underground Tunnel, Razor Mouth was teaching Bellator and his brothers the ways of a Whispering Death then the Twins run in front of them.

"Guys, protect us!" Ruffnut yells then the twins run away leaving confuse Boulder class dragons

"**What's up with them?**" Blade asked

"**Don't know maybe their playing a game.**" Saw hissed

"**Either that or their just plain stupid**" Bellator snorts

They all nodded then Sharpshot came, "**Hey Sharpshot**" Drill greeted

"**Hey guys, have you seen the twins running by?**" he asked

"**Yup, they were in here screaming like little girls before running away**" Razor Mouth said, "**Why do you ask?**"

"**They are needed in Dragon Island to paint pictures to dragons to locate what island are they from.**" He explains

"**Do you think they can paint us with cool paintings?**" Saw asked

"**Sure, Ember and Lucky are going.**" Sharpshot chirps

"**Well let's go there.**" Razor Mouth said

They all nodded and went to Dragon Island while Sharpshot chases the Twins.

* * *

In Dragon Island the Riders and Speakers were done painting the dragons in Boar Head and Sorrow Island it's a yellow swirl

"Okay guys we're almost done." Hiccup said

"Yeah, the trees in the islands really helped out" Astrid said

Just then Ember and Lucky came, "**Hey guys**" Ocean greeted

"**Hi Ocean**" they croon

"**What brings you guys here?**" Daniel asked

"**We heard from Sharpshot that your painting pictures on dragons so we want one too.**" Lucky said

"**We're sorting them guys not painting them**" Achilles grunts

"**Are you sure?**" Ember asked, "**The little ones are being painted**"

The Dragon Speakers turn followed by the Riders to the hatchlings and their eyes widen in amazement and shock.

Leaf has green leaves painted on his wings and legs, Sunny has yellow suns painted in her wings and legs, Amethyst has purple stars painted in her wings and legs and Sparky has blue lightning bolts on his wing and left eye.

"**Ta the!**" Sparky and Leaf roars happily

"**What do you guys think?**" Sunny asked

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen" Raven said

"Same here" Astrid said

"Did they ask Calanthe to paint them?" Fishlegs asked

"Yup" Daniel said

"Well if they've been painted that means we should paint them." Raven said

Just then Razor Mouth, Bellator and his brothers landed. The Whispering Deaths are using Bellator's shadow to hide at the sun.

"And I'm guessing they knew it too." Raven said

They nodded their heads, "Well let's get started." Daniel said

* * *

At the beach of Berk Calvariam and the Boneknappers along with Neon were resting until the twins run past them screaming.

They all look at the twins in confusion then Sharpshot came and told them everything.

* * *

At Dragon Island Calvariam and the Boneknappers landed along with Neon to see the dragons being painted.

Razor mouth has white boulder markings on his face also Bellator and his brothers but his was red, Blade was blue, Saw was yellow, and Drill was green.

Ember has small orange flame markings on her cheeks while Lucky has green four leaf clover on his cheeks.

Black Crystal has purple crystals markings on her back and legs. Skydancer has yellow clouds on her wings and cheeks.

Toothless has red marking on his body; Stormfly has yellow/blue markings, Meatlug orange rocks, Nightshade was white stars, Ruby was red diamonds, Flame red fire markings on his wings, Smoky white clouds, Vamp orange dots, Sunset orange suns on her wings.

They painted the Boneknappers different colors of skulls while Neon was red zigzags

* * *

At Berk a Viking man was just walking to see Ruffnut sitting on Tuffnut's shoulder, holding a knife and shield, and they were smiling.

The man stops and looks at them in confusion before shaking his head and walking away.

"Huh? Statues" Ruffnut said, "Great idea."

"It's like we're not even here." Tuffnut said

Then Snotlout came and looks at them, "What are you two muttonheads doing?"

"We're not muttonheads." Tuffnut said

"Yeah, we're statues." Ruffnut said

"I guess we could be muttonhead statues." Tuffnut said

They open their mouths while they're doing their statue form.

"No, I mean why are you-" Snotlout was cat of when Tuffnut said

"Shh. It's right behind you." Tuffnut whispered

"Pretend we're not here." Ruffnut whispered

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout said as he turns around to see nothing before looking down to see Sharpshot with a letter

"Oh, cool, air mail." Snotlout said, "Hm, didn't think that would catch on." He said before picking up Sharpshot

The twins look at him, "Air mail?" Tuffnut said, "Pfft, stupid name." Ruffnut said

"Pfft, muttonheads." Snotlout said

"No, statues of muttonheads." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut continues being statues.

* * *

At the Dragon Island everyone was done marking every dragon in the islands.

"Well that was all of them" Daniel said sitting on a rock

Just then the Twins and Snotlout landed, "We got your message." Tuffnut said

"Actually I did" Snotlout said

"What took you guys so long?" Ocean asked

"We were chase by a Terror" Ruffnut said

Sharpshot perched on Hiccup's shoulder, "**They would've got here sooner if they haven't been running around screaming like little girls.**" He hissed

"You guys didn't know about the letter that was attaches to Sharpshot?" Raven asked

"We thought he was staring at us" Tuffnut said

"Well you guys got here late because all the dragons are marked up" Achilles said

"Well our work here is done" Snotlout said before going over to a rock and fell asleep

"He didn't do anything" Calanthe said

Daniel picks her up, "Let him be, Calanthe"

"Well if your dragons are here let's give them cool markings too" Raven said

They nodded, minus Snotlout, and started painting.

Meanwhile Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, and Sparky were looking at a snoring Snotlout then looked over to the right to see leftover paint they looked at each other before grinning mischievously they grabbed a nearby paintbrush and started painting on Snotlout face.

After the Speakers and Riders finished Hookfang was red and orange stripes on his back while Barf and Belch are yellow and green spots.

"Okay, that's the last of it." Ocean said

"Alright, who wants to go home and have lunch?" Raven asked

Snotlout wakes up when he heard lunch, "Me! I want lunch" he said

Everyone looks at him and their eyes widen in a few seconds they all burst into laughter.

"What so funny?" Snotlout asked he looks at Hiccup shield that was next to him and scream when he saw his reflection

Snotlout has a purple zigzag on his mouth, a big blue v shape on his forehead, yellow dots on his right cheek while his left green cheek.

"Alright! Who did this?" Snotlout demanded

"Well it can't be me!" Raven laughs holding her stomach

"I'm serious!" Snotlout yells

"We can't take you seriously with that face!" Astrid said whipping a tear away

Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky were laughing on the ground with the paints behind them.

As everyone calms down they all headed to Berk but not before Snotlout wash his face.

"When I found out who did that they're so dead" Snotlout mutters

Daniel was carrying the young ones. Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky were in his back while he carried Calanthe in his arms. The four snickered in triumph

"**He is so dumb**" Sparky whispers

They nodded and everyone flies back to Berk for lunch.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Favorite, Follow, or Review. **


	26. Zippleback down

**Chapter 26: Zippleback down**

At the Academy the Riders and Speakers were learning how to unset traps. Gobber put his peg leg on a big bear trap and it snaps

"Aah, the pain! The horror!" Gobber yells everyone, minus Raven, turns away not wanting to see it.

"[laughs] Don't soil your skivvies." Gobber laughs unsetting the trap, "I was just playing around but these dragon traps are made to withstand even the toughest of, well, dragons." He said, "They're nothing to play around with."

"Uh, I beg to differ." Tuffnut said "That one with all the teeth's got Tuffnut written all over It." he said pointing at a bear trap

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ruffnut laughs

"You two can feel free to experiment on your own time." Gobber said, "Now, who can tell me what this trap is called?"

""Ruffnut-be-gone"?" Tuffnut laughs

Ruffnut flicks her fingers in his ear. "Ow! Oh, my lobe." Tuffnut said rubbing his ear

"It's called a snapper." Fishlegs said

"Potato, potahto." Tuffnut said

"You guys, this is really important." Ocean said

"Yeah, we need to make sure those traps are gone so dragons won't be hurt." Daniel said in his dragon form holding Calanthe while Amethyst and Sparky were on the floor.

"They're right so eyes forward." Hiccup said

"No problemo." Ruffnut said

As she and Tuffnut slammed their heads together and looked at each other

"Other traps include ropers, grabbers, and netters." Fishlegs said

"Ah, well done, Fishlegs." Gobber said, "But remembering how to unset them that's what separates the men from the maimed."

Fishlegs was about to work forward but Meatlug stops him and looks at him worriedly.

"Oh, it's all right, girl." Fishlegs said, "Daddy will be fine." Fishlegs said before kissing her cheek

"For the roper, press your foot against the activation line." Fishlegs said placing his foot on the trigger

"Then, remove the latch key, which takes tension off the trigger." Astrid said grabbing the key, "Then you can cut the rope."

"Someone's been paying attention." Gobber said, "And what about the notorious netter trap?" Gobber asked

Hiccup was about to walk forward but stops by Snotlout, "Ah, ah, ah.  
I got this one." Snotlout said before going to the trap

"Please, be my guest." Hiccup said

"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" Astrid whispers

"Eh, let's just call it a teaching moment." Hiccup whispers

"Well I say go trap" Raven whispers with a grin

"Okay. It's pretty simple, actually." Snotlout said as he bends down at the trap, "You just detach the ropey chain-looking thing, pull the pointy part back. Then-" he was cut off when the trap was turn on leaving him dangled in the air.

"Hookfang, you gonna get me out of here?" Snotlout asked

Hookfang walks away, "**Help yourself.**" he growls before taking off

"Anytime." Snotlout said

Raven and Astrid smiles before high fived at each other, Achilles rolled his dark blue eyes, Daniel looks at Snotlout in amusement while Calanthe giggles along with Amethyst and Sparky, Ocean just smiles at the scene

"Hiccup, you want to release the beast?" Gobber asked

"That's not absolutely necessary, is it?" Astrid asked smiling

"Yeah, can we just leave him like this?" Raven added

Hiccup rolls his eyes before gesturing Toothless to follow. He hops on Toothless' head as he unassembled the trap, "Okay, engage the safety pin, Dislodge the trigger strut." Then the trap was loose and Snotlout fell on the floor

"Teacher's pet." Snotlout mutters

Hiccup gets off of Toothless. "Toothless, plasma blast" he said

Toothless fires the bear trap making it close. "Good job, bud." Hiccup pets Toothless on the head.

Goober sets the bear trap, "Right. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, show me how to unset this snapper trap." He said

"Can't, staring contest" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut didn't blink

"Now!" Gobber said sternly

"Fine, you don't have to get so testy." Ruffnut said

Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to the trap still looking at each other. As they got to the trap it snaps. Everyone, minus Raven and Achilles, looks away. The twins' helmets were caught by Barf and Belch.

They all look to see the twins are fine.

"Ah! You almost cut off my head." Tuffnut said glaring at his sister

"Now that would have been stare-worthy." Ruffnut said, "Ah, next time."

"All right, listen here. You all have your assignments. There are dozens of dragon traps left over from, well [quietly] when we killed them. [Normal voice] But since we don't, well [quietly] kill them anymore, [normal voice] we thought it might be a good idea to clear them before some wild dragon wanders into one and gets caught." Gobber said, "So get going." He said as he accidently hits the map making it fall

They all nodded and did their jobs.

* * *

At the forest Achilles was unsetting roper traps it was easy for him because his size was able to dodge all of the ropes. Daniel and Raven were unsetting netter traps. Ocean was unseating snapper trappers with the help of their dragons.

"**Okay, that's the last of it.**" Nightshade croons

Just then Ember and Lucky came. Ember is now a full grown Typhoomerang while Lucky was a bit shorter than Ember.

"**Hey guys, what are you doing?**" Ember asked

"**Just removing all the traps that were left**" Raven growls throws another trap in the pile

"**That's a lot of traps**" Lucky croons looking at the pile

"**Yup**" Raven said casually before throwing a bomb at the pile destroying all of the traps.

As the smoke clears there was not a single trap or part of it was left.

"**And now there's none**" Raven grins

Ocean just smiles then she notice a small fire she went over to it before putting it out.

"**Fire weather coming from the north**" Ocean growls

"**Your right, it hasn't rain for two moths**" Achilles hissed

"**We should tell Stoick**" Raven roars

They all nodded and fly to Berk followed by Ember and Lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk Calanthe was playing with Leaf, Sparky, Sunny, and Amethyst in the plaza with Skydancer and Lightning Star watching them.

Then they saw the Dragon Speakers flying to the docks. They went to the docks to see the Dragon Speakers with Stoick.

Calanthe went to Daniel and was picked up by him.

"Sir did you know there's fire weather?' Achilles asked

"Yes, Achilles I know" Stoick said watching his men prepare water for fire weather

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked holding Calanthe with his right arm.

"Gobber, show him." Stoick said

Then Gobber grabs Daniel's left claw and let it touch his skin.

"Feel that?" Gobber asked

Daniel awkwardly lets go, "Y-yeah" he said backing away with Calanthe in his arms.

"It's usually supple, tender, like a newborn baby when it's fire weather, dry as a 50-year-old yak." Gobber said

Daniel almost pukes but he swallows it, "Don't ever say that again, please." Daniel mutters

"Ocean, can you and the Speakers tell the wild dragons and your friends to not start a fire?" Stoick asked

"Of course chief" she said

"And make sure to watch the twins. They always cause trouble" Stoick added

They nodded Daniel puts down Calanthe, "Calanthe, can you stay here with the others? It might be dangerous to you to come." Daniel said

"Okay big brother" Calanthe smiles

Daniel smiles back before taking off along with the others.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest Razor Mouth was under a shady tree with Bellator's brothers sleeping. Bellator was basking in the sun; turns out he doesn't have the weakness. Then Ocean landed and they woke up.

"**Morning Ocean**" Drill yawns

"**What brings you here?**" Saw asked

"**I'm here to tell you guys its fire weather today.**" Ocean hissed

"**Oh thanks for the warning we wouldn't want a forest fire.**" Razor Mouth growls

"**By the way have you guys seen the twins lately?**" Ruby asked

"**Nope, haven't seen them**" Bellator answers

"**If you do make sure to stop them from causing chaos**" Nightshade grumbles

The Death's nodded as Ocean took off to Berk.

* * *

In Neon's cave, Neon was sleeping in his cave then he hears someone entering his cave. He looks at the entrance to see Achilles and Sunset.

"**Good morning you two, what brings you here?**" Neon grumbles

"**We here to tell you it fire weather today so you have to watch out for any signs of fire.**" Achilles croons

"**I will thank you**" Neon croons

"**And if you see the twins can you stop them from causing trouble, please?**" Sunset whimpers

Neon nodded and Achilles and Sunset left to Berk

* * *

At the sky Calvariam and the Boneknappers were flying around then they saw Daniel and Raven.

"**Greetings**" they all roar

"**Hey guys, we here to tell you its fire weather today so no breathing fire, kay?**" Raven hissed

They nodded not wanting to start a fire.

"**And if you see the twins stop them from causing a forest fire.**" Daniel grunts

"**Will do!**" Calvariam hissed

The Dragon Speakers nodded and head back to Berk.

* * *

At Berk Hiccup was near his house with Astrid then the Dragon Speakers landed along with Ember and Lucky.

"Guys have you seen the twins?" Hiccup asked

"Haven't seen them" Raven said patting Smoky on the head that is on her shoulder.

"The dragons haven't seen them either" Daniel said

"Where are they?" Astrid asked

Then suddenly Ocean screams in pain causing everyone to jump and looks at her. Ocean fell on her knees holding her head.

"**Ocean! What's wrong?**" Nightshade asked full of worried

"T-the trees they're on fire" she said in pain, "Their hurt and warning me stop it" Ocean said

"Ocean, try to find the twins the trees might know where they are." Hiccup said

Ocean tries to see it through all the pain but she was able to find them, "They're in the deep part of the forest the fire is coming their way." Ocean said before passing out

"Okay, I'm going over there the twins were my responsibility" Hiccup said getting on Toothless, "Guys, take Ocean to Gothi she needs something to relax her mind." He said before taking off

Daniel picks up Ocean bridal style while the others get on their dragons. Then Skydancer and Black Crystal came with the little ones.

"**What happen?**" Skydancer asked looking at Ocean on Daniel's arms

"**She passed out when the trees warned her about the fire**" Raven explains

"Come on we have to take her to Gothi" Achilles said

They nodded and flies to Gothi's hut

* * *

At the hut Gothi was making tea for her and Ocean when she comes by. Then she heard the door knock she opens the door to see Daniel holding Ocean.

Worried Gothi gestured Daniel to put Ocean in the bed as he did Gothi gestured him to leave which he did.

As Gothic checks on Ocean the others from outside were worried

"Is she gonna be okay?" Calanthe asked hugging Daniel

"She'll be fine, the trees were in pain Forest Listeners can feel the tress pain when the sent a message." Daniel explains

They waited until noon and Gothi opens the door and gestures them to come in as they did. They saw Ocean sitting on the bed.

"Glade to see that you're okay" Astrid said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I scared you guys" Ocean said

"It's okay you were dealing with the trees pain." Raven said

Ocean nodded and Daniel and Achilles help her on her feet but not before she thank Gothi as they went out Ocean's dragons and her friends came.

"**Are you okay?**" Nightshade asked as Ocean hugs her head

"**I'm fine just a little head ache**" Ocean croons before hoping on

They all went back to the plaza they saw Fishlegs and Snotlout then they heard a male Typhoomerang's roar they look up to see a male Typhoomerang dropping Tuffnut, trapped on a net, on a nearby Viking house while Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch gets off of his back.

"A Typhoomerang, amazing" Fishlegs said in awe

"Not just any Typhoomerang take a closer look" Hiccup said

The Riders looks at him carefully and they were shock.

"Is that Torch?" Fishlegs asked in shock

"No way!" Astrid said

"Please tell me he didn't bring the family." Snotlout mutters

"Is he that Typhoomerang that Hiccup found in the wood as a cub but didn't know he accidently took him?" Daniel asked

"Yup" Astrid said popping the 'p' word

"I found him in the woods, and I trained him." Tuffnut said

"He actually did." Hiccup said, "It was pretty awesome."

"No way" Snotlout interrupted, "Tuffnut couldn't even get himself out of that trap."

"Oh, yeah? Watch this." Tuffnut said, "Hey, Torch, wings!" He said spreading his arms wide

Torch spread his wings while hitting Snotlout as he lands on cart and rolls to the ocean (water)

Torch grins then he notices Ember, beside Nightshade and Ocean, his eyes widen and his mouth drop when he saw a pretty female in front of him.

"Hey what's up with him?" Raven asked, "It's like he saw the female of his dreams just flies away." She looks behind to see Ember and her eyes widen.

"Oh, that's why." Raven mutters

Torch walks over to Ember, "**Hi I'm Torch**" he croons looking at Ember dreamily, "**What's your name?**"

Ember looks at him awkwardly, "**Ember**" she grunts not really interested in him

Lucky does not like Torch one bit because he's flirting on his sister. Ocean can sense Torch's aura turning pink telling that he's in love.

"**So, you live at Berk?**" Torch asked

"**Yes, my brother, Lucky, and I live here.**" Ember answered full of disturbance

"**Well, you and your brother can live in Eel Island there's a lot of Typhoomerangs there.**" Torch said

"**Thank but no thanks, my brother and I are just fine here but thanks for the offer.**" Ember growls

Torch was disappointed then he heard a roar from a distance he went over to Tuffnut and nuzzles him.

"Ow. Torch, quit it." Tuffnut said, "What's he doing?" Tuffnut asked

"He's saying good-bye, Tuff." Ocean said

"I'm gonna miss you, Torch." Tuffnut said patting Torch's head, "You're the only one who ever listened to Me." he said as he lets go.

Tuffnut roars and Torch roars back but before he took off he winks at Ember, "**Hope, we meet again**" Torch croons

Ember just looks at him as he flies off to his family.

"What just happen?" Astrid asked

"Torch fell in love with Ember" Achilles said making Astrid shock

"Okay, can you guys let me out of this trap now, or" Tuffnut said still traped on a net.

"Well, I suppose." Hiccup said

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Hiccup." Gobber stops him, "You got yourself into that. You need to get yourself out." Gobber said to Tuffnut making and his sister worried.

* * *

At the cliff near Bellator and his brothers cave night. The Dragon Speakers and the Dragons are looking at the stars.

"**So this Torch just saves part of the forest?**" Neon asked

"**Yes and he was trained by Tuffnut**" Achilles answered shivering in disgust

"**That would give me nightmares**" Black Crystal hissed

"**Same here and also I think he fell in love with Ember.**" Ocean grumbles

Everyone, minus the speakers, Lucky and Ember, were shock.

"**Huh, didn't see that coming**" Neon hissed

"**There is a thing of love at first sight.**" Blade grunts

"**Please, stop it I am not going to have a relationship with Torch.**" Ember whines

"**Good because I don't like him when he flirts at you**" Luck snorts

Everyone chuckles and looks at the stars to see the constellations.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon so see ya!**


	27. View of the Skrill part 1

**Chapter 27: View of the Skrill part 1**

At the Ocean's house night, Ocean was sewing new clothes for Achilles and Calanthe made of Dragon scales that she collected from her dragons and her dragon friends.

Raven was sharpening her sword with a stone next to the fire; Achilles was reading a book leaning against Sunset's side, Daniel, in his human form, was sitting on the wooden bar on the ceiling, with Calanthe on his lap and Amethyst and Sparky on his shoulder, reading his siblings a story of dragons.

"I wonder what the riders are up too." Raven said pocking her sword

"There on a search and rescue mission to find Bucket and Mulch" Achilles said flipping to the next page of his book.

"I hope their okay" Ocean said finishing the clothes of Achilles and Calanthe

Then they heard an explosion, "What was that?" Achilles said standing up.

They all went outside to see smoke coming from the Academy.

"Oh boy, what did they do this time?" Raven groans

Then they saw Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Stoick, and Gobber heading to the Academy.

"Let's find out" Daniel said transforming to his dragon form before picking up his siblings

The Speakers took off to the Academy.

* * *

At the Academy they saw ice pieces on the floor as they enter.

"What happen here?" Raven asked picking up an ice

"Don't know but they have something do about it." Achilles said pointing at Snotlout and the Twins.

"Their fault" Snotlout said pointing at the Twins

"Hey, he stole our plan." Ruffnut said

"Stop with the blame game and tell us what's going on?" Raven said crossing her arms

"We found a Skrill that was frozen in a block of ice" Astrid said

"The Berserkers were getting it for some reason." Fishlegs added

Then they heard Stoick sighing heavily.

"Chief is there something wrong?" Daniel asked putting his siblings down.

"When I was a lad, my father's father used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories." Stoick said, "I thought they were just tales."

"Tales about what?" Achilles asked

"Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path." Stoick said

"You don't think the Berserkers could actually control a Skrill?" Hiccup asked

"I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Furies." Stoick said

"We just can't take the chance. If the Berserkers find that Skrill and know some way to control it we'll find it, Dad. I promise." Hiccup said

Ocean was looking at the ice pieces in wonder.

"_Could it be Black Crystal's mate, Strike?_" Ocean thoughts before walking away

* * *

Next morning the riders and speakers took off to find the Skrill. Daniel left his siblings to Skydancer's care.

"Any idea what we do after we find it?" Raven asked with Smoky perched on her shoulder

"We catch it, we tame it, we train it, keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't use it against us." Hiccup said

"Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough." Snotlout sarcastically said

"Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses." Fishlegs said, "According to the Book of Dragons, it can't redirect any lightning if it's in the water."

"That's a start." Ocean said with Vamp on her shoulder and Ruby on Nightshade's saddle pouch

"No, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is." Snotlout said, "We've been circling the island for hours, and I'm starving." He whines

"Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant" Hiccup said

"He did?" Achilles asked in confusion

"Of course I did." Snotlout said, "What was it again?" he asked confused

"When you wake up in the morning, what's the very first thing you want to do?" Hiccup asked

"Well, usually I have to" Snotlout began

The Dragon Speakers groans in disgust not wanting to hear that.

"No, after that" Hiccup said also not wanting to hear that

"Oh." Snotlout said face palming, "Eat"

"Exactly." Hiccup said, "Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice?" he asked

Fishlegs thinks for a moment before leading them to a farm.

* * *

At a sheep farm, the Riders and Speakers are talking with the owners, Silent Sven and his wife, while the Twins are messing around with a sheep.

Silent Sven made hand motion with his spear before banging his head with it.

"And then you fought off the Skrill with your head?" Astrid translated

"That will lead a serious head ache" Raven mutters

Silent Sven nodded, Ocean took out a jar full of icy blue lotion.

"Here it will help with your head pain." She said

Sven smiles and nodded and took the lotion.

"Hey this guy silent Sven? Remind me not to rustle any more sheep from his farm." Snotlout whispers to Fishlegs and Achilles

Unfortunately Sven heard him and pointed his spear at Snotlout's face.

Snotlout made a nervous laugh

"Uh, he's silent" Fishlegs began

"Not deaf" Achilles finished pushing the spear away

"Any idea which way the Skrill went?" Daniel asked, in his dragon form.

Sadly Sven shook his head as a no then a baby sheep baaing at Ocean trying to get her attention.

Ocean bends down, "Yes, little one?" she asked kindly

The baby sheep keeps baaing and pointed its snout on the thunder clouds.

"That way?" Ocean asked

The sheep nodded and Ocean patted its head as a thank you.

"Okay, we know where it went, let's go!" Hiccup said

Everyone nodded and left to find the Skrill.

* * *

At the thunderclouds, the Riders were still looking for the Skrill.

"Hold up, everybody." Hiccup ordered

Everyone stops flying.

"Okay, now what?" Raven asked

"Everybody stay back, if the Skrill sees just one dragon, maybe it won't attack." Hiccup said

Hiccup and Toothless were about to go but was stop when a flash of lightning came then they saw the Skrill.

Toothless flies down as they got closer the Skrill flies past them and the Riders and Speakers.

Toothless follows the Skrill while the riders and speakers steady themselves.

"Wow, that Skrill is very cranky today." Raven said

"And hungry" Daniel added

Ocean looks at Hiccup and the Skrill full of worry she doesn't want the Skrill to hurt Hiccup and Toothless.

"_Is that Skrill, Strike, or just a wild Skrill_" Ocean thoughts

Then they saw the Skrill absorbing lightning.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells and they all went to help Hiccup

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells

The Skrill attacks the Riders and Speakers then it chased Fishlegs.

"Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs ordered

Meatlug drops dodging a stream of lightning just in time.

"And stop." Fishlegs ordered

Meatlug stops and flies beside Hookfang, "Wow that was impressive." Fishlegs said

"Sure, if by impressive you mean terrifying!" Snotlout exclaims

"Follow me. I've got an idea." Hiccup said, "I'm gonna dive through the cloud from above and drive that Skrill down to you guys so we can all drive it into the water." Hiccup ordered

"Got it." Tuffnut said, "No, I don't, sorry, could we go back to the first part about how you're in the cloud, or is the cloud in you? It's all it's sort of nebulous for me like a cloud in fact!"

"Just do what everyone else does." Hiccup said

"And how exactly are we gonna find the Skrill in that cloud?" Astrid said

"Toothless doesn't need to see to find something, remember?" Hiccup said

"Does that work in clouds?" Astrid asked

"Not sure Night Furies uses there echo location on dark caves or forest but clouds I don't know." Ocean said

"There's only one way to find out." Hiccup said before Toothless flies over to the clouds

Ocean was full of worried but Hiccup and Toothless was able to draw out the Skrill while they chased it.

"I'll bet he hates it as much as we do." Tuffnut said

As Barf and Belch were about to attack a boulder came causing Barf and Belch to stumble.

"We're under attack!" Raven shouted

Then arrows slicing through the air, they all dodged it. The Skrill saw Snotlout and Hookfang and chases them.

"Oh, no" Snotlout mutters as he and Hookfang dodges a stream of lightning but in the end Snotlout was hit on the helmet when the Skrill's body.

"Uh, is that-" Hiccup was cut off when

"Surprise, surprise, Hiccup!" Dagur chuckles, "Now get your dainty little hands off my Skrill." He said then he notices the speakers and their dragons

"What? Ocean, Raven and Achilles have Night Furies too!" Dagur shouted then he looks at Daniel in shock, "And Daniel's part Dragon!" he shouted

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" Raven mutters

"Let's get out of range before they reload." Hiccup said

"Already ahead of you." Fishlegs yells as Meatlug flies away

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup said

Everyone flies to the sea stack the last one is Snotlout and his helmet has smoke on it.

"Hey, Snotlout, are you okay?" Hiccup asked

"Ha, he's better than okay." Tuffnut said, "Did you see that lightning bolt to the head?"

Snotlout glares at him and said some gibberish words.

"Tuffnut's right better than okay." Astrid said

Snotlout tried to say anything but only ends up saying more gibberish words.

"And making more sense than usual." Raven added with a grin

"Okay, he's out of it, so the rest of us will-" Hiccup was cut off when Snotlout made gibberish sounds.

"Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying." Daniel said next to him

"Sure we do." Tuffnut said, "He said, "I'm perfectly fine."" He translated

Snotlout said more gibberish words, "Said it again. I told 'em." Tuffnut said

Everyone looks at him, "What? I speak post-lightning Snotlout." Tuffnut said

"Tuffnut I can speak over a million languages but there is no such thing as post-lightning Snotlout." Daniel said crossing his scaly arms

"How many times has this kid been hit by lightning?" Hiccup asked

"Often enough." Tuffnut said then Snotlout made gibberish sounds, "Oh, really? 12 times." Tuffnut corrected

Hiccup buried his face with his hands. Raven grins at Tuffnut in amusement. Achilles just rolls his eyes. Daniel face palm while Ocean just stared at Tuffnut in confusion.

Snotlout said more gibberish words, "He said, "Enough talk, Dagur's all mine." Tuffnut translated, "And Tuffnut is the toughest of us all." He added

Snotlout said more gibberish words, "He implied the last part." Tuffnut said

"[groans] Well, you heard the man, Astrid." Hiccup said, "Take Snotlout and Fishlegs and the Speakers and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied." He said

"The twins and I will go after the Skrill if Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance." Hiccup said

"Be careful." Ocean said

"The lightning is attracted to metal, and you two are wearing a lot more of it than the rest of us." Astrid said before they went to the Berserkers.

The Riders attack the Berserkers, Stormfly fires her spikes, Meatlug shoats her lava rock, and Hookfang fires a nearby Berserker.

Ocean fires her arrows at the Berserkers to pine them. Daniel throws fire at the Berserkers with his claws, Achilles ordered Sunset where to fire, and Raven uses her bombs to sink half of the fleet while their dragons added more fire power.

As Ocean pines down the last Berserker she looks up to see the Skrill chasing the Twins followed by Hiccup then the Skrill fires its stream of lightning at the Twins!

"**Strike No!**" Ocean roars loudly

The Skrill glance down to Ocean in shock but didn't notice that Toothless fires his plasma blast at the lightning and it exploded sending them flying out of the sky.

"Noooo!" Ocean yells

Toothless crashes on Dagur's ship then stands up facing Dagur.

"Hiccup" Dagur said

"Sorry about your deck." Hiccup said before Toothless took off

Everyone follows Hiccup and Toothless in the sky, "Did anybody see where the Skrill went?" Hiccup asked

"No" Astrid said

"Nope" Raven said

"I didn't see it" Achilles said

"Neither" Daniel said

"No" Fishlegs said

Snotlout shook his head while saying gibberish word

Ocean didn't say anything she was just thinking about that Skrill.

"Ocean, why did you call the Skrill, Strike?" Achilles asked

The Riders were confused except for the Speakers.

"Because I thought he was Black Crystal's mate" Ocean said

Everyone gasp, "Black has a mate?" Raven asked

"Yes, I know because he glanced down on me so he's got to be Strike." Ocean said

"Well, if he is, bring Crystal with you maybe she can calm him down." Hiccup said

Ocean nodded then she asked, "Anyone see where the twins ended up?" she asked

* * *

Somewhere else in the sea, the Skrill was on the water unconscious then he was picked up by something or someone then restrained.

He woke up to see a man with black beard and grey eyes. He grins evilly at the Skrill.

"Set course to Outcast and send a message to Dagur."

"Yes Alvin" a man said

The Skrill glares at him as he walks away but he couldn't shake the feeling about that girl.

"**_How does that girl know my name?_**" the Skrill thought

* * *

**Ta the! What do you think? I know it's different but hey I tried. Next chapter will be soon so bye!**


	28. View of the Skrill part 2

**Chapter 28: View of the Skrill part 2**

In the ocean (water) at night, Ocean and the Dragon Speakers along with Black Crystal were looking for Twins and the Skrill. Daniel left his siblings to Gothi it wasn't fair for his siblings to sleep at the house alone

"Ruff, Tuff!" Ocean yells

"Thorston Twins!" Daniel calls

"Where are you guys!" Raven shouted with Smoky on her shoulder

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" Achilles yells

"**Strike!**" Black Crystal roars

They fly back to the academy to see Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and a very tired Meatlug.

"Any sign of them?" Hiccup asked

The Speakers and Black Crystal shook their heads.

"What about the others?" Achilles asked

"The other riders have come in for the night." Fishlegs said, "They're resting their dragons. I don't blame them I mean, look at Meatlug she's sleep-flying." He said

Meatlug was hovering sleepily with lava coming out of her mouth.

"I got some provisions." Hiccup said, "I'm going back out." he said hopping on Toothless

"Wait, what are you gonna do, fly all night?" Fishlegs asked

"If I have to, yes." Hiccup said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Achilles asked

"Well, I can't rest knowing the twins are lost out there somewhere." Hiccup said

"[sighs] You're right, I we'll go with you." Fishlegs said

Suddenly Meatlug fell on the floor sleeping.

"No, looks like you guys need some rest." Hiccup said, "I'll be fine."

"Hiccup' we're coming too." Ocean said, "Crystal needs to see her mate again."

"Yeah, you need back up." Raven added

"Besides you need all the help you can get to find the twins and the Skrill aka Strike." Daniel said

"You guys are right come on we have to find them." Hiccup said

They nodded and took off leaving Fishlegs with a sleepy Meatlug.

* * *

In a stormy sky, Hiccup and the Dragon Speakers along with Black Crystal fly to the stormy sky.

"You know, maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way." Hiccup said, "Maybe the twins went after Strike." He said

"Or Strike is attracted to lightning maybe if we find the Strike, we find Ruff and Tuff." Raven suggested

"It can't hurt, right?" Daniel asked

The Night Furies growl nervously.

"We've tried everything else." Ocean said, "Come on, guys." She said

As they continue flying they kept avoiding lightning except for Daniel and Crystal they can absorb it. A lightning almost hit Toothless' fake tail fin.

"Whoa! Watch your tail, bud!" Hiccup said

Then a lightning bolt almost hit Hiccup on his metal leg.

"Ah! Ow! And I'll watch my leg." Hiccup said

Everyone minus Daniel and Crystal were having a hard time because the lightning almost hit them.

"Hang in there, Guys!" Hiccup said then a lightning almost hit him, "Okay! Gronckle iron and lightning not a terrific combo." Hiccup said

"You think?" Raven said sarcastically

"Come on, guys get us outta here." Hiccup said

The Night Furies went up to the sky followed by Daniel and Crystal and flies really fast until they saw an island.

"Outcast Island" Achilles said

The dragons growled, "We know, guys but we got no choice." Raven said

"We have to set down and wait out the storm." Ocean said

They nodded and flies on Outcast Island.

* * *

In Outcast Island, they landed on area that can see the arena in a far distance. They stayed low and look at the arena to see many Outcasts.

"That's a lot of Outcasts." Achilles said

"What are you up to, Alvin?" Hiccup asked

"All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill." Ruffnut said appearing beside them.

"Alvin has the Skrill?" Hiccup said then he and the others eyes widen and turn to Ruffnut.

"Wait Ruff? You're-you're alive! I-I don't believe it!" Hiccup said

"How's that even possible?" Daniel asked

"Where's Tuff?" Achilles asked

"He didn't make it, guys." Ruffnut said sadly

The Dragon Speakers and Hiccup's eyes widen in horror, "What?!" they exclaim

Then Ruffnut looks at them before grinning, "Kidding! He's right behind you."

They all turn to see a dead tree behind them.

"What's up, Guys?" Tuffnut voice asked

The Speakers and Hiccup heard his voice but couldn't see him they just stared at the dead tree.

"Cool disguise, huh? [laughing] it's kinda itchy." Tuffnut said

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup said still staring at the tree.

"Not bad." Raven said staring at the tree.

"It's okay" Daniel said staring at the tree.

"It's… nice" Ocean said staring at the tree.

"How did you get in there?" Achilles asked staring at the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, Tuff hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen problem is he can't move." Ruffnut said

"And I have bark beetles in my pants." Tuffnut said, "I'm starting to like them."

The Night Furies went to the tree and sniffs at it then Toothless let his tongue out, Nightshade and Sunset cringes at that stench and Flame almost puke.

"Hey, fellas, a little to the left really scratch around down there. See what you can find." Tuffnut said

"That's an image I could do without." Hiccup said

"Same here" the Speakers said

"Wait a second, how did you guys end up here?" Hiccup asked

"Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water we decided to follow it." Ruffnut said

"Weird, right?" Tuffnut asked

"Yes" Achilles mutters

"No! Actually, it was good that you followed it." Hiccup said

"We knew that that's why we did it." Tuffnut said

"Okay, let's figure out what Alvin plans on doing with Strike." Ocean said

"Who's Strike?" Ruffnut asked

"Strike is the Skrill and Black Crystal's mate." Ocean said

Hiccup took out a spy glass and looks at the arena to see Outcast bringing in Strike.

"Yep, there it is." Hiccup said

"Yeah." Tuffnut said

"Man, this is not good." Daniel said using his dragon eyes to see in far distance

"No" Tuffnut said

"We are in serious trouble." Hiccup said

"With a capital "T" no, "S."" Tuffnut said, "Wait, would you capitalize "serious" or "trouble"? Both?" Everyone glares at him. "I'll shut up now."

Raven went to the dead tree and punches it creating hole before pulling Tuffnut out of there.

"Thanks Raven." Tuffnut said as he and Raven fist bump

As they look back Daniel and Hiccup saw someone.

"Hang on, Mildew." Hiccup said

"That's weird." Daniel said, "Those look like Berserker soldiers." He said

Hiccup looks at his spy glass to see Dagur.

"Dagur! Dagur and Alvin together." Hiccup said

"With Strike? Really not good." Daniel said

"We have to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to." Hiccup said, "I can't go, they'd recognize me." He said

"Same here" Raven said

"Dagur recognize me" Ocean said before shivering in disgust

"They'll probably kill me" Achilles said

"I can use my Changewing ability to sneak in but I need back up." Daniel said

"Ruff?" Hiccup said

"Outcast food gives me gas." Ruffnut said

"Yet another image we can live without." Hiccup said

"Okay, Tuff! Looks like you're helping Daniel." Hiccup said, "You two need to go down there and get as much info as you guys can without being seen." He said

"Way ahead of you I'll move like the wind. They won't even see me coming!" Tuffnut said

Daniel camouflaged and went down Tuffnut began to crawl then slip and lands in front of an Outcast soldier.

"Oh! That was great!" Tuffnut said he didn't see Daniel was behind him

"Halt! What are you doing there? And who are you?" the Outcast asked pointing a spear on Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stands up and hesitated, "Who am I? I'm, uh I'm Buffnut." He said,

"Yep, that's it! Berserker Buffnut "BB," they call me, Ol' Buffynut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defenses. Yep! I gotta check 'em out. See if they're strong." Tuffnut said

Daniel, camouflage, face palm at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"Oh, yes! Yes, sir! I'm ready for anything." The Outcast said

"Okay, Good! Now, where's the big meeting?" Tuffnut asked

The Outcast was confused and stares at him.

"You know the pow wow." Tuffnut said

"_Why did it have to be Tuffnut?_" Daniel thoughts

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?" Outcast said

"Did you seriously just ask me that, soldier? If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister." Tuffnut said sternly, "Did you just ask me that? I've forgotten."

"Uh, so do you want to know?" the Outcast asked

"Don't sass me! I'm still talking about whether or not you did seriously just ask me that!" Tuffnut said

"_You've got to be kidding me?_" Daniel face palm again

"Alvin's throne room, just opposite the harbor, they're celebrating the treaty, sir." Outcast said

Daniel, camouflage, looks at the Outcast in shock, "_He actually believes that?_"

"Awesome. Ju uh, just uh, stand there, at attention. Straight, straight back a healthy spine is a happy spine my fine fellow." Tuffnut said

"Yes, sir!" the Outcast said then he sighs in relief when Tuffnut left with a camouflage Daniel.

"Good job Tuff." Daniel said

"AHH! Who said that?!" Tuffnut exclaims

Daniel, camouflage, put his claw on Tuffnut's mouth.

"Tuff, it's just me in camouflage." Daniel said as he lets go.

"Oh" Tuffnut said as they went to the throne room

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Tuffnut and Daniel entered without being notice.

Camouflage Daniel listens to the plans while Tuffnut went to the table of food.

"All right, Dagur, let's talk strategy." Alvin said

"Ooh! Strategy! Strategy! I love strategy! You first" Dagur said to Alvin

"Fine. My fleet will lead-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, let me stop you there, big boy, try this on for size." Dagur said,

"My fleet, led by the glorious Skrill, will lay siege to the dragon training arena and incapacitate Hiccup and his Night Fury along with the lovely Ocean and her friends their Night Furies while you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor [chuckles]"

"I don't think so, Dagur." Alvin said, "First, I get Berk then, and only then, do you get the Skrill." He said sternly

"Really?" Dagur asked

"Yeah really" Alvin towers at Dagur

"Geez, Al, don't get your skivvies in a bunch" Dagur said, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Alvin walks away while Vorge walked over to Dagur.

"Remind me why we're working with him again." He asked

"Because we want that Skrill, once we have it, we'll dispose of him" Dagur said

Daniel, camouflage, narrows his eyes at Dagur.

"And I was thinking, there are some really, really fun ways we could do that. See, uh" Dagur was interrupted when he heard someone smacking.

"Who is smacking their food? I h-hate smacking! My father used to smack!" Dagur said looking around to see Tuffnut eating a chicken leg.

Camouflage Daniel's eyes widen in horror as Tuffnut spits the food off his mouth.

"Sorry, I hate it when my mouth does that." Tuffnut said pointing at his mouth, "Cut it out, mouth! Shut up, nose! They don't like each other." He said as Dagur walks over to him.

"Who are you?" Dagur asked threatenly

"[gulps] Uh, me? I'm, uh I'm Buffnut." Tuffnut said, "You know, Buffnut the Berserker." He said

Daniel, camouflage, face palm again.

"You're one of mine? What were you doing back there?" Dagur asked

"Uh, well, I was, uh, composing a poem in honor of your new deal with Alvin, and I got hungry, 'cause poetry is very exhausting." Tuffnut said

Daniel bites off of a groan coming out of his mouth.

"Geez, you gotta have a little something every six lines." Tuffnut said

"A poem, eh? Let me hear it. If I like it, I won't chop your legs off." Dagur said fiddling his axe, "Now!"

"Uh Okay, yeah, definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff. There once was a village called Berk, run by a big Viking jerk. Blasting him would be thrilling, then you'd go a-skrilling, And show us how to be berserk?" Tuffnut said

Daniel held his breath as Dagur looks at Tuffnut in a few seconds.

"I would go a-skrilling? [laughs] I like it! You can keep your legs! In fact, yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend, Buffnut!" Dagur said then points his axe threatenly, "But no smacking. I hate, hate smacking!"

Mildew walks over with a plate of food then drops it when he saw Tuffnut.

Daniel, camouflage, eyes widen when Mildew saw Tuffnut.

"Poff-nuk!" Mildew said in gibberish words

"Oh, what is your village babbler going on about now?" Dagur asked annoyed

Tuffnut pushes Mildew away, "Uh, so did I mention how much I hate Berk? [laughs] Hey, directions to Berk! North till you smell it, west till you step in it. Am I right, people? Come on." Tuffnut jokes

Everyone, minus camouflage Daniel and Mildew, laughs

Mildew grabs Tuffnut's arms. "Ah! Hurb durble!" Tuffnut pushes Mildew away

"Great idea, babbler! A song! I should sing a song." Tuffnut said, "So Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight or die by the light of the moon oh, by the light of the moon oh, by the light of the moon remember to use your fork and your knife and also use your spoon" Tuffnut sang

All the Outcast and Berserkers laughs at that.

"Snerk! Snerk!" Mildew said until Tuffnut elbows him.

"Nobody likes a heckler." Tuffnut said making everyone, minus camouflage Daniel, laughs

"Right?" Tuffnut asked

* * *

Back to the others Tuffnut and Daniel explains the plan to the others.

"The plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets! It's gonna be awesome." Tuffnut said

"You, uh you do realize we're the Berkians?" Daniel said

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said, "Still gonna be awesome." Tuffnut said

"Two fleets and a Skrill are gonna be pretty tough to beat."

"Hiccup, Alvin said Dagur won't get the Skrill after the attack." Daniel said

"Yeah, they have trust issues." Tuffnut added

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hiccup said

"I said they have trust issues." Tuffnut said

"No, Daniel said "Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack."" Hiccup said

"Think about it. No Skrill, no alliance. No alliance, no invasion." Achilles said

"Tuff, we need you to get back into town and distract the arena guards." Ocean said

"Toothless and Hiccup are going to free Strike while we mind communicate with Strike." Raven said

"Uh, hang on a sec." Tuffnut said

"What now?" Achilles asked

"I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off." Tuffnut said

"So?" Ruffnut asked

"Just wanted to get that out there." Tuffnut said, "Ah, fine! I'm going and my legs are on your head." Tuffnut said before leaving but stops, "But not I mean, not you know what I'm saying you'll be thinking about these legs if I lose 'em." He said before leaving

The Dragon Speakers and Black Crystal sits down and hold each other's hands/claws then close their eyes as they use mind communication.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena, the Skrill was still awake in the cage glaring at the two guards he was about sleep until.

"**_Strike_**" the Speakers voice said

The Skrill's eyes snap open and let out a low growl.

"**Who's there!? And how did you all know my name?!**" he roars

"**_It's alright we are friends_**" Ocean's voice croons

Strike's eyes widen, "**It's you, the one who roared my name.**"

"**_Yes, I know your name because someone told me._**" Ocean's voice croons

"**Who?**" he asked

"**_Strike_**" Black Crystal's voice purrs

Strike's eyes widen in pure shock and happiness when he heard his mate's voice.

"**My love is that you?**" he asked hopefully

"**_Yes, my love I miss you so much._**"

"**It's good to hear your beautiful voice again.**" Strike croons

"**_So do, I._**" Black's voice purrs

"**_Strike, our friends are coming to get you out so don't hurt them._**" Daniel's voice hissed

"**Alright, but what do they look like?**"

"**_One scrawny auburn hair, green eyes, scrawny human with a Night Fury and a blond idiot you can't miss them._**" Raven voice hissed

Then Strike heard loud clangs! He turns to see the guard on the floor unconscious.

"**I think they're here.**" Strike hissed

"**_That was quick_**" Achilles voice grunts

Then Strike looks at his rescuers and his eyes widen in fear.

"**They're not your friends!**" he roars, "**It's the Berserkers!**"

The Dragon Speakers and Black Crystal's eyes widen.

"**_Strike, No!_**" Black's voice roars

The Berserkers restrain Strike once they open the cage.

"**Help me!**" Strike roars

"**Strike!**" the Speakers and Black Crystal's voice roars

Then their mind communication was cut when the Berserkers knocked out Strike.

The Speakers opens their eyes.

"We have to warn Hiccup!" Ocean said before hopping on Nightshade with Vamp on her shoulder and Ruby on Nightshade's pouch

They all nodded before heading to the arena.

* * *

At the Arena, Hiccup, Toothless and Tuffnut were in the arena then the speakers, Ruffnut and Black landed.

"Hiccup, the Berserkers took Strike!" Raven said

Hiccup and Tuffnut's eyes widen in shock then they heard someone yelling.

"The Skrill is gone! Sound the alarm!"

"Come on we have to find Strike before the Outcast dose." Ocean said

They all nodded and took off.

Somewhere in near the ocean (water) of the Outcast the Berserkers were about to leave but stop when Alvin and his men came. Hiccup, Black Crystal and the Dragon Speakers landed on a sea stack and watches them.

"Going somewhere, Dagur?" Alvin asked threatenly

"I go where I want, Alvin." Dagur said

"Not with our Skrill, you don't." Alvin said

"It's not yours, it was never yours." Dagur said, "Hello! It's on my belt buckle.  
It's on my sail, my shields!"

"We had a deal, Dagur!" Alvin yells

"Yeah, uh, about that deal, I just changed the terms." Dagur said as he cuts the rope that was attached to the sail. The sail moves slightly to revile Strike with ropes attached to his joints while two Berserkers hold it.

"**Strike**" Black Crystal croons softly

Alvin jumps on Dagur's ship and they started fighting. But eventually Dagur grabs the rope that was attached to the Strike and used it. Dagur pulls the rope to make Strike fire at Alvin.

Alvin was sent on the ocean (water) and started swimming away.

"Tired of running? Wanna try swimming? That won't work either." Dagur said as he pulled the rope to make Strike fire at the water as he did there was electrical sounds and dead fishes came.

"[laughing] Well, that takes care of that." Dagur turn to the Outcast, "Savage, I have a one-time offer for you and your men." Dagur said, "You can join me, or you can join Alvin." He gestured the water with dead fishes, "Your choice."

The Outcast did as they were told. Strike tried to break free.

"**Let me go!**" Strike roars

Hiccup and the Dragon Speakers saw what just happen and they were shock along with Black Crystal.

"That's not good." Daniel said

"We need to come up with a new plan, guys, and fast." Hiccup said

"I have an idea" Ocean said as she explains the plan to them.

* * *

At Outcast Island, the Outcast and Berserkers landed.

"The fleet is ready to sail to Berk Sir" Savage said to Dagur

"Excellent! Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hiccup, the lovely Ocean, her friends and their Night Furies into battle!" Dagur said

"Why wait?" Hiccup voice said

They turn around to see Hiccup, the twins, and the speakers.

"We're right here, Dagur." Achilles said glaring at Dagur.

"Us and our Night Furies." Raven said

"You guys" Dagur said looking at them

"We thought we could settle this like real Vikings, just you and us." Hiccup said

"Sir, don't let him bait you." We have the advantage in numbers.

"Ugh! Me and my Skrill against you guys and your Night Furies? I like those odds." Dagur said

"But you forgot one last thing Dagur." Ocean said

Then a stream of lightning came out of nowhere and sinks one of the ships.

Dagur and Strike look up to see Black Crystal flying beside Nightshade.

"We have an ally" Ocean said as Crystal snarls at Dagur

"You have a Skrill!" Dagur yells

"Hiccup, you and Toothless fight Dagur and Strike we'll sink the fleet." Daniel said

Hiccup nodded and flies away with Dagur and Strike following.

Daniel uses his golden/silver lightning plasma blast, Barf and Belch uses their explosion, the Night Furies uses their plasma blast and Crystal uses her lightning.

After they sink the ships they flew off to help Hiccup once they got there they saw Dagur on the floor unconscious while Strike was free.

"I don't think Dagur is going to lead any invasion anytime soon." Daniel said

Strike looks at the Speakers then Black Crystal he smiles and flies over to her.

Black Crystal smiles and flies over to Strike as they got closer they put their heads together and nuzzled each other.

"**I miss you so much.**" Black Crystal purrs nuzzling her mate

"**I thought I would never see you again.**" Strike croons

As they let go the Speakers, Hiccup and the Twins came.

"Guys, let's go home." Hiccup said smiling

"Thought you'd never ask." Raven grins

"I am gonna miss some of those Outcast guys thought they could really carry a tune." Tuffnut said

"I know, right?" Ruffnut said

"Oh jeez" Achilles mutters

"Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight well, I won't miss Dagur, that's for sure." Tuffnut sang as they took off

"Uh, they could carry a tune, not you." Ruffnut groans

Everyone laughs as they headed home with two happy Skrills.

* * *

At the cliff night, Ocean and her friends along with the Riders Dragons were getting know Strike.

"**So you fell on the ocean (water) when a strong blizzard came.**" Neon hissed

"**Yes, I tried to swim up but I was out of air then I was frozen in a block of ice.**" Strike explains sitting next to Black

"**Well, I'm glad everything is back to normal sort of.**" Daniel growls with Calanthe on his lap while Amethyst and Sparky was in his side.

"**What do you mean?**" Lucky asked

"**Dagur became the new chief of the Outcast**" Achilles hissed

"**Man, we'll have a tough battle with them.**" Razor Mouth grumbles

"**But we have each other and together we can defeat them with unity.**" Ocean croons

Everyone nodded with a smile as they look up in the starry sky.

* * *

**I finally finished the part 2. Hope you like it. Tell me if there are any grammar errors or wrong spellings. Please Review, Favorite or Follow.**


	29. The Flight Stuff

**Chapter 29: The Flight Stuff**

At the Academy there was a boy with a sheep that set some crates on fire.

Daniel, holding his siblings, fires a stream of cold water to stop the fire from spreading. The riders and speakers landed on the academy.

"Gustav, how many times have we told you" Hiccup said, "You can't play in here?"

"I'm not playing" Gustav said, "I'm dragon training." He puffs out his chest

Achilles rolled his eyes even they're in the same age Achilles is more mature than Gustav.

"Ugh, poor kid" Snotlout said, "Ever since I let him into my inner circle, he wants to be just like his hero, me." Snotlout said

Daniel, in his dragon form, rolled his golden/silvereyes as he puts his siblings down.

"Gross" Astrid started

"And annoying" Raven finished

"No, a dragon rider!" Gustav said

"Look around, kid." Snotlout gestured all the Riders and the Speakers dragons, "All of the dragon-riding positions are taken so, unless one of us kicks the bucket, you're out of luck." Snotlout said

* * *

Next morning in the Academy everyone was planning to strike at Outcast Island until Snotlout came in.

"I'm gonna kick the bucket!" Snotlout yells

"Uh, Snotlout, do you mind?" Hiccup asked

"We're having a Dagur meeting." Daniel finished

Calanthe was on the floor with Sparky and Amethyst playing while she draws.

"Dagur's here?" Tuffnut panicked along with Ruffnut

"No he's not" Achilles said calming the Twins

"In the last week I've seen three of the five signposts to Valhalla." Snotlout said

"We know!" Everyone yells annoyed except for the little ones

"You know? And you're just standing there talking about stupid Dagur?" Snotlout asked, "One of your bravest and most treasured warriors is about to leave this world forever!" Snotlout exclaims

"Look on the bright side." Tuffnut said

"At least you'll be in eternal paradise." Raven said

"So will, we" Astrid added dreamily as she and Raven high fived

"Joke all you want about me, but what about Hookfang?" Snotlout asked

Hookfang lies on the floor before turning to the wall "**Leave me out of this.**" He hissed

"The thought of him without me for the rest of his life, it's just-" Snotlout sniffs

"Are you done?" Ocean asked blankly with Vamp perched on her shoulder

"No, not even close." Snotlout said, "Though devastated and still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy." Snotlout pulls Gustav out of the barrier

"It's an honor." Gustav said

Achilles snorted at the two he's lucky he doesn't act like Gustav.

"Please tell me he's not gonna fly around saying, "oy, oy, oy."" Astrid said annoyed

"Great just what the world needs." Raven sarcastically said with Smoky perched on her shoulder

"That's a good idea." Snotlout said banging Gustav's helmet. "Gustav, make a note of that." He said

"Oh brother" Daniel mutters face palming

"Snotlout, the five signposts to Valhalla is nothing but an old wives' tale." Ocean said

"Oh, yeah? Then why have I seen the flying fish, the weeping rock, and the singing trees?" Snotlout said holding up four fingers until Gustav pulled down one

"You probably saw a salmon spawning, wet rocks on the beach, and a gust of wind." Fishlegs said

"Besides, the five signposts to Valhalla are only supposed to happen to great warriors." Astrid said

"Obviously, what's your point?" Snotlout asked

"Even if it were true, which it is not, you can't just pick someone to replace you." Hiccup said annoyed

"Well, you guys threw out my original plan." Snotlout said

"To bury Hookfang alive beside you?" Astrid cried

"It is wrong to bury a dragon." Ocean said

"He would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved master. Trust me." Snotlout walks over to Hookfang.

"**Sacrifice yourself!**" Hookfang growls before flies away while he smacks Snotlout with his tail. Snotlout landed besides Hiccups feet err… foot.

"He doesn't seem willing to me." Raven said

"Okay, let's just say, for argument's sake, you've seen three of the five signposts." Hiccup said

"It doesn't mean anything there are still two left." Daniel said

Then a dead chicken fell off from the sky scaring Snotlout.

"Aah! Oh, no! Oh, no! The fourth signpost the bird of death!" Snotlout yells

"It's not the bird of death." Hiccup said

"It's just a dead chicken." Ocean said knelling at the dead chicken

"It's not the same thing, right, guys?" Hiccup asked

"Sure it is, definitely, bird of death." The Twins said

"Chickens are birds" Raven said looking at the dead chicken

"We're on the clock, little man." Snotlout bangs Gustav's helmet, "We're starting your training immediately."

"[sighs] Fine, the rest of us have to keep an eye on Outcast island."

"While we're gone, the Dragon Speakers will be the watch out in Berk and try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise." Hiccup said the last part sarcastically

"I make no promises." Snotlout said

* * *

At Night the Speakers were on watch out along with Ocean's dragon friends except for the little ones they were with Gothi's care.

They landed on the beach of Berk. "**Did you guys see anything?**" Raven asked

"**Nothing**" Daniel grumbles

"**Hey Ocean**" Drill growls

Ocean turns to him, "**Yes?**"

"**Is it true that Snotlout is dying?**" he asked

"**Not really I can tell because his aura is not dying.**" Ocean hissed

Bellator and his brothers groan disappointedly.

"**What's wrong with Snotlout anyways?**" Lucky asked

"**He believes he saw the five sign post of Valhalla**" Daniel said rolling his eyes

"**And he said he's making Gustav his replacement**" Raven said the last part sarcastically

"**He's making a little boy to be him? I feel so sorry for that kid.**" Razor Mouth snorts

"**Isn't Gustav the same age as Achilles?**" Flame asked

Everyone looks at Achilles on Sunset's saddle. Achilles was looking at moon before turning to the others who are looking at him.

"**What?**" he grunts blankly

"**Nothing**" they all said looking away

Achilles turns back to the moon.

"**He maybe the same age as Gustav but he's more matured than Gustav.**" Raven whispered

They nodded in agreement before heading home.

* * *

The next day after the Riders came back from Outcast Island, Snotlout was training Gustav how to be him.

"Eyes front, recruit! Now, pay attention to everything I say." Snotlout said

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Gustav yells riding on Hookfang holding his horns

The Riders and the Speakers watches them outside of the arena.

"This should go well." Fishlegs said

Just then the twins came. "We're not too late, are we?" Tuffnut asked

"Nope" Astrid said

"Just about to get interesting." Raven finished

"Oh, thank goodness, I hate missing violence." Tuffnut said

"A Monstrous Nightmare in the hands of a capable rider, a la me, is a weapon of unmatched firepower." Snotlout said

The Speakers rolled their eyes at Snotlout then Raven grins evilly.

"It must be treated with the utmost resp-" Snotlout didn't finish when Raven uses her mind communication on Hookfang.

"**_Hookfang annihilate Snotlout._**" Raven's voice said to Hookfang

Obeying order Hookfang fires at Snotlout missing him by an inch.

"We'll work on that, recruit!" Snotlout said. He turns to Hookfang, "Was that fun for you?"

"**_Hookfang annihilate again!_**" Raven's voice said to Hookfang

Hookfang did it again to Snotlout making Raven and the Twins laugh.

The rest of the Speakers can tell that Raven uses mind communication but didn't tell anyone.

Few hours later Snotlout is still training with Gustav.

"Okay, Gustav, feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and its rider, and this is how we bond." Snotlout said

"Hookfang, eat!" Snotlout throws a fish in the air and Hookfang ate it then spat the fishbone on Snotlout's head.

Snotlout removes the fishbone and looks at Gustav

"You're up, kid." Snotlout said, "Bring the heat!"

Achilles rolled his eyes leaning against Sunset's side.

"This is such a waste of time" Achilles mutters

"Hookfang, eat!" Gustav said but he tripped and the fish landed on Snotlout's helmet.

Hookfang saw it and claps his jaws on Snotlout and shakes him.

"We'll work on that!" Snotlout voice muffles

* * *

In few hours it was noon and everyone is in the arena.

"I know it's going to be hard on you all when I'm no longer here, especially you girls, Astrid, Raven and Ocean." Snotlout said

The three girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"But I don't want any tears." Snotlout said, "I want you to remember me with joy in your hearts so, think of the good times we all had together.

"Oh brother" Achilles mutters putting his hood up

"It is by the power vested in me that I hereby pass the Hookfang horns to Gustav." Snotlout said

Gustav runs over to Hookfang and hops on his saddle.

"Go with Thor, little man, for he will watch over you with lightning bolts and a giant hammer." Snotlout said

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Hiccup said turning to Snotlout, "First of all, you are not dying!"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, Hiccup, its okay, denial is part of the grieving process." Snotlout said

Daniel, in his dragon form, rolled his golden/silver eyes as Calanthe was in his arms and Sparky and Amethyst are in his shoulders.

"Second of all, no one vested you with any power." Hiccup said

"No one" Tuffnut said

"And even if they did" Hiccup said

"Which they didn't" Raven added

"Gustav is in no way ready to be a member of this academy." Hiccup said

"No way" Tuffnut said as he and Raven high fived

"That's correct, Hiccup. There's way more to being a dragon rider than feeding it and getting on its back." Fishlegs said

"Neither of which he can do very well, anyway." Astrid said

"True" Ocean said

"None of us are perfect, except for me." Snotlout said, "Fishlegs is afraid of heights. The twins can't count past nine."

Tuffnut counted with his fingers, "Astrid and Raven have obvious anger issues." Snotlout counted

The two girls glares at Snotlout

"Daniel is half dragon, Ocean can talk to trees, Achilles' social skills are lacking"

Achilles gave Snotlout a death glare but he ignores it and looks at Hiccup, "and well, enough said." Snotlout said walking away

"Ugh" Hiccup groans

Snotlout walks over to Raven and Astrid and places his hands on their shoulders.

"Oh, Astrid and Raven, what might have been?" Snotlout was didn't finished when Astrid and Raven grabs his arms and twisted them before pushing him away

"I won't feel pain in Valhalla." Snotlout whimpers in pain

"Snotlout, for the last time, you are not going to Valhalla!" Hiccup said

"Runaway sheep!" Tuffnut voice yells

Sheep heard came and went to Snotlout who screamed.

"The shepherd's curse." Fishlegs said eyes widen

"That's" Raven started

"The fifth signpost?" Astrid finished

"Oh, this cannot be happening." Hiccup mutters

"Aah! Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner! Or let Crystal and Strike eat them!" Snotlout said as he sinks into the herd of sheep.

* * *

In few minutes later Snotlout opens his eyes to see a sheep licking him as it walk off to Ocean who petted him.

"This is Valhalla?" Snotlout asked standing up, "What a rip-off!" he yells

"Nope, still Berk." Hiccup said

"You fainted." Achilles said leaning against the wall

"More proof that my warrior's body is failing me." Snotlout said, "I don't have much time, Hiccup, you have to let Gustav take my place." He said

"Gustav is not taking your place." Daniel said with Calanthe on his shoulders and his siblings on his side.

"He's not ready." Hiccup said

"Well, train me anyway." Gustav said, "Isn't that what you do here? I thought this was a Dragon training academy." Gustav said

"Well, Gustav, this academy was born out of timing and necessity" Hiccup said

Then Tuffnut steps in, "I thought Stoick gave it to us and said it was "just some dragon training academy."" Tuffnut said

"That's not helping." Ocean said

"Gustav, we learned to be dragon riders the only way we knew how, by doing." Hiccup said, "It was dangerous, foolhardy" Hiccup didn't finished when Ruffnut steps in

"And awesome!" she yelled

"Still not helping." Hiccup pushed Ruffnut away

"What about Achilles?" Gustav pointed at Achilles, "He's my age and how come he gets to be a dragon rider?"

"Leave me out of this." Achilles said glaring at Gustav

"That's because Achilles is a Dragon Speaker like me, Raven and Daniel." Ocean said

"And Achilles has experience" Daniel said

"That is the thing you need Gustav." Astrid said

"The rider needs experience the dragon needs experience and the rider and the dragon together need experience." Fishlegs said

"Experience, huh?" Gustav thoughts loudly

"**That doesn't sound good.**" Ruby hissed

The Speakers and Dragons nodded.

"Sorry, Hookfang, I guess this means we're back to plan one." Snotlout said then yells, "Ruff, Tuff, start digging!"

"**No way**" Hookfang snorted smokes at him before walking away

* * *

The Next day the Riders and Speakers were looking at the map. The Twins were digging a hole in the arena. Daniel was worried that his siblings might fall so he sends them to Black Crystal and Strike to watch over them.

"Okay, we're gonna need a diversion to get a closer look at whatever Dagur is building." Hiccup said

"The flaming funeral pyre on my flaming funeral pyre ship should do the trick." Snotlout said

"Great he's still thinks he dying." Achilles mutters rolling his eyes

"Whoa, hold on, hold on." Tuffnut said popping his hear out of the hole along with Ruffnut.

"I thought we were burying the two of you alive." Tuffnut said

"Nope" Raven said popping the 'p' word. Her arms were crossed.

"[sighs] Fine, I'll start gathering wood." Tuffnut said

"Yeah, and I'll start gathering pyres." Ruffnut rolls her eyes

Then there was a Monstrous Nightmare roar. Everyone turn to the entrance to see juvenile Monstrous Nightmare flying inside with Gustav on his neck.

As he landed Gustav fell of his neck and landed near the riders.

"I, uh I meant to do that." Gustav said standing up.

Achilles rolled his eyes at Gustav as the juvenile walks around the arena while sniffing at it.

"Uh, is it me, or did a tiny little Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut said as he and Ruff looks at the Juvenile

Then the Juvenile nudges the Twins hard making them fall on the hole. Then he continues to exploring the arena.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Raven mutters rolling her indigo eyes

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked

"Well, you said you didn't have time to train me, so I found my own dragon and trained myself." Gustav said

"Gustav, I'm not so sure we have the same definition of "trained."" Hiccup said

"Look how he defies authority." Snotlout said proudly, "Hmm. I taught him well, now I can go in peace."

"Quit getting our hopes up" Astrid said

Raven and Ocean nodded in agreement

"Fellow dragon riders, I'd like you all to meet my dragon, Fanghook." Gustav said

"Fanghook? Are you serious? Don't you have any respect for authority?" Snotlout said in shock

"**Fanghook? Isn't that Hookfang's name spelled backwards?**" Nightshade grumbles

"**Yes**" Ruby snorts

Fanghook went over to the Speakers and Dragons.

"**Hello**"

"**What are you doing here young one?**" Ocean asked petting his head

"**I let that little human be my Rider so I can meet the Speakers and also be the member of the academy.**" Fanghook said proudly

Hookfang looks at the Toothless, "**So what do you think, boss?**" he asked

"**He's still young I don't think he and Gustav are ready.**" Toothless said

"**So I can't be a member of the academy?**" Fanghook asked sadly

"**I'm sorry young one but you can't just-"** Nightshade didn't finish when Hookfang put his wing up.

"**Just a minute, Nightshade**" Hookfang said, "**I have been listening to Snotlout's going to die thing for far too long maybe we can show him how easily he can be replace by Gustav and Fanghook is perfect idea.**"

The Speakers eyes widen in realization.

"**That's it!**" Ocean roars she turns to Hookfang, "**Hookfang you're a genius!**" Ocean kisses his cheek before going to the riders along with the Speakers.

Hookfang eyes widen when Ocean kiss him on the cheek. He turns to the dragons.

"**I'm never washing this cheek ever again.**" Hookfang growls happily

The Dragons, minus Fanghook, just smiled and shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"Gustav, we told you, there's more to being a dragon rider than just riding a dragon." Hiccup said

"You have to form a bond, a friendship; we have it, test us." Gustav said going to Fanghook, "I'll prove it."

The Twins' arms were visible while their bodies are still in the hole as they fist-pumped.

"Test him! Test him! Test him, test him, test him, test him!" Tuffnut cheers

Ocean went over to the Riders. "Guys, Hookfang gave us an idea." Ocean said

"What idea?" Astrid asked

"We have to show Snotlout how easily he can be replaced." Ocean said looking at Fanghook and Gustav.

"Enough said. I'm in." Astrid said

"Same here" Raven said

"Count me in" Daniel said

Achilles just nodded

"You know what, Gustav? You're absolutely right." Hiccup said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, He is?" Snotlout asked eyes widen

"Yes, he is." Daniel said

Toothless fire a small plasma blast on the floor and Hiccup made an "x" on the ashes.

"Let's see you do a lap around the arena, and land on this mark." Hiccup said

"All right, Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav said riding on Fanghook

"Hmm, quite the stirring battle cry" Raven said

"Eh, it's all right." Snotlout said

Fanghook flies around the academy before landing making Gustav fall.

"That was pretty good." Hiccup said

"Pretty good? Are you kidding me?" Snotlout asked

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asked

"Me" Raven said raising her hand

"Hey, I'm not dead yet." Snotlout said

"You're dead to us." Ruffnut said

Raven and the Twins high-fived making Snotlout grunt.

* * *

Next test, Daniel, in his dragon form, placed target barrels in front.

"Okay, bud, show them how it's done." Hiccup said

Toothless fired his plasma blast destroying one of the targets.

"Fire it up!" Gustav said

Fanghook fired several fire blasts hitting everywhere missing the targets. The Riders and Speakers take cover from the blast.

"Weak sauce he didn't even hit anything." Snotlout said

"Well, that's not quite true." Daniel said

Then a sheep runs to Ocean with a small fire on its wool. Ocean puts the fire out and pats the sheep.

"Bravo, you're all set for the next sheep rebellion." Snotlout said

"But this time we'll win." Tuffnut said with Ruffnut nodding

"Yeah" Raven added

"Okay, if you guys are really serious about him replacing me." Snotlout said

"We're just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior." Raven said

"Besides, no need to replace you." Tuffnut said placing his hand in Snotlout's face.

"You're already gone." Tuffnut laughs

Then Snotlout punched Tuffnut sending him back to Ruffnut and Raven.

"I really, really, thought that was gonna go right through him, you know, and I'd be able to tickle his back." Tuffnut groans in pain

"Let's just see how he does on one of our obstacle courses." Snotlout said walking to Gustav

"**This isn't gonna be good.**" Vamp said

The Dragons and Speakers nodded.

* * *

In the forest Hiccup was explaining the obstacle courses in the woods.

"Okay, on this course, you start at those big pines, and then you-" Hiccup was interrupted by Snotlout

"You blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, if you think you're good, kid; you'll keep up with me. Fire it up!" Snotlout made Hookfang go faster.

"Hey! You stole my battle cry!" Gustav yells and he made Fanghook go faster

"Snotlout School in session, Gustav, and something tells me you're about to get expelled!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang avoids many trees.

Gustav follows Snotlout the best as he could but he was able to catch up to him.

"Hey, dead man talking!" Gustav yells, "I'm on you like an eel on a three-legged unh!" Gustav was cut off when he hit a branch

Snotlout lands in front of him and smirk. "You get a "G," as in "fail."" He laughs

Gustav fell on the branch making him unconscious.

Daniel landed and picks up Gustav before heading back to the academy.

* * *

Gustav was splashed by cold water and he coughs spitting out water. He has a bandaged wrapped around his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't throw water on him!" Ruffnut yells at Astrid and Raven. The two girls were holding their own bucket.

"Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more duh." Ruffnut said

"Don't worry; he only has a bump in his head." Ocean said packing away her medical supplies

"How did I do?" Gustav asked as Ocean helps him stands up

"Well, you lasted about two seconds." Snotlout said scratches his butt

"But, hey, those two seconds awesome." Hiccup said

"Yah, you hanged in there, literally" Daniel said in his dragon form

"I got to admit, you're gonna make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav." Astrid said

"The best replacement" Raven added

"Says who? Hey, wait a second." Snotlout realized, "You're trying to convince me I'm not dying. What kind of friends are you?"

"Look, Snotlout, maybe you have seen the five signposts to Valhalla." Ocean said as Snotlout scratches his butt

"And maybe you are going to die someday, hopefully" Raven said muttering the last part as Snotlout continues scratches his butt.

"And maybe you could stop scratching your butt while we're talking to you." Hiccup said

"Sorry, it's just all this broadgrass in my shorts." Snotlout said scratching his butt

"And your shorts are full of broadgrass why?" Daniel asked raising his an eyebrow

"More importantly, why aren't yours?" Snotlout asked still scratching his butt, "The twins told me it prevents saddle chafing."

Hiccup and The Speakers looks at the Twins, who failed making innocent faces.

"Oh, they did, did they?" Daniel said as they, minus Snotlout, walks over to them

"They also let the sheep in, and sheep love broadgrass." Ocean said

"And I'm guessing you're also the ones who dropped the bird of death." Hiccup added

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Ruffnut said as the twins hold their hands up

"**Catch!**" said two voices

Then two chickens fell on the twins arms. Everyone looks up to see Barf and Belch dropping more chickens and the twins ran while the chickens chase them.

"Ah, oh, I get it, so this means I give up." Snotlout said, "What does this mean?"

"It means the twins were messing with you." Astrid said

"And making you think, you're dying." Raven added

"Right, right, and" Snotlout said not getting it at all

"You're not dying!" Hiccup said slowly

Snotlout's eyes widen happily.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Snotlout exclaims happily, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thor! Snotlout's too beautiful to die, anyway." Snotlout kisses himself

"And my lunch is in my throat." Astrid said

"Same here Astrid" Raven said

"Wait, so this means I can't be in the academy?" Gustav said sadly

"Sorry Gustav but your still not ready." Daniel said

"I just wanted to be a dragon rider so bad!" Gustav said

"On the one hand, I sympathize with your ruthless devotion to your goal and on the other hand?" Snotlout said

Gustav looks at him before Snotlout grabs him and throws Gustav out of the academy.

"Snotlout!" Daniel hissed at him

"**Fanghook go check on him, please**" Ocean croons petting Fanghook's head.

Fanghook nodded and went after Gustav. Then Stoick came in.

"Son, we need to talk." He said, "Trader Johann just got back from Outcast Island.  
He overheard Dagur saying he's getting ready to test-fire some sort of new weapon." Stoick said

"That must be what we saw him building." Hiccup said, "I'll take a couple riders, and we'll get a closer look tonight."

"All right, but don't engage the enemy." Stoick said, "This is a scouting mission, not a battle mission." before walking away.

* * *

At night in Outcast Island Snotlout, Hiccup, Astrid, Raven and Ocean were hovering in the sky.

"There are a lot of Berserkers down there." Hiccup said using a spyglass

"What's our diversion?" Ocean asked

"Allow us." Raven said

As she and Astrid flies over to the Berserkers

"Yoo-hoo!" Astrid yells

"Over here!" Raven joins

The Berserkers saw them and started to chase them.

"That's right! Follow us, boys!" Astrid yells as she and Raven lured them away.

Snotlout, Hiccup and Ocean fly over to see the weapon then arrows and boulders were fired at them.

"No, it's a trap!" Ocean yells as Nightshade and the others dodge the attack.

"Yeah!" a voice yells

"_Oh no!_" Ocean thoughts worriedly

"Gustav?" Snotlout yells

"Oh, great." Hiccup mutters

"Fanghook, evasive maneuvers!" Gustav ordered

Fanghook avoided the arrows that were fired at them. Then the Berserkers went to the unknown weapon and fired a metal net it caught Gustav and Fanghook.

"Save it for Hiccup! I want that Night Fury!" Dagur yells

On the ground Hiccup, Snotlout and Ocean heard him.

"Okay, that solves the Gustav problem." Snotlout said, "Interested in a lamb dinner on the way home?"

"Are you k-Snotlout!" Hiccup yells, "We have to save him!" he said before taking off

"He's only a child Snotlout and it was your fault" Ocean said before taking off

"Fine!" Snotlout yells as he follows them

Fanghook tried to break free but the Outcasts were coming closer spears pointing at them. Then arrows came pinning the Outcasts to the ground.

Gustav and Fanghook looks up to see Ocean firing arrows at the Outcasts. Snotlout and Hiccup were flying down.

"Now!" Dagur yells

The Outcast moved the weapon and pointed at them and fired Nightshade and Toothless destroyed it while Hookfang landed and scared away the Outcast.

"Fire it up!" Snotlout yells

"For the last time, that's my battle cry." Gustav said

"I know, now use it." Snotlout said

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav ordered

Fanghook ignites himself on fire burning the net while scorching Gustav as the net was destroyed Gustav hops on Fanghook.

"Let's get out of here!" Gustav yells as Fanghook took off

As they took off the machine fires the metal net at Hiccup and Toothless making them crash to the ground.

"We're on our way, Hiccup!" Snotlout yells "Come on, Gustav, we're going down there."

"No way, I'm getting out of here." Gustav said

"Gustav, you can't abandon a friend that's not how dragon riders do." Ocean said

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere, you wanted experience. This is how you get it." Snotlout said

"I don't know, guys, I don't think I can do this." Gustav said

"Listen to me, kid, you're flying the Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. You can do it, and you will do it." Snotlout said

"You can do Gustav just believe" Ocean said before they turn back followed by Fanghook.

They saw Dagur ready to kill Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fire it up!" Snotlout and Gustav yells

Hookfang and Fanghook fired their fire. Nightshade uses her silver plasma blast at the net freeing Hiccup and Toothless as they did they all escape leaving a disappointed and angry Dagur.

"Thanks, guys." Hiccup said, "Nice shooting."

"By us" Snotlout said, "His eyes were closed." Snotlout pointed at Gustav.

"Hey, it was scary." Gustav said

They all laugh and headed home followed by Astrid.

* * *

At Berk's Academy, Stoick was outside with Hiccup and Toothless.

"So there was no secret weapon being test-fired?" Stoick asked

"No, it was all a trap." Hiccup said, "Dagur must have intentionally leaked the information to Trader Johann."

"Ah, he's as crafty as he is crazy." Stoick said, "Well, I'm glad you're all safe." He said before walking away as Hiccup enters followed by Toothless

"So I guess I'm not in the Dragon academy, huh?" Gustav asked

"I'll tell you what, Gustav." Hiccup said, "How about we make you our very first junior apprentice auxiliary reserve backup replacement rider?"

"In training." Daniel added

"Fourth-class." Snotlout shows three fingers

"Yes!" Gustav said

"You realize, however, that means you have to study." Hiccup said

"Really, really study." Ocean said showing him the Book of Dragons

"Got it!" Gustav said

"Clean out the dragon stalls." Fishlegs holding a shovel next to pile of dragons dung.

"Check!" Gustav said

"And no more unauthorized dragon flying." Ocean said guiding Fanghook to Gustav.

"Neither of you are ready." Achilles said

"I understand." Gustav said sadly as Fanghook nudges him.

* * *

At the Forest Hiccup and Snotlout were watching Gustav releasing Fanghook.

"Go on, Fanghook! Be free!" Gustav said

Fanghook nudges Gustav.

"Oh. Go on! I said go already!"Gustav pushes him away gently

Sadly Fanghook left disappearing in the forest.

"Uh, I know that was hard, but it was the right thing to do." Hiccup said

"I know." Gustav said sadly

"And you thought he could replace me?" Snotlout chuckles

"Uh, no one can replace you." Hiccup said

"And don't you forget it." Snotlout said

"You coming, Gustav?" Hiccup asked

"No, I just want to be alone for a minute." Gustav said

Hiccup and Snotlout took off to the academy. Gustav saw the cost was clear and whistled.

Fanghook op his head out behind the rock and went over to Gustav

"Fanghook! So what should we practice today?" Gustav asked

Fanghook grabs him in his mouth while Gustav laughs inside.

"So you're disobeying Hiccup's order?" Raven's voice said

Fanghook drops Gustav as they turn to see the Dragon Speakers and their dragons beside them.

"Uh… here's the thing you see-" Gustav didn't finish when Daniel raises his claw.

"Save it we saw everything" he said

Gustav and Fanghook gulp nervously.

Ocean walks over to them, "Gustav, we know that you and Fanghook have a strong bond and you deserved to tide him." She said

"Really?" Gustav looks at them, "You guys are not gonna tell the others?" he asked

"No, we're not" Raven grins

"You have something very important that we and the riders have." Daniel said

"What's that?" Gustav asked

Ocean kneels down, "You have a heart of a human and a soul of a dragon." Ocean said smiling before giving him a saddle.

Gustav looks at the saddle then to the Speakers. They nodded and Gustav smiles before hugging Ocean.

As he lets go Ocean hops on Nightshade, "Train hard oaky you two?" Ocean smiles as Vamp perches himself at Ocean's shoulder.

"Yes Ocean!" Gustav saluted

"**You got it!**" Fanghook roars happily

Nodding the speakers took off as Gustav puts the saddle on Fanghook.

* * *

**And Done! What do you think? I added the one in HTTYD 2 but I made changes. Hope you guys liked it. I do not own HTTYD. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	30. Another Dragon Rider

**Hey guys before I write "Free Scauldy" some name Sandshrew Master gave me three more characters and decided to add them in my story.**

**Here are their voice actors:**

**Jack Hunter: Kendall Schmidt **

**Finn (Sliquifier): Jace Norman**

**Splash (Raincutter): ****Curtis Harris**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Another Dragon Rider**

At the sky, Ocean was riding on Nightshade with Ruby on Nightshade's pouch. Vamp was perched on Ocean's shoulder.

They were following male Timberjack name Sharpwing. He told them that there was a sick purple-green Hobblegrunt name Burntail on a faraway Island his mate, Heartsaw, watches him.

"**They island is just up ahead!**" Sharpwing roars in the wind

"**Alright!**" Ocean roars back

They continued to fly to an Island with a beautiful beach and a big forest.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, a female Timberjack, name Heartsaw, watches a sick Hooblegrunt name Burntail worriedly.

Then she heard her mate's roar. She looks up to see him and Ocean along with her dragons landing.

"**Oh thank goodness, I thought you were captured.**" Heartsaw croons

"**Sorry it took so long. I have some difficulties finding the Island.**" Sharpwing croons.

Ocean and Ruby gets off of Nightshade and Ocean went over to the Burntail.

"**What's seems to be the problem?**" Ocean asked

"**I-I swallowed something but I can't get it out and it really hurts.**" he answered weakly.

Ocean nodded, "**Can you open your mouth?**" she asked

Burntail nodded and opens his mouth really wide.

Ocean saw something and puts her arm inside Burntail's mouth. In few seconds Ocean pulled out a big fish.

"**Here's your culprit.**" Ocean shows the fish

Sharpwing and Heartsaw were impressed along with Burntail as he stands up.

"**Thank you so much**" Burntail nuzzled Ocean

Ocean smiles and pats his head.

"**Anytime just be careful on what you eat okay?**" Ocean croons

"**I will thank you.**" He said

"**We should go; our friends might be looking for us.**" Heartsaw croons

"**Do you three want to tag along?**" Burntail asked

"**We love too but we need to head back to our home.**" Ocean said

The three wild dragons nodded before taking off.

Ocean looks at the island she can see many rare herbs here.

"**We should stay here a bit so we can collect some herbs for Gothi.**" Ocean said

"**Alright, we'll meet back here when we're done.**" Nightshade said

They all nodded and went to separate ways. Ocean went to the north, Nightshade went to the west, Ruby and Vamp went to the east.

But not knowing there was three strangers that were living there.

* * *

Somewhere near a sea cave, there was a sixteen year old boy he's about five foot tall. He has short light red hair, blue eyes, light skin, and little bellow average build.

He was wearing a black fur vest and skinny dirty brown pants (just like Jack Frost pants in Rise of the Guardian and he has no tunic/shirt on also he has no boots on).

The teen was lying on the ground sleeping until something came out of the water and squirts water on him.

The teen spits out the water in his mouth and look to see a 7 year old dragon about the same size of a Night Fury it has a sea green scales and bright purple fin-like wings, jaw and protuberances it also has thin tentacle-like strings under its chin and its eyes were yellow. (Sliquifier: Dragon: Rise of Berk)

"**Finn, how many times do I have to tell you?**" the teen shakes the water off his head, "**Don't use water to wake me up.**"

"**Sorry Jack but that's the easy way to wake you up.**" Finn grins getting out of the water.

The Teen name Jack grumbles before standing up.

"**Where's Splash?**" Jack asked

Then a six year old dragon that looks like the Scauldron, but it has sails on its back and head like the Speed Stinger. It has a big rounded body, a long tail and a long neck without the nasal horn. Its first pair of legs is small.

Its nose horn is similar to the Deadly Nadder's, but smaller and its chin looks like the Hobblegrunt's. Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armored. This dragon's teeth are very similar to Hobblegrunt's teeth.

It was the same size as Jack and it has blue/black/green scales and brown eyes. (Raincutter dragon)

"**I'm here big brothers.**" He said coming out from the entrance of the cave

"**Splash, don't go out without us, okay?**" Jack purrs petting his head.

"**Okay**" Splash nodded

"**Come on let's get some breakfast.**" Jack grabs a wooden sharp spear before leaving the cave along with his dragons.

* * *

Somewhere in the north part of the forest, Ocean was collecting rare herbs that were hard to find in Healer Island. The forest so peaceful and calm and she felt an erg to sing as she collects she decided to sing a song.

**A young man walked through the forest  
with his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
and followed the sound below**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake and his dragons were hunting for food then they heard something. Jack pointed his spear in front while his dragon growled.

As they came closer they heard someone… singing?

"**Who is singing here?**" Finn asked

"**Don't know but stay close.**" Jack picks up his boar while readying his spear.

They move closer to the girl, that they could clearly hear that it was. That has a voice of an angel they even stop and listen for more.

**There he found the maiden  
who lives in the willow  
He called to her as she listened  
from a ring of toadstools red  
'Come with me my maiden  
come from thy willow bed'  
She looked at him serenely  
and only shook her head.**

**'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance  
See me now, I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest  
don't ask me, to follow where you lead'**

Jack went forward while he follows the girl's singing when he came closer the voice gets stronger. He readies his spear just in case.

**A young man walked through the forest  
with a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
her eyes an emerald sheen  
She wrapped herself in beauty  
So young and so serene**

**He stood there under the willow  
and he gave her the yellow bloom  
'Girl my heart you've captured  
oh I would be your groom'  
She said she'd wed him never  
not near, nor far, nor soon**

**'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance  
See me now, I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest  
don't ask me, to follow where you lead'**

Jack's dragons follow him as then stop when undergrowth was in front of them. Jack carefully pushed the undergrowth gently and looked out from the side of the undergrowth and his breath froze.

There was a beautiful girl about a year younger than him. She has long brown and blue eyes also she has a birthmark on her left cheek that looks like side way V with two dots on the end. (It looks like this :)

She was collecting herbs as she sings unaware of their present.

Jack looks at her dreamily with his mouth slightly open he, of all people, was speechless.

Finn and Splash poke out from either side of him and looks at him in confusion then they looked the girl as she continues singing.

**A young man walked through the forest  
with an axe sharp as a knife  
I'll take the green-eyed fairy  
and she shall be my wife  
with her I'll raise my children  
with her I'll live my life**

**The maiden wept when she heard him  
when he said he'd set her free  
He took his axe and used it  
to bring down her ancient tree  
'Now your willow's fallen  
now you belong to me'**

**'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance  
See me now, I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest  
don't ask me, to follow where you lead'**

Ocean looks at a white herbal flower then smiles before smelling it.

**She followed him out the forest, and collapsed upon the earth  
her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth  
she faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave**

As she finished she stands up and leaves. Jack looks at her before she disappears in the trees.

"**Who was she?**" Splash asked

"**Don't know, I never seen a human female before.**" Finn said

Jack didn't say anything he was still thinking about that girl.

"**We should follow her if she's an enemy.**" Jack hissed before standing up picking up his spear and leaves.

His dragons look at him before shrugging and follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ocean was walking back to the area where she would meet her family. Then she felt three auras following her she stops but didn't turn.

"I know you three are following me." Ocean said not turning around

Jack and his dragons were shock until they got out from their hiding spot.

Ocean turns around to see Jack and his dragons.

Jack and Ocean's eyes met and there was a pink flash on their eyes. They stared each other for few minutes before Jack shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked readying his spear

"I came here to help a Hobblegrunt name Berntail with my family." Ocean said truthfully

"Wait, you help dragons?" Jack asked lowering his spear

Ocean nodded, "Yes, I always help dragons."

Jack looks at her, "What is your name?" he asked

"My name is Ocean Melody and you are?"

"Jack Hunter" he said, "These are my brothers Finn and Splash"

"Brothers?" Ocean asked in amazement

"**Yup, he took care of us when we were eggs.**" Splash croons

Jack was about to tell Splash that humans can't understand dragons until.

"**That's very kind of him.**" Ocean purrs

Jack and Fin were shock when she spoke Dragonese but Splash looks at her happily.

"**You speak our language?**" Finn asked

"**Yes, my clan can speak dragons and animals.**" Ocean said. She looks at Jack, "**Do you speak Dragonese only?**" she asked

Jack hesitated, "**Yes, I can**" he hissed

Ocean was shock she only knows 4 clans that can speak Dragonese but an outsider can't unless they spend their childhood with only dragons at a young age with no humans.

"Were you abandoned in a young age?" Ocean asked

Jack looks at her eyes, "Yes by my original brothers." Jack said venomously

Ocean looks at him pity, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." Ocean apologies, "I should go now, bye." Ocean turns and walks away.

"Wait!" without thinking Jack grabs Ocean's hand to stop her.

That action shocks them both. They looked at their hand then they looked at each other eyes.

Then Jack lets go of her hand slowly, "You don't need to apologies beside I have new brothers now." Jack said

Finn and Splash smiled at him. Ocean nodded and the two humans looked away at each other for a moment until Jack cleared his throat.

"So where is your family?" Jack asked

"Oh I promise we meet back on the clearing after we finish collecting herbs." Ocean said

"Do you need help we know this forest very well." Jack said

"Yes that would be great." Ocean smiles

Jack nodded and leads Ocean to the clearing with his brothers following behind.

"So where do you come from?" Jack asked

"I come from Berk where there is peace with dragons." Ocean said

"Really? You and your family lived there." Jack asked

"Well we didn't grew up there I grew up on an island on the west side of archipelago." Ocean said

"With your family?" Jack asked

"Actually only I, my Grandmother and my sister in bond Nightshade." Ocean said

Jack was confused until Ocean explains her past. Jack listens to her past and her adventures with the Riders while he leads her to the clearing as she finished Jack felt sorry for her.

"Sorry about your family." Jack said

"It's okay." Ocean smiles, "Now you know my past can I know yours?" she asked

Jack nodded and began his story, "I grew up on a village that believed that strength is power. I had to older brothers the Mike is three years older than me he has brown hair and blue eyes and Link is four years older than me he has brown eyes unlike my brothers he also brown hair and above average build. My brothers always pick on me because I was the weaker than them by hitting me and taking my food. So when they went to bed I would always had to go forest to find food for myself this went on when I was 4 till I was 8. A few months after I became 8 my brothers went to me and said "Hey jack we are sorry for we treated all these years and we apologize by bring you to our special hideout." I hesitated but thinking I would finally some of the love I want from my brothers I went with them but it turned to be a trick to ditch me out on a island so that I would die but with the time went to forest and my innovative I learned how to survive on the island and promised myself and never to trusted my brothers ever again." Jack said

"That's terrible" Ocean said sadly

"It was but then I met my new brothers." Jack said gesturing his dragons

"How did you meet them?" Ocean asked

"I found Finn when he was egg in a crate after it washed ashore on my island when he hatched he saw me as his brother because since I look young to him. Then I found Splash as an egg on Viking ship that stopped by island one 1 year after I found Finn. The three of us grew up as brothers. As they got older I began to understand their language and able to speak like them and I can stay under water for a long time thanks to playing unique games with Finn and Splash. I also have great knowledge of plants, trees and berries too." Jack finished

"Wow, your life sounds interesting." Ocean said

"Well at least it's not boring." Jack said

Ocean giggles and Jack thought her giggle sounded cute. As they continue to walk they made it back to the clearing there they saw Nightshade, Ruby and Vamp there.

"**Hey guys I back!**" Ocean roars

The three dragons turn to see Ocean, Jack, Finn and Splash.

"**Ocean, who are they?**" Nightshade asked

"**This is Jack Hunter, Finn the Sliquifier and Splash the Raincutter.**" Ocean purrs

"**Hello**" Jack grunts

"**He speaks Dragonese just like the others.**" Vamp said in awe

"**Yes I'll explain everything when we head back to Berk.**" Ocean croons hoping on Nightshade followed by Ruby. Vamp flies over to Ocean and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ocean said before Nightshade could take off Jack stops them.

"Ocean, wait!" Jack said

Nightshade stops and Ocean looks at Jack in confusion.

"Can I and brothers live on Berk where there is peace with dragons?" Jack asked

Ocean eyes widen then smiles, "Of course, the others will be shock to see new dragons." Ocean said

Jack nodded and hops on Finn's neck before taking off to Berk.

* * *

At Berk, the Riders were walking around in the plaza with their dragons then they saw the Speakers in the forge with their Dragons except for Ocean.

"Hey guys, where's Ocean?" Fishlegs asked

"She and her dragons were going to an island." Raven said hammering a sword

"Why?" Tuffnut asked

"Because a male Timberjack asked her help because there was dragon there." Daniel said, in his human form sitting on the floor while his siblings played with Leaf and Sunny.

"So when she'll come back?" Snotlout asked

"She'll be back in a few hours, why?" Achilles was leaning on the wall.

"So I can show her my muscles." Snotlout kisses his himself

Achilles groans in disgust then they heard a Night Fury roar they all look at the plaza to see Nightshade and two new dragons that look like juvenile and one of them has a boy about sixteen years old.

"It's that a Sliquifier and a Raincutter?" Daniel asked in shock as he stands up and went to plaza followed by the others.

The villagers were also at the plaza looking at the two dragons in shock.

"Wow, those dragons look cool." Tuffnut said

Stoick walks over to them, "Ocean, who's this young lad?" he asked

"This is Jack Hunter and these are his dragon brothers Finn the Sliquifier and Splash the Raincutter." Ocean introduced

"Where are you from?" Stoick asked Jack

Jack explains everything about his past as he finished everyone felt pity at him.

"Your own brothers left you well if they dare enter our island they're not welcome here." Stoick said

Everyone agrees not wanting Jack's brothers to be welcome here.

"How can you speak Dragonese?" Hiccup asked

"Because Hiccup, he spends his childhood with two dragons." Daniel said

"Wait, if you spend rest of your childhood life with dragons and no humans they can speak Dragons?" Fishlegs asked

"Yup and Jack here has that gift." Raven said

Everyone was amazed by Jack's gift.

"Well then he can stay his home will be next to Ocean's house." Stoick said

"If it's alright but can I have my home on the beach. I like it when I'm near the water and we'll camp on the beach when it's ready." Jack said

"Of course it will be done in one week for now why don't the Riders show you too the academy." Stoick said

Jack nodded and everyone did their work while Jack follows the riders and the Speakers to the academy.

* * *

At the Academy, Fishlegs was so excited about the Jack's dragons and began asking Jack many questions.

"How old are they? Where are their habitats? What is their species name?" Fishlegs asked a million question making Jack annoyed luckily he was facing on the other side looking at Ocean who is talking with Astrid and Raven.

"Fishlegs calm down I'll explain to you Jack's dragons okay?" Daniel said

Fishlegs nodded and Daniel told him the species. Jack didn't care for the two he just looks at Ocean he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Every time she laughs, smiles or giggles made his heart race.

"Hey Jake!" Snotlout said walking over to Jack.

Jack glance at him, "It's Jack" he corrected

"Jack, Jake, they're all the same." Snotlout said

Jack glares at him, "What do you want?" Jack folded his arms

"Since you've been in the wild for a long time I was wondering if you and I could spar." Snotlout said showing off again.

"Snotlout, leave him alone." Hiccup groans

"Yeah, give him a break." Raven joins in

"Come on just a little spar." Snotlout said

"If I spar with you will that make you shut up?" Jack asked annoyed

"You got it!" Snotlout said readying a battle stance, "Get Ready to face me! Snotlout!" Snotlout brags

Jack rolled his eyes and stands straight while Snotlout circles around him punching his fist in the air.

"You think you're so tough, huh, because you lived in the wild for so long?" Snotlout mocks.

Everyone rolled their eyes and face palming. Jack stared at Snotlout annoyed.

"**Is he like this?**" Splash asked

"**He's like that young one.**" Hookfang grumbles

"Well you're not because I'm Snotlout Jorgenson the best Viking Warrior ever!" Snotlout said

"**Is he done?**" Sunset asked boringly

"**Nope, he has to do his cheer.**" Flame answered annoyed

"That's right you heard me! Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi-"

Then Jack gave Snotlout a hard punch on the face making Snotlout fall on his back unconscious.

Everyone was impressed and Raven claps her hands.

"Bravo nice hit." Raven grins

"**Do it again I wasn't looking!**" Hookfang roars

"Wow, you make an excellent warrior." Astrid said

Jack just snorts and looks at Ocean, "You said you have other friends here?" Jack asked

"Yes they live at the forest I'll introduce you to them if you want." Ocean said

Jack nodded and he and Ocean went to the forest followed by their dragons and Leaf and Sunny while everyone looks at them leaving.

"You know they make cute couple together." Raven said smiling

Everyone nodded in agreement then Snotlout sat up and looks at the Riders.

"Shmaggi whap?" Snotlout said in gibberish words.

"Hey, he's speaking post-lightning Snotlout." Raven said

"Few me phew Gabba wabba nya?" Snotlout said

"Translation?" Daniel asked Tuffnut

"He's saying what happen and where's Ocean?" Tuffnut translated

"Jack punches you on the face hard and Ocean is showing him her friends alone." Achilles answered

Snotlout yelled some gibberish words angrily before running to the exit. Everyone looks at Tuffnut for translations.

"Oh you don't want to know what he just said." Tuffnut warned

* * *

At the forest, Ocean was introducing Jack and his dragons to her friends. Jack was amazed ay Ocean she made many friends he was even shock when he saw Bellator but he calms down when Ocean explains him everything.

"Wow, you made a lot of friends" Jack said as they headed back to village.

Leaf and Sunny were back with Skydancer and Jack and Ocean headed back to the village.

"Yes, we're good friends." Ocean said

They notice the sun was going down.

"Well it's getting late." Jack said

"Yeah well goodnight Jack." Ocean said smiling before leaving followed by her dragons.

Jack looks at Ocean leaving then whispered, "Goodnight Ocean." then he and his brothers went to the beach to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me if there are any grammar errors or wrong spellings okay. Oh this is an OcxOc I finally found a perfect match for Ocean! Thanks to Sandshrew Master! You're the best!**

**Please review, follow or favorite.**

**Oh and the song is called _Willow Maid by Erutan_**


	31. Free Scauldy and Meeting Hono

**Hey guys another Oc was given to me by someone name Ultraflamer500. Ultaflamer500 wanted a fire-element dragon shifter so I'm putting him on the same chapter along with 3 more oc. **

**Hono Firefist: James Maslow**

**Ronald: Casey Simpson **

**Roscoe: Aiden Gallagher**

**Redstone (Grapple Grounder): Cameron Ocasio**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Free Scauldy and meeting Hono **

At the sky, Ocean, Jack and Daniel, in his dragon form, were scouting the area to see any sign of Outcast or Berserkers. Daniel left Calanthe with Gothi because she wanted to be a healer like her and Ocean while Amethyst and Sparky stayed with Black Crystal and Strike along with Splash.

"Do you see anything?" Jack asked loudly as he rides Finn

"No not yet!" Daniel said loudly

Ocean closes her eyes and sense any presents and it was coming from an island down bellow.

"Down there!" Ocean pointed on the island bellow.

They nodded and fly down to the island.

* * *

Somewhere else in the sky, Raven and Achilles were with Astrid and Snotlout.

"No sign of Outcast/Berserkers here." Raven said with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

Then Astrid and Raven turns to Snotlout who is looking at them with a flirty smile.

"What?" the two shield maiden said

"Did I ever tell you two that you have pretty eyes?" Snotlout said

"You said that like a hundred times now." Achilles said

"Snotlout shut up we have a mission to do." Raven said

"Hey, I'm just surprise that you two chose me." Snotlout said, "Snotlout, the only male that is with two beautiful females."

"You do realize I'm here right?" Achilles asked annoyed

"Hiccup got first picked then second and Ocean picked Jack and Daniel." Astrid said

"Still I'm the only male with you two lovely girls." Snotlout said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know Achilles with us so shut up." Raven said before Flame flies down followed by Stormfly and Sunset.

"I think they dig me." Snotlout said, "What do you think?" he asked Hookfang

"**Oh** **please**" Hookfang snorts before flipping Snotlout and flying down.

* * *

On the island the Nightshade, Finn and Daniel landed and Ocean and Jack got off of their dragons and looks around.

"So where are the Outcast/Berserkers?" Jack asked readying his wooden sharp spear.

Before Ocean could reply something came out of the bushes and almost tackles Ocean but Daniel came in front and punched the intruder.

Jack readied his spear, Ocean readied her bow and arrow, their dragons were in a defensive stance and Daniel's hand was on fire ready to attack.

Their attacker got up and they got a good look at him.

He was a Dragon Shifter like Daniel but he has red scales and no markings, his wings resembles to a Rumblehorn, his feet looks like a Raptors talons, he has 2 dark brown devil like horns on his head he also has 2 horns on his shoulders. He has a tail that looks like a whip.

His hair was spiky red and his eyes were amber like color and he was also skinny wearing red skinny pants.

Daniel's golden/silver eyes widen in realization.

"Hono, Is that you?" Daniel drops his fighting stances

The Dragon Shifter name Hono was shock as his eyes widen.

"Daniel?" Hono said before grinning and two walked at each other then they clasps their claws at each other.

"It's good to see you again!" Hono said shaking Daniel's claw

"Aw man, it felt like ages." Daniel said grinning

"Uh… Daniel?" Jack said

The Dragon Shifters looked at Jack.

"Kindly tell us who this is?" Jack asked putting his spear on his back along with Ocean.

"This is Hono Firefist my best friend in Draconic he and I grew up together." Daniel said, "Hono this Ocean Melody and Jack Hunter."

"Hey" Hono greeted with a grin

The two humans waved at Hono.

"So Hono, what are you doing here and not in Draconic?" Daniel asked

"Well I wanna have an adventure because life in Draconic can be boring so I decided to go when I was 12 but I had to ask Solarium's permission first." Hono said

"So are you here by yourself?" Ocean asked

"Nah, I have two passengers with me." Hono said before letting out a loud whistle

Then a dragon appeared out of the bushes it has red scales, with golden or yellow spots or rings on its body. It has four horns and its body is long and slender. The tail is shaped like an arrow and it has the larger wings. Its eyes were yellow and it appears to be the same size of Gronckle.

Behind it there were two 6 year old boys twins to be exact. They have both brown shaggy hair and hazel like eyes.

They wear the same green long sleeve tunic, brown pants and boots they both have short vest but they both have different colors. The boy on the right has a red vest while the other is blue.

"Is that a Grapple Grounder?" Jack asked in surprise

"Yup, this is Redstone and the Twins Ronald (Red) and Roscoe (Blue)." Hono said

The twins rushed over to Hono and hide behind his legs.

"Sorry about the twins they're a bit nervous." Hono said

"Where did you find them?" Jack asked

"I found Redstone as hatchling about five years old in a forest alone. Then when we were flying we found a life boat with Ronald and Roscoe as babies, turns out their ship was on fire and their parents didn't make it." Hono said patting the twins heads with his claws gently.

"So do you guys have a place to stay?" Ocean asked

"No, we've traveling in many places and we can't find a good home." Hono said

"You can live in Berk they have peace with dragons and they now about the Dragon Shifters." Jack said

"Really? Do you think they'll accept us?" Hono asked

"They accepted Daniel and his family so they'll like you guys." Ocean said

Hono grins and looks at Ronald and Roscoe. "Come on boys were going to live at Berk!" he said

Ronald and Roscoe nodded and they hop on Redstone and Ocean and Jack got on their dragons along with Ruby and Vamp before taking off.

* * *

At the sea stacks, Raven, Astrid and Achilles were still patrolling.

"Nothing strange here." Astrid said and Raven nodded in agreement.

The two girls turned to see Snotlout facing them.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked annoyed

"I was just admiring your beauty" Snotlout said knelling down and he holds their hands.

Annoyed Raven and Astrid bend his arms and pushed him on the ground before walking away.

Achilles watches blankly as Snotlout stands up.

"You do realize they don't like you right?" Achilles said

"Hey, they're just shy." Snotlout said

Achilles rolled his eyes at him before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ocean, Jack and Daniel were leading Hono and his family to Berk. Then Ocean heard the trees in Changewing Island about a Scauldron and the other Riders.

"Guys, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the Twins are in trouble." Ocean said

"Where are they?" Daniel asked

"In Changewing Island." Ocean said

They nodded and went to Changewing Island as they got there they saw the others along with Raven, Achilles, Astrid and Snotlout fighting the Changewings.

"**Stop!**" Ocean roars as Nightshade landed followed by the others.

Everyone stop fighting the Changewings relaxed when they saw Ocean.

"What's going on here?" Ocean asked getting off of Nightshade along with Ruby and Vamp.

"We're trying to keep the CHangewings away from Scauldy." Hiccup said

"Scauldy?" Astrid asked

"Well, it was that or scalding painful death, the dragon." Hiccup said

"Mine." Tuffnut said raising his arm

Achilles rolled his eyes at him.

"Who are they?" Fishlegs asked pointing at Hono and his family.

"This is Hono my best friend in Draconic. This is Redstone he's a Grapple Grounder and the twins Ronald and Roscoe" Daniel said

"He looks skinny." Snotlout chuckled.

"Who you are calling skinny, punk?!" Hono yells before bursting into flames.

Everyone, minus Daniel and Hono's siblings, jumped in surprise.

Ocean and Jack didn't notice that they were holding each other. Ocean has her hands place on Jack's chest while Jack was holding her back while they looked at Hono.

"Wow, Hono, remember what I told you? Control your temper." Daniel placed his claw on, flaming, Hono's shoulder.

Hono took a deep breath before sighing as his fire dies down. Daniel smiled and he lets go of Hono's shoulder then turns to Snotlout.

"Don't make fun of him if I were you." Daniel said

Snotlout nodded his head really fast. Raven smirks then she notice Ocean and Jack's position. She grins and nudges Astrid.

Astrid looks at Raven as she pointed at Ocean and Jack. The two shield maiden snickered making Ocean and Jack turn to them then back to each other.

Their eyes met once again in few seconds they let go and looked away embarrassingly.

"[Coughs] Sorry" Jack mutters rubbing the back of his neck.

Ocean nodded and brushed her bangs away.

"So what shall we do, Hiccup?" Achilles asked didn't see Ocean and Jack's position like the others.

"We have to move these boulders." Hiccup said getting on Toothless.

The Riders and the Speakers got on their dragons while the Changewings watched them along with Redstone and Ronald and Roscoe.

Scauldy was nervous when he saw the dragons in the air.

"It's all right, Scauldy." Ruffnut tries to calm him down.

"Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us." Hiccup said

"Okay!" Ruffnut then realized, "Wait! How do I do that?" Ruffnut looks at him in the sky.

"Do your stupid Hiccup impression." Tuffnut said sitting on a rock with Belch beside him.

"Oh, yeah, Good idea!" Ruffnut turns to Scauldy, "Hello, nice dragon, you can be my friend. My leg fell off. All of the dragons are my friends." Ruffnut said

Scauldy watches in amusement while the Chagewings, Ronald and Roscoe snickers.

"I don't sound like that!" Hiccup said, "And, P. S., my leg didn't fall off." He said, "Try something else!"

"Like what?" Ruffnut asked

"Try one of those songs Mom used to sing to you when you were little and were afraid of the dark." Tuffnut said while Belch snickers

"You were afraid of the dark! Not me. I was afraid of you!" Ruffnut yells holding Sauldy's head.

"Wait she's sings?" Daniel asked in disturbance.

"**Oh boy**" Ruby mutters

"Just sing!" Tuffnut yells

Ruffnut looks at Scauldy before singing.

_Hush, little Viking, don't you cry  
or the Berserker will stab you in the eye._

Scauldy snorted at her and Ruffnut stops but when she looks at Scauldy and he was still listening.

_Don't let the enemy see you afraid  
or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade._

While Ruffnut sings the Riders and Speakers remove the boulders in Scauldy's wing.

_If that dragon hears your moans,  
He's gonna mash up all your bones._

Ruffnut then realize who she is singing to. "Oh, sorry" Ruffnut said

The Changewings and Hono's siblings were covering their ears wanting her to stop singing.

_I promise, Scauldy, if you don't kill me,  
my friends and I will get you out to sea._

As Ruffnut finished Hono removed the last boulder. Scauldy notices that the boulders were off and flap his wing but it bent akawardly. He roared in pain and knocking Ruffnut off her feet.

"Oh, no!" Fishlegs said looking at Sauldy's bent wing.

"I see it too." Hiccup said, "The wing is broken. Scauldy can't swim or fly."

"So we did all this for nothing?" Ruffnut said as she hugs Scauldy's face who lifted her to the ground.

Nightshade landed and Ocean, Ruby and Vamp got off.

"It looks like a simple break." Ocean said scanning Scauldy's broken wing. "I might be able to fix it."

"With what?" Snotlout interrupted, "A giant dragon splint?" he chuckles

"Exactly" Hiccup said

"I knew that. That's why I said it 'cause it was my idea." Snotlout said

Achilles, Astrid, Raven and Jack rolled their eyes at him along with the Changewings and Hono's siblings.

"Any time now!" Ruffnut yells as Scauldy lies down on her.

"All right, we're gonna need wood." Ocean said looking at the Riders, Speakers and Changewings. "The biggest pieces you can find and we'll need something secure the splints."

"We can use the rope from my shield, but we'll need more." Hiccup said

"So bring any vines you can find." Ocean said taking out a rope from Nightshade's saddle.

"You got it." Raven said as she gives Ocean her whip.

"And Ruffnut-" Ocean stopped when Ruffnut said.

"I know! I'm stuck on stupid dragon-sitting duty!"

"**I'm stupid?**" Scauldy made a small roar.

"I didn't really mean that." Ruffnut said, rubbing Scauldy's chin.

"**Can you guys help us?**" Ocean asked the Changewings

"**Of course we but we only have little vines in our jungle that you can use.**" The leader grumbles

"**That would be fine.**" Ocean purrs, "Guys, follow the Changewings they'll show you were there's vines"

The rest of the Riders and Speakers nodded and followed the Changewings except for Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Hono's siblings.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do?" Tuufnut asked

Hiccup tosses his shield at him, "Start pulling out all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolas." Hiccup said getting bolas from Toothless saddle.

"But be very careful of the -" Hiccup stopped when Tuffnut accidently triggered the mini catapult in Hiccup shield as it whacked Tuffnut in the face making him fall. "Mini-Catapult." Hiccup finished

Ronald and Roscoe winced in pain when they saw that while Redstone watches in amusement.

Few hours later the others return with the logs and vines.

"Good job, everyone." Ocean said

"Here you go." Tuffnut gives Hiccup his shield back.

"Sorry about the catapult thing." Hiccup apologized

"Uh, it's okay. Sort of a hair trigger I tightened it up for you so-" Tuffnut didn't finished when the shield whacks him in the face again.

Ronald and Roscoe winced again while the dragons watched in amusement.

"Just take it." Tuffnut gives Hiccup his shield.

"Okay, someone needs to be on the lookout for any sign of Outcasts or Bersekers while the rest of us work on the splint." Hiccup said

"Astrid, Raven and I will go!" Snotlout said pulling the two girls close, "Alone by ourselves."

"Knock yourself out." Hiccup said as he, Ocean and Jack started to make the splint.

Raven and Astrid glared at Snotlout.

"What? Just saying what you were thinking." Snotlout said

Raven and Astrid flipped Snotlout on their shoulders before leaving.

"I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming." Snotlout said

The dragons carefully put the logs in place.

"That's it, bud." Hiccup said as Toothless puts the log in near Scauldy's wing.

"Good job." Ocean said

"Hiccup, Ocean, Jack, I don't know if we have enough vines and rope." Fishlegs said

"Well, this'll have to be enough." Hiccup said

"I hope there's enough." Ocean said looking at Scauldy's dried scales worriedly.

Jack notices her worried face. He put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't worry we can do this."

Ocean looks at him and smiled before working at the splint.

The Changewing were watching at the sidelines they saw Ocean and Jack's display.

"**Are they mates?**" the leader asked Daniel who was sitting down beside him with Achilles, Hono and his siblings.

"**No but they can be when they grow up.**" Daniel grumbles with a smile

Achilles elbowed him making Daniel chuckle.

* * *

With Raven, Astrid and Snotlout in the sky they were scouting for any sign of Outcasts or Berserkers.

"You see anything?" Astrid asked

"No" Raven said

"Well, I see four of the most beautiful eyes in the world." Snotlout said, "Two of you"

Raven couldn't take it anymore then she had an idea. She motion Flame closer to Astrid and Raven whispered something in her ear making Astrid grin.

"Okay, that's it." Astrid said

"You've won us over, Snotlout." Raven said, "Let's do this."

"Do what?" Snotlout asked not completely understanding this.

"Be a couple." Astrid said

"You and us" Raven said

"Together" Astrid added

"Forever!" Raven finished

"Huh? What are you doing?" Snotlout said as Hookfang flies upside down.

"Seeing you as if for the first time." Raven and Astrid hugged his face.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Snotlout said as he motion Hookfang to turn back to the Island.

Astrid and Raven grins before fist bumping.

"Good idea, Raven" Astrid said

"Reverse psychology, my brothers would used that on me or each other." Raven said as she and Astrid flies back to the Island

* * *

Meanwhile Ocean was almost finished with the splint.

"Hurry up, guys, and fix that wing because I've run out of things to sing Hello!" Ruffnut sang

Ronald and Roscoe and the Dragons covered their ears wishing the song would end.

"Don't worry, Ruff, I'm almost done." Ocean said

Everyone cheered quietly when she said that. Just then Snotlout, Raven and Astrid landed.

"I don't understand women." Snotlout whispered it to Daniel

Daniel looks over at Snotlout's shoulder to see Raven and Astrid smiling innocently.

"Did you see any Outcast or Berserkers?" Achilles asked getting on Sunset.

"Nope" Raven said

"Don't worry guys but it is almost-" Hono was cut off when the vines snapped.

"Oh no!" Ocean said as she tried to tie it back.

Jack helps Ocean with the vines but it can't reach. "The vines are to short we need more." He said

"**That's all the vines we had.**" A male Chagewing said

"There's gotta be more!" Ruffnut said

"There's no more, Ruff." Hono said

"Can't we just lift Scauldy?" Ruffnut suggested

"We can't not even if we combined with the Changewings it still won't work." Jack said

Ruffnut looks at Scauldy as he nudged her.

"**Go I'll be fine.**" He croons

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Ruffnut said hugging Scauldy's face.

"We have to think of something fast." Ocean said, "Scauldy's can't take anymore of the heat."

Ruffnut looks at Scauldy worriedly, his scales were evaporating making him pale, as she touched her hair then realized, "Wait, I have an idea!" Ruffnut took out a dagger.

* * *

In few minutes they said goodbye to the Chagewings as they fly Ocean smiled at Ruffnut who has boyish hair style.

"Good idea using your hair as an extra rope, Ruff." Raven said

"Thanks Raven." Ruffnut said

"Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today." Hiccup apologized to Raven and Astrid

"No probe" Raven said

"It wasn't that bad." Astrid added, "Watch this."

"Hey, sweetie pie!" Astrid said

"Honey punch?" Raven added

"Snotty-kins!" Raven and Astrid sang

"Would you two stop it already? You are grossing me out." Snotlout exclaims

Raven and Astrid high fived with a grin.

"Yeah, you two are kind of grossing me out too." Hiccup said, "Ruff, you did good down there."

"You really did." Fishlegs said, "I mean, that was awesome!"

"You know what would've been more awesome?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah! If it would've eaten me?" Ruffnut punches her brother

"I love it when you read my mind, sis." Tuffnut said as they bang their heads together.

"You guys ready to head home?" Hiccup asked

"You bet we can't wait to see our new home." Hono said

"Hang on, a minute!" Ruffnut said

Barf and Belch flies down then Scauldy came out from the water and Ruffnut puts her hand on his snout.

"I'm gonna miss you, Scauldy." She said, "But, look, anytime you wanna visit, I'll just kick out Tuffnutt to make room. No problem, okay?"

"**No problem at all, Ruff, goodbye**" Scauldy croons as he went back to the water.

"Bye" Ruffnut said

"Has anyone ever told you look like a boy?" Tuffnut asked

"Has anyone ever told you?" Ruffnut said

They all fly back to Berk with Hono and his family while Scauldy swams to his home in the ocean (water).

* * *

**Okay finished and I have something to say the next chapter will have an Ocs my last Ocs! They were given to me by HTTYD Fans and that would be my last and no more giving me more Oc okay? Now before "Frozen" I'm gonna make a chapter for HTTYD fans Ocs okay.**

**By the way HTTYD fans can you explain to me your Oc parents I don't get it who is the Night Fury and the Dragon Shifter and what scales is your Oc has and your Oc hair color?**

**So please Review, Favoritr or Follow.**

**See ya!**


	32. New Friends

**Hello my fellow viewers apparently someone didn't read the message on my chapter but I have to put that Oc along with HTTYD Fans because I have kind heart and that would be my last. No more giving me Oc got it? Oh and one more thing Skullchrusher is a name of Stoick's Rumblehorn in HTTYD 2 okay? UsagiAngelRabbit. **

**This is for** **HTTYD Fans and UsagiAngelRabbit hope you all like it.**

**Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw (a Silver Night Fury Hybrid): Selena Gomez **

**Fiona:****Saara Chaudry**

**Razor Wing (Male Timberjack): ****Jonny Gray**

**Bluebell/Silverbell:** **Brec Bassinger **

* * *

**Chapter 32: New friends**

At Berk, Ocean was delivering clothes for Jack. She already made clothes for Ronald and Roscoe. As she went to the beach she saw Jack's house.

Jack's house resembles to lifeguard tower. It was big enough to fit ten Vikings. Attached to it is a barn where Finn and Splash sleep.

As she climbs the stairs she knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack's voice muffled inside

"It's me" Ocean said

She heard Jack coming and he opens the door.

"Yes?" he asked

Ocean gave him clothes made from dragon scales.

"Here I made these for you so you won't be cold." Ocean said

Jack nodded and took the clothes, "Thanks" he said

Ocean smiles before leaving. Jack watches her leave before going inside and close the door. He puts his clothes in the table and looks at it.

Ocean made him a long sleeve sea green tunic from Finn's scales, black pants made from Flame's scales and black furry boots. He also has a dark purple cloak made form Strike's scales.

Jack looks at his new clothes thinking if Ocean likes him. Shaking his head Jack brings his clothes to his room and put them in the table.

* * *

At the plaza Ronald and Roscoe were playing with Calanthe and the young ones along with Vamp and Smoky. Daniel and Hono, in their Dragon forms, watch them while Redstone basked in the sun.

Hono and his family lived next to Ocean's house; it was big enough to fit five people and dragons.

Raven was making weapons with Gobber and Hiccup. Achilles was training with Astrid in the forest. The Twins were messing with the sheep in Mulch and Bucket's farm.

Snotlout was sleeping on the grass with a sleeping Hookfang by his side. Flame and Sunset were flying in the sky. Toothless and Nightshade were sleeping near the forge snuggling each other.

Ruby was walking around village. Fishlegs was reading the book of dragons while Meatlug sleeps.

Ocean was now in Gothi's hut, she was given a list of herbs in Healer Island. Ocean nodded and went to get her dragons.

* * *

At the sky, Ocean was riding Nightshade with Ruby on her pouch and Vamp perched on her shoulder.

As they landed on the island they began collecting herbs as they collect Ocean could feel an aura close by. Ocean got up and follows the aura with her dragons behind.

Ocean found the source she pushed away the bushes away and saw a girl.

The girl is about two years older than Ocean. She has long, mid thigh, blue hair with silver tips, mostly bangs that covered her gray eyes.

She was wearing a long blue long sleeve dress, a white apron, gray boots.

She wasn't alone.

She has a Seashocker, a Snaptrapper, purple Scuttleclaw, an orange Hobblegrunt and a Rumblehorn.

The girl looks at Ocean in fear while her dragons growled at Ocean.

"Hey, it's okay I'm not gonna fight." Ocean said putting her arms up.

The girl calms down also her dragons then she notice Ocean's dragons. She smiles at them.

"Are you a dragon rider?" she asked in a British accent.

"Yes and also a dragon speaker and healer." Ocean said

The girl smiled then realized.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Bluebell or Silverbell or just Bell." She outstretched her hand.

"My name is Ocean Melody." Ocean shakes Bell's hand.

"What are your dragons' names?" Bell asked

"Well the Female Night Fury is name Nightshade, the Female Speed Stinger is name Ruby and the male Fireworm is Vamp." Ocean said

"Those are nice names" Bell said smiling, "The male Seashocker Static and Shock, the female Snaptrapper are June, Julie, Jasmine, and Jasper, the purple male Scuttleclaw is Hurricane, the orange female Hobblegrunt is Wildsky and the male Rumblehorn is Skullcrusher." Bell introduced.

Everyone greeted.

"So Bell, why are you doing here and not at your village?" Ocean asked

Bell looks at the ground, "I was banished at my village because I befriended Wildsky." She said petting the Hobblegrunt on the head.

"Your village hates dragon do they?" Ocean asked

Bell nodded sadly then Ocean asked, "What age?"

"At the age of ten I was banished but during the banishment I can speak Dragonese and made new friends." Bell said with a smile.

Ocean nodded then Bell asked, "Where do you live?"

"A village called Berk." Ocean said

"Isn't that Berk are in war with dragons?" Bell asked

"Not anymore they have peace thanks to a boy and his Night Fury." Ocean said

Bell was shock and asked more questions about Berk and Ocean answered while they collect herbs. Their dragons were getting to know each other very well. The two girls went to the deep part of the forest while their dragons rest.

As they collect they heard something.

"What was that?" Bell asked

Ocean shrugs and follows the aura. She could feel three auras. One that is a teen, the other a little girl and the third is a dragon.

As they got closer something or someone landed in front of them making Bell scream and Ocean gasp.

In front of them is a mask figure. Its mask was black with blue flame markings. It was wearing a grey tunic and a black vest, a dark cloak, a black Night Fury necklace, a black skirt and a grey legging and a belt. It was pointing its long sword at them.

Ocean and Bell notices that the figure has silver scales and claws on her hands and feet.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" a girl voice muffled in the masked.

"We mean no harm." Ocean said, "We came here to collect some herbs."

The girl lowered her sword a bit.

"I'm Ocean Melody and this is Bluebell/Silverbell or just Bell." Ocean said, "Who are you?"

The girl removes her mask to revile her face. She has silver Night Fury ears on her head light blue marking on her cheeks, she has long cobalt blue hair and a bang covering her left aqua blue eyes and a light skin.

She's about the same age as Daniel and Raven.

Ocean and Bell gasp to see a Dragon Shifter was a Night Fury.

"Are you Dragon Shifter?" Ocean asked

The girl was confused, "A what-shifter?" she asked strapping her sword.

"A Dragon Shifter you know can turn human then dragon." Ocean tried to explain.

"I'm not what you call a Dragon Shifter." She said, "I'm a Hybrid of a Night Fury."

Ocean was confused, "But how?" she asked.

The girl sighs, "My father Artemis was a Dark Night Fury Hybrid and my Mother Lunaris was Hybrid of a Silver Night Fury."

"That explains the silver Night Fury ears." Bell said

"Are you alone?" Ocean asked

The girl was about to answer.

"Sapphire!" a little girl voice yell.

The three girls turn around to see a little girl about six years old.

She has red hair tied to a high ponytail she has golden eyes she wear a brown tunic and a brown skirt and she wear a furry boots. On her head is a hippy head band with a feather.

The little girl runs over to Sapphire and hugs her legs.

"Fiona, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Razor Wing." Sapphire said

"I know but I saw you were in trouble so I had to help." Fiona said

"Who's Razor Wing?" Bell whispers

Then a male Timberjack appeared from the under growth. He was about the same size as a Whispering Death so he appears to be 13 years old..

"**Razor Wing, I thought I told you to watch her.**" Sapphire growls

"**Sorry Sapphire but she slipped past me.**" Razor Wing croons.

Fiona looks at Ocean and Bell. "Who are they?" she asked

"That's Ocean Melody and Bluebell/Silverbell or just Bell." Sapphire said.

"Hi! I'm Fiona!"

Ocean and Bell waved at her with a smile.

"Does she speak Dragonese just like you?" Bell asked

Sapphire nodded, "I thought her how to speak dragons and read Norse." Sapphire picks Fiona up.

"Do you two speak Dragonese?" Sapphire asked.

Ocean and Bell nodded, "So do you guys a have a place to stay?" Ocean asked.

"No we don't" Sapphire said, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your family would like to live in Berk, where there is peace with Dragons." Ocean said, "Bell was thinking of living there with her dragon family."

The three looked at Bell, who smiled and nodded shyly.

"Are you sure they don't mind having a Hybrid?" Sapphire asked

"Of course they have to males that are Dragon Shifters so why not." Ocean said.

Sapphire thought for a moment before looking at her siblings.

Fiona gave her the puppy dog eyes wanting to live there while Razor Wing nodded.

Sighing Sapphire nodded.

"Great, come we'll introduce to you to our friends." Ocean said

Sapphire nodded and follows the two girls while she carries Fiona and Razor Wing follows.

They walk silently back to their dragons then Bell broke the silent by asking Sapphire a question.

"So Sapphire, where are your parents?"

Sapphire looks at her and sighs, "My parents are dead." She said

Ocean and Bell looks at her sadly, "What happen to them? If you don't mind me asking?" Ocean asked.

"It's okay, I was born in an island far from the Archipelago when I was born my mother died when she giving birth to me. My father raised me on his own he taught me how to survive, to fight and take care of myself but when I was 13 my father died by an unknown sickness. I was all alone but I knew how to survive thanks to my father's lessons." Sapphire sighs

Ocean and Bell looks at her sadly.

"One day when I was exploring the forest I fond Fiona in a cave she was about 3 year old she said that her parents were killed by rouge Vikings and I took pity for her and raise her like her own sister we were the best of friends and one day we found a Razor Wing, he was capture by Vikings and we quickly set him and we become friends to end." Sapphire finished

"You know I too lost my family." Ocean said

Sapphire, Bell, Fiona and Razor Wing looks at her. Ocean began explaining her past while they walk. Sapphire felt sorry for Ocean along with Bell, Fiona and Razor Wing.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire said then she looks at Bell, "What about you?"

Bell looks at the ground, "I grew up in a village called Vano, my parents are both warriors they don't talk to me they always ignore me like the rest of the village saying that I'm weak."

"You're not weak." Ocean said, "It takes a lot of courage to befriend a dragon."

Bell nodded, "I was more like a housewife and a healer than a warrior. When I was 10 I was collecting herbs in the forest I found Wildsky near the river. She was injured so I healed her. I visited her in the forest everyday on the last day her injury was fully healed and then she let me ride her." Bell smiles of that memory, "Then the villagers saw me friends with a dragon and they all got angry at me. The Chief banished me in the village and said, "If you ever set foot in this village again, I'll kill you!" Wildsky and I traveled to many places and meeting new friends. We met Static and Shock in the cold sea, their wings was tangled by a net. Then we met June, Julie, Jasmine, and Jasper, they were chased by Hunters. We found Hurricane injured in the forest. Skullcrusher found us when we were attacked by wild boars and he helps us. For seven years I can speak Dragonese because of them and I am very thank full to have friends like them." Bell finished.

Ocean, Sapphire, Fiona and Razor Wing smiled as they continue to walk as they got there their dragons greeted them.

"**Ocean, is she a Night Fury or a Dragon Shifter?**" Nightshade asked

"**I'll tell you everything when we head back to Berk.**" Ocean said getting on Nightshade along with Ruby and Vamp.

Bell got on Wildsky and Fiona got on Razor Wing.

Sapphire removes her cloak to revile two silver Night Fury wings they were longer than Nightshade's.

"Ready?" Ocean asked

They all nodded and took off to Berk.

* * *

At Berk, the Riders and Speakers were at the plaza with Stoick, Gobber and Thornado.

"You guys ever wonder that we need more Dragon Riders or Speakers?" Hono asked

"Yeah and Berk will be invisible." Hiccup said

Stoick chuckles, "Maybe Ocean brought along more of Riders and Speakers."

Then they all heard many unknown dragon roars. Everyone looks up to and their mouth drops to see Ocean with new dragon Rider/Speakers.

"Wow, who knew Stoick can see to the future." Tuffnut said stupidly but no one heard him they were to shock to see new dragons especially Fishlegs.

As the dragons landed, Ocean, Bell and Fiona got off. The Riders and their dragons went to them.

"Ocean, where did you find them?" Stoick asked in shock seeing new dragons and Riders.

"Everyone, these are Bluebell/Silverbell or call her Bell, Sapphire, and Fiona." Ocean said

"Where did they come from?" Bucket asked

Ocean explains everything to them and the villagers took pity at them.

"They can live here we'll build Sapphire's home next to Astrid and Bell's home in the hill." Stoick said, "You can live with Hono and his family because they have more room for you to sleep.

They nodded in understanding then Gothi walks over to Ocean.

"Gothi, this is Bell she was wondering if she can help us with the healing." Ocean said

Gothis looks at Bell to see her eyes full of determination. Gothis smiles and nodded making Bell smile happily.

Daniel and Hono, in their dragon form, went over to Sapphire followed by their siblings.

"Hey, I'm Daniel Goldstar and this is my best friend Hono Firefist." Daniel said

"Hey" Hono said

Sapphire looks at them, "Are you guys Dragon Shifters that Ocean said." She said

"Yeah and judging by your question you weren't born in Draconic." Hono said

"No I was born in an Island far from the archipelago." Sapphire said

"Well we can explain our clan if you want?" Daniel said

"That would be nice." Sapphire smiles

Fiona notices, Calanthe, Ronald and Roscoe.

"Sapphire, can I play with them?" Fiona asked

Sapphire looks at Daniel and Hono's siblings before nodding. Fiona smiles and went over to them.

"Hi I'm Fiona."

"I'm Calanthe." Calanthe smiles

"I'm Ronald and this is Roscoe my twin brother." Ronald said

Roscoe smiles and waves then Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky came.

"**Let's play tag!**" Sparky barks.

They all nodded and started playing. Daniel, Hono and Sapphire smiles at the scene then Snotlout walks over to Sapphire.

"Hey my name is Snotlout Jorgenson and you're one hot Shifter." Snotlout wiggles his eyebrows.

Annoyed, Sapphire punches him so hard she sent Snotlout to the ocean (water).

Astrid and Raven grins at Sapphire's strength.

Fishlegs went over to Bell, "Hi I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, I was wondering if you can explain to me about your dragons." He said

Bell nodded with a smile. Jack was leaning against the pole arm crossed with Finn and Splash by his side as he looks at Ocean's smiling face.

"_Dose Ocean likes me?_" Jack thought.

"Hey Jack, come meet our new friends!" Ocean said

Jack nodded and went over to them followed by his brothers and introduced himself to the new members.

* * *

**Finished! I hope HTTYD ****Fans and UsagiAngelRabbit likes it. I'm gonna update "Frozen" soon. Oh and no more giving me Oc got it? And Hono is 17 years old. **


	33. Frozen

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait my little sister was addicted to the games she wouldn't let me use the computer for two days. My Aunt has my laptop because hers was broken. To make it up for all of you here's the next chapter.**

**Oh if you don't remember my characters voice here is something to refresh your memory and F.Y.I. I am a girl not a boy.**

**Ocean Melody- Female Human (Tara Strong)**

**Nightshade-Female Night Fury (Demi Lovato)**

**Ruby the- Female Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies)**

**Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes)**

**Black Crystal- Female Skrill (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Ember-Female Typhoomerang (Katy Perry)**

**Lucky-Male Typhoomerang (Sam Riley)**

**Leaf-Male Light Fury (Diego Velazquez)**

**Sunny-Female Light Fury (Addison Riecke)**

**Skydancer- Female Stormcutter (Angelina Jolie)**

**Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Mace Coronel)**

**Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning)**

**Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy)**

**Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney)**

**Smoky-Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck)**

**Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak)**

**Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut)**

**Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene)**

**Amethyst-Female Night Fury (Breanna Yda)**

**Jack Hunter- Male Human (Kendall ****Schmidt****)**

**Finn- Male Sliquifier (Jace Norman)**

**Splash- Male Raincutter****(Curtis Harris)**

**Hono Firefist- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (James Maslow)**

**Ronald- Male Human (Casey Simpson) **

**Roscoe-Male Human (Aiden Gallagher)**

**Redstone- Male Grapple Grounder (Cameron Ocasio) **

**Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw- Female Silver Night Fury Hybrid (Selena Gomez) **

**Fiona-Female Human**** (Saara Chaudry)**

**Razor Wing-Male Timberjack (****Jonny Gray)**

**Bluebell/Silverbell-Female Human** **(****Brec Bassinger) **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Frozen**

It's been 2 weeks since the villagers finished building Sapphire and Bell's house. Sapphire's house has a triangular roof with an opening where Razor Wing can sleep.

Bell's house was the right size for her. She has a big stable next to her house for her dragons to live in.

Everything was okay until a strong snowstorm came. Everyone was inside trying to keep themselves warm.

Ocean made sure to keep the fire going. Raven close all the windows. Achilles puts on his new clothes.

Achilles' is wearing a black long sleeve tunic, black pants, and black boots made of Sunset's scales. Ocean also made him black fur boots also a black hooded cloak.

Daniel, in his dragon form, was keeping his siblings warm with his body heat. Ruby was sitting next to Nightshade trying to keep herself from freezing.

Vamp and Smoky were sitting on Flame's back having a conversation. Sunset and Flame were sitting next to each other talking about themselves.

Then they heard the door knocking. Ocean went to the door and opens it. A strong a gush of wind came. Daniel hugs his siblings tight keeping them warm.

Stoick came inside and Ocean closed the door.

"Is there something you need chief?" Ocean asked

"Yes, can you and the others go with Hiccup to find Trader Johann he hasn't reported to port if he's trapped out in the storm, he won't last through the night." Stoick said

"We're on it chief." Daniel said, "I have to leave my siblings to Bell first."

Stoick nodded, "Alright, Sapphire and Hono already dropped their siblings at Bell's so be careful."

They nodded and Stoick left.

"Alright Calanthe, Amethyst and Sparky, behave yourselves at Bell's okay?" Daniel started, "So no pranks, no fights, no eating the sweets in her home, no making a mess and no mud throwing." He finished

Amethyst and Sparky whined except for Calanthe, who just nodded.

Nodding Daniel picked his siblings up and went to Bell's house.

"**Hey you guys wanna tag along?**" Raven asked Ruby, Vamp and Smoky.

"**No thanks, I rather be here keeping myself warm.**" Ruby croons

"**I'll go!**" Smoky perched himself at Raven's shoulder.

"**Me too!**" Vamp perched himself at Ocean's shoulder.

"**Alright**" Ocean said

* * *

At the Sky, Hiccup and the Speakers were looking for Trader Johann ship.

"It's pretty dark out here" Raven said with Smoky perched on her shoulder. "I like it." Raven grins.

"Alright guys." Daniel said to the Night Furies plus Sapphire, "Do your thing."

The Night Furies and Sapphire nodded and use their echolocation.

"Wow! Look at that." Achilles said with his hood on looking at the ocean (water) that is frozen

"I've never seen the ocean (water) frozen solid before." Ocean said

"No wonder Trader Johann can't get to port the ocean (water) is frozen solid." Hono said

"No one could get through this." Sapphire added

"Well maybe my Uncle Bard can." Raven said

Everyone looks at Raven in disbelief. "I'm just saying." Raven said

Then they saw a cloud from the icy floor running past them from bellow.

"I don't know what that was, guys, but I'm glad we're up here, and it's down there." Hono said

Everyone nodded and continued looking for Trader Johann.

Night came and they still looking for Trader Johann.

As the Night Furies and Sapphire uses their echolocation they found something.

"Guys, we found it." Sapphire said

Sapphire and the Night Furies guide them to the direction.

"There he is!" Daniel yells pointing at the ship that was frozen in the ice.

"Oh, Riders!" Johann yells happily, "You're a welcome sight for these weary eyes."

Daniel helps Trader Johann getting on Toothless and took off to Berk.

"In all my years on the briny deep, I have never witnessed a freeze quite like this one." Johann said, "Ice as thick as Thor's hammer. I even considered abandoning my ship and traveling to Berk on foot."

"Why didn't you do that?" Raven asked jokingly

"Well, you won't have to worry about that now, Johann." Hiccup said, "Just enjoy the ride."

"Excellent. We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your heart and stoke the fires of your imagination." Johann said

"Uh… it's okay Johann you don't need too." Ocean said

"Nonsense it's okay for me to do so, did I ever tell you about the time I found myself up against the man-eating metal masons of minori majore?" Johann then began to tell his story, "Oh, it was spring. The smell of fresh jasmine was in the air."

Everyone looks at each other awkwardly while they continue to fly back to Berk whit Johann telling his story.

* * *

At Berk, Ruby was outside in snowstorm of the village and was going to Bell's house. She was getting cold in house anyway.

She spotted Stoick and Gobber walking in blizzard. Then a torch went out. Ruby looks at it then more torches were out and then foods were being taken.

"**What in the name of Thor?**"

Ruby saw Bucket hitting something before being paralyzed.

"**_Speed Stingers?_**" Ruby thoughts surprise

All the villagers panicked as they tried to fight the Speed Stingers but some got paralyzed. Snotlout got paralyzed when he tried to get on Hookfang.

"Everyone go to the cove!" Stoick yells with his sword raised.

Everyone headed to the cove while carrying the paralyzed people and the rest of the food.

Ruby saw Bell and her dragons with the kids running away to cove then Speed Stingers surrounded them with their tail stingers raised.

"**Get ready to be paralyzed!**" a male Stinger roared before jumping up and was about to sting Bell.

In a blink of an eye Ruby jumps in and kicks him in his side sending him crashing in some barrels.

"**Ow…**" the male Stinger moans in pain.

The rest of the Stingers saw that and glares at Ruby, who was casually looking at them.

"**Hey, I'm the only one that can kick him in the side!**" roared a male Stinger roared

The Speed Stinger that Ruby kick was his brother.

He charged at her but only gets kicked on the face and was send flying to his brother.

The male's brother was about to get up but was crashed by his brother.

"**Go, I'll deal with them.**" Ruby hissed coldly sending shivers in everyone spines.

"**What about you?**" Bell asked getting on Wildsky with Calanthe.

Static and Shock has Ronald and Roscoe. Hurricane carried Fiona.

"**Don't worry it only take a second.**" Ruby grumbles

Bell nodded and her dragons took off leaving Ruby facing 28 Speed Stingers.

"**You're a fool for challenging us.**" a female Speed Stinger said.

She charged at Ruby but she was send flying over to a wheelbarrow. The rest of the pack charged at her but only to get was a kicked on the face or the side.

Ruby fought them in amazing speed. She maybe outnumbered but training with Nightshade, Sunset and Flame paid off.

Watching Ruby was the Lead Speed Stinger. He was bigger than the rest. He has red sails and wings instead of green.

He was watching her on top of a house as he saw her amazing fighting skills, her speed and her beauty. Then the Alpha thought Ruby as a potential mate for him.

Smirking, the Alpha saw Ruby taking down the last member of his member. Then he saw a male Sliquifier aka Finn flying down with Jack, still in his old clothes, on his back.

**"****Ruby! Let's go!****" **Finn roars**.**

Ruby nodded and started running in full speed with Finn on top.

Angry, the Lead Speed Stinger got down of the house and chased after Ruby not wanting her leave. Finn was about to grab Ruby but the lead Stinger tackles her to ground making her unconscious**.**

**"****You're not going anywhere.****" **The lead Stinger hissed quietly then he saw the sun coming up**.**

Jack gets off of Finn and was about to help Ruby but the Alpha puts Ruby in his back before roaring**.**

**"****Time to leave!****" **The Alpha ran with Ruby on his back.

All of his pack members and the ones that were knocked out followed their Alpha to a cave.

Jack was shock to see them leave. He felt a shame he just let the Alpha took Ruby. Sadly, Jack got on Finn and went to the cove with Splash.

* * *

In a cave, the Alpha gently puts down Ruby while the rest of the pack nested themselves in the floor or stalagmites.

**"****Alpha, why did you bring this female albino?****" **asked the female.

**"****Because Rina, she has potential to be my mate.****" **The Alpha said

The two Stinger brothers that Ruby fought laugh like crazy.

**"****HAHAHA! Good one Ace that super hot albino female to be your mate!****" **

The two continue to laugh but then slowly stop when Ace gave them a firm look.

**"… ****You're joking, right?****" **the brothers asked

**"****No, I mean it, Koren and Toren.****" **Ace hissed

**"****Seriously?****" **they asked

**"****Seriously****" **Ace said looking at Ruby's beauty.

**"****But, Ace, why her?****" **Rina asked,** "****She helps the humans escape and she fought us, us her own kin.****" **

**"****Maybe she has a rezone to fight us.****" **Ace said not taking his eyes off of Ruby.

Koren and Toren looks at Ruby they got to admit she's really beautiful.

**"****What's her name?****" **Toren asked looking at Ruby.

**"****I heard the male Sliquifier calling her Ruby.****" **Ace croons looking at Ruby's red swirl markings.

Koren sniffs at Ruby before nudging her, hard.

Bad idea.

Ruby's eyes snap open and pinned Koren to ground.

Everyone pointed their stinger at her except for Ace and Koren, who was being chocked by Ruby.

**"****Stand down!****" **Ace ordered

**"****But Ace-****" **Rina didn't finished

**"****I said stand down!****" **Ace roared.

Everyone backs off but Ruby, who was still choking Koren.

Ace looks at Ruby, who is glaring at everyone, and said.

**"****We mean you no harm.****" **

Ruby narrowed her red eyes sending shivers in everyone spines except for Ace.

**"****A-Ace c-can y-you t-t-tell her to s-stop c-choking m-m-me!****" **Koren chokes out trying to get out of Ruby's death grip.

"**Look we're not going to hurt you if you let Koren go, okay?**"

Ruby narrows her eyes for a minute before letting go of Koren. Koren got up and started gasping for air. Toren snickered at his brother's misfortune earning a glare from Koren.

"**Thank you for not killing my friend.**" Ace croons

Ruby didn't say anything she just glares at him remembering that he was the one who tackled her.

"**Hey, Ace I think your future mate is mute.**" Loren whispers

Ruby glares at Loren, "**I am not mute and I am no one's mate.**" She hissed coldly

"**Well, she said she doesn't want to be mate by no one so bye.**" Toren said gesturing Ruby to the exit.

Ace glares at him making Toren to shut up. Ace looks at Ruby again "**Why did you help those humans?**"

Ruby snorts at him, "**You'll never understand.**" Ruby growls

"**Oh, I will**" Ace croons, "**Tell us your story and we'll not harm your friends.**"

Ruby looks at him before sighing, "**Fine**" Ruby sat down.

Smiling, Ace sat down along with the others.

"**Five years ago on my old Island my original pack and I were scavenging for food then a storm came. We tried to head back to the cave but then a tsunami came sweeping us to sea.**" Ruby sighs remembering that tragic day.

Everyone felt sorry for her knowing that she lost everyone she loved.

"**I was lucky that a driftwood close by.**" Ruby said, "**I don't know how long I was floating in the sea. I thought I was going to die then suddenly I was picked up by someone.**"

"**Who?**" Toren asked

"**Nightshade a Night Fury.**" Ruby answered casually.

Everyone gasp in shock, "**She has a rider her name Ocean Melody. She healed me until I have my strength back. I was grateful that I was saved then they let me join their adventures. I met new friends, discovering new lands and I having a new home to live.**" Ruby finished

Everyone awed at her story.

"**So that's why you care for those humans because they're your new pack?**" Ace asked

"**Yeah, I also learn that they are some that can understand our language.**" Ruby said

"**Wait, you're saying that there are some humans that can speak our language?**" Rina asked

"**Yes, four clans, one is the Forest Listeners, Roaring Travelers, Serpent Bandits, and Dragon Shifters. Also when a human child spends his/her childhood with dragons without a human company they can understand us.**" Ruby explains

Everyone was amazed and shocked about that information.

"**Alright, thank you for explanation, Ruby, but it is time to rest.**" Ace said getting up.

Everyone, minus Ruby, nodded and went to their resting place.

"**Come**" Ace said to Ruby.

Ruby follows him without question and saw him perching himself in a stalagmite. Ace looks at her upside down.

"**Are you coming?**" Ace asked

"**I'm not going to sleep with you.**"

"**We're mates after all.**"

"**I already told you I'm no one's mate.**" Ruby snorts

"**You'll get cold.**" Ace croons

Ruby looks at him before sighing. She jumps up beside him. Ruby notices that Ace was smirking at her.

"**Say it and you're dead.**" She whispers coldly.

"**Don't worry; I'm just going to keep you warm.**" Ace purrs before snuggling Ruby with his tail intertwined.

Ruby felt her body warm. Ace was embracing her, Ruby looks at Ace, who was looking at her, in wonder.

"**Sweet dreams**" Ace purrs before going to sleep.

Ruby didn't say anything she closed her eyes and enter a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Speakers were continuing to head to Berk while Trader Johann tells yet another story.

"But it was not a yak. It was his daughter!" Johann exclaims, "I could not believe. She looked like a yak, and her name was Yakmine."

Everyone was getting bored and annoyed. Raven wanted to punch Johann's lights out but Ocean forbids her.

"And that is how the King of Ennuden made me an honorary member of his royal court." Johann said

Then the Hiccup and the Speakers saw Berk with full of relief.

"Oh, look. We're here." Hiccup said, "Thank Odin." He muttered

"**Finally**" the Night Furies grumbled.

As they landed they got off to see the village was disserted.

"Hmm, not the welcome I'm accustomed to, but nonetheless." Johann said

"Where is everyone?" Daniel asked looking around

"This reminds me of the time I landed on the island of the red-" Johann stops when Hiccup raises his index finger to silent him.

"Let' look around maybe there's someone still here." Ocean said

They nodded and split up. Raven was searching in the forge. Daniel, Sapphire and Hono checked at Bell's house if their siblings are there. Achilles checked if Ruby was at home and Ocean checks to see if Jack was home but there was no one home.

They all regrouped in the plaza.

"Anything?" Hiccup asked

"The whole town is empty." Daniel answer full of worried

"Ruby and Jack aren't home." Ocean said worriedly as Vamp perched himself at Ocean's head.

"I know, right? Our siblings aren't with Bell." Hono said

"It's very weird." Hiccup said

"I don't like this one bit." Raven said crossing her arms.

"There was one time I was on a trade run with a man who claimed to be a warlock and-" Johann didn't finished when Ocean shushed him.

"What is it?" Daniel asked

"I sense an aura in Fishlegs house." Ocean said

"Alright, let's go, Toothless." Hiccup said, "Guys, stay here." He said before leaving.

"So who wants to hear another story?" Johann asked looking at the Speakers and the dragons.

Eyes widen instantly, the Speakers and the dragons couldn't take another story.

"We love too but… I think Hiccup needs our help." Ocean said before leaving followed by the others.

As they got there they saw Hiccup on the ground unconscious.

"Ugh… Toothless what did you do?" Raven groans

"**It wasn't me! It was-**" Toothless didn't finish when they heard Hiccup groaning lightly.

Hiccup wakes up he saw his friends looking at him.

"Guys?" he mutters

Then Fishlegs appeared making everyone, even dragons, scream.

"Yo! Don't ever do that again!" Hiccup panted

"Seriously! Fish, don't give us heart attacks!" Raven pants

"Hiccup! Guys!" Fishlegs smiles before giving Hiccup a big hug, "Oh, thank Thor. I-I'm so sorry I fell on you."

"Okay, Fishlegs." Hiccup mutters before fell on the floor when Fishlegs lets go.

"They're fast, really fast. Too fast, speedy, oh and their sting, paralyzing sting." Fishlegs said pasing back and forth

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Fishlegs." Raven said

"Hold on, for a second." Daniel said

"What are you talking about?" Achilles asked

Fishlegs looks at them, "Speed Stingers."

"Speed Stingers? Here?" Hiccup asked

"But Ruby is the only Speed Stinger here." Ocean said, "How is possible?"

"It all started just after nightfall." Fishlegs started, "They hide in the shadows. They're scavengers, looking for any food they can find. One drop of their venom can paralyze a human or dragon in an instant." Fishlegs said

Raven and Sapphire imagined Snotlout being paralyzed much to their amusement while the others were worried.

"They move in a pack, following the leader who directs them like a war chief." Fishlegs said, "By the time Stoick ordered everybody to the cove, the entire village had been overrun."

"Well, where are the Speed Stingers now?" Ocean asked

"I don't know." Fishlegs went to the fire to warm himself, "The sun came up, and they disappeared." He then turns to the others, "But they'll be back. They come out at night."

"I-I-I don't understand." Hiccup said, "Why did you come back here, Fishlegs? Why not just stay with everyone at the cove?"

The next scene they were outside of Fishlegs house to see a paralyzed Meatlug in the roof.

"Just look at her up there, so majestic." Fishlegs said

"How did we miss that?" Raven asked in confusion

The Speakers and Hiccup just shrugs still confused not seeing Meatlug in the roof.

"She tried to draw them away so I could escape. I just couldn't leave her." Fishlegs said

Then Trader Johann came behind them and looks up.

"How did we miss that?" Johann asked

* * *

At the roof, Daniel and Hono were helping Fishlegs and Johann to Meatlug off the roof.

"So she eats rocks, you say? That makes sense." Johann said pushing Meatlug's behind.

Then Meatlug farted and Johann became dizzy. "Oof! Oh, dear. That's quite an effect." Then Johann fell of the roof and into a wheelbarrow.

Achilles and Raven were next to it and they saw Johann inside the wheelbarrow.

"Movement, this is very good." Fishlegs was relief, "It means the paralysis is only temporary. Come up and help, guys."

Hiccup, Ocean and Sapphire came up.

"Uh, where's Johann?" Sapphire asked

"I'm okay. I actually landed on me fluffy bits." Johann said in the wheelbarrow

"Ocean, what's the deal with this paralysis?" Hiccup flicks Meatlug's eyelid. "How long does it last?"

"It only last for 24 hours" Ocean answers

"She's right we learn it from Ruby's venom." Fishlegs said before looking at the frozen ocean (water), "How do you think the Speed Stingers got here?" He asked, "They can't fly."

"If we had to guess, we would say it was because the ocean (water) was frozen solid, creating an ice bridge from their island to ours." Daniel answered

"We need to get to the cove, right away." Hiccup said

They all pushed Meatlug off the roof to the wheelbarrow.

Unfortunately Johann was in it but before Meatlug could crush Johann. Raven pulled the Trader out just in time before Meatlug could bury him.

"Oh, thank you lassie." Johann smiles as Raven holds Johann from the back of his shirt.

* * *

At the forest, Flame was pulling the wheelbarrow while Hono pushes it from behind.

As they got there they carefully enter the cove as they did they saw many paralyzed villagers.

"Wow, looked at them all." Raven said.

As they walked around they saw a paralyzed Stoick on top of a rock with Thornado by his side.

"Dad" Hiccup said looking at his paralyzed father.

"**I tried but there were too many.**" Thornado croons.

"**It's okay Thornado you did your best.**" Ocean purrs

"He gave as good as he got, Hiccup." Gobber said walking over to them. "It took six of those Speed Stingers to freeze the poor bugger."

Then Stoick started grunting.

"You betcha, chief." Gobber said

"What'd he say?" Achilles asked

"No clue." Gobber whispers, "Don't want to make him feel worse than he does."

"We should've been here." Hiccup said, "Toothless and I along with the others could've helped."

"Nonsense, boy, there were too many of them nothing would've mattered." Gobber said, "Tell you one thing, those Stingers would be dining on smoked sturgeon and yak jerky tonight, if it weren't for your father."

Stoick grumbles in response.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Stoick." Gobber said before turning to the others with shrug.

"Hiccup!" Astrid voice yells as she hugs Hiccup.

"Oh, Astrid." Hiccup said as he lets go.

"Sapphire!" Fiona's yells

"Daniel!" Calanthe's yells

"Hono!" Ronald and Roscoe yelled together.

The four children run over to them with Bell and Jack following behind with their dragons.

Daniel, Hono and Sapphire smiled seeing their siblings were okay. Daniel knelt down and hugs his little sister full of happiness.

Fiona jumps to Sapphire's arms as she hugs her tightly.

Ronald and Roscoe hugged Hono's legs as he patted them in the head.

"Oh thank Odin that you guys were alright." Daniel said letting go of Calanthe

"How's everyone else?" Ocean asked

"Everyone's fine." Astrid answered

"Well, except for-" Bell looks over to another direction.

Everyone followed their gaze to see the Thorston twins messing with a paralyzed Snotlout. Amethyst, Sparky, Leaf, and Sunny were watching them along with Bellator and his brothers.

"Oh, stop hitting yourself." Ruffnut uses Snotlout's hand to slap himself.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." Tuffnut uses the other hand to slap Snotlout.

"Stop picking your own nose. Stop scratching yourself. Stop fixing your eyebrow." Tuffnut said

Raven, Sapphire, and Astrid watches them in amusement while the others just stared.

"Actually, when you think about it, it's really not so bad." Astrid said smiling

"Yeah" Raven and Sapphire agreed

"Aw, come on. Your face isn't that ugly." Ruffnut said

(Clang!)

Everyone looks away except for Raven and Sapphire.

"Oh, wait." Ruffnut said

"Wait" Ocean said, "Where's Ruby?" Ocean looks around trying to find her friend.

Jack, Astrid and Bell looks at each other before nodding.

"Ocean" Jack said, "The Lead Speed Stinger took her."

Everyone gasp, "Why?" Ocean asked full of hurt.

"When Bell was escaping with the kids she was surrounded by many Speed Stingers her dragons were trying to defend her but they were too fast. One was about to paralyzed her but was kicked off by Ruby." Jack said

"Ruby fought them off amazingly her speed was greater than the other Stingers." Bell continues, "She took down like thirty Stingers in a second."

"Yeah and it was awesome!" Tuffnut said

"Tuffnut!" Jack said in gritted teeth angrily when he saw Ocean's nervous and worried expression.

"What? It is" Tuffnut said

Ember, who was behind along with her brother, hits him on head.

"Owe! Owe! Oche!" Tuffnut fell on the ground.

Ruffnut snickers when she saw that.

"As the others escape, Finn was about to grab her but she was tackled to ground by the Lead Stinger making her unconscious." Jack said, "I was about to help her but the Lead Stinger picks her up and puts her in his back before leaving along with the others."

"He did what to her?" Raven asked angrily, "Oh, he crossed the line if I find that Lead Speed Stinger I'm gonna rip his stinger off of his tail with my bear hands!" she said the last part loudly.

The little ones hide behind their siblings shivering in fear when she said that while the other looks at her fearfully except for Tuffnut, he was looking at her dreamily.

"But why did the Lead Speed Stinger wanted Ruby?" Sapphire asked, "She just an albino Speed Stinger."

Ocean eyes widen in realization, "I know why he wants Ruby." Ocean said looking at her friends.

"He wants her to be his mate." Ocean said

Everyone gasp. "But Ruby isn't a mating type of dragon like Ember." Raven said pointing at Ember. Ember nodded in agreement.

"Think about it her moves, her defense, and her beauty. The Lead Speed Stinger wants her to be his mate because she was worthy." Ocean said

"Well, we have to find them before it gets dark." Hiccup said, "Guys, these dragons only come out at night, so we need to find where they sleep during the day." Hiccup said, "The only problem is we need to find their nest before sundown, or-"

"Can we not think about the "or," please?" Astrid said

"Yeah" Fishlegs said, "They came out of nowhere, like a pack of wild badgers, scavenging, and, and-"

"And badge-ge-ging." Tuffnut finished

Everyone, minus Ruffnut, looks at him blankly even the dragons.

"What? That's what a badger does. It badges." Tuffnut said

Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for that information, Tuffnut." Daniel said sarcastically

"No problem Danny-boy!" Tuffnut said not getting Daniel sarcastic voice.

"Uh, okay, let's go." Hiccup said

"Hold up! You're not going on a Stinger hunt without me." Snotlout voice said

Everyone turns to see Snotlout was able to talk and to stand up.

"Whoa, that is seriously creepy." Tuffnut said

"And cool." Raven said

"His paralysis is wearing off." Fishlegs said

"Lucky us." Jack mutters

"Snotlout, unless you plan on flying Hookfang with your teeth, you're not going anywhere." Astrid said before walking away.

"So stay here." Sapphire said leaving as well.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Snotlout tried to walk but ends up falling.

The young ones laugh along with Hookfang and the twins.

"Stupid arms and stupid legs." Snotlout mutters

Then Gustav walks past Snotlout. "Hey, Gustav, get your butt over here." Snotlout said

As everyone was getting ready Daniel, Sapphire and Hono left their siblings with Bell's care and Skydancer.

Then Snotlout came and everyone looks at him full of disbelief.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, reporting for duty."Snotlout saluted

"What the-" Astrid said looking at Snotlout.

Everyone looks down to see Gustav.

"I'm Snotlout's arms and legs, Hiccup." Gustav said, "And together, we are"

"Gust-lout!" Snotlout and Gustav said as Snotlout did jazz hands, "Stop with the hands."

Jack rolled his eyes at him. "That guy is worse than my brothers." He mutters

"Hiccup, you need as much dragon power as you can get." Snotlout said

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but he's right." Astrid said

"You're kidding, right?"Hiccup asked

"You heard what Gobber said." Ocean said, "There are hundreds of them and we need all the help to find them and save Ruby."

"Oh, all right, fine." Hiccup sighs

"Yes! Move my arms" Snotlout said. Gustav made Snotlout hand a thumbs up, "Yes!"

"Let's split up and search Berk for possible Speed Stinger hiding spots." Hiccup said

"Okie-dokie, Hiccup." Gustav said before moving paralyzed Snotlout to Hookfang, "Come on, little bit further. Move with me."

"Fishlegs, how's Meatlug doing?" Hiccup asked

"She is raring to go, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, "Look at her."

Everyone saw Meatlug half unfrozen as she tries to fly while lava coming out of her mouth.

"So what's the actual plan?" Raven asked readying her swords

"Fishlegs, you said they follow their leader in a giant pack, right?" Hiccup asked

"Exactly, that's what I saw." Fishlegs said

"So the plan is, find the Speed Stingers, capture their leader, and use it to lure them away." Hiccup said

Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

Ocean and Achilles went to Razor Mouth's cave.

"**Razor Mouth!**" Ocean roars

"**Razor Mouth! You home!**" Sunset roars

Ocean felt Razor Mouth's aura she leads her friends to find Razor Mouth paralyzed with his mouth open.

"**Razor Mouth!**" Ocean gets off of Nightshade and places her hand on Razor Mouth's face.

"**Are you okay?**" Vamp asked

They could only hear him grunts and mumbles.

"**He's saying Speed Stingers came and took all of his fish.**" Ocean translated

"**Do you know where did they go?**" Achilles asked

Razor Mouth grunts.

"**No**" Ocean said sadly

* * *

At the village plaza everyone regroups.

"So, anything?" Hiccup asked

"Not a single Stinger." Astrid said

"Us neither." Fishlegs said

"Sapphire and I checked at the ice caverns but not avail." Raven said

"They're not in the Neon or Skydancer caves." Hono said

"Not in Razor Mouth's cave." Ocean said

"They're not in the sea caves." Jack said

"I got stung." Tuffnut said

"No, you didn't." Ruffnut said

"Have we checked every cave?" Hiccup asked

Snotlout tried to act innocent but failed.

"Snotlout, did you check your caves?" Hiccup asked

"Really? I'm insulted, Hiccup. Of course, I did. Do you think I fell off my dragon and spent hours trying to get out of the sand? [laughs] I didn't." Snotlout said

"He fell off his dragon, and we spent hours trying to get him out of the sand." Gustav said

"**Yes, yes he did.**" Hookfang added

"Gustav, make me punch you!" Snotlout said

Instead of following orders Gustav made Snotlout slap himself.

The Thorston twins laugh along with their dragons.

"Never gets old." Tuffnut said

"Well then, we know where to look." Ocean said

"Let's go." Hiccup said

Everyone took off to the cave.

* * *

At the cave, everyone landed. Stormfly puts down the cage.

"Thanks, Gustav." Hiccup said, "You stay here with Snotlout and Hookfang."

"Right" Snotlout made a thumb up. "Hey! I did that all by myself."

Then Tuffnut pushes Snotlout's thumb in his nose.

"Okay, gang, we have to move fast, because it will be sundown soon, and we need to get that lead Stinger out of there." Hiccup said, "Without him, the pack is useless."

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Jack, and Toothless enter. They saw many Speed Stingers sleeping.

Jack was looking for Ruby. Fishlegs and Hiccup were looking for the lead Stinger.

Fishlegs then saw something and taps Hiccup's shoulder. "There he is." Fishlegs pointed up.

Hiccup and Jack looks up to see Ace was sleeping in stalagmite snuggling something.

Everyone got a closer look and gasp. The lead Stinger was snuggling Ruby happily.

"Ocean was right" Hiccup mutters, "The lead Speed Stinger wants Ruby to be his mate."

Hiccup points his shield at Ace and Ruby before firing a bola tying him and Ruby.

"Got them." Hiccup whispers

Toothless went up and puts them down. "**What now?**"

Jack went over to the two sleeping Speed Stingers before untying Ruby and then tied the Ace back.

"**Ruby? Ruby wake up**" Jack whispers shakes Ruby a bit.

Ruby flutters her eyes and saw her friends. She smiles and stands up. Ruby then saw the Ace tied up.

"**Jack, untie him.**" Ruby said

Jack looks at her if she had grown another head. "**Wha- Ruby, he kidnapped you.**" Jack hissed

"**Trust me.**"

Jack sighs, "**Fine, I'll untie him outside.**"

Ruby smiles as Jack explain everything to Fishlegs and Hiccup.

Outside, Fishlegs, Toothless and Hiccup drags the lead Stinger out. Jack came out with Ruby by his side.

Smiling, Ocean hugs Ruby and she hugs back. Ocean looks at Jack and smiles. "Thanks Jack" she whispers.

Jack nodded with a small smile.

As Ocean and Ruby let's go, Jack went over to Ace and untie him while Ruby explains everything to the others while Ocean translated.

As the sun goes down Ace woke and he notice that he was outside. He got up to see the Riders and Speakers along with their Dragons. Ace saw Ruby with Ocean, Nightshade and Vamp.

"**So those are Ocean and Nightshade.**" Ace said walking over to them.

"**Yes and remember if I explain myself you wouldn't hurt them.**" Ruby hissed.

"**I remember.**"

Ocean looks at him in the eye and said. "**Why did you and your pack come to Berk?**"

"**We came here because our island has no food for us to find. When the ocean (water) froze we decided to leave our island and live here instead.**" Ace explains

Ocean nodded and translated it to the Riders.

"So if they want to live here they have to help fix Berk and apologize to the villagers." Hiccup said

Ace nodded then he notices his pack members were listening.

"**Come out they're our friends now.**" Ace said

The Speed Stingers got out of the cave and sniffs the Riders and Speakers earning scratch or pats on the head.

Then Thornado landed with Stoick in his back.

"Hello Chief" Ocean greeted stroking Ace's head.

"Well I see you train them all." Stoick said

After Ocean explains everything Stoick agrees that the Speed Stingers can stay but they have to help  
clean up the mess that they made.

"Hey guys, I can move again!" Snotlout exclaims happily

Everyone was disappointed about that as Snotlout started bragging.

"Wow, I thought I couldn't move or talk but now I can because I'm Snotlout Jorgensen the best warrior ever."

Raven was getting annoyed then she has an idea she leans over to Ace and whispered something in his ear. Ace listens before nodding stalked behind. As Snotlout brags while he sits n Hookfang's saddle.

"That's right! Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi-"

Ace stings Snotlout's behind making him paralyzed again.

"Ah, come on!" Snotlout mutters before he froze.

Everyone laughs, Ruby just giggles quietly. Ace saw that and smiles as everyone headed to Berk.

* * *

At Berk next morning, everyone was now free from their paralyzation and started cleaning Berk with the help of the Speed Stingers.

"Well everything is back to normal." Stoick said Gobber lifting a post.

Then Ocean and Bell came forward with a list on hand.

"Chief, every dragon and villagers are unfrozen." Ocean said

"All but one." Bell looks behind.

Stoick and Gobber followed her gazed to see the Thorston Twins messing with paralyzed Snotlout with the young ones watching them in amusement with Koren and Toren playing along.

* * *

At the forest Ruby and Ace were at the cliff looking at the horizon.

"**So you have a new home to live in now.**" Ruby croons, "**What are you guys going to do now?**"

Ace shrugs, "**Well, we could start by hunting for food to store for the winter or start a family.**" He said looking at Ruby.

Ruby snorts and hits him with her tail without stinging him. "**Nice try but I'm not a mating type of dragon.**"

Ace nodded sadly. Ruby saw that and sighs, "**When the time comes we can do it.**" Ruby purrs

Ace smiles and Ruby place her head on Ace neck and Ace place his head on her head.

* * *

**I hope you all forgive me and I'm a girl okay a girl. I'll update soon but I have to finished my other story so bye. **


	34. A Tale of Two Dragons

**Voice Characters:**

**Ocean Melody- Female Human (Tara Strong)**

**Nightshade-Female Night Fury (Demi Lovato)**

**Ruby the- Female Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies)**

**Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes)**

**Black Crystal- Female Skrill (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Ember-Female Typhoomerang (Katy Perry)**

**Lucky-Male Typhoomerang (Sam Riley)**

**Leaf-Male Light Fury (Diego Velazquez)**

**Sunny-Female Light Fury (Addison Riecke)**

**Skydancer- Female Stormcutter (Angelina Jolie)**

**Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Mace Coronel)**

**Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning)**

**Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy)**

**Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney)**

**Smoky-Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck)**

**Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak)**

**Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut)**

**Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene)**

**Amethyst-Female Night Fury (Breanna Yda)**

**Jack Hunter- Male Human (Kendall **Schmidt******)**

**Finn- Male Sliquifier (Jace Norman)**

**Splash- Male Raincutter**** (****Curtis Harris)**

**Hono Firefist- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (James Maslow)**

**Ronald- Male Human (Casey Simpson) **

**Roscoe-Male Human (Aiden Gallagher)**

**Redstone- Male Grapple Grounder (Cameron Ocasio) **

**Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw- Female Silver Night Fury Hybrid (Selena Gomez) **

**Fiona-Female Human**** (Saara Chaudry)**

**Razor Wing-Male Timberjack (****Jonny Gray)**

**Bluebell/Silverbell-Female Human** **(****Brec Bassinger) **

* * *

**Chapter 34: A Tale of Two Dragons**

Early in the morning Ocean was preparing breakfast for her friends until she heard a horn blowing. The Riders were having an Outcasts/Berserkers attack drill. As she finished preparing her friends came down and eat breakfast.

"[Yawns], they're having their practice drill?" Raven asked eating a fried chicken leg.

Ocean nodded as she pours warm yak milk on Achilles cup then suddenly.

(Boom!)

"That can't be good." Daniel said with Calanthe on his lap as she drinks yak milk.

The Speakers finished their meal and went outside. Sapphire and Hono were out along with their siblings. They all went to the plaza to see Stoick scolding the Riders. Jack was there with his brothers.

"When you told me you'd be running an Outcasts/Berserkers attack drill, I assumed you wouldn't actually try to destroy the entire village!"

"Technically, chief, it was just the great hall." Fishlegs said

Stoick leans down at him while glaring at him, "And I'll let you take it from here." Fishlegs said

"Dad, this was supposed to be a practice run, but it just got out of hand." Hiccup said.

The Speakers and their dragons notice that Astrid and Snotlout were glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup said

"Uh, "sorry" doesn't un-burn Silent Sven's chest hair." Stoick said

Everyone looks to see Silent Sven's chest has smoke on it.

"**That gonna scar him for life.**" Flame said.

"**I hope it heals.**" Sunset purrs.

"No, it certainly does not, which brings me to your punishment." Stoick said

"**I wonder what the Riders punishment would be.**" Redstone asked.

"**I hope it's funny to watch.**" Sparky croons perched on Daniel's head.

Amethyst nodded in agreement as she perched herself on Daniel's shoulder.

Ocean notices Sapphire, Hono and Daniel's aura feeling disturbed and dizzy.

"Sapphire, Hono, Daniel, are you guys okay?" Ocean asked.

"No, we've been having headaches for the past 3 days and it making us sick." Hono said rubbing his head.

"Go to Gothi, Bell will watch your siblings while I go to Silent Sven's farm to give him an ointment to heal the burn and growing back his chest hair." Ocean said.

"Yeah and Achilles, Jack, and I will watch the Riders." Raven said with Smoky on her shoulder before getting on Flame while Achilles gets on Sunset. Jack nodded before getting on Finn.

The three dragon shifters nodded weakly. Their siblings went to Bell while they went to Gothi. Ocean gets on Nightshade with Vamp on her shoulder.

"**Ruby, are you coming?**" Ocean asked her best friend.

Ruby shook her head, "**No, I promise Ace that he and I have a race around the forest.**" Ruby said.

"**Ooooh, someone has lover.**" Vamp sang teasingly.

Ruby gave him a death glare making him froze in fear. "**I take it all back.**"

"**Alright, take care**" Ocean said before taking off to Silent Sven farm.

* * *

At the hut, Gothi was examining Sapphire, Hono and Ruby. After she did she wrote something on the dirt. It said: How long did this happen:

"Three days" Daniel answered rubbing his head.

"We don't know what's wrong with us but we smell something strange and it hurts." Hono said rubbing his hands together.

Gothi nodded and wrote something again. It said: You three need to sleep and don't use your Dragon Shifter powers also drink herbal tea every night:

The Three Dragon Shifters nodded and transform to their human forms before thanking Gothi then leave to their home to rest.

* * *

At Silent Sven's farm, Nightshade landed and Ocean gets off. Ocean was greeted by the all sheep. Ocean knocks at the door and Sven opens it.

"Here Sven, this is for the burn and also it will grow back your chest hair." Ocean said giving him a yellow green ointment.

Sven took the ointment before making hand motion saying: Thank you, you'll make a good healer in the future:

Ocean nodded before going to Nightshade then getting on. Nightshade took off to the Riders.

* * *

At Mildew's cabbage field, Nightshade landed and the first thing they saw was chaos.

"What happen?" Ocean asked Raven with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"Well it all started like this, Astrid and Snotlout were doing their jobs until suddenly their dragons started fighting all of a sudden we were able to stop the fight but Astrid and Snotlout started yelling bad comments at each other before Toothless stops the fight." Raven answer.

Ocean nodded before looking at Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout.

"Now, would somebody mind telling me what exactly was going on out there?" Hiccup asked

"Simple, Hookfang and I were just trying to do our job when Stormfly went crazy and started shooting at us!" Snotlout said

"You have got to be kidding!" Astrid said, "Hiccup, Stormfly and I were doing our job when this lunatic and his overgrown fire pit started torching us."

"Oh, come on! When have we ever started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight?" Snotlout asked. Everyone looks at him blankly. "Let me rephrase that." Snotlout said.

"Never mind, Do you two think you can work together? Yes or no?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout and Astrid glared at each other before walking away, "Good."

"Okay, that was weird." Fishlegs said.

"Snotlout and Astrid trying to tear each other's heads off were weird?" Raven asked. "It's normal for them."

"No, their dragons as much as Astrid and Snotlout like to torture each other, Stormfly and Hookfang have always stayed out of it." Fishlegs said.

Ocean also thought it was weird. I mean Hookfang and Stormfly were good friends they never fight.

Time past and it was already dark, in the forest two figures were racing. Ace, the alpha Speed Stinger, and Ruby, the albino Speed Stinger, were showing off their speed as they reach to the village. Ace walks Ruby home.

"**That was fun**" Ace said walking beside Ruby.

"**Yeah, I got to say, you make a worthy opponent.**" Ruby purrs. Ace smiled at her.

As they walk they saw Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky along with Bellator and his brothers near the Haddock household.

"**What are you all doing here and not at home?**" Ruby asked.

"**Shhh**" they shush her as they looked at the Haddock house.

"**What's going on in there?**" Ace asked. Ruby just shrugs as they went to Ocean's house.

* * *

Inside the Haddock Household, Stoick was sharpening his axe with a stone while Hiccup feeds Toothless.

"So, son, how are things going in the field?" Stoick asked sharpening his axe with the stone slowly.

"Oh, Dad, it couldn't be going any better." Hiccup lied, "We're moving like a well-oiled catapult."

"Really? Because word around the paddock is that Astrid and Snotlout are trying to turn the catapult on each other." Stoick said, "Again."

"[sheepish laugh] Oh, that? A minor uh, disagreement." Hiccup said, "You know how they are."

(Knock! Knock!)

"In fact, I'm sure they've already forgotten about it." Hiccup said going to the door.

"Let's hope." Stoick said

A Hiccup opens the door Astrid was there. "Hiccup, I refuse to work with Snotlout."

"Hey, Astrid! What a beautiful night." Hiccup said, "Let's talk outside."

As the two went outside Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, Sparky, Bellator and his brothers watched them.

"Uh, didn't we talk this out?" Hiccup asked.

"You talked, we listened, as usual." Astrid said, "But I'm not going to put Stormfly in danger by working, with that mutton head, which can't even control his own dragon."

"Uh, fine, fine. I will deal with it tomorrow. I promise." Hiccup said.

"**Don't keep promises that you can't keep.**" Bellator said.

"Thank you." Astrid said before walking away.

"You're welcome." Hiccup went inside before closing the door. Stoick sharpens his axe slowly.

"[Chuckles] So just academy business, no big deal." Hiccup said.

(Knock! Knock!)

"Ah, let me grab that." Hiccup went to the door to revile Snotlout.

"Hiccup, I refuse" Snotlout interrupted by Hiccup, "Oh, look, a full moon!" Hiccup drags Snotlout outside before closing the door. "You are killing me."

"Me? Astrid has totally lost control of her dragon! She's probably distracted by my manly presence." Snotlout said.

"Are you insane?" Hiccup asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Hookfang sees it. Don't tell me you don't." Snotlout said. Hiccup gave him a blank look, "Never mind." Snotlout said, "Here's the deal"

"Let me guess." Hiccup said, "You don't want to work with Astrid tomorrow."

"Exactly, wasn't that easy, Hiccup? Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout said, "Let's go, and think with our muscles." Snotlout walks away.

Hiccup closed the door and sighs annoyance he could hear Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, Sparky, Bellator and his brothers laughter outside.

"Problem, son?" Stoick asked even though he knows the answer.

"Uh, problem? What problem?" Hiccup hesitated, "No, no, everyone is happy, everything is great.

"Good to hear." Stoick said.

"Yep, yep, yep, everything is right as rain." Hiccup said.

"If you say so." Stoick sharpens his axe.

"I do." Hiccup said, "I say so."

(Knock! Knock!)

Hiccup groans in frustration before opening the door.

"Are you kid-" Hiccup didn't finished when it was Jack, with a basket full of fish in his back, and his brothers were at the door.

Hiccup groans before face palming. He thought it was Astrid or Snotlout. Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, Sparky, Bellator and his brothers laugh again.

"Oh, fine, you win! Snotlout and Astrid are driving me completely insane. They're acting like mental cases. I actually don't know whose worse, them or their dragons. I mean, at least with the dragons, you can lock them in their pens until they behave!" Hiccup said before panting.

Stoick stops sharpening his axe, "Feel better?" Stoick said.

"Uh, a little." Hiccup said. He then looks at Jack, "Why are you here?"

"Uh… you told me this morning to deliver a basket full of fish and give it to you tonight." Jack answered putting the basket down. "Is this the bad timing?"

"No of course not, Jack." Stoick said, "In fact there's three ways to deal with Vikings who aren't getting along." Stoick stands up.

"I'm all ears." Hiccup said.

"Option one: give them both axes, and you let them fight to the end." Stoick said holding his axe up.

"That one seems a tad, uh, permanent." Hiccup said.

"What's option number two?" Jack asked.

"You give them both maces and let them fight to the end." Stoick said giving Hiccup a mace.

"Do I even want to know what option three is?" Hiccup asked

"Oh, it's quite devious and can have grisly repercussions." Stoick said, "Then again, it can go down like a treat, odds are about 50/50 either way."

"I-I'm listening." Hiccup stuttered.

"You trick them into working together." Stoick said.

"Huh, good plan, kinda reminds me when my original brothers. They used that to ditch me on the island." Jack said.

"Yeah you're right." Hiccup said.

"Well, I should go home now." Jack said he was about to leave.

"By the way, Jack, how's your relationship with Ocean going?" Stoick asked.

Jack stop on his tracks outside the door, his face was a bit red when Stoick said that. Jack looks at him.

"R-Relationship? W-What relationship?" Jack stuttered trying to calm his heartbeat.

Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, Sparky, Bellator and his brothers snickered along with Finn, Splash and Toothless.

"Oh come now!" Stoick said, "Everyone in the village said that you and Ocean make a good couple."

Jack blush a little, "It's getting late I should go now." Jack went outside before slamming the door shut behind him. Jack sighs before looking at Finn, Splash, Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst, Sparky, Bellator and his brothers snickering at him.

"**What?**" Jack growls.

"**You like Ocean! You like Ocean! You like Ocean!**" they sang before laughing hard.

Jack growls, with his face a bit red, before going home along with his brothers.

* * *

Next morning at Mildew's cabbage fields, Astrid and Snotlout were there along with Ocean, Jack, Hiccup, Achilles and Raven.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Astrid whispers to Stormfly.

On other side of the hill, "Wait, it's coming from the other side of that hill." Snotlout whispers

As they looked over the hill to see each other they realized they were tricked.

"Why, that little Hiccup." Snotlout said.

"Option three." Astrid said, "Ugh! I should have seen that coming." Astrid looks at Snotlout. "Well, Stormfly and I are gonna prove we're not the problem by working with you."

"Not as well as we are gonna work with you!" Snotlout said, "Right, Hookfang?"

"**Not really**" Hookfang grumbles.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes." Astrid before they started working.

"I guess my Dad was right." Hiccup said, "Then again, I did put my own Hiccup spin on it. That's what all great leaders do, guys, they take an idea, and then they shape it." Hiccup said.

Then Stormfly and Hookfang started snarling at each other before roaring at each other.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Fishlegs said. Hiccup turns around to see Stormfly and Hookfang started fighting again.

"Great leaders are also often proven wrong." Raven said.

Ocean looks at Stormfly and Hookfang then looks at Achilles. "Do your thing Achilles."

Achilles nodded before letting out a spine chilling roar. It made everyone cover their ears. As he stops Ocean said.

"**Academy now.**" She hissed.

Stormfly and Hookfang nodded sadly as everyone went to the academy.

* * *

At the academy, everyone, minus Sapphire, Hono, Daniel and Bell also the young ones, were there.

"Astrid, Snotlout, your dragons are out of control! But I think I know why." Hiccup said, "This is the day I've always feared would come." Hiccup looks at them, "Your dragons have picked up on your animosity to each other, and now, they are behaving the same way."

"Is it my fault that me and Hookfang are so in sync?" Snotlout crosses his arms.

"But you have just given me an idea." Hiccup said, "You both need to walk a mile in each other's shoes, or in this case, saddles."

Hiccup puts Astrid with Hookfang and Snotlout to Stormfly. "Perfect."

"What? What's perfect?" Astrid asked.

"You two are going to swap dragons for the day." Hiccup said.

"What?" Astrid and Snotlout asked.

"**What?**" Stormfly and Hookfang asked.

"That's right." Hiccup said.

"Ohhh, burn" Raven grins arms crossed.

"It's a girl dragon!" Snotlout said.

"**So?**" Stormfly hissed.

"**What's wrong with girl dragons?**" Nightshade hissed offended along with Sunset and Ruby.

"**No, nothing is wrong!**" Toothless said not wanting the females to attack Snotlout.

"If you can learn to understand each other's dragons, then maybe you can learn to understand each other." Hiccup said

"This does not work well with my manliness." Snotlout said.

"You can take the day off and just get to know your new best friend." Hiccup said.

"Hey, does that mean that if we start fighting that we get the day off too?" Tuffnut asked, "'Cause we will; Watch!"

The Twins started fighting along with their dragons. "See? Just give us the day off!" Tuffnut said

"Nope, the three of us and Fishlegs are going to head out to the field and keep working." Hiccup said, "My Dad wants it done in time for planting."

"I want that day off!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister walks past them while fighting.

"Hiccup, I have to go see Daniel, Sapphire and Hono they told me they feel strange." Ocean said.

Hiccup nodded before going out with the others.

* * *

At Ocean's house, Sapphire, Hono and Daniel, in their human forms, were sitting in a wooden couch. Bell was watching their siblings.

Ocean checks on their health, "It's been four days and you guys still feel weak?"

"Yeah we don't know why but we smell something strange and it really giving us a headache." Sapphire said drinking and herbal tea.

Ocean nodded and continued checking on them. As she works her dragons were outside talking.

"**So Ruby how was your race with Ace?**" Nightshade asked.

"**Fine**" Ruby shrugs.

"**Are you sure?**" Vamp asked, sitting on Nightshade's head, "**'Cause I heard that you two were dating.**"

Ruby looks at him, "**Who told you that?**"

"**A reliable source**." Vamp said grinning.

Ruby rolled her red eyes as they talk for hours and it was already night they went home to bed. Ruby was in her blanket bed awake while the others were asleep. She got up and went outside to the forest near the cliff. Ruby nested herself there watching the stars.

"**Couldn't sleep?**" a voice asked.

Ruby turns around to see Ace walking up to her then sit beside her.

"**Yeah**" Ruby answered, "**Why are you here?**"

Ace shrugs, "**Just taking a break from my Alpha duties.**"

Ruby looks at him amused, "**You have alpha duties?**"

"**Yeah**"

"**Really? Like what?**"

"**Oh, you know hunting; stop my pack members from fighting and patrolling.**" Ace answered

"**Right…**" Ruby said.

"**You don't believe me do you?**" Ace asked.

"**Well, considering you almost destroy the village then yes.**" Ruby said casually.

"**Ha, Ha, Ha, you're so funny.**" Ace said sarcastically.

Ruby chuckles at him and Ace also chuckles. As they stop they looked at the stars.

"**Ruby, can I ask, did you have a mate before with your old pack?**" Ace asked looking at her.

Ruby looks at him, "**No, well I did had lot of admires on my old pack.**" She answered, "**Why?**"

"**Just curious.**" Ace said.

Ruby looks at him before hitting her tail on his side, without stinging him, "**You just wanna know so you'll make me be your mate.**"

"**Alright, you got me.**" Ace confessed, "**I just don't want you to feel lonely.**"

Ruby smiles and nudges him with her head. "**I'm not alone, you dummy.**"

Ace smiles at her as they looked at the stars together.

* * *

Next morning, Ruby and Ace went home. Ocean, with three Dragon Shifters riding on Nightshade, and Fishlegs landed on Mildews cabbage fields.

"Okay, that should hold you over for a bit." Fishlegs gives Meatlug a rock, "But we need you to focus now."

"We're looking for clues." Ocean said, "Anything that will tell us why Hookfang and Stormfly are acting so crazy."

"Ocean, why did you bring Sapphire, Hono and Daniel here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because they feel a weird aroma from Mildews cabbage fields that are making them dizzy." Ocean answered looking at the ground.

Vamp was sitting on Daniel's head fast asleep while the three dragon shifters were sitting on the floor looking weak.

"Nadder prints." Ocean said looking at the claw prints on the dirt.

"Excellent." Fishlegs said, "Everything seems to be fine here and here's the Nightmare's." Fishlegs at Hookfang's claw prints, "Mm-hmm, still peaceful."

"And here's where the trouble started." Ocean said looking at the ground with no prints.

"But why here?" Fishlegs mutters.

Nightshade went over to the spot then her eyes became slit and she started roaring at Meatlug. "**It's mine!**"

Ocean went in front of Nightshade, "**Nightshade stop! Meatlug is your friend, remember?**" Ocean hissed.

Nightshade backs away, not wanting to hurt her sister in bond, then she was back to her original self.

"Wow, is just like how Stormfly and Hookfang did but why?" Fishlegs looks at Nightshade.

"Sapphire, Hono, Daniel, come here for a minute but put down Vamp." Ocean said.

Daniel puts down Vamp and the three went to them and then they hold their heads.

"Ah, it's that smell!" Hono exclaims.

"Make it go away!" Sapphire yells.

"Please it's making my head spin!" Daniel pleaded.

"Meatlug, dig!" Fishlegs ordered.

Meatlug started digging like crazy, "Keep going, girl!" Fishlegs and Ocean then looks at the hole.

"Wait a second." Fishlegs said, "We were right!"

"So that's what's making Stormfly and Hookfang fighting!" Ocean said.

"And also making us sick." Daniel said

"We have to tell the others" Ocean said getting on Nightshade followed by the three Dragon Shifter and Fishlegs gets on Meatlug. They all went to the academy

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Academy Achilles, Raven, with Smoky on her shoulder, Jack and their dragons were there looking at the destroyed open pens of Stormfly and Hookfang's along with the Riders.

"We've done a lot of dumb things in our life, but we have never lost a dragon." Tuffnut said, "Not a whole one."

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady." Ruffnut said arms crossed.

Astrid groans in annoyance.

"Okay, okay." Hiccup said, "Uh, they can't be far. We'll split up the island and-"

Then Ocean, with the three Dragon Shifter, and Fishlegs landed in the academy.

"Actually, Hiccup, we might know where they are." Fishlegs said.

Back at Mildew's cabbage fields, Astrid was riding on Toothless and Snotlout was riding with Meatlug.

They all saw Stormfly and Hookfang in the fields roaring at each other.

"We need to break this up." Hiccup said, "Who knows what they'll do to each other? I'm open to ideas."

"Drop me in!" Astrid said.

"Me too!" Snotlout said.

Hiccup and Fishlegs lowered their dragons and Astrid and Snotlout gets off.

"Fishlegs, Ocean, how did you two know they were gonna be here?" Hiccup asked.

"The more we thought about it, the more we wondered what made this situation different than any other." Fishlegs said.

"It was the field." Ocean said

"We've been in a lot of fields." Hiccup said.

"No, no, no. Not like this one." Fishlegs pointed at the hole.

Everyone saw a weird root on the hole and it was lumpy and big.

"Dragon root." Hiccup said

"Not dragon root!" Tuffnut exclaims. "That is terrible."

"You don't actually know what dragon root is, do you?" Jack asked.

"Not even slightly." Raven added.

"Not even the faintest. I mean, I think I know what "dragon" means." Tuffnut said.

"Dragon root is like dragon nip, only more powerful." Fishlegs said, "Dragons crave it, but instead of making them happy and calm it makes them-"

"Want to rip each other a part wing from wing?" Raven asked.

"Exactly." Fishlegs said

"In the Forest Listener clan they call it Devil's root, on Roaring Travelers clan they call it Root of the Demons, on Serpent Bandit clan they call it Root of Death and the Dragon Shifters call it Loki's plant." Ocean added.

"Cool." Tuffnut said, "Sounds good. Do they have it for people?"

"No!" Jack said

"How come Sapphire, Hono and Daniel are not going crazy?" Achilles asked.

"Dragon Shifters are part human; Dragon Root makes them smell a weird aroma making them dizzy and a bit sick." Ocean said.

"Well, we can't leave Astrid and Snotlout down there." Hiccup said. "We have to help."

Meanwhile Astrid and Snotlout were trying to calm their dragons.

"Stormfly, calm down! It's me! Everything is okay" Astrid yells but Stormfly didn't listen.

"They're ignoring us! How do we get their attention?" Snotlout said.

"Well, I might have an idea, but it's stupid and reckless." Astrid said

"You had me at stupid!" Snotlout said.

Stormfly and Hookfang were about to fire but Astrid came in front of Stormfly.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said.

"**Move Astrid!**" Stormfly roars.

"If you're gonna attack him, you'll have to go through me." Astrid said.

Snotlout came in front of Hookfang.

"**Snotlout you idiot! Move out of my way!**" Hookfang roars.

"Look, Hookfang, we both know you could totally kick Stormfly's tail but if you want to try, you have to go through me!" Snotlout said.

Astrid and Snotlout lure their dragons away from the root.

"What are they doing?" Jack yells

"I'm not sure, but I think they might be acting like a team." Ocean said.

Astrid puts her hand on Stormfly's snot and she calms down.

"There's my girl." Astrid smile.

Snotlout did the same and Hookfang calms down.

"**Snotlout, I'm sorry.**" Hookfang croons.

"Oh, you big knucklehead." Snotlout grins.

"They did it! We have to get down there." Hiccup said.

"But none of us can get close to that root without our dragons going nuts." Jack said patting Finn on the head.

"That's not exactly true, Jack." Ocean said.

"Meatlug didn't go crazy." Fishlegs said.

"Maybe Meatlug's rock diet makes her immune to the dragon root's effect." Achilles said.

Then Barf and Belch fired at them and they dodged just in time.

"What are you two doing?" Raven yells.

"They're out of control!" the twins said.

"You guys are too close to the dragon root!" Ocean said.

"Pull up!" Jack said.

"Pull up? Are you crazy?" Ruffnut exclaims.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Tuffnut yells.

"Guys, we're going for the root." Fishlegs said. "Cover us! Come on, girl." Meatlug flies down then started pulling the root. "Lift with your legs!"

"This is scary, but in a good way!" Tuffnut laughs

Toothless, Nightshade, Flame and Sunset fired at Barf and Belch.

"**Sorry!**" the Night Furies roared.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Hiccup sad.

"We're not." The twins said.

"This is the best day ever!" Tuffnut yells.

"Hurry, Fishlegs!" Jack yells as Splash fires at Barf and Belch.

"She can't do it by herself!" Fishlegs said.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut yells as Barf and Belch flies down and sprayed gas.

"I think we better do something." Snotlout said.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Astrid said.

"But if we get too close, our dragons will start fighting again." Snotlout said.

"I think I have an idea." Astrid said.

"Is it stupid and reckless?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe even a little bit crazy." Astrid said.

"Loving it!" Snotlout exclaims.

Belch was ready to ignite but Stormfly swoops down and blew the gas away.

"Astrid, you are a sight for sore eyes." Fishlegs said.

Stormfly turns to revile Snotlout. "Who you calling Astrid?"

"Snotlout?" Fishlegs said, "What? Where's"

"Looking for me?" Astrid asked riding on Hookfang.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Ocean asked.

"We switched dragons again." Astrid said, "It's the only way we can keep them from fighting each other."

"He can sniff dragon root all day, but Hookfang would never attack Snotlout!" Snotlout said, "He respects him too much."

"**I thought Hookfang doesn't respect Snotlout?**" Smoky chirps.

"Do it, Hookfang." Astrid said, "Wing blast!"

Hookfang uses his wings to make a powerful wind causing Barf and Belch to crash.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered then pass out.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked in awe.

"You mean this?"

Hookfang did it again blowing the gas away. The saw the root still attached to the ground.

"It's still stuck!" Achilles said.

"I'm on it." Snotlout said. "Stormfly, single spine shot!" Snotlout pats his hand on Stormfly's neck and she fires a single spine at the end of the root.

Meatlug carries the root far away. Barf and Belch were about to follow but Toothless and Nightshade grabbed their tail to stop them.

"Good job, guys!" Hiccup said. "Fishlegs, can you take it from here?"

"Dragon root, flying out." Fishlegs said guiding Meatlug to the ocean (water).

"You do realize what happened, right?" Hiccup asked.

"We totally kicked butt!" Snotlout answer

"Exactly." Hiccup said, "And you did it together."

"Astrid and Snotlout, working as a team?" Raven asked, "Who would have thought?"

"Not me." Tuffnut said, "I try not to think."

"That was some fancy flying on my dragon." Astrid said.

"You know how it is." Snotlout said, "Chicks dig me."

"**I thought he hates chicks?**" Splash croons he thought Snotlout was talking about birds.

"Yeah, that must be it." Astrid said.

"Hookfang isn't always the easiest dragon to fly, Astrid." Snotlout said. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"So, uh, do you think I can have my dragon back now?" Snotlout asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Astrid said.

The two switch dragons.

"Good to see you again, girl." Astrid pats Stormfly.

"**You too, Astrid.**" Stormfly croons.

"Oh, miss me?" Snotlout laughs. "We can do something about the girl smell later."

"**Please do.**" Hookfang croons.

* * *

At Mildew's cabbage fields noon, everyone was almost done working.

"So, Snotlout, can you teach me how to do that single spine attack?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know if you can handle it." Snotlout said, "Why don't you show me that wing clappy thingy first, and then I'll think about it."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Astrid asked.

"How stupid is there?" Snotlout asked with a grin.

"Option three." Stoick said, "Not as exciting as one and two But sure does go down like a treat."

Hiccup nodded in agreement seeing his friends are working together. Stoick and Hiccup then notice Jack helping Ocean with a bucket full of water.

"You got it?" Jack asked his face was a bit red.

"Yeah" Ocean nodded her face was a bit red as well.

The two carried the bucket of the water in the field carefully. Stoick and Hiccup smiled at the two along with the dragons.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review, Favorite or Follow!**


	35. The Eel Effect

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter and also to make sure that you know the different of my Oc, Ocean, and the water. I use italic on ocean so you guys can know it's the water.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Eel Effect **

At the Great Hall, all the villagers were sick, except for the Riders, Speakers and Gothi. Ocean and Bell were giving their best to comfort the sick peoples, who have Eel pocks. Eal pocks are known to be a dangerous disease that involves coughing, sneezing, a sudden chills and delusions. Hiccup watches them in the door worried of all of his people. Then Fishlegs came.

"Hiccup! Astrid went to pick up Gothi." Fishlegs said, "She'll meet us at the academy."

"Oh, good." Hiccup said getting on Toothless, "All right, bud. Let's go."

* * *

At the Academy, the Speakers, minus Ocean and Bell, and the Riders were there.

"You ready, gang?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready to leave Berk during an outbreak of eel pox?" Snotlout asked, "Hmm, let me think, let me think, let me think. I'd say that's a big fat yes."

"The sooner, the better." Tuffnut said, "I do not want to get sick."

"And if he gets sick, I get sick." Ruffnut said.

"You do?" Tuffnut asked surprised.

"Yeah, we're twins." Ruffnut grins.

"So wait." Tuffnut said, "If I slap myself, then would you feel it?"

"Definitely." Ruffnut said, "Give it a try."

"[Laughs] Cool." Tuffnut said before slapping himself.

"Ow!" Ruffnut pretend to be hurt, "Do it again." Tuffnut slaps himself again.

Ruffnut pretended to be hurt again, "Do it again, harder."

"Gladly." Tuffnut said hitting himself again.

"Uh, didn't feel that one." Ruffnut said.

"Here" Tuffnut hit himself again before collapsing on the ground.

Ruffnut pretended to be hurt, "Oh, Do it again." She said and Tuffnut did.

"Guys, please." Hiccup said, "We need to leave for Healer's island as soon as Astrid gets back."

"Hiccup! [Coughing]" Stoick came followed by Bell and her dragons.

"Dad, you should be resting up at the great hall." Hiccup said

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Bell said.

": Coughing: Nonsense." Stoick said before he sneezes at Snotlout.

"Aah! Oh, no!" Snotlout screams as he walks away.

Raven and Sapphire snickers at him.

"I won't be grounded by the sniffles." Stoick as he sneezes again. Hiccup uses his shield to block the germs.

"Whoa! Okay." Hiccup said.

Daniel, Sapphire and Hono were leaving their siblings with Skydancer, Black Crystal and Strike.

"**Thanks again for watching our siblings.**" Sapphire purrs.

"**Anytime, just get back before the sickness spread.**" Skydancer croons.

Then Stormfly landed with Astrid and Gothi, "We've got the list of ingredients, and it's a big one." Astrid said as Gothi shows a really long list.

"Well, then we better get moving." Hiccup said.

"That medicine isn't gonna make itself." Jack said getting on Finn.

"I should be going with you." Stoick said before sneezing.

"Dad, Berk needs a healthy chief, not a sick dragon rider." Hiccup said. "We can handle this."

": Coughing: All right." Stoick said. "I'll stay here with the rest of the invalids. Be safe, Hiccup."

"When am I not safe?" Hiccup said. Stoick, Bell and her dragons gave him the look.

"Uh, don't answer that!" Hiccup said before Toothless took off.

"Come on Chief, Skullcrusher will give you a ride." Bell said.

Skullcrusher knells down and Stoick hops on and Bell hops on Wildsky before heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

At Healers Island, the Riders and Speakers, minus Ocean and Bell, were ready to start the search of the ingredients.

"Okay, gang, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Hiccup said showing them the list. "Let's get to work."

"Luckily for us, Ocean gave us a map for the location of the ingredients." Jack said showing them the map.

"When did Ocean gave you that?" Raven asked.

"She gave it to me when the Eel pocks started." Jack said.

"And she gave it to you not Hiccup?" Raven raises an eyebrow.

"Let's just get the ingredients." Jack said annoyed with his face a bit red.

: Buckthorn root:

Snotlout pulls out a root from the ground and he fall backwards he went to Hookfang, who suddenly fires the root. Snotlout screams in pain letting go of the roasted root and Hookfang grabs it. Snotlout went to the water while Hookfang walks away with the root.

: Lightly roasted:

: A dozen rock blossoms:

Fishlegs smelled a flower and Meatlug puts down flowers of her mouth.

"Hmm, 12 rocks for 12 rock blossoms." Fishlegs said as Meatlug ate the rocks.

: One handful of goat weed:

Stormfly uses her spikes to cut a handful of goat weed before grabbing it.

: One wild daga plant."

Tuffnut was rock-climbing on a cliff to get it but was getting hit by rocks along the way.

"There's got to be an easier oof! Way to do th Ouch! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut said.

On the top was Ruffnut and Barf n Belch were there. Ruffnut was throwing rocks at Tuffnut while she giggles and Belch holds the plant in his mouth.

: Deepwater seaweeds:

Jack and Finn were underwater and they collect all the seaweeds. Jack can hold his breath for a really long time.

: A honeycomb from a oak tree:

Raven was fighting a bear while Smoky and Flame collected the honeycomb. Bears love honeycomb and they never share it to anyone, except for Ocean. In a few minutes Raven ties the Bear with her whip while she grins in triumph.

: Sap from a Freya Tree:

Achilles and Sunset were collecting the sap. The trees recognize him and Sunset and made a path for him and Sunset and the Freya tree lets them take her sap.

: Red, orange and yellow tea leaves:

Hono collected the red tea leaves, Sapphire collected the orange tea leaves and Daniel collected the yellow tea leaves. They collected them on top of trees.

Everyone met back on the shores of Healers Island.

"Think that's everything, right?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi shook her head as she write something on the sand, "She says the last item isn't on Healer's island." Daniel translated. "The key ingredient for curing eel pox is a… bloodbane eel."

All the dragons groan in disgust when they heard eel.

"Where do we find one of those?" Sapphire asked.

Gothi pointed her staff at the _ocean._

"Well, great, 'Cause we're not gonna be able to search the whole _ocean_ this afternoon. We need at least a long weekend for that, you know? Maybe even into Monday night." Tuffnut said. Gothi pins Tuffnut with her staff.

"She says, "don't interrupt."" Raven said.

Gothi started drawing on the sand. "We have to head north to [gasps] Eel Island." Fishlegs said.

"Our dragons would never go near Eel Island." Astrid said.

"They're terrified of eels." Sapphire added.

"You're right." Hiccup said, "Toothless and I will go alone."

"**Do we have too?**" Toothless groans

"I know, bud." Hiccup said, "Eels aren't your favorite, but you're the fastest dragon. We'll find this eel, and be back to Berk in no time. No problem."

"Hiccup we can ask Ember and Lucky for help you know?" Jack said.

"He's right, they are Typhoomerangs and they love eels." Hono said.

"No time, we'll meet back at Berk when we get the eel."

"Um, good luck." Achilles said.

"Wait, Hiccup! You've got all the other-" Astrid didn't finish when Toothless took off in high speed. "[Sighs] ingredients."

* * *

Back on Berk, Ocean and Bell were outside of the Great Hall talking about the disease. With their dragons along with Skydancer, Black Crystal and Strike also the young ones.

"It's getting worse in every second." Ocean said, "If they don't get here soon with the ingredients the whole village will get the eel pocks forever."

"Let's just hope the others get here soon." Bell said.

Then they heard the Riders and the Speakers dragons roar. They look up to see them landing on the stairs then Stoick came out.

": Coughing: Do you have the ingredients?" Stoick asked.

"Uh, Hiccup has them." Astrid said.

"Well, where is he?" Ocean asked.

"We don't know!" Raven said, "He should be here."

"He went off to get the last ingredient." Daniel said.

": Coughing: Well, we have to find him." Stoick said, "We won't be able to stand this eel pox much longer. The fever, it makes it hard to think straight."

"Why?" Jack asked.

Just then Gobber came out with flowers around his helmet and a piece of purple cloth around his hammer.

"Yoo-hoo! Where's my little Gobber?" Gobber asked in a motherly voice, "Great Aunty Rose wants to give him a big kiss."

Gobber tried to kiss Stoick but Stoick puts his hand on Goberr's face to stop him.

"See what I mean?" he said.

"Uh, yeah" Astrid said as she and Gothi looks at the scene in disgust.

"We'll find him, sir." Daniel said trying to hold his lunch from coming out of his mouth.

"We promise." Achilles said shivering in disgust.

Gobber then looks at the young ones, "Ohh, look at you cuties who wants a big kiss from Aunty Rose?" Gobber made smooching sounds as he went to the little ones.

The young ones looked at him eyes widen in fear and screamed. Ronald and Roscoe, with Leaf and Sunny on their heads, jumps on Redstone, Fiona, with Sparky on her head, hops on Razor Wing and Calanthe, with Amethyst on her head, hops on Splash before taking off to the forest.

Everyone face palm at Gobber.

": Sighs: We'll get our siblings while the rest wait for Hiccup." Daniel said.

They nodded before taking off leaving Stoick, Ocean and Bell along with their dragons with Gobber.

"Ooh, you better wear a wrap so you don't catch cold, dearies." Gobber said.

"Would you stop that?!" Stoick yells

"Ooh, you've got a wee smudge, darling." Gobber licks his thumb before rubbing it on Stoick.

"Ah! Gobber!" Stoick shouted swatting Gobber's hand away.

"Maybe we should go." Ocean said getting on Nightshade as Bell gets in Wildsky before taking off.

Few hours later and Hiccup and Toothless are still not yet home.

"Hiccup's not back yet." Achilles said.

"You sure?" Tuffnut asked shivering, "'Cause I-I could use some of that [coughing]" Tuffnut stops before gagging, "Medicine."

Raven felt sorry for Tuffnut. Then Ocean and Bell came and saw Snotlout and the twins were shivering.

"Wait, you guys are sick too?" Bell asked.

"I'm j-j-j-f-f-fine." Snotlout said before sneezing, "J-j-just peachy."

"We can't send them out again." Ocean said, "It's too dangerous."

"Gothi, Bell and I will get everything ready for when you guys, get back." Astrid said.

"And Achilles and I watch the sick." Raven said.

"Right." Fishlegs said. "Wait, get back from where?"

"Fishlegs, you, Ocean and Jack are going to find Hiccup." Astrid said.

"On Eel Island? Great." Fishlegs mutters.

"You go ahead, Fishlegs." Ocean said, "I have to tell Ember and Lucky to help us."

"I'm coming to." Jack said, "I don't think Finn wants to go and Splash is still hiding from the 'horror' that he saw with Gobber."

Nodding, Fishlegs went to Eel Island, and Raven and Achilles watched the sick while Ocean and Jack went to Ember and Lucky's cave.

"Eh maybe, maybe the fever is kicking back in, but I think I just saw a guy fly off on a dragon! Tuffnut laughs, "A dragon! I mean, how crazy would that be?" Tuffnut stops laughing as he collapses on the floor looking at the grass, "Where am I? Who are each of you?"

* * *

At the cove, Ember and Lucky were basking in the sun then they heard Nightshade's roar. They look up to see Nightshade and Finn with Ocean, Jack, Ruby and Vamp, landing.

"**Hey guys, what brings you here?**" Lucky asked.

"**Can you guys give us a ride to Eel Island?**" Ocean asked. "**We know you guys like eels and we need to find Hiccup with the last ingredient.**"

"**Alright, but if Torch is there we leave fast.**" Ember said.

They nodded. Ocean gets on Ember while Jack hops on Lucky.

"**You guys watch the others well be back.**" Ocean said.

Their dragons nodded as Ember and Luck took off to Eel Island.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven, Flame and Smoky were in the stairs along with the dragons. They were watching Snotlout, who is in a delusion state of the eel pocks, was standing on top of the steps of the Great Hall, with a barrel and a Terrible Terror sleeping on top of it.

Nightshade and Finn landed and saw what's going on.

"**What happen to him?**" Ruby asked walking over to Ace.

"**The Eel pocks got the best of him.**" Ace said looking at Snotlout, "**He's been babbling about Dragon rights.**"

"And while they sit there all warm and cozy, who stokes their fires and fills their fish barrels, huh?" Snotlout slams his fist in a barrel waking up the Terror.

Snotlout grabs the Terror behind the neck. "Who defends the village from the enemy, while these so-called "warriors" cower in their great hall? And do they give you loyal dragon workers any support? Any respect? Any rights?" He then slams the Terror in the barrel. "Nay, says I. They cast you aside like common animals." Snotlout throws the Terror away.

"**I don't think that Terror won't accept being thrown like that.**" Smoky said and Vamp nodded.

"Well, no more!" Snotlout shouted then the Terror attacks him.

"Oh, no! Aah!" Snotlout screams.

The Dragons and Raven, snickering, watched in amusement.

* * *

At the Eel Island, Ember and Lucky landed and Ocean and Jack gets off. They looked around to see the destruction.

"What happen here?" Jack knells down to look at the scorch mark.

Ocean listens to the trees carefully, "The trees say that Toothless did it."

"**Why in the name of Thor did Toothless did this?**" Lucky asked.

"The trees say that Toothless ate an Eel and is going crazy." Ocean said.

"**Oh, that's bad.**" Ember said, "**Night Furies doesn't have special digestive system to flush off the poison in his stomach like us.**"

"**We have to find him before he hurt himself and Hiccup.**" Jack said.

"**But how?**" Lucky asked, "**We don't know where they are.**"

"**The Trees can help us or we can ask a Typhoomerang for help.**" Jack suggested.

"**Well, we should use the trees for-**" But before Ember could finished they, minus Jack, heard a familiar roar.

"**Ember! You're here!**"

Ember became still, "**_Please don't tell me._**" Ember pleaded in her mind as she slowly turns around to see Torch, with a big grin on his face.

"**Oh Odin.**" Ember muttered as Torch walks over to her.

"Who's that?" Jack whispers

"That's Torch the used to be a hatchling that Hiccup accidentally took but return from his mother." Ocean whispers back.

"**Hey Torch, how's it going?**" Ember croons nervously.

"**Everything's great that you're here.**" Torch said looking at Ember dreamily. Ember leans back a bit as Torch leans at Ember then Lucky came between them, with a grumpy face, looking at Torch. Torch was startled at Lucky sudden appearance.

"**Sorry but we don't have time with this chit-chat.**" Lucky growls, "**We have a mission to find our friends so if you don't mind.**"

Torch felt a little intimidated when Lucky said that. "**You know I can help.**" Torch said, "**I know around the island like the back of my claws.**"

"**Its fine Ocean can talk to trees so we won't have trouble.**" Lucky said.

"**Guys we can work together to find them.**" Jack said, "**Come on the trees will tell us and Torch will lead us.**"

They nodded and Ocean listens to the trees, "**They said that Toothless and Hiccup are near two cliffs near the _ocean _and Fishlegs and Meatlug are being chase by a blue male Typhoomerang.**"

"**I know one place.**" Torch said, "**Follow me.**" Torch took off. Ocean gets on Ember and Jack gets on Lucky as they follow Torch.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, Snotlout removed the Terror that was attacking him off of his face.

"C-c-come, my brothers and sisters in flames." Snotlout said. ": Coughing: Let us join hands, hooves, and talons, and take what is rightfully ours!" Snotlout yells then the Terror tackles him sending him falling off the stairs.

Everyone looks down to see Snotlout on the ground.

"Can somebody please get me a blanket?" Snotlout said weakly.

"**Should we?**" Neon asked.

"**Nah!**" Everyone said before laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eel Island, Torch leads Ember and Lecky to the destination as they got there they saw what's happening.

"**Jack, Lucky, Torch help Fishlegs while Ember and I help Hiccup.**" Ocean said.

Ember flies down to help Hiccup and Toothless while Torch and Lucky saves Fishlegs from the blue Typhoomerang. Lucky came in front of Fishlegs and the Blue Typhoomerang stops.

"**Leave him alone!**" Lucky growled.

The blue Typhoomerang growls at Lucky then he notice Torch.

"**Torch? Do you know this Typhoomerang?**" the blue Typhoomerang

"**Sure do, Blueblaze, this is Lucky and the human who is riding him is Jack.**" Torch grunts. "**By the way don't chase the fat one with the Gronckle he's a friend.**"

"**Sure, say didn't you tell me that you met a female Typhoomerang, golden orange scales and dark blue eyes with violet sparkles and a brand mark with a letter U in the chest that has a brother name Lucky?**" Blueblaze croons.

"**Yup and her name is Ember.**" Torch purrs, "**She's down their helping Ocean and Hiccup to stop the Night Fury Toothless from breaking things.**" He pointed below. Blublaze looks down to see Ember stopping Toothless.

"**Well, she's one hot Typhoomerang.**" Blueblaze purrs with a grin.

Lucky groans in annoyance because now his sister has two admirers.

"**Hate to break your love interest but our friend Toothless is running away.**" Jack growls pointing at a runaway Toothless.

"**We should probably help them.**" Torch said.

"**You think?**" Lucky mutters before flying after them along with the others.

"Thanks for coming Jack." Fishlegs said, "Thank Thor that he answers my prayer I was worried that the twins might help me."

"Why did you want the twins to help you?" Jack asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk's Academy, Tuffnut was holding a feather and rock while he stands on Belch's head. Achilles and Sunset were outside of the academy watching in amusement.

"One, two, three!" Tuffnut said in a British accent before dropping the two items. The rock falls fast while the feather falls slowly.

"[Coughs] How fascinating." Ruffnut said in a British accent.

Belch lowered his head as Tuffnut gets off, "Oh, dear sister, our hypothesis appears to be correct." Tuffnut said, "The air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather than it does to the rock."

"Remarkable." Ruffnut said, "Shall we increase our sample size? What say you?"

": Coughs: We shall!" Tuffnut exclaims

"I propose we try dropping a large yak alongside a normal-sized dragon rider." Ruffnut said.

": Gasps: Why, sister, that is brilliant." Tuffnut said, "And I'm a normal-sized dragon rider. What luck!"

"Aha! I'm off to find a suitable yak." Ruffnut said.

"Science!" they exclaims before high fiving then started coughing as Ruffnut left Tuffnut fell on the ground.

"**Guess their Eel pocks made them smart.**" Sunset purrs with a smile.

"**Yeah, too bad the others are not here to see this.**" Achilles said.

* * *

At Eel Island, Toothless was pinned down by Meatlug, who was sitting on him. Torch and Blueblaze suppress their laughs but in the end they laugh like crazy. Ember and Luck rolled their eyes at them.

"All right, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Jack said as Hiccup walks over to Toothless, struggling.

"Careful, Hiccup." Ocean said, "He might shoot."

"No, he won't." Hiccup knells in front of Toothless, "You're okay."

Toothless heard Hiccup in a distorted voice, "You're just a little sick, bud but we may have a way to fix that.

Ocean was making the medicine with Fishlegs and Jack's help. Torch and Blueail were trying to win Ember's heart earning a scowl from Lucky.

"Here goes nothing." Ocean said giving Hiccup the medicine. Hiccup shows the medicine to Toothless. Toothless sniffs and he was about to fire but Hiccup quickly gives it Toothless, who swallowed it.

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Hiccup said.

Then Toothless throws off Meatlug off of his back and pounce at Hiccup. In a few seconds he regurgitated the red eel in Hiccup's lap.

"Ah, great." Hiccup mutters picking up the eel.

Toothless shook his head before purring.

"There's the Toothless I know." Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head. "Welcome back, bud."

"I love the reunion but perhaps we should finish it back on Berk." Ocean said, "There are a lot of sick people in Berk that needs the cure."

"I agree." Hiccup said getting on Toothless while the others get on their dragons.

"**Hope we meet again Ember.**" Torch said leaning over to Ember, with Ocean on her back.

Blueblaze pushed Torch away, "**Can't wait to see you again Ember.**" Blueblaze purrs.

Torch got up and tackles Blueblaze. The two male Typhoomerangs fought for Ember. Ember face palm; why does she have beauty from her mother's side?

"We should go now." Hiccup said and they all took off to Berk leaving two male Typhoomerangs fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile in Berk noon, Astrid, on Stormfly, was looking at the horizon shivering.

"'Scuse me. Uh, you should be indoors, young lady." Hiccup said

Astrid turns and smiles, "You'll catch your death of cold in this weather."

"Hiccup, you're okay!" Astrid said.

"Yeah, we both are." Hiccup said.

* * *

At night in the Great Hall, Gothi, Ocean and Bell finished making the medicine and gave them to the villagers. The other Speakers were there and they also drank the medicine so they won't get sick too. They all notice Snotlout, lying on the floor, who has still has eel pocks, was talking to a Terrible Terror.

"We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all, you and me. We could've been kings among men and dragons and now look at us. What have we got, huh? Nothing! Nothing!" Snotlout nearly strangles the Terror before throwing it in return the Terror attacks him, "Ahh! Oh, no!"

"You gals should make his a double dose." Jack said.

Ocean and Bell nodded then the twins came.

"Everyone, we've had a breakthrough." Tuffnut said who still has Eel pocks, in a British accent, "Ruffnut has determined that if you boil yak milk, you can freeze it on a stick and dip it in a variety of tasty flavorings, including coconut."

"I call it Ruff cream." Ruffnut said, who also still has the eel pocks, spoke in a British accent

"Hold on." Tuffnut said, "I thought it was Tuff cream. We talked about this. In the other room you said it could be Tuff cream. Now, did I mishear you, or are you pulling the wool over my eyes, madam?"

"And a triple dose for those two muttonheads." Gobber said, "Ugh! Who would freeze perfectly good milk? Never heard of anything so barbaric in my life."

After everyone was cured, the Speakers and Dragons were at the cove hanging out and telling everything what just happen.

"**So Snotlout's Eel pocks made him respect dragons and the twins smart?**" Jack asked in amusement sitting next to Ocean.

"**Yeah, you should seen the look on their faces.**" Flame said.

"**By the way**" Bellator interrupted, "**Did you guys meet Torch in Eel Island?**"

"**Oh we did and Ember has another admirer.**" Toothless said.

"**Wow, Ember has it going on.**" Koren said (Oh yeah I changed Loren the Speed Stinger to Koren due to the fact that Raven's second older brother is name Loren.) and Toren snickered.

"**Shut up!**" Ember roars, "**I already have Torch to deal with but another one? I don't think so.**"

"**Calm down Ember**" Ocean said, "**All we know is that everyone is fine.**"

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to talk about their day.

* * *

**Review, Favorite or Follow. Also i have some bad news I have school so I don't have time to write my story but i promise to do it on the weekends. **


	36. Smoke gets in your eyes

**So sorry for the long wait. School was so stressful to make it up to you here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Smoke gets in your eyes**

At the docks the Riders and Speakers with their dragons watch as Johann docks his ship.

"Trader Johann's here! Everybody, trader Johann's here!" Fishlegs exclaims getting on the ship.

"Johann, shmohann that guy never lets me touch any of his cool stuff." Snotlout said, with his arms cross.

"Well, that's because last time he was here you broke half of it." Hiccup said walking pat him.

Snotlout scoffs, "It's my word against his." Snotlout , Raven and Sapphire, in her human form, rolled their eyes.

"Ah, Berk! The crown jewel of the entire archipelago." Johann said.

"Over here, trader Johann!" Fishlegs said.

Johann laughs, "Well."

"Oh! What did you bring today?" Fishlegs asked excitingly

"Wow, calm down Fishlegs." Hono said, in his human form, with Ronald and Roscoe on his shoulders. (Ronald is on the left and Roscoe is on the right.)

"Many wondrous things, Mr. Fishlegs" Johann said, "Treasures from every coast and every shore." Johann took out to pearl earrings, "Like the pearls of Dyngja, perfect for that special lady in your life."

"You know, those could be yours, girls." Snotlout said to Astrid, Raven and Sapphire, "Just say the word."

"Yuck." The three females said before walking away.

"That's not the word." Snotlout said.

Gobber was walking around looking at Johann's trinkets. "Mm, nope, nope."

"Ah, Mr. Gobber," Johann said, "What can I interest you in?"

"Why don't you wow me, Johann? Knock me off my feet." Gobber said.

"**If he did, then you'll fall overboard.**" Razor Wing croons making Redstone, Hurricane, Static and Shock snickered.

"Put me to the test, are you? Okay." Johann chuckles

"Hang on." Gobber said looking at something covered in a blanket, "What's under here?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting." Johann said, "Just an old pile of-"

Gobber removes the blanket, "Scrap metal! Perfect." Gobber said, "Raven and I have run out of things to pound around here."

"Whoa. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tuffnut said.

"It's just scrap metal." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"There's nothing special about it." Sapphire added.

"No. I'm talking about this mace." Tuffnut said.

There was an orchestral music as Tuffnut runs slowly to the mace then he picks it up.

"Whoa. Hey, mace. You wanna come home with me, don't you?" Tuffnut asked the mace, "Yes, I do, Tuffnut. I want to needlessly destroy other people's property with you." Tuffnut uses a false girl voice, "Oh, Macey. You get me." Tuffnut hugs the mace with his face.

Astrid and Sapphire looks at him in disturbance thinking that he needs a girlfriend.

"I see you are a gentleman that recognizes quality when he sees it." Johann said, "This is the finest metal from the furthest reaches of the archipelago."

Gobber bites a scrappy sword, "I'll take it all."

"Excellent! Always a pleasure, Mr. Gobber.

Toothless sniffs at the scrap metal before growling at it. Ocean traded Johan a Night Fury scaled tunic over a book of healing. Raven traded Johann her sword that she made for new tools. Daniel, in his human form, Hono and Sapphire traded their scales for new toys for their siblings. Bell traded an herbal medicine for silk clothes and Achilles traded Johann and dragon teeth necklace for a new dagger. Jack traded Johann fish for the small box that he ordered.

"**What's in the box, Jack?**" Splash asked.

"**It's a secret.**" Jack whispers.

Then they heard crashing objects making Johann winced as he turns around to see Snotlout standing at his half destroyed stuff.

"Wasn't me." Snotlout said walking away.

"Oh, I really hate that kid." Johann said

"Same here." Raven mutters

Gobber has some difficulties picking up the pile of scrap metal, "Hiccup, you think you could spare a hook, son?"

"Not a problem, Gobber." Hiccup said, "Hey, guys."

The Riders and Speakers nodded as they help Gobber.

"Let's do this, Macey." Tuffnut holds up the mace as he gets on Belch.

"**You're weird**" Belch said.

Snotlout was about to get on Hookfang but he was yanked off by Gobber, "Not so fast, you. I paid good money for this scrap. I'll not have you dropping it into the _ocean_."

Snotlout grumbles as they all took off to Gobber's shop while Toothless quietly roars.

* * *

Next morning Hiccup and Toothless yawns as they went to the plaza to only hear chaos.

"I had those ladles when I went to sleep, and now they're gone." A Viking woman said

"Oh, my grandmother's goblets, gone!" A Viking man said.

"Okay, what did we just walk into?" Hiccup asked.

"**I don't know.**" Toothless grumbled.

"My favorite milk jugs, gone." A Viking man cries.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup went over to the teens.

"A bunch of stuff got stolen from the village last night." Snotlout said, not really care.

"And some of us are taking it pretty hard." Astrid said.

"Really hard" Ocean added as they all look at Tuffnut who is crying.

"Oh! Macey! Macey!" Tuffnut cried before falling on his knees, "Oh, golly, she's gone! Nooo!"

Barf and Belch looks at each other, "**All this for a mace?**"

"You…" Tuffnut pointed at Ruffnut, "You were always jealous of her. You knew that I loved her more, because I told you every so often and I wrote it in your room on the wall!"

Everyone, minus Raven, looks at him in disturbance along with their dragons.

"**That boy needs to get a mate.**" Skullcrusher whispers to Hurricane, who nodded in agreement.

Then Stoick went over to them, "We have quite a situation on our hands, axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets, all stolen."

"Axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets what do all those things have in common?" Hiccup asked.

"Obviously, duh, they're all gone." Snotlout bangs said.

"No, they're metal." Hiccup said, "Everything that's missing is metal."

"Hiccup, everything we own is metal." Sapphire said in her dragon form.

"We mean everything." Astrid added.

"It's a theory. Work with me." Hiccup said.

"Miss the little spikes around your head the most [sobbing]" Tuffnut's voice cries.

Everyone shook their heads at him, "Whatever's going on, I need to find whoever is responsible before this panic gets any worse." Stoick said.

Then Gobber runs over to Stoick, "Stoick, Bucket and Mulch are slapping each other with sturgeons."

They all look to see Mulch and Bucket slapping each other with fish, "What happened to their bludgeons?" Stoick asked

"Stolen, hence the sturgeon." Gobber said

"In some ways, I guess that's probably better." Stoick said.

"Uh, Dad, what do you say you take care of the sturgeon slapping while Astrid and I along with the Speakers do a little investigating?" Hiccup suggested.

Stoick nodded as he went over to Mulch and Bucket.

"Investigating? What exactly are you planning, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"To return to the scenes of the crimes and see if we can find out something about this metal thief." Hiccup said.

"Good idea." Daniel said, in his dragon form, "We can split up and asked the villagers about it."

"Yeah and avoiding Tuffnut's depression." Jack added.

"I miss her! [sobbing] She had such a weird voice." Tuffnut said

Everyone rolled their eyes at him except for Raven.

* * *

At the forge, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Ocean and Raven were there along with their dragons and Gobber.

"Gobber, Raven, can you two remember who's been here in the last couple of days?" Hiccup asked

"Mm, hard to say, business has been booming." Gobber said.

"There are only 41 shopping days left until Snoggletog, you know." Raven added, "Don't wait until the last minute."

Jack looks at the ground, "No footprints."

"This metal thief won't get the best of me." Gibber said walking past Jack, "I've set a booby trap that's guaranteed to nab him." Then there was a click sound and Gobber froze.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked.

"Uh it would appear that I've trapped myself in my own booby." Gobber whispers as many crossbows were pointed at him ready to fire. "No one move a muscle!"

* * *

At the Thorston Household, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and Ocean were looking at Macey shrine which Tuffnut made. It has skulls and flowers on it.

"This is where Macey was before her disappearance." Tuffnut glares at Ruffnut, "Quote, unquote."

"I didn't take your stupid mace."Ruffnut said.

"It was her favorite spot." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"She just loved watching the sunsets." Tuffnut said, "Or this wall, just depending on which side I left her on [sighs] sunsets."

"This is weird." Astrid said.

"Really weird." Ocean added.

"He only had that mace since yesterday." Jack said, looking at the shrine full of disturbance.

"Yeah, even for the twins." Hiccup said.

"Hey, leave me out of this one." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Ocean were looking for any clues.

"Strange." Hiccup mutters looking at the door, "No forced entry. Not a single footprint and no eyewitnesses."

"I just don't get it."Ocean said.

"I do." Ruffnut said, "It's so obvious and you call yourselves detectives."

"Uh, first of all, no, we don't call ourselves detectives." Hiccup said.

"And second, what's so obvious?" Jack said.

"What you're looking for is not just a metal thief; it's a ghost metal thief." Ruffnut said, "Uh-huh."

Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and Ocean went outside.

"Well, that was helpful, as usual." Hiccup said.

"It's getting late." Astrid said, "We'll start again in the morning."

They got on their dragons and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jack's house, Jack was sitting in the table with the box. Finn and Splash were in the barn snoring happily. Jack sighs as he opens the box to revile a necklace with three sapphire gems attached to it. Jack was going to give it to Ocean in Snoggletog as a gift for giving him a home and also to confess his love to her as Jack closed the box and puts it on the shelf he heard the door slams open to revile a cloud of smoke coming in. Jack stands up and readied his wooden spear. The smoke took everything that is metal including the box.

"No!" Jack yells dropping his spear and grabbing the box as he and the smoke fights over the box. Just then Finn and Splash came in and flapped their wings at the smoke to revile Smothering Smokebreath. Jack was able to take the box away from the Smokebreath as it retreated to the door along with the others.

"I think we found are metal thief." Jack mutters, holding the box.

* * *

The Next morning, all the villagers were talking about their metal stuff. The Riders were there without their helmets and Astrid's shoulder pads also the Speakers.

"The thief hit you guys too, huh?" Fishlegs sighs.

"I feel naked without my helmet." Snotlout said.

"Me too." Tuffnut said walking up to them with Ruffnut and their dragon. "But I made a sketch of the thief. It came to me in a dream. You see, my subconscious is working overtime, like a sports team that just can't win." Tuffnut shows them the picture of him.

"Um, Tuffnut, that's you." Astrid said.

"You just sketch yourself." Sapphire added, in her dragon form.

"**And its not a good drawing.**" Razor Wind croons.

"No, it's not." Tuffnut said.

"Uh, yes, it is." Fishlegs said.

"No, it isn't, I think I would know myself if I-" Tuffnut looks at the picture, "Huh.  
I guess it is." Tuffnut throws it away.

Jack came with his dragons along with Hiccup and Toothless. "Hey, guys. I know who the thief is." Hiccup said.

"Or should I say I know who our thieves are?" Jack corrected.

"Adolescent Smokebreath dragons." Hiccup and Jack said Together.

"Of course! Smokebreaths steal metal to build their nests." Fishlegs said.

"But why would Smokebreaths be on Berk?" Stoik asked.

"Chief! Coming in for the big win! Smothering Smokebreaths normally don't stray far from their home on Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs said.

"That's the part I'm still unclear about." Hiccup said.

"There's one" Snotlout pointed at Smoky, perched on Raven, without her double swords, shoulder.

"Snotlout, that's Smoky." Hono said, in his dragon form. "He was with Raven this whole time and he didn't steal all those metal."

"Are you sure he's not an imposter?" Snotlout asked suspiciously.

Raven glares at him and punches him on the face making him fall flat on the floor. Amethyst and Sparky laughs along with Fiona, Hookfang and Redstone.

Then Gobber came out from the forge, "I've been robbed! The thief evaded my booby traps and took all the metal I bought from trader Johann! Left me with nary a scrap of… scrap!"

"Dad, I think I might know how the Smokebreaths got here." Hiccup said.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Johann was telling a false story to a Viking couple. Hiccup, Stoick, and Jack with Toothless, Finn and Splash.

"Ha! Ah, master Hiccup, sir Jack and the great chief. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Johann asked.

"Well, Johann, we were wondering where you may have gotten that scrap metal you sold Gobber." Hiccup said.

"Unfortunately, old friends, I can't possibly reveal my sources." Johann said.

Stoick and Jack glares at him. "Of course, there are times when it's best to share. I procured it from a Berserker, who was offering it at a price I could not refuse. He had just come from an island that we both well and equally fear." Johann said.

"Breakneck Bog." Hiccup and Jack said.

"You didn't hear that from me." Johann mutters.

"Oh, well, that wasn't just a pile of scrap metal, Johann that was a Smokebreath nest with hatchlings inside it." Hiccup said.

"Well, uh, well, that's unfortunate news." Johann said.

Hiccup, Stoick, and Jack sighs in annoyance as they walk away. Toothless growled at Johann before taking a bitat his chicken and leaves, "No need to thank me!"

Outside Hiccup, Stoick, and Jack were walking at the village.

"Well, that answers how the Smokebreaths got here." Hiccup said.

Then they saw all the things that needed metal for support were falling apart. "Gobber, what's the latest?" Stoick asked Gobber.

"Just as I'd feared, Stoick." Gobber said, "Almost no metal left in all of Berk."

"And what of the armory?" Stoick asked.

"Let's just say the axe handles outnumber the axes." Gobber said. "Oh and then there's this." Gobber gestured the catapult before tapping it as it falls apart.

"Without weapons, Berk is vulnerable." Stoick said.

"Dad, we've still got the dragons." Hiccup said.

"And also Ocean's dragon friends." Jack added.

"And Dagur has an armada." Stoick said, "Even though we have dragons there's no match for a large-scale attack."

* * *

At the academy, everyone was there.

"We have to find that missing metal." Hiccup said, "Especially the weapons."

"Oh, Macey must be so alone and scared out there." Tuffnut said, "It's hard out there for a mace. Oh, Macey." Tuffnut buries his face with his hand.

"Maybe the Smokebreaths took the metal back to Breakneck Bog." Astrid said.

"I don't think so." Fishlegs said, "Smokebreaths can't fly long distances carrying a lot of weight."

"Hey, Snotlout, how'd you get your helmet back?" Ruffnut asked.

Everyone looks at Snotlout wearing his helmet, ": Chuckles: It's my spare. A real warrior is never without his helmet."

"Can't say the same for his brain." Astrid said.

Raven and Sapphire nodded, "What is it with you today? You are so up my-" Snotlout was cut off when Stormfly fired one of her spikes at Snotlout's helmet making it spin.

"Snotlout, come on, please focus." Hiccup said.

"Come on, really?" again Stormfly fires and Snotlout growls at her.

"If the Smokebreaths didn't take the metal back to Breakneck Bog, they must have started building a nest somewhere here on Berk."

"Awesome!" Tuffnut cheers.

Everyone glares at him except for the young ones. "Not awesome?"

"Definitely not awesome." Astrid said, "How are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere."

Hiccup looks at her, "Well, there's only one way to catch a metal thief, and that's-"

"Wait, don't tell me." Tuffnut said, "With a net! No. No, no, with a rope! No? Okay. Oh oh! Don't say it. With a ropey net."

"I was just gonna say with metal." Hiccup said blankly.

"Oh! It was on the tip of my tongue. Stupid tongue." Tuffnut said before sticking out his tongue at Ruffnut, "Flick it. Come on, flick it."

Ruffnut happily did it. "Ow! Oh, yeah."

"So we need to gather all the metal from the arena and bait a trap that the Smokebreaths won't be able to resist." Hiccup said, "We lure them in, let them take the metal, and follow them right back to the nest and all our missing weapons."

"You did say "all the metal," right, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she, Raven and Sapphire looks at Snotlout, polishing his helmet.

"[Whistling] What?" Snotlout asked as he looks at his helmet, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. What about his leg? That's made of metal."

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yells in disbelief.

"All I'm saying is fair is fair." Snotlout said as Hookfang went out along with Stormfly.

"Snotlout, please." Hiccup said.

* * *

At Night, Astrid puts Snotlout's helmet on top of a pile of metals and hides behind some barrels with the others.

"I still think we should've flipped a yak pie for it." Snotlout said arms crossed.

"Shh. It looks like they've taken the bait." Hiccup said.

A cloud of smoke came to collect the metal.

"Okay, very important." Hiccup whispers, "No one do absolutely anything until I give the signal."

"Get 'em!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut charged at them with Barf and Belch.

"**Charge!**" Barf and Belch roared as they fired.

"Yet another plan perfectly executed." Ocean said.

"Dragons, everyone!" Hiccup said as they get on their dragons and chase them.

"I got one!" Ruffnut yells.

"I got one too! Ugh, and its skin feels all sweaty and clammy." Tuffnut said, "Like a girl."

As the smoke clears Ruffnut was in a headlock by Tuffnut.

"Hey!" Ruffnut freed herself before punching him.

* * *

Meanwhile the Riders and Speakers were chasing the Smokebreaths.

"Look, there they go." Jack yells, riding on Finn.

"Split and follow them!" Hiccup ordered

They split up, Ocean and Jack chased the smoke but it was able to escape them.

"Ocean can you sense their auras?" Jack asked.

Ocean closes her eyes and tries to sense them but she felt a huge presence on the _ocean_. "There's a present on the _ocean_"

Jack took out his spyglass and looks at the _ocean_ to see a big army of Berserkers and Outcast.

"Oh no!" Jack puts down the spyglass, "There's a big army of Berserkers and Outcast coming to Berk."

"We have to warn the others!" Ocean said.

They took off to find the others and explain the situation.

"Dagur planted those dragons." Jack said, "He knew what they would do."

"Hiccup, you found the Smokebreath nest." Stoick said, "You and the other riders go to it and get our weapons."

"They'll be protecting it by now." Ocean said.

"We don't have enough time to fight the Smokebreaths and get back here before Dagur attacks." Sapphire said, in her dragon form.

"Then I say we head out there and blast those Berserkers with what we've got." Snotlout said.

"Even with our dragons, the six of us and Ocean's friends won't be able to take out those ships alone."

"Well, if we cut ourselves in half, we'd be twice as many!" Tuffnut said.

"Just once, try stopping it between here" Astrid pointed her head, "And here." She pointed her mouth.

Tuffnut tries to figure out what Astrid is saying. "No, he's actually onto something." Hiccup said.

"See? I'll get an axe." Tuffnut was about to get one.

"What? No, you don't need an axe. We don't need more of us." Hiccup said, "We need more dragons."

"What are you saying, son?" Stoick asked.

"Why fight against the Smokebreaths when we can fight with them? Everyone, bring any metal you might still have in your houses." Hiccup said. "It doesn't matter how small it is."

"You heard my son!" Stoick yells

All the Villagers collected all the metals that they have. "I gutted my first Outcast with this." Gobber gives Hiccup his prostatic hook. "Take good care of it."

"Thank you, Gobber. I will." Hiccup said.

* * *

At the sky, the Riders and Speakers dragon were carrying the metals as they flies to the forest.

"Ruff, Tuff, sound the dinner bell." Hiccup said.

"Come and get it, smokebutts!" Ruffnut bangs two pans together.

"Yeah, smokebutts, come and get it, you foggy bottoms." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut throws the metals at the nest. The Smokebreath saw metals and chased them.

"Okay, there they are." Hiccup said, "We need to pick up the pace. If they get this metal, we're done."

At the Berk, Ocean's dragon friends were there preparing for battle.

"Arm yourself with whatever you can find." Stoick said picking up a log. "We will battle to the end."

Ace raised his stinger followed by his pack mates ready to sting any Outcast or Berserkers.

Gobber was about to pick up a rock but he saw the Riders, Speakers and a cloud of smoke following them, "Stoick, look."

Stoick looks up and smiles when he saw them.

"Dagur's fleet up ahead!" Hiccup said.

Meanwhile at the armada, "What is that?" Dagur asked looking at the cloud of smoke.

"It looks like fog." Savage said.

"Sir, we can no longer see the Berk mainland." A Berserker soldier said."We have no target."

"What?" Dagur exclaims.

"Okay, gang! Metal away!" Hiccup said.

The sack opens and the all the metal fell on the ship.

Dagur catches a spoon, "A spoon? They're dropping spoons? Why are they dropping spoons? What does this mean?! Could this be a spoon of surrender?" Dagur asked then suddenly a Smokebreath took it.

"Don't think so, sir." Savage said.

"Oh, no." Dagur mutters.

Then all the Smokebreath took all the metals making the Outcast and Berserkers scared.

As the smoke clears the ships were still standing.

"Hiccup, I thought it was supposed to-" Astrid didn't finished.

"Wait for it." Hiccup said.

Then the all the ships fall apart in a mere seconds. Dagur and Savage were floating on a piece of wood until Dagur pushes Savage overboard.

"This is not over, Hiccup! You hear me? You just wait! You will kiss this boot! And Ocean will be my wife!" Gagur yells.

Jack's blood boiled in anger as he growled at the 2 Smokebreaths, "**That guy has metal!**"

The Smokebreaths grinned as they took a Dagur's helmet and kneecap armor. (Sorry I don't know much about armor.)

"You will kiss this boot and Ocean will be my wife." Dagur mutters.

* * *

At the village, The Speakes were able to convince the Smokebreaths to return the metals back to the villagers.

"Oh, Macey, let's never be apart again." Tuffnut said holding his mace, "Life is an empty void without your spiky face." Then Tuffnut uses his fake girl voice, "Oh, I missed you too, Tuffnut." Then normal voice, "And I miss the sunsets with you, Macey, oh, the sunsets."

Skullcrusher and Wild Sky walks past them, "**That boy needs to find a mate.**" Skullcrusher growled.

"**If he doesn't, he'll be talking with that mace for the rest of his sad human life.**" Wildsky added.

"**If he does I'm gonna puke.**" Jasper said as they walk home.

"[laughs] Well done, son." Stoick said.

"We'll return everyone's metal just as soon as we get the Smokebreaths back to Breakneck Bog." Hiccup said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, I think I know someone who should be happy to help us." Hiccup said.

At the _ocean_, Stormfly and Hookfang put all the metal in Trader Johann's ship with the Smokebreaths following them.

"But, master Hiccup, this can't be the only solution!" Johann whines.

"Think of the story you'll have to tell." Hiccup said. "Next stop, Breakneck Bog!"

The Ship sailed to the island while Johann tries to stop the Smokebreths from taking his stuff.

* * *

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	37. Bing, Bam and Boom!

**This is chapter is short because school is so stressful. **

* * *

**Chapter 37: Bing, Bam and Boom!**

In the water, Jack was catching fish with Finn and Splash. Jack was using his wooden spear to catch a pass a by fish. As the caught many fish the resurface and swam back to the beach, Jack pts all the fish in each basket to deliver while Finn and Splash eat the left over fish. Then there was a terrible singing.

"Well, I've got my ax, and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking through and through"

"**What was that?**" Finn asked.

"**That might be Fishlegs' singing.**" Jack answered putting a fish on the basket.

"**Hey Jack.**" Splash croons, "**Can I asked a question?**"

Jack nodded without turning his head.

"**Do you like Ocean?**"

Jack drops the fish with his eyes widen and his face a little red, "**Y-Yeah as a friend.**"

"**No, no, no as in like, like, like her.**" Splash said.

Jack tried his best to keep his heart from pounding rapidly, his face was red as a tomato, sighing he said, "**Yes, I do like her, happy?**" Jack looks at a smiling Splash and a grinning Finn.

"**Let's just deliver the fish.**" Jack grumbles.

The two young ones nodded and they delivered the fish baskets to everyone. It took all night and Jack and his brothers went home for a good night sleep.

The Next day, Jack and his brothers woke up and stretched then they heard chaos on the village.

"**What's happening up there?**" Splash asked.

"**Funny, I was about to ask you the same question.**" Jack grumbles getting on Finn.

The three took off to the village to see three Thunderdrum babies. Jack saw how they destroy anything in their path. All the riders were having a hard time getting them until Thornado roars at them and they stop.

"Look at that." Hiccup said, "They're putty in Thornado's hand. Paw. Claws. Whatever."

Then the Thorston landed, "Okay, we want that one." Tuffnut pointed at blue one.

"No, that one." Ruffnut pointed the purple one.

"It's such a hard decision." Tuffnut said, "Okay, we'll take the set."

"Quiet!" Stoick yells, "Hiccup, I want you to get those troublemakers off this island now."

"Okay, we'll go, but know this. Our mother will miss us." Tuffnut said.

"Not you idiots." Jack said, "The Thunderdrum hatchlings."

"Oh, [laughs] you had me there for a minute, chief, because we're also troublemakers." Tuffnut said.

Hono, in his dragon form, leans over to Daniel, "Why can't they get out of the island?" he whispers.

"Don't know." Daniel, in his dragon form, whispers back.

"Dad, don't you think we'd be better off training them?" Hiccup suggested, "Think about it, they're fast, powerful-"

"Destructive, loud, and out of control." Stoick added.

"Uh, chief, you're kinda making Hiccup's argument for him." Raven said, with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"The lad's got a point, Stoick." Gobber said, "A squadron of Thunderdrums would be tough for Dagur and the Berserkers to defend against."

"You really think you can get them under control, son?"

"I know we can." Hiccup said, "I mean, look how great Thornado turned out to be."

"Well, he is quite spectacular." Stoick said.

"True" Ocean said with Vamp on her shoulder.

"We can do it, chief. Please let us try." Bell said.

"All right, fine. But the first sign of trouble, they go." Stoick said. "Thornado isn't their mother or a babysitter. He's got chiefly duties, just like I do."

"Dad, you won't be sorry, I promise." Hiccup said, "I already have a whole plan laid out on how to train them."

* * *

In the academy, the Thunderdrum hatchlings were roaring and flying around. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Okay, now might be a good time to roll out that big plan of yours." Astrid said covering her ears.

"Right, right, big plan." Hiccup said covering his ears. "Uh, okay."

"Let me guess, you have no plan." Achilles said annoyed as he covers his ears.

"You, you're right." Hiccup said.

"That would be correct." Jack said covers his ears.

"Well, don't you think you better get one before our ears explode?" Snotlout yells.

"Wait! Wait, our ears can actually explode?" Tuffnut asked excitingly.

"Let's see!" Ruffnut said as she drags Tuffnut over to a Thunderdrum hatchling.

The Thunderdrum hatchling roars, "Yes, explode, explode!" Tuffnut cheers.

"Come on." Hiccup groans, "Don't encourage them."

"The twins or the Thunderdrums?" Sapphire, in her dragon form, asked.

"Neither." Hiccup said, "All right, so, uh, I guess the first thing we should do is name them."

"No, first thing we need to do is to get them to shut up!" Snotlout yells.

"Over here!" Ocean puts down Dragon nips and Thunderdrum hatchlings went to it and relax, "Dragon nip, Old school, but effective."

"Great, but we can't have them lying around in a haze doing nothing all day." Daniel said, in his dragon form.

"Yeah, that's what the twins are for." Hono said, in his dragon form.

"Whoa, whoa, don't judge." Tuffnut said, "We already did something today."

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed.

"What? What did you do?" Snotlout asked mockingly.

"What did we do? What did we do?!" Ruffnut exclaims, "Uh, what did we do?"

"We named them." Tuffnut said.

"Oh, this should be good." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is." Tuffnut said, "Ready? Now wait for it. Bing!" Tuffnut pointed at the green one.

"Bam!" Ruffnut pointed at the blue one.

"And Lloyd." Tuffnut pointed the purple one, "You can thank us later."

Everyone stares at them blankly.

"Lloyd?" Sapphire asked, with her arms crossed.

"Call me crazy, but I'm thinking there might be a more logical choice than Lloyd." Fishlegs said.

"Like what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Uh, Boom?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that could work." Tuffnut said, "No way. How about Darren?"

"Sorry, Lloyd." Ruffnut said.

"All right, now that that's all taken care of, let's try some actual training." Hiccup said.  
"Uh, voting is still open on the Lloyd thing, though, right? Right?" Tuffnut asked, "Okay. Okay, just checking. Darren's still on the table, though, right?"

Hiccup outstretches his hand and Bam puts his snout, "Wow, that could have gone far worse."

Then Bam roars sending Hiccup flying luckily Toothless catches him, "Whoa! Ow!"

"You mean like that?" Achilles asked.

"Yep, exactly like that." Hiccup said getting up.

All the Riders tried to tame them but end up a failure. Astrid tried to tell them to stay but they keep tackling Stormfly. Snotlout tried to teach them how to fire but ends up getting blast. Fishlegs tries to teach them how to disarm their opponents' weapon but ends up in a game of monkey in the middle along with Meatlug.

"Okay, here we go, repeat after me." Tuffnut said, before belching, "A."

The baby Thunderdrums burp, "B" Tuffnut burps. Again the baby Thunderdrums burp.

"Hey, uh, not to be a wet blanket, but how is this helping anything?" Hiccup said,

"How is it hurting?" Tuffnut asked.

"Our nose." Daniel said pinching his nose along with Hono and Sapphire.

Ruffnut burps up a C. The baby Thunderdrums roared, sending the Thorston twins crashing to barrels with Snotlout.

"See? They love it!" Tuffnut exclaims.

The Thundrum hatchlings then fly around. "Oh, not so fast, fellas." Hccup said, "We still have a few more exercises to work on."

"**Can we stop. There roars are hurting my ears.**" Toothless grumbles

"I know, pal." Hiccup said, "The word excruciating comes to mind."

"Hiccup, the only way for them is to be obident is an adult Thunderdrum." Ocean said.

Then there was a Thunderdrum howl and the hatchlings stop.

"Huh, will you look at that?" Hiccup said.

"Finally getting through to them." Jack said.

"Well, someone is." Achilles looks at the entrance.

Everyone looks at the gate to Thornado coming in. "Okay, Thornado." Raven said, "How about a little follow the leader?"

Thornado nodded and flies around the arena along with the hatchlings. As they finished they landed and the hatchlings nuzzles Thornado.

"That was promising." Bell said.

"Yeah, I hardly recognize them." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut gasps, "What did you do? You've ruined them." He exclaims, "Oh, Lloyd! I'm so sorry, Darren."

"Thornado? Thornado! Come now." Stoick calls, "We have chiefing to do." He enters the arena to see the hatchlings are nuzzling Thornado. "Hmm, well, that's an improvement. Well done, Hiccup."

"Well, no, Dad, it's actually Thornado who did it." Hiccup said.

"Well, he shows them a thing or two." Stoick said.

"So, what are we going to them?" Jack asked, "Thornado can't watch them, he has to help Stoick."

"Hey guys, didn't Thornado have a friend who is also a Thunderdrum?" Ocean asked.

"Yeah your right." Hiccup said.

"**Thornado? Do you know where your friend is?**" Nightshade asked.

"**Maybe he's in Dragon Island.**" Thornado suggested, "**After Gobber fixed him up he said he's going to live at Dragon Island.**"

"Guys, Thornado said his friend is at Dragon Island." Daniel translated.

"Well, then let's go." Hiccup said getting on Toothless.

Everyone got on their dragons, except or the Dragon Shifters, they picked up their siblings, and took off to dragon Island.

* * *

At Dragon Island, everyone landed and searches for Thornado's friend.

"Well, we should call him." Jack said, "Care to do the honor Thornado?"

Thornado nodded and roars, "**Riptide! Are you here?**"

They waited for an answer but nothing. "**I don't understand? I thought Thornado's friend was here?**" Razor Wing grumbles.

Ocean closes here eyes and listens to the trees, "The trees said that Thornado's friend, Riptide, has started a family and moved to south part of the archipelago."

Everyone was disappointed to hear that, except for the twins. "What are we gonna do with these guys?" Jack said.

"We can't take them with us, and we can't leave them here." Raven added.

Stoick looks at hatchlings. They were nuzzling Thornado happily. He got off and unties his saddle.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes, son." Stoick said, "I think we both know what we have to do. Don't we, Thornado?"

"Chief, what are you doing?" Bell asked, riding on Wildsky.

"I'm setting Thornado free." Stoick said, "Do what any chief would do in this situation. Or any father." Stoick looks at Thornado, "These boys won't survive without you. Right now, they need you more than I do."

Thornado puts his snout on Stoick's hand, "Ah, I understand. I'd do the same thing. It doesn't mean I won't miss you. Take care of your new family."

"But how are you going to do your duties without Thornado?" Roscoe asked.

Bell's gray eyes looks at Skullcrusher, "He can with Skullcrusher." Bell said.

Everyone looks at her, "He can be Stoick's new dragon if that's alright."

"**Of course.**" Thornado said, "**He makes a great dragon companion for Stoick.**"

Ocean nodded with a smile as Stoick went over to Skullcrusher, "You really want to be my dragon?" he asked.

"**Of course.**" Skullcrusher purrs as he lowered himself so Stoick can get on him.

"**I guess this is goodbye Thornado.**" Redstone said.

"**I guess it is but we will all meet again soon.**" Thornado purrs.

Everyone said their goodbyes before going home. "Hey, Dad, you did the right thing." Hiccup said.

Stoick turns back to Dragon Island, "Good-bye, old friend." He said.

Thornado and the hatchlings roared their goodbyes as the Riders and Speaker flew home.


	38. Cast Out part 1

**Chapter 38: Cast Out part 1**

Ocean was at the forest with her dragons plus Ember and Lucky. They were collecting herbs for Gothi.

"**Hey, Ember, don't you think you should find a mate or something?**" Vamp asked perched on Nightshade's saddle.

Ember snorted, "**Ah, no, there is no way I'm getting a mate.**" She growls.

"**Why not?**" Vamp asked.

"**It's because, all the Typhoomerangs will flirt with me.**"

"**Come on!**" Vamp chirps, "**Nightshade has Toothless as a mate. Ruby has Ace as a mate-**"

"**Ace and I are just friends.**" Ruby hissed.

"**Whatever,**" Vamp waves his claw, "**Black Crystal and Strike are mates and Ocean and Jack are mates!**"

Ocean face blushed a little, "**Jack and I are only friends, Vamp! Not mates!**" she said really fast.

Ocean's Dragons blinked at her, "**Okay**…" Vamp said.

Then they heard Astrid's scream. They look up to see Astrid falling!

"**Nightshade!**" Ocean roars.

Nightshade took off. Astrid hits some tree branches and she was about to crash but Nightshade caught her just in time. As Nightshade gently puts Astrid down, Ocean checks on her. Ocean took out a medical lotion and rubs it on Astrid. Eventually, the riders landed, Hiccup and Fishlegs went over to the girls.

"Ocean, is Astrid okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"She's fine, hurt, but fine." Ocean said.

Then Astrid woke up, "What happen?" she asked, as Ocean helps her up.

Then Hookfang landed, "That's right! That's how Snotlout retreats he doesn't! Click-click-boom! [Laughs]"

Everyone gave him an annoyed looks, "What? Why are you all looking at me? I mean, listen, I know why you're all looking at me." Snotlout brags. Hiccup grunts in annoyance, "What? It's Hiccup's stupid exercise."

"You have no idea what you did, do you?" Ocean asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, yeah, Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever." Snotlout answered.

"No, You almost got Astrid killed!" Ocean said, a bit angry.

"Come on, she's fine." Snotlout said, "Look at her."

"No thanks to you." Astrid said before charging at Snotlout, luckily Hiccup stops her, "Okay, all right. Easy there, Astrid." Hiccup tries to stop her.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna take your helmet." Astrid said before walking away. "And shove it up your dirty, little, rotten"

"That's it." Hiccup said. "I'm tired of this. I am tired of this!"

"What are you tired of?"

"You always have to do things your way."

"Yeah, well guess what? I look out for number 1 and one A." Snotlout said.

"Exactly. How can we rely on you if you don't do what we ask?" Hiccup asked.

"So? What are you saying, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm saying, until further notice, you're suspended from the academy." Hiccup said arms crossed.

"What?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

Everyone was shock and amaze on Hiccup's words. "You can't ground me." Snotlout said, "You're not my Dad!"

"Yes, I can!" Hiccup said.

"Oh, really? Watch! Ground this, dragon boy!" Snotlout gets on Hookfang and flies off.

"Uh, am I wrong in thinking grounding means staying on the ground?" Tuffnut asked stupidly, "Because that looks an awful lot like, uh, skying."

"Don't you mean flying?" Ocean corrected.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"[Sighs], If we can't count on him during practice, how can we possibly count on him the next time we run into Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

"He's right." Ocean said, walking over to them, "If Snotlout doesn't listen or obey he'll end up getting killed or someone else."

* * *

The Riders went home to call it a day; Ocean went over to Gothi and gives her the herbs before going home. As she did, she saw Achilles training with Jack.

"Hey Jack." Ocean greeted.

Jack and Achilles stop training, "Hey Ocean." Jack greeted.

"What are you boys up too?"

"Jack was teaching me to use a spear." Achilles said.

"Really? That was nice of you Jack." Ocean smiles

Jack blush a little but return the smile. Then the other Speakers with their dragons came, "Hey guys! Watcha doing?" Raven asked getting off of Flame with Smoky perched on her shoulder.

"Jack was teaching Achilles how to use a spear." Ocean said.

"Cool." Hono said setting down Ronald and Roscoe.

"**Hey, did you guys want to know something?**" Vamp asked.

"**What?**" the Snaptrapper asked in sync.

"**Snotlout got suspended.**" Vamp said.

"**Really?**" Sunset asked in shock.

"**Yes, he nearly got Astrid killed.**" Ocean grumbles.

"**He did what?!**" Raven and Sapphire roar.

"**You heard her.**" Ember said, "**Snotlout almost got Astrid killed.**"

"**Is she alright?**" Static asked.

"**Yeah she'll be fine.**" Nightshade said.

They all went to the academy to see Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs with their dragons. As they enter, they saw the Thorston twins doing something in Snotlout's pen.

"So, let me guess, Snotlout is out flying?" Hiccup asked.

"You didn't hear it from us." Tuffnut said.

"And what are you two doing?" Daniel asked, in his dragon form, holding Calenthe while Amethyst and Sparky perched themselves on his shoulders.

"Well, we figured with Snotlout kicked out of the academy and our pen next to his, we'd knock down a wall, create kind of a better flow." Tuffnut said.

Everyone stares at him. "It's a Feng Shui Obviously, in remembrance of Snotlout." Tuffnut said, "He, he will be forgotten will, sorry, will not be forgotten." He corrected.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't kick him out of the academy." Hiccup said, "He's just on temporary suspension."

"Well, what choice do you have after his flagrant disregard for your leadership?" Tuffnut said, "I mean; he deserves to have his pen merged with another pen!"

"Yeah, the only remaining choice is total expulsion, or you run the risk of losing the respect of the other riders." Ruffnut said.

"Wow, they actually have a point." Raven said.

"And we're not just saying that because we plan on putting curtains right here." Ruffnut said.

"I'm good with fabrics." Tuffnut said holding a purple clothe, "Who knew? I also do some needlepoint."

Hiccup took the fabric and throws it, "No one is knocking down anything. I will talk to Snotlout when he comes back." Hiccup said.

"If he ever comes back." Achilles mutters.

* * *

At the beach in the afternoon, Jack was at the beach with his brothers. They were sitting in the sand near the water.

"**Hey Jack?**" Splash asked.

Jack looks at him, "**Yes?**"

"**Are you going to tell Ocean that you love her?**" he asked.

Jack blush a little, "**Not yet until Snoggletog.**" He grumbles.

Then they heard Hookfang's roar. They look up to see Hookfang carrying two passengers.

Jack gets on Finn before taking off. As they landed they saw someone dropping Snotlout's body in the ground.

"Is that Snotlout?" A Viking woman asked.

"Is he dead?" A Viking man asked.

"Viking funeral!" Raven yells.

Everyone cheers until Snotlout wakes up. "No, no funeral. Not dead." He said.

"Aww." Everyone whines.

"Come on! Come on!" Stoick walks past them, with Skullcrusher, wearing a saddle, Hiccup and Toothless. "Okay, okay. What's going on here? Who is-"

Stoick was cut off when he saw him.

"I captured him." Snotlout said before fainting.

There standing tall was Alvin the Treacherous.

"Alvin?" Everyone exclaims.

* * *

At the Great Hall all the villagers were there.

"Alvin the Treacherous you are hereby charged with the following crimes: treachery, attempted treachery, premeditated treachery, conspiracy to commit treachery, and well, you get the idea!" Gobber yells holding a paper.

All the villagers were yelling, wanting his head.

"Settle down, everyone." Ocean yells calming everyone.

"Alvin the Treacherous, you will be remanded to our jail until a proper sentence can be handed down." Stoick said.

"Is this how you treat a man who saved a valuable life?" Alvin asked hands shackled.

"Valuable?" Ruffnut asked in confusion.

"Snotlout?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yuk!" Raven spat.

"I know you, Alvin." Stoick said, "You didn't do this for Snotlout. You did it for yourself."

"What could I possibly have to gain from coming here? I did it for us both, Stoick." Alvin said, "I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested." Stoick said, "That's it, everyone! Go home."

"Hiccup!" Bell runs over to him, "Snotlout just woke up and he told us that there was an earthquake when he landed on the island."

"Well, that's fantastic news." Hiccup said, "Come on."

* * *

At the Academy, Tuffnut was hanging a shark skin fabric in the wall but it fell. He tried it do again but it fall again he did it again and again and again while Ruffnut puts a flower vase on the table.

The Riders, minus Snotlout, and the Speakers were flying around as their dragons fired the floor, except for Daniel, Hono and Sapphire who are dragon shifters.

"Come on, you guys, focus." Hiccup said, "We need to figure out a way to stop the Screaming Death from reaching Berk."

Then Hookfang enters, hitting Meatlug on the progress. Meatlug crashes along with Fishlegs.

"Hey, everyone! Did you miss me? Of course you did." Snotlout said getting off of Hookfang. "Ha! Why do I even ask?"

Everyone gave him the blank while the Thorston twins were disappointed.

"Oh, great." Tuffnut said, "Can't return this fabric."

Then the fabric fell on him and Ruffnut snickered. "Snotlout, I'm very happy you're okay." Hiccup said.

"Oh, me? Ha! I'm more than okay." Snotlout said.

"You broke the rules, again." Hiccup added. "And you almost got yourself killed in the process."

"Again." Jack said.

"So?"

"So, you're still suspended." Hiccup said.

"What?" Snotlout exclaims.

The Thorston twins were happy, "All right! Back in business, and ain't it fine? Doing curtains all the time" Tuffnut sang.

"I captured Alvin the Treacherous!" Snotlout said.

"Weren't you unconscious when you captured him?" Astrid asked.

"Unconscious like a fox." Snotlout said.

"Uh, that doesn't even make sense to me, and I am foxy like a badger." Tuffnut said then fells down with the fabric.

"Unh! Look, nothing's changed." Hiccup said, "You're still suspended. I'm sorry. Come on, Hookfang." Hiccup gestured Hookfang to follow.

Hookfang followed him sadly.

"You can't do this, Hiccup! You can't take away my dragon." Snotlout said but Hiccup puts Hookfang in his pen.

"Hookfang." Snotlout said sadly.

"**Orders are orders, Snotlout.**" Hookfang croons. Then Tuffnut poke his out in the bars of the cage, "Uh, hello? Viking in the dragon pen, Guys?"

* * *

At the beach, Ocean was looking at the water in a cold night with Nightshade, Ruby and Vamp by her side.

"Ocean?"

Ocean turns to see Jack, holding his cloak, with his brothers. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her.

"I was just thinking." Ocean said looking back at water.

"About?"

"Alvin saving Snotlout, I mean we all know that he's a bad guy but he just someone else's life." Ocean said.

"**Yeah, the worst kind of life.**" Ruby mutters.

Ocean sighs, "I don't know if it's a good idea imprisoning him."

Jack looks at her. He knows she was confused and shock but also worried, "I don't know either but sometimes people change." He said.

Ocean looks at him and smiles before shivering due to the cold wind. Jack puts his cloak on Ocean to keep her warm from the cold. Ocean blush a little also Jack.

"T-thanks Jack." Ocean smiled.

Jack smiled back then stops when their eyes locked together. They were in a trance neither of them moves. Their dragons watched in excitement, except for Fin and Splash they were too young to know romance. Jack leans down and Ocean looks at him. Their faces came closer as they close their eyes but was cut off when they heard a loud roar.

"What was that!?" Jack exclaims.

Ocean closes her eyes and feel the auras, "Outcasts and Berserkers are here!" she yells, "And I can feel a dragon root in the academy."

"We have to tell the others!" Jack said.

Ocean nodded as she gets on Nightshade along with Ruby and Vamp. Jack gets on Finn then they took off.

* * *

At the academy, Dagur gave Hiccup a choice to choose his friends life or Toothless.

"The answer is, we run you through and open the gate ourselves." Stoick said, with Army of Berkians and Speakers. Ocean's dragon friends were there. Everyone fought; Ace and his pack paralyzed many Berserkers and Outcasts. The Speakers helped out a lot. Bellator and the Boneknappers use their roar to send Berserkers and Outcast. Then Alvin came and he and Stoick fought together. Stoick opens the gate. "Fishlegs, this way! We'll cover you!"

"Come on, girl, you can do this!" Fishlegs encourage.

Meatlug flies away with the dragon root but accidently hitting Stoick on the process, "Sorry, chief!"

Meanwhile at the ring, the dragon calm down and their Riders went over to them.

"Come here, you stupid dragon." Snotlout said before hugging Hookfang. "I love you."

"Oh, you guys." Tuffnut said to Barf and Belch, "Thanks for not killing us. Well, thanks for not killing me. [Chuckles] Could've done with one less nut, if you know what I'm saying."

"Hiccup!"

Everyone turns to see Stoick tied up, next to him is Dagur, who chuckles mischievously, and Savage.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Nobody make a move." Dagur said pointing a sword at Stoick.

"Dagur." Raven spat.

"We'll be leaving now, and if I see one dragon following us, rider or not, you're gonna be looking for a new chief. [Laughs] We'll be in touch! Bye-bye." Dagur said before leaving with Stoick.

"Okay, we take the South pass, cut them off at the beach, and smash their boats. Before they even-" Hiccup was cut off.

"Hiccup, calm down." Ocean said.

"Don't do it, boy." Gobber said, "You back a man like that into a corner; you may not like the outcome."

"Especially when that man travels with a 100-ship armada." Raven added.

"But I have to save my father!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Dagur is not gonna hurt your father, yet." Alvin said, "Stoick is not what he wants."

"He's right." Gobber said.

"You want me to trust him?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"If there's one thing Alvin knows, Hiccup, its treachery." Ocean said.

Hiccup looks at the _ocean_, "Don't worry, Dad." Hiccup said. "We're gonna get you back, no matter what it takes."


	39. Cast out part 2

**Chapter 39: Cast Out part 2**

At the Great Hall, All the Villagers were yelling for answers. The Speakers and their dragons were there along with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons.

"What is going on?" Hiccup asked loudly.

"I have no idea, but everyone's shouting and I am totally into that!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut turn back to the crowd.

"We're so angry!" Ruffnut yells.

"Everybody shake your fists! Now look to the sky!" Tuffnut yells bringing his fists in the air. Everyone did it

"Really not helping, Tuff." Jack said.

The Gobber shoved past the crowd, "Everyone settle down." Gobber said, "Hiccup will answer all your questions."

"Why him?" Achilles asked.

"He's the acting chief. That's why." Gobber said, "They're all yours."

"Right." Hiccup mutters.

Then the Villagers asked questions. "What are we gonna do?"

"Where's Stoick?"

"When can we start yelling again?" Tuffnut asked.

"Good questions." Hiccup said, "Mostly." He mutters, "Um, as you all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times but the best thing is to-"

"Take arms!"

"Man the catapults!"

Ocean sighs and looks at Achilles, "Do your thing." She said covering her ears.

The Speakers and Dragons covered their ears. Achilles went in front and clears his throat, as he did; he let out a horrific roar. Everyone stop yelling and covered their ears. As Achilles stops, Hiccup steps in.

"Okay, good. Thank you Achilles." Hiccup said, "So where were we?"

"You were about to tell them that they have nothing to worry about, and you have everything under control." Sapphire said.

"Thank you Sapphire, All right, people, you have nothing to worry about, and everything is under control." Daniel said.

All the villagers grumble before leaving. "That went much better in my head." Hiccup mutters.

* * *

At the Hiccup's house outside, the Speakers and their Dragons were worried.

"I hope Stoick will be okay." Bell said worriedly, as she strokes Hurricane's head.

"**Don't worry, Stoick is a strong man.**" Skullcrusher said.

Then Astrid came, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup came out of the house with Gobber, "What is it Astrid?"

"This came for you." Astrid gives a letter, "It's from Dagur and the hits just keep on coming."

Hiccup reads it, "Well, what does it say?" Achilles asked.

"We have until tonight to deliver Toothless and Ocean, or my father will-" Hiccup throws it away angrily.

"It's a trap." Astrid said.

"You know that." Sapphire added. "If we fly anywhere near Outcast island-"

"But why he wants Ocean for?" Hono interrupted.

Hiccup looks at him, "To be his wife." He said gravely.

Jack's blood boils in anger. Dagur wants to force Ocean to marrying him!

"There is no way that idiot is going to get Ocean." Jack said venomously.

"Okay, listen, you guys get Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins." Hiccup said, "You tell them to be ready."

"What about your father?" Hono asked.

"I'll handle that." Hiccup said before getting on Toothless and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy, everyone was getting ready. Raven made many bombs. Sapphire, Daniel and Hono sharpen their claws. Achilles prepared his sword. Ocean loaded many arrows. Jack sharpens his spear. Bell stays behind to watch the Dragon Shifters siblings while her dragons prepare for battle. The Snotlout came running in with Sharpshot biting his arm. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Painful message! Painful message!" he yells

The Thorston twins rushed over to him. Ruffnut pulls Sharpshot out off Snotlout's arm. Astrid took the letter.

"Oh, whoa, is that your skin in his mouth? That must hurt." Tuffnut said the Sharpshot bites his nose making Ruffnut laugh.

"Yeah, definitely hurts." Raven said.

"What does it say?" Ocean asked.

"Hiccup has an idea but we're gonna need all the dragons help." Astrid said.

"I'll go get them." Ocean said getting on Nightshade before taking off.

At the cove Ocean's dragon friends are there, and then Nightshade landed.

"**Ocean? What's wrong?**" Razor Mouth asked under a shady tree with Blade, Saw and Dill.

"**We need your help to fight the ****Berserkers and Outcast.**" Ocean said.

"**Well, you know we're always ready for anything.**" Ember said.

"**Yeah!**" Luck roars.

"**I wanna make sure that those**** Berserkers and Outcast feel pain.**" Bellator said.

"**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!**" Axel roars.

Everyone nodded. The Speed Stingers got on the Boneknappers, and they all took off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Outcast Island, Hiccup and Stoick were tied up while Toothless was in a cage.

"Are the other dragon riders here, son?" Stoick whispers.

"Well, not exactly." Hiccup whispers back.

"Oh, the Berk fleet."

"No."

"Do you have any plan at all?" Stoick asked.

"I do, actually."

"Oh, good. Good." Stoick said, "Would you like to fill me in?"

"Uh, no, I'd just like to watch it unfold, if it's all the same to you." Hiccup said.

"I have big plans for you, Mr. Night Fury. You'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers." Dagur said.

"**I rather die!**" Toothless growled.

"Every corner of the archipelago will know and fear you. Of course, we'll need to change all the sails and shields, and I'll need a new belt buckle. What's that gonna cost? Well, we'll worry about that after we've burned Berk to the ground." Dagur said. "Hey, how about Deathkiller? You like that name? Deathkiller?"

"**My name is Toothless!**" Toothless growled.

Then Berserkers and Outcasts were falling from a mysterious hole that came beneath their feet.

"No? Oh, well, we'll keep brainstorming. I mean, there's gotta be death in it, right?" Dagur said not knowing the danger.

"Wha- what's going on? What is this?" Dagur yells.

Then coming out of the ground is a Whispering Death with Alvin riding on its tail.

"Alvin, Mildew, and Whispering Deaths." Stoick said in disbelief, "This was your plan?!"

"Did not see that coming did you?" Hiccup asked.

Then Alvin landed before cutting the ropes of Stoick and Hiccup, "Just like the good, old days." Alvin said before giving Stoick a sword.

They all fought. As Mildew sets Toothless free, he tries to get to Hiccup but the floor gave in causing a really big crater. Dagur tries to get Toothless but Toothless throws him off. Hiccup manages to get on Toothless but Toothless was out of fire. As the Berserkers and Outcasts came closer to them, an orange plasma blast came sending them flying. Hiccup and Toothless looked up to see Achilles and Sunset along with the Riders and Speakers.

"Whoa, this is chaos on a level I've never seen before!" Ruffnut said looking at the destruction that the Whispering Deaths made.

"I know. I want to live here." Tuffnut said.

"Forever!" Ruffnut finished.

"Boy, are we ever glad to see you guys." Hiccup said.

"Don't thank us yet." Astrid said.

"Things are about to get a lot crazier." Raven added.

Then they heard the Screaming Death's roar. Everyone looks up to see Bellator along with Ocean's dragon friends.

"**Alright guys!**" Ocean roars, "**Let's do this!**"

All of the dragons attack. Black Crystal and Strike fired their lightning. Calvariam and the Boneknappers landed and the Speed Stingers got off before paralyzing the Berserkers and Outcasts. Skydancer uses her fire along with Ember and Lucky. Neaon uses his mist to temporally paralyze Berserkers and Outcast and Razor Mouth and Skullcrusher attacks them. Static and Shock electrically stings the Berserkers and Outcast and Wildsky, Hurricane and the J sisters, the Snaptrapper helps out. The Berserkers and Outcasts dog piled on Sapphire, Daniel and Hono but then suddenly they were set flying. Sapphire's scales were turn pitch black, her pupils became slit, her markings became red and her teeth became sharp. Hono's eyes were turn blood red and his teeth were super sharp. Daniel's eyes were glowing and the white turned black. The three Dragon Shifters attack the Berserkers and Outcasts viciously.

"Wow! What happen to them?!" Achilles exclaims.

"Its Blitz mode!" Ocean said.

"What's a Blitz mode?" Jack asked.

"It's a mode when a Dragon Shifter has a hard battle they'll get more energy." Ocean said, "But if they see something horrifying or a friend getting hurt they'll go destroy anything in their path or a whole island."

"Wow! I wish I have that!" Tuffnut exclaims.

Then a female Whispering was calling someone. Bellator stops fighting and looks at her.

"**Mother?**" he asked hopefully.

"**My son!**" she roars happily.

Dagur saw this and evilly grins, "It wants its mommy." Then he and the Berserkers tied her up.

"Dagur, no!" Hiccup yells, "You don't know what you're doing."

"You let that Whispering Death go before you destroy us all!" Ocean yells.

"Why would I do that? Hello, I'm Deranged! Well, can't argue with logic like that." Dagur said.

"**No!**" Bellator roars before attacking.

Then Savage came into view, "Right? Well, that's my cue." But before he could go Raven punches him making him unconscious.

"That was for my friends." She said.

"Back off, Hiccup!" Dagur said pointing a spear at the Mother, "You know if I destroy her, that thing will take us all out!"

"He's right." Hiccup said, "Everyone, back off."

They all did, "Wise choice. Now, I might be interested in a trade." Dagur said.

"Oh, come on, really?" Hiccup groans.

"You couldn't see this coming?"

"Never retreat! Never surrender!" Snotlout yells.

Hookfang set himself on fire before making a ball of fire. "Snotlout!" Hiccup yells.

Then Hookfang fired at the Berserkers and Outcast without hurting the mother. The mother looks at Hiccup and Toothless who nodded before flying to his sons. Bellator and his brothers fly over to her.

"**Mom**" Bellator whispers.

"**Oh my son.**" She purrs before they press their heads together.

Nightshade flies over to them, "**It looks like you found your mother Bellator.**" Ocean purrs.

"**Yes, thanks to you and your friends.**" He said.

The mother looks at Ocean, "**Thank you for saving me.**"

"**You're welcome.**" Ocean said, "**What is your name?**"

"**My name is Gemstone.**"

Bellator's brothers went to their mother and hug her.

Meanwhile to the Riders, the three Dragon Shifters were back to their original selves, and then Hookfang landed.

"Okay, I know I wasn't following orders, Hiccup, but I well, um-"

"Snotlout, you did the right thing." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I did, but wait, what?" Snotlout looks at him in shock, "Are you messing with me? I was reckless!"

"Sometimes reckless can be courageous." Hiccup said, "Your suspension is well, suspended." Hiccup outstretches his hand with a smile.

Snotlout smiles and shakes Hiccup's hand. Then there was a loud scream. They all turn to Dagur charging at them but was knocked out by a big meaty arm.

"Hello, Dagur." Alvin said before grabbing him by the color. "Remember me?"

"Oh, no." Dagur said, "No! Hiccup! Brother?"

Jack glares and was about to take a step forward but Ocean stops beore going to Alvin.

"Put him down, please." Ocean said casually.

Alvin did and Dagur looks at Ocean, "You tried to kill my friend's mother." She said before punches Dagur in the face. Dagur fell back on the crater making sound as he falls. Everyone wince playfully before clapping with a smile.

* * *

At the cliff, Stoick and Alvin were looking at the sunset.

"Who'd have thought it would've come to this, eh, Stoick?" Alvin asked.

"There's more than enough blame to go around, Alvin." Stoick looks at him, "But that's in the past what you did today for me, for my son." he outstretches his hand and Alvin shakes it with a smile.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup and Stoick were talking.

"You know, son, you're gonna be a great chief someday." Stoick said, "One of the best, I'd wager." Stoick chuckled.

"Yeah, if the last few days are any indication of what it's like to be chief, I'd just as soon leave that to you." Hiccup said.

Just then Hookfang, on fire, flies really fast. "Retreat! Retreat! Hookfang! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, it burns! It burns, it burns! It burns!" Snotlout yells.

"Hiccup? We need you." Astrid said chasing Snotlout.

"Really need you!" Ocean added.

Then Raven and Gobber came, "Stoick, Silent Sven just broke his silence!" Gobber said.

"And you are not going to like what he has to say." Raven added.

"Go on, it looks like we both have our own chiefing to do." Stoick said.

"Come on, bud." Hiccup said getting on Toothless before taking off.

In the forge Snotlout was sitting on a bucket of water while he sighs in relief with Achilles patting Hookfang with Sunset by his side.

In the arena, Astrid and Stormfly were practicing. Sneaky was hovering over a plank with plates on it and balancing on top of a barrel. Astrid gave him the signal and Sneaky landed hard on the plank and the plates flew into the air. Stormfly fired several spikes at them and smashed every single one. Astrid then gave her a chicken leg as a reward.

In the plaza, where Bell and Fishlegs updates new information about Bellator also at the plaza were the Thorston twins shoving each other while the little ones watches them. Barf and Belch picks them and separates them.

In the Great Hall stairs, Sapphire was listening to Daniel and Hono as they explain her about the Blitz mode. On the Beach, Jack and his brothers were swimming on the water enjoying their relaxation. Ocean was at the forest collecting herbs for Gothis with her dragons helping her.

This is Berk. We've got ice, we've got snow and we've got more ice. But we've also got dragons. We train them learn from them protect them. And they protect us sometimes from ourselves. One thing's for sure. We wouldn't trade this for anything. Would you?

* * *

**The last chapter I will update soon and also Heather is going to be there. The last chapter is a Snoggletog chapter! **


	40. Happy Snoggletog!

**Okay, I saw the Race to the Edge trailer and it was cool. I'm gonna make a fanfiction with my characters soon and Heather isn't going to be here but she'll be on the Race to the Edge. For the mean time, I'm going to make the HTTYD 2 and the title is Nature Child of Dragons 2. And this is the last chapter for Nature Child of Dragons, enjoy. **

**Ocean Melody- Female Human (Tara Strong)**

**Nightshade-Female Night Fury (Demi Lovato)**

**Ruby the- Female Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies)**

**Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes)**

**Black Crystal- Female Skrill (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Ember-Female Typhoomerang (Katy Perry)**

**Lucky-Male Typhoomerang (Sam Riley)**

**Leaf-Male Light Fury (Diego Velazquez)**

**Sunny-Female Light Fury (Addison Riecke)**

**Skydancer- Female Stormcutter (Angelina Jolie)**

**Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Mace Coronel)**

**Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning)**

**Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy)**

**Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney)**

**Smoky-Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck)**

**Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak)**

**Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut)**

**Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene)**

**Amethyst-Female Night Fury (Breanna Yda)**

**Jack Hunter- Male Human (Kendall Schmidt)**

**Finn- Male Sliquifier (Jace Norman)**

**Splash- Male Raincutter****(Curtis Harris)**

**Hono Firefist- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (James Maslow)**

**Ronald- Male Human (Casey Simpson)**

**Roscoe-Male Human (Aiden Gallagher)**

**Redstone- Male Grapple Grounder (Cameron Ocasio)**

**Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw- Female Silver Night Fury Hybrid (Selena Gomez)**

**Fiona-Female Human****(Saara Chaudry)**

**Razor Wing-Male Timberjack (****Jonny Gray)**

**Bluebell/Silverbell-Female Human** (**Brec Bassinger)**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Happy Snoggletog!**

Today was going to be amazing, today is Snoggletog! Everyone prepared their favorite holiday. Raven and Gobber made enough weapons, made of Gronckle Iron, for the people to buy. Bell made eggnogs/yaknogs for the villagers and they love it! The dragons are also excited, before Snoggletog started; they left to migrate to the Nesting grounds, where they lay their eggs, females' only, then returned back to show their young ones their home. Jack, on the other hand, was nervous. Today he was going to confess his love towards Ocean. Finn and Splash encourages him saying be a dragon, er… man!

Jack was in his house wearing the clothes that Ocean made him. He was nervous; he was worried that Ocean might not like him. He took the box from the shelf and opens it to revile the sapphire necklace. Then Finn and Splash came in.

"**Jack! We're gonna be late for the party!**" Splash roared excitingly.

Jack nodded and picks up the box before going out with his brothers. Jack gets on Finn, while holding the box, and took off to the plaza in the night. As they landed, Jack gets off before walking.

He saw all the villagers talking and laughing, enjoying themselves in the holiday. Jack saw the Riders, Speakers and their dragons enjoying themselves. The dragon hatchlings were playing with children and the dragon shifters' siblings. The Fireworm queen was here along with her subjects. The Changewings are also here wanted to join this holiday. Ace and Ruby were just talking while Ace's pack mates talking with other dragons. Black Crystal and Strike has three hatchlings, the first born was Bolt, he has his mother's eyes, the second born is Flick, he has his father's eyes and a black marking on the tip of his wings, and last Kristin, she has her mother's eyes and crystal birthmark on her head. The Typhoomerangs from Eel Island also came hearing a great party was here. Torch and Blueblaze were there and started flirting with Ember along with the rest of the males, much to Lucky's annoyance and Ember's.

Then Stoick stands on the stage. "Everyone why don't we have Ocean, Sapphire and Bell sing on stage!"

Everyone cheered and three female speakers went up stage. "Gobber give us beat." Sapphire said.

Gobber nodded and took out his lute and started playing. Ocean, Sapphire and Bell started singing.

Ocean:

There's a rhythm of this world in every nation.

Sapphire:

A never-ending song of celebration

Bell: A song that dances on the wind. Sieving through the trees, it's opened up my world and sky and made them new for me

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Movin' to the heartbeat

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the sun and sky

Ocean: I'm flyin'

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Living every moment

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the day and night

Ocean: I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream singing the song, living the song of life

Ocean: Sailing on the summer night flying high. Dancing to the beating of our hearts in paradise

Sapphire: I hear the song of the moon and stars  
I hear the children sing

Bell: It's a celebration of every heart of every living thing

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Movin' to the heart beat

Sing it to the sun and sky

I'm flyin'

Singing to the song of life

Livin' every moment

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the day and night

Ocean: I'm flyin'

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Movin' to the heartbeat

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the sun and sky

Ocean: I'm flyin'

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Livin' every moment

Sing it to the day and night

Ocean: I'm tryin' hard to believe, it's not just a dream. Singing the song, living the song of life

Then the music became slow and the stars above and moon twinkled at them.

Ocean: I hear the song of the moon and stars.  
I hear the children sing. It's a celebration of every heart of every living thing

Sapphire and Bell: Singing it to the song of life

Ocean: Movin' to the heartbeat, the heart beat

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the sun and sky

Ocean: Oh, oh, oh I'm flying

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Oh, oh livin' every moment

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the day and night

Ocean: Oh whoa

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Yeah

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the sun and sky

Ocean: Oh, oh, oh I'm flyin'

Sapphire and Bell: Singing to the song of life

Ocean: Oh, oh sing it to the sun and sky

Sapphire and Bell: Sing it to the day and night

Ocean: I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream. Singing the song, livin' the song of life

As the three girls finished, everyone cheered to them, "Happy Snoggletog!" everyone yells happily.

Jack looks at Ocean, smiling to everyone as she waves at them. Sighing, jack went to the cliff away from the village and looks at the stars with box he was holding.

"Why can I just tell Ocean?" Jack mutters.

"Tell me what?"

Jack jumps in surprise as he turns around, hiding the box behind him, to see Ocean looking at him.

"O-Ocean?! What are you doing here?" Jack stuttered, his face a little red.

"I saw you walking away." Ocean said, "And what is that behind your back?"

Jack tried to make a good excuse but he knows that Ocean will read his aura; so without a choice he gave the box to Ocean, "It's for you." He said.

Ocean's eyes widen, as she takes the box and opens it. She gasps, as she saw the necklace, she took it out and put the box down, "Jack, it's beautiful."

"It's a thank you gift for giving me and my brothers a home." Jack said with a small smile.

Ocean looks at him with a smile before putting the necklace on, "I wish I could give you something in return." She said.

Jack took her hand, making her blush, "You already did." He said.

Ocean looks at him, "Ocean, I know we only know each other for a few weeks but I-" Jack tried to say it.

"You what?" Ocean whispers.

"I, I, I love you." Jack confessed before looking at the ground letting go of her hand.

Ocean looks at Jack for a moment before smiling, as she holds Jack's hand.

Jack looks at her in surprise and hope. Ocean smiles at him, "I love you too." She said.

Jack smiles at her with happiness. The two of them bringing their faces closer, then close their eyes, and they kiss.

The two of them felt a spark of fire ignite when they kiss. The others saw them and smiled, minus Snotlout and the young ones, clearly they were too young to understand love.

Raven smiles at the two, "Well, if Jack and Ocean are doing it so…" Raven looks at Tuffnut then grabs Tuffnut from his collar, "Come here tough guy." She said, with a grin, before kissing him on the lips.

Everyone was shock to see that, except for the young ones and Mr. and Mrs. Thorston, they were grinning happily. Toothless also did it too. He grabs Nightshade with his wings before pressing his nose on hers. Nightshade's eyes widen before returning the embrace. Astrid and Hiccup also kiss. Hono and Bell kiss each other too. Flame licks Sunset on the cheek, making her blush under her scales. Snotlout looks at Sapphire and was about to kiss her but only got punch on the face and falling on the _ocean_. Daniel smiled at them, he wish to find he's own true love but it will not be Ruffnut that's for sure.

As they all stop, they continued to celebrate, except for Tuffnut, who fainted happily by the kiss, Jack and Ocean were at the cliff hugging each other while they look at the stars.

"I wonder what are future will hold?" Ocean whispers with a smile.

Jack looks at her, "Well soon find out together." He said before they kiss again.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. And please leave a comment. The song is called S****inging the song of life by Mandy Moore **


	41. Eye of the Beholder part 1

**Okay, this is going to be my first Race to the Edge fanfiction, I hope you like it and here the Speaker teens are 18, 19 20, Achilles is 13 and the little ones are eight or nine.**

**And here are their clothes in this chapter. Ocean wears a blue sleeveless turtleneck cropped backless tunic, a long double slit skirt, and gold long strapped sandals; Raven clothes resembles to Astrid except her tunic is indigo, a black vest and she has spiky shoulder plates. Daniel wears black pants and Hono wears his red pants. Sapphire wears a black pants and dark blue backless cropped tunic with no sleeves; she has her blue hooded cloak and mask. Bell wears a white long sleeve dress and a silver apron and boots. Jack wears a brown pants, boots and sleeveless green tunic with brown cloak. Achilles wears a black long sleeve tunic, pants and boots with a black hooded cloak. Calanthe, Ronald, Roscoe and Fiona still wear their regular clothes. Achilles voice character is Brenton Thwaites.**

**I also changed it to rated T just to be safe.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Eye of the Beholder Part 1**

In the sky, Hiccup flies on Toothless. The two flies in amazing agility until it backfired and Hiccup fell off of his saddle. Luckily, Toothless caught him before they could fall to their dooms. Then they heard giggling. They turn around to see Ocean riding on Nightshade, with Ruby and Vamp.

"How was the flight Hiccup?" Ocean asked between giggles.

"Pretty good," Hiccup said casually.

Toothless snorts, "**Pretty good, you mean terrible.**"

"Oh quiet you." Hiccup mutters, "Don't even start."

Ocean giggles as they fly back to the village. The villagers waved at them form bellow. This is Berk. They fly past an unfinished dragon stable. This is Berk too.

They past a food court; and a male Deadly Nadder pop his head out of the pile of fish, munching some in his mouth.

And so is this.

They fly past a windmill. And this also, yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers and Berk has changed a lot but then again, so have they.  
Snotlout works at the armory now. Gobber and Raven gave him the title of "official weapons tester."

Snotlout gets on a catapult before Raven fires him in the sky. Snotlout laughs, as he fly past Hiccup and Ocean and their dragons, "It works!" he exclaims before he falls down.

Then the Twins with Koren and Toren were pushing a cart full of sharp weapons. They let the cart go over to soft pillow that was supposed to be Snotlout's soft landing. The twins and the Speed Stinger twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki. The god of pranks. Lucky them.

When Snotlout saw that cart of weapons, he screamed, "Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang!"

In a nick of time, Hookfang saves Snotlout's live. Snotlout glares at him, "You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfan-Ugh!" Hookfang puts his Rider back on his saddle. Snotlout glares at the twins and yelled, "There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions!"

The four laughs happily as Ruffnut and Tuffnut high fived while Koren and Toren high tail. "Yes! / **Yes!**" they laugh.

And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons. The Dragon Shifters became Patrol Guards. Bell and Ocean became Dragon Healers. Jack works as a fisherman with Mulch and Bucket. Achilles became a top Warrior in Berk. Astrid joins the Berk's Guard with Stormfly. Ocean can feel Hiccup's aura going sad. Because, they search every parts of the archipelago, once they went to their separate ways. Ocean went back home, her friends are home. As she enters, she saw Raven was cleaning up her weapons while Achilles was reading a book in the table. Daniel, in his human form, was putting his siblings to bed.

"Hi Ocean," Raven greet.

"Hi," Ocean smiles as she puts her medical bag down.

"Ocean…" Achilles said.

Ocean looks at him, "Is it true that Hiccup is closing the Academy?"

Ocean nodded sadly, "Yes, he said there isn't any new dragons anymore."

Achilles nodded sadly as he continues reading his book. Meanwhile at the Academy, Hiccup closes the gate of the cage. Once he did he looks at Toothless, "I guess it's just you and me from now on, bud." He whispered before going out followed by Toothless.

* * *

On the next day, Jack was helping Mulch and Bucket in fishing with his brothers Splash and Finn. Jack notices that Bucket is having a hard time lifting the net. "Oh, come on." Bucket grunts, "Mulch, I can't get it!"

"What's the problem, Bucket?" Mulch asked.

"I'm not sure, Mulch." Bucket answer, "I can't raise the net. Something's pulling at it."

"What's pulling at it?" Jack asked leaning on the boat.

"Do you think?" Mulch looks at Bucket. The two men screamed, "Sea monster!"

Then a blast of water hits Mulch and Bucket. Jack ducks down and looks at the wet men. Then looks up and made an annoyed look to see Barf and Belch with their riders and the Speed Stinger twins. "Loki'd! /**Loki'd!**" the Thorston twins and the Speed Stinger twins yelled or roar unison. Jack, Mulch and Bucket glares at the four and they notice something behind Tuffnut and Toren. It was Johann. "Johann?" Jack asked.

"Help me," Johann said weakly.

"Aw, man, you should have seen the looks on your faces." Tuffnut snickered, "Priceless."

"Full Loki." The twins said unison. The Speed Stinger brothers nodded in agreement.

"Bet you never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann?" Tuffnut looks behind and then he realizes, "Johann?" Johann spits out some water in his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick was eating his breakfast. Then the door opens to revile a sad Hiccup. Hiccup sits down on the other side of the table. "Hiccup, what are you doing home so early?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad." Hiccup said sadly. "Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So…"

"All right, what is it?" Stoick asked.

"What's what? What is it? Can't a son spend some quality time with his father? Not this one, not usually, at least."

"So let's hear it." Stoick said.

Hiccup sighs, "All right. Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard?"

"I'd heard that. Good for her."

"And the other riders have got their different things going on." Hiccup added.

"What are you saying, son?"

"I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me…" He didn't finish when Jack burst in with Ruffnut and Tuffnut carrying Johann in their shoulders.

"Johann!" Stoick got up in alarm, "What happened to you?"

Johann was able to stay awake, "Ooh, Dagur!"

"What about Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

"He's out." Johann panted, "He's more berserk than ever and from the way he was talking, Hiccup you're number one on his revenge list." He said before going unconscious.

"Jack! Gather all the Speakers and their dragons and meet us in the academy."

* * *

At the Academy, all the Riders and Speakers are there, looking at the big map. "All we go out of Johann before he passed out was this: Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ship. He threw Johann overboard about here." Hiccup points at the map.

"So what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now." Snotlout said.

"Well, technically, yes." Jack answered.

"Oh, great! Great, great, great." Snotlout said sarcastically, "So that just leaves I don't know, let me think about this the entire ocean to search! No, thank you."

Then Johann came, "Master Hiccup."

"Johann, you're awake." Achilles said.

"And feeling much better, thank you for asking," Johann said, "More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion where our nefarious foe may be heading." He points at the edge of the map.

Snotlout chuckles, "Outside the archipelago?"

"No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands," Johann said.

"We've never been out that far." Daniel said.

"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank."

"Wow! That's the first place I'd go." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"If I may be allowed to finish?" Johann asked annoyed.

"Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog." Snotlout said, "So, no, no finishing."

"Enough!" Jack interrupted, "What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there?"

"Well, you see…"

"The short version, please," Raven said plainly.

Johann gave her the look, "It's where I store all my treasures and wares."

The Riders and Speakers look at him eyes widen while Snotlout and Tuffnut's mouths drop, "Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him?"

Toren nodded in agreement, "**Yeah.**"

Johann couldn't contain himself, "Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually…"

"Johann." Ocean interrupted, pinching the bride of his nose.

"Yes?"

"Focus, is there anything else?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost." Johann said gravelly, "It's called the Reaper. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern, barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard."

"Okay, Toothless, let's go." Hiccup said before looking at his friends, "Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?"

* * *

In the sky the Riders and Speakers were in the sky. Bell stayed behind so she can watch the Dragon Shifters siblings and Splash.

"This is pretty great, huh, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"**Yeah,**" Toothless growls in approval.

"Seems like forever since we all flew as a group." Hiccup said, "Let's see how rusty they are. V formation!" Everyone did a perfect V formation, "Not bad. Diamond formation!"

They did a Diamond Formation, "How rusty does this guy think we are?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut and the Speed Stinger Brothers agreed. But they didn't notice that Barf and Belch were squishing at Fishlegs, "Uh, guys, little tight on the diamond, aren't we?" Fishlegs coughs.

Ocean chuckles, "Just like old times."

Then Hookfang burst into flames and fly past the others, "5,000 pounds of flaming muscle coming through!" Snotlout yells before flying past them.

"Ever a class act." Achilles mutters.

They fly for hours until they reach the place that Johann was talking about. There were many abandon ships with mysteries inside.

"I knew it." Hiccup said, "I knew there was more."

"Some of these ships," Ocean looks at the ship, "I've never seen anything like them before."

"Me neither," Raven agrees.

Raven's clan been making ships for years and they never made those ships before.

"Okay, everybody fan out." Hiccup ordered, "If you see any trace of Dagur, send a signal."

They all nodded and split up. Astrid and Stormfly look around. Stormfly felt uncomfortable in this area, "**I don't like this.**" She growls.

Astrid pats Stormfly's side, "It's all right, Stormfly. Nothing to worry about." She assured.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were flying about. Meatlug was feeling sick, "**I don't feel so good.**" Meatlug growled.

"Don't be nervous, girl." Fishlegs pats her, "We don't want you to do that."

Then Meatlug spits out a fireball in the water. As it sinks, snake like figures came swimming up and looks at the surface.

Snotlout and Hookfang look around. Snotlout chuckles, "Hookfang, these guys were awful sailors." He laughs until he got hit on a post. "A little help here Hookfang!" he called.

Hookfang turns his head and sticks out his tongue with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about?!" Snotlout yelled angrily.

Hiccup and Jack fly past a ship full of cages and traps. "That's got to be the Reaper." Jack mutters.

They landed on a ship. "No sign of Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Looks like we got here first," Jack said looking at the _ocean._

"What's the plan?"Achilles asked.

"We wait." Hiccup said.

"Wait, wait a minute." Sapphire interrupted, "For how long?"

"Yeah, this fog really gives Meatlug the willies." Fishlegs pats Meatlug.

"He has a point." Daniel agreed.

"We can't wait around here forever." Hono said.

"We can't just leave Johann's treasures here either." Raven added.

"Dagur will steal them," Jack informed, "And used the profits to build a new armada."

"Not if we steal them first." Ruffnut grins.

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Tuffnut said, "I hereby disown you!"

Ruffnut glares at him in annoyance. Hiccup then has an idea, "Actually, you know what? I sort of like it."

"Welcome back to the family." Tuffnut said, changing of heart.

They all rolled their eyes, "Here's the plan: we search the ships, gather up Johann's treasure, and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up at any time." Hiccup said.

Then there were hissing sounds on the water, "What is that?" Achilles asked, readying his sword.

"Eh, has Dagur's voice changed?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

Then swimming the water were eels! Ocean went towards the ship, "Eels!" Ocean yelled in alarmed.

"Everybody, get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!" Hiccup ordered.

Before they could get on, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch took off. Finn, Sunset, Flame, Nightshade, Ruby, Vamp, the Speed Stinger Brothers and Toothless stayed behind and growls. "Calm down, bud." Hiccup said getting on Toothless, "It's only a couple of eels."

Then huge eels came to the deck, "Correction, really big, screaming, mean eels." Raven corrected, readying her double swords. The Speakers and Shifters took off,

Then the eels started the pull the ship down!

"The eels are pulling the ship down!" Fishlegs exclaims before falling followed by the others.

Snotlout was able t grab a post, "Fishlegs, grab my foot!" Fishleg grabs it while the others grabbed his foot and each others, "Oh, you ate a full breakfast. You ate everybody's breakfast." Snotlout mutters.

"We're gonna live!" Tuffnut yelled happily.

"Don't say that! It's bad luck!" Raven yells.

Then Astrid suddenly slips off from Tuffnut's hand.

"Astrid! No!" Hiccup yelled in fear as Toothless dives down to save her. Jack and Finn dives down.

"Most of us are gonna live!" Tuffnut yells again.

"I told ya not to say it!" Raven yells.

Astrid crashes at the water. Giant Eels were coming at her, she swings her axe to get them away then a wooden spear hits one of the eel, causing them to retreat. Astrid turns around to see Jack and Finn. Toothless came and Hiccup helps Astrid get up and they all went back to the ship.

"Thanks, Hiccup." Astrid looks at Jack, "You too Jack."

Jack nodded, "Pardon me," Snotlout said, "Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about I don't know…the giant screaming eels?!" Snotlout yells the last part.

"Snotlout, would you relax?" Daniel said, "We'll get your dragons back."

"In the meantime, we stick with the plan." Hiccup said, "We find Johann's treasure, quietly."

Snotlout frowns before stomping away loudly. Hiccup sighs and looks at the Reaper, "Why are you staring at that ship?" Achilles asked.

"Because I'm thinking of checking it out," Hiccup said.

"The Reaper? The ship Johann warned us about?" Raven crosses her arms.

"Exactly," Hiccup said. "A ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?" Hiccup said.

"If you're going, I'm coming too." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded. The Dragon Shifters took off along with Ocean, Achilles and Raven. As Hiccup and Jack looks around the Reaper and saw it weird.

"This boat is definitely not from the archipelago." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, these carvings, the design on the sail I've never seen anything like this." Jack said looking around the ship.

"And this metal," Hiccup said looking at the cage.

Toothless and Finn sniffs the cage and grunts. "Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage." Hiccup said.

Then a bird perched itself on the bars and it scared the four males. As it flew away, Jack, Toothless and Finn give Hiccup a blank look.

"**You were saying?**" Toothless grunts.

"Okay, now, now it's an empty cage." Hiccup said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Jewels, jewels!" Tuffnut yells taking jewels out of the treasure chest with Toren by his side, "You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy." Tuffnut said then realize, "Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?" Tuffnut looks at Toren, who just shrugs. Then they look at Ruffnut and Koren. The two have something on their mouth as they glance around and then they open their mouths to show there were jewels inside.

Tuffnut gasps, "Great idea, guys! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too." Tuffnut said before shoving his jewels on Ruffnut's mouth while Toren shoves the jewels on Koren's jaw, "I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth." Tuffnut continues shoving more jewels on Ruffnut's mouth while Toren shoves jewels on Koren's moth, "Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk along with Toren."

"Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming." Ruffnut muffled and Koren nodded in agreement as they have more jewels shoved on their mouth.

* * *

Fishlegs walks around and his eyes became wide, "Ah! Ooh! Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs!" There was room filled with educational stuff.

"Maps!" popping his head on a pile of maps, "Old books!" holding a book, "Charts!" Fishlegs hugs a chart before dancing around, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout opens a barrel and saw some cool stuff, "I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!" he sang then saw a box, "Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold? [Laughs] Rich! Ho! Rich!" But when he opens it, the box was full of hair, "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more!" as he dug deeper, there were only hairs, "More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He said before looking at a painting with rich men, "Or is it?"

Snotlout puts hair on his chin like a beard and said in a Nordic accent, "I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?" he mimicks Stoicks voice. Then he puts on two braided hair, "Eh, I'm Ruffnut or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell?" He laughs. Then he puts on a hair like a tangled rope, "I'm Oh, actually, this is kind of nice."

* * *

"Come on, bud." Hiccup said walking over to the lower deck, "Don't you want to see what's down below?"

"**No,**" Toothless growled.

"All right, fine." Hiccup said, "Guess I'm going alone." Then a rope trap came dragging Hiccup to the _ocean_. Luckily, Jay was able to find a sword and cut the rope in time

"Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found." Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Jack agrees as they went to the lower deck.

As they open the lock Hiccup went down first with a lantern in hand, "Watch your step, guys."

Then when Hiccup steps on floor a bear trap caught his metal leg, "One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose." He said before opening the bear trap. Hiccup said looking around, "Okay, let's just take this nice and…Toothless."

Toothless was looking at something in the cage; and it made Hiccup, Jack and Finn shock, "Dragon bones."

"**Poor Nadder,**" Toothless whimpers.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, guys." Jack said patting Finn.

"Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons." Hiccup said.

"Let's get out of here." Jack said.

Then Hiccup accidentally set a trap and arrows were fired. They dodge the attack as they ran ahead, "All right, come on, Guys! Let's go!"

As they ran they saw a big door, "Commander's quarters." Jack said.

"Stay close, bud." Hiccup said, "Okay, so here's the plan-" Toothless blast the door, "I like yours better."

"**Thank you,**" Toothless rumbles.

As they entered they saw many dragons' head hanged on the wall. Then they saw a dead skeleton Viking man holding a cylinder object on the table, "What is this thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons." Jack answered looking at the skulls, "Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur."

Hiccup carefully picks up the cylinder but the arm was still attached to it. He removes it and looks at the object. "Huh, well, that wasn't too-" then an axe landed near Hiccup, "Giant axe! Guys, run!"

They all made a run for it and then spikes on the floor appear, they all made it to the exit and close the door. Then they heard chuckling, they look up and glare to see Dagur the Derange, "Hiccup! The guy that stole Ocean from me! Did you two miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you guys," Dagur said, "Every day for three years, I thought about you two."

Then they saw their friends in a cage, "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaims.

"**Let them go!**" Toothless snarls.

"And you too, Mr. Night Fury." Dagur sneered.

"Sorry, Hiccup." Astrid said, "He got the drop on us while we were searching"

"Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brothers and I are having a moment?" Dagur exclaims.

"We are not your brothers and we are definitely not having a moment." Hiccup mutters.

"Yeah," Jack agrees.

"Oh, well, I was." Dagur said, "Look at you two, all grown up! And quite the ladies' men, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm?"

"Dagur, what do you want?" Jack hissed.

"Duh," Snotlout flicks his fake hair, "He wants the jewels."

"He's not getting my family's jewels." Tuffnut said, "No way! And I'll protect them at all cost!" he yelled before looking at Snotlout's hair, "Also, what is with that hair?"

"Ha! Its royal hair, I'll have you know." Snotlout said.

"**Eww!**" Toren hissed.

"Haven't gotten rid of the Greek chorus, I see." Dagur said, "Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. Theirs too," He points at Ruffnut and Koren.

Two men hit Ruffnut and Koren's stomach, causing them to spit out the jewels. "Watch it, pal!" Ruffnut yelled.

"**Yeah!**" Koren agreed.

The two men laugh but Ruffnut spits a red jewel on the man's mouth, causing him to choke while Koren stings his guard. The two watched in amusement as one choke while the other froze.

"Oops, thought that was the guy." Dagur said, mistaking Ruffnut as Tuffnut, "Never can tell with those two." Then the guard spits the jewel and it hits Dagur, "And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back."

Hiccup glares at him but not giving him the treasure that he found.

"Come on, hand it over like a good boy." Dagur said, "Brothers share, you know."

When Hiccup saw spears were pointed at his friends he gives it to Dagur, "You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?"

"Oh, boy, here we go." Dagur grumbles, "Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer."

"**Go fall of a cliff!**" Toothless growled.

"Easy, bud, not yet." Hiccup pats Toothless head while Jack pats Finn's head.

"That's right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon," Dagur turns and leaves, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You, you must have been so bored over the last three years."

"Yeah, he's got a point about that." Jack mutters.

"Not enough explosions." Tuffnut added.

"Alas, my time here has come to an end." Dagur said before looking at Hiccup and Jack, "Farewell for now, brother until we meet again on the field of battle."

With that said he and his men sailed off while Jack and Hiccup tried to free their friends.

"Forget about us!" Astrid yells, "Go after him! What are you waiting for?!"

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay?" Jack asked.

"We're fine! Go!" Astrid said.

The two got on their dragons and went after Dagur and his men.

"Still predictable, aren't you, brother? Fire!" Dagur ordered.

The boulder was fired and it missed Hiccup and Jack, "You missed, Dagur!" Jack said.

"Oh, guy I do not what your name is, you should know by now," Dagur looks at the other side, "I never miss."

They turn and their eyes widen when the boulder hits the ship where their friends are! As the ship slowly sinks, their friends called for them for help.

"What's it going to be, you two?" Dagur asked mockingly, "Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe." Dagur cackling.

Hiccup and Jack look between Dagur and their friends. His is going to be a tough one.

* * *

**I'll be updating soon.**


	42. Eye of the Beholder part 2

**Chapter 42: Eye of the Beholder part 2**

The Riders were calling Hiccup and Jack to save them. Dagur laughs, "Isn't this exciting?" Dagur mocks, "What will they choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving their friends or capturing their mortal enemy, their brother? Hmm," Dagur smirks evilly.

Hiccup and Jack flew off to save their friends. Dagur was disappointed. "Disappointing, but oh, so typically Hiccup and…the guy that I do not know his name." Dagur said walking away.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Jack went to their friends' aid. Jack and Hiccup tried to open it but it was locked up tight. "Move back from the door!" Jack ordered and they did as they were told.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired but the cage lock didn't open. Fishlegs observed the bars, "Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating." He said.

"Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing." Hiccup touches the bars.

Then the ship began to sink faster.

"You know what would be more fascinating?" Snotlout asked, "Getting us out of here!"

"We know!" Jack exclaims as he and Finn tried to open the bars.

"Toothless, now!" Hiccup ordered again.

Toothless fired with all his might but it attracted the giant eels.

"We need more firepower!" Jack yelled grabbing a sword and started to hit the bars.

"Guys, dragon calls." Hiccup ordered.

Everyone all roared but it only attracted the eels.

"No, no, no! Why'd it have to be eels?" Snotlout yells angrily and fear.

"Come on!" Jack yells, hitting the bars with the sword.

Then an eel grabbed Hiccup and tried to drag him down but Toothless fired it as it swims away. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said before he used his fake leg at the cage and tried to open it.

The eels came closer and closer to them, "Uhh! Hookfang, help us! I'm important!" Snotlout yelled in fear.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called

"Barf, Belch! Get your butts over here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Uhh! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled but the ship went up and they all hold on until the trapped teens fell and made the cage door open. Luckily, they were able to hold on the bars. Finn saved Jack from his doom. Tuffnut was hanging upside down holding Hiccup's fake leg with Toren clinging to his back while Koren holds on to Ruffnut.

"Ahh, that was great." He said with a grin but vanished when the eels came and tried to bite him but he uses the fake leg to hit them and Toren would paralyzed them. "Aah! No! Aah!" Then Barf and Belch came to save him. Tuffnut looks at them, "Oh, so now you decide to show up." He gets on Belch with Toren while Ruffnut and Koren get on Barf. Not too long, the other dragons came with the Speakers except Ocean.

"That was way too close." Daniel said.

"Hiccup, what are we doing?" Jack asked.

"You guys go back to Berk." Hiccup ordered, "I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure it shouldn't be in his hands."

"Don't worry," Raven said, "Ocean is taking care of that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dagur was looking at the cylinder thing in fascination, "Amazing, I've never seen anything quite like this." Dagur said.

"Me, neither," Savage said, "What do you suppose it is?"

Dagur looks at him in annoyance, "Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this it's mine now, all mine!" Dagur laughs before looking at the cylinder, "Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur."

Savage notices a dark blue blur coming their way.

"Uh, Dagur?"

"Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?!" Dagur yelled in annoyance.

"More of an observation," Savage corrected.

Then Nightshade came and Ocean grabbed the cylinder, "Thank you kindly." Ocean said.

Dagur gasps as he glared at Savage, "See what you did? You distracted me and now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone!" he pushed Savage down. Ocean rolled her eyes as she gestured Nightshade to leave once she did, Dagur yelled, "Good for you, Ocean! Good for you! But I got all the gold!" He grabs Savage and shook him around, "You hear me? All the gold! All the gold!" He laughs before dropping Savage roughly, "You know, I could never get her to be my wife and can never have nice things around Hiccup." He steps on Savage before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gobber was trying to open the cylinder thingy with all his might but no use.

"Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon Eye?" Snotlout echoed, "How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?"

"Because I named it," Hiccup said.

"Whoa, whoa," Snotlout looks at everyone, "Aren't we supposed on stuff like that?"

"Fine, all in favor, say "Dragon Eye"."

Everyone said Dragon Eye. Snotlout just blinked in annoyance, "Just wanted to make sure we voted." He said.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Then Bell came with the kids. The Dragon Shifters' siblings hugged their older siblings happily.

"**What is Gobber opening?**" Sparky asked, climbing on Daniel's head.

"**He's trying to open the Dragon Eye**." Daniel answered, holding Calanthe on his arms.

"Can you open it, Gobber?" Achilles asked.

Gobber chuckles, "Can I open it? I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it?" then there was a click in the Dragon Eye, "Ha! I think it's going to be-." Suddenly two darts came out from the Dragon Eye and they hit Tuffnut and Toren.

"Ugh," Tuffnut grunts along with Toren, "What are these? They look like a-" He and Toren passed out while Ruffnut and Koren laugh.

"Well, that was something, maybe." Gobber tries another way to open the Dragon Eye.

"Gobber, maybe you should let Raven do it." Ocean said.

Gobber didn't listens as he tried again but he activated a weird green gas. Raven's eyes widen in realization, "Cover your mouths! It's sting gas!"

Everyone covered their mouths, except for Tuffnut and Koren. They got up from their knockout dart, "We got hit with something, but now-" the two sniffed the gas, "No, scratch that." The two fell on the ground shaking and babbling like crazy.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi." Ocean said.

At Gothi's hut, Tuffnut and Toren were still hackling and shaking like crazy. Gothi was holding a jar with an herbal juice as well as Bell. The two give the juice to Tuffnut and Koren. Then they started to scratch their teeth, "My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy." Tuffnut mutters, scratching his teeth while Toren scratched his teeth with his tail.

"That's a good sign." Bell said, "Means its working."

"Thank you, Gothi." Hiccup said, "We really appreciate this."

Gothi nodded then notices Gobber banging the Dragon Eye. She notices the three shape keyhole. She turns away in shock and fear. Ocean sensed her fear and asked, "Gothi, are you okay? What is it?"

Gothi shows Ocean her scar that matches the keyhole before leaving.

"Her scar it matches the keyhole." Jack said in shock.

"Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me." Fishlegs steps in.

"Oh, it is." Gobber bangs the Dragon Eye, "But she doesn't like to talk about it."

"She doesn't like to talk about anything." Sapphire crossed her arms.

"Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick." Tuffnut scratches his teeth, "I thought that was just, like, her thing."

"Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellant." Ruffnut said in amusement making Raven laugh.

"Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth." Tuffnut said.

"Tuff, the effects wears off in a few days so get used to it." Bell said patting Toren on the head. Hiccup went after Gothi.

"Where are you going?" Hono asked.

"After her," Hiccup answered. "We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye."

"Hold on." Gobber gives the Dragon Eye to Calanthe, "I have ways of making her talk." He chuckles, "Well scribble, anyway."

Few hours later it was already dark, Gobber puts down a cauldron filled with a delicious soup, making Gothi drool. "It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on." Gobber fans the smell towards her, "You know you can't resist Gobber's homemade yak noodle soup."

Gothi eats the whole cauldron in a second before sitting down.

Fishlegs, Hiccup and the Speakers looked at her with wide eyes, "Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave." Fishlegs said, "That makes sense, right?"

"Nope," Sapphire said, holding sleeping Fiona in her arms.

"Now, tell me about this bite mark." Hiccup said.

Gothi scribbled the sand and Gobber translated it, "I was a turkey neck" Gothi hits him on the head, "Ow! Teenager! Sorry." He apologized, "I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing properties. So, I went with two vegetables." Again, hit on the head by Gothi," Ow! Vikings, sorry," Gobber chuckles, "I'm a bit rusty."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A, sort of, teen Gothi was walking up a glacier mountain with two Vikings, a male and female._

_We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked._

_A snow storm came and they heard growling. Something attacked the male, then the female and then teen Gothi._

_It was vicious. Relentless and impossible to see in the white-out. The Snow Wraith._

_The Snow Wraith attacked Gothi but let her go as she fell on a pile of snow. It ignore her before going away._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Gothi holds her stick close as she scribbled, "I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again."

Gobber looks up in confusion, " Smooch?" he got hit on the head by Gothi, "Ow! "See! Never wanted to see it again," he corrected, "You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman." Gothi was ready to hit, "But your swing, strong as ever!"

"Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye." Hiccup said, "You have to help us find it."

Gothi scribbled something and gestured Goober to translate it. His eyes widen in shock, "I can't say that to him. He's the Chief's son!"

"What did she wrote?" Achilles asked.

"She says, no way she's ever going back." Gobber said, not wanting to say the word that Gothi wrote, "And besides, Berk needs her."

"It's true. She's the best healer we've got." Daniel said, cradling a sleeping Calanthe.

"Bell can cover for you." Ocean said, "You taught her and me everything you know."

Gothi looks at her top apprentices and thinks about it.

"You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith." Hiccup steps in, "I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that, but, only, only if you help me unlock it.

Gothi looks at him and smiled with a nod.

* * *

On the next day, everyone, minus Bell and the little ones, went to Glacier Island. The Dragon Shifters were in their dragon forms as they fly close with the riders.

"Look at the size of that island." Sapphire said.

"Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it." Fishlegs chuckles, Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon! It's been so long. I've forgotten what this feeling is." Fishlegs squeals

The Thorston twins and their dragons, including Koren and Toren, looked at him in disturbance. Raven and Achilles were disturbed too.

"Sorry," Fishlegs apologized, "Excited about the new dragon."

"You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party." Achilles looks at him.

"That would be correct," Fishlegs mutters, "So worth the long flight."

"Speak for yourself!" Snotlout yelled, "Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool!" He gestured a sleeping Gothi who was snoring and drooling on his back.

"Snotlout, she's tired." Ocean said, not liking him to say means words at her mentor.

"If you're so upset about it, why don't you do carry here?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Because, Ruby is sitting behind me since **_you_** damaged her pouch the other day." She said.

"How was I supposed to know that sharp swords were not allowed in there?" Snotlout said.

"Okay, here we are." Hiccup said, as he saw the island as well stopping the two's argument, "Oh, thank Thor."

As they landed, Snotlout _helps_ Gothi off of Hookfang but he made her fall. "Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry." Snotlout asked mockingly, "Are you okay?" he laughs.

In result Gothi used her stick to trip Snotlout and he fell roughly on the icy floor, "Fair enough." He mutters in pain.

"You know, we should bring her along more often." Astrid smirks.

"Yeah," Sapphire and Raven agreed.

Gothi looks around before picking up and throwing it. She looks at the others with a shrug.

"Great, just great! She's got nothin'." Snotlout said, "Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows." He tubs his back.

Gothi glares at him. Then the wind started whistling. A strong wind came and it almost blew Fishlegs away but Meatlug grabbed him. The others were holding on with all there might.

"Can we please do something?" Snotlout said, "My mouth is starting to freeze shut."

"Don't get our hopes up." Astrid, Raven and Sapphire said unison.

"Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith." Hiccup said, putting his arms in his waist, "Because we're not leaving until we do."

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground." Astrid said.

"Good idea." Daniel agreed.

"Dragon Call if you come across anything." Ocean said.

Snotlout head perks up, "Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us!" but as he turned he saw Gothi on Hookfang's saddle. She pats it gently, gesturing Snotlout to get on, "Hi.  
I was just talking about you."

As they took off, they didn't notice one icy blue eyes open and it looks around. Few hours later they all landed back.

"Anybody find anything?" Hono asked.

"All we found was some scattered yak bones." Ruffnut said.

"I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me." Fishlegs said.

"Oh, I had a weird feeling, too." Snotlout said a bit angry and annoyed, "Like this old lady was stuck on my back."

Then Gothi came out from behind slowly, scaring him and the others.

"Aah! Two heads!" Tuffnut yelled.

"**What's wrong with two heads?**" Belch snarls.

"Oh, sorry, guys." Tuffnut apologizes, patting Belch's head while Ruffnut pats Barf's head, "I mean, on you two, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it."

"Oh brother," Achilles mutters.

Then the wind started whistling. The dragons snarled nervously, like something is watching them.

"Hiccup, maybe we should get out of here." Raven said, getting on Flame.

"That looks like a huge storm." Daniel agreed.

"No, we should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself." Hiccup said, "Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it."

"Great," Fishlegs muttered. "Just great."

As they search and set up tents, the storm grew stronger and stronger.

"Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind!" Hiccup yelled.

"**Stay close to me, Ocean.**" Nightshade snarls.

Ocean holds close to Nightshade. Ruby was beside her with Vamp on her head. Then Ocean felt a presence coming towards them.

"It's the Snow Wraith!" Ocean yelled. A tent was destroyed and everyone screamed. Fishlegs hides on his tents.

"Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay." He mutters. Then the Snow Wraith destroyed his tent. Fishlegs screamed and runs away in fear.

"Hold your ground and fire back!" Hiccup ordered.

"Fire back where?" Raven yelled, readying her double swords.

"We can't see it!" Ocean yelled, holding her bow n arrow.

The Snow Wraith destroyed the other tents in a flash.

"**That is one fast Snow Wraith.**" Koren rumbles.

"**You said it brother.**" Toren agreed.

"Actually, you know what? Take cover!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone screamed. The Snow Wraith roared and the dragons and the Shifters fired at any directions. Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless fell on a pile of snow. The Snow Wraith landed near Snotlout and started sniffing around. For some reason, he couldn't see Snotlout or Hiccup.

"**Where are you?!**" He roars on Snotlout's face.

"Toothless, warning shot." Hiccup ordered.

"**You got it!**" Toothless fired at Snow Wraith.

"**Ow!**" he yelled in pain before flying away.

"Ha!" Snotlout cheered until a pile of snow fell on him, "Uhh!"

All the dragons started to fire. Some accidentally fired at Hiccup and Toothless, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

"**Get out of my way!**" the Snow Wraith roars.

He knockout Astrid and almost made her fall on a cliff. Luckily, Raven jumps down and grabs her while stabbing her sword on the wall of ice.

"Stormfly!" Astrid calls.

"**Hang on!**" Stormfly uses her tail as a ladder for the two girls. They climbed it to the top.

"All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud." Hiccup looks at Toothless. "Do your thing."

Toothless nodded and uses his echo location to find the Snow Wraith. Once he did, Hiccup ordered, "Toothless, now! Multiple blasts!"

Toothless fired at the Snow Wraith. Nightshade helped her mate as well as Flame, Sunset, Sapphire, Hono and Daniel. Without a choice, the Snow Wraith retreated, for now.

"I think it's gone." Ocean said.

"Everybody okay? Everybody here?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean by "here"?" Achilles asked, annoyed.

"I have a question, Hiccup." Sapphire looks at him, "What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth?"

"Take it out of one of our dead bodies?" Tuffnut suggested, "If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth." Tuffnut snickered. Ruffnut punched him hard, making him fall.

"Hold on, quiet." Ocean ordered, "Gothi wants to tell us something." Ocean looks at her mentor. Gothi wrote something on the ground and Ocean translated, "She says we should've left when we had the chance."

Then Astrid came up while helping Raven up.

"Astrid, Raven, are you two okay?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep," Astrid answered.

"Barely," Raven added.

"Hiccup, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here." Fishlegs said.

"I agree with Fishlegs," Daniel joins in, "We're just sitting ducks in this storm."

Hiccup then had an idea, "W-Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"He said we're sitting ducks." Raven repeated, "And, I agree with him."

"Sitting ducks," Hiccup mutters, "Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be." He said.

"Excuse me?" Hono asked.

"What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here?"

"You can make yourself invisible?" Tuffnut asked stupidly, "Why does he get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister." He looks at Ruffnut.

"Will you two be quiet for ten seconds?" Achilles narrowed his eyes.

"Tuff's not that far off." Hiccup said, "Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow."

Raven, Sapphire and Astrid snickered at that memory. "And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snow bank." Hiccup added, "I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth."

"And you're sure it will work?" Daniel asked.

Hiccup hesitated. Achilles rolled his eyes, "Of course not," he mutters.

"I hate you." Snotlout said, "You know that?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Hiccup said, "All right, gang, let's get to work."

Everyone made statues of the materials that were left and left them in clear area while they hide on a cave.

"Pretty good," Hiccup said, "Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Snotlout interrupted.

"Ugh! What now?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is." Snotlout gestured his statue, "I can't in good conscience send that into flames." Snotlout said. Then his statue's head flew away. "Aah!"

"I'll work through the pain and do it for you." Astrid said sarcastically.

"Wow, you'd do that for me, Astrid?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"All right, Toothless, light 'em up." Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired the statues and set them on fire. Snotlout removes his helmet sadly as he watched his statue burn, "Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried." He said. Achilles glanced at him in disturbance. They waited but nothing happened.

"Hiccup, I don't know if this-"

"Wait, look!" Sapphire pointed.

They saw the Snow Wraith swooping down and attacks Fishlegs statue.

"Okay, next time it comes in, we go." Hiccup said. The Snow Wraith destroyed Snotlout's statue.

"Oh, no, you did not!" Snotlout puts on his helmet angrily. Hookfang light himself on fire. Then the ice started to melt. Ocean notices this and said, "Everyone out!"

Toothless, Nightshade, Ruby, Vamp, Hiccup, Ocean and Gothi were able to escape while the others were trapped inside. The Snow Wraith saw their heat signatures and attcks them. they dodged

"If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here." Ocean said.

"This should even the odds a little." Hiccup said, gesturing the fires, "It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires." He looks at Toothless, "Do your thing, bud."

Toothless uses his echo location and he spotted the Snow Wraith, it landed and cgarges at them until Gothi came as she started waking the Snow Wraith with her staff.

"Gothi, no! Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff." Hiccup ordered.

Then a fire ball came. They turn to see Hookfang on fire with Snotlout, "Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow." Snotlout said.

"Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it to begin with." Astrid walk passed him.

"Ah, details."

All the riders, speakers and their dragons surrounded the Snow Wraith.

"Okay, we have him surrounded. Let's get that tooth." Hiccup ordered.

The dragons and shifters were ready to fire. The Snow Wraith growls at them until he felt a familiar heat signature. He turns his head over to Ocean and felt that same signature. His icy blue eyes widen in realization.

"**Ocean?**"

Ocean's eyes widen in realization. This Snow Wraith…she met him before!

"Frostbite!" Ocean exclaims happily with a smile.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Nine year old Ocean was riding on a boat with her grandmother Uma and her dragon Nightshade. They were going to Glacier Island to collect snow flowers. A herd of Scauldrons were helping themto get to the island. As they did, the Scauldrons waited for them. Uma, Ocean and Nightshade collected many snow flowers. Then a Snow Wraith came. Ocean saw him and tilts her head. The Snow Wraith looks at her and sniffs at her while looking at her heat signature._

_"**Hello,**" Ocean greeted with a smile._

_The Snow Wraith looks at her in shock, "**You speak Dragonese?**" he asked._

_Ocean nodded. Then Uma came, "**Oh! Hello, I didn't know there was a Snow Wraith that lived here.**" She croons, "**We're sorry for coming into your territory without your permission.**" _

_"**It is alright,**" he said, "**I just wondering why you are here.**" _

_"**We're here to collect some snow flowers.**" Ocean went over to the Snow Wraith, "**We need it to heal some animals in the island.**"_

_"**I see, take as many as you want.**" He said._

_"**Thank you.**" Uma said, "**Oh, where are my manners? My name is Uma Melody, this is my granddaughter Ocean and her dragon, Nightshade.**"_

_"**Call me Frostbite.**"_

_(End of Flashback) _

* * *

Ocean smiles as she hugs Frostbite. Everyone, minus Nightshade, was confused.

"Ocean? Do you know this dragon?" Raven asked.

Ocean lets go of the hug, "Yes, his name is Frostbite. I and Nightshade met him when my grandmother took us here when we were nine."

"Lucky!" Fishlegs said.

"Can you ask him if we can three rows of his tooth?" Hiccup asked.

Ocean nodded, "**Frostbit, can you give us three rows of your tooth?**"

"**Sure, anything for a friend.**" He opens his mouth and Ocean takes his tooth.

"**Thank you,**" she purrs.

* * *

Back on Berk, the riders and speakers were ready to see the truth of the Dragon Eye. Bell did a good job with her healing work but Sparky accidentally did something to a medicine that was suppose to stop Agnar from puking instead it made him fart a lot. The moment of truth, Hiccup puts the tooth in the keyhole and twisted until there was a click. They waited and nothing happened.

"That's it?" Achilles asked blankly.

"We almost died for that?!" Snotlout exclaims.

"No, there's gotta be more to it than this." Hiccup picks the Dragon Eye up.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Ocean said.

"Welcome to my world, sister." Tuffnut said. "Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth." He scratches his teeth.

Later that Night, Hiccup still was working on the Dragon Eye.

"All right," Hiccup yawns, "That's it. I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow, fresh eyes," Hiccup puts the Dragon Eye on his desk. Toothless lights his stone bed. The Dragon Eye made a flashlight with pictures when Toothless uses his fire. Hiccup saw this and picks up the Dragon Eye. "Toothless, come here." He said.

"**What is it?**" Toothless came over while Hiccup puts the Dragon eye on his desk.

"Do that again, bud, give me a low flame." Hiccup said.

And Toothless did, the Dragon Eye reviled information hidden in its lens. Hiccup was amazed, "Whoa. This changes everything." Hiccup said.


	43. Imperfect Harmony

**If anybody asked, yes. I was inspired by Pandafilm's Night Fury Nightshade. If it's illegal to use it, I'll delete this and use Mira the Quick instead so there won't be any troubles. I'm sorry Pandafilm, I won't disturb your artwork anymore. Just tell me to delete this story so I won't cause trouble. **

* * *

**Chapter 43: Imperfect Harmony**

When Hiccup called the others to come, they were amazed to see the information inside the Dragon Eye.

"Fishlegs, can you make any of it out?" Hiccup looks at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs went over to the wall filled with light information, "There are parts of maps and symbols, nothing I've seen before. And there's writing, but it's in a language I've never read before."

"Daniel, you said your kind can read different languages right?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded and looks at the information, "The information is written in a language that was lost in Vikings many years ago." He explained.

"What's that thing?" Snotlout pointed a weird crest shape.

"Must be some kind of tribal crest or something," Raven said.

"Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest." Tuffnut grins.

"Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest." Achilles said.

"Well, we should." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, and it should be that." Tuffnut pointed at the crest while Achilles face palm.

"Hiccup, this map, you realize it…" Fishlegs started.

"Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago, oh, I know." Hiccup finished with a smile.

Everyone was getting excited except for Daniel. He was looking at the crest with a bloody fist in suspicion. He seen that crest before but he doesn't know if it was true. On the next day, Hiccup was at the Great Hall telling everything to his father and the other members. It took a while but they agreed. The Speakers and Riders were ready to go. Bell decided to come since she wanted to find more herbs. The little ones were allowed as long as Skydancer, Ember and Lucky come with them. Bellator and his brothers decided to come since they have nothing better to do. Black Crystal and Strike wants to come as well since they wanted to see the new world. Koren and Toren wanted to come too since their friends are there.

"So, what's our next move?" Ocean asked.

"You ready for this?" Hiccup asked.

"Blah, blah, blah, why do you have to make a production out of everything?" Snotlout said, "Let's just go already."

"Wow, you said something smart for the first time." Raven joked earning laughs from the Thorston and Hookfang.

"Okay, but if anyone has any reservations…"

"Into the great beyond!" Everyone took off.

"They don't have reservation, Hiccup." Achilles said before taking off.

"Let's go, bud!" Hiccup said before they follow the others.

* * *

**_Hours later_**

The Riders, Speakers, and Dragons were getting tired. Daniel and Hono were sleep flying while Sapphire was okay, since she is nocturnal. The little ones yawn tiredly as they sleep on Amber's and Lucky's backs. The Fiona, Calanthe, Amethyst, Sunny were at Ember while Ronald, Roscoe, Sparky and Leaf sleeps at Lucky.

"Oh, come on, you guys." Hiccup looks at his friends, "So we've had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy."

"Is that one of your riddles? Because now is not the time, my friend." Tuffnut yawns. "We have to keep saying great beyond."

"Yeah, great beyond," Achilles muttered sarcastically.

"Okay. Toothless, let's see if there's anything out there." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded and uses his echo location.

"Nothing," Raven yawns.

Then thunder rumbles before it started raining. The little ones woke up and hugged each other in fear.

"Ugh! Seems like the farther we go in, the worse it gets." Jack said.

"Hiccup, I think we should turn back." Astrid said.

"I agree with Astrid, we've been flying for most of the day." Ocean looks at her friends.

"We just have to keep pushing forward until we're out of this." Hiccup said before flying further. They saw a light on the end.

Daniel looks at the end, "Hiccup, is that…"

"Yeah, it is." Hiccup saw the light, "Everybody fly to the light." Everyone did as they were told. Their friends stick together and they made it out. They awed in amazement to see a new area.

"We made it, Hiccup! We made it!" Astrid yelled happily.

"Uh, guys, can we slap each other on the backs later?" Fishlegs said, "Meatlug's wings are about to fall off."

"**I agree,**" Sunset croons. Her wings were killing her.

"Sorry, guys." Hiccup apologizes, "There's a place up ahead we can set down."

Then the dragons became alert when they heard an ongoing musical tone and follows it.

"Whoa, whoa, what is it, girl?" Fishlegs said, "Don't you want to rest?"

"Do you hear that?" Achilles listens to the ongoing musical tone.

"What is that?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no idea, but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it." Hono said.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." Hiccup said.

The dragons followed the sound. Ocean narrows her eyes. She could've sworn she knows that strange song. The dragons leaded them to a beautiful island. The Thorston twins and the Speed Stinger brothers were balancing on a rock on a lake while the others rest.

"This place is amazing." Ocean said in awe as she collects herbs with Bell.

Daniel chuckling, "Draconic should have swum here years ago." He said and Hono agreed. Sapphire and Skydancer watched the little ones play in the sand.

Snotlout chuckles, "Okay! I'm never going back to Berk." he said.

"Berk? What's that? 'Cause I forgot." Tuffnut said, pretending that he forgot Berk or did he.

"Well, I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp." Hiccup said.

"Agreed," Jack said.

Snotlout chuckles, "I'll take care of the fire." He said. Everyone watches as he put a green like gel on the ground and into a tall grass on the beach.

"Hookfang, light it up!" Snotlout ordered.

"**You got it!**" Hookfang fires at the gel and the fires headed towards the grass and was set on fire. Everyone was impressed by that.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel, don't leave home without it." Snotlout said.

"You got that idea from Raven didn't you?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Snotlout looks at him, trying to look innocent, "No…maybe," Snotlout then walks away, avoiding an angry Raven.

Time past and it was dark. Everyone, minus Hiccup and Astrid were, asleep. Tuffnut was sleeping talking.

"Give it back. It's my blanket." Tuffnut mutters in his sleep. He was dreaming of him and Ruffnut were fighting over a blanket.

Toren was doing the same, "**Give it back. It's my fish.**" He mutters.

Astrid and Hiccup were looking at the moon.

"You were right, Hiccup. There's so much more out here. And it's beautiful." Astrid said.

"And this is only the beginning, Astrid." Hiccup said. "Who knows what we'll find out here?"

Then there was distant, low rumbling sound. Stormfly's eyes shot open when she heard it along with the others, minus the Dragon Shifters.

* * *

On the next day, Hiccup woke up to see his friends are still asleep but the dragons were gone!

"Astrid, guys! Wake up!" Hiccup yelled. Everyone woke up in a flash. Raven accidentally punch Snotlout on the face when she was awaken from her fight sleep.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ocean asked, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, it's gone." Hiccup said, "The sound is gone."

"So are the dragons." Jack added, looking for his brothers.

"All of them, gone." Ocean looks around worriedly.

Everyone went searching for their dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were checking behind a rock to see if Barf, Belch, Koren and Toren were there, which they aren't.

"Ugh, how many times are you guys gonna check behind that rock?" Astrid asked annoyed, "Barf and Belch cannot hide behind it."

"Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch." Ruffnut said before wondering, "Or is that two Barf and Belch?"

"Hmm, excellent question." Tuffnut agreed, "Two heads"

"One dragon." Ruffnut grins.

"Two brains,"

"One body."

"Two bodies, half a brain." Snotlout snickered while Astrid and Achilles rolled their eyes. They all continued to search for their dragons but they could find them.

"Nothing," Daniel sighs in annoyance.

"I don't get it." Sapphire said, "Where would they go?

"Oh, my Meatlug," Fishlegs whimpers, "She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't leave me. She would never do this on her own."

Then there was rustling and the snarls. Suddenly, something pinned Hiccup to the ground, while the others, minus Achilles, gasps. They calm down when they heard Hiccup laughing. Turns out, it was just Toothless.

"There you are, bud." Hiccup said before standing up, "Where did you go?"

"**In the woods!**" Toothless roars, before circling everyone.

"Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest, because he's out of his mind." Snotlout said. Raven punched him hard, causing to fall on his face.

"No, you muttonhead, he said in the woods." Raven corrected.

"What is it, bud? Is it the other dragons?" Hiccup asked. Toothless grabbed his rider's fake leg and runs to the forest. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, how far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sits up and looks at his runaway dragon.

"Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed." He said before looking at his missing leg.

Toothless got out of the bushes and looks at Hiccup's fake leg. Growling annoyances, Toothless went back before returning Hiccup's leg.

"That's okay, bud." Hiccup said, "I like the enthusiasm." Hiccup looks at his friends, "You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above." Hiccup gets on Toothless before taking to the sky.

Then they heard an echoing roar, Toothless and Hiccup looks at the mountain. Then Hiccup looks down to see a purple Thunderdrum heading towards their friends! Hiccup and Toothless flies down to save them. But Toothless was flying towards the mountain. Hiccup was able to steer Toothless towards his friends. The others saw the Thunderdrum and screamed. They all hide behind some rocks while the Thunderdrum roars at them. Toothless was able to scare it away and landed to see their friends.

"Good job, bud." Hiccup said, "Let's hope that's the last we see of that guy."

"Anything else you want to draw towards us?! Changewing? Ooh, Screaming Death, maybe? I'm sure there are one of those around here!" Snotlout yells.

"Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly." Hiccup said loudly.

"And you do realize that Bellator is the only one here!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, really? I can barely hear myself! Because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunderdrum!" Snotlout looks at Raven, "And I _knew_ that!"

"Okay, we need our dragons." Hiccup said, "I'm gonna go back out there."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

Hiccup sighs in annoyance before yelling, "I said, I'm going back out there!"

Everyone yelled at him saying stay here or I will take you other leg. That part was Snotlout's.

"No way, Hiccup, you are not leaving us alone." Astrid said loudly.

"Yeah!" Raven agreed, crossing her arms.

"We're dragon-less and defenseless." Fishlegs reminded.

"The only dragon defenses we have are the shifters!" Jack yelled gesturing Daniel, Sapphire and Hono. They were holding their human siblings close.

"And we can only communicate by yelling!" Ruffnut added loudly.

"Which, although is quite enjoyable, is not very stealthy!" Tuffnut yelled, "Are you hearing any of this?"

"Okay, fine. We'll all go together." Hiccup said.

Again, staring confusion at Hiccup, not really get what he is saying.

"Oh, for…I said we'll all go together!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone just nodded, "Why didn't you just say so? Jeez!" Tuffnut said loudly. They all walked in the deep forest. They can hear very well know thanks to Ocean's medicine ear droppings.

Fishlegs looks around nervously, "Uh, Hiccup?"

"I know, Fishlegs." Hiccup agreed, "No longer amazing."

"Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?" Snotlout raised his hand along with Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with the little kids. Then they all gasp to see a huge pile of dragon bones.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ocean looks at the bones in horror.

"Weirdly-shaped white rocks?" Tuffnut guessed stupidly.

"Dragon bones," Raven said looking at the bones in shock.

"Ah, a boneyard, yes, I like it." Tuffnut said, everyone, minus the kids, gave him a flat look, "I don't like it." he corrected himself.

Jack saw amber like rock and picks it up, "What is this stuff?"

"No idea." Raven said.

Then there was an echoing roar.

"What was that?" Calanthe asked scared.

"That, my friend, is a dragon in trouble." Achilles said.

They all followed the sound on a secret place to find many dragons trapped on amber like substance. All of the dragons groan.

"You guys do know what's going on here, don't you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah," Achilles agreed.

"Something is trapping the dragons in this amber rock substance and immobilizing them." Fishlegs said.

"Oh. Oh, I had a completely different idea that involved oily fish and bad mutton." Tuffnut said, earning a slap on the head by Achilles.

"Then it's breaking them out and… and eating them." Fishlegs said scared.

"Ah, come on." Ruffnut scoffed, "Who would be doing that?"

Then a dragon that is unknown to the riders landed. Everyone hides while the little ones hide in a small crack in the walls.

"How about that guy? Yeah, he looks suspect to me." Ruffnut said. Fishlegs covers her mouth and drags her down. The dragon looks at the direction where the riders and speakers are. They were hiding behind the rock. Toothless was about to attack it but Hiccup stops him. It took a terrible terror before flying away. It left a weird dragon like sound.

"It's the sound." Jack said, "That song that's what draws the dragons in."

"Songwing." Fishlegs said. Everyone looks at him, "What? That's what we should name it."

"Now? Really? You want to name it now?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

"We need to call it something."

"_He_ has already a name." Ocean said. The Riders looked at her, "He is called a Death Song."

"Cool name." Tuffnut grins.

"They are not cool. They are cannibals." Daniel said, "That Death Song must've been abandon as a hatchling and was force to eat dragons by using his song of death."

"Ewww," Snotlout looks away in disgust.

"If he's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours." Hiccup said, "We have to find them, fast."

Everyone splits up and tried to find them. Luckily, Ocean uses her aura powers to find them. The Speakers' dragons were trapped on a wall with Bellator and his brothers while the other were scattered. Koren and Toren were stuck with Barf and Belch. Then the Death Song came. It attacked by trapping everyone in the amber cocoon. The little kids were hiding on the crack of the wall. Hiccup was trying to escape until the purple Thunderdrum came and glared at Hiccup.

"Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge." Hiccup said dodging the Thunderdrum. He and the Death Song fought. Hiccup helps the Thunderdrum by using his bolas at the Death Song's muzzle to prevent him from attacking. Hiccup tried to get on the Thunderdrum but he flied crazily as the Death Song was able to remove the bolas and stated chasing the two. Hiccup and the Thunderdrum crash landed away from the Death Song and Hiccup looks at Thunderdrum, who growled at him.

"Haven't we been over this? I said I'm trying to help the both of us. Don't you listen?" Hiccup looks at the confused Thunderdrum, "Of course you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing. At least we lost the Death Song." Hiccup said then realizes. "Oh, no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys back on Berk. Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Death Song, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying." He slapped himself before realizing again, "Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Deathsong's call. And if you can't hear the Deathsong, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone."

The Thunderdrum just blinks at hm before growling when Hiccup lifted his hand up, "You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say?" he asked. The Thunderdrum calms down and made a bond with Hiccup before they went to help the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was suffering at the cocoon prison. Koren and Toren were making a song with Barf and Belch. They were singing a blues called, _we're gonna die._

Snotlout groans, "Where's Hiccup?! I knew he'd leave us! I have to pee." He said.

"I told you should go before we left." Hono said, trying to break free.

"And Hiccup didn't leave us." Astrid said.

"Yeah, he'll be back." Raven agreed.

"If I could just reach my knife," Astrid struggles.

"It wouldn't matter, Astrid." Daniel said, "The amber trap is really strong, we can cut through it."

"If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here?" Sapphire asked looking at the kids hiding on the crack.

"Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair." Tuffnut said, gesturing Ruffnut's hair.

"Oh, yeah, that's real original." Ruffnut glared at her brother, "You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die!"

"You just stay on your side of the cocoon, missy." Tuffnut sneered. Then something tackled them.

"Whoa! What's going on? Do it again!" Tuffnut said with a grin. They all saw Hiccup riding on the THunderdrum.

"Okay, so that's a negative on plan A ramming the cocoon open." Hiccup said.

"**What did he say?**" the Thunderdrum asked.

"**He said,** **negative on plan A ramming the cocoon open!**" Flame roared loudly.

"Please tell me you have a plan B." Ocean begged.

"If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hiccup." Daniel said, "Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock that you've ever seen."

Hiccup looks at him, "Cools down?"

"And hardens," Achilles added.

"Hmm, nobody move." Hiccup said.

Everyone, minus the kids, gave him a flat look.

"Really?" Achilles asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, that's funny, a real comedian." Tuffnut said sarcastically.

Hiccup was able to get the Monstrous Nightmare gel and spread to his friends. As Hiccup puts the gel on Snotlout, Snotlout became scared.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Snotlout whispered in fear.

"Just trust me, Snotlout." Hiccup said, putting more gel on the cocoon.

"Says the man who's about to set me on fire?" Snotlout said.

"You said it only stings a little." Hiccup walks away.

"I was lying! You know I'm a liar!"

"It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise." Hiccup said. Then they heard the Death Song's roar. Snotlout became scared and played dead. The Death Song grabbed a Gronckle before flying away.

"Aah! Hurry up, Hiccup! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course." Fishlegs screamed.

"Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat that dragon." Astrid said.

"Actually, Astrid, he'll take a minutes." Ocean corrected in fear as the Death Song came back and looks at Fishlegs.

"Hi, sir," Fishlegs whimpers in fear as he tries to move away but he only sins around in a circle. The Death Song follows him before straitening himself and was about to eat him until Hiccup came with the Thunderdrum.

"Hey, remember us?!" Hiccup yelled. The Death Song roared before attacking them. They dodged the attack and Hiccup jumps off and use his shield as a sled and it cause a spark on the gel. Blue fire came and destroyed the cocoon, freeing everyone. They all got on their dragons the little ones stayed with Ocean dragon friends. Ocean saw a blue adolescent Thunderdrum.

"There's an adolescent Thunderdrum." She said, coming over to the dragon.

"No wonder he stuck around." Jack looks at the adult Thunderdrum fighting the Death Song, "His son is trapped."

"Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum." Hiccup said, "I, Ocean, Raven and Achilles will handle the Death Song."

"We'll free the others." Sapphire gestured to the wild dragons that were still trapped.

Nodding, the Night Fury riders took off and lure the Death Song to a tunnel. They avoid many tights and turns and when they got out, Achilles and the Thunderdrum roared at the entrance, trapping the Death Song inside.

"Yeah! Nice going, guys!" Hiccup cheered, "No one's gonna hear his song in there."

They all flied back to see the others freeing the adolescent Thunderdrum. The adult Thunderdrum flies over to his son and nuzzled him happily.

"If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island, I don't know how long that's gonna hold." Hiccup said but the two wild dragons didn't hear him, they just continued nuzzling each other.

"Uh, you know they can't hear you, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"He has a point." Raven agreed to her boyfriend.

"Yes, Tuff and Rave, I know." Hiccup said. "Let's get out of here."

They all agreed and fly away. Ember and Lucky were using their shadow to shield Blade, Saw, and Drill. Bellator was flying close to them with Skydancer, Blackcrystal, and Strike.

"Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this." Hiccup said, "If you want to turn back."

"Are you kidding?" Raven grins.

"No way," Hono smiled.

"This is the most fun we've had in years." Jack said.

"There is one thing we need to do, though." Astrid said.

"I'm all ears." Hiccup said.

"We need an island, our own island." She said.

"Astrid's right, Hiccup," Ocean agreed.

"Yup, we're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk." Raven added.

"What we need is a base of operations." Achilles said.

"Exactly, but this time, we don't let the dragons pick it." Fishlegs said. Meatlug looks at him while he pats at her. "Sorry, girl, it had to be said."

"All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel." Hiccup looks at his cousin. "You choose."

Snotlout looks at him in shock, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," Hiccup said.

Snotlout grins, "All right! What do you say, Fangster?"

"**Into the great beyond!**" Hookfang roars

"Ha! Couldn't agree more." Snotlout grins, "Into the great beyond!"

"The great beyond! / **The great beyond!**" they all yelled or roared before going to the edge of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, an eighteen year old human male with tan skin, golden brown hair and green eyes wearing a sea foamy scaled armor, his pants are golden scales armor. His boots are a sandy tan with brown fur.

He was walking over to the place where his Death Song friend is. But, once he got there. he couldn't find him.

"**Mortem!**" he roared loudly.

He heard a faint roar on the mountain. Worried, the male went to the beach to see his sea foamy green male Thunderdrum about seventeen. He was napping on the beach. The male runs to him.

"**Echo! Mortem is trapped on the mountain.**" He said.

The Thunderdrum named Echo nodded and the male human gets on him before they fly towards the mountain. Echo shattered the entrance with his sonic scream and Mortem, the Death Song, escaped.

The two landed on the beach. The male runs to his friend, "**Mortem? What happen?**"

"**I accidentally starve myself till I can't bare it any longer then my instincts kicked in and I was forced to eat the dragons.**" Mortem explained, "**I couldn't control it. Then human riders came and trapped me in the mountain in order to free the others.**"

"**They trapped you!**" The rider hissed in anger as his eyes turned yellow in anger.

"**Solus, calm down,**" Echo grunts, "**There is a good explanation for this.**" He looks at the two, "**Let's asked them why they had to trap Mortem in the mountain.**"

The rider name Solus scoffed before sighing, "**Fine, we'll _talk_ to them after we feed you some eels.**" He looks at Mortem.

Mortem nodded before they all catch some eels for Mortem. Solus will have a word with the riders and if they don't cooperate then they will feel pain.

* * *

**I will update at February 6, 2: 30 pm. Please read my crossovers.**


	44. When Darkness Falls

**Just to inform you. Some of the episode won't be here because I have so many things to do and there's too many episode for me so I am only going put episode 4 to 13 and I am going to make my own chapter if it's alright and because I want to finish this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: When Darkness Falls**

The Riders and Speakers were looking for a new island for their base. The first one was filled with bores. The second one is filled with blue oleander and the other was filled with Whispering Deaths. Bellator and his brothers decided to bring their family there for their migration. Then they found a perfect island.

"This looks pretty good." Hiccup said.

"Those cliffs could work." Raven said.

"Yeah," Astrid agrees, "Good sightlines, easily defendable."

"The location is great." Sapphire said.

"It's perfect." Ocean smiled.

"Yeah, too perfect," Tuffnut said suspiciously. Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Achilles looks at him.

"I'm just saying, in the immortal words of the Mighty Thor," Tuffnut said before pretending to sound like Thor, "When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that." Hiccup said.

"Oh, really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut looks at him, "No, but well, because I have, mm-hmm. And I don't recall him mentioning you. Look, I just have a feeling about this place, and I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling."

"We ignore it?" Astrid guessed before flying away with Sapphire and Raven following her.

"Mark my words. There will be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something, something!" Tuffnut said in a dramatic voice.

Ruffnut and Koren stared at him, "Ya finished?" Ruffnut asked.

Everyone landed towards the island and was ready to set up camp, well, Hiccup and Speakers are.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps."

"Snotlout, what is that?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and the Speakers went over to the rest of the riders. They saw Snotlout writing an s on the ground.

"It's an S for Snotlout." Snotlout said.

"Why?" Calanthe asked, tilting her head.

"I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over." Snotlout answers.

"That's ridiculous." Astrid said, "It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational."

"She has point," Raven said.

"Uh, guys? What we really need is-" Hiccup was cut off by Fishlegs.

"A place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work," Fishlegs said, "You're absolutely right, Hiccup. Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts." He took out a design behind his back.

"Is that a hot tub?" Astrid pointed at one of the mini figures.

"No, that's the mud bath." Fishlegs corrected before pointing at the right one, "The hot tub is over there."

"**This is weird,**" Toothless told his mate.

"**Tell me about it.**" Nightshade agreed.

"Wait a minute. Everyone stop." Tuffnut said, "I don't see it."

"Me, neither," Ruffnut butts in.

"See what exactly?" Achilles asked.

"Um, the Boar Pit." Tuffnut said, "Where is it? Where's the boar pit?"

"You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut said.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Everybody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Tuffnut asked creepily.

Astrid blinks at him in disturbance while the little ones hide behind their older siblings.

"Well, we do know where do get boars." Bell said, shivering in disturbance. Then Toothless fires at the S.

"Oops, sorry about that," Hiccup said, "Okay, so, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night."

"What about the…" Ocean didn't finish when Hiccup said.

"Ah-da-da-da! We'll talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water."

"Ugh. I don't know about you, but I like whiney Berk Hiccup way better than Princess Outpost Hiccup." Snotlout said before walking away.

"I know, right?" Astrid jokingly agrees before doing thumbs up at Hiccup.

Later that night, everyone was resting with their dragons. The little ones were snuggled with Skydancer, Ember and Lucky. Bellator and his brothers were sleeping underground. Blackcrystal and Strike were snuggling together. The Toothless heard something and sits up.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked his companion.

"I'll tell you what it is. Rats. Rats the size of yaks." Tuffnut said, "No, it could also is it yaks the size of rats? Yakrats!" Tuffnut chuckle, "Wait, those would be adorable. No, no, I know what it is. Its yaks the size of dragons! Right, Toothless? You feel me, T?"

Toothless groans, "**Nope,**" he lies back down.

"There's no such thing as yaks the size of dragons." Fishlegs told Astrid and Ocean.

Tuffnut appeared from behind startling the three, "Yakdragons to you, my friend and when you've heard their cries, you'll believe." He looms over to them. Ocean and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"Trust me. Mm-hmm," He said before yelling, "Rakay-ya-na-na-na-na-ohhhh! Pa-poo!That's right. Let that roll around in your head for a minute." He walks away.

"All right, Tuffnut, knock it off." Daniel said, with Calanthe hugging him in fear.

"Yeah, you're not scaring anyone." Snotlout butts in.

Tuffnut came near his face, "Really? What if there were snakes out there in the dark? Hmm? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones? Blech!" he pretended to barf.

"Ha! Please. Barfing out bones." Snotlout made nervously laugh before grabbing Hookfang's wing as a blanket.

"**What the heck?**" Hookfang snarls a little.

Everyone looks at him, "What?"

"Yeah, that's right, go to bed. Sleep if you can." Tuffnut lies down with Toren by his side as he mutters in his sleep, "Ahh, trolls, demon toads."

Everyone was asleep. Then animal howls were heard and Tuffnut sits, "Aah! What was that?" The howling continues with wings fluttering near the trees. Curious, he got up and searches around alone in the forest. Then he heard something coming closer to him.

"It's in the trees." He whispered. The bushes started rustling. "Yakrats! I knew it." And something came out making Tuffnut scream. Then there was clucking. He looks down to see a wild chicken.

"Oh, it's just a chicken. It's a tiny chicken." He sighs in relief before looking at the chicken, "Well ahem. Hello, breakfast!" Then a huge black dragon came out from the trees and let out a roar.

"Oh my Thor," Tuffnut gasps in fear. He runs away screaming in fear. When he got to the camp screaming, "Help!"

Everyone wakes up and looks at him. "Tuff? What is wrong?" Ocean asked.

Tuffnut pants but manage to say few words, "Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar!"

"Is he saying he saw a big, roaring chicken?" Daniel asked, holding a sleeping Calanthe while Amethyst and Sparky sleeps on his shoulders.

"Not a chicken. Dragon, huge, massive…what's another word?"

"Colossal?" Hono guessed holding Ronald and Roscoe.

"Yeah!"

"What happened to the chicken?" Raven asked with her arms crossed. Smoky was perched on her shoulder sleeping.

"Forget the chicken! We gotta get out of here!" Tuffnut yells.

Astrid yawns, "Is anyone falling for this?"

"I don't know." Ruffnut went over to her freaked out brother, "I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there." Astrid said in disgust, "Ugh."

Hiccup sighs, "Okay, fine, let's just check this out so we could all go back to sleep."

They all followed Tuffnut where he found the _beast_.

"Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb from limb, I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you and a handshake." Tuffnut said, "No, you won't be able to shake hands 'cause your limbs will be gone."

They looked at him and then there was rustling. Tuffnut told them to be quiet before attacking. He was doing some _fighting style_ modes while making whooshing noises. But in the end there was only a chicken that just clucks.

"That's the giant beast?" Sapphire asked, holding a sleeping Fiona.

"No! It was here, and it was huge." Tuffnut exclaims, "I'm not making this up." He looks at the chicken, "Here, tell them. You were standing right there. Tell them, chicken." The chicken just clucks at him. The Riders and Speakers looked at him blankly before walking away to get some sleep.

"Uh, you're scaring me, bro, okay? And we shared a womb." Ruffnut said before leaving with the others.

The chicken started clucking. Tuffnut looks at her, "I can't even look at you right now." Tuffnut turns away. The chicken started crowing. Tuffnut looks at her, "What did you just say?" the chicken crows again, "I didn't think so."

On the next day, Hiccup and the others were awake.

"Okay, now, let's talk outpost." Hiccup said.

Astrid, Raven and Sapphire came, "Since you brought it up, I've been working on our designs." Astrid shows him their designs of a tower with fire and skulls.

"We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and…"

"Never get any rest." Fishlegs butts in, "But here, in my meditation garden…"

"Neither of those is S-shaped." Snotlout added.

"Did you not see my design?"

Then Ruffnut appeared from behind with her arms pumping in the air, "Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!"

"Guys, guys, calm down," Ocean said, "We need one idea."

"Yeah, we can't design five different outposts." Jack added.

"Or can we?" Hiccup mutters with a smile, "You know what? Boar pit, great idea."

"Wait, what?" Achilles looks at Hiccup.

"What just happened?" Ruffnut asked disturbed.

"Oh. S-shape? I love it."

"Don't freak me out, Hiccup." Snotlout said to his cousin, "It gives me the willies."

"I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best, and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?"

"It does sound fair," Bell said.

"What are you up to?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hiccup said, "Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say. Happy troops are uh happy groups?"

"…Right…" the three warrior female said unison.

"Hey, speaking of troops, Ruff, where's your other half?" Hiccup asked Ruffnut with Koren and Ronald.

"Don't ask me." She said, "All I know is, this boar pit is not gonna dig itself."

"Is he still looking for that imaginary dragon?" Jack asked.

"Yes, his aura is farther away from us and also I am sensing other animal presences close by."

"Is he with someone?" Astrid asked.

Ocean nodded, "Yes, Toren is with him as well as…Roscoe?"

"What!?" Hono pops in. He cannot believe Roscoe is with Tuffnut!

"Yes, I can feel his aura with Tuffnut and Toren." Ocean said, "Strange, he was just here with his twin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tuffnut was leading Toren, Roscoe and the chicken to help him find the giant dragon. Roscoe was really nervous. He can't leave Hono side for long.

"Okay, giant dragon, you are officially on notice." Tuffnut said to himself.

"Uh…Tuff? Is it a good idea for taking me on an _adventure_?" Ronald asked a bit nervous since Tuffnut was able to sneak him out or rather Tuffnut kidnaps him.

"**He has a point.**" Koren said.

"It's okay. Roscoe, you're safe with us." Tuffnut said.

"Not safe enough." Roscoe mutters grimly following Tuffnut.

"Oh, you can run, but you can't hide." Tuffnut said out loud, "I guess you can fly.  
You can also run. You can run or fly. But either way, you can't hide."

Roscoe sighs before noticing the cliff. He became scared and tries to warn Tuffnut. "Uh…Tuff I think you should…"

"Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of-" Tuffnut fell off of the cliff screaming on top of his lungs. The three watched as Tuffnut hits something while screaming. Roscoe would wince in sympathy while Toren and the chicken watches.

"Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" they heard Tuffnut faint screams.

Few hours, Tuffnut was back on the land with branches on his helmet, "You couldn't have warned me?" he looks at Roscoe.

"I did but you didn't listen."

Tuffnut groans, "Okay, so it's gonna be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it. Just ask the chicken."

Roscoe and Toren looks at the chicken who just cluck. As they walk, Tuffnut stopped himself from falling from another cliff.

"See? Oh, yeah. Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now. He ain't falling off another cl-" Tuffnut fells off of a cliff again. The three watched as Tuffnut screams and hits many rocks on the cliff.

"Multiple ledges! Ow, ow, ow, ow! This island is very cliffy!" they heard hm.

The chicken clucks at him while Roscoe and Toren sighs. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was working on their ideas. Hiccup was relaxing with Toothless.

"Do you hear that, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless purrs, "**Yup,**"

"That's the sound of peace and quiet." Hiccup said.

But in the end, there was a battle of the rock and Snotlout destroyed Fishlegs designs.

"And you've spoken too soon." Raven said, carrying a log as she walks by.

Toothless groans, "**She has a point.**"

Then Ruffnut appeared by his side, "Hey, Hiccup, I'm ready for a dry run." She flutters her eyes, "You want to be the boar?" She chuckles making Hiccup groan in disgust. Ruffnut laughs then stop when she saw her brother full of bruises and branches.

"Whoa…what happened to him?" Ruffnut asked.

Hono rushed over to his brother and picks him and check if he has any wounds, "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Did a wild animal bite you?"

"No," Roscoe said when Hono faces him upside down. Then Hono puts his brother down before hitting Tuffnut on his head.

"Ow!" Tuffnut hits the ground.

"Never! Do that again!" he roared before carrying his little brother away. Ocean patched up Tuffnut while Jack gives him water. Tuffnut keeps saying that he needs to find that mysterious dragon. Ruffnut says that he is making things up to scare them but then the twins made a challenge. They called it the Thorston Challenge. They took off followed by Hiccup and Toothless since they don't want to watch the rest of the riders fight. Jack and Achilles followed to make sure they won't get hurt. They search until dark. Tuffnut was snuggling on his chicken with Toren sleeping on his back. Hiccup decided to call it a night and Ruffnut told him to declare her the winner of the Thorston challenge. Hiccup was about to but a giant black dragon flew past them with a roar. That shocks everyone.

"I don't believe it." Achilles mutters in shock.

"Me, neither," Ruffnut whines, "Tuffnut wins the Thorston Challenge."

"Yes! Told you." Tuffnut cheered, "Now pay up."

Ruffnut paid him alright, paid him with a punch. The two started fighting. Luckily, Hiccup was able to stop it.

"Guys, focus! Look where it's headed!" They looked at the dragon heading towards the direction of the camp.

"It is heading straight for our campsite!" Achilles exclaims.

Hiccup was about to make a plan but the twins fly straight towards the dragon shouting, "See you in Valhalla!"

As they reach the dragon it separated to little dragons. Hiccup realizes as well as Jack and Achilles. They now know that the big dragon is a bunch of little dragons except for the twins and the Speed Stinger twins.

"If this is Valhalla…" Ruffnut looks at Tuffnut and they both said unison, "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, check that out." Tuffnut pointed at a white dragon.

It shrieks out loud and the small black dragons joined back together to make the big dragon.

"They're joining back up around the white one." Jack said.

"He must be the leader." Achilles looks at the white one.

The twins fly towards the white dragon with a net a grabs the white one while the black dragons were flying separately without a leader. The twins fly towards the camp with the others. Hiccup, Jack and Achilles were worried about something might bad is going to happen. As they return and show them the white dragon.

"It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror." Astrid looks at it, "But bigger and meaner."

"And it seems like they're nocturnal." Hiccup said.

Snotlout looks at it plainly while looking up to the others.

"You know, they come out at night." Jack tries to explain.

"Yeah, I knew that." Snotlout scoff, "Noc-a-turnal. I was gonna explain that to them." he gestured the Thorston twins running around with the chicken laughing while the little ones watched them.

"Ocean, do you know what dragon is this?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, they are called Night Terrors." She answered.

"Hey, I saw him first, so I get to name him." Tuffnut said.

"But, the Night Terror is its original name." Ocean said.

The chicken came towards Ocean and clucks.

"No! You always say that." Tuffnut said, "Now, let's think about this logically." He looks at the white Night Terror. "They come out at night and they're terrifying…Terror of the night. I've got it! Smidvarg and the Gang!" he looks at everyone with grin. Everyone looks at him blankly.

"Smidvarg?" Achilles looks at him.

"And the Gang?" Hono added.

"Yeah! What do you guys think?"

They just gave him the look. "And Night Terrors it is." Raven rolled her eyes.

Then they heard roaring in the distance. "What's going on out there?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Smidvarg doesn't like it, and the Gang ain't paying attention." Tuffnut said.

Ocean listens to the roar and her eyes widen in shock. She told everyone that the Night Terrors are in danger. The Speakers knew why. Jack freed Smidvarg from the net and they all headed towards the Night Terrors. They saw them being attacked by Changewings. Ocean told the Riders that the Night Terrors worked together to defend themselves from bigger dragons by forming a huge dragon. Smidvarg and his pack made the big dragon and scared the Changewings away.

One the next day, Hiccup shows them his idea about their new base. It was really big and he needed a big paper.

"What's this?" Astrid asked.

"A diagram of our new outpost," Hiccup said.

"You got the idea from Smidvarg, didn't you?" Ocean smiles at him.

"Yes. So, see, I combined all your ideas into one giant base." Hiccup shows them, "And I was thinking we could call it the Dragon's Edge." He looks at them, "What do you guys think?" They all nodded in agreement, "Okay, I just need to point out that this is the first time that that has ever happened. Let's take a look. Everybody gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily-armed bedroom in the known Viking world as well as Sapphire and Raven. And, Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean, very serene, very relaxing, with lots of room for your very own rock garden. Ocean and Bell, your place is near the forest so you two can collect many herbs for your medicine. Jack, your place is near the beach so you and your brothers can swim around the water. The Shifters and their siblings will live near the small hills to relax. Snotlout, your spot is up here. Now, it's not S-shaped, but you can go S-crazy and paint them all over it."

"Yeah, I can! Snotlout!" Snotlout exclaims happily.

The twins came out cheering, "Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!"

"Yes, yes, aha! Glad you brought that up." Hiccup shows them where to put the pit, "There's a space for one right underneath your hut. Just do me a favor and lock up the boars after you're done with them."

"Aww." The twins cooed, "You do care." Tuffnut said, "Boo-do-boo-do-do."

"We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip and, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else will be the clubhouse, the eye of Dragon's Edge."

They all started working. Their base was getting good but it might take a few months to finish.

"It's really taking shape." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jack agrees.

"And now for one more addition to our new outpost, Tuff?" Hiccup looks at Tuffnut playing with the chicken but stops when everyone looks at him.

"Uh what? Oh. Smidvarg!" he called then the chicken clucks and pecks his helmet.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut howled in pain while Ruffnut laughs, "What? Oh, I can't have friends now?"

Screeching was heard, and Smidvarg came flying in and perched himself in a rail.

"Well, if we're gonna share the island with them," Hiccup said gesturing Smidvarg, "I thought we should share the outpost, too."

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect." Raven said with a log in her shoulder.

"They'll be like sentries." Achilles added. "Right, Smidvarg?"

"**Yup!**" Smidvarg squeals.

"Okay, so, the Thorston Challenge…" Ocean looks at Tuffnut, "When is Ruffnut gonna pay up?"

"She already has." He said, "Can't you tell?" he chuckles, "I mean, look at her. She lost, so she had to swap clothes with me."

"Right…" Jack looks at them, "And if you had lost?"

"Ugh. I'd have to swap clothes with her."

Hiccup blinks at them, "Yeah, but you guys are exactly, uh…" Astrid covers her boyfriends mouth.

"Don't go there." She said.

"**Guys!**" Smidvarg screeches. Smidvarg's pack members circled around Toothless and the rest of the Night Furies.

"What are they doing now?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no idea." Achilles said.

The Night Terrors flew up to the sky and formed into something.

"Hiccup, look," Fishlegs pointed at the Night Terrors.

The Night Terrors formed a big Night Fury! Everyone was shock and amaze to see that. Toothless and the Night Furies stood up and smiles at the Night Terrors. The chicken clucks and everyone looks at her.

"Aw, chicken, I couldn't have squawked it better myself."

Everyone laughs before going back to work. The Night Terrors separated and went back patrolling but they didn't know that they were being watched in the sea stacks by a mysterious rider and his two dragons.

* * *

**I'll update at February 20 because I have a lot of school works. **


	45. Big Man of Berk

**Everyone! I have announcement to make! I decided to give Ruby webbed feet because it's really cool and I will put a time skip when I reach to episode 13 because I don't want this to be long since I'm going to collage soon.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Big Man of Berk**

The Riders and Speakers were trying to capture a Scauldron and move him away from Berk. But, it back fired because Fishlegs started sneezing crazily. When they landed on Berk, Fishlegs began itching like crazy.

"You and your Snot-rockets almost got me killed!" Snotlout exclaims.

Raven, Astrid and Sapphire walks passed him, "Calm down, Snotlout, you lived." Astrid said.

"Yay us," the three warrior maiden sarcastically said unison.

"No thanks to Itch-legs over here." Snotlout pointed at a scratching Fishlegs.

"It's so weird. I mean, I never... oh... ever..." Fishlegs let out a big sneeze. Toothless and Nightshade look at him in disturbance.

"**Wow…that is one big sneeze.**" Toothless said and his mate nodded in agreement.

"...get sick." Fishlegs started scratching himself until he reaches his butt. Everyone, minus the Thorston twins and Speed Stinger twins, looked away in disgust.

"Dig deeper, see if you can draw blood." Tuffnut encouraged.

"Not helping," Hono grunts.

"Well, something's clearly not right with you." Ocean said, "You should see Gothi, she'll know what to do."

"I don't see what the big deal is, okay?" Fishlegs said, "Everybody sneezes and scratches sometimes."

"Not like a honey-covered yak on an anthill." Tuffnut grins. Everyone looks at him in disturbance, except for Ruffnut and the Speed Stinger twins. Tuffnut looks at his friends, "What? You've never seen a honey-covered yak on an anthill?" he asked them, "Well, those things scratch. It's terrifying. The horrors haunt my dreams."

"And know haunts me." Daniel mutters before shivering in disgust.

"I really don't feel sick, okay? I promise, I'm fine," Fishlegs scratches himself at Meatlug as his personal backscratcher.

Hiccup groans in disgust, "Well, maybe you're just allergic to something."

Fishlegs looks at him, "Uh, that's impossible. Allergies don't run in the Ingerman family." Fishlegs starches himself, "I'm clean, serene and..."

"And an itchin' machine!" Ruffnut butts in.

"Might I interject?" Tuffnut steps in, "We at the Thorston house have a very simple allergen detection system." Tuffnut said, "It has never failed."

"That's a system?" Ruffnut pokes her head out from behind her brother.

"It is now." Tuffnut told her.

At the academy, the Thorston twins give _tests_ for Fishlegs to see what he's allergic to. First was a thousand-year-old egg. Then Yak hair. And last was spoiled, coagulated goat milk with just a pinch of hoof jam. But nothing work. The only thing that work was making everyone grossed out.

"I'm telling you, I've never been allergic to anything." Fishlegs sneezes at Meatlug when he was near her. Hiccup and Ocean saw this and looked at him.

"What? What is it?" Fishlegs looks at the two.

"Fishlegs? I think you might be allergic to... Meatlug," Ocean said in surprise.

"**What?**" Meatlug growls in surprise.

"Why, all of a sudden, would he be allergic to Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked the young Forest Listener.

"Perhaps it's just a simple case of adult-onset allergies." Tuffnut steps in.

"Ah, I concur with your diagnosis, Dr. Nut." Ruffnut joins in.

"Case of what?" Achilles looks at them, arms crossed.

"Adult-onset allergies develop in your elder years when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance." Ruffnut explains.

Everyone, minus Tuffnut and the Speed Stinger twins, looks at her in shock. Did she just say something smart?

"Who are you, and what have you done to my future sister-in-law?" Raven crosses her arms.

"Don't be silly. There's no way I'm... [snorts] ...allergic to Meat..." Ruffnut shoves Fishlegs at Meatlug's side as he started sneezing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah, diagnosis confirmed." Ruffnut grins, letting go of Fishlegs.

Ocean walks over to him, "Fishlegs, there's only one person that might actually be able to help."

* * *

At Gothi's hut, Gothi was doing relaxing stances. Everyone watches her swaying in the wind.

Snotlout chuckles, "Ohh, I gotta see this."

Gothis started drawing in the sands. Gobber was there as wellas the others. "What's she saying?" Achilles asked.

"Huh," Gobber looks at the scribbles

"What? What?!" Fishlegs looks at the blacksmith nervously.

"She wants to paralyze you." Gobber said casually.

Fishlegs gasps I horror while Snotlout cheered, "Yes!"

Gothi smacks him with her staff and Bell corrected it, "Check that. Hypnotize." Bell looks at Fishlegs, "She wants to hypnotize you."

"Uhh, come on." Snotlout whines earning an elbow to the stomach by Raven. Gothi pointed her staff at Fishlegs and stated swaying around,

Fishlegs chuckles, "Unfortunately, guys, this is never gonna work on me because I'm way too... Okay." Fishlegs then went to sleep while snoring.

"Unconscious? Ha! Quick, put his hands in warm water." Snotlout said.

Raven hits him on his head, "We're not going to do that!"

"Okay, now that he's under, she wants us to tell him that he's not allergic to Meatlug." Ocean looks at the scribbles.

"Does that really work?" Daniel asked, looking at Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald and Roscoe pocking at Fishlegs unconscious body.

"I guess we'll find out." Hiccup went over to Fishlegs unconscious state, "Here goes. Fishlegs, you are not allergic to Meatlug." Hiccup echoed, "You are not allergic to Meatlug."

Fishlegs groans in his sleep but didn't wake up. Hono leans over to Hiccup, "So, that's it?"

"Hypnosis is very powerful." Sapphire said,

"Yup," Raven grins, "When I was ten years old, my brothers and I would hypnotize our Uncle Greg, thinking that he was a crazy fighter." Raven started chuckling, "He would fight off the best warriors in our clan and would always win!" Raven laughs happily. Everyone looks at her in shock. She is crazy girl! Tuffnut thinks his girlfriend is really cool as well as Ruffnut.

"Okay…let's bring him out of it." Daniel went over to Fishlegs sleeping state but Snotlout stopped him.

"Now, now, now, hang on a second." He steps in, "We've got an opportunity here. We can rebuild Fish-face."

"What opportunity?" Hono asked.

"We can turn him into a worshiped Viking, a fearless godlike hero as strong as three yaks! A Viking who commands attention! In other words, a Viking worthy of my friendship!" Snotlout grins. They didn't notice Fishlegs was getting up with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, Snotlout, we're not doing any of that." Ocean said, "You can bring him out of it now."

Gothi went over to Fishlegs face and snaps her fingers. Fishlegs cracks his joints in a manly way.

"Fishlegs?" Ocean asked.

Fishlegs walks passed them and moves them aside, "Fishlegs? There's no Fishlegs here." Fishlegs said in a haughty accent. He looks at Meatlug, "Who is this pudgy little reptile?"

"**I'm pudgy?**" Meatlug whimpers sadly.

"That was a bit harsh." Gobber voice said.

"Fishlegs, are you all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you deaf, skinny, one-legged boy?" Fishlegs looks at Hiccup, "The name's Bonecrusher." He grabs Gothi's staff and breaks it in half, "Thor Bonecrusher."

Gothi gives him an annoyed look, "Snotlout, do you realize what you've done?" Hiccup shakes his cousin's arm. "You fool, you've created..."

Snotlout shoves him aside with a smile, "My very own super-Viking...Thor Flipping Bonecrusher!" Snotlout exclaims happily, "I love it!"

The Speakers and Riders looked at each other. Knowing, this will end badly. When Fish-I mean _Thor Bonecrusher_ went for a walk. He was acting all tough and strong. He saved a woman and a sheep from a burning house that he and Snotlout _accidentally_started. Then saved a baby from being crushed by an apple cart and then stopped a baby yak from running away. Things was okay at first until it got out of hand when Fishlegs decided to take Stoick's axe and went to the Great Hall to tell his story about him _facing_ the Scauldron. The Riders and Speakers had to take him to Gothi in order to get him back to normal and preventing Stoick from killing him. Once they did, Gothi stated to make something.

"I hope this won't take long, sorceress." Fishlegs, I mean, _Bonecrusher_ said, "I like to nap after a feast of wild boar and mead."

"Thanks, Gothi, we really need Fishlegs back." Hiccup sighs.

Then Gothi forces Fishlegs to open his mouth and drink a green potion. In a few seconds, _Bonecrusher_ vomits. Raven and Sapphire watches in amusement.

"What was in that potion?" Achilles asked, moving away from Fishlegs.

"It wasn't a potion." Bell corrected, "Just spiced yak bladder."

"She says that'll teach him to break her staff." Ocean added, looking at smug happy Gothi.

_Bonecrusher_stops puking and said, "Not the most delicate delicacy."

"No kidding," Daniel mutters with his arms crossed.

"What about getting Fishlegs back?" Jack asked.

"She can't re-hypnotize him without her staff." Bell said.

"Great, now what?" Raven asked in annoyance.

Gothi wrote something on the sand with a stick, "Fear. Only a true feeling of terror will shock Fishlegs back to normal." Ocean translated.

"But Mr. Thor _Bonecrusher_ over here isn't afraid of anything." Sapphire said narrowing her eyes at FIshlegs or _Bonecrusher_.

"Truer words were never spoken, my fair Viking lady." Fishlegs said. Sapphire rolled her eyes and walked away in disgust.

"Now, where is that snotty fellow?" Fishlegs asked, "We have business to discuss."

Just then Hono landed and looks at Hiccup, "Hiccup, you may want to swing by the old homestead." He said, "Your father is in a bit of a... state."

"Get this dragon off me!" Stoick yells with Meatlug crushing him with her weight.

"Dad, she's just lonely." Hiccup said.

"If she doesn't get off me, we'll be having Gronckle for breakfast." Stoick grunts.

Daniel and Hono were able to move Meatlug off of Stoick. They need to get Fishlegs back before this gets any worse. Then Sapphire came and Hiccup guessed it was Thor. But Sapphire added Snotlout. And he is not gonna believe where they're headed. Turns out, _Bronecrusher_ and Snotlout were trying to find the Scauldron in a stormy weather. _Bronecrusher_would either tame the Scauldron or kill him! When the Speakers and Riders came, they tried to stop him from hurting the Scauldron. They tried to stop him while avoiding the Scauldron's boiling water. Then Meatlug flies in, the Scauldron abandons the riders and the speakers and chased after her. On that moment, _Bronecrusher_ turns back to Fishlegs.

"No! Not my Meatlug!" he shouted in fear, "You leave my dragon alone!"

The Scauldron was about to get her but a net came out of nowhere and grabs the Scauldron. The ones who grabbed him were Raven, Astrid and the Throston twins.

"**Let me out!**" the Scauldron roars.

Ocean sighs in relief, "That was a little too close."

"Speak for yourself." Tuffnut said, "That was freakin' awesome!"

"**I said, let me out!**" Scauldron roars again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, girl. I don't know what happened to me." Fishlegs said, "I just... I wasn't myself."

"**It's okay,**" Meatlug snarls happily.

"Oh, I missed you! Oh!" Fishlegs hugs Meatlug before looking at Hiccup "How did I..."

"Long story, I'll explain later." Hiccup said before they head home with Tuffnut singing Hooligan tribe song.

Upon their return, they explained everything to the chief. Ocean was able to find the axe of Stoick safely. Then they notice that Fishlegs wasn't sneezing.

"You know, Fishlegs, you didn't sneeze once the whole ride home." Jack helps Fishlegs up.

"Yeah, and my legs don't itch anymore." Fishlegs shakes his legs.

"And Meatlug isn't wearing her saddle." Ocean added.

"Maybe you were never allergic to her…you were allergic to the saddle!" Raven said out loud.

"But why, all of a sudden, would I become allergic to her saddle?" Fishlegs wonders.

Gobber came with his hook in his ear, "Well, uh, I've been using a different kind of wax on the saddles." He pulled out very dirty earwax out from his ear. "Look at that."

Everyone groans in disgust. They've been sitting on Gobber's earwax! The dragons are forever scared for life. They will asked the Speakers to remove their saddles and the dragons will be in the beach's _ocean_ for a very long time.

"What?" Gobber looks at them, "I never run out of the stuff. It's coming out of my ears."

"Well... ah-choo!" Fishlegs sneezes when he was close to Gobber's earwax, "I'm allergic to Gobber's earwax?" he became happy, "I am both relieved and disgusted." He turns around to see a sad Snotlout.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm just thinking of what might have been." Snotlout sniffs as he holds Fishlegs' face, "You broke my heart, Thor. You broke it right in two." He kissed Fishlegs' cheek before Hookfang flies away.

"Okay, that was creepy, right?" Fishlegs looks at the riders and speakers.

"Definitely," Ocean nodded.

"You don't know the half of it." Hiccup added.

"Come on," Jack said, "We should head back to the Dragon's edge."

They nodded and Daniel went after Snotlout. They all headed back to the Dragon's Edge at night. The little ones were sleeping. As they landed, Ocean could feel three auras, one human male and the others' male dragons.

"I feel three presences in our island." Ocean said.

Everyone did battle stance while the little ones hide under Ember's wings. Someone came out from the shadows. He was tall and has golden brown hair and his eyes were yellow. Hs armor was made of scales and he has sandy brown boots with fur. Everyone, minus Achilles and Ruffnut, was shock to see him. Ruffnut just sighs dreamily at him. Hiccup steps forward and asked, "Who are you?"

The male didn't understand him. Instead he growled, "**I don't speak the language of human anymore.**"

The Speakers understand him. Jack went over to Hiccup and whispered, "Hiccup, he doesn't speak humans."

Hiccup looks at him, "He has the gift like you and Bell."

Jack nodded before looking at the male, "**Who are you?**" he growled.

The male glared at him and said coldly, "**My name is Ryder and I have a bone to pick with you all.**"

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! On the next chapter is where Ryder, aka Solus, will have to get to know the riders and speakers before showing his real name and past. His dragons will be on the next chapter. Sunspirit will be soon but I need to think of a girlfriend for Solus…can somebody help me out? If you have the best oc girlfriend for Solus, then she will be in this story with your credit. I will update at February 26 3:00 pm. Review or Favorite! **


	46. Gone Gustav Gone

**The winner of the girlfriend is…Star! Congratulation! Your character Moonrose won! Sorry for ****sachsm082 and the Guest but don't worry, their characters will be in on my crossover, the little girl and the dragons! I will make sure that you two can have the credits and thanks for your ocs ideas. They will make excellent characters in the crossover.**

**And I paired them up in the crossover. Tuffnut and Nora and Snotlout/Dagur and Valery, I don't know who will make a cute boyfriend for Valery but that's her creator' to decide. Okay, creator of Valery, tell me. Who will make a cute boyfriend for Valery, Snotlout or Dagur? **

* * *

**Chapter 46: Gone Gustav Gone**

The Riders and Speakers looked at the Ryder. Their dragons growled. Ryder just narrowed his eyes at his enemies. Then two dragons landed beside Ryder. One is a Thunderdrum and the other is a Death Song!

"**Death Song!**" Lucky roared.

All the dragons were in their battle stances. The Speakers, minus Bell, readied their weapons. The Ryder growls at them, "**Don't you dare hurt my friends!**"

The Speakers and the dragons were shock to hear that. Ocean had to translate everything to the riders. Ryder looks at them, "**Why did you trap Mortem.**" He pats the Death Song named Mortem on his head.

"**Your _friend _almost ate us!**" Raven roared.

"**He only did it because he was starving!**" Ryder roared.

The two bickered with hisses, growls and roars. Skydancer and Wildsky had to cover the little ones ears. Bellator and his brother snickered at them as they listened to the bad words that two speakers were giving to each other. Ocean breaks the fight, "**Enough,**" she walks over to Ryder and said, "**What is your purpose here?**"

"**To know why did you do it?**" Ryder growls.

Ocean nodded and Jack explained everything to him while his girlfriend translated to the others. Ryder understands and makes a deal with the riders and speakers. If he sees that they are worthy to be his companions. He will tell them is path if not well, he'll leaves. Hiccup agrees since he and Fishlegs wanted to study the Death Song. The Thunderdrum is name Echo and he was polite to the others. Ryder got to know everyone and was able to speak human since he forgot it when he was little after he was rescued by Mortem. He was at Hiccup's hut studying the Dragon Eye.

"What does it do, exactly?" Ryder asked, using the Dragon Eye as a telescope.

"I'll show you," Hiccup said as Ryder gave him the dragon eye, "Okay, give me a slow burn, bud."

"**You got it,**" Toothless made a small fire to light up the Dragon Eye. Ryder was impressed by it and wonders about it.

"Okay, I've seen this before, but what happens if I push..." Hiccup push a different button and the Dragon Eye's light turns red, "Cool. Dragon classes,"

"Impressive." Ryder mutters arms crossed.

"What do you say we check out the Night Fury, bud?" Hiccup looks at Toothless.

"**Great idea,**" Toothless groans in a fake excitement.

"Try to contain your excitement, would you?" Hiccup jokingly asked.

Toothless made a dragon like chuckle as Hiccup did the experiment, "Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem plus Night Fury equals..." The Dragon Eye turns off, "Nothing. Okay."

"Didn't see that coming." Ryder mutters as Hiccup turns it on and the Astrid came in.

"Oh! Astrid class," Hiccup chuckled.

|Hiccup, we have a problem, a huge problem." Astrid pants.

"Dagur?" Hiccup got up in alarm. Ryder knows who Dagur is since hi new "friends" told him everything.

"Worse," Astrid looks at them in a serious face.

"What could possibly be worse than Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

With that said, Fanghook came crashing in with Gistav in his back. "Gustav!" the teen boy smiled happily.

"Gustav?!" Hiccup looks at him in disbelief while Ryder looks at him blankly like he doesn't care oh wait! He doesn't care at all.

"Gustav." Astrid mutters as Ryder helps her up. Gustav walks around while making a mess with Fanghook.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, "I... I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Then the rest of the tens came.

Snotlout pants heavily, "Hiccup, did you hear Gustav is..." He then saw Gustav standing on the table while Fanghook stands on Toothless, "…standing right beside you."

"Perfect," Sapphire groans in annoyance, "Another idiot."

"You're looking a little different there, Guster." Tuffnut said as Gustav gets off of the table.

"Yeah, I'm growing a beard." Gustav shows a hair on his chin.

"Really? Let me see." The twins see a small specs of hair.

"Ha! Even Ruff has more hair on her chinny-chin-chin than that." Tuffnut laughs.

"Yeah! Even my Uncle Geronimo has more hair that you can ever count!" Raven added as she pulls Gustav's small chin hair out.

"Ow!" Gustav falls backward as he hits the wall causing one of Toothless tail fins designs to fall but Toothless grabbed it while Fanghook puts one on Toothless' head.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Gustav picks up the Dragon Eye and looks at it like a telescope but it was still on and it made Gustav see weird lights. "You see these spots? Some sort of sun sword?" Ryder too the Dragon Eye and hits Gustav on the head causing him to fall. Ryder then returns the Dragon Eye to Hiccup.

"No, Gustav, it's not a sun sword." Hiccup said.

"It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile." Fishlegs added.

"Whoa, these spots, they're not going away." Gustav said as he got up. Raven punches him on the faces causing him to fall on the floor again.

"It isn't something to just be touched." Raven said.

"Relax, Rave, I know what I'm doing." Gustav said as he got up again.

"**Who's he?**" Mortem snarls as he looks at Gustav on the entrance. Mortem was forgiven and the dragons were adjusting to have him and Echo around.

"**His name is Gustav.**" Toothless growls, "**He's the same age as Achilles but Gustav is dumber and less strong**"

Gustav got up. Snotlout went over to him. "Gustav, Gustav, over here. Uh, when are you leaving?" Snotlout asked, really whishing that Gustav would leave right now.

"That's funny, Snotlout, but I'm not leaving." Gustav shakes his head. "I'm moving here."

Everyone, minus Achilles and Ryder, gasps in fear. Tuffnut laughs like crazy, "Ha ha! Yeah, yeah, you are. Imagine... he would never..." Tuffnut then realizes, "Wait, he's serious? I'll get the stake and firewood." He said as he, Raven and Ruffnut were about to leave.

"Oh, hold on, hold on. No one is burning anyone at the stake." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff." Ruffnut suggested and Raven and Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"No!" Jack looks at them seriously, "Guys, I'm sure there's a simple explanation."

"Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav." Bell asked holding a basket of herbs.

"Yeah, very simple. By the way, do not look right into that sun sword thing." Gustav said.

"It is not a sun sword…IT"S CALLED A DRAGON EYE!" Raven yelled angrily at the idiotic teen. Everyone covered their ears at Raven's booming voice. Gustave flinched in fear.

"Anyway, you said when I was ready; I could join the Dragon Riders." Gustav said, "Well, I'm ready and I'm here to join. Where's my hut?"

Everyone looked at each other. Who will watch that idiot of a teen?

"Wait a minute, why do we have to watch him?" Astrid asked as she, Raven and Sapphire went out with Hiccup.

"I would do it, but I'm making some, just, major breakthroughs with the Dragon Eye."

"So?" Raven glares at him, "Why do you think we should watch that moron!"

"Well, I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a Dragon Rider." Hiccup said, "But I just didn't think that said time would be today."

"What are we supposed to do with him in the meantime?" Sapphire asked shifting her wings a bit.

"I... I don't know. Just keep him occupied."

"Great, so we're the babysitter for a idiot." Raven crosses her arms.

Hiccup makes a fake laugh, "Babysitter! No, I mean, come one. He's... He's 13. How much trouble could he possibly be?"

Then they heard Smidvarg shrieking for help as he crashed landed near the riders and speakers.

"Smidvarg, what is happening?" Hiccup asked the tired Night Terror.

Smidvarg points his snout up, "**Him!**"

They looked up to see Fanghook and Gustav messing around with the Night Terrors. "Hey, Hiccup, did you know they could do this? Awesome!" Gustav yelled as the Night Terrors tried to escape.

"Please? I just need more time." Hiccup pleaded.

The three girls groaned in annoyance. "Fine!" Astrid yells before getting on Stormfly while Raven gets on Flame and Sapphire took off. "Gustav, arena, now!" Raven orders as they fly towards the arena.

Smidvarg got up and walked over to Hiccup, "By the way, your timing... impeccable." Hiccup complemented Smidvarg.

"**Kick him out!**" Smidvarg snarls at him, wanting Gustav to leave.

Astrid, Raven and Sapphire were trying to teach Gustav the proper ways on training dragons but he only flirted with them and the three girls ditches him to the Thorston twins. The twins came out from their hut with Koren and Toren.

"I'm telling you, if you get five boars, you can stack them on top of each other. That's a four-boar stack... Aah!" Tuffnut yelps when they saw a day dreaming Gustav.

"**What's with him?**" Koren groans to his brother. Toren shrugs in confusion.

"What's he smiling about?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't like it." Ruffnut puts her arms on her waist.

"Whatever he's selling, I'm not buying." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed, "We don't want your cookies!"

"Hey, guys." Gustav got up, "Astrid, Raven and Sapphire dropped me off, told me to help out around here."

"**More like ditching him.**" Toren whispered to his brother and the two made a dragon like laugh.

"Yeah? So? What's it to us?" Ruffnut mocks him.

"You know that big hole under your hut? Filled it in."

The four became scared, "Oh, no. He doesn't mean..." Tuffnut looks at his gasping sister. They went to the boar pit to see it was filled with rocks.

"Oh!" Tuffnut fell on his knees, "He filled in the boar pit." Tuffnut tries to dig it up but not avail, "He filled in the boar pit!" he started sobbing, "Who fills in a boar pit?" he then yells out loud, "Boaaar piiiit!"

Tuffnut curls himself as a ball while the chicken pecks on his helmet, "What kind of sick monster would fill in a boar pit? It's a boar..." he started sobbing.

Gustav tried to help but Ruffnut stops him, "Hey, back off!" she fell on her knees "Haven't you done enough?"

The four ditched Gustav to the Speakers, minus Sapphire and Raven. Gustav was flirting over to Ocean and Bell who were tending an injured Nadder. Gustav tried to help but the Nadder attacked him since he accidentally stepped on her tail. The Speakers ditched him to Fishlegs as they started to meditate. Fishlegs claps his hands and Meatlug releases a fireball to the water creating a small steam.

"This... This feels weird, Fishlegs." Gustav said.

"Trust me, Gustav; this is exactly what you need." Fishlegs said, "You're not centered, you're all over the place. Shh." Fishlegs hushed, "Just breathe in, and breathe out. Focus on avoiding all conflict. Breathe in, breathe out."

Fanghook accidentally set a bush on fire, "**Ah oh!**" Fanghook gasps as he tried to put it out but ends up destroying it.

"Aah! My topiaries!" Fishlegs exclaims in fear.

Gustav was then sent to Snotlout who didn't want anything from him and left him to Hiccup's hut and then his helmet was on fire. Gustav then found the Dragon Eye and saw a treasure map when Fanghook set one of the tail fins on fire to create it. Gustav believes if he finds the treasure the riders and speakers will accept him. But when they did, the caverns were unstable and almost got them killed but luckily Jack, Hiccup and Rider were able to rescue and they weren't happy on Gustav's action. They took him back to the clubhouse.

Hiccup pace back and forth, "Of all the irresponsible, insubordinate..."

"Don't forget idiotic, imbecilic, inane." Tuffnut added, earning many looks from riders and speakers, "What? I've heard a lot of words for stupid. I mean, come on, people say that more than my proper name."

"Of all those kinds of stunts you could have pulled, this was the worst. Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon Eye?" Hiccup glares at Gustav.

"I just thought if I came back here with the treasure, you guys would accept me."

"First of all, there is no treasure." Ryder said.

"Second of all, we've already been there." Jack added.

"And that entire island is honeycombed with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"You could've been killed, Gustav." Daniel said, Fanghook could've been killed."

"Look, this isn't Berk, Gustav. The rules are different out here." Achilles said, "You have to be smarter than this."

"I just wanted to prove myself."

"Oh, you have. You have proven that you are not responsible enough, you're not mature enough and you're not trustworthy enough to be one of us." Hiccup said.

"It's been a long day. We all need some rest." Ocean said.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Hiccup said.

With that said everyone went back to their hut. Gustav on the other hand stayed outside, thinking of a plan to accept him back. He went off with Fanghook but they end up being captured by Dagur and they made a deal. Gustav took the Dragon Eye and _betraying_ the riders and speakers. Hiccup, Jack and Ryder set off and get Gustav. They found him with Dagur in the caverns. They were able to rescue him and Dagur escaped.

"What do you say you and me find a way out of here?" Jack said. Gustav nodded and leaves. Ryder saw something and went over to it.

"What the Thor is this?" Ryder picks up the chest. When he opens it Jack and Hiccup gasps in shock to see what was inside. The caverns started to shake and they got on their dragons.

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup said and they all leave the caverns. They returned back to the others. Astrid went over to Gustav.

"Gustav, I..." she was cut off when he puts his index finger.

"Uh-uh, stop right there, sweets." He said as he let go, "I can't stay. My mom would kill me. She usually notices I've been gone after about three days." He gets on Fanghook, "All right, Fanghook, let's go. You take care, babe. Don't worry, Gustav will be back soon!" he took off while Astrid, Raven and Sapphire rolled their eyes at that idiot. Daniel notices Ryder holding something.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, just something Ryder found at the bottom of that cave." Hiccup took a len.

"Oh, a new lens." Ocean smiled.

"Yeah, there was treasure in those caves after all." Jack said.

"The Dragon Eye was giving us clues on how to find it all along." Hiccup added, "We just weren't looking in the right place."

"And if there's one of these out there, that means there has to be more." Ryder said.

"Huh. And to think, we never would've found that without Gustav." Rave snorts.

"Awesome, so let's just tell Gustav." Hiccup said.

"No! No, no, no!" everyone said unison as they waved goodbye to Gustav. Ryder went over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup there is something you should know." Ryder said.

"What is it Ryder?"

"It is time to tell you the truth about my past and my real name."

"What is your real name then?" Jack asked.

"My real name is Solus."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but I will tell you the past of Solus on the next chapter that will be on March 20 because I have three days test next week. Thanks again for the characters and I will make sure to guys the credit.**

**Dolphinheart99 signing off!**


	47. Reign of the Fireworms

**Crushing it, will be change in my story because I promise Star to put her character Moonrose in my story. And I am not putting the Dragon Hunters because I am doing this story my version. Besides, I want to put my ideas.**

**And Dragon Lover I don't know what boy you are talking about because I don't know his age is he five or is he eight. But I will put him in my Jurassic World and HTTYD crossover if it is okay.** **Valery and Blaze and Essence will be in**** and HTTYD crossover because she makes an awesome friend for Quinn because they are both strong. The one who made her let me use her on that story, pleaseeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Reign of the Fireworms**

"When I was just a little boy, I had a mother, a father and baby sister name Louisa. I live at a village called Ironblade. My village makes the best weapons for their future warrior. I was one of the best and my parents were proud." Solus explains at the clubhouse with the riders and speakers.

"What are your parents' jobs?" Ocean asked.

"My parents are both warriors."

"So what happen?" Raven asked.

"A dragon raid," Solus explained, "We were defending our home while Louisa was safely at the house until a dragon came in and my father rushed upstairs until he was too late." Solus turns away as everyone leaned over for more, "The dragon took my baby sister and that's where my family began to fall apart." Solus at a shock crowd, "My parents were heartbroken. My mother died when I was seven. My father stopped caring for me. He only does is feed me and that's where I couldn't take it. I decided to runaway. I never returned home because I couldn't take it being not cared. I was eventually found by Mortem and Echo. They took care of me and game me a new home. I even learn how to speak their language. On that day, I learn to love dragons and understand them."

Everyone looks at him sadly, "Solus…I'm sorry. We didn't know you had a hard life."

"It is okay, and now you know." Solus sighs and stands up.

Jack went over to him, "I know how it feels to be not cared."

"You do?"

"Yup, my brothers would beat me up and take my food and then they ditched me to an island."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it," Jack rolled his eyes.

"We should probably head to bed," Ocean said, "We have to build Solus's hut tomorrow."

Nodding everyone went to bed. Solus was about to leave until Hiccup spoke, "Welcome to the team, Solus."

Solus stopped for a while before nodding as he went to the forest to sleep with his dragons.

* * *

On the next day, Jack, Hiccup, Daniel, Hono, Solus and their male dragons were building the hut of Solus. Fishlegs left to count the Night Terrors. Ocean, Bell and Sapphire were planting some herbs. Astrid and Raven were testing weapons. Achilles was training his fighting skills with Hookfang. The children were playing while Skydancer and Ember watches them. The Fishlegs came back and told them about the Fireworms. They, minus the twins, got ready. The twins didn't do anything. Instead, they found something _amazing_.

"Behold! We call it the Namey Rock." Ruffnut said with a grin.

"And why is that?" Sapphire asked, holding her sister close.

"Duh, 'cause it has our name all over it," Tuffnut grins, "Cool, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Snotlout rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I mean, no. Man, you two are completely ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Perhaps," Ruffnut said, "But answer me this... where's your Namey Rock?"

Snotlout just groans while the twins laugh and then they head butted. Fishlegs and Daniel went over to the rock and their eyes widen in shock, "Uh, Hiccup, you might want to come take a closer look at this." He said, turning his head slightly, "We think it's a claim stone."

Hiccup looks at the claim stone, "I, Magmar Thorston, hereby claim this island in my name and the name of all my family present and future, forever and ever." Then Tuffnut came beside Hiccup, "And what else?"

"And ever, apparently," Hiccup finished plainly.

"Ha! Long-lost great Uncle Magmar!" Tuffnut exclaims happily, "Oh, my Thor! Wasn't he the one who could pass an entire cod through one nostril?"

"And debone it at the same time?" Ruffnut added, "It's really a lost art."

"People just don't appreciate the craftsmanship." Tuffnut agreed. Then they heard puking sounds. They all turn to the cliff to see Daniel puking. They guessed he couldn't take the grossness.

"You okay there Daniel?" Hono asked his best friends.

"I'm good…" Daniel groans weakly before puking again.

"Oh, come on! That stone is a fake." Snotlout exclaims, "It's so obvious that these two made it up."

"I don't think so!" Fishlegs cuts in, "For one thing, everything is spelled correctly."

Snotlout looks at him, "Okay, you may have a point."

"Let me get this straight." Hono points his claw at the twins, "These two own this island?"

"It would appear that way." Bell sighs in annoyance. Snotlout rolled his eyes and gets on Hookfang.

"Hey, where are you going, subject?" Tuffnut asked sternly.

"Ha! You may be in charge of this island, but you're not in charge of me." Snotlout said.

"Ah, ah! Respect the crown," Tuffnut glares at Snotlout, "Don't make us get ugly."

"That ship sailed a long time ago." Snotlout snickers. Ruffnut punched her brother and said, "Ugly!"

"Clearly, we'll need a dungeon." Tuffnut said as he was about to walk over to Snotlout but was stop BY Hiccup.

"Okay, let's all just take a breath and calm down." He said, "The first thing we need to do is get this claim stone authenticated."

* * *

Few hours later, Gobber came with Stoick. He inspected the rock and tasted it. He announced it was 100% claim stone. The twins were happy while the others…you get the picture. Stoick announced that the twins _owned _the island. Hiccup decided to make an experiment. The experiment is about the twins realizing that being a leader or leaders takes a lot of work and they have to deal with the Fireworms. But the situation went downhill when the twins put up their _rules_. They name Dragon Edge to Thorstonton and they band the letter S in every sentence. They call Sapphire to Apphire, Achilles to Achille, Solus to Olus, Roscoe to Rocoe, and Nightshade to Nighthade and so on. .They even places everyone in the dungeon for no reasons. They've done this till night fall when the Fireworms are coming. Ocean felt the trees in pain. Her clan can feel trees pain and emotions. She collapses when she couldn't bare it. Jack was able to save his girlfriend as she started to pants in pain.

"The…trees…" Ocean pants with her eyes closed, "They…sense the…Fireworms…" Ocean coughs when the smoke got in her lungs. Jack couldn't take his girlfriend's suffering.

"That's it! Experiment over." Jack looks at everyone, "We are getting out there and stopping them before there's nothing left of this island."

"Finally!" Raven grins as she took out her sword.

"Plasma blast!" Jack looks at the Night Furies.

"**You got it!**" Toothless growls in agreement as he and the Night Furies were about to fire but were cut off when the twins came to view. They close their mouths and the fire exploded from their mouths.

"**Great…**" Flame coughs out smoke.

"Hey, guys?" Tuffnut looks at them pleadingly.

"Now's our chance! Hookfang, destroy!" Snotlout ordered but was cut off by Daniel.

"Oh, hey, rulers! How's stuff in the old kingdom?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"Having lots of fun with all the smoke and fire?" Hono added.

"Yes. No. Okay, fine." Tuffnut sighs, "As it turns out, we can't save Thorstonton by ourselves. So we talked about it, and we hereby decree that you can all come and help us put out the fires."

"Ah, that's a shame, 'cause from where I sit, you guys are on your own. I mean, rules are rules, right?" Solus secretly grins.

"You have to help us save our island!" Ruffnut pleaded, "It's all we've got!"

"I don't know. Guys?" Hiccup looks at his friends.

"I think you've got to stick to your guns." Astrid grins, "You make a rule, you follow it through. Otherwise it's... you know..."

"Anarchy. I'm with them." Fishlegs added.

"Agreed," Bell smile.

"Come on, you guys, please? Is there anything we can do?" Tuffnut asked with pleading, "Name it, we'll do anything."

"Well, now that you mention it, I suppose we could consider one possibility." Hiccup leans over to Toothless.

They heard the Fireworms hissing from outside. They knew they brought an army. The twins looks at their friends and yelled, "Anything!"

"I'll make you assistant ruler." Hiccup looks at his nails plainly, "Ruler's best pal? Second string ruler?" Jack ignores them as he comforts his girlfriend.

"No, I have a better idea, actually." Solus steps in, "We divide the island up amongst all of us."

"We all own it." Hono added.

"There's no ruler, no sister of the ruler." Hiccup said that made the twins gasp, "We're all rulers."

"What? That's blasphemous!" Tuffnut exclaims, "You can't do that to the ruler." Then a fire came from his behind and set it on fire. Tuffnut screams in pain as he tries to put out the flame from his behind, "Whaaa! Okay, you guys can have whatever you want. The island's all of ours. Just get these things out of here!"

The Riders and Speakers got out. Bell and her dragons stayed behind to heal up Ocean. Ocean's dragons and the young ones tried to help them. The Riders and Speakers got ready for the Fireworms.

"Okay, Fishlegs, Achilles, gather up all the Night Terrors and take them to the cave."

"On it," Fishlegs guided Meatlug with Achilles following them.

"Okay, guys, we need to redirect the Fireworms around our island and on to the next one in the chain." Hiccup looks at the Fireworms.

"You really think it's gonna make a dent?" Raven looks at the Fireworms, "I mean, look at them all."

"Do you have a better idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope," Raven said before flying further.

"We don't really have a choice!" Daniel said before firing at them.

"Stormfly, fire!" Astrid orders as Stormfly attacks the Fireworms but they regroup.

"Come on, Barf, Belch, do it for Thorstonton!" Tuffnut yelled. They all tried to scare away the Fireworms but there were too many of them.

"Fall back! Maybe we can at least protect our base." Hiccup yelled and they all did but there were too many Fireworms. Vamp tried to help but he accidently set Snotlout on fire…again!

"Let's get started on building a fire break!" Hiccup ordered. The Riders and Speakers build it while Ocean's dragon friends tried to hold off the Fireworms.

"Just keep digging, guys." Daniel said as the Whispering Deaths and Bellator digs, "The fire can't get past it if there's only dirt."

"Oh, I can barely see, bud." Hiccup shield his eyes when the FIreworms glow brightly.

"If this gets much worse, we're gonna have to bail out." Jack said as his dragons tried to put out the fire.

Raven coughs, "What do we do now?"

"It's getting really dangerous." Sapphire added.

"The cave!" Hiccup ordered, "We'll go there and wait it out with the Night Terrors."

"Uh, Hiccup, you may want to come up with another plan." Fishlegs and Achilles landed.

"Why?"

"We couldn't find the Night Terrors," Achilles said. "I called them till my lips almost fell off. They're gone."

"I told you we should have bailed on this place." Snotlout said but was soon shut up by setting his pants on fire again.

"No, we're not bailing. This island is ours." Tuffnut stood on Belch's saddle.

"Tuff?"

"It's all of ours." Tuffnut continues, "And no one burns our equally-shared island to the ground but us."

"I may have to disagree with you there." Hono points at a distance.

"What the... is that..." Hiccup gasps when he saw a big Fireworm coming to them.

"Fireworm queen! If she's here, then the entire flock can't be far behind it." Hono exclaims.

"Well, that settles it." Raven sighs, "Grab what you can. We're out of here."

"Uh, Raven, that's not the Fireworm queen." Achilles corrected.

They got a better look and gasps to see the Night Terros!

"The Night Terrors! They're protecting the island by forming a Fireworm queen!"

"There's not going to be anything left to protect if all of those Fireworms land here." Sapphire said.

"Well, we just won't let them." Hiccup said.

"Okay, I sense a plan." Jack grins at him.

"I'm gonna lead the Night Terrors out to sea." Hiccup explains, "Hopefully the Fireworms will follow. You guys stay behind and put out these fires. Come on, bud!" Hiccup took off and flies towards the Night Terrors.

"All right, bud, we need to get the terrors' attention and turn them out to sea."

"**You got it!**"

"All right, gang; let's take a little trip, shall we?" Hiccup said, "Toothless, now!" Hiccup orders and Toothless fired his plasma blast. The Night Terrors squawks in surprise but saw Hiccup and Toothless guiding them to the ocean.

"**Follow Hiccup and Toothless!**" Smidvarg roared and Night Terrors followed.

"Yes! Nice job, bud." Hiccup cheers as he guided the Night Terrors to the ocean.

"It's working!" Raven cheers as all the Fireworms, minus Vamps, leaving the island. Hiccup and Toothless flew towards a rocky island.

"There we go, bud. That island's all rock." Hiccup said, "Perfect stopover for these guys. Going down, gang!"

The Night Terrors followed them to rocky island and separated and the Fireworms landed at their new home.

"Now that is something to write about." Hiccup said, "And Fishlegs thought the Book of Dragons was finished."

They flew back to fix Dragon Edge. Ocean was feeling better thanks to Bell. Everyone was relieved that she was okay. They all headed towards the claim stone.

"Ruff, Tuff, you guys did the right thing." Hiccup said.

"I just hope you learned something in all this." Daniel steps in.

"Yeah, we sure did. Leading blow," Tuffnut said, "Oh, we don't have to do the "S" thing anymore. Leading blows," he puts his helmet on.

"Seriously blows."

"You know what, though? At least we have our cool claim stone to remember our glorious reign!" Tuffnut stood proudly at the rock but soon it was eaten by Meatlug, "No respect."

Then she spats out lava from the rock, "No respect at all." Ruffnut added in annoyance.

Snotlout laughs and began to sing, "It's everyone's island!"

Hiccup joins in and the two dance, "This is our island. It's everyone's island!"

Soon everyone joins in as well as the twins while the dragons watched their riders in amusement.

* * *

**Done! I will update next week Saturday!**


	48. Crushing It

**Here's a special character for Star. I have to update early because i am leaving somewhere tomorrow. **

* * *

**Chapter 48: Crushing It**

In the middle of the night, animals are hooting. Inside the club house, everyone, minus Snotlout, was sleeping, some are snoring and others are not.

"Give it back. It's my blanket," Tuffnut mutters in his sleep.

Snotlout was trying to keep himself awake. He was about to fall asleep until he woke himself up.

"Why do we have to be the ones to stay up on Stormcutter watch?" Snotlout grumbles in annoyance. He looks at his sleeping dragon, "Hookfang, I'm talking to you."

"**Go eat an eel Snotface,**" Hookfang snores out.

Snotlout sighs tiredly, "We're never going to stop this crazy dragon from tearing this place up."

Then suddenly, the rope that was tied on Hookfang's left horn was pulled and Hookfang woke up and accidentally set Snotlout's pants on fire. "Aaah!" Snotlout runs around the base, while yelling, "Intruder alert! _Intruder alert!" _

_Everyone woke in surprise as they watched Snotlout trying to put out the fire _"_That's the third time this week!__" __Snotlout yelled._

_Solus came with a bucket of water and places it down. Snotlout jumps and sat on the bucket while sighing happily,_ "Sweet relief."

Hiccup, Jack and Solus went to the map, "The Stormcutter! It's headed for the Eastern beach."

"Come on, you guys!" Jack orders as he gets on Finn while the others, minus Bell and the young ones, get on their dragons and took off. As they got there, they saw something or someone trapped in the rope net.

"Finally," Raven grins, "We got it!"

"Everybody stay back!" Jack orders. The twins came in front and watched the figure struggle.

"I didn't think it would be so smelly." Tuffnut commented.

"I didn't think it would be so hairy." Ruffnut added.

_"You try shaving with a hook for an arm!" it yelled sounding allot like…_

"The Stormcutter talks! Quick, smack it." Tuffnut grins wanting to hit it.

"Cut me down, you simpleton!" the figure revealed itself as Gobber.

"And it's got a bad attitude." Ruffnut said.

Gobber groans, "Eh, never mind!" Gobber cut himself free and landed on his feet.

"Gobber, what did you do with our Stormcutter?"

"Stormcutter? What Stormcutter?"

"A Stormcutter that's been trying to chase us off the island," Ocean answered.

"Yeah, us and everything else," Sapphire added.

"We've been trying to catch it and relocate it." Hiccup steps in/

"Yet we caught you." Snoutlout said sarcastically, "Yay, us."

"You're trying to catch a dragon with a net that can't hold a one-legged, one-armed Viking?" Gobber scoffed, "Amateurs."

Then Tuffnut appeared next to Solus and Hiccup, "Not too late to club him still." He said to them, "I can give him a little Ah!" Tuffnut pretended to hit something, "Uh!" he gently elbows Solus, "You know, uh, uh, uh!" he pretended to hit something continuously before crossing his arms with a smile. The two stared at him blankly before walking away.

"We're not going to hit him." Solus said.

"Yeah, we should just get back and check on the dragon base." Hiccup added.

"Eh," Tuffnut shrugs.

They all went back to base to see it…well…destroyed.

"Well, let's see what you've done with the place." Gobber commented, "It looks very, well..."

"Trashed!" Raven, Astrid and Sapphire exclaims.

"Your words, not mine." Gobber said, Solus face palm in annoyance at the blacksmith. He really can't stand him and the other three idiots.

"The Stormcutter must have hit us while we were out chasing you." Jack sighs.

Tuffnut came at Hiccup, "Last chance. I can still club him." Tuffnut pretended to hit something, "Come on, club, club, club, join the club," he said.

"As much as I love a good clubbing, even my own, it will have to wait. You and I need to talk." Gobber said, "Your father is calling Ocean and Bell. They are needed to help Gothi tend the sick and injured"

Nodding, Ocean and Bell gets on their dragons while Hiccup decided to visit his father.

"You want to ride back with me and Toothless?" Hiccup looks at his teacher.

"Actually, I think I might stay a while, help repair your wee dragon base." Gobber said, "See if I can offer up some of my _dragon-killing_ experience_,_" he whispered the dragon killing, "To help defend against that Stormcutter." He said, "If there's time, I'll take Tuffnut up on that clubbing."

_"It works with Ruffnut." Tuffnut voice said._

_"We get it," Solus rolled his eyes,_ "So basically, you're hiding out from sick."

"One might look at it that way." Gobber said sheepishly.

"Well, guys, I guess we're off to Berk." Hiccup said.

Nodding, Ocean and Bell got on their dragons and took off followed by Hiccup and Toothless. As the others started fixing the base, they didn't know that pair of grey eyes was staring down at them before vanishing to the forest. The grey eyed figure came to a cave to revile as a male light brown and silver Stormcutter. Inside the cave was a girl about seventeen. She has long blond hair with a brown streak and amber eyes. Her clothes looked like Astrid's but her tunic is yellow and her shoulder pads are made of silver dragon scales. The girl looks at the Stormcutter and smiled.

"**Windrider? Did you made the riders leave?**" she asked gently.

Windrider shook his head, "**No, Moonrose, I manage to tell the wild dragons to leave but not them.**"

Moonrose frown and spoke, "**We must tell them to leave at once before it is too late.**"

* * *

On the next day, the riders and speakers are doing their best to fix the base.

"These attacks are getting worse every time." Sapphire sighs picking up three woods with ease.

"Either that Rumblehorn's got to go, or we do." Raven lifts a crate full of apples.

_"Hey, our boar pit survived! Cool!" Tuffnut yelled happily as he looks at the hole,__ "_I like a pit, but I love a boar pit." Gobber came and looks at the hole with a snort.

"You call that a boar pit? Ha!" Gobber looks at the others, "I've dug my way out of shallow graves deeper than that."

"Would you look at these Stormcutter tracks?" Fishlegs looks at the footprints, "If you take into account the width and the depth of the footprints, and the distance between them, I calculate that this dragon is..."

"Hefty," Gobber cuts in, "One might even say beefy."

"Does somebody want to tell me why we're rebuilding this place?" Snotlout asked. "He's just going to crash through and wreck it again."

"For once, he is right for a change." Solus mutters. Achilles snorts a laugh at Solus.

"He wouldn't if you could build a defensive wall properly," Gobber said before grabbing a log with his hook. He looks at the teens, "Well, don't just stand there. If you want to learn, follow me."

The riders and speakers did as they were told. They started to make the defense stronger. They made a rock wall.

"I have to admit, that's one impressive wall." Astrid nodded.

"It should stop the Stormcutter at least from the ground." Raven added.

"I'm going to call her Greta, after my first love." Goibber said with a smile, "Large, sturdy. Beefy, some would say."

Daniel almost puked at that, "Must you say that?"

Then there was a distant growling from the West. The Stormcutter was coming.

"It's coming from the West!" Sapphire transforms into her dragon form.

"And it's getting closer!" Achilles yelled.

"Everybody, mount up!" Solus orders

The growling continues as the riders and speakers get on their dragons while the dragon shifters took off. Gobber stayed at the wall.

"I'm not moving!" Gobber yelled, "The wall will hold."

The stone wall started to crumble but stopped all of a sudden making Gobber smile. Gobber laughs, "Told you my Greta would hold." But somethings fell off from the wall. Gobber looked up sadly, "Oh, Greta, how could you?"

The heavy objects fell on Gobber. Everyone landed to help Gobber. They remove the ruble off of him.

_"Hurry up and move those logs!" Solus barked as Mortem and Echo picks up a log. After a few more logs, Gobber was free._

"Gobber, are you all right?" Daniel asked.

"Good morning, Mommy. Is it time for dragon-killing school?" Gobber said dizzily before fainting.

"Great! He's gone crazy!" Raven exclaims in frustration.

"Hey, at least this wall held." Snotlout taps the wall, "Of course, everything else got crushed." Then there was growling from a distance.

"Incoming! Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled as Barf and Belch started firing, "Fire, fire! Use all weapons! Start blasting!" all the dragons started attacking but stopped to see Toothless, Hiccup, Stoick and Skullcrusher.

"Hey, it's us. Cut it out!" Hiccup yelled as he and his father landed.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that." Tuffnut chuckles, "Nice to see you, Chief, you're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be rough... and well-worked." Tuffnut gets off of his Belch's neck, "Anyway, welcome to Stormcutter hell."

"You weren't kidding about having dragon problems." Stoick said looking at the destruction of the dragon.

"Is anybody hurt?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, sort of." Hono glanced over to Gobber.

"Hello, lovies. Who'd like some figgy pudding?" Gobber shows them Roscoe's boot.

"Hey!" Roscoe exclaims before grabbing his boot from Gobber and ran off to the others.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, chief, you can start with the peg leg." Tuffnut started to explain, "And then you add in the hook and the bad breath, weird neck. I mean, look at his neck."

"He'll be fine." Snotlout steps in, "He got hit by a watchtower."

Gobber started laughing at Toothless, "Ah, you're killing me." Gobber swings his hook. Toothless' eyes widen before dogging the hook and then ran off, "Who knew you were such a card?" Gobber laughs

"Hiccup, these Stormcutter attacks are getting out of hand." Daniel said, "We have to do something."

"Okay, then, first things first. We start with..." Stoick was cut off by Hiccup.

"Astrid, you search the Eastern coastline with Solus." Hiccup ordered, "Ruff, Tuff, you have the West with Raven and Sapphire. My father and I will take the middle of the island. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base while the rest keep an eye at the kids."

"Got it," Fishlegs nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, dragon master." Snotlout stares at him until Gobber came.

"Hello, little fella." Gobber started poking Snotlout's face.

"How come I have to stay behind?" Snotlout gestured Gobber who started growling before grabbing Snotlout's face. Snotlout made a flat look as Gobber said, "I'm a dragon. Ya! Heh."

"Okay, fine, you want to hunt the unstoppable, bloodthirsty dragon instead?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Bloodthirsty dragon, huh?" Snotlout thinks about it. Then Gobber started shaking his butt, "Ooh, look at my tail. Do dragons chase their tails or do they breathe fire on them? I don't know."

Snotlout pushes Gobber away, "On second thought, I don't want to give you guys an unfair advantage. So I should probably stay behind and protect one of the archipelago's national treasures."

"The sun is a shiny potato covered in drawn butter." Gobber looks at the sun.

"And the moon is a scoop of ice cream." Snotlout added.

Everyone rolled their eyes and started to do their work. Hiccup and Stoick started to find the Stormcutter but he found them and cahsed them off. There was a struggle but they managed to escape him. The Stormcutter continues to scare the other dragons off the island. Ocean and Bell returned and Hiccup told them to return to base. Once they did, they saw the others cleaning up.

"Where's Gobber?" Hiccup looks for his teacher.

Then three boars were running away from Gobber, with face paint on, "Yoo-hoo! Come back, please." He laughs

"Boar pit?" Snotlout said innocently.

"Okay, Gobber accounted for." Bell said.

Solus walked over to Hiccup, "Hiccup, did you find the Stormcutter?"

"More like he found us gave us a good run, that one." Stoick said.

"We're gonna resupply, and then we all need to go look for it."

"Eh, I bet I can find him, like right now." Tuffnut looks at the sky.

"Oh, really?" Snotlout mocks.

"Oh, yeah," Tuffnut grins.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"How's that?" Snotlout asked.

"Wait for it." Tuffnut points at the night sky "Bing!"

They all looked up to see the Stormcutter flying towards them.

_"What the... Ah!" Hiccup looks at everyone,__ "__Hey, everybody? On your dragons!_ We need to draw him away from Dragon's Edge!"

"Kids! Stay at the club house now!" Sapphire ordered.

Nodding, the little ones went inside with Skydancer, Ember and Lucky.

The riders and speakers readied to attack. Then they heard the Night Terrors' squealing. They all watched to see the Night Terrors leaving.

"Where are all the Night Terrors going?" Bell asked.

"And why isn't the Rumblehorn following us?" Achilles added.

"Because it's following him," Solus pointed at Gobber chasing a wild boar.

"Mr. Boar, come back, please." Gobber said. "I just want to have a friendly chat."

Roaring, the Stormcutter flies down. Ocean saw smoothing or someone on the Stormcutter's back. The riders and speakers tried to stop him but he was too fast and strong. Hiccup readied Toothless to fire but stopped by Ocean, "Hiccup, wait!"

"Ocean, what are you doing?" Hiccup called as Ocean flies down.

When Govbber was petting the boar, it ran off while the Stormcutter roared at Gobber's face.

"Oh, look, it's Pepe, my favorite pet yak." Gobber said happily bfore hugging the head of the Stormcutter. That made the Stomcutter disturbed and confused as Gobber started making baby noises at him, "We didn't eat you on Snoggletog morning after all. No."

_"If that dragon wanted to hurt people, he'd have done it by now." Ocean said as the others landed. She and Stoick got off of their dragons and approached the Stormcutter. _

"Something else is going on here." Stoick said.

"And also someone else is here." Ocean added.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ocean and Stoick went over to the Stormcutter and Gobber.

Gobber was still speaking baby talk to the Stormcutter.

"Stoick, Ocean, you two remember Pepe?"

"Yes, yes, Gobber. Pepe and I need to have a wee talk." Stoick went over to the Stormcutter followed by Ocean.

"Hiccup, have you met Pepe?" Gobber calls out to Hiccup.

Everyone looks at him blankly while Hiccup rolled his eyes and mutters, "Oh, God."

When Ocean and Stoick came close to the dragon, Ocean began to speak, "**Who are you? And who is riding you?**"

"**He is Windrider,**" a beautiful voice answered. A girl came behind from the Stormcutter's back and looks at everyone. Snotlout and Fishlegs mouths dropped at the female while Solus looks at her in somewhat interest.

"**Who are you?**"

"**I am Moonrose.**" She answered.

"**Why are you attacking our home?**"

Moonroise explains that she and her dragon were warning them about a big wave coming to the island. They were scaring off the dragons to save them from drowning. The riders and speakers begin to panic but had an idea. They used Gobber's wall. It took a while but thanks to Stoick and Skullcrusher they were able to save the base from the big wave.

Everyone started cleaning up again. Ocean was curious about Moonrose's past. Moonrode used to live at a village where Calanthe used to be born. She ran away because of her parents arranging a marriage for her. She save Windrider from death and the two became best of friends ever since. Stoick and Gobber were ready to leave.

"Gobber, I sure am glad you're back to normal." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, not sure what all went on, but I'm sore in places I didn't know I had."

"Normal as ever," Daniel mutters in disgusts.

"Well, son, I'm glad I let you insist I come here." Stoick said.

"Yup and thanks for your help."

"Well, I should get going," Stoick gets on Skullcrusher, "And Hiccup," Hiccup looks at his father, "I really miss you." Hiccup smiled and nodded as Stoick took off while Gobber sailed off.

"All right, guys, we have a lot of work to do." Hiccup said, "_So let's get to it."_

* * *

**MMM I am not going to make a Jungle Book crossover. I will update at April 1. **


	49. Quake, Rattle and Roll

**Chapter 49: Quake, Rattle and Roll**

Hiccup, Jack and Solus were building a huge telescope in the club house. Raven was making twin swords and a staff for Moonrose. As Hiccup stops banging a nail in place, he looks at Toothless, "All right, I think one more plasma blast should do the trick, bud."

As Toothless fired, it made a small smoke, once it clears. Astrid uses it, "Nice. I can see straight to the horizon." She said.

"That should definitely make it harder for anyone to sneak up on us." Solus said.

"I wonder how the twins' lookout tower is coming along." Jack wonders.

"I can only imagine." Solus and Astrid sarcastically said.

Meanwhile, Ronald and Roscoe plus Koren, Toren, Sunny and Leaf were watching the Thorston twins looking at their rocky watch tower.

"**How long are they going too stared at it?**" Leaf whispered.

"**I don't know,**" Roscoe answered.

"Hey," Tuffnut said to his sister, "Does something seem off to you?"

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed, "This should have fallen down a long time ago."

"Maybe we actually did something... No, that's impossible." Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"Say it." Ruffnut ordered.

"Something...right?"

Ruffnut gasps in realization. Tuffnut felt strange, "Ugh. I have a weird feeling inside…is that accomplishment?"

"Whoa! I think I feel it, too." Ruffnut felt pride, "Quick! Let's go rub it in Hiccup's face before the feeling subsides!"

Tuffnut agreed as they carried the little ones and the dragons to the Zippleback and took off. They landed at the club house to see the riders, minus Fishlegs, and the speakers were there.

"Hiccup! Drop everything you're doing and bring your face." Tuffnut said making Hiccup stop working.

"Prepare to be rubbed." Ruffnut grins.

"What?" Solus looks at them in confusion, okay he has no idea why are the twins acting so strange.

The twins dragged them to their tower as they made dramatic entrance. Tuffnut came to view, "Dragon riders and speakers, you asked for it! We built it. Presenting you..." Ruffnut made trumpet noises, "…with your new rock lookout tower!"

"Yeah!" As they turn, there was nothing but the ocean and clouds. Everyone stared at them blankly.

"You guys never disappoint, do you?" Snotlout rolls his eyes.

"If this is one of your pranks, it is not funny." Moonrose said.

"What? No! Wait! It was here a minute ago!" Tuffnut glares at his sister, "What did you do with it, Ruffnut?"

"I didn't do anything with it!" Ruffnut yelled.

"You lying she-beast! You were always jealous of my rock tower." Tuffnut placed his hands on his hips.

"Your rock tower?!" Ruffnut yelled angrily as she tackles her brother.

"It was my rock tower!" Ruffnut yells as she hits her brother again and again. Astrid, Sapphire and Raven face palm. Solus, Hiccup, Jack, Daniel, Hono and Solus stared at them blankly. Snotlout just looked at them in amusement. Bell and the little ones cringed at the two. Then the twins got up with weapons ready as they let out a battle cry and charged. Snotlout was excited but stopped when Hiccup came in front.

"Okay, okay, okay." Hiccup stopped the twins, "Let's everyone step away from the sharp objects."

"Okay, look, maybe this job was just too tough for you to do alone." Jack steps in.

"I can always put Astrid on the project with you or the others," Hiccup said.

"Uh…Hiccup, let's not be hasty." Astrid said earning nods with the others.

"But we did build it. Honest." Ruffnut said truthfully.

"Trust me, H. No one was more surprised about that than we were." Tuffnut said.

"Since when you guys can be honest?" Solus asked.

The twins shrugged and then Fishlegs' voice came to view, "Hiccup! Hiccup, come quickly!"

"That does not sound good." Jack said.

Hiccup went to the club house, while avoiding colorful lava, and saw the Dragon Eye forming a map. Fishlegs explains to him it was Dark Deep the ancestral home of the Gronckles. Snotlout came and _asked_ what's going on. But when Fishlegs explained, Snotlout ignores him and said that he didn't care and left. Fishlegs decided to go to Dark Deep. Hiccup will come along with Jack, Solus and Daniel. Fishlegs said that they can come but he wants to be the first while the others will come next.

As Hiccup and the other males got ready, they heard the twins groaning in exhaustion. They turn to see the twins walking tiredly with their dragons coming from behind.

"Uh, Ruff, Tuff?" Hiccup called.

"Keep it down, will you?" Ruffnut groans tiredly. "We were up all night rebuilding the lookout tower from scratch."

"Hey, great! Well, we should have a look at it then, shouldn't we?"

"Get ready to feast your eyes." Tuffnut said. They all went to the place where the used to be tower was there.

"Okay, so what should our eyes be feasting on, exactly?" Solus asked.

The twins turned, "Well, the tower... Oh, come on!" Tuffnut yelled to see the tower gone.

"Wait. Maybe we were pointing in the wrong direction." Tuffnut said, "No, that's it, left of the chicken. Hi, chicken." The chicken clucks at him, "Somebody keeps stealing our tower!"

"Oh, come on! You know no one's going to admit to it." Ruffnut walks away, "Let's just go rebuild the stupid thing."

"Can't trust anyone on this outpost." Tuffnut follows his sister.

"Yeah, you're all a bag of liars."

Daniel looks at them, "Did they just something logical?" The three males shrug as they get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Fishlegs was singing a terrible song of Dark Deep, "Dark Deep at last I've found you! Dark Deep, the Gronckles surround you!

Hiccup laughs, "Fishlegs, I haven't seen you this excited since Snoggletog morning when we were seven."

"Please make him stop," Solus mutter, riding on Echo. Daniel flies beside him with Jack, riding on Finn, from behind.

"You know he's in his_ happy mode_ and we can't stop him." Daniel said making Solus groan in frustration.

"Whoo-whoo! I know. I couldn't even finish third breakfast." Fishlegs said, "I hope I don't get too hungry. Dark Deep, here we come."

"It's a good thing Ocean packed me extra food." Jack mutters already making notes that he should thank ocean with a kiss. As they fly, they made it to the island. Fishlegs landed in full excitement.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." Fishlegs grins.

"**You're forgetting someone,**" Meatlug snarls.

"Sorry, girl. We're here." Fishlegs corrected.

"**Thank you!**"

As Fishlegs started singing terribly, the males with them looked at Fishlegs blankly. Toothless looks at his rider, "**Should we go?**"

Hiccup just shrugs at him. Then Fishlegs stopped when he has nothing to sing, "I'll work on that last part, Hiccup."

"Hey, no look, I love the song. It's just one thing." Hiccup asked.

"What's that?"

"Where are the roaming Gronckles?" Solus steps in.

Daniel landed and looks around, "You think we could've landed on the wrong..."

"No. That's Gravel Lake and that's definitely the dual peaks of Mount Grunt. This is Dark Deep." Fishlegs explains.

"**Something's wrong…**" Toothless grunts.

"Yeah, I'm with you, bud."

"Maybe we should find them," Daniel said.

"Great idea!" Fishlegs agreed.

They all search for the Gronckles. Once they did, Meatlug tried to be friends but the Gronckles became hostile. Gronckles are known to be friendly but suddenly a big boulder started rolling at them. They escaped and hide under the tunnels. They tried to stay quiet but Fishlegs stomach rumbles.

Solus and Jack glared at him while Daniel face palms, "What? That's what happens when you don't eat third breakfast." Then there was rumbling in distance. They turn to see the boulder coming to them! Then it formed to a dragon. Daniel recognized the dragon; it was Catastrophic Quaken, a dangerous one to be exact. They manage to escape him while bringing three Gronckles along the way.

"Really? More Gronckles?!" Snotlout yelled as the Gronckles went off to play.

"Just a few stray Gronckles. We should be able to handle that." Hiccup said.

"Just a few strays, he says." Ruffnut mocks.

"Yeah, you should really have a look at this." Astrid said. They lead them towards the area that has many Gronckles.

"So this is where all the Gronckles from Dark Deep went." Jack said.

"Can you believe they flew all this way?" Fishlegs started to explain, "Gronckles may be slow, but they are tenacious."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Tuffnut agreed and then he saw a Gronckle eating a rock, "Hey! Don't you put that rock in your mouth," Tuffnut chased the Gronckle, "You have no idea where it's been, mister. Shoo!"

"Hiccup, these guys are out of control. We have to get them back to their island." Sapphire said with Fiona on her shoulders.

"There might be a problem with that." Daniel said, "They've been chased from their homeland by a giant Boulder Class dragon."

"The Catastrophic Quaken, to be exact."

"Quaken Shmaken." Snotlout mocks, "You let one lousy dragon take over Meatlug's entire island?"

"It's not that simple, Snotlout."

"Oh. Sure it is." Snotlout scoffed, "Quaken, one, Meatlug [buzzer sound] pathetic."

Raven punched his shoulder sending him flying towards a post. "Okay. Let's just drop it. We have a bigger problem here." Solus steps in.

"We need to wrangle all these wild Gronckles." Hiccup planned, "And since I unfairly doubted the twins, I put them in charge."

Tuffnut came back with rock in hand, "Awesome. It'll be nice to get to know these guys a little bit better. We got off to a little bit of a rocky start on our relationship." Tuffnut laughs at his joke, "You see what I did there? I'll explain it later. My humor can be quite complex."

They rolled their eyes and walked away. The twins started to gather the Gronckles.

"Back in line, Tuffnut Junior!" Tuffnut ordered, "You, too, Junior Tuffnut."

"**Go away!**" he snarled.

"What was that?" Tuffnut narrowed his eyes, "Tell me you didn't just back-sass me, Junior Tuffnut, Junior."

"I got you now!" Ruffnut said.

The twins tried to get them while Fishlegs looks at them sadly. Snotlout came and suggested that the only way to get rid of this Quaken and that is to push him off Dark Deep is to fight dirty. Fishlegs declined because Snotlout tricked him believing his boots was untied but he doesn't have any laces. But when Fishlegs had a dream of the Quaken, he had no choice but to agree with Snotlout. They started to train to fight dirty. But they were soon discovered by Hiccup, Solus and Jack.

"I knew you were up to something." Hiccup walks over to them with the Solus and Jack.

"Fishlegs, have you been training to take on the Quaken?" Jack asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Solus stepped in, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, yes, he does. Fishlegs?"" Snotlout looks at Fishlegs. But seeing Solus' death glare he confessed, "Fine, yes, we have."

"We can't just sit by and let the Quaken take over Dark Deep."

"You all know the Gronckles can't stay here.""

"This isn't their home, Hiccup."

"You wanna talk about nature, what's right and who belongs where?"

"The Dragon Eye, it says the Gronckles were supposed to live on Dark Deep and we're gonna make sure they do." Fishlegs said "We're ready for it this time, Hiccup. Look. Meatlug, battle ready!"

Meatlug did but Toothless rolled his eyes and fired a small plasma blast at her making Meatlug dizzy.

"_Battle ready?_ Whoa. Fishlegs, this isn't you, it's that idiot." Solus gestured Snotlout.

"I know. Great, right?" Snotlout grins and frown when he realizes, "Hey!"

"No, not great!" Jack walks over to Fishlegs, "You can't listen to Snotlout. That has disaster written all over it."

"Hey! I resent that!" Snotlout defended, "When has anything I've ever done ended in disaster? Right, Hookfang?" Snotlout failed to realizes that Hookfang was flying away.

"**So long Snotface!**"

"Hookfang? Hookfang!"

"You're all brain and heart, Fishlegs. Not brawn and bragging." Jack said.

"But, Jack..."

"You're right, Fishlegs." Hiccup steps in, "They should be back on their own island and you know what, we'll find a way to make that happen, but fighting the Quaken, no, that's not it." With that said, they all left along with their dragons. Then the twins came with Ronald and Roscoe and the Speed Stinger twins.

"Um, you didn't happen to see five or twenty wild Gronckles run through here by any chance?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not that we lost them or anything. Even if we did, we'd deny it."

"How could you lose twenty Gronckles?"

"I know, right?" Tuffnut looks at his sister, "We built a whole new pen for them."

"Yeah, out of rocks."

The both realized something, "Oh. Right. Rocks. Gronckles."

"Hey. Would you guys might give me a lift back to the clubhouse?" Snotlout asked, "Hookfang is otherwise engaged."

"We'll give you a ride back, Snotlout, on one condition." Fishlegs looks at him.

The Snotlout _trained_ Fishlegs to fight dirty. Hiccup, Solus and Jack would find them and rolled their eyes. Once they _successfully_ completed their training, they went off to Dark Deep. Once they did, Fishlegs and Meatlug challenged the Quaken but failed and ends up being chased by it. Snotlout escaped but was discovered by the others. Solus said they should save Fishlegs and Snotlout said they should leave but seeing Raven's death glare made him want to help Fishlegs. As they fly to Dark Deep, they saw Fishlegs and Meatlug standing their grown, everyone told him to run but he didn't.

"I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down," Fishlegs repeated with his arms raised in front. But before the Quaken could smash him, Meatlug came in front. He stopped and Fishlegs opens his eyes to see himself not smash, "I'm not smushed?" he looks at Meatlug and the QUaken.

"**Get out of my way!**" the Quaken growls.

"**Stop it young dragon! This home belongs to every Boulder class dragon! Not yours!**" Meatlug grunts.

The Quaken's eyes widen in shock before looking at her, "**I'm sorry.**"

Smiling, Meatlug hovers at the Quaken and gently nudges his head. The others came along with the Gronckles. The Quaken became friends with the Gronckles.

"Hey! I thought everyone said that thing was tough." Tuffnut said, "Doesn't look so tough to me." Ronald and Roscoe face palm at him.

"Fishlegs, that was just about the craziest and bravest, but mostly craziest, thing I have ever seen anyone do." Hiccup said walking over to Fishlegs.

"I agree with our leader." Solus said.

"You were right, Hiccup. Fighting dirty isn't me." Fishlegs gestured the Quaken smashing rocks for the Gronckles to eat, "That was me."

"It sure was." Moonrose agreed.

"The Quaken was just being defensive." Ocean explained, "He was scared and all by itself. He wasn't angry at all."

"How'd you know?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

"I can feel it in his aura."

Snotlout came, "Oh! Fishlegs, that was awesome! Just like I taught you." He boasted.

"Excuse me?" Moonrose steps in, "But you nearly got Fishlegs killed!"

"Eh compromises, compromises, no need to thank me. Success is its own reward."

"Oh, really, Snotlout? Tell me more!" Fishlegs said. But before he could speak, Fishlegs ignores him, "Oh, yeah, that's right. I just remembered I don't care." He walks away.

Everyone, minus Achilles and Snotlout, laughs.

Snotlout smiles sheepishly and said, "I taught him too well."


	50. Have Dragon will Travel 1 and 2

**Two chapter in one and please I do not want to make it longer because I am going to do this in my own way so Viggo and Ryker aren't in it! I just want to make my own stories okay! Oh and Sunspirit will be in chapter 14 will be in my own version so there are no Dragon Trappers because I really need to finish this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 50: Have Dragon will Travel 1 and 2**

The riders and speakers were packing few things for the Dragon Edge. Unfortunately, Fishlegs is bringing too many rocks. Solus keeps telling him that there are a lot of rocks on Dragon Edge's forest. But Fishlegs said Meatlug need proteins in her diet and that cause Solus to face palm. Then Stoick came.

"Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions."

"Sinking boats?" Solus looked at the chief in confusion.

"Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing." Stoick gestured the two male adults, "And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago. Who could pull something like this off?" Stoick looks at the Riders and Speakers, "Well? I'm waiting."

The Riders and Speakers looked at each other. They were here the whole time. Tuffnut came in a flash, "It was me, Chief!" He walks on his knees towards the chief, "I couldn't control myself. I had to do it. What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? Why doesn't anybody do anything to stop me? Can't you all see that it's a desperate cry for help?" he sobs. Stoick pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily in annoyance.

Ruffnut came, "What are you talking about? None of that happened."

Tuffnut stops sobbing and got up, "I know that. But I always wanted to confess to something. How did it play? I didn't overdo it, did I?"

"Yeah. I mean, overall, you seemed grounded, but still it was a little hard to believe." Ruffnut said. Stoick groans.

"Dad, the truth is. We've been together all morning." Hiccup steps in.

Ocean added, "I agree and it couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship."

"Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands." Stoick said.

"Rogue dragon rider?" Astrid's eyes widen in shock.

"Not good, not good at all." Fishlegs said.

"No, it isn't. And we need to find out who it is." Jack said.

They all got on their dragons and went to the ship to find much destruction. They split up to find anything.

Astrid gets off of Stormfly, "I've been thinking about this rogue dragon rider."

"Dagur," Raven steps in.

"It makes sense."

"If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships, then who's to say we won't be next?" Jack looks at the ship's sail.

"Hiccup! You got to see this." Fishlegs called. They went over the edge to see a big missing piece of the rails.

"Those are some deep gashes." Jack commented.

"Any idea what it could be?" Solus asked.

"This dragon is extremely powerful." Ocean said, "It has the slashing attack of a Speed Stinger yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang."

"Yeah..." Fishlegs agreed in excitement.

"You guys, you find anything else?" Raven asked. Everyone checked for any clues but find nothing.

"This ship has been stripped of everything valuable." Astrid said looking at some empty barrels. They all looked at the twins. The Tuffnut hides something behind his back.

"Nothing over here. Right, sis?" He looks at his sister nervously.

"Nope, no-thing." Ruffnut agreed.

"Zilch. Not a thing in front, behind, or to either side of us." Tuffnut grins.

Everyone started at them blankly, "You know I can see that, don't you?"

The twins gave up and showed them a metal barb, "Alright, alright, but we get to keep it."

"Yeah, finders keepers."

"Losers...I... losers don't get this 'cause it's way too cool for a loser."

"Yeah."

"A barb!" Fishlegs awed.

"That looks like one of Stormfly's." Astrid said.

"Which means the dragon we're looking for could belong to the Sharp Class." Fishlegs said, "In fact, I'd bet my Meatlug on it!" Meatlug nudges him worriedly but he patted her, "No, no, don't worry, girl. It's just an expression. I'd never do that."

Hiccup tried to get it but Tuffnut prevented it, "Tuff." Hiccup said sternly. The two struggled to see who gets the barb. They each grabbed it but Tuff accidently placed his hand on the top making him scream in pain. He kissed his palm, "Ah, you!"

Hiccup inspects the barb, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oooh! Good game, Hiccup!" Tuffnut grins, "You think of something, and we'll try to guess what it is. If we do, we get a prize. Alright?" Everyone looks at them blankly.

"Think away, my good man. And let the game begin." Tuffnut and Ruffnut try to _think_.

"Hmm. Let me see. I'm thinking you two are muttonheads." Snotlout said to the twins.

"Yes! I win!" Tuffnut cheered.

"I was actually thinking: if we find the dragon, we find the rider." Hiccup said, "And I have a pretty good idea of how we can find the dragon."

"No need, Hiccup," Ocean steps in. Everyone looks at her, "Because I know what dragon what we are dealing with."

"What is it?"

"It is called a Razorwhip."

"Wow…cool name!" Tuffnut grins.

"Ocean, can you explain that dragon?" Hiccup asked.

Ocean nodded, "Razorwhip is Sharp Class dragon. It has a long, spiny, barbed tail. They are very aggressive a very dangerous it can use its tail to wrap around a victim and literally squeeze the life out of them. Unless it's in a hurry. Then it just slices you in half."

The twins grinned, "Punch me, because I must be dreaming." Tuffnut said and Ruffnut happily punched him, "Ow!

"Is there anything about this dragon that won't kill us?" Hiccup asked.

"How about its eyeballs?" Ruffnut grins.

"No, it has poisonous tears." Ocean said.

"Poisonous! I love it!"

"Yeah. Poison's fantastic." Solus sarcastically said, "Is there anything that might help us locate it?"

"Well, I do know what it likes to eat."

"What its Feeding habit? If we can figure out what this thing eats, then we might figure out where it eats."

"Yes and it is Sea slugs!"

"Where?" Tuffnut panics. Ruffnut trips him.

"It eats sea slugs." Ocean repeated as she looks at Tuffnut.

"Slugs? I hate those slimy monsters." Tuffnut said in disgust, "They're just snails without homes. Giant homeless snails!"

They all looked at him, "Is it me or did Tuffnut said something smart." Achilles whispered to Moonrose. Moonrose just shrugs.

"We've come across a few islands out there that are just crawling with sea slugs. Hopefully, our Razorwhip's feeling hungry." Raven said.

"And hungry for sea slugs, not Vikings." Astrid added.

"Astrid, Dragons don't eat humans only Red Deaths eat our kind." Ocean said.

Astrid's eyes widen. She didn't know that. They all get in to their dragons and took off. The Shifters can fly easily. They search for an island with sea slugs.

"I have a good feeling about this island." Fishlegs looked at the island.

"That's what you said about the last five islands!" Snotlout complains.

"Isn't my fault. I'm an optimist guy. I'm a yak bladder half full kind of guy."

"I don't mean to burst your yak bladder, but does anyone consider what will we're gonna do if we actually find this Razorwhip?" Astrid asked.

"You can marry it." Tuffnut said dreamily.

Everyone looks at him in disgust. "And what if Dagur's riding it?" Daniel flies besides him.

"Well, then Ruffnut can have him. It will be complicated, but I will one day learn to love him as my own."

"Um, Tuffnut..." Achilles tried to explain but Tuffnut was lost on his own world.

"Like a little babe, a child that I carry in my arms. But he's too heavy."

Jack uses a spy glass and saw something, "Guys, look! Smoke!" there was light smoke seen on the island.

"A campfire." Raven suggested.

"This dragon builds campfires?" Tuffnut said stupidly.

"Give me the _Twins serve a purpose_ speech again. Quickly?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Yeah! I've only heard the _Twins are muttonheads'_ speech, which is also very good." Tuffnut said. Everyone stared at him before flying ahead.

"Okay. Okay, or you don't have to." Tuffnut said.

As they landed, they found all the things that belong to the ship.

"Could be the loot from the ship," Ocean said.

"And these gashes look familiar." Astrid looks at the rocks.

"Alright, gang, let's split up and search the island for our rogue rider and his Razorwhip. He can't be far away." Hiccup said, "Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here, signal if they come back."

"You got it."

"Speakers, see if there are any nearby ships. Dagur couldn't leave without an army."

Nodding, the Speakers took off and search for any ships. But Hiccup didn't know that the Rider was taking them out one at a time. The rouge rider took out the riders but not the speakers since they are far away. Hiccup and Toothless chased them but once they did, it was reviled that the rouge rider was actually Heather. When the riders regroup, they were all complaining.

"You rolled me into a river!" Snotlout yelled.

"You trapped me in a cave!" Astrid arms crossed.

"You left me dangling in a tree!" Fishlegs whines.

"And I have to admit, the chicken move brought back some memories." Astrid said.

"Guys, now I'm sure Heather has a really good reason for doing what she did. Right?"

"Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than few enemies." Heather explains. "I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk."

"You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that?" Snotlout said.

"Would you have listened?" Heather looks at him.

"She does have a point." Astrid agreed, "We're pretty stubborn group."

"I don't listen to anyone!" Snotlout said.

"Heather, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help." Hiccup said, "You don't have to be out here alone anymore."

"Hiccup, please, just let this go."

"We have a base not far from here. Why don't you come back with us?" Hiccup said, "Nothing permanent. We'll get you some provisions and catch up. You can see how you like it." Then Ruffnut came. She was dragging a unconscious Tuffnut. As she placed him to a tree, the Razorwhip came close to his face.

"**Hello,**" the Razorwhip made a low growl. Tuffnut dizzily opens his eyes and saw the Razorwhip's face.

"Whoa. Razorwhip. This is the best dream ever. Like I can reach out and touch it," he touched the face of the Razorwhip earning happy purrs, "I can reach out and touch it!" he touches the head and neck of the Razorwhip, "Mmm. Cold, scaly." He sat on his knees and removed his helmet, "I, Tuffnut Thorston, take thee, Razorwhip, whatever your last name is, insert it here, to be my..." Heather came beside him, "Oh, hey, Heather. And what are you doing in my dream? At my wedding, I didn't put you on the list."

"You're not dreaming, Tuff." Heather said. Tuffnut's eyes widen as he looks at her and the Razorwhip, who was about to nuzzle him, "Oh! Well, in that case, Razorwhip attack! Run!" he runs like crazy.

"I see nothing has changed." Heather said in amuse.

"Yeah, same story, different year." Hiccup said, "Let's head over to Dragon's Edge."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, Dragon's Edge it is."

"You're gonna love it!" Hiccup said, "But we have to wait for the Speakers."

"Speakers?"

"Yes, the Speakers." Fishlegs said excitingly, "They are group of riders that can speak dragons!"

Heather gasps but before she could ask for more. The Speakers landed. Heather gasps in shock to see Night Furies! Plus, humans and dragons hybrid!

"Oh my Gods! Look at them!" Heather awed.

"Yup meet the Speakers." Hiccup gestured them, "This Is Ocean Melody and her dragons Nightshade, Ruby and Vamp." Ocean and her dragons bowed, "Raven Corvus and her dragons Flame and Smoky," Raven just grinned and wink, "Achilles Forties and his dragon Sunset." Achilles just nodded, "Jack Hunter and his dragon Finn." Jack just lifted his hand, "Moonrose and her dragon Windrider." Moonrose and her Stormcutter bowed, "Solus and his dragons Echo and Mortem." Solus just snorts, "And the Dragon Shifters Daniel Goldstar, Hono Firefist and Sapphire Silverclaw." The Dragon Shifters just waved.

After the introduction, they all took off to Dragon Edge where they asked many questions.

"Wait, where did you find her?" Tuffnut asked.

"More importantly, can we ride it?" Ruffnut grins.

Snotlout came, "Did you miss me? I think you did. That's why you threw that tree at me. Isn't it?" He chuckles, "Playing hard to get. Me likey." Heather used her index finger to pushed Snotlout from his forehead and Astrid trips him. As he fell on the ground, the two shield maidens fist bumped.

"Never mind him. How did you train a Razorwhip?" Fishlegs asked.

"They are very aggressive when it comes to humans." Ocean said.

"It's incredible!" Heather said, "Actually, I owe a lot to you, guys."

"To us?" Astrid asked surprise yet pride.

"To me. She meant to me." Snotlout boasted.

"What did you do? You only get your butt on fire by Hookfang." Raven said, earning dragon like laughs from outside.

"I mean, how much more obvious can she be? Ahh, women." Snotlout said, earning annoyed looks from the females, "I totally understand them." the Razorwhip hits him with her tail.

"Okay, great. Check you later!"

"How did you two met?" Daniel asked in his dragon form.

Heather blushes a little as she clears her throat. She got to admit, he is very attractive, "When I found Windshear..."

"Awesome name!" Tuffnut interrupts, "I bet you ride like the wind, shearing through it! Get it? I used both of the words in its name to explain why he's called that." Everyone looks at him annoyed while Hiccup mutters oh, gods.

"Tuff, Windshear is a girl." Ocean corrected. Tuffnut looks at Windshear and chuckles nervously.

"Anyway, when I found her, she'd been hurt in a fight with a Typhoomerang. Windshear held her own. Didn't you, girl?" Heather pats Windshear.

"**I did,**" Windshear croons.

"But she needed to be nursed back to health. Then when she was better, I used the training you guys taught me on Berk. We've become the perfect team. We're unstoppable. I mena, look at her! No one can take us down. And if they try, they'll be sorry for it."

"Ha! I guess she's pretty cool, but not as cool as this." Snotlout snorts, "Hookfang, flame up!" Hookfang came and lit up.

"That's cute. Windshear, tail slice!" Windshear uses her tail and stabbed it around the floor with Snotlout who yelped. As she stopped, Snotlout looks around, "Ha! What's so great about..." He screams when the floor fell off. They looked at the hole to se Snotlout dangling a pole, "Okay, we'll call it a draw."

"What else can she do?" Achilles asked.

"Her breath can burn the flesh off a human from 100 feet away." Heather said.

"You're gonna get me outta here?" Snotlout asked.

"No," Raven said with a grin.

"One single blade of her tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle-ax." When Snotlout tried to came up but fell when Windshear showed her tail.

"Great having Heather back. She's so... I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it!"

"Yeah, it's great." She's definitely grown up since the last time we saw her."

"Hiccup, it's been three years."

"We were just kids. We've all grown up."

"Yeah, but she was so sweet, and now she's so... I don't know.

"Edgy? What's wrong with that? I like it."

"Astrid, there's edgy and then there's destroying ships." Hiccup said, "Which I still need to ask her about."

"Well, do me a favor and wait until after I ask her about her battle-ax." Astrid said, "I want her to show me how to make one for myself."

They saw Heather fighting the twins with her double bladed axe. She won, "See? Hardcore." Astrid let out a battle cry and charged at Heather.

Toothless came and Hiccup leaned at him, "I don't suppose you want to talk to her, do you, bud?"

"**I do!**" Toothless went over to Heather causing Hiccup to fall, "Yeah, thanks again for everything."

Later that noon, Hiccup asked Heather about why she attacked the ship. Heather didn't want to talk about it but Hiccup reminded her she is not alone but unfortunately. Heather sneaks out last night while locking the Riders and Speakers dragons in their pens. As she left that night with Windshear, Hiccup and Toothless followed. Daniel followed as well since he was curious on what's going on. They spied at Heather. She was talking to someone and turned out to be Johann. As she left, the three flies down and asked Johann what is going on. At first he didn't tell them, but when Toothless and Daniel glared at him. He told them everything. On the next day, Hiccup and Daniel searched for Heather but once they did. They saw her trying to fight off the Berserkers. They were able to save them and took off.

"Heather you can't take on Dagur and his fleet all by yourself!"

"It is too dangerous!" Daniel agreed.

"I'm not by myself. I have Windshear. I'm too close. I might not get this shot again!" Heather protest.

"But this is suicide!" Hiccup argued.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"But are you willing to sacrifice Windshear, too? Heather, there will be another time. I promise you!" Daniel said. He knows sacrificing is very dangerous since his father gave up his life to save Ocean's people.

Heather hesitated but agreed; the three took off and headed back to Dragon Edge.

"Blasting the winches, pretty smart," Heather commented.

"Yeah, and a little luck never hurts either. I talked to Johann. He told me Dagur wiped out your village... and your family. I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

Heather felt sad and angry, "Then you know why he has to pay."

"We do. But you don't have to do this alone." Daniel said.

Heather looks away while blushing. Why does he have to be so dashing? "I don't know. It seems that I'm destined to be alone. First, when I was a little girl, I get separated from my birth family."

"Your birth family?" Hiccup and Daniel said unison.

"Yes, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough, like sandstone, but so gentle. And I remember the smell of his wooden shield. I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway. And this," Heather took out her horn, "He gave me this horn. I don't know if it means something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him. I just wish I knew who he was."

Nodding, they all went back on Dragon's Edge. They saw angry looks of the riders and speakers and dragons. The dragons didn't appreciate being locked up. Windshear was getting to know the Speakers and Riders' dragons.

"**Why did your rider lock us up for!?**" Vamp chirps angrily as Windshear looks down at him.

"**…Uh, she wants to get her revenge on Dagur for destroying her people.**"

"**She could've told us that!**" Koren roared.

"**Would you all listen?**"

The Dragons looked at her, "**She has a point. We are stubborn dragons.**" Mortem croons.

"**We don't listen to anyone!**" the Speed Stinger roared.

Nightshade came forward, "**Don't mind them, they're like that.**"

"**Thank you, Nightshade.**"

Meanwhile, inside the clubhouse, "Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur."

The twins agreed while Fishlegs steps in, "Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons."

"Thanks for understanding, Fishlegs."

Snotlout came, "I don't really trust these guys either, Heather."

"Hey muttonhead, we can hear you." Raven said.

Snotlout shrugs, "Jealousy is an ugly quality, Raven. But clearly, I understand where it comes from." Raven punched him hard making him fall on the ground.

"The point is; we have you back, Heather. You're one of us." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded, "Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs."

Snotlout got up, "And I made room for you in my hut!"

Heather looks at him in disgust while Hiccup spoke, "And I've made it clear to Snotlout that you're not staying in his hut." Heather sighs in relief while Snotlout groans in disappointment.

"Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night. Wait a minute, why do we like you again?" Tuffnut looks at Heather.

"Tuff!" Sapphire scolded.

"It is okay Sapphire and I'm truly sorry, Tuffnut." Heather apologizes.

Tuffnut staggers back, "Whoa! That was... sincere. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm a little bit flushed and overwhelmed." He walks away in shock, "Little help here? People?!"

Ruffnut groans, "Ugh. Help yourself."

Fishlegs came forward, "And if you need any help with Windshear-" Snotlout butts in Why don't I show you around the Edge? I'm basically chief,"

"No you're not, Hiccup is," Solus gestured Hiccup with his arms crossed.

Heather treid to get space when Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout came, "Thanks, guys, really. I…"

"Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon rocks." Ruffnut grins.

Astrid came to the rescue, "Let's go have some girl time."

Heather smiles, "Good idea." As they go to an area filled with target dummies. Astrid and Heather showed off their axe's skills. Astrid throws two axes in each target while scaring off a Night Terror. "Two axes are better than one!"

Heather steps in, "True, unless you have one of these!" Heather revieled her double blade and throw it.

Astrid awed, "You really have to show me how you made that!"

Heather grabs an axe, "Sure, but I prefer close combat to throwing..." She stabs a tree, "…so I can stare my enemy in the eye."

Astrid took out an axe "Not a bad tactic. But don't discount... Hyah!" she throws her axe at a tree.

Heather was impressed, "Hmm... The element of surprise. I like that."

Astrid retrieves her axe, "That's one of Hiccup's favorite tactics."

"So, you two are a thing, right?"

Astrid accidentally threw her axe to far and stabbed it on a tree while scaring the same Night Terror, "**Oh! Come on!**"

"What? No, just friends!"

Heather smiled, "Come on. I've seen the way the two of you are together."

"No. Seriously. Friends."

Heather teased again, "Hmm. He's kind of cute."

"I guess. If you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type."

Heather threw her axe at the target, "Bullseye."

"Now, you and Snotlout, that's a match made in Valhalla. I don't whether to thank you or feel sorry for you." She walks over to Heather.

Heather chuckles, "I can handle Snotlout. And besides, I'm not into the macho Viking type. I like a little smarts. Like..."

"Daniel?" Astrid teased. She always caught Heather staring at him.

Heather blushed a bit, "What!? No…he…uh…well, he's seems nice, cool, dreamy and…hot…okay! He's dashing! Happy?"

Astrid chuckles, "Man, of all the boys, Daniel is always the handsome one."

"How should I know that he was such a handsome Dragon Shifter?" Heather blushed like crazy.

"Well, you picked the right guy," Astrid smiles, "Daniel is an awesome Dragon Shifter he saved us and he likes kids."

"He does?"

"Yup! According to Ocean, Dragon Shifters are known to be soft to children and they protect them by bringing them home or taking them in."

"Wow, Daniel seems so kind."

"He is." Astrid nodded, "In fact he took in a female hatchling Night Fury name Amethyst, a male hatchling Skrill name Sparky and a little girl name Calanthe."

"I didn't Daniel did those amazing things."

"Oh he did. He rescued Amethyst and Sparky as eggs and he saves Calanthe when she was abandoned by her own father as a baby."

Heather felt sorry for those young ones, "He saved them from their terrible faiths."

"Yeah, Daniel grew up without parents he was raised by the leader and his wife but he has friends supporting him."

Heather smiled. She really like Daniel a lot, "Okay, all right. Enough boy talk. What else do you do for fun around here?"

Astrid smiled at her. In few minutes, they started running together.

Astrid called, "Keep up!" before they jump off the cliff. Astrid was able to land safely at Stormfly but Heather missed Windshear.

Heather screamed until she was caught by Daniel, in his dragon form, bridal style. He was just out flying to relax until he heard Heather's scream. He was lucky to caught her in time.

Heather blushed when Daniel looked at her, "You okay?" he asked as he flies over to Windshear and puts Heather back.

Heather brushed her hair, "Yeah…thanks."

Daniel nodded before taking off. Heather smiles at that dashing male. Astrid hovers over to her, "Want to go two out of three?"

Heather shook her head, "No. I want to show you something. If you can keep up." She took off.

Astrid grins, "Get 'em, Stormfly!"

"**You got!**" Stormfly flies after her.

Back on Dragon's Edge, Toothless has his nose in Heather's satchel. Daniel came to see the rest of the Speakers are with their dragons.

"Is Bell here with the young ones?"

"Nope, she will be here later." Raven sharpens her axe.

Hiccup was looking at the map until he saw Toothless with Heather's satchel on his muzzle. Achilles was looking at Toothless with his arms crossed, "**Toothless, you know it is wrong to do that.**"

Toothless turn him but his muzzle was face to Sunset, "**I know what I'm doing Achilles.**"

Sunset giggles, "**Bro, you're facing the wrong way.**"

Hiccup came over to Toothless, "Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain her trust." Then something falls out. It was Heather's horn, "Huh. Wait a minute!"

"What?" Hono asked from the top of the railings.

"That's my dad's Chief seal!" Hiccup said, making Hono fall in shcok.

"How's it possible?" Ocean asked.

"I don't know but I bet my dad knows."

Nodddig, they got on their dragons and took off to Berk. As they got there, Gobber came to them while hearing chatting Nadders.

"Hiccup! Speakers! From my lips to Odin's ears. I was just saying I could use you and Toothless's help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me batty!" he said.

"**Hey!**" The Nadders roared.

"Yeah, you heard me, you lousy..."

Ocean clears her throat to get Gober's attention. Hiccup steps in, "No time, Gobber. I need to see my dad. It's urgent."

"Very urgent," Daniel added.

Gobber waved his hand, "Oh. In that case, he's in the Great Hall. But it's Berk's gripe day, so there might be a bit of a wait." The Nadders squawked loudly, "Uh-huh. Stinky little buggers."

The Speakers and Hiccup came to the Great Hall to see Sven whining, "Stoick, them wees ones of mine are making me craxy! They run all over the house, breaking and wrecking everything. They won't sit still for a minute. I'm exhausted."

Stoick groans, "Ugh. That's because they're sheep, Sven. And they should be kept outside!"

Sven holds his hands together, "Aw, but they do get so lonely." He picks up a sheep.

Hiccup came in, "Dad."

Stoick became relief, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup shows him the horn and the seal, "We really need to talk."

Stoick became serious. They all were waiting for answer while Stoick looks at the horn. He remembers who it belongs to.

Stocik asked, "Where did you get this?"

"It's Heather's." Stoick hums, "She's the girl that stole Stormfly a few years back."

Stoick sighs, "Yes. Heather."

"Dad, that horn has your chief seal carved into it."

Stoick nodded, "It does."

"Can you tell us why?" Raven asked.

Stoick walks over to them, "When a Chief has a child, Hiccup; that child receives many gifts from all over. Now when you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined with a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened you eyes. I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars."

"I remember that axe."

"Yeah, you used it as a paperweight."

The Speakers, minus Achilles, snickered in amusement while Hiccup blushed a bit.

"About the horn, Dad, Heather told me her father gave it to her. But it has your seal on it." Stoick hums again. "Dad, is Heather my sister?"

Stoick looks at him. Ocean steps in, "Stoick, I know you have the truth about Heather and she is not Hiccup's sister."

"What are you talking about?" Moonrose asked.

Ocean looks at everyone, "Heather is Oswald the Agreeable daughter and Dagur's sister."

Everyone gasps as they look at Stoick. He nodded and they raced back to Dragon's Edge. Bell tagged along as well as her dragons and Ocean's dragon friends. Once they did, the Riders were gone. They saw a map with a knife stuck to a location. Bell and the dragons stayed behind to watch over the young ones. They took off towards the location and stopped Heather from killing Dagur.

Hiccup gets off of Toothless, "Stop! Heather, stop."

Heather glares at Hiccup, "Move, Hiccup."

"You don't understand." Ocean tried to stop her.

"Hiccup promised me there would be another time, and this is it!" Heather was ready to strike but Daniel grabbed her weapon and holds out her horn, "Look. You told me your father gave you this." He shows her the horn as he lets go of her weapon. Heather holds her horn while Achilles holds her axe.

"He did, but what are you doing?"

"This is Hiccup's father's Chief Seal." Daniel explains while Heather looks at him in shock, "Stoick's seal is carved in my horn? What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the Chief of the Beserker tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, as a gift for his newborn daughter. You were that newborn, Heather. Oswald the Agreeable is you father. And he is also Dagur's father." He gestured Dagur tied up with a bag on his mouth. He shrugs earning glares from the dragons.

Heather was shock, "No."

Then Dagur's men were coming. Dagur was able to free himself and readied to fight. "I have to admit, you never disappoint, brother. Or maybe you're actually my uncle. Who knows in this crazy world?" he laughs crazy.

Achilles stared at him blankly, "If he's your uncle wouldn't that make him older than you?" Dagur stops laughing when Achilles made appoint.

Daniel picks up Heather bridal style and took off along with the others. The rest of the dragon roders and speakers sink some of the ships.

"Come back, sis! _Heather the Unhinged_ has a nice ring to it, no? You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms! We'll have to wait on that reunion. Pity!" he said until he saw Toothless. He didn't duck in time when Toothless hits Dagur with his tail fins. "I really should've seen that one coming, too."

Hiccup ordered, "All right, gang, back to the Edge!"

Fishlegs hovers over to him, "Under the circumstances, I wholeheartedly agree with that plan."

As they fly back to Dragon's Edge, they all rested while Heather thinks for a bit. She couldn't believe it. She's Dagur's sister and a Berserker. She didn't know what to think. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice she accidentally bumped into Daniel.

"Sorry!" she said as she blushed.

Daniel turned around with Calanther on his right arm while Amethyst and Sparky were perched on his shoulder.

"It's alright Heather." Daniel smiled. Heather nodded and looks at the little ones, "So…these are the kids you saved?"

"I like to call them siblings." Daniel corrected.

Heather smiled, "I bet Daniel is a good big brother." She said to Calanthe.

"Yup! The best!" Calanthe giggled. Heather smiled at the little girl, "You save them from their terrible faith."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah and I'm doing my best to take care of them." He said.

"**Daniel, can we play with the others?**" Sparky chirps.

"**Alright, but listen to Bell alright?**"

Nodding, the little ones got off him and run towards the Edge to play. Heather looks at Daniel's dragon form, "So, you can really turn into a dragon right?"

Daniel nodded, "I can also turn to a human." He said before turning to his human form. Heather blushed when he saw Daniel's human form.

"Wow…you look nice." She said but Daniel was soooo smoking hot.

"Thanks…do you want me to show you around the forest?" he offered his hand.

Heather nodded while blushing as she accepted Daniel's hand. Daniel sows Heather everything about the forest in Dragon's Edge. He even helped her climb high up in a tree. When they reached to the cliff, they sat near the edge and talk to each other for hours until noon. When they got up, Heather said, "Thanks for everything Daniel."

Daniel smiled, "You're welcome."

Smiling, Heather and Daniel looked at each other. Their eyes met. Green meets gold/silver. They didn't know what's happening. Their body automatically moved. The two brought their face and their lips met for a passionate kiss. It last for two seconds before letting go. The two smiled as they hugged each other.

"Daniel, I think I should leave." Heather whispered.

Daniel nodded, "Your mind is still confused but you will learn to be happy again."

Smiling, Daniel turns to his dragon form and picks up Heather bridal style and flies back to the Edge so Heather can get ready to leave. Heather and Daniel will meet again soon.

* * *

**I will update soon and the one with the** **Grimmdomminus rex idea…what does it looks like? **


	51. The Next Big Sting

**No, no one is changing my mind. I will finish this story so I can finish my others and my mom is really angry at me saying I've been writing this too long. Also, ****enderdragonprincess**** in deviantart made a Basilisk Predacon for my The Little Girl and the Predacons. You guys can find it in her profile page. **

**And I deleted my Jurassic Nova because my mom got angry on my math because I got a low grade and told me stopped doing Jurassic Nova because I watched Terra Nova. I'm so sorry but my mom wants me to have a good grade.**

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Next Big Sting**

After Heater left, everyone was back on their daily lives. But one early morning, everyone woke to see Hiccup's greatest invention. The flight suit but it didn't turn out well. They were in a different island farther from Dragon's Edge. Then there was a loud distress roar.

"What was that?" Solus asked.

"It sounded like a dragon in distress." Astrid said.

"It is," Moonrose said, "And we need to help it."

"Something about that call seems strangely familiar." Jack said.

"Not good familiar, bad familiar." Snotlout said. He turns around to see everyone gone. But Hiccupped called, "Snotlout, come on!"

Snotlout groans, "You've got to be kidding me."

As they follow the sound, they could hear it getting louder and louder."The calls are coming from up ahead." Raven said. They look down and saw an adolescent Speed Stinger.

"**Help!**" he screeches.

"A Speed Stinger," Ocean said. Ocean wished that she brought Ruby with her but she's at Dragon's Edge watching the little ones.

"Speed Stinger. Why did it have to be a Speed Stinger?" Snotlout mutters.

"Ruby's a Speed Stinger and you don't mind her." Hono said as he flies beside him.

"Well, duh. Ruby is trained but that one is not!"

"It looks like a young one." Sapphire said, "Why would it be out during the day? They're nocturnal dragons."

"Ah. Poor little guy. Let's head home!" Snotlout said, "It's certainly getting dark, and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a whole pack of them!"

Ocean saw the little one's leg hurt, "Hiccup, its leg is badly injured and Speed Stingers can't fly."

"That's why we can't leave it to predators." Hiccup said, "Come on, Toothless." Toothless flies back towards the Stinger.

"Is he seriously going back?" Snotlout whined.

"Snotlout, meet Hiccup. Of course he's going back!" Astrid said.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout whined as they landed and cautiously came close to the Stinger.

"**Go away!**" he screeches.

"Easy there. Easy, little fella." Hiccup said. The Speed Stinger growled and showed it stinger threateningly.

"**Who you calling little?**"

"It looks like it can defend itself just fine." Snotlout said, "Let's get out of here."

"Ssh! Quiet down, Snotlout." Raven shushed him.

"You quiet down." Snotlout said earning a rock on the face by Raven.

"Unfortunately this little guy won't be a match for wild boars or dragons." Solus said, looking at its leg.

"A Speed Stinger without its pack is extremely vulnerable." Ocean said, "He must've gotten separated from the others, and they had to go to shelter before the sun came out."

"Sounds right. Let's go." Snotlout was readied to leave but Achilles stopped him. "Snotlout, we can't leave him like this."

"Achilles is right." Hiccup agreed, "We'll bring him back to Dragon's Edge, nurse him back to health, then bring him back here."

Snotlout groans. They waited till noon and Hiccup came over with the twins, _"Ruff? Tuff? You understand the plan, right?"_

At first they understand but they completely forgot and Hiccup explained it again, "All right. You secure the Stinger so I can set the splint with the broken pieces of Dragonfly One and be careful! We all remember what these guys' stings can do to you."

"You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they can do." Snotlout said.

"**Do you want to get sting! Punk!**" the Stinger snarls.

Raven snickers, "Oh, yeah all those embarrassing things that the twins made you do," Raven checks her nails in amusement.

"If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane." Snotlout said.

"Actually, it is insane. And for once, it wasn't our plan." Tuffnut said.

"I'm seeing a pattern here!" Ruffnut became excited.

"First that lunatic flight suit, now this." He gestured the Stinger, "Could it be?"

"Is Hiccup coming over to our side?"

"Oh, Loki, please let it be so!" Tuffnut prayed, "We will welcome him with open arms." He then said ominously, "Teach him the ways of the truly disturbed!"

"Guys, please. Let's just do this." Hiccup said annoyed.

Moonrose leans over to Solus, "Are they always like this?" she whispered.

"Yeah and you don't want to know what they do on Loki Day."

The twins laugh as they advance at the Stinger. The Speed Stinger tried to attack but it missed. "Come and get me, Stinger." Tuffnut taunted, "Fresh meat on the grill, right over here," he gestured himself.

Then Ruffnut appeared, "No! Over here! I'm all yours." The twins did taunting moves, "Turn me into a pin cushion! I'll give it to you as a target." She shakes her butt, "Ooh. It's my butt!" The stinger tried to sting them but he missed, "Is that it? That's all you've got?" Tuffnut mocked.

"Guys, what are you doing? I meant secure the tail!" Hiccup said.

"Hey! We know what we're doing!" Ruffnut got sting on the arm.

"**Gottcha!**" the Speed Stinger grins in triumph.

"Whoa, whoa, what's happening to me? I can't..." she suddenly froze.

Tuffnut came, "Talk? She can't talk!" he plays with her sister's jaw, "At least I think that's what she's saying."

"Hmm…Interesting, only part of her is paralyzed." Fishlegs watched as Ruffnut walks back and forth with her upper body frozen while the stinger follows her, "Since it's an adolescent, its sting potency must not be at full effect."

"And how do we get it to sting her lower half?" Tuffnut wonders, "Here, Speedy, come on." He whistles, "It's the whole lower half of Ruffnut. Come on. Don't you want it?"

The Speed Stinger tried to get up but he fell. Tuffnut tackles him, "Ha-ha! Yeah!" then a stinger came in front of him, "Uh."

"Someone, help Tuff!" Ocean yelled out. Raven and Astrid were able to get the tail, "I got the stinger." Fishlegs got the head, "I got the head."

Hiccup patches the leg and then backs away when the Speed Stinger freed himself and roared at Hiccup. But Hiccup tamed him and they all took him home.

But they didn't notice two Speed Stingers came but they have different colors. The male was a runt and he has sparkling metallic gold fins and claws. His eyes are soft blue and his scales are white and also he has webbed feet. The female was different from the male.

She has gold claws and fins but her scales are black and her underbelly is dark purple, and her eyes are red. She has no webbed feet but she has 3 jagged pointed stingers instead of two pontes straight ones and she has two head fins instead of one.

"**They took Speedy.**" The female hissed.

Then the Alpha came, "**Poison-Sting, Roadrunner, what is your report?**"

"**Alpha Scourge, Speedy has been taken by humans riding on dragons.**" Roadrunner informs.

Scourge hissed angrily, "**They took my little brother?!**" they nodded, "**We have to get him! Before they do anything to him!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ocean properly fixes the Speed Stinger's leg. He's name is Speedy and he already took a liking on the speakers but he like hanging out with Koren and Toren. They're very funny. But he was curious about Ruby. She was so different. She kinda reminds him of two Speed Stingers that came to the island long ago. Speedy was release from his cage by Fishlegs, _"_Have a look at this."__

Speedy runs around happily. Everyone was impressed, "All thanks to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding." Then Meatlug chases after Speedy and his arm was frozen.

"Fishlegs, what's with your arm?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, it looks kinda not alive." Raven added.

"Yeah, let's just say that the Stinger and I may or may not have had a few differences of opinion these last few days."

Tuffnut came and poke his frozen arm, "Look at that! It's like a dead old fish." He chuckles.

"Okay, Meatlug, let's get back to work." Fishlegs tried to get the shield but it fell because of his frozen arm so he used his good arm, "And we'll bring this, just in case."

"You need an armor to protect you from that." Solus said, leaning on the wall with Moonrose next to him. As Fishlegs and Meatlug trained Speedy until Snotlout came, "Well, well, well, lookie here." Everyone looks at him, "Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again. Only a matter of time before it's trying to **sting** all of us into oblivion."

Speedy jumps off of the wall and shrieks, "**You want a piece of me?!**"

"My vote is taking it back to where we found it." Snotlout said, "I'll get the cage."

"**You wanna get sting!**" Speedy hissed making Snotlout scream before growling back at Speedy,

"Snotlout, he's staying here at least for the time being." Solus said.

"Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous, especially for me." Snotlout said. Speedy was about to sting him but Snotlout dodges before he could get sting, "Not even on your best day, pal." Snotlout did some boxing stance.

Ruffnut came, "Good news! The Stinger venom wore... Ugh! Off." Speedy sting Ruffnut again.

"Okay, everyone, no sudden moves," Hiccup said as Speedy gets a bit agitated.

"Who's got jokes?" Achilles said blankly.

"Frozen from the waist down. Come on." Ruffnut said as she tries to sit. Hiccup tries to calm Speedy, "Hey, settle down, big fella. I'm your friend, remember?"

Ruffnut was able to move her leg in a sitting position, "Ruffnut, one. Dead leg, zero." Then her leg kick Tuffnut's bottom, "Not so dead after all."

"Hey. What'd you do that for?"

"Oh! Like I have any control..." Ruffnut's foot hits Tuffnut again.

"Uh, guys? Quiet down. I think he's agitated." Hiccup said.

"That makes two of us." Tuffnut glares at his sister as he was ready to fight, "_You better control that butt before it gets kicked." Speedy became scared and run like crazy._

"Oh, I was afraid of this. Everyone take cover!" Hiccup ordered as everyone took cover, minus Achilles. He was leaning on top of wooden wall. Barf got sting and his head fell down. Ruffnut yelled his name before falling. Speedy was running like crazy until…

"**Enough!**" Ruby roared.

Everyone stopped and turned, minus Barf. They saw Ruby and Ocean at the entrance. She went over to Speedy. Speedy lowered himself as Ruby gives him a scolding look, "**Speedy, you should never do that.**" She scolded.

Speedy looks at the ground full of guilt, "**Yes, Ruby, and I'm sorry.**"

Ruby looks at the mess and spoke, "**Go back with Fishlegs and learn what you have done.**"

Speedy nodded before he walked over to Fishlegs sadly. Everyone starts cleaning up while Ruby went over to Nightshade, "**Are you alright?**"

"**Yes, I am fine.**" Nightshade nodded, "**I think Ace's alpha skills have rubbed into you.**"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "**Yeah, and don't tell him.**" Nightshade smiles and nodded. At the middle of the night, Speedy was outside with Meatlug and Fishlegs, "Good news, little guy." Fishlegs smiles, "Your splint comes off today!"

"**Really?!**" Speedy became excited.

"Nurse Meatlug, if you would do the honors, please?"

"**Gladly,**" Meatlug gently used her lava to remove the splint and Speedy took a step, "Yeah, you see? No more pain."

Speedy roared happily before running happily. He runs around on Meatlug and Fishlegs happily. "Whoa! Wow! You sure had a lot of energy stored up, didn't you?" Fishlegs smiles but it vanish when Speedy runs over to the water, "Oh, dear! Meatlug, quick, stop him! Speed Stingers can't swim!" But before anyone could do anything, Speedy runs above the water easily before landing,

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Fishlegs wonders as Speedy runs over to him with webbed feet, "Webbing. Just like Ruby! Of course. You can't fly, so you needed a way to island hop." Fishlegs awed, "You adapted, evolved. Oh-ho! That's incredible! I have to tell Hiccup about this right away!" Fishlegs took off with Meatlug.

"**Hey! Wait for me!**" Speedy screeches before chasing after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scourge was readying his pack to leave. He was really worried for his little brother. After his parents died by the storm, he vowed to be a strong leader and promise to watch his brother. He looks over to Poison-sting and Roadrunner. They came to his pack few years ago. They were proven worthy. They had a sister name Ruby but she was killed by a terrible storm and because their pack tried to banish Roadrunner but Poison-Sting stayed by his brother's and they both left the pack and joined Scourge's. They became good friends. Speedy became good friends with Roadrunner since they are both hyper.

"**Ready to move?**" he looks at his friends and pack mates. They nodded and moved out to Dragon's Edge. On the next day, Hiccup and the others, minus Snotlout and Ruffnut, were amazed to hear Speedy's webbing and were about to get Speedy but found him gone and they know who did it.

Ruffnut and Snolout were taking Speedy away since he was asleep they took Hookfang to fly back to Speedy's island to leave him there. Speedy was tied up but he shifted a bit, "Oh, how cute! He's dreaming." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout made and imitating girl voice, "No, he's not." He said, "He's waking up. It's almost sun set!"

"Oh, great. Ruffnut gets paralyzed. Again." Ruffnut groans.

"Come on, Hookfang, fly faster!" Speedy awakes and Ruffnut gets away, "The ropes should hold. I tied them really..." she gasps when Speedy freed himself, "…tight. Whoops."

"Whoops?! That's all you got?!" Snotlout yelled.

"There's other things I wanna say, but none of them are very ladylike." She said.

Speedy stings Ruffnut making her almost fall, "Ah! Uh-oh. Snotlout... Viking going... overboard." Snotlout got her. Speedy stings at Hookfang making his right wing stop,

"Uh-oh. Hookfang!" Snotlout screams as they crash landed. Ruffnut and Hookfang landed roughly while Snotlout crashed with Speedy in his arms. Speedy licks him, "Aah! Ew!" Snotlout throws him, "Hey, watch the tongue!" The riders and speakers came, except Ocean.

"Hey, Hiccup." Tuffnut muffles out, "I got stung again just the right side this time." Ruffnut spins in circles, "I tried to walk it off but I just keep going around in a circle."

"Dragon-napping, Snotlout?" Hiccup looks at his cousin, "I mean, this is a new low, even for you."

"I was trying to save us!" Snotlout said.

"No, you did the opposite." Jack said.

Then there was screeching in distance, "Uh. You guys heard that, right?"

"It was an echo." Raven said.

"Please tell me that was an echo." Moonrose begged.

But when they heard the screeching of Speed Stingers meaning they are toast. "Oh, no. The pack's come looking for it."

"How is that even possible? Speed Stingers can't fly!"

"Yeah, but we did just discover that these particular Speed Stingers can travel across water just fine."

"What?! How?!"

"If we keep quiet, we might not give away our location." Hiccup said.

Unfortunately, Speedy started screeching, "**Guys! I'm over here!**"

"I'm guessing that very soon I'm gonna wish I could run in a straight line." Ruffnut said.

"You! I knew you'd rat us out." Snotlout points at Speedy. Many Speed Stingers came and the Alpha Scourge came and was screeching, "**Get the humans! Leave Speedy alone!**"

"Guys! Stand your ground!"

Everyone did what they are told but there were too many. Meatlug got paralyzed. Speedy watched as everyone tried to defend themselves. Snotlout was beginning to act like a _hero_ and tried to _scare_ the Stingers away. Ruffnut and Hookfang tried to run but they only spin in circles. Snotlout picks up Speedy and said, "Don't worry guys. I'll be back. _Come and get me, Needle Butts!" Snotlout started running._

"**After him!**" Scourge roared and the Stingers chased Snotlout.

Everyone just stared and Ruffnut spoke, "Go get them, Snotlout!"

Snotlout runs like crazy as he chants, "Snotlout, Snotlout. Oi! Oi! Oi!" he kept running and running until he stops and puts down Speedy. He started panting and looks around to see the Stingers gone, "Gone?" then rustling came to the bushes, "And that's because they're all here for the big ambush. This was a bad idea." But before the Stingers could advance, Speedy stings them making them almost paralyzed.

"What the... Wait." Speedy came in front to f him, "I'm never gonna get you, dragon."

Scourge cam and screeches angrily, "**Why are you with the humans?!**"

"**Because they saved me!**"

"**What?!**"

"What?" Snotlout was confused as Speedy stands protectively at Snotlout.

"He's torn between his pack and the one that saved his life." Hiccup came with Toothless, "Ours."

"But he hates me!" Snotlout exclaims.

"But you're one of us. It's his instinct to protect you." Hiccup said, "Now get out of here before he realizes that he has to choose a side. Okay, bud. Let's get these guys back in the water."

"I brought backup!" Jack yelled as he bought the rest of the Speakers and Riders. The Riders and Speaker were able to scare them off to the ocean. Tuffnut came with Barf and Belch. Barf was still paralyzed but he was able to release his gas and Belch lights it up.

"Nice, Barf. I mean, freaky, but nice just the same." Tuffnut said but he failed to notice Poison-Sting and the Zippleback got sting and fell, "_Oh, no."_

"Barf and Belch are down. We need to get rid of that Stinger chief." Jack said.

Hiccup had an idea. He and Toothless filed straight towards the Alpha. And they use Dragon Flight suit number 2 and it was a success. As Scourge landed roughly to the ground, Poison-Sting and Roadrunner checked on him.

"**You okay?**" Roadrunner helped him up. Scourge nodded as he got up and looks at Speedy.

"**Why? Why do you help them?**" Scourge walks over to his younger brother.

"**Because he is grateful for the ones who helped him,**" Ocean's voice said.

Everyone look up to see Ocean, Nightshade, Vamp, Ace and Ruby. As they landed, Roadrunner and Poison-Sting gasps in shock.

"**Ruby?!**"

Ruby's eyes widen in shock. Her siblings they are alive! "**Poison-Sting? Roadrunner?**" she couldn't believe her eyes. Roadrunner hugs his sister happily, "**You're alive!**"

Ruby smiles, "**Yes, yes, I'm alive. I thought I lost you all to the storm?**"

"**We made it but we thought we lost you and our pack leader wants Roadrunner banish since he was the runt and because you weren't there.**"

"**What?!**"

"**Ruby care to explain who are they?**" Ace asked.

Ruby explains about her siblings and about the big wave. Poison (Her nickname) explains about their pack half survived the wave and she and Roadrunner met Scourge. Ocean brought Ace since he wants to talk with Speedy but he knew Scourge because they are _old friends. _After everything calms down, everyone decided they should all go home but Poison and Roadrunner stayed with their sister since they have a lot to talk about.

"Yeah! Swim away, Stingers!" Snotlout yelled as the Stingers runs back home. Solus rolled his eyes at Snotlout before walking over to Moonrose. He may have a little crush on her. Speedy looks at Hiccup as he outstretches hand but stopped before Speedy could press his nose, "No. I'm sorry, but, little guy, you need to go back with your own." He points back to the pack and saw Scourge waiting for his brother. Speedy nodded and runs back to his brother and the two runs home.

"What are you doing? We can't let him go back with them!" Snotlout whined.

"Snotlout, it's where he belongs." Hiccup said and Jack added, "That's his real pack."

"And just when we were starting to get along," Snotlout walks away, "Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Because your Snotlout." Raven said and the twins laugh.

"Can you believe what that dragon did for us?" Astrid walks over to Hiccup.

"He helped us, over his own Alpha." Bell added.

"For that little time, he was part of our pack." Hiccup said, "And we were part of his."

"Even Snotlout, somehow," Achilles added blankly. They all turn to Snotlout as he started to brag, "Scared? Ha! That Stinger was more scared of me than I was of him."

Tuffnut looks at the distance, "Hey, look! Isn't that them swimming towards us?" he said.

Ruffnut looks at Snotlout, "Maybe they're coming back for you, Snotlout."

Snotlout eyes widen in fear, "What? No!" he runs in fear as he screams like a little girl.

Tuffnut chuckles, "They weren't swimming this way."

"Look at him run. Stupid." Ruffnut sips her salvia.


	52. Total Nightmare Spirit

**Sunspirit will be in this chapter and the next will be HTTYD 2. I am getting tired of writing this but please don't stress me I have enough with stress at my school.**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Total Nightmare Spirit **

In the Dragon's Edge, the Riders are playing a game they call Beat the Dome. Hiccup and Toothless fly through the waterfall. They are going to beat their record in the dome, again. The only ones who can beat the record is Nightshade and Ocean, Achilles and Sunset and Raven and Flame or Sapphire…maybe Daniel. Hiccup and Toothless flew past many obstacles, "Come on, Toothless! Faster, bud!" Hiccup encourages Toothless as they fly faster.

"**You got it!**" Toothless roared. Toothless kicked into full gear. They pass the cliff to where the others are. Ruby was with her siblings, Poison-Sting and Roadrunner.

Astrid saw them and yelled, "There they are!" she pointed.

Fishlegs looks over to the twins and did a closing with his hands, "Close the dome!"

Ruff and Tuff began o speak in a dramatic tones, "And so the drama begins..." Ruffnut spoke.

Tuffnut went to the lever, "One man, one dragon, one leg, vs. one rapidly closing dome." He said as he and Ruff closes the dome. As the dome closes slowly, Hiccup looks at it, "It's gonna be close!" Toothless weaves passed many pillars of stones before entering the secret entrance and flew up.

Snotlout scoffed as he crosses his arms, "No way he's making that."

"Wanna bet?" Hono smirks with his arms crossed. In a few seconds, Toothless came out before the dome closes, Astrid and Ocean cheered, "Yeah!" before they high-five. Raven howled a cheer while the Night Furies plus Sapphire roared a cheer.

"**Atta dragon, Toothless!**" Flame roared.

"**Way the go Big Bro!**" Sunset cheered.

"**Whoa!**" Nightshade cheered.

"**Good job!**" Sapphire roars.

Snotlout looks at the two in disbelief, "What?!"

Hiccup pats Toothless, "Good job, Toothless!" they landed on top to see the others.

Snotlout steps in, "Alright, we're up." Hookfang's head perked up.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "Come on, nobody's able to beat the dome except Hiccup."

Snotlout snorts, "Nobody 'til now." He said as he and Hookfang got ready.

"This is going to be good." Raven smirks. Moonrose looks at Ocean, "I hope you have an extra medical kit." Ocean nodded and brought out her satchel with medical supplies.

Hiccup sighs, "Guys, this was supposed to be a drill, do we have to turn it into a game?"

Astrid just shrugs, "Don't we always?"

Here was silence before Hiccup spoke, "Good point."

Tuffnut stated speaking dramatically, "'Twas once a drill, then it became a game, now it is theater." He brings his arms up.

Ruffnut added, "Let the drama unfold!"

Achilles looks at the two, "Why are you two speaking like that?"

Tuffnut still has his arms up, "It's part of the act so shhh!" he hushed Achilles. The young warrior rolled his eyes as he walks away.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Whatever it is, it's my turn." He walks away with Hookfang while the twins made a bet. "I'll wager he loses an eye." Tuffnut said with his arms crossed.

Ruffnut step in "HAHA! On the contrary, I predict act one, scene one will conclude with the loss of a gallbladder." She smirks along with Tuff but her brother has another idea.

"Or perhaps a leg, what say you, young Hiccup?" he looks at Hiccup riding on Toothless.

Hiccup sighs in annoyance, "Oh Gods."

As Snotlout and Hookfang fly through the waterfall, there was a loud shriek, "**Help!**" Hookfang paused in mid air. As Hookfang search for the call, Snotlout ordered him to go to the dome and they got hit by many trees. Well, Snotlout got hit anyways.

Ruffnut saw them coming out of the forest, "He emerged from the forest!"

Tuffnut was leaning at the lever, "And what of his gallbladder?"

Ruffnut shook her head, "Impossible to say..."

Tuffnut pushes the lever, "The tension continues to build..." but unfortunately he fell, "AHH!"

They watched as Snotlout tries to fly Hookfang, "And time runs out for our plucky little anti-hero..."Tuffnut said. Achilles rolled his eyes at him. Then Ruff added, "I love a ticking sundial, don't you?"

Tuff nodded, "Indeed!"

Hiccup groans, "Guys, please."

In a few seconds, the dome closed and they heard something got hit. When they reopened the domed, they only found Snotlout sprawled on the floor, Hiccup came over to him. "Snotlout, are you ok?"

Snotlout weakly got up, "Ow, define ok." He coughs out.

"Hey," Daniele spoke. Everyone looks at him, "Where's Hookfang?" good question, where is that flaming lizard.

Snotlout got up, "That's what I'd like to know. I've got some words for that dragon!"

"Maybe he has a reason to leave." Ocean suggested.

Raven crosses her arms, "Or maybe he doesn't want to play around."

"Ah, he's probably trying to act all tough." Snotlout got up and search for his dragon.

The others looked at each other and shrug before going inside the stables. In a few hours Snotlout came with Hookfang. The riders and speakers feed their dragons while Snotlout went over to Hookfang. The Nightmare was looking at the door. When Snotlout offers a fish, Hookfang refused. Getting annoyed, Snotlout throws the fish a Hookfang snout, "Here, Hookfang." Hookfang looks at the fish before he throws the fish back in Snotlout's face, "What, ow, you love mackerel!"

Snotlout grabbed Hookfang's jaw but was thrown off and then he got hit by a fish again, "Ow, hey, everybody saw that right?"

Tuff nodded and spoke, "Yes we did, my friend and it was delightful."

Ruff then added, "My good sir, can you reenact it for us?"

Snotlout got up, "No I mean Hookfang, he's acting weird."

Fishlegs pops in, "How's that?"

"Yeah, does he always do those things to you?" Raven said.

Snotlout sighs, "Well, he didn't listen to me during the race, he ran away, he just spit fish in my face, and threw me against the wall!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "And this is weird how?"

Hiccup walks over to him, 'You have to admit, Snotlout that does kind of sum up your relationship with Hookfang."

"If you're coming over here to tell me I'm crazy, save it."

"Okay then. You're crazy." Sapphire said, earning snickers from Moonrose, Astrid and Raven.

"You know what, Snotlout, you're right." Hiccup said. They all look at him if he grown another head. Hiccup tells Snotlout to lock him up in his pen so he will behave. Snotlout agrees and he escorts Hookfang to his pen, saying "See you in the morning" and leaves to go to bed but he didn't notice that Hookfang broke out of his pen.

Morning came and Snotlout came with a big bass for Hookfang, "Hey Hookfang? I hope you're feeling better? Who wants tuna for breakfast?" He goes to Hookfang's pen, to find that Hookfang broken out. The other Riders and Speakers help Snotlout find Hookfang. They eventually find him in the same cave he was when he disappeared the day before. They approach him, but suddenly another Monstrous Nightmare shows up. They identify it as a female. And that explains why Hookfang disappeared twice, because he was attracted by the female.

Snotlout tries to get on his back and tells him that he can visit her another day but before he can reach any further he blasts him with his fire. Then the other Riders and Speakers carry Snotlout and return to Dragons Edge.

"Look at the bright side Snot at least you are not dead." Raven said.

"Yeah it could be much worst then that." Hono added.

"I fear not, my friends," Tuff began the drama, "Hookfang made a decisive choice in that moment and thus acted upon that moment."

Ruff added, "Showing, not telling! The number one rule in theater." She said to her brother, "And in what way to achieve that is to setting one in flame!"

"Kid all you want," Snotlout said, "But, I know that dragon. I know what's in his heart and I know what's in his head."

"Really?" Achilles sarcastically asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and he will come back to me he always does."

Ocean looks at the ground worriedly. Jack saw this and asked, "Ocean? What is wrong?"

Ocean looks at him and spoke, "Hookfang is turning feral."

Everyone gasps, "Oh no! Not going feral!" Tuff gasps.

"The cruelest turn of even-wait, what's going feral mean?" she looks at her brother who simply shrugs.

Ocean explains Hookfang going feral because he met the female and is returning back to his wild side. But, Snotlout tells them that he will get Hookfang to come back. He plans to scare off the female by throwing an electric eel, but Hookfang arrives and toss it back at his owner. Snotlout then says "I've had enough of you Hookfang, it's time to choose her or me." Hookfang sadly chooses his female mate and sadly because of this decision, Snotlout leaves. He then returns to base.

"So…how's it going?" Daniel asked.

"You give a dragon the best years in your life until…" he did a thumb down and blew a raspberry, "It's over."

The riders began to worried and give their dragons more respect. The twins started talking about a classic romantic comedy pairing. Snotlout tells them that he will just let it be for a while and goes to sleep.

The next morning Hiccup gathers 3 Monstrous Nightmares to replace Hookfang, but Snotlout doesn't like any of them. He tells the Riders that he will quit. Shocked, the Riders try to persuade him not to quit, but Snotlout says that if he can't fly Hookfang, he doesn't want to fly any dragon. So Snotlout tells them that he will say farewell to his dragon and sail back to Berk.

He arrives at the cave to see Hookfang injured. He suspects that the female is the one responsible for it and pulls out a sword and points it at her. Later on a fight breaks out. Snotlout and the female violently charge at each other, but before any of them can land a blow Hookfang intercepts them. They show Snotlout some eggs. Snotlout then is frightened, and suddenly a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare appears and wants to destroy the eggs. Hookfang tries to stop him but is overpowered and thrown back. Snotlout tries to fight off the enemy dragon with his sword, but Hiccup and the other Riders come to the rescue. The Titan Wing retreats.

They ask Snotlout what is going on, then Fishlegs figures out that it was not a mating call Hookfang was answering, it was a distress call, explaining that Hookfang is willing to risk his life to protect the eggs from the Titan Wing. The Titan Wing comes back, ready to engage in battle. Snotlout requests the Riders to leave the fight to him and Hookfang.

The two fly into the air to battle the Titan Wing. No matter what the Titan Wing do, Hookfang and Snotlout keep on dodging every attack he makes, a few minutes later they come up with a plan; play beat the dome. The Riders then activate the dome. Snotlout and his dragon then fly to the underground part of the dome to contain the enemy Titan wing, but they don't quite make it. However Snotlout's plan was to contain them both in the dome due to the smaller size of Hookfang, they have the advantage. Hookfang rapidly fires at the big dragon.

The Riders and Speakers outside are wondering who is winning, then they hear Snotlout saying to open the dome. Once they open the dome they see the Titan Wing, but he collapsed, and find Snotlout and Hookfang standing behind the enemy Titan Wing dragon, leaving Snotlout and Hookfang victorious in the battle. Hookfang then tells the Titan Wing to leave before he gets hurt further, the Titan Wing accepts his request, apologizes to Hookfang, then leaves. Back at the cave they find the eggs have hatched. Snotlout and Hookfang are together and happy again.

* * *

Achilles was at the forest training with Raven. She was teaching him how to use double swords. Raven taught him very well and told him he can take a break. Achilles decided to go flying with Sunset. They fly through the sky and then landed on an island that was filled with wild dragons. Typhoomerangs, Rumblehorn, Hideous Zippleback, Hobblegrunt, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Changewings, Flightmares, Stormcutters, Thunderdrums, Skrills, Razorwhips, Hotburples, Sliquifiers and Whispering Deaths. Achillies just ignores them and sits at a log and reads while Sunset sleeps. Achilles didn't know that he was being watched.

Hidden in the bushes is a 16 year old human girl. She has a scar on the bridge of her nose, dirty reddish blonde hair that has a fish tail side braid. She wears a string around her head and in the back it has feathers. She wears a deep red shirt and her skirt is made out of Gronckle iron, like Heather's. Her leggings were black and her boots were made out of tan buck skin black fur on her boots. She also has a torn cape with a hood to hide her face and to keep warm. She has black bracers that are slightly smaller than her forearm. Her eyes are a deep sapphire color. Her weapons are considered a bow n arrow and a staff that can light up.

She was hiding in the bushes with 5 male dragons. One is a 20 year old Stormcutter name Flaemheart. He is the same size as a Night Fury. He is orange but the top parts of his "horns" are red. The under part is a dark orange. Talons and claws are golden and so are his eyes.

Next to him was a male Scauldron's name Melting, he is rare breed called a Coral Reef Dweller. They are more colorful and have bigger lungs. He is a titian wing. Melting's main color is red/ pink his wings have red gold deep green and tan. Melting is just about if not bigger the same size as Cloudjumper. Melting is 20 years old in human years.

Beside him was a male Changewing name Leafchain, his scales are the strongest of the other change wings. He has a rare ability to blend into the sky. Leaf chain only trusts Dragon Shifters and Sunspirit. He helps heal other injured dragons. He was once captured and was beaten down forced to become a slave for Vikings. When Sunspirit found him, he was very hostile. His wings were torn up and with a scar. And on his right side his jaw was cracked. It's now thinner but it can't heal any more. Now he is hostile to all dragons and Vikings he meets. After Spirit healed him she took him back to Golden Ring. And he's 28 years old.

On the left side of Flameheart was a male Typhoomerang name Tino; he is considered to be the skinniest Typhoomerang in the herd. He has ocean blue scales and eyes. He's 24 years old.

You all are probably wondering how this girl got to an island full of dragons, right? Well, years ago Flameheart rushed into a village, he was just following orders from the Queen aka the Red Death. He looked around for a house being unprotected. Being young, all the Vikings go after the dragons. He saw a house. He shot a hole though the top of the building, as he came through, upside down. He saw a small baby girl. She amused him, when she tried to mimic him. Then a Viking, he didn't know if it was her father, rushed in and had a sword in his hand. When he got starlet he accidently clawed her nose, leaving a scar. When the Viking came closer he grabbed the baby and flew of, cradling her in his spare pare of his wings. He didn't want the queen to eat her so he was able to break free from the Queen's control and flew off to an island later to be known as Golden Ring.

Sunspirit didn't know how to speak English, she only speak Dragonese. Flameheart named her Sunspirit because her hair looked like the flames and the elder dragon told them that the sun was made of flames. When she was in the sun she would dance so peacefully as if she was a sunray so he named her Sunspirit. Flameheart would feed her regurgitated fish and she would eat it. That would be disgusting but she got used to it.

Sunspirit looks at Achilles curiously. He was different from the humans that she saw. He was tall, strong and kinda handsome. She tilts her head and she saw Sunset. She never sees one before.

"**Sunspisit, why are looking at that male?**" Flameheart asked. He never seen her bond sister so focused on the male.

"**I never seen him before and he rides a dragon! A Night Fury!**" She croons.

Leafchain looks at her blankly, "**Please don't tell me you fell in love with that guy.**" Sunspirit blushed before punching Leafchain in his shoulder, hard. Leafchain hissed in pain before glaring at her.

"**Well, I'm going to meet him.**" Spirit said before crawling out with all four. She acts and walks like a dragon but she is also has some human. She stalks over to Achilles. She was so stealthy that no dragons, minus Apollo, notice her. When she was about to go near him, she jumped in surprise when Achilles said, "Go away."

She stops and tilts her head as Achilles puts down his book and looks at her. She saw his battle scar on his eye and she was drawn to his handsomeness.

There was silence until Achilles brooked it, "Who are you?" Spirit tilts her head. She didn't get what he was saying. Achilles sighs before using a different approach, "**Who are you?**"

Spirit's eyes widen in shock, he speaks Dragonese!

"**You speak dragon!**" She shrieks. Achilles just nodded and Spirit said, ""**My name is Sunspirit but you call me Spirit that one over there is my brother Flameheart!**" she points the Stormcutter, "**And the others Leafchain, Melting and Tino.**" Achilles looks at them and nodded.

"**Who are you?**"

"**My name is Achilles Forties, a Roaring Traveler, and this is Sunset, my dragon.**"

"**What's a roaring Traveler?**" Flameheart asked. Achilles began to tell his tales about his past and his friends. As he told his story in Dragonese, some dragons decided to stay and listen to his story. Spirit was fascinated and listens more. When Achilles finished, Spirit decided that Achilles and Sunset would have tour in Golden Ring Island. She shows them around and helped them hunt. Achilles was skilled and strong and Spirit was beginning to fall for him.

Achilles decided to help Spirit. He would teach her how to walk properly and how to talk or read and write. Spirit is actually a fast learner and masters them all in a blink of an eye. Spirit wonders if she could come with Achilles since he is about to leave. She asked the elders to let her go with him along with her friends. They agree but she has to come home anytime she wants. Spirit was happy and she was soon following Achilles to Dragon's edge. She met the others. She likes Ocean because she can read auras like her and Spirit isn't a Forest Listener. She then meets Raven, Sapphire and Astrid. Those females were tough and they became sparing partners. She was amazed by Daniel and Hono because they are both dragon shifter. She likes Jack, Hiccup, Fishlegs and maybe Snotlout because they are like brothers. She especially likes the twins because they are sooo funny. Moonrose and Bell were kind to her as well as their dragons. Solus was total mystery. Spirit thought she knows him somewhere but couldn't remember.

She decided to get to know him. Spirit found him in the cliff with Echo and Mortem. He was looking at the moon sadly. Spirit sits next to him and said, "It's really pretty."

Solus nodded, "Yeah…it reminds me of the time that I was with my family."

Spirit looks at him, "You have a family?"

"Had," he corrected as his eyes turn green, "It happen when I was just a kid. My baby sister Louisa was taken. It tore my family apart. My mother dies few years later and my father shuts me out. The only thing he did was feeding me."

Spirit felt sorry for him, "I'm so sorry."

Solus nodded until Ocean came, "That's very sad." She said and the two jumped in surprise. Ocean walks over to them gracefully, "Solus, You said that your little sister Louisa was taken when she was a baby right?" Solus nodded, "And Spirit, you said Flameheart took you and raised you right?" Spirit nodded and Ocean smiles, "Solus, Spirit is your sister, Louisa."

The two gasp and looked at each other, all those years. They thought they were alone but they are siblings and they are reunited. The two smiled and hugged each other happily. Ocean smiles to see two siblings back together again.

And their future will be strong.

* * *

**Next chapter HTTYD 2 and no more that's final.** **And Apollo is on the HTTYD 2 with Nebular.**


	53. Dragon Racing

**Okay here is Nature Child of Dragons 2 and in my way. And I need to finish this because there are other stories that I have to do and no there will be no sequels. PS: Dagur is there and alive.**

**Ocean Melody- Female Human (Tara Strong) Clothing: a blue right, sleeveless, shoulder strap, on the right, that looks like a top crop. A long blue slit skirt, a long roman sandals and a necklace with three sapphire gems. Blue eyes, long brown wavy hair that reaches to her shoulder, with a hippy blue headband, and a strict inequality sign with two dots on the end. Age: 20. Tan skin and slender.**

**Nightshade-Female Dark blue Night Fury with blue eyes (Demi Lovato) Age: 20.**

**Ruby the- Female Albino Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies) red eyes and swirl markings. Age: 22.**

**Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes) Age: 17.**

**Black Crystal- Female Skrill with a crystal shape birthmark on her right chest (Kelly Clarkson) Age: 25.**

**Ember-Female Typhoomerang with golden orange scales and dark blue with, purple sparkles, eyes (Katy Perry) Age: 21.**

**Lucky-Male Typhoomerang with Silver scales and Green with Yellow sparkles (Sam Riley) Age: 21.**

**Leaf-Male Light Fury with white scales, with light green spots lining on the side of the body and wing, and light green eyes. (Diego Velazquez) Age: 10.**

**Sunny-Female Light Fury with white scales, with yellow spots lining on the side of the body and wing, and yellow eyes (Addison Riecke) Age: 10.**

**Skydancer- Female Stormcutter with Sky blue scales and yellow eyes (Angelina Jolie) Age: 34.**

**Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Brenton Thwaites) Clothing: a black long sleeve tunic, pants, with a belt, boots and hooded cloak; dark blue eyes with a scar on his right eye and black spiky hair. Age: 15. Tan skin and a bit muscular.**

**Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning) Black scales and orange eyes. Age: 18.**

**Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy) Clothing: an indigo long sleeve tunic, a black, female, captain coat, with hidden knives, black leggings, boots, and pirate hat with an indigo feather; long black hair that reaches to her waist and indigo eyes. Age: 21. Pale skin and slender.**

**Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney) black scales, with red fire markings, red eyes. Age: 21.**

**Smoky- Male Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck) purple scales and yellow eyes. Age: 19.**

**Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak) black scales, on arms/claws with silver nails, and legs, raptor like feet with silver nails. Three claw markings, gold on the left and silver on the right. Golden scale armor, M golden shape wings with a silver claw on each wing, two curve golden horns and pointy ears and golden curve T markings under his eyes. Clothing: Black pants and a gold armband on his right arm and a silver on his left; Golden brown hair and gold eyes. Age: 21. Tan skin and muscular.**

**Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut) purple scales and yellow eyes with a lightning bolt birthmark on the right eye. Age: 10**

**Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene) Clothing: a purple scale long sleeve dress, black scaled vest and boots, and a purple hippy headband, sky blue eyes and strawberry blond hair tied in a braid. Age: 10.**

**Amethyst-Female Night Fury (Breanna Yda) Black scales with purple tips on her ears and purple eyes. Age: 10.**

**Jack Hunter- Male Human (Kendall Schmidt) Clothing: a sea green, sleeveless, tunic, brown pants, a purple arm bands, and a black cloak; Red hair and blue eyes. Age: 21. Light skin and slightly muscular**

**Finn- Male Sliquifier (Jace Norman) look it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 12.**

**Splash- Male Raincutter (Curtis Harris) look it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 11.**

**Hono Firefist- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (James Maslow) red scaly claws on arms, hands and feet, wings that looks like a Rumblehorn and two devil horns. Clothing: red leggings and two red armbands. Red hair and amber eyes. Tan skin and a bit skinny. Age: 22.**

**Ronald- Male Human (Casey Simpson) Clothing: a red long sleeve tunic, brown pants and boots. Brown hair and hazel eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

**Roscoe-Male Human (Aiden Gallagher) Clothing: a blue long sleeve tunic, brown pants and boots. Brown hair and hazel eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

**Redstone- Male Grapple Grounder (Cameron Ocasio) Look at it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 15.**

**Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw- Female Silver Night Fury Hybrid (Selena Gomez) silver night fury ears on her head she has silver claws on her hand and feet also a tail fin. Dark blue braded cobalt hair and she has blue sapphire eyes. Clothing: a sleeveless dark blue tunic and short skirt, black leggings and a hooded cloak, and a mask plus two blue armbands. Slightly pale skin and slender. Age: 21.**

**Fiona-Female Human (Saara Chaudry) Clothing: a brown gold tunic, a red short skirt and leggings, brown boots and a yellow hippy headband with a feather. Red hair tied in a high ponytail and gold eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

**Razor Wing-Male Timberjack (Jonny Gray) golden brown scales and yellow eyes. Age: 18.**

**Bluebell/Silverbell-Female Human (Brec Bassinger) Clothing: a silver dress with blue long sleeves and apron tied on her waist. Long, mid-thigh, blue, with silver tips, mostly bangs would cover her eyes or face. Age: 22**

**Sunspirit and her dragons are there as well as Solus and Moonrose and their dragons.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dragon Racing!**

Years go by and the riders are now full grown. They stopped many Dragon Killers from harming the dragon. Dagur had a change of heart after Jack and Hiccup saved him from his own men. Dagur began to be good and started helping instead of killing and after that Dagur became an official Dragon Rider and his Dargon is Strike. At first, Strike didn't like the idea but since he had a change of heart. He let Dagur be his rider. Heather was able to forgive him but she kept an eye on him.

Berk has change. After Hiccup and his friends defend Berk, everything was perfect. And they have a new sport called….

At the village, bunch of sheep, with targets painted in their wools, were huddled together as they tried to find a hiding spot. As they hide in the shadow, a dragon shadow past them, causing one of the sheep coming out. A dragon swoops down and grabbed it.

Dragon Racing!

Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws. "WHOOOOOOO!"

Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep. Snotlout looks at Fishlegs and taunted, "HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?"

Fishlegs glares at him, "Snotlout! That was mine!" he yelled.

Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble. "Here ya go, babe. Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do."

Ruffnut looks at him in disgusted, "Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here." Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin, "Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!"

Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with 9 sheep, Astrid three, Jack 4, he is Tidal class riding on Finn, and Daniel 5, and he is in the Mystery class, while Snotlout and Fishlegs have 0 in their baskets. Presiding over the game was Stoick. Dagur and Gobber were there as well as Strike. Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.

"Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Jack lags with four! Daniel lags with five! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!" Stoick said. Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless, "And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm."

Gobber came to him, "Scared him off with the big talk. Didn't ya, Stoick?"

"Oh he did," Dagur said. The two men looked at him, "What? I saw Hiccup took off with Toothless."

Then they heard a WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid rolls in Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself. Next to her were Jack and Daniel.

Astrid looks at Snotlout, "What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!"

Snotlout said, "She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!"

Jack looks at him in disgust, "Ruffnut?!"

Daniel flies besides them and added, "Didn't she try to bury you alive?!"

"Only for a few hours!"

Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?

The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.

They have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations... A Deadly Nadder was eating in a big fish bowl. A full service dragon wash, A Gronkle was taking a bath there. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, in the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spot on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.

"It's a good thing Hiccup made that." Jack commented. Astrid and Daniel agreed before continue racing. They even have the best Dragon doctors. Ocean and Bell were bandaging an orange male Zippleback's necks, with their dragons were close by. Saddle making shop, Raven was making a saddle for a Viking man, with her dragons close by. A dragon playground, Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald and Roscoe were playing with the hatchlings, with Amethyst, Sparky, Leaf and Sunny, they were size as sheep. The playground has a mini slide, a sandbox, a seesaw and a tree for a place to nap. Splash, the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare, Razor Wing, the almost a full grown, Redstone, the same size as Whispering Death, and Skydancer watched them. Achilles, with Sunset next to him, Hono and Sapphire, in their dragon forms, were watching the race. Heather, Spirit, Moonrose and Solus were there as well. They watched the race with awe with their dragons.

Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep, he turns to Gobber and nods. Stoick looks at Gobber and Dagur, "It's time."

Gobber nodded, "Righty-ho! Last lap!"

Dagur grins before getting on a platform where a big horn is and then blows. The racers all turn to each other, excited. Astrid grins, "The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!"

"Come on, Barf!" Ruff encourage.

Tuff grins, "Let's go!"

"Go, Meatlug!"

Jack cheers, "Let's do this Finn!"

Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult. Gobber looks at the Black Sheep, "This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!" the black sheep's eyes widen whenGobber pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it. Astrid leads Stormfly up, "Up, up, up, up, up, up!" Stormfly was about to get it but in a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep. Astrid yelled, "NO!"

Fishlegs smiles, "YES! Good job, Meatlug!" Fishlegs flies over to the twins and tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut, "Here ya go, darling! Mine's worth ten!"

Ruffnut grins, "Yeah! The Black Sheep!"

Astrid looks at Snotlout and Fishlegs in disturbance, "You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!"

Jack looks at them in disgust, "That is so wrong!"

Daniel added, "What is wrong with them?!"

Ruffnut grins, "I'm totally winning!"

Fishlegs flies over to her, "We're winning together!" Ruffnut rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.

"Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Ruff yelled.

Tuffnut became angry, "Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-" He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war. "Hey!" Tuffnut said, "-to steal all my glory!"

Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style. Stoick was watching in excitement, "Get 'em, Astrid!"

Tuffnut pulls the sheep, "It's MY glory!"

"Always ruining EVERYTHING!"

"NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!"

"No brain, no life." Achilles mutters out in the roaring crowd. Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands, "Gotcha! Ha-ha!" She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.

Daniel and Jack cheered, "Way to go Astrid!"

Stoick laughs happily, "Well played! Ha, ha, ha!" He slaps Spitlout in the back and then to the crowd, "That's my future daughter-in-law!"

Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.

"Uh, excuse me!" Snotlout grins.

"Stormfly!"

Snotlout hurls his hammer. But Finn and Daniel slams themselves at Hookfang, Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. Hookfang hits Meatlug and they both crash into the water. The crowd collectively winces, except for Achilles and Sapphire.

Crowd winced, "Oh!" Dagur laughs his butt off at the sight. Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!

"That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!" Stoick yells.

The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory. She flies over to Jack and Daniel, "You guys didn't have to do that."

"And let you get hit by hammer?" Daniel raised a brow.

"No way we're letting the Chief's future daughter-in-law get hurt." Jack grins.

Astrid chuckles before flying away to find Hiccup. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of the Riders hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

Finn and Daniel landed near the Dragon hospital which is a cave near the Great Hall. Jack gets off and went over to his girlfriend. Ocean walks over to her boyfriend, "That was an amazing race."

Jack smiles, "Thanks Ocean."

Then Nightshade and Ruby walked over to them with Vamp perched on Nightshade's saddle. Nightshade asked, "**Have you guys seen Toothless?**" Jack, Finn and Daniel shook their heads.

Daniel said, "**He's probably flying with Hiccup"** Then Sunset landed with Achilles on her back, Achilles gets off and walks over to them.

Achilles went over to Ocean, "Ocean, did you finish the medicine for Sunset?" Ocean nodded and gives him the medicine.

"There you go. Sunset won't get a bad stomach ache." Cean smiles. Achilles nodded and Sapphire and Hono landed.

"Hey Hono." Bell smiled. Hono smiles as he hugs her girlfriend. Then the Dragon Shifters siblings came along with Skydancer.

Calanthe smiles, "Hey big brother! I saw you help Astrid. Can you teach me that when I ride with Amethyst?"

Calanthe's dragon is Amethyst; Fiona's dragon is Sparky, Ronald's dragon is Leaf and Roscoe's dragon is Sunny.

Daniel chuckles, before ruffling her hair, "Maybe some other time." Then Raven came with Flame and Smoky. Heather, Moorose and Solus also came in.

Raven sighs, "Phew! Who knew making saddles such a hard work!"

The Speakers chuckled before continuing their talk. They talk for hours until the sun sets. They were walking to the plaza and saw Stoick in a happy mood. Sapphire looks at him, "He seems happy."

The Speakers nodded then they heard Toothless roar, they look up to see Hiccup and Astrid lading. Ocean could feel a worried aura on Hiccup and Astrid. Nightshade went over to Toothless before nuzzling each other.

Nightshade looks at him, "**Where have you been?**"

Toothless made a dragon like chuckle, "**Sorry, love, but we kind of got into a little trouble.**"

Sunset looks at him, "**What kind of trouble?**"

Before Toothless could answer, Stoick came. Stoick looks at his son, "Ha-ha-ha! There he is!" he looks at Gobber, proving his point, "The pride of Berk!"

Gobber added, "Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay."

Hiccup sheepishly said, "Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?"

The three went inside the forge, where Raven was making saddles along with Gobber. Stoick looks at his son, "Something you're itching to tell me?"

"Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."

"Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So..." Stoick calls out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made, "Forty-one?"

Hiccup tries to tell his dad, "Wha- Could we just talk in private for-"

"Forty-"

Then Starkard came, "That's me! That's me! I'm next! Hey, I was ahead of you!"

"If we could just talk-"

Starkard shoves his way to the crowed, "Excuse me; I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment."

Stoick nodded, "Absolutely! You got it, sir!" Stoick walks away.

Hiccup follows him, "Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles."

Stoick didn't listen as he explains the chief ways, "Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people."

"Dad." They walk past Grumps a Hotburple. Stoick looks at Grump, "Oh, excuse us, Grump."

"Look can we just talk?" Hiccup follows Stoick again while Gobber went over to Grump, "Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!"

"**Alright,**" Grump lazily lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire. "That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!"

Raven pats his back, "Come on, Gobber; don't be too hard on him."

"One of these. And this..."

"Ah, Dad-"

"There you go! Go on. Have away."

"Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across."

Gobber looks at him, "Another one?!"

Fishlegs appears out of nowhere, "Any new dragons?"

Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.

Gobber looks at him, "Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."

The Speakers were shock to hear that and Bell was afraid because she encountered them long ago. Astrid then added, "You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird!"

"I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!"

Gobber said, "Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

Raven added, "Don't they always?"

"Ach, aye. Raven and Gobber are right, son. Best we keep to our own." Stoick turns on mechanical saw, "Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!"

Hiccup turns off saw, "They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something." That made everyone to stop and look at him. Stoick looks at his son in shock and horror. Then Tuffnut appeared, "I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" Raven snickered at her boyfriend. Yup they are a couple, creepy right?

Ruffnut appears beside him, "Or mine!"

Tuffnut glares at her, "Urgh, you're such a moron."

Then Fishlegs and Snotlout appeared and looks at Ruffnut dreamily. Fishlegs said, "A beautiful moron."

Snotlout agreed, "Yeah..."

Ruffnut groans in disgust along with the Speakers. Stoick looks at them seriously, "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?" Ocean looks at him at Horror, she knows that name anywhere.

Hiccup looks at him and nodded, "Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?" Stoick didn't say anything before leaving. The Speakers and Riders follow him. Not knowing what they got themselves and dragons into.


	54. Truths Revealed

**Chapter 2: Truths Reviled**

Inside the Dragon Hangar, Stoick was barking out orders, "GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" The Riders and Speakers look at him shock and confused. All the Vikings are putting all the dragons inside. Hiccup went over to his dad, "What? Why?!"

"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!" All the Villagers did what they are told.

Calanthe was being carried by Daniel, "What's going on?" Daniel shook his head while Amethyst and Sparky were by his side, hugging his legs

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber helps out Stoick, "Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!"

"No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick yelled.

"Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?"

Stoick grabs Hiccup's shoulders, "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman, without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all." He mutters the last part before shouting, "Get them into their pens!"

Hoark called, "Aye, Stoick!" All the dragons went inside the pen along with their Riders.

"Quickly!" all the Dragons entered the Hanger. The Speakers were worried about Stoick commands.

"Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

Stoick gives him a stern look, "No. We fortify the island."

"It's our duty to keep the peace!"

"Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war."

"War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own," Stoick then shouts, "SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!"

Hiccup couldn't take and he was ready to leave. Astrid tries to stop him, "Hiccup, don't!"

Hiccup looks at her, "I have to." Hiccup kisses Astrid before hoping on Toothless. Stoick was busy giving orders.

Stoick guides them, "THIS WAY! QUICKLY!" Then Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit. Stoick was shock to see that. "HICCUP!" They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. "Come on!" Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells in frustration. Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.

"Oh for the love of- Ocean! You and the Speakers come with me! With the Riders!" Stoick orders. Ocean and the others nodded and got on their dragons. Bell stayed behind to watch the Dragon Shifters siblings and Splash. Vamp was perched on Ocean's shoulder, Smoky was perched on Raven's shoulder and Ruby was in her pouch. They all went out to find Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

At the _ocean_, The Riders and Speakers were still searching. Then they saw a ship with Hiccup and Astrid along with dragon trappers, "Attack!" Snotlout ordered Hookfang to snatch Hiccup while Barf and Belch slice through the port sail.

Unknown man yelled, "Dragon Riders!" Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Once he sees the Speakers and Riders, he relaxed.

"Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?"

Snotlout looks at Ruffnut, "See how well I protect and provide?" The Speakers rolled their eyes before dodging some nets. Barf and Belch dodges it in time. Tuffnut complains, "Aggh! What is with all the nets?!" They dodge another net that was fired.

Ruffnut glares at the direction where the net was thrown, "Hey watch it! That was close..." then everything started to go in slow motion, "Oh, my." Ruffnut watches the man's muscular arms dreamily. Like Daniel, he was also handsome. Ruffnut was in slow motion, Me likey." The man fires the net and Ruffnut opens her arms out as the net ties her and Barf. "Take me." Ocean can feel a pink aura on Ruffnut and shivered in disgust. Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and glides back to the ship on his flightsuit.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Astrid pushes Eret away from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely missed Hiccup. Hiccup glides to the sail, grabs a rope and rides it down to the deck. Strike fired at the net launcher causing it to burn.

"Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Hiccup yells.

Grumps landed on the ship along with the Speakers except for the Dragon Shifters, they stay in the sky watching them down bellow. Gobber looks at him, "We're here to rescue you!"

"I don't NEED to be rescued!" Then Skullcrusher landed near the sail. Stoick yelled, "ENOUGH!" Stoick marched over to them then Eret appeared, "Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-"

Stoick shoves Eret's face. As Eret fell on the floor, Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him. Eret became breathless, "Get... this... thing... off... me!"

"Anyone else? Hmm," he looks at the Trappers who backed off, "that's what I figured."

"You.," Stoick points at Hiccup, "Saddle up. We're going home."

"No."

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!"

"BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!" That made the Speakers, Riders and Dragons shock to hear that. Jack asked, "What?" Stoick looks at him and sighs. He has to tell the truth.

* * *

**_Flashback: Stoick's POV_**

**_Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him._**

* * *

The gang laughs except for the Trappers, Speakers, Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup.

"Stupid." Ruffnut snickers

Tuffnut added, "Ah, good one."

* * *

**_Flashback: Stoick's POV_**

**_Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!" The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape._**

* * *

Everyone looks at him in horror but Achilles looks at him in wide eyes

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with." Stoick said before he looks at Achilles sadly, "And he's the one that killed Achilles village and parents."

Achilles looks at him in horror. Drago Bludvist, the madman that took his people and family away from him. He remembers that day. So shock, Achilles leans behind the ship, heavily breathing. Sunset and Spirit tried to calm him down the best they could. But, Hiccup didn't believe that.

"Maybe."

"Hiccup..."

"I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at and if I could change your mind... I can change his, too." He looks at Toothless, "Come on." Hiccup gets on Toothless before taking off to the sky, leaving the rest behind. Astrid climbs Stormfly, "Let's go."

Stoick stops her, "No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day."

Stoick walks past Ruffnut and Eret, who was still being crushed by Grump. Ruffnut flirted at Eret's muscles, "Ooh, I like that." She started touching Eret's muscular arm.

"Ruffnut!"

Ruffnut groans, "Ugh! Okay!" But before Ruffnut gets up, she plants an indirect kiss on Eret, who is completely disgusted. Then the Dragon Shifters landed, making Eret's men scream in shock. Eret looks at the three wide eyes, "What are you?"

Sapphire removes her mask and hood to revile her face. Making the Trappers and Eret's mouth drop on they saw her beauty, as well as Ocean and Raven.

Sapphire answered coldly, "We are Dragon Shifters."

Eret looks at her dreamily, like he saw his angel. Achilles gets on Sunset before taking to who knows where. Ocean was looking at Achilles, "We should fallow them."

The Speakers nodded, Jack, Ocean and Raven got on their dragons before taking off, Daniel, Hono and Sapphire follows them. Even Dagur, Heather, Solus, Moonrose and Spirit.

* * *

At the cloudy sky, Achilles flies Sunset far away, his mind full of fear and anger. Achilles couldn't think straight, he was scared that Drago might still be looking for him because of his roar. But he was also angry, Achilles wanted to kill that man with his bare hands and torturing him. Achilles was about to roar until he heard Ocean call him, "Achilles!"

Achilles turns around to see the Speakers flying towards them, "What do you guys want?"

Raven answered, "Look, we know you want to have revenge on Drago but you can't do it by yourself."

"I know is just-"

Hono stops him, "Achilles, you heard what Stoick said, Drago has an army and he will kill you and Sunset in a second."

Achilles didn't say anything. He sighs before nodding. There was a dead silence before Sapphire broke it, "So… what shall we do?"

Daniel flies over, "Well, Stoick said we should head back."

But, Raven had another idea, "Or go find Hiccup before he kills himself."

Ruby look at her, "**How are we going to find them?**"

Raven took out Hiccup's knife, on her pocket. Their eyes widen in shock. Okay, she's a master thief, "Isn't that Hiccup's?" Moonrose asked.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, I took it when we were at that Eret guy's ship."

The Speakers looks at her. Raven just shrugs before showing the knife to Flame. Flame sniffs at it before taking off to find Hiccup followed by the others.

Nightshade was thinking about her mate, "**_I wonder what Toothless and Hiccup got their selves into?_**_"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, and then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.

Hiccup looks at his dragon, "Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." The clouds start to tear from something and then two mysterious people appear to be flying in thin air, "Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!" Hiccup turns to see a warrior wearing a mask and armor.

The other one was a bit shorter and also wearing armor but it was grey metal armor. His dragon it has two wings and two legs. The tip of its tail ends with an arrow-shaped triangle, where the wing claws would be located; it has triangular spear-like tips like in the tail, orange glowing mouth; metallic-like Skin, it was the same size as a Boneknapper dragon, and its eyes were silver. The two warriors look at them before they disappeared in the clouds.

Hiccup whispers to Toothless, "Okay. No sudden moves."

Then the Stormcutter and the metal dragon appeared. They roar uses their massive wings to cut through the clouds. Hiccup tells Toothless to hold on. But, Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls to icy floor.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.

"HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!"

The dragons take Hiccup in an icy sanctuary, leaving Toothless behind, "Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!"

As they all enter, the dragon that was carrying Hiccup puts him down. All the Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons. The dragons were amaze by this as well as the warriors, who were hidden in the shadows. Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Hiccup walks towards a dragon, with an extended arm, they were about to bond until the warriors step forward and Hiccup recoils.

Hiccup looks at them, "Who are you? The Dragon Thieves? Drago Bludvist? Do you two even understand what I'm saying?"

The warriors didn't say anything until the older one orders a dragon to bring Toothless. Hiccup rushes toward his dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hugs Toothless' head, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there."

Then the warriors ordered the dragons to light the place, as they did, the older warrior approaches Toothless. Toothless snarls at the warrior, "**Come any closer and I'll-**"

The warrior did hand movement and Toothless fainted, with a smile. Then the warrior examines Hiccup. Hiccup gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognizes. The warrior backs off and stuttered in a female voice, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks at the warrior in confusion. How does he, I mean, she know his name? The warrior takes off her helmet to revile a woman about her early forties; she has long brown hair that is tied into toe braids and blue green eyes. The metal warrior removes his helmet to revile a girl, about her early twenties, with long silver hair, which is tied in a high ponytail, and eyes.

"C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?" She whispers.

Hiccup looks at her in confusion, "Uh, should I... should I know you?"

The woman became sad and looks at him, "No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast. He was shock his mom, Valka, was alive! But how? Hiccup then looks at the girl, who was looking at him curiously.

"Come..." Valka runs somewhere followed by the girl in amazing speed. Hiccup and Toothless, who is awake from his trance, followed them.


	55. Meeting new friends

**Uh…Allison, Artemis is a Virgin Goddess means she isn't married to anyone or even…yeah I'm not gonna say that and also It sounds amazing idea but I think I have to many characters here but I can put her in my Crossover of The Little Girl and the Dragons because I like you idea and also you should change the mother. Not that I'm forcing you but because Artemis is ****the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. She is forever single and means she doesn't have children or a husband.**

**I hope you understand Allison but I will use your character in The Little Girl and Dragons. And because I was going to have a contest of whoever make Drago's daughter for Snotlout. And the one who made Valery will be with Dagur since she is a former Berserker. **

**Arianna Arrowheart:** **Maia Mitchell**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting new friends**

Valka and the girl race through the caverns, with Hiccup and Toothless following them, "Hold on! Wait just a minute!" Hiccup ducks over a rocky path.

Valka guides him, "This way."

"Come back here!"

"Come."

Hiccup pants, "You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!"

"Come! Quickly!" Valka and the girl went up then inside an opening.

"I have questions!" Hiccup tries to get up the rock but he kept slipping. Toothless helps him up and started chasing the two female, "Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! And who is that girl? Everyone thinks you were eaten by..."

Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary. He saw millions of dragons flying around an ice pillar.

Hiccup whispers, "Dragons…"

Hiccup looks at the dragons in amazement, there so many flying around and he even saw hatchlings playing about. He then saw Valka and the Stormcutter hanging high upside down. The girl and her dragon were looking at them on top of a rock.

Hiccup looks at her, "This is where you've been for twenty years?"

Valka nods. The girl's silver eyes looked at Hiccup curiously, "You've been rescuing them." Valka nods again, this time, smiling, "…Unbelievable."

"You're not upset?"

Hiccup looks at her, "What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

Valka chuckles, "Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?" The Stormcutter helped Valka down.

"Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing." Hiccup mutters.

Valka looks at him, "Do you… do you like it?"

"I-I… I don't have the words." Hiccup looks at the, silver hair and eyes, girl. "Who are you?"

The girl bows at him, "Arianna Arrowheart." Then her dragon came by her side along with the Stormcutter, "And this is Metalicana, he's a Sword Stealer. And that is Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon."

Metalicana rumbles with a smile. Toothless was surrounded by curious dragons. They didn't attack instead they were just welcoming him and one of the dragons sniffs his behind. Toothless was getting frustrated, he roars to scare them off. Valka and the Arianna look at Toothless.

Valka looks at Toothless, "Can-Can I...?"

Hiccup nodded and let his Mom to go near Toothless, hand outstretched, "Oh, he's beautiful!" Toothless already took a liking at her and nuzzle her hand, "Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind." Valka touches Toothless nubs, "And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well." Toothless retracted his teethes and Valka sticks her head on his mouth, "And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-?"

Hiccup answered, "I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded."

Valka became solemn as well as Arianna and introduced Hiccup to the injured dragons that she rescued, "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps." She gestured a dragon with a missing leg. "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting." A dragon with a cut on its wing, then Valka went over to a dragon with no eyes. "And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" Valka holds Toothless' fake tail fin.

Hiccup awkward laughs, "Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down." Valka and Arianna look at him while the dragons were watching in amusement.

"Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!" Hiccup shows his peg leg and Toothless picks him up. The two females chuckle at him, "What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked.

Hiccup rubs the back of his neck, "Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

Valka looks at him sadly, "If only it were possible."

"No, really, I-"

Valka cuts him off, "Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different."

* * *

**_Flashback Valka's POV_**

**_There was a war with dragons on Berk and many houses were on fire._**

**_Viking yells, "Hoist the torches!"_**

**_Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. Valka runs towards the Viking and stops him from killing a Monstrous Nightmare, "Stop! You'll only make it worse!"_**

**_The dragon escape and the Viking man run somewhere else. It was a very unpopular opinion._** **_A dragon breaks into their home._**

**_Valka watched in horror, "Hiccup!" she runs to the house._**

**_Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you._**

**_Valks went inside and grabbed an axe and slowly enters._**

**_But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed._**

**_Cloudjumper plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka._**

**_This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own._**

**_Then an axe came between Cloudjumper and Valka. Scaring, Cloudjumper._**

**_Stoick rushes in, "Valka, run!" He started attacking Cloudjumper._** **_Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him_**

**_Valka tries to stop him, "No! Don't!"_**

**_Stoick yells, "Hold on!"_** **_Stoick saves Hiccup then saw Valka carried away from Cloudjumper._** **_Valka gets carried away farther and farther, "No! Ah! STOICK!"_**

**_Stoick was shock to see that, "VALKA!"_**

**_"STOICK!"_**

**_Stoick whispers, "Valka…"_**

**_[Flashback ends]_**

* * *

Valka looks at her son sadly, "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. Arianna looks at her sadly.

Hiccup looks at her in understanding, "Yeah, it runs in the family."

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

"How did you survive?"

Valka smiles, "Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast!" There was a massive white dragon with two big horns sleeping bellow the ice.

Arianna begins to explain, "The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons."

Valka nodded, "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere."

Hiccup looks at them in shock, "Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?"

Valka looks at him, "He protects us. We all live under his care and his command."

Arianna added, "All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!" The babies pester Toothless, and Cloudjumper and Metalicana scares them off. They land on the Bewilderbeast, who gently blows them off and turns to face Valka and Hiccup.

Valka looks at her son, "I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets."

All the dragons, plus Valka and Arianna, bow at the Bewilderbeast respectfully as well as Toothless. The Bewilderbeast blows snow gently onto Hiccup

Valka chuckles, "Ha-ha, he likes you."

Hiccup looks at him in awe, "Wow." Then they heard rustling at the bushes and all the dragons snarls at it. Valka, Ariana and Hiccup prepare to attack along with their dragons. They came closer to the bush until. Raven exploded out of the bushes with Smoky on her head, "BOO!"

Everyone screamed/roar on top of their lungs. Raven and Smoky burst into a fist of laughter and all the dragons, minus Toothless, glared at her.

Raven was laughing hard, "OH Man! That was priceless! HAHAHA! You guys and gals screamed like little girls! HAHAHAHA!"

Hiccup was the first to recover and looks at Raven wide eyes, "Raven?! What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

Raven and Smoky calms down. Raven clears her throat, "Well, we went to get Achilles to clear his thoughts. We were about to go home but we decided to get you and Toothless before you guys get killed. So, I asked Flame to sniff on your knife that I took form Eret's ship and Flame sniff you out and here we are." Raven gives Hiccup his knife back, as he got it, Valka went over to her and asked, "Hiccup, who is she?"

Raven went to her and removes her hat before bowing, "Raven Corvus from the Serpent Bandit clan."

Valka and Arianna were confused. As Raven straiten herself up, "It's a clan that can speak Dragonese."

Everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless eyes widen in shock. Valka looks at Raven. Valka asked in shock, "Y-you can speak Dragonese?"

Raven nods, "Yup, and it's not just me but there are three more clans that can speak Dragonese." That made everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless, gasp in amazement.

Arianna asked, "What is the clans' name?"

Raven counted with her fingers, "Forest Listener clan, the Roaring Traveler clan and the Dragon Shifter clan." Everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless, were amaze by that information.

"You said Flame sniffs Hiccup. Who is Flame?" Valka asked. That was the cue, Flame came out of the bushes making Valka, Arianna and the Dragons eyes widen to see another Night Fury.

Valka gasps with a smile, "Oh my! Another one!" She kneels down and her hand outstretch. Flame sniffs at her hand before nuzzling it, with a purr.

Arianna awed at him, "I don't believe it! There is another Night Fury!"

Raven nodded and watches Valka scratching Flame behind the ear. Then they heard three people coming out of the bushes. Valka, Arinna and the dragons gasps to see Daniel, Hono and Sapphire, in their dragon mode, coming out of the bushes.

Daniel waves nervously, "Uh… hi."

Raven waves at them, "Hey Daniel, Hono, Sapphire."

Valka stops scratching Flame and went over to the three Dragon Shifters and observed them, "Incredible! Half human and dragons!" She touches Daniel and Hono's wings then she looks at Sapphire and gasps again, "You're a hybrid of a Night Fury!"

Sapphire nodded slightly. She was nervous when Valka touches her wings and scales. Then Achilles, with his hood on, and Sunset came out too and there was another gasp.

Valka smiles again, "Oh my!"

Daniel waves, "Hey Achilles."

Valka went over to Sunset and stroke her back, earning happy purrs, "She's beautiful!" Sunset saw her brother was alright and rushed over to him.

Sunset looks at him, "**Thank goodness! I thought you were captured.**"

Toothless smiles as he nuzzled his little sister's head. Valka and Arianna saw that and look at them in wonder. Achilles plainly answered, "Sunset is Toothless little sister." Valka and Arianna looks at the Night Fury siblings in amazement.

The Finn came with Jack and Ocean, with Vamp perched on her shoulder. Ruby was by Ocean side. Dagur and Heather came with Strike and Windshear. Solus, Sunspirit and Moonrose are there as well as their dragons.

Arianna looks at them, "Who are they?"

Hono introduced them, "That's Finn, Jack Hunter, Ocean Melody, Ruby and Vamp. And that's Dagur, Heather, Strike and Windshear. Those are Solus, Moonrose, Sunspirit, Flameheart, Leafchain, Melting, Tino, Windrider, Echo and Mortem."

Jack waves, "Hi"

Ocean bowed, "Hello"

"_Valka?_" Dagur looks at her in shock. He thought she died or something.

Then they all gasp again to see a dark blue female Night Fury emerge out of the bushes. All the dragons in the sanctuary mouths drop. Of all their years living in the safe haven they saw the rarest thing of all a Silver Flame Night Fury. Nightshade went over to Toothless and they pressed their heads together, "**Oh thank Thor. I thought I lost you.**"

Toothless nuzzles her, "**I'm here, don't worry.**"

Valka and Arianna look at the two hopefully. They turn to Ocean if it is true, "Toothless and Nightshade are mates."

Valka and Arianna smiled grew big. Arianna smiled at them, "Oh my! If they reach another two or three years, they'll start a family together!"

Valka nodded, "Oh! Night Fury hatchlings! Who would of thought? We could have a Night Fury sanctuary!"

Everyone, minus Achilles, chuckles at them. Nightshade and Toothless felt a little embarrass when Valka said that. Dagur wonders, "How will they get babies?" Toothless and Nightshade looked at him with wide eyes. Oh Thor, they hope that the speakers do not tell him how hatchlings came from.

Daniel looks at the two females, "You already know our names what are yours?

Valka nodded, "Oh I'm Valka Haddock and this is Arianna Arrowheart." Arianna greeted with a smile. The Speakers and their dragons looked at them.

Sapphire looks at her, "Valka? As in Mrs. Haddock?"

Valka nodded. Raven looks at her and leans over to Hiccup and whispers, "Hiccup, I thought your mom was killed by a dragon or whatever."

Hiccup looks at her and whispers back, "It's a long story."

Valka looks at the Night Furies, "Are there more of them?"

Hono nodded, "There's a Night Fury hatchling at Berk with two Light Furies."

Valka and Arianna gasp again, "Oh it's wonderful news!" Valka smiled.

Arianna asked, "Where are they?"

Jack answered, "At Berk being babysit by Bell and Skydancer."

Then they heard a loud thud and yelp in pain. They turn to see a female Night Fury hatchling with purple tips on her ears. Daniel's eyes widen in realization, "Amethyst?"

Amethyst got up quickly and made an excuse, "**It's not my fault! Sparky ran away, I knew I'd get blamed for it.**" Then Sparky popped out of the bushes, glaring at Amethyst.

Sparky roared, "**That's not true!**" Sparky shove his way out of the bushes and marched over to his foster sister. The two started two make up excuses, "**You said, something's up with Daniel! And we have to find out what!**"

Amethyst tried another way, "**I tried to find him and it's not my fault!**"

"**Hundred percent all your idea!**"

Daniel stops them, "**Wait a minute.**" The two hatchlings looked at him. Daniel pinches the bridge, "**So let me get this straight, you two left Calanthe back on Berk alone!**"

Amethyst casually said, "**Of course not she's with Skydancer and Bell.**"

Sparky then added, "**Yeah and while they were distracted we followed your scent to here.**" Daniel couldn't believe it. His siblings followed them all the way here.

Valka and Arianna looks at them in amazement, they just witness someone speaking Dragonese. The dragons were also amazed as well. Valka asked them, "What did they say?" Ocean translated it and the two females were amazed.

Achilles looks at them, "You two do realize that Skydancer and Bell will find you two, right?"

Sparky huffs, "**Phwww. No they won't.**"

"**Yes we will."** A growl from Skydancer.

Amethyst and Sparky shriek before turning around to see Skydancer, Bell, and the Dragon Shifters' siblings and the dragons, "**Where were you two?**" Skydancer asked.

Again, Sparky and Amethyst started to make fake excuses. Cloudjumper's eyes widen in astonishment to see Skydancer. He never saw female of his kind for years. The dragons in the sanctuary notice his reaction and snickered at him earning a glare from the male Stormcutter. Sighing, Skydancer just shook her head while Bell and her dragons just smiled at her. Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald and Roscoe run over to their big siblings followed by their dragons. Leaf and Sunny went over to Sparky and Amethyst. Valka went over to them, with a big smile, and started petting them.

Valka smiles at them, "Oh! They're adorable!" she started scratching, Sparky behind his ear. The hatchlings took a liking on her before playing with them and the Speakers introduced Arianna to their friends. As Valka finished petting them, she got up and went to the Riders, "You all must be hungry."

Hiccup nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Raven added, "We could eat."

Valka smiles, "Good. It's feeding time." She started walking away followed by Arianna.

* * *

**What do you think? I got Metalicana from fairy tail, you know the iron dragon of Gajeel. Review and Favorite! And thank you ****Allison for the Oc! Also what is her weapons?**


	56. Dancing and the dreaming

**Okay, Thank you Allison for the info and I was hoping that your Oc's mother was a spirit or maybe a human. But, she is you character and I'll see what I can do.**

**And can you tell me about her past too?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dancing and the dreaming**

Outside of the dragon sanctuary, Hiccup and the Speakers were outside flying above the _ocean_. The Dragon Shifters were holding their human siblings. Then all the dragons came out.

Hiccup looks at his mother, "Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!"

Valka chuckles, "Oh, we are!" she points down.

They all look down to see the Seashockers swimming in a circle before separating as Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out many fishes. All the dragons swoop down and grabbed their fish. Toothless was so excited he catches as many fishes that his mouth could hold making his mate and sister laugh. Daniel and Skydancer were keeping an eye on Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky, they can fly very well but they might bump into any dragons. Strike was getting all the fishes he wants while Dagur woops in joy. Cloudjumper flies over to Skydancer with a big Salomon on his mouth. Skydancer looks at him as she tilts her head, "**Is there something you need?**"

Cloudjumper didn't say anything, he only offered the fish. Skydancer took the fish before eating it. "**Thank you.**" Skydancer smiled.

Cloiudjumoer nodded with a smile then Leaf flew past them roaring happily and Skydancer went after him calling him to be careful. Cloudjumper smiles at her then vanished when he heard snickering. He turns his neck around like an owl and to saw the male dragons snickering at him. Valka was smiling in amusement at her love sick dragon.

A male Scuttleclaw croons, "**Well, it looks like that Cloudjumper has found himself a mate.**" All the dragons chuckled in amusement while Cloudjumper glares at them. Ocean can feel his aura turned pink means he's in love with Skydancer. At the icy shore, Hiccup shows his mom and Arianna his map, "And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow."

Then Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Everyone was amaze to see that. Then Toothless draws over it with an icicle, and then it sticks to his tongue, making everyone laugh in amusement. Then they went to a cliff, the dragons are hovering in an updraft. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Raven was holding her hat and Flame's saddle with Smoky daggling on her hair. The Dragon Shifters holds their siblings carefully so they wouldn't get blown away. Valka dances from one dragon to another until she was next to Hiccup. They all flew high in the clouds.

Valka sighs happily, "Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…"

"Free…" Hiccup finished with a smile.

Valka smiled at her son before spreading her arms out. "This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded, "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?"

Hiccup jumps off Toothless. Valka and Arianna gasp in shock but the Speakers just stared at him. Then Hiccup uses his flight suit and glides through the air. Valka and Arianna were amzed including their dragons. Cloudjumper looks at Toothless who was smirking until he realizes about Hiccup and glides after him.

Hiccup cheers, "Ha-ha, woohoo! Wooo-oo!" Then a small mountain appears in front of Hiccup. The Speakers gasp in fear.

Ocean yelled, "Hiccup! Look Out!"

Hiccup panicked, "Ah! Oh no. Toothless!"

Toothless grabs Hiccup and fires at the mountains. They crashed in the snow. They all landed and went to find Hiccup but Dagur said, "If he's dead, can I have his sword!"

"Dagur!" Jack scolded.

"What? It's really cool!" Dagur said. Heather rolled her eyes at her brother. They saw Toothless, he was checking to see if Hiccup was in his wing but Hiccup was gone. Then Hiccup came out of the snow, covering Toothless with snow, "Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time!"

Toothless sneezes and glares at Hiccup. Then Toothless knocks Hiccup on his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail. The others landed to check on them. Valka started examining Hiccup's flight suit, "Oh, incredible."

Hiccup chuckles, "Well, not bad yourself."

Valka looks at him sadly remembering missing out on his childhood, "All this time, you took after me. And where was I?"

Ocean walks over to her, "Valka, it wasn't your fault or Cloudjumper's."

Raven nodded, "Yeah. It's all the wars fault."

Valka looks at her son, "I know, I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…" She then went over to Toothless and massages Toothless back neck which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins, "Now you can make those tight turns." Toothless became excited and plays around with his fins.

Hiccup looks at his dragon, "Did you know about this?"

Toothless claps his fins. Then Ocean, Achilles and Raven did the same and Daniel did it to Amethyst, Leaf and Sunny.

Valka smiles, "Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son, along with Arianna and the Speakers."

Toothless, excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Annoyed, Cloudjumper then dumps the snow right back onto Toothless. Toothless shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who is unimpressed. The dragons chuckled at them like they were brothers.

Valka chuckles, "This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!

"Yeah! That sounds... amazing." Valka hugs him, "Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together."

Arianna and Valka look at him, "What?"

Arianna added, "There's no talking to Drago."

"But we have to-"

"No. We must protect our own."

Ocean nodded, "They are right Hiccup. Drago can't be reason with."

Jack steps in, "You know what happens the last time when someone cross pass him." Jack looks at Achilles, clenching his fist together, trying to calm himself down. Spirit and Moonrose calm him down while Solus looks at him carefully. Valka and Arianna saw that reaction and realize that Drago killed his family.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." Arianna apologize.

Achilles looks at her and nodded. Valka walks past them, "Now come on, we should be getting back." Toothless grins and examines his fins again; everyone went inside while laughing.

* * *

At the dragon sanctuary, the Speakers were talking with the Arianna while Hiccup was resting on the ground. Dagur was passed out. He was snoring loudly while Strike sleeps next to him and some hatchlings were dog pilling on Dagur's stomach. Heather was sitting at Windshear's sadle and Moonrose was drawing some dragons. Windrider was talking

Ocean walks over to Arianna, "So Arianna? How did you meet Metalicana and Valka?"

Arianna looks at her before sighing. "When I was young, I was known as the silver child in my Village of Scourge. My parents believed that Odin has given me a gift of vanity and strength. And it was true; I was known to be the best shield maiden in the village at the age of eight. I got many praises and fame, calling me the lucky child. I never have friends because they were always jealous of me because their parents like me more than them. Making me all alone but I don't mind being alone. I always trained in the forest practicing my skills and agility but I always feel trapped at my village, I was like a trapped dragon that can never leave." Arianna looks at her hands, "I wanted to leave and go on adventure, until I met Metalicana. When I was ten, I was training in the forest, and then suddenly my sword got off my hand and was sent to the bushes. I went to get and saw it was attached to him, Metalicana, he had my sword on his nose and I couldn't help but laugh because it was adorable. He was half the size of a Monstrous Nightmare and I found him rather adorable. I heard many stories about dragons attacking and killing. But, he didn't attack me instead he gave me sword back and in return I petted him. We created a bond so powerful that nothing can break it and he's also my ticket to get out of my village. At the age of twelve, I packed all the things I need to survive the outside world, thanks to all the training and lessons of my parents; I use my stealth skills to sneak out of my house on the cover of the night. I went to the forest, where Metalicana was waiting for me, I got on his saddle that I made for him and we took off to our new adventure."

Raven was hanging upside down on a branch with Sunny, Leaf, Amethyst and Flame, "Did your people know about your disappearance?"

Arianna nodded, "Yes and to make sure that they can never find me and Metalicana, we flew off to the far regions of the archipelago. We traveled and hunt together, it was fun until when I was fourteen, I saw Valka helping dragons escape from Trappers, she was outnumbered by twelve to twenty, so Metalicana and I decided to help her. Using his magnetic scales, Metalicana took all the weapons of the Trappers and it helped Valka and the dragons escaped. They didn't know who save them so they went home; Metalicana, with weapons on his body, and I decided to follow them to the sanctuary. I was amazed to see many dragons and the Bewilderbeast. We watch Valka tended the injured dragons, we watch silently until Scuttleclaw hatchlings squawks at us." Some Scuttleclaw hatchlings run pass them while squawking.

"We tried to quiet them down but Valka and Cloudumper were coming our way. We panicked and I got on Metalicana before taking off scaring both of them. We were about to go to exit but the dragons stopped us. We tried to escape but they keep blocking us. Eventually we landed and Metalicana protected me by growling at every dragon that was coming near me. Valka asked, where I come from and why did I helped her, so I gave her an honest truth, she was amazed and decided to let me live here with her and the dragons. I made so many dragon friends than human friends in Haul and I grew found them. As the years go by, Valka and I were patrolling the area until we saw Hiccup and we decided to bring him to the sanctuary then I met you guys."

Arianna gestured the Speakers and their dragons. They all nodded in understanding. Arianna went to find Valka while the Speakers continued to talk while their dragons sleep; suddenly Toothless was awoken by baby Scuttleclaws. Toothless finds a baby Scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail, he growls at it and it runs away. Nightshade chuckles at him, "**I hope our hatchlings won't be like that.**"

Toothless nodded in agreement, "**Same here, love, same here.**"

Hiccup looks at the sanctuary, "Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first."

Daniel looks at Hiccup, "Hiccup, didn't you listen?"

Hono added, "Drago will kill you."

Before Hiccup could answer someone grabs Hiccup. Everyone was in a battle stance but soon relax when they saw Stoick, "Easy now." He said as he lets go of Hiccup.

Hiccup looks at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?"

Bell pipes in, "Skullcrusher is a Tracker dragon, Hiccup, remember?"

Stoick nodded, "She's right and we're getting you all out."

Hiccup looks at him in shock, "We?!"

Gobber was checking for any sign of any enemy, "All clear!"

Stoick looks at them sternly, "Toothless. Speakers. Heather. Dagur. Dragons. Come." They all went out. Strike wakes up Dagur while Hiccup tried to talk to his dad, "Ah, Dad! There's something you need to know!"

Stoick continues walking, "Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way."

Hiccup tried, "This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually..."

"I've heard enough, Hiccup."

"More-More of the earth shattering development variety," Hiccup added.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile." Stoick squeezed himself at the hole with Hiccup and the Speakers following him. Toothless head couldn't fit in the hole so he twisted it followed by the others.

Raven came close, "Trust me, sir, it will shatter development variety."

Hiccup nodded, "Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so..." They all halted to see Gobber looking at something that made him shock. He turned back to the others before walking over to them.

Gobber walks away in shock, "Uh, you might want to take this one." He sits down on a rock, "Oh, boy."

Stoick draws his sword and moves forward. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, "Oh no." Ocean gasps.

Hiccup tries to stop his dad, "Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?"

Stoick stops when he sees Valka, with Arianna on the other side, and drops his sword from shock. Hiccup and Gobber poke from either side of Stoick, who puts down his helmet and went forward. Valka looks at him sadly, scared and worried, "I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son."

The Speakers watch nervously as Stoick came closer to Valka. All the dragons surrounded her while watching the scene, "Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

Gobber leans over to the others and whispers, "This is why I never married." They look at him annoyed. Arianna went over to them while watching the two couple, "This and one other reason." He added.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!" Valka back was against the wall as Stoick touch her face.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Stoick whispers lovingly. A single tear fell on Valka's face as Stoick and Valka kiss. The dragons left the two alone and the young ones looked away in disgust. They all went to Valka and Cloudjumper's cave where Ocean, Arianna and Bell help cook the meal.

Hiccup started talking about Berk, "Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings, and we even fix dragon teeth. We even have Ocean and Bell as dragon healers. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed." Hiccup closes the basket before Toothless could get the fish.

Stoick nodded, "Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks Dad."

Valka drops the tray of fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Toothless looks at Cloudjumper sadly and the Stormcutter regurgitates some of it for Toothless, which he ate. Dagur nearly lost his lunch when he saw that and looks at Strike, "I hope you don't do that." Strike just croons at him.

Stoick chuckles a bit, "Oh, ha-ha. I got it." He helps Valka with the food.

Valka smiles, "I'm a little out of practice."

Stoick nodded, "Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking."

Gobber nodded, "I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha." He pats his stomach. Gobber takes a bite, grimaces in disgust, and feeds the rest of his plate to Grump. The others, minus Ocean and Bell who were busy cooking, hide their food away. Dagur made Strike to incinerate his food to ash.

Hiccup keeps talking, "And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!"

Valka didn't say anything instead she walks away. Arianna, Ocean and Bell give their friends good foods to eat. They were grateful for that.

Stoick walks over to Valka, "Slow down son, it's a lot to take in."

Hiccup realizes, "Oh, gotcha." He walks away. Valka was getting water from a melting icicle until Stoick begins to whistle.

Gobber grins, "Oh, I love this one." He whispers. They watched them along with their dragons. "Remember our song Val?" Stocik asked before he began to sing. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-"

Gobber then butts in. "Will stop me on my journey…" Arianna, Hiccup and Stoick glared at Gobber. The Speakers and Heather face palm along with their dragons except for the young ones and Dagur, they just snickered, "Sorry."

Stoick continues, "If you will promise me your heart and love…" He sighs. Everyone watches sadly until…

Valka sang, "And love me for eternity." Everyone smiles widely as they watch the two adults dancing, "My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

Stoick chuckles, "But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry.

Valka smiles, "Oh, would you?"

Stoick nodded, "And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me."

Gobber started dancing, accidently hitting Toothless on the face as he retreated to his mate's side, he pulled Hiccup on the others clap to the beat of the song while smiling.

Stoick and Valka sings together, "To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me."

Gobber sings, "Me-eee-e." All the dragons covered their ears, trying to ignore the song. The ice has a big crack because of that. Dagur almost gone deaf when Gobber sing, "I'm still goin'." Hiccup elbows Gobber, "I'm done."

Stoick chuckles, "I thought I'd have to die before we could have done that dance again."

Valka smiles, "No need for drastic measures."

Ocean added, "That was beautiful."

The young ones cheered, "Sing it again! Sing it again! Sing it again! / **Sing it again! Sing it again! Sing it again!**"

Stoick holds Valka's hand, "For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family! What do you say?" Toothless and Nightshade pushes the two closer to each other.

Valka chuckles, "Yes."

Gobber pops in, "Great! I'll do the cooking." Everyone laughs at him.

Stoick looks at his son and smile, "Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son. We never would've found each other." Then Toothless, Nightshade, Flame and Sunset growled, "Toothless? What's wrong?"

Then there was an explosion from outside of the sanctuary. They all went outside while Bell stayed behind with her dragons and the young ones.


	57. Battle, Loses, and Babies

**Yes, Allison, I watch Beyond the Two Souls. It was really beautiful and sad and I like it when Novah's brother is name Cole because I already have an Oc name Hunter sorry. And thanks again for the helping me out with an Oc I couldn't think of a better character then her. Good job. Also tell me the genders and personalities of the Death Song hatclings and can I change Soundwave into Tempo? Because a friend requests me to put her Oc Soundwave in my story. **

**Also Novah has a female Razorwhip name Calvalier and a female Monstrous Nightmare name Jewel am I correct? **

**Also, did Novah found the four Death Dong hatchlings before or after she meets Val?**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Battle, Loses, and Babies**

Valka runs over to the cliff and saw the Dragon's nest being attack by Drago and his men. The others followed behind her and gasp.

Hiccup gasps in shock, "Oh no."

Valka became angry and was ready to battle. Stoick stops her, "Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do?"

Valka sighs and nodded, "We have to save the dragons."

Jack steps in, "We got your back."

Raven grins and punched her fist with her hand, "Yeah!"

Stoick nodded, "Aye. You got it. Come on, son."

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle field, Drago looks at the nest with a sick amusement. There was black blur attacking the nest, it was one of Drago's dragons. Drago watches the blur, almost destroying the nest, with a grin, "Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the Alpha out." He turns to his men, "Ready the traps!"

Then Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. The trapper shows surprise, and then the gas ignites. The Riders, plus Eret, riding on Stormfly, came out of the traps.

Tuffnut yelled, "SURPRISE! YEAH!"

Drago became angry, "WHAT?!"

Fishlegs cheered, "Woo-oo-oo."

Astrid looks at Eret, who was struggling on Stormfly, "You really are full of surprises!" She jumps from Meatlug to Stormfly, "Let's go!" The Riders and their dragons attack the ships and the traps.

Tuffnut cheered, "Dragon Riders coming through!"

Barf breathes gas over the traps, and Stormfly lights it. The trapped dragons escape from Drago's traps, free.

Drago growled, "Cut them down!"

Then a metal net almost hit them, causing Ruffnut to fall off of Barf and falls towards the ground. Ruffnut yelled, "Eret, son of Eret!" Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut, doing a heroic poses and Ruffnut smiles.

"Up, girl. Lean left, Eret! That's it. Look out!" Astrid ordered Stormfly. A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast. Hiccup and the Speakers came to their aid.

"Yeah baby!'

Gobber came with Grump and yelled to the Trappers, "Heads up!" Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock Drago's men unconscious, "Ho ho ho!"

Toothless flies past Drago. Drago glares at them before whispering. Drago growled, "Dragon Master..."

Hiccup flies over to Eret and Astrid, "Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider." He grins as Eret was struggling to get use at a dragon.

Eret grins, "Thanks! I think!"

Then the Dragon Shifters landed, creating a crater, and they activated their Blitz mode. Roaring, the Dragon Shifters attacked Drago's men, burning or electrocuting them. Eret saw Sapphire's Blitz mode and his mouth hanged open in shock, even in her blitz mode made her more beautiful.

Raven made Flame fly over to them, "Hey guys!"

Ocean and Nightshade fly past them, "How are ya!"

Astrid looks at them, "Where have you guys been?"

Hiccup said casually, "Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom."

Valka, wearing her armor, appears with Arianna by her side and she summons the Alpha.

Astrid looks at her in disbelief, "That's your mother?!"

Hiccup shrugs, "Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!" He flicks helmet down and breaks right.

Drago saw the Alpha and grins, "The Alpha! Now, we have a fight!" The Alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps. Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.

"Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless fires and frees the Zippleback. The Speakers helped the dragons to escape from the traps, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! ATTABOY!"

Valka and Cloudjumper are shot down with a net and crash-land near Drago. Drago got up and looks at Valka.

Drago glares at Valka, "I've waited a long time for this."

The two started to fight, Valka tries to hit him but Drago keeps blocking her staff with his bullhook. Valka said, "You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha!"

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." Drago started yelling and the suddenly out of the water is another Bewilderbeast!

Hiccup looks at the black Bewilderbeast in disbelief, "Another one?!"

Ocean gasps in horror, "Oh no!"

Achilles glares at the challenger, "Impossible!"

Fishlegs began to get scared, "That is a class ten! Class ten!"

Arianna's eyes widen in shock to see another Alpha. Valka gasps in shock, "No…"

Drago ordered, "Come on! Take down the Alpha!"

"No!" Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook. Then Stoick came and shoves Drago, saving Valka.

Valka smiles, "Thank you."

Stoick helps her up, "For you my dear, anything." Stoick and Drago take up fighting stances as the two Bewilderbeasts begin fighting, "Val, you think you can stop them?" He looks at the two Bewilderbeasts.

Valka nodded, "I'll do my best. Come on, Cloudjumper." She gets on and the two took off leaving Drago and Stoick behind.

"You? I watched you burn."

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me."

The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick. Valka tries to stop them but fails. Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past, "Stoick!"

Gobber passes Stoick his prosthetic mace. The black blur fly past many dragons while firing at them. Sunset saw the black blur and she could have sworn that it looked familiar. Then Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over the Alpha and kills him.

"No!" Astrid, Ocean and Valka yelled in horror.

The new Alpha takes control of the dragons. And the dragons didn't have a choice but to follow the falls Alpha.

Drago grins like a mad man, "We've won. Now, finish her!"

"No!"

The Bewilderbeast starts shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper.

Stoick runs towards Skullcrusher and gets on, "Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber."

Gobber follows, "Right behind you, Stoick!"

The black blur knocks Valka off. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her. Toothless and Hiccup gets off.

"STOP! Stop!"

Drago looks at Hiccup, "This is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel."

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart." Drago unhooks hisprosthetic arm. Even though the Speakers were up in the sky they gasp in disgust.

"You see; I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?"

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won't." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

Drago smirks, "Clever boy."

"The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-"

"No! Let ME show YOU!" Drago summons his Alpha again. Stoick saw this and his eyes widen, Gobber ceme up to them.

Stoick saw this and gasps in horror, "What… Hiccup!" He runs down the mountain, "Come on, Gobber!" Gobber just came and then follows.

"Okay, change of plan!"

Drago looks at Hiccup, "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha controls them all." Drago commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts writhing. Everything was happening so slowly. Hiccup tries to calm his best friend but the Alpha takes control of Toothless. Toothless, without a choice, obeyed the falls Alpha. The Alpha orders Toothless to charge a plasma blast at Hiccup. Stoick runs to Hiccup and he jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot, dying instantly. As the smoke clears, Hiccup got up and saw Stoick, not moving, body. Hiccup tries to move his father. Valka rushes over to them. The two moved his body together; Valka checks for a heartbeat but hears nothing. The Bewilderbeast turns away and stops controlling Toothless. Toothless sees Hiccup grieving and goes to Stoick's body. Then Hiccup scared him off. Shock and sad, Toothless walks away sadly. The Riders and Spaekers saw that and their eyes widen to see Stoick's unmoving body. The Alpha takes control of the dragons again. The Riders and Speakers' dragons fly away, controlled by the falls alpha.

Ocean looks at them, "Good dragons under the control of bad people..." Hookfang flies away followed by the others, Ruby get on Nightshade before taking off. Metalicana took off as well along with Strike and Windshear.

"…do bad things." Ocean sighs. Sunset and Flame took off as well, except for Finn; he was still too young to be controlled. Toothless tries to fly. Drago saw that and was able to use the prosthetic tail and rides him. Spirit, Solus and Moonrose's dragons took off as well.

Drago orders, "Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!"

Drago and his Bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. As they left, Bell came with the children and hatchlings, without Skydancer or her dragons. Then they saw Stoick's dead body and the little ones hugged Bell, while crying or whimpering.

* * *

Somewhere behind the Stoick's ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout and Arianna retrieve two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick. The Hatchlings and Children were hugging Bell sadly while Finn and Splash bowed their heads sadly. Everyone has bow and arrows, ready to fire.

Gobber began to speak, "May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings; For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend."

Hiccup shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick's ship. The others follow suit. As the ship was set on flames, Ocean hugs Jack and cries while Jack comforted her. Achilles turns away and punched an ice wall, creating a small crack. Bell was crying sadly to see the lost of a great leader and Hono comforted her. Dagur and Heather bowed their heads sadly. Sapphire and Eret looks at the ship sadly, while holding claws or hands. Raven puts her hat on her chest and prayed quietly to her mother to be friends to Stoick in Valhalla. Daniel comforted his siblings as they cry or whimpered. Spirit was crying at her brother's shoulder as Solus and Moonrose comfort her. Snotlout comforted Arianna; even though they just met they are dragon riders.

Hiccup whispers, "I'm sorry, Dad." All the dragon riders and speakers wipe away tears as the ship sails away, on fire, "I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don't know…"

Valka walks up to him and place her hand on his shoulder, "You came early into this world; you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son."

Hiccup looks at his mother, "I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, and that selfless? I guess you can only try. A chief protects his own." Then an idea came. He looks at the Speakers and Riders, "We're going back."

Tuffnut looks at him skeptically, "Uh, with what?"

Ruffnut added, "Uh, he took all the dragons."

Hiccup smiles, "Not all of them." The Speakers realize what Hiccup meant.

Achilles shook his head at Hiccup. "Oh no you're not thinking about…"

* * *

At ice caverns, black blurs came flying crazily. The Riders and Speakers were riding baby Scuttleclaws, but not very well. The Dragon Shifters were flying while Finn and Splash carries the young ones.

Ruffnut yelled, "FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!"

Fishlegs screamed, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Whooo!" Dagur howled with a grin.

Tuffnut yelled, "We can't fly these things!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Fishlegs' Scuttleclaw crashes through snow pile.

Raven laughs, "This is awesome! It's like riding a crazy Whispering Death!"

Arianna's Scuttleclaw flies over to her, "You all get use to it!" She said.

Astrid flies over to her fiancé, "But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?"

Hiccup shake his head, "They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!"

Ocean added, "Hiccup's right! Also Splash and Finn are still too young to be controlled."

Achilles' Scuttleclaw flies over to them, "It's like disobeying orders but in a childish way!"

Tuffnut grins, "Yeah, just like us."

Ruffnut added, "Yeah!"

"Oh great!" Solus hissed. Moonrose and Spirit chuckled at him.

"This is-" Gobber's Scuttleclaw crashes into wall and recovers, "-very dangerous!" the Scuttleclaw crashes again and recovers, "Some might suggest this is poorly conceived."

Hiccup smiles, "Well it's a good thing that I never listen!"

Arianna chuckles, "I hope you know what you are doing?

"So…" Gobber's Scuttleclaw fly past an ice wall, "…what is your…" they fly past yet another ice wall, "…plan?"

Hiccup answered, "Get Toothless back and kick Drago's…" they fly past an ice wall prevents Hiccup to say that word, "…and that thing."

Gobber looks up a head, "Heads up!" Everyone dodges the ice wall that was in front of them, Gobber, on the other hand, crashes into the ice again.

* * *

The Alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk. Gothi's Terrible Terrors wake her up while leaving, and she looks outside. She is startled to see the Bewilderbeast. Emeber and Lucky's woke up and fly over to Berk. Razor Mouth and the Whispering Deaths and Bellator woke up and went to Berk. Black Crystal woke up and leaves the cave and her young ones. Bolt, Flick and Kristin looked at their mother leaving and follows her, walking towards to Berk. Neon was there as well and the Boneknappers. Ace and his pack were there too. All the villagers went out and gasp to see Drago and his army. Drago was riding on Toothless; Nightshade was beside him with Ruby and Vamp on her back. Flame has Smoky on his head.

Drago yelled, "Your chief is dead!" The villagers were shock to hear that, "No one can protect you now!" Alpha freezes Berk and everything went black.

* * *

**Please forgive me! I didn't have a choice! But don't worry you all know how it ends. I'll make the next one later! Review or Favorite. Allison I hope you can help me out.**


	58. Final Ending

**Nightingale or Nigrum: Jordin Sparks. This is the final chapter. I thank for all the the support and the ones who gave me their characters. I wish them a great time and I hope they enjoy this story and Allison is ****Durotan Novah's brother right? The one who died yet is linked with Novah and is a Razor Whip with green eyes. And I like the idea Val and her singing but I don't want the Ryker cut her throat to lose her singing but I'll add the rest. Thanks again Allison. Also, I hope you have ideas for Snotlout and Novah's kids.**

* * *

** Final Ending **

At Berk, the Speakers and Riders saw the destruction of Drago. They all gasps in horror and shock, Hiccup mutters, "No..."

Fishlegs looked up and saw all the dragons with the evil Bewilderbeast, "He took all the dragons!"

Raven looks at Hiccup, "What's the plan Hicc?"

Hiccup ordered, "Distract the Alpha! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!"

Tuffnut looks at him dumfounded, "Ah, how?"

Eret flies over, "Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!" His Scuttleclaw dives before comimg back up, "Ahh! Except for this one!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Amateur."

Sapphire roared, "Come on!"

The Riders and Speakers fly down while Hiccup flies over to Toothless. Bell and the little ones stay hidden in the shadows. The Villagers were hiding, and then one saw Hiccup, "Hey, look! It's Hiccup!"

Drago roared, "What?!"

The Alpha was about to look when a sheep came flying up and the Alpha stared at it. The Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the Alpha.

Ruffnut carries another sheep, "Keep 'em coming!"

Snotlout carries a black sheep, "Black Sheep, baby!" The Alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, and the Black Sheep lands on the Alpha's face, "Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh..." Fishlegs blows the horn again and giggles. Angry, The Alpha destroys the horn. Luckily, Daniel saved Fishlegs.

Fishlegs sighs in relief, "I'm okay! Thanks Daniel."

Drago looks at Hiccup, riding a Scuttleclaw hatchling, angrily, "You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that."

Hiccup looks at his dragon, "Toothless? Hey, it's me, bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here, bud. Come back to me."

Drago mocks, "Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please, O, great **_Dragon Master_**, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

Hiccup looks at his friend, "It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me!" Hiccup then puts his hand on Toothless' snout. Toothless tries to shake off the Alpha's control.

Drago looks at him, "How are you doing that?"

Hiccup begged, "Please, you are my best friend, bud." Toothless appears to almost break free, but the Alpha concentrates harder and Toothless' eyes narrow again, "My best friend." Toothless breaks from the Alpha's control and looks at Hiccup happily, "Attaboy, that's it! I'm here!"

"No!" Drago hits Toothless with his bull hook, but Toothless grab the hook and knocks him off. Toothless falls and Hiccup jumps after him!

Ocean yelled, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup dives after Toothless, "Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there." Hiccup reaches him while Toothless roars happily and Hiccup got on and the two were ready to battle.

Drago yelled at his Bewilderbeast, "Do something!"

Hiccup said, "We need to get those two apart." Hiccup rips fabric from a flag. They dodge the Alpha's ice blast. The Riders and Speakers looked at them worriedly, "We got to block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud?"

Toothless nodded, "**With my life.**" Hiccup tied the fabric on Toothless' eyes, "We can do this. You and me... as one. That's it; now let's try this one more time!" They fly past the others, cheering for them.

Astrid yelled, "Take him down, babe!" Everyone cheers for Hiccup and Toothless.

Drago glares at them, "Take control of it!" The Alpha tries to Control Toothless but Hiccup prevents it by covering Toothless ears.

Hiccup said, "Shut it out, Toothless!"

Drago glares at the two. "Stop them!"

Hiccup yelled, "NOW!" Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.

Drago laughs evilly before gasping in shock to see Toothless flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle. Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach. Hiccup glides towards the Alpha's tail, "Not again. Toothless, it's now or never! Come on, bud!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless uses his split tail fins to catch Hiccup. "Hold on!" As they flew up the tail misses them! Hiccup cheers. They landed, Hiccup stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook by throwing Inferno, Drago screams.

Hiccup looks at Toothless, "Hold him there, Toothless! It's all over now." Toothless tries to stay focus. Then the Bewilderbeast came out.

Drago grins evilly, "Or is it?"

Hiccup turns around and gasps in horror, "Oh, no!"

The Alpha breathes ice at Hiccup, but Toothless dives in and took the shot. Everyone was in shock and Valka went down followed by Achilles. Achilles unsheeted his sword and pointed at Drago. Drago saw Achilles' scar and laughs evilly, "Well, if isn't the little boy at Zillos."

Achilles glares at him, "I'm not the little boy that feared you." He growled.

Valka tries to break the ice then ice started to glow blue. Daniel's golden eyes widen in realization, "Guys get out of there!"

Valka and Achilles got out as the ice breaks and Toothless and Hiccup are both alive. Toothless is glowing electric blue. Toothless let out a mighty roar and challenge the Alpha.

Hiccup gasps in amazement, "He's challenging the Alpha!"

Valka smiles, "To protect you!"

Toothless fires at the Alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle Toothless was perching on, but Toothless jumps back and fires again. Nightshade and Stormfly were able to break free from their control and helps Toothless. The Alpha loses concentration and control of the other dragons. Toothless tells them to come and fight.

Drago yelled, "No, no, no, no! NO! Fight back! Fight! Fight! What's the matter with you?!" Drago gets on the Alpha and started yelling orders. Toothless let Hiccup get on him as they look at Drago.

Hiccup yelled to Drago, "Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end. Now."

Drago sneers at him, "Never! Come on!" The Bewilderbeast was about to attack but Toothless directs all the dragons to open fire on Drago's Bewilderbeast. All the dragons fired at the Bewilderbeast wanting him out of their home.

Drago yelled, "FIGHT!"

Then Sunset fired her plasma blast at Drago causing him to lose his prosthetic arm. Bewilderbeast had enough and was ready to fire his ice but Toothless fires one deadly shot causing a huge explosion and the Bewilderbeast loses one of his tusks. Toothless roared the Bewilderbeast before huffing angrily, and the Bewilderbeast bows respectfully.

Hiccup said, "The Alpha protects them all!"

The Bewilderbeast leaves and everyone cheers. Then the dragons landed circling at Toothless. Nightshade landed a few feet from Toothless and Cloudjumper walks over to Toothless.

Cloudjumer smiles, "**Thank you for saving us**." He then bows at Toothless, "**Alpha.**"

All the dragons bowed at Toothless, Nightshade was about to bow but Toothless bows down to Nightshade, making her the Beta. Raven whispers to a Viking, "Well, every King needs a queen, right?" The Viking nodded with a grin on his face and Hiccup went over to Toothless before hugging his head.

Hiccup whispers, "You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. Toothless then licks him and everyone laughs, "Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!"

The dragons come back to their riders, everyone was reunited, and Bolt, Flick and Kristin hugged their parents saying they were worried. And the Riders and Speakers dragons return to their side.

Astrid hugs Stormfly happily. "Stormfly!"

Gobber smiles as Grump flies over to him, "Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" Grump lies down on him."

Ruffnut holds her arms out to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but they run past her and hugged their dragons. As they said happy things about them, Barf came over to Ruffnut, "Oh, Barf!" She hugs Barf's head, Belch nudge her but Ruffnut pushes him away, "Not you." Tuffnut hugs Belch happily. Strike hugs Dagur and Windshear hugs Heather. Ruby was reunited with he mate and her siblings. Strike and Black Crystal's hatchlings came and hugged them. Everyone has their dragons back, Skullcrusher nudges Hiccup and Eret went over to him.

Eret smiles, "That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper." Skullcrusher nudges him and Eret chuckles before patting him.

Hiccup looks at them and smiled, "You know; Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now."

Eret looks at him in shock, "Me? I'd be honored."

Sapphire went over to them. "You and Skullcrusher make a good team." She gently punching Eret's arm. Eret blushed at that comment and Valka went over to Hiccup.

Valka smiles at her son, "Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am."

Hiccup nodded, "Thank you, I'm really glad you're here, mom."

Valka nodded, "And here I'll stay."

Astrid smiles at her boyfriend, "See? I told you it was in here." She opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.

Hiccup sarcastically laughs, "Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here, you." He kisses Astrid.

Toothless saw that and he grins. He grabs Nightshade, making her startled, with his wings before pressing his nose on hers. Cloudjumper and Skydancer eyes widen and covered the eyes of the Scuttleclaw hatchlings and their wings touched. They looked at each other and smiled.

Gobber's eyes widen, "Ooh." He covers boy's eyes.

Ocean chuckles then she felt a guilty aura. She looks at the shadow of a house and saw figure hiding in shame. She went over to the house while others looked at her. She then looks at the figure; she can tell it was a dragoness, "**It is okay, you don't need to be ashamed of. You can come out.**" The dragoness was a bit surprise but didn't get out of the shadow.

"**I don't want to. I killed too many innocent dragons for years. And I have blood on my claws.**"

Ocean said, "**It wasn't your fault it was Drago and now you are free. So please come out.**"

The Dragon didn't say anything but she got out and everyone gasps. It was a Night Fury! Bigger than Flame and Toothless, she was wearing armor. Ocean removes the helmet off and Sunset's eyes widen when she saw the Dragoness dark green eyes.

Sunset croons, "**Nightingale?**" Sunset went over to Nightingale along with Toothless. The Dragoness looks at Sunset, "**Sunset?**"

Sunset smiled happily before hugging her long lost big sister. Nightingale hugs back and looks at Toothless and her eyes widen in realization, "**Is that Aaron?**" Sunset nodded and Toothless went over to Nightingale.

Toothless smiles, "**It's good to finally meet you, Nightingale, my big sister.**"

Nightingale nodded,** "Same here but I am not the Nightingale that took care of you Sunset. I am now called Nigrum.**"

Toothless smiles at her and nodded before hugging her. Nigrum smiled slightly before hugging him. Ocean translated everything to the villagers and they were amaze to see Toothless and Sunset's big sister. Then Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder and gestures for him to kneel. As he did, she uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead. As Hiccup got up Raven and Gobber announce, "The Chief has come home!"

Everyone cheered at Hiccup, "Long live the Chief Hiccup! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!"

The dragons fire into the sky creating a big firework. In a few minutes later, a Terrible Terror tries to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but fails. Then Barf and Belch swoop in and snatch it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut tug-of-war for it. Ruffnut wins, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows a kiss to Ruffnut, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher join the flight along with Dragon Shifters. Jack joins as well as Achilles and Nigrum. Hiccup and Toothless are repairing a house.

**This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but its home. It's their home.**

Some Vikings were working on a giant statue of Stoick.

**Those who attacked them are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them, oh, even more so!**

Astrid swoops past Hiccup laughing and Hiccup decides to join them.

**They may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against them.**

Ocean, Raven, Heather, Bell, Arianna, Valka and Gobber are removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured.

**They are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, they will change this world.**

Gobber pause his work and went to the catapult to fire the black sheep and Dagur salueted to the sheep. Astrid and Stormfly get ready to catch it as in the last race, but Hiccup and Toothless grab it from below her.

**You see, they have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies and they have armadas...**

Toothless flies under the baskets while Hiccup jumps above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket.

**But the Berkians ... they have...**

All the riders land at the chief's viewing stand.

**THEIR DRAGONS!**

Then Toothless let out a mighty roar along with Nightshade.

* * *

Two years has passed since Toothless and Hiccup defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Life on Berk has changed. There are new stables and houses, all the ice were gone. The Riders and Speakers and their Dragons have changed too. Hiccup and Astrid got married, Raven and Tuffnut were going to get married next month, Arianna and Snotlout were dating, and Spitlout was really happy. Bell and Hono got married few months ago; Daniel and Heather are married last week. Dagur was dating a Berkian girl name Rita. She has brown hair and eyes and she is a huntress.

Sapphire and Eret were dating a lot, always talking together. Achilles and Spirit are dating. Nigrum was a patrol dragon, always patrolling the ocean if there is any invasion, if she's on her break she spends her free time with Toothless and Sunset.

Cloudjumper and Skydancer were declared mates and had one hatchling. A female Stormcutter name Skyfall, she has bright purple scales and yellow eyes. They lived at a barn near Valka's house. Like Gothi's hut, they need to climb the stairs.

Ember and Tino became mates and have two hatchlings. A bright red female Typhoomerang named Rosefire and a light blue male name Burntail. Razor Mouth became Gemstone's mate and he's the stepfather of Bellator and his siblings.

Ace and Ruby became mates and have three hatchlings. The first born was name Cito. He has his father's scales and mother's markings. The second born is a female name Sardonyx. She has white scales and her father's red stripes. And the youngest is AJ. He's a new born Speed Stinger. He's the spitting image of his father. Toothless and Nightshade live together at a cave near the Great Hall.

Hiccup and Toothless are really busy on their chief/alpha duties. Hiccup has to make sure the defenses were okay and the food supplies and Toothless has to stop dragons from fighting and has to help them with their problems. But today is something special; today is Jack and Ocean's wedding day!

Jack was at his house wearing his regular clothes but with a fur cape. He was nervous about today, Hiccup and Gobber and their dragons were there.

Hiccup said, "Come on Jack, we wouldn't want you to miss your big day."

Jack looks at him, "I know! I'm just nervous alright!"

Gobber placed his good hand of Jack's shoulder, "Don't worry lad. Everything is going to be alright. It's your day." Jack took a deep breath and nodded before going outside. The three men got on their dragons and took off to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, everything was decorated; there were many foods on the table and more. He Dragons that Ocean befriended were there to some were outside while some are inside. Jack was on the platform with Hiccup. Everyone was so excited, and then they heard Goober started playing his lute. The doors open to revile Ocean wearing a beautiful white silk dress. Next to her was Nightshade, the two walk at the altar together. As they got to the platform, Nightshade went to Toothless' side and Ocean was facing with Jack.

Hiccup was making his speech about Ocean and Jack but Ocean and Jack weren't listening to Hiccup's speech instead they looked at each other lovingly, they're so happy that they are finally getting married. They snapped out of their trance when Hiccup said, "Do you Jack take Ocean as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Jack smiles, "I do."

Hiccup looks at Ocean, "And do you, Ocean, take Jack lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Ocean smiles, "I do."

Hiccup nodded, "By the power vested in me. I pronounce you man and wife." He looks at Jack, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack leans down at Ocean and the two kiss, everyone cheers and all the women of Berk came forward. Ocean throws her bouquet of flowers. Arianna caught before the others and looks at Snotlout with a smile. Snotlout grins, knowing that she will marry him soon.

Everyone started to party, Ocean and Jack started dancing together along with the other Riders and Speakers except Achilles and Daniel, he was watching his siblings play. As the party was over everyone went home. Ocean lives with Jack now, white Vamp and Jack's brothers. Everything was perfect but soon it will get more exciting.

* * *

Few months later, the rest of the Riders and Speakers are married, yes Ruffnut and Fishlegs are married. Everyone is doing their daily routines.

Hiccup and Toothless were doing their Chief and Alpha duties. Snotlout was testing the weapons. Fishlegs was teaching the children's of Berk about the dragons. The twins were doing their mischief. Raven was making saddles. Astrid and Arianna were patrolling the area with Nigrum, Razor Wing, Redstone and their dragons.

The Dragon Shifters were watching their twelve or thirteen year old siblings. Ace was teaching his two oldest hatchlings how to defend themselves while Ruby grooms AJ. Bell and Ocean were healing injured dragons.

Nightshade, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so well. She would sometimes have mood swings, growing hunger, extreme tiredness, and a cramping stomach. She can't even leave the cave; Toothless worried about his mate and asked Ocean to check on her. He didn't want to lose his mate; he can't lose her like he lost his parents.

At the cave, Ocean was checking on her sister in bond. Ocean was worried at Nightshade's behavior and kinda thinks of it; Nightshade never gets sick at all, "**When did this happen?**"

Nightshade answered, "**About few weeks.**"

Ocean then uses her aura power to sense for the sickness. Then suddenly she felt present. Ocean opens her eyes to see no one, minus Nightshade, was here. Ocean closed her eyes again and she felt the alien present again. Ocean looks at Nightshade's stomach and closed her eyes again, before gasping in shock and happiness. Nightshade looks at her sister, "**Ocean? Is there something wrong with me?**" Ocean hugs her sister with a smile. She lets go and looks at a confused Nightshade.

Ocean smiles, "**Nightshade…you're pregnant.**" Nightshade froze. Her blue eyes widen and her jaws were slightly open.

"**W-What?**"

Ocean smiles, "**Sister… you're gonna be a mother.**" Nightshade couldn't believe it, she and Toothless are going to have hatchlings of their own. If dragons could cry, she would be in a brink of tears.

Nightshade smiles, "**Oh my Gods…Toothless and I are gonna be parents.**" Ocean nodded and smiled then happily said. "**We should tell everyone!**"

The two sisters went to the village plaza with a new found happiness. As they got there, they saw their friends and a worried Toothless. The two went over to their friends. The Gang saw them and went over to them.

Hiccup asked, "Ocean? How's Nightshade?"

Toothless was really worried. "**Is she gonna be okay?**"

Astrid asked, "What is her sickness?" Everyone was really worried for Nightshade; she was Toothless' mate and the last of the Silver Flame Furies.

Ocean smiles, "She's fine and she's not sick but I got some news."

Raven pops in, "Is it bad news?"

Ocean shook her head, "No, it's actually good news."

Everyone stop, both villagers and dragons want to know what's wrong with Nightshade.

Achilles asked, "What's the good news?"

Ocean spoke, "You know the weird behaviors Nightshade had for the past few weeks?" Everyone nodded remembering the weird behavior of Nightshade, "Those behaviors are a sign."

Valka asked, "Signs of what?"

"Death?" Tuff answered. Everyone gave him annoyed looks. Ocean answered, "No. Those are the signs of pregnancy."

Arianna's eyes widen in realization, "Wait you mean…."

Ocean smiles and nodded, "Nightshade is pregnant!" Everyone's eyes widen and mouth dropped; both Vikings and Dragons, in shock and happiness. There's gonna be little Night Furies running around Berk! Toothless was the most shock of them all. He's going to be a father! A family of his own! He went over to Nightshade and nuzzles her happily and whispers, "**We're gonna be a family.**"

Nightshade smiles and nuzzles her mate happily already dreaming seeing her unborn hatchlings. The Gang was so excited and happy.

Hiccup smiles, "Nightshade is going to have babies?!"

Ocean nodded happily and everyone started to cheer and went over to Toothless and Nightshade congratulating them on their new life. All the young ones went to Nightshade and ask her what the hatchlings will look like.

Hiccup smiles, "I don't believe it?! Night Fury hatchlings being born on Berk!"

Astrid nodded, "I know right!"

Fishlegs was really excited, "I can't wait for them to be born!"

Snotlout asked, "If we know when they are born."

Arianna answered, "It only takes two months for dragon eggs to be developed."

Daniel nodded, "So we have to wait for two months."

Everyone nodded and look at the Night Fury couples. Sunset, Flame, Nigrum and Amethyst were happy that Night Fury population will continue.

* * *

Few weeks later since Ocean told everyone about Nightshade's pregnancy. All the villagers will always give her pretty treats.

The dragons were always guarding Nightshade; because Toothless was too busy doing his Alpha duties he can't protect Nightshade during her pregnancy. So the dragons were there to protect her with their life.

Nightshade stomach was getting a bit bigger, she had a hard time getting up and walking. Sunset was there to help out her sister-in-law by staying with her in the den and helping Nightshade getting up while Nigrum guards the entrance. Ocean and Bell would check on Nightshade making sure that she was healthy. Everyone was making sure that Nightshade could give birth to healthy eggs. Night time, Nightshade was sleeping with belly full of eggs near the fire. Sunset was dozing off next to Nightshade while Nigrum keeps watch at the entrance.

Nigrum is a serious dragon and she takes her missions or duties seriously. And Nightshade was carrying the future of Toothless' hatchlings. She will kill anyone that dares to hurt Nightshade.

Nigrum heard flapping wings. She looks up on the night sky to see Toothless come flying in with his prosthetic tail fin.

Toothless asked, "**How is she?**"

Nigrum nodded, "**She's fine.**" Toothless nodded and Sunset came out. The three said goodnight to each other before heading home. Toothless smiles as he enters the cave, as he did he saw his mate sleeping peacefully with eggs in her stomach. He nested beside her, draping his wing over to her. Nightshade woke up and looks at Toothless sleepily, "**Toothless?**" She yawns, "**When did you get here?**"

Toothless smiles, "**I just got here love.**" Nightshade made a sleepy smile and snuggles close to Toothless. "**Just a few more moons and they'll be out of the world.**"

Nightshade nodded, "**They'll need protection and guidance in such a big world.**" Toothless nodded, he was still worried for his mate. Nightshade notices her mate's sadness. "**Is something wrong Toothless?**"

Toothless looks at his mate sadly before sighing and he looks at the fire, "**I'm worried that I might lose you, like my mother and father. I don't want history to repeat itself.**"

Nightshade looks at her mate. She knows that Toothless grew up in a harsh environment and he had to mature even as young hatchling. Nightshade nuzzled close to her mate. "**Don't worry, Toothless, history won't repeat itself.**"

Smiling, Toothless nodded and started to fall asleep. The two Night Fury couples fell asleep with the fire flickering in the dark. Soon the Night Fury population will grow on and there will be no suffering or pain for the couple but there will be surprises for them.

* * *

Toothless was outside of his cave, walking back and forth, his mind was filed with nervous and excitement because today the eggs are being born! His friends and sisters were there to support him. Sunset and Flame became mates few weeks ago. Achilles was happy to see his dragon found someone to love and he really is good at hiding his emotions.

Nigrum stayed single because she isn't good with relationships. Back to the present, Toothless continues walking back and forth. Gothi, Ocean and Bell were helping with Nightshade's labor.

Hookfang tries to calm down his friend, "**Don't worry, Toothless, I bet she's fine.**" Toothless didn't answer he just continued to pace around. Then Gothi, Ocean and Bell came out. Toothless went over to them along with the others. The females didn't say anything, they gestured Toothless to enter with a smile. As he did, he saw Nightshade sleeping peacefully.

Nightshade opens her eyes to see Toothless coming over to her. Smiling, Nightshade raised her wing to revile four eggs. Two were black as night and the other two were dark blue. Toothless heart skipped a bit when he saw his-their eggs. Toothless lies beside Nightshade and nuzzles her face. "**Aren't they beautiful?**"

Toothless looks at the eggs with pride, "**Yes. They are.**"

Then the rest of the gang came, they were amazed to see the eggs even Fishlegs, who started to draw the eggs. Then one by one, the villagers and dragons take turns to see the eggs.

As everyone left the cave, Toothless went back to his Alpha duties and Nightshade stayed behind with the eggs. Sunset stayed behind as well to watch he sister-in-law and Flame guards the entrance. Nigrum has patrolling to do so she can't guard the Nightshade's den.

Everyone was so excited for the eggs to be hatch because it will take three days and also there will be more surprises along the way.

* * *

In Dragon Island, there were black and white figures were hidden in a cave. They were resting from a long journey to find the nest of good Bewilderbeast and are hoping to find it soon. They are Night Furies and Light Furies.

Then a black Night Fury, with blue eyes, landed with two male Night Furies. The blue eyes one was about 40 and the others are about 22 or 23 with yellow and indigo eyes. Sunspirit saw them and smiled along with the others. The blue eyes one is name Nebular; he is the wise Night Fury and the leader of the herd. The one with yellow eyes is Fraction and the one with indigo eyes is, well, Indigo.

A male Night fury with pearl white eyes steps up and asked, "**Leader. Did you guys found the Bewilderbeast's nest?**"

The dragons looks at them, they heard about the Bewilderbeast was a great king that protects his people and they wish they can live in his safe ice haven, "**We did, Apollo, but it was destroyed.**" The herd was shock, the nest was destroyed and they have no safe haven to protect themselves. The herd started to panic but Apollo calms them down.

"**What are we going to do now?** Asked a female Light Fury asked.

The leader spoke, "**Don't worry, my friends. We heard from a group of Terrors that there is an Island that has peace with humans and dragons are in peace.**"

Everyone was surprise, they thought humans killed dragons instead they have peace with the dragons. They asked what village it is called and the leader said it is called Berk, "**We will leave tomorrow. Berk is a five days trip so get some rest.**" Everyone nodded and did what they are told.

* * *

Three days later, at Berk, Nightshade was in her den watching her eggs while Toothless did his Alpha duties. Sunset and Flame were at their honeymoon while Nigrum patrolled so Sharpshot and his pack guard Nightshade. As Nightshade was dozing off, she heard a small crack. It sounded like ice cracking. She shot up and raises her wing to see the eggs are moving! Nightshade called, "**Sharpshot!**" The Terrors came in and gasp when they saw the eggs moving, "**Please call Toothless! The eggs are hatchings!**" The Terrors nodded and flew out of the cave and search for the Alpha. They found him in the plaza, scolding three juvenile Monstrous Nightmares for setting a house on fire again. The Terrors rushed over to him as he lets the Nightmares go. Toothless looks at them while raising a scaly eyebrow at the panting Terrors.

Toothless asked, "**Is there something wrong?**"

Pain panted out, "**Nightshade… eggs… hatching!**" Toothless eyes grew wide in shock and happiness. The eggs are hatching! Toothless thanks the Terrors and told them to tell the others before going to his cave in full speed. He is not missing the birth of his children. As he landed, he enters the cave to see his mate looking at the moving eggs. Nightshade looks at Toothless with a smile. "**They're hatching.**"

Toothless went over to the eggs. The first one to hatch was the black one. The hatchling got out of its egg; its scales were covered in yolk. The hatchling was pitch black like his father and when it opens its eyes to revile sapphire blue eyes. A scent reaches to their nose, they have a son.

The hatchling looks at his parents in adoration. Nightshade croons as she nuzzled her son before licking the yolk off of him. The hatchling shrieks happily, when Nightshade ran her tongue on his stomach, tickling him the process.

They were interrupted by another cracking egg, they all turn to see a dark blue egg hatching. As it did, it revealed a hatchling with dark blue scales and green eyes. The scent reach to the parents nose, it was a girl. The little hatchling looked at her parents before waddling over to them; due to the fact her legs are still uncoordinated. She was able to reach her parents.

Toothless croons before licking his daughter clean. Then there was another egg hatching. They all look to see the other dark blue egg hatching. As the hatchling got out, it was reviled as a female. She looks like a smaller version of Nightshade but has lighter scales. It looks up to her parents and made a shy chirp.

Crooning softly, Nightshade picks up her baby on the scruff of her neck and placed her beside her and Toothless. The hatchling looks up to her father. Toothless smiles before licking his daughter clean. As he finished, the two older siblings came over to her and inspect their sister. They both sniff at her before nuzzling her. Toothless and Nightshade smiled at them before turning at the last black egg. It wiggles until the egg split apart to revile a male Night Fury. His scales were like Toothless and when he opens his eyes, they were forest green like Toothless. The little male looks at Toothless in infant adoration before doing a gummy smile. Toothless and Nightshade chuckled at him.

Nightshade giggles, "**He looks like you and acts like you**."

Toothless rumbles a chuckle before licking his baby boy. Toothless placed his son with his other hatchlings. Immediately, all the hatchlings started to play with each other happily.

Nightshade asked, "**What shall we name them?**"

Toothless looks at his hatchlings, the first male was older and stronger. He was like a born leader. "**The first born will be name Dux as in Leader.**"

Nightshade purrs, "**I love it.**" They turn to the second born female. She was quiet and serious like Toothless older sister Nigrum.

Nightshade purrs, "**The second born I want her to be called Eclipse, after my mother.**"

Toothless nodded, "**It's perfect for her,**" Then they looked at the third born female. She was shy and timid. She was playing gentle with her siblings, "**I want her to be name after my mother too. She will be called Midnight.**" Nightshade nodded before looking at the youngest hatchling. He was nibbling his tail playfully.

Nightshade asked, "**What should we name the last one?**" Toothless looks at his hatchling, he was like a spitting image of him. He remembered Nigrum said that he was name after his father Aaron.

Toothless answered, "**He will be named Aaron the III.**"

Nightshade purrs in agreement as they looked at their hatchlings full of happiness and pride. Then the Riders and Speakers entered, they all gasp in happiness when they saw the hatchlings. The hatchlings went to the Riders and Speakers and started nuzzling and nibbling them. Toothless roared, "**Everyone these are our children. Dux the first born, Eclipse the second born, Midnight the third born, and the last born is Aaron the III.**"

Ocean translated to the Riders. Fishlegs started drawing the hatchlings excitingly. Then they all went out with the hatchlings waddling beside with their parents. Once the Riders and Speakers were out, Toothless came out Nightshade came beside him. Then the hatchlings came out, squinting, their eyes, adjusting the sunlight. They all open their eyes to see many Vikings and Dragons, smiling at them. Hiccup yelled, "Everyone! We want you all to meet Dux, Eclipse, Midnight, and Aaron the III!"

Everyone cheered as the all welcome the hatchlings. The other hatchlings came and started to play with the Night Fury hatchlings. All the adult dragons came and congratulated the Night Fury couple.

As time passed, it was night and everyone went home. Ocean was making dinner for Jack and their dragons. Once Jack came home, he puts his spear on the wall. Jack kisses Ocean on the cheek, "Hey love."

"How was work?" Ocean asked as she puts the food on the table.

Jack nodded, "It was okay."

Ocean nodded, she was acting different lately. Jack notices it and asked. "Are you okay?"

Ocean looks at him, "Jack. Past few days I wasn't feeling myself."

Jack was confused as he holds Ocean's hand. Jack whispers, "Ocean? What's wrong?"

Ocean looks at him and said, "I'm pregnant."

Jack froze, Ocean was having a baby. Jack smiled before picking p Ocean and spun her a bit before putting her down, "That's great news!" Ocean smiles, the two kissed happily, knowing they will have a child.

* * *

Three days later, everyone was doing their regular routine. Ocean still helps Gothi and Bell with the dragons but Gothi gives Ocean a break when she feels tired. She doesn't want the baby to get hurt. Everyone congratulated them saying to them about the baby. Nightshade stayed at the den with her little ones napping about. As everyone works, they heard roars from the sky. They all gasp when they saw Light Furies and Night Furies! As they landed, Toothless, Hiccup and Jack went over to them.

Toothless asked, "**Who are you?**"

The leader spoke, "**I am Nebular, Leader of the Herd. And you are?**"

"**I am called by two names. You can call Aaron or Toothless.**" Fraction and Indigo snickered at his name but the leader hissed at them to shut them up.

Nebular turns at Toothless, "**Forgive those two, they aren't really like this.**"

Toothless nodded, "**It is alright so can I ask; why are you all here?**"

Nebular answered, "**We heard about you being the alpha and this island has peace with Dragons and humans and we wish to live here, with your permission.**"

Toothless thoughts about it, it would be nice to have more Night Fries and Light Fries here. So Toothless, Nightshade, Sunset, Flame, Amethyst, Sunny, Leaf and Nigrum wouldn't be the last Night or Light Furies.

Toothless nodded, "**Very well. You can live here you and your herd can be safe.**"

Nebular nodded. He looks at Toothless. He was larger than the other young males but he has a fake tail fin, "**What happen to your tail?**"

Toothless looks at his fake tail fin, Toothless, "**I got it by accident.**"

Nebular nodded before looking at the humans, "**I hope they won't cause trouble.**"

"**Oh don't worry,**" Toothless assured, "**They are friends with us and we have dragon speakers in our home.**" The Herd of dragons was shock. There were human speaking dragons here?

Nebular asked, "**Where are they?**"

Toothless answered, "**They are doing their work but our friend Jack can speak Dragonese.**" Toothless gestured Jack.

Jack greeted, "**Hello.**" The Herd was shock; they really have Dragon Speakers here.

"**So…are we going to have a tour around here?**" Apollo asked.

Toothless looks at him and said,** "Yes, my sister Sunset will give you and your herd the tour.**"

Toothless let out a loud roar to call Sunset. Once he finished, Sunset came, she was slender and more beautiful like Nigrum and Nightshade. As she landed next to Toothless, all the male Night Furies of her age had their jaws drop to see an orange eyes female Night Fury.

Toothless spoke, "**Everyone, this is my little sister Sunset.**"

Sunset greeted with a smile, "**Hello.**"

Fraction and Indigo greeted her dreamily but was cut off when Toothless gave them a glare, "**Sunset. Can you give our new friends a tour of Berk?**"

Sunset smiles and nodded, "**Sure,**" she looks at the herd, "**Follow me.**" The Herd nodded and follows Sunset; Jack stayed behind and translated everything to everyone. Sunset shows the herd to the Dragon Clinic, Ocean and Bell were fixing up a male Rumblehorn's wing. They saw the herd and gasp in shock to see Night Furies and Light Furies. They made introduction and they met with the other speakers and riders. They had a lovely tour on the island. Fraction and Indigo discovered Sunset has a mate name Flame much to their disappointment. They all headed back to the new cave that was build for them from Bellator, they heard another Night Fury roar.

Sunset looks up, "**Huh. I guess Nigrum is back from patrol.**"

Nebular asked, "**Is Nigrum a Night Fury?**"

Sunset nodded, "**Yes.**"

"**Well, we can't wait to meet him."**

Sunset nodded, "**Yeah…wait what?**" She looks at the leader in surprise.

Apollo looks at her, "**Yes, him. Is Nigrum your brother?**"

Sunset was about to answer but Nigrum landed a few feet away from them. The herd's mouth dropped when they saw Nigrum is a female not male.

Sunset corrected, "**Nigrum is actually my big sister."**

Fraction leans over to a shock Apollo's side. He was grinning happily, "**Nigrum's a girl.**" Apollo glares at him before looking at Nigrum.

They nodded and Nigrum looks at them before looking at Sunset, "**Sunset, the cave is done for them there are many fishes for them in their den.**"

Sunset nodded, as Nigrum took off, Sunset took the herd back to the cave. It was now night and Sunset went home. The Herd started eating the fishes that were given to them. They were talking about their new home and new friends. Nebular went outside to get some air; he looks at the stars above and sighs sadly. Today was the anniversary of his mate, Eclipse, and his child. He lost them during a terrible invasion. She was captured along with their daughter. Their daughter was a Silver Flame Night Fury name Nightshade. Oh, how he wish he could've save them. One last look at the sky he went back inside to sleep.

At Toothless and Nightshade's cave, Nightshade was feeding her hatchling regurgitated fish. As they ate, Toothless came in. The two nuzzled happily and Toothless lies besides his mate. He told him about the herd and that made Nightshade happy. The two fell asleep along with their hatchlings.

* * *

On the next day, Nebular and his herd went off to the village. They were greeted by many Vikings and dragons. Some even gave them fish and offerings. They were heading towards Toothless, who was doing his alpha duties.

Nebular greeted, "**Greetings, Alpha Toothless."**

Toothless nodded, "**Nebular. Is there anything I can do for you and your herd?"**

Nebular shook his head, "**No, I was wondering if you needed help."**

Toothless thoughts about it and said, "**Yes, we need help on patrols, fishing and restocking for the winter."**

Nebular nodded, "**My herd will help with those tasks."**

Apollo came forward, "**Leader, if I may, can I go on patrolling. I want to see the sights."**

Nebular nodded, "**Very well, but you need someone to go with you."**

Toothless spoke, "**My older sister, Nigrum, will tag along."**

That's the cue, Nigrum landed beside her younger brother. Apollo's heart was pounding in his chest. He was going to patrol with Nigrum!

Toothless looks at his big sister, "**Sis, can you go patrolling with Apollo? You need an extra paw in your work."**

Nigrum nodded respectfully, "**Of course Alpha."**

Toothless ears flatten on his head as he gave her an annoyed look, "**Sis, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your brother so stop calling me Alpha."**

Nigrum nodded, "**I know but it is in my instinct."**

Toothless sighs and looks at the herd, "**The rest will help on the restocking and the fishing."** The herd nodded and helped the Berkians with their work.

* * *

Apollo and Nigrum were flying in the sky, checking for any danger. Apollo looks at Nigrum in amazement. She flies to the sky in amazing speed and agility and also grace. Apollo was having a small crush with Nigrum, as they landed on a sea stack. Apollo looks at Nigrum's scars, "**Nigrum?**" Nigrum looks at him.** "Where did you get those scars?"**

Nigrum looks at her scars and said, "**I got these scars from the battles and fights that I have when I was prisoner."**

Apollo was confused until Nigrum told him the hard hatchlinghood that she had. He felt sorry for her, she was force to fight and saw her own mother killed by Drago, due to her old age. She grew up as a killer until she was saved by the Riders.

Apollo apologizes, "**I'm sorry about your life."**

Nigrum nodded and they continue patrolling the ocean while having a conversation. Meanwhile, Nebular walks on the village seeing many dragons helping humans. Then he saw Toothless landing near a hill with a den. He went over to him, Toothless looks at him, "**Is there I can help you Nebular?"**

Nebular shook his head, "**No, I'm actually curious about your mate. I never saw her before."**

"**Well, she is den taking care of our hatchlings. Do you want to meet them?"**

Nebular nodded and follows Toothless in his home. As they entered, Nebular was impressed at Toothless home. Then he saw Toothless nuzzling his mate lying on the ground. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Nightshade. Nightshade looks at Nebular and gasps in shock. She remembers him. Nebular went over to them. Nebular whispered, "**Nightshade?"**

Nightshade's eyes widen, "**Father?"**

Toothless' eyes widen in shock. That's Nightshade's father! Nebular looks at her with a sad smile, "**Nightshade, my little hatchling, you are alive."**

Nightshade smiles, "**Father…it's been long."**

Nebular nuzzles his daughter's face. He finally felt his broken heart being healed. Toothless smiled at them. Then they heard chattering under Nightshade's wing. She lifts her wing to revile her hatchlings. The four little ones look at Nebular curiously.

Nightshade smiles at them, "**Young ones," **they look at their mother,** "Say hello to your grandfather."**

The hatchlings croon adorably before Dux went over to him followed by his siblings and they nuzzled their Grandfather's legs. Nebular smiles and nuzzles them back. Nebular looks at Toothless happily, "**Thank you, for taking care of my child."** Toothless smiles and nodded. And from that day on, the Night Fury family became whole.

Meanwhile, Ocean was at the house sewing some clothes. She was making clothes for her unborn child. Jack was working hard to make the baby's room with the help of his brothers. Vamp was taking a nap near the fire. As Ocean finished, she puts down the clothes before getting up carefully. She went outside to meet the beautiful night. She heard from the trees that Nigrum and Apollo go out together. And she is going to have a baby soon.

Life on Berk became a sanctuary for all. Ocean smiles at the moon before gently touching her stomach and whispered, "You will be born soon, my baby."

Then she saw Jack coming home with woods. Jack saw his wife outside. He went over to her and puts down the wood, "Ocean, you'll get a cold if you stay outside."

Ocean smiles at her husband, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about the future."

Jack puts his hand on Ocean's shoulder, "Don't worry, our child will not suffer the same faith that we have." Ocean smiles and nodded before entering the house with Jack. They were preparing for the baby's birth soon.

* * *

Nine months later. Jack paced back and forth on the beach, this was it. Today, his child being born, his friends and their dragons were there. Ocean was inside the house while Gothi and Bell are her midwives. Astrid was getting a baby next month while the others have nine months.

Snotlout shuffled his feet nervously, "She's going to be okay in there, right?"

Jack didn't say anything as he waits for another minute. Then the door opens to revile Gothi and Bell. Jack looks at them, as they gestured to come in. as he did, he went upstairs to see Ocean sitting up on her bed holding a small bundle. Ocean looks at Jack happily, as he went to her side. Ocean shows Jack the baby and his heart melt with joy. The baby was a female. She has red hair like him, slightly tan skin and her mother's birthmark. When the baby girl opens her eyes, they were reviled ocean blue like her mother's side. Jack smiles as he holds his baby girl. The baby giggles as she was hold by her father.

Jack cradles his baby and asked, "What is her name?"

Ocean smiles, "Marissa, her name is Marissa Melody Hunter."

Jack smiles down at his baby, "Marissa, it's perfect."

Then the Riders and Speakers came while their dragons were outside. They saw Marissa and greeted her. Then Nightshade, Toothless and their hatchlings came. The Marissa giggles as Nightshade came close to her. Midnight was perched on her mother's head and she looks at Marissa. Marissa outstretches her hand. Midnight presses her snout on Marissa's hand. The two made a bond together. Ocean smiles as Nightshade helps her get on her back. They all went to the Great hall where all the villagers and dragons will meet the next dragon speaker. As the Riders and Speakers got there, everyone was excited to meet the baby. When Ocean and Jack came to stage along with Hiccup and Hiccup said, "Everyone! I would like you all to meet Marissa Melody Hunter!"

Everyone cheered happily, as they all greeted the baby. All the hatchlings came close to Marissa and licks her, making her giggle.

Life on Berk is getting bigger and bigger as new generation will be born.

* * *

Ocean was at the house, cradling her baby Marissa. Marissa was the first ever Dragon Speaker being born on Berk. The forest seems to be alive at the new arrival of a Forest Listener. Jack was working hard to get enough food for his family. Astrid was at Gothi, they were preparing for the birth of the Haddock.

Ocean smiles as Marissa let out a cute yawn, showing her gummy mouth. Vamp was there too, sleeping on the table. Splash and Fin were at the beach, swimming about. Ocean decided to walk on the village, as she got there. She saw her female friends. Raven was with her twin sons, Shredder and Slash. They have both black hairs like Raven and blue eyes from Tuffnut. Their dragon is an indigo Hideous Zippleback hatchling named Chomp and Crunch. Then Ocean saw Arianna with her son Silverlout or Silver. He has his father's eyes and mother's hair. His dragon hatchling is a male Sword Stealer name Sulfur. Sapphire was carrying her twin son and daughter Leo and Selena. Leo is a half human and half Night Fury. He has brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes, his scales and small wings are black. Selena is a half human and half Silver Night Fury. Her scales and wings were silver with fire blue markings. Her eyes are sapphire blue and her hair is black with blue tips and she has pale skin. Leo has a male Rumblehorn hatchling name Boulder and Selena has female Timberjack hatchling name Swift. Heather was carrying her daughter Daniela. She has Heather's hair and Daniel's eyes and her scales are gold with black claws. Her dragon is a male Razorwhip hatchling name Claw.

Bell was carrying her daughter Helen. She was a half human and half fire dragon, she has Bell's eyes and Hono's hair and her scales are red. Her dragon is a female Grapple Grounder hatching name Nana. Ruffnut was carrying her daughter Tara. She has blond hair and has Ruffnut's eyes. Her dragon is a female Gronckle hatching name Luggy.

Dagur and his wife Rita have a son name DJ, who is a spitting image of Dagur, and his dragon partner is Bolt. Solus and Moonrose have daughter name Sunray. She has her mother's hair and father's changing eyes. Her dragon is a Death Song male name Stonehard.

Sunset and Flame has an only son name Burn, he has Sunset's eyes and Flame's marking. Nigrum and Apollo were there along with their son Knight. He has his mother's eyes. Nightshade came with her hatchlings. Midnight waddles over to Ocean and croons at her, wanting to play with Marissa. Smiling, Ocean puts down Marissa and the two young females started playing. Achilles and Spirit have a son name Sven who has his father's hair and mother's eyes. His dragon is Burn.

They all went to Gothi's hut, as they got there. They saw their husbands comforting a nervous Hiccup. Then Gothi came out and gestured Hiccup to come in, as he did. He saw Astrid holding three bundles, two male and one female. The first male has reddish blond and his eyes are alternate, the right is green and the left is blue, his skin is pale like an elf. The female has the same skin but her hair is brown and she has green eyes and clearly visible streaks of blond. The last one looks like mini version of Hiccup. Smiling, Hiccup went over to them. Hiccup asked, "How are you feeling?"

Astrid smiles, "Pretty good." She looks at the babies. "What should we name them?

Hiccup looks at them with a smile, "Well, the first born will be name Evan. The female will be Silva and the last one will be Hiccup Hofferson Haddock the IV or Hic for short."

Astrid nodded in agreement and their friends came in. Dux, Eclipse and Aaron went over to Astrid and Hiccup's kids. Dux grew a bond with Evan, Eclipse grew a bond with Silva and Aaron grew a bond with Hic. They all headed to the Great Hall and announced Haddock Triplets. As they did, Valka went over to them and smiled at her grandkids, "Stoick would've been proud."

Hiccup nodded sadly as he rocks Hic a bit. As they all headed home, the Riders and Speakers went to the academy and let their children play with each other. As they watch their children play with their dragons. They were lying down while their dragons licked their faces.

Ocean smiles, "They're going to be the best Dragon Riders and Speakers in the future." Everyone nodded in agreement and watched their little one play.

Berk is full of surprises and full of happiness.

**The End**

* * *

**There will be no sequels. I need to finish the other stories and no one is changing my mind and Gabriel I will make your Tremors and Avatar crossover but I can't do the MLP because my little sister doesn't want me or else she'll go on a tantrum yelling, "DON'T MAKE DINOSAURS GO MLP!" yeah, welcome to my life and also does anyone knows about Dragon Booster? Because, I found it while I was looking for my favorite videos of animals. Watch it, it is funny. **


End file.
